The Legend of Rune: Forsaken Blood
by Deeth Irteen
Summary: Four years have passed since the Malefor Ordeal has ended. Rune is enjoying life in his new home. However, things are not peaceful; new conflics have arisen across the dragon realms. The largest of which is Bergan, a purple dragon, and his daughter Tyrrany, a mysterious white dragoness. Rated M for mature themes and violence.
1. Prologue

_Many years ago, in Mount Erebus…_

The dragoness Elenar made her way through the many passages of the mountain city. She was the princess of the shadow dragons, and first in line for the throne. Many saw Elenar as full of fairness and grace; her mane was a midnight-black, and it fell neatly behind her silver horns. Though Elenar was lacking in gracefulness today; she bumped into a carton or two as she hurried along the corridor. She tripped on her silk cape several times, and her tiara nearly fell off her head more than once.

The many upturns and downturns of the mountain interior were kept illuminated by countless clusters of draconic gems. The walls and floors of every hall and chamber were meticulously carved out of the rock of the mountain. But many of the doorways were made of wood, and sometimes even metal. In the center of the mountain, the Great Chasm served as the hub for the network of corridors running up and down the mountainside. Hundreds of shadow dragons made the mountain their home; all of their scales were either a dull grey or deep crimson.

Elenar rushed with great haste to make it to the throne room of the mountain. She wasn't looking where she was going, as she smacked into a few of her subjects as they emerged from their shadows.

"Erm, excuse me!" Elenar exclaimed as she continued on her way.

"What where you're going!" An older dragoness snapped at her.

"Sorry, ma'am!" Elenar called over her shoulder. She couldn't help it if she was being hasty today. All of her shadow-jumping from her morning's errands had left the princess sapped on magical energy. And it was the worst time possible to be unable to shadow-jump; she'd just received a very peculiar scroll from a dragonfly not five minutes ago. And she couldn't let just anyone see the contents of the scroll; she needed to see her mother.

Elenar was in her early twenties. While technically an adult, she was years away from achieving her full height; the older dragons always dwarfed her by at least a head and a half. And sometimes, dragons just didn't see her coming at all.

One such example of this came when Elenar rounded a corner and smacked into a wind dragoness. Elenar and the wind dragoness both grunted as they collapsed onto the cold floor. Elenar's tiara fell off her head, and she flushed with embarrassment; it happened again.

"Sheesh, where's the fire…?" The wind dragoness grumbled. She rose up to her feet and frowned down at Elenar. "You alright, Elenar?"

"I'm… I'm fine…" Elenar stood up and scooped her tiara off the floor. She struggled to get it back onto her head as she frowned at the wind dragoness. "Sorry about that, Elza."

Elza brushed blue mane hairs out of her face as she stood upright. Her grey robes were scuffed up with dirt, but she didn't care. After helping the princess straighten out her dress, Elza made to walk beside Elenar… but soon the shadowy dragoness took off into a sprint once again.

"Hey, wait up!" Elza called after her.

"Sorry, but I need to get to Mother!" Elenar exclaimed.

"Well don't disturb her alone!" Elza snapped. The wind dragoness spread her wings and gave herself a little boost of speed to keep up with the princess. "You know how Mom gets when council meetings are interrupted!"

Elza had known Elenar for many years; ever since they were younglings, in fact. Elza had been taken in by the shadow dragon ruling family when she was a little girl, and had since been raised as Elenar's sibling.

"What's gotten you so worked up, anyway?" Elza asked as she sprinted just behind Elenar.

"I just got a scroll via Dragonflymail!" Elenar declared. She dashed around a food cart, giving the merchant quite a spook in her wake.

"Via what?" Elza scrunched up her muzzle.

"I'll explain when we get to the throne room." Elenar declared. "You'll want to hear what happens; it came from Aeroshard."

"Aeroshard?" Elza's eyes widened. Aeroshard was the city of the wind dragons. Elza hadn't been there since she was a dragonling.

"Again, I'll explain later, sis!"

A few minutes later, Elenar burst through a set of marble double-doors, giving the shadow dragon guards quite a shock. The princess came to a quick stop and panted heavily as Elza slowed to a stop at her side.

"M… Mom…?" Elenar asked as she caught her breath. "I… need to talk to you."

Elenar and Elza raised their heads to behold the throne room. It was an expansive chamber on one of the uppermost floors of the mountain city. The center of the room was cut open to allow the Great Chasm to continue onward. The walls were decorated with massive clusters of red, green and blue crystals. Just beneath the clusters, two long lined of soldiers stood on guard.

A group of old shadow dragons looked at the princess incredulously as she stepped forward. And over on the far end of the room, two middle-aged dragons sat upon two silver thrones.

"Elenar…" The dragoness, Queen Murkandre, groaned as she rubbed her head with a wing-thumb. "This had better be important."

Murkandre was tall and majestic; she towered over every other dragon in the room. She had for bronze horns; two broader ones curled backward from just above her topaz eyes, and two smaller ones curled from below and behind the larger ones. Her silvery mane fell down her neck, and a medallion emblazoned with the crossed möbius signs hung about her neck. And she had quite the irritated expression as her daughters stepped around the great chasm to approach the thrones.

Elenar hung her head low as the dragons of the Shadow Council leered at her and Elza. The shadowy princess tried to strike a regal pose as she sat on her haunches, but her willpower quickly melted into trepidation as her parents glared at her.

"This is the third time this month you've barged right on in during a council meeting, Elenar." Her father, Alexander, said as he wracked his talons on the floor. "Care to explain yourself?"

King Alexander, despite being in his early fifties, was a surprisingly short dragon; he could barely look into his daughter's eyes from even atop his throne. He had two broad horns, which grew from his neck like tusks. He had a black mane, which was trimmed short and pulled back into braids. The king was dressed in black robes, which partially hid the pair of red möbius glyphs on his sides.

"I swear that I wouldn't interrupt a council meeting without a good reason." Elenar bowed her head.

"That didn't stop you the last two times." Alexander snorted, making the princess wince.

"But it's important this time: I mean it." Elenar reached into her satchel. "A scroll arrived within the last hour from Aeroshard."

"Aeroshard?" Murkandre grimaced.

"Yeah…" Elenar pulled out the scroll and presented it to her mother.

"That seal is broken." Alexander snapped.

"I know." Elenar grimaced. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. And I figured, well…" She scratched at the floor a bit. "Seeing as I'm the future queen, and all…"

"You're not the queen yet, Elenar." Murkandre scolded. "But nevertheless, I'll see what this scroll has to say…"

Elenar took a deep breath and hung her head low as her mother read the scroll. She didn't need to see the Shadow Queen's face to know that Murkandre didn't like the contents. A rumbling filled the air as the queen clawed at the floor.

"What's wrong, my love?" Alexander asked with concern. He placed a forepaw atop one of hers

"King Boreas…" Murkandre shut her eyes and sighed. "…Is no more."

Elza's eyes widened, and she used a wing to cover her muzzle. Elenar just looked at her in pity. The council, meanwhile, muttered uneasily amongst themselves.

"Not a fortnight ago," The queen continued, "during the battle in the Arcus Desert, the Wind King's life was taken from him by none other than the combined efforts of King Oceanus and King Gaius."

"Oh, dear…" Alexander frowned.

"And that's not all." Murkandre shook her head. "In a fit of rage, a gang of wind dragons descended upon the two kinds for revenge. Gaius managed to escape, but Oceanus was killed. After that, the surviving wind dragons fled back to Aeroshard." The queen rumbled uneasily. "The letter doesn't say what the wind dragons are planning to do about the loss of their monarch."

"I see…" The king wracked his talons on the floor.

"Are..." Elza asked worriedly. "Are there any survivors among the royal family of wind dragons?"

"The scroll doesn't say." The Queen answered. "I am sorry, my dear."

Elza sat back onto her haunches and looked down at her paws. Elenar sat next to her sister to drape a wing over her back.

This wasn't the first time a scroll arrived with news of a grim fate for a clan of dark dragons. Not too long ago, news arrived that the Fear dragons of the Whispering Rainlands were dealt a serious blow by the fire dragons. King Horus brought wildfires to the forests and jungles in the hopes of destroying Fear dragon territory. Many died in the flames, chief among them being the royal family of Fear dragons. Any who survived were scattered to the four winds. And now, only two races of dark dragons remained: Poison and Shadow.

As Elenar sat with Elza, there came a distant knocking at the front of the throne room. The princess and her sister turned to look, as did the king and queen, as another shadow dragoness walked inside.

"Excuse me." She said calmly. "There's another scroll that needs attending to… Your Majesty."

"Another interruption…" Alexander grumbled. He adjusted himself on his throne and glared. "Very well. Step forward, Dona."

Elenar and Elza stepped out of the way as Dona made her way around the chasm. She was a few years older than Elenar, but shorter by at least half a head. She wore a set of plain brown robes, though she kept her sides exposed to reveal the glowing möbius signs to all who beheld her. There was also a sway to her hips, which made her satchel shift to and frown.

Dona's crimson eyes momentarily darted across the room as she approached the queen. Elenar watched uneasily as Dona came to a stop between her and Elza.

"What's this about another scroll, Dona?" Alexander asked. "Is it from the same source as the first?"

"Not quite, Your Highness." Dona shook her mane of red hair as she sat back on her haunches. She rifled through her satchel for a moment. "Moments after Elenar ran off to give you _that _scroll, another dragonfly arrived from elsewhere, bearing _this_ scroll."

Dona produced a small, silver scroll with a red seal. Upon that seal were the letters F.T.C. in bold print.

"Hmm?" Murkandre took the scroll and held it up curiously. "FTC? I can't say I'm familiar with that. What do they want?"

"Read on and find out." Dona bowed her head. "I'm not one to pry through monarchs' mail."

Dona flashed Elenar a toothy grin. This made Elza sneer, while Elenar just sighed; this wasn't the time to argue with Dona.

Murkandre opened the scroll and took a moment to read its contents. Dona just backed up to sit beside Elenar as the queen read.

"Why didn't you let me know before I ran off, Dona?" The princess whispered.

"Perhaps if you learned to be patient," The other dragoness stated coldly, "You would've learned sooner."

Once the Queen finished reading her scroll, she held a puzzled look.

"What is it, Murkandre?" Alexander asked.

"The founder of the FTC, this… Faeshrine Trading Company…" She gestured with a forepaw. "…has made a request to speak with me about some kind of business proposition."

"What?" Alexander blinked.

"He wants to meet somewhere privately to discuss a matter that will supposedly benefit the whole of the shadow dragon kingdom." Murkandre put the scroll down and grimaced. "Why, I can scarcely being to comprehend what to do about this."

"Well, forget it, then." Alexander snorted. "We need to focus on fortifying our defenses in case Gaius or one of those other fiends plots to steal control of the Well of Souls from us."

"But what if he wants to aid us in that?" Dona asked. "Perhaps the founder of the FTC might be able to-"

"And what if it's a trick?" Alexander snapped. "Some kind of ploy from light dragons to make us vulnerable? It's not worth the risk."

"We don't have to give this stranger access to our kingdom." Murkandre said. "Once he arrives in the Shattered Vale, we can declare that he can't go any further."

"Shattered Vale? You mean he's already on his way here?" Alexander sneered.

"Indeed; his letter was sent nearly a week in advance of his trip." The shadow queen showed her king the date on the scroll. "He's a tad presumptuous, isn't he?"

"Who _is_ this founder, anyway?" Elenar asked. "Does the scroll say, Mother?"

"Hmm, it does mention a name near the very bottom…" Murkandre hefted up the scroll and squinted her eyes. "The founder of the FTC is a dragon named… Bergan."

Elenar's eyes flew wide open. She took several paces back and bumped into the railing that surrounded the great chasm. Could it be? Did she hear that name correctly? The princess hadn't heard that name in years; she thought he was lost to her. She repeated the name in her head several times, while everyone else looked at her puzzled.

"Elenar?" Elza tilted her head. "What's wrong? Who's Bergan?"

Elenar eventually snapped back to reality. She shook her head and looked between her parents with pleading eyes. "Can I go see him?"

"Ba-what?!" Alexander balked. "Why would you want to meet this stranger?"

"He's no stranger to me." Elenar declared. "I used to know Bergan; he lived in Warfang under Lady Cynder's custody when he was a boy. And I haven't seen him since the war started."

Murkandre and Alexander exchanged uneasy glances.

"I think it's extremely dangerous for you to go see this… Bergan." Alexander seemed disgusted to say the name. "There's no telling what he may want."

"Then send a squadron of guards with me." Elenar stood up tall and glared at her father. "Have them surround the Shattered Vale and put his boat on lockdown. If that's what it takes, then fine. I just want to speak with an old friend again."

The king huffed, and looked at Murkandre with a grumble. "What do you think, my love?"

"Hmm…" Murkandre scratched her chin. "This could be a chance for Elenar to put her diplomatic training to the test. We'll have our daughter speak with the founder of the FTC to find out what proposal he wants to make. After she's gathered information, she'll share it with us. Then we'll make the final decision as to whether he's worth our time."

Murkandre lowered her head to look Elenar in the eyes. "We're trusting your judgment, my daughter. I hope you don't let us down."

"I'll make you proud." Elenar said with a regal pose and attitude. "I promise."

Elenar looked at Elza. "Want to come with me?"

"What for?" The wind dragoness frowned.

"I just think you'd like to get out of this stuffy mountain for once." Elenar put on an encouraging smile.

"I understand… but I, well…" Elza sighed. "I'm sorry, Sis: I've got a lot on my mind. I don't think I can go with you."

"It's just as well." Dona snorted. "I can't imagine your miserable state would help improve chances of making any kind of deals with this FTC."

Elza snarled. "I didn't ask for your opinion, Dona."

"Still, 'my opinion' is valid enough to be considered fact." Dona flapped her wings and stuck her snout in the air. "You'd only get in the way."

"Shut up!" Elza snarled louder.

"That's ENGOUH!" Murkandre bellowed, making the younger dragoness jump in surprise. She stepped off of her throne and came to rise up before the trio.

"Elza, if you wish to stay, then stay. You're under no obligation to go." The queen declared.

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Elza bowed her head.

"And as for you, Dona…" Murkandre glared into Dona's eyes, who shook worriedly. "You'd bet learn to watch your tongue around me and Alexander. You're on constant thin ice as it is."

"My apologies, your grace." The short dragoness said solemnly as she bowed her head.

"Good. Now then…" Murkandre rose her head back up and looked at Elenar. "Pack what personal belongings you deem fit for travel. You'll be leaving for the Shattered Vale on the morrow; that's when this Bergan's boat is scheduled to arrive."

"How do you know that?" Alexander asked.

"He listed the date right here in the scroll…" Murkandre sat back down on her throne. "Evidently this Bergan is very good with time management."

A grin nearly split Elenar's face; she'd keep that little accidental pun a secret for now. Instead, she bowed her head and smiled. "I'll get ready soon, Mother."

"Very well." Murkandre nodded. "The three of you are dismissed."

With that done, Elenar turned to leave the throne room. There was a skip in her step as she thought of all the things she'd say to Bergan. But just behind her, Elza and Dona walked silently; they cast each other the most hateful glares they could the entire time. Their rivalry would live on for many years to come…

~~…~~

The Shattered Vale was the collective name for a series of valleys and mountains scattered all throughout the southern section of the frozen continent. But it was also the name of a large fishing village on the very tip of said continent.

Elenar gazed around at the village as she stepped out of her carriage and onto the snow. Many thatched roof buildings were scattered about, their owners tidying up for the princess's arrival. At the very center of the village was a large statue of a proud black dragoness: Lady Cynder. The many shadow dragons that lived in the village, and even a few of the non-dragons, would frequently offer blessings upon the statue in the hopes of good hauls while fishing.

Half a dozen large fishing ships were docked in the harbor. While most of them where tall and majestic, the one at the very end, closest to the village square, was humble in size. Elenar had a good feeling that this was the boat she was looking for.

Elenar stepped forward, and four of her parents' guards emerged from the shadows nearby. They wore silver armor as they took formation around Elenar, much to her annoyance; she was hoping that her parents would call her bluff about needing all of this security.

"Take me to the smallest boat." Elenar ordered. "That's where the founder of the FTC will be."

"As you command, princess." The head guard said. And they all marched in lock-step toward the boat.

Elenar and her guards made their way onto the harbor and up to the fishing boat. Several moles and cheetahs dressed in fur cloaks were unloading various items from the deck and onto the docks. One of the moles spotted the princess's entourage, and rushed off to alert someone. As the princess came to a stop by the gangplank, someone emerged from the captain's quarters and made his way to meet them. The mole from before sounded a horn before stepping down the gangplank and making a dramatic gesture.

"Presenting the founder of the Faeshrine Trading Company…" The mole said. "President Bergan!"

Elenar could barely believe her eyes. Were it not for his amethyst scales, and those sparkling red eyes, she would think she'd found the wrong dragon. The boy she knew in Warfang had grown up. His body had become muscular and toned. His ram-like horns were thicker, and small golden stubble hung from his chin. A plain, black cape hung over his back, while his mane was worn in small braids. His most elaborate item was a golden satchel upon his back.

Bergan came to a stop on the dock and looked upon Elenar in surprise. He turned his head from side to side to look at her, as if unsure of who stood in front of him. Unable to take the silence any longer, Elenar pushed past her guards and stepped closer to the purple dragon.

"…Elenar?" He asked cautiously.

"Hi, Bergan." She smiled.

Elenar wasn't sure who made the first move, but a moment later, both dragons had come closer. She pressed her head against his chin and accepted a long, warm hug.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"Same." She whispered back.

The guards approached and surrounded the two dragons. Bergan opened his eyes and cautiously stepped away from Elenar. The princess just sighed and took a regal pose.

"Watch yourself around the princess, stranger." The head guard snapped.

"Right…" Bergan grimaced.

"Don't give my friend here any trouble." Elenar ordered. "He has all the permission in the world to hug me."

"Err, as you wish, princess." The head guard sighed. Bergan sighed as well, though his was in relief. He signaled for his mole attendant to head back onto the ship to get back to work.

"So, you have servants now?" Elenar asked curiously.

"He's an employee." Bergan chuckled. "Most of my employees work on my ship."

"And quite a ship it is." Elenar looked over the vessel from bow to stern. "You must have done pretty well for yourself over the years."

"A bit, yeah…" Bergan scratched his head with a wing-thumb. "Listen, is thereanywhere private that we can speak together?"

"I'm sure we can find somewhere in town." Elenar smiled. "Unless you need a place that's extremely top-secret."

"I'm sure a room at the local tavern would be fine enough." Bergan said.

"Not without heavy surveillance, you." The head guard spoke up.

"Alright, alright…" Bergan grimaced.

~~…~~

Bergan and Elenar made for the nearest tavern in the Shattered Vale. Naturally the squadron of soldiers surrounded the building to ensure that nobody could get in or out without their noticing. Elenar found it frustrating, but Bergan did his best to put up with it. They went up to the second floor of the building and got a private room, while more of the guards blocked off the door.

"I'm not going to lie, Elenar: I was really hoping that your mother was the one to see me." Bergan said as he took his cape off. "Err, don't get me wrong: I'm very happy to see you again. It's just… I have something important to discuss with Queen Murkandre."

"Well, I'm the future queen." Elenar declared. "And Mother wants me to see what you have to say on her behalf."

"Fair enough…" Bergan sighed. He sat down in a cushion and placed his satchel down on the table. "Elenar… I fear the worst for your people."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you heard the news about the loss of King Boreas, yes?" Bergan tilted his head. "It won't be long before the wind dragons lose control of Aeroshard and its surrounding territories."

Elenar gasped. She then sat back in her chair and pursed her lips. "Do you think that, or… do you **know** that?"

Bergan sighed sadly. He looked Elenar in the eyes. "I know for a fact. I've known it for a long time. I even tried to warn them, but…" He scratched the floor with his talons. "They didn't listen to me."

Elenar felt uneasy. "So, your visions never went away, did they?"

"Not at all." Bergan shook his head. "In fact, they've only gotten stronger as the years have gone on."

"Where have you been all this time, Bergan?" Elenar demanded. "Nobody's seen hide nor scale of you ever since the war started."

"I guess you could say I've been away for… training." Bergan nodded. "I was called upon to travel somewhere, where I was taught how to better control my time magic."

Elenar looked at Bergan uneasily. She had so many questions for her old friend. But she shook her head and took a regal pose; the formalities had to come first.

"Tell me what you've seen regarding the shadow dragons." She said coldly. "My ear frills are wide and ready."

Bergan balked at that, but then he sighed. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a crystal ball. Elenar looked upon the crystal curiously; she'd never seen something so perfectly cut. Bergan shut his eyes and ran his talons along the surface of the crystal. After a moment, dark clouds formed beneath the crystal's surface. The more Elenar looked at the clouds, the more she could see distinct shapes: she saw Mount Erebus in all its glory. An army formed on the foothills outside of the mountain, bearing the sigils of the various light dragon armies. Those armies descended upon the mountain… and screams rang out as shadow dragons were slaughtered.

Elenar's eyes widened in fear, and her blood turned cold. _No…_

Throughout the destruction of the shadow dragons, something ominous appeared in the moonlit sky. A dragon of white scales watched the carnage with glee; his eyes were demonic, and his mane was wild. The white dragon laughed manically as the last of the shadow dragon royal bloodline was dragged out into the snow and slaughtered.

_No, no, no…_ Elenar leaned back in her chair and panted frantically. Try as she might, she just couldn't look away from those horrid eyes.

Bergan lifted his fingers from the crystal, and the surface turned clear once again. The purple dragon's face had the same mask of fright that the princess had. He took a moment to catch his breath before looking Elenar in the eyes.

"It's going to happen in less than a year." Bergan said grimly. "If the shadow dragons stay in Erebus, they're all going to die… just as prophesized by Runileon the Wicked."

Runileon… it was a name that all shadow dragons feared. Just looking at the crystal, Elenar could swear that the white dragon's ghostly visage was still there… taunting her. She tried her best to take on a regal pose before addressing Bergan.

"What do you propose we do?" Elenar asked.

"Your people need to flee Mount Erebus as soon as possible." Bergan said.

"Do we travel to Warfang?" Elenar asked. "Can King Urobos help us?"

"Warfang won't protect you either." Bergan shook his head. "All dark dragons, the ones that are still around at least, need to give up their old homes."

"And go where?" Elenar demanded.

A glint appeared in Bergan's eye. "Faeshrine."

"Faeshrine?" Elenar repeated. "The Poison dragon domain? How is that city any different from Warfang?"

"Well…" Bergan grinned. "I've been busy over the last year, Elenar. I've been having arrangements with Queen Persephone regarding the mushroom forest." He adjusted himself in his chair. "Faeshrine has been seeing quite a lot of economic advancements, thanks to my little visions steering things the right way."

"I don't see what that has to do with-"

"Come live in Faeshrine." Bergan declared. "You, your family, and all of your people need to move to Faeshrine for sanctuary. And so should all the other dark dragons across the entirety of the dragon realms."

Elenar blinked in surprise. She leaned back to consider the options; moving entire nations of dragons from one city to another would take a lot of time and planning. And there would definitely be resistance to the idea from more stubborn dragons in the populace. But every time Elenar imagined dragons refusing to leave… the sickly cackle of Runileon loomed in the distance.

"Wh-Why Faeshrine, and not Warfang?" Elenar asked. "That's the part I don't understand."

"Because of its location." Bergan nodded. "Its right smack dab in the Mushroom Forest. Many light dragons refuse to travel too deep, due to it being the ancestral home of Lord Spyro. So if the dark dragons live in the one city that's surrounded by the Mushroom Forest, no light dragons would ever dare to attack."

Elenar felt uneasy. While many dragons across the lands respected Lord Spyro and all the places he lived as a youngling, she couldn't be sure that the war would come to an end if her people found sanctuary in that forest. Still, if it meant she could be closer to Bergan…

"Your proposal has merit, Bergan." Elenar nodded. "You've never been wrong with your visions before, and I won't start disbelieving in your now. But, try to understand that it may take some doing to convince my parents that we need to leave Erebus."

"Thank you." Bergan had a soft smile.

"There's one last thing, Bergan…" Elenar stood up and approached the door. She carefully made sure that nobody on the outside could hear what came next. She then examined the windows, where she pulled down the blinds. After taking a deep breath, Elenar took off her robes and placed them in a neat pile off to the side.

"What are you doing, Elenar?" Bergan asked.

"As the future queen, I'll be expected to make most of the decisions for my people." Elenar said. She walked over to the bed and climbed atop it to relax. She then looked over at Bergan, who watched her with a puzzled look.

"Bergan, there's something I promised you the last time we met…" Elenar adjusted herself atop the bed, so that she could expose certain… areas. She also fluttered her eyes, which made the purple dragon reel back incredulously.

"I… I thought that was just childish teasing." Bergan said cautiously.

"It doesn't have to be." Elenar smiled. "So… did your visions foresee this?"

"To be honest… they did." Bergan gulped a bit. "But I didn't think it was likely. I thought that…"

"That I'd stopped loving you?" Elenar tilted her head. "Of course not. I've waited for this day for a long time, Bergan."

"Well… okay." Bergan stepped closer to the bed. He took in every inch of the shadowy princess, and felt warmth in his chest. He reached out with a forepaw for Elenar, but kept his talons at bay.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm just… considering the consequences of this." Bergan sighed. "I'm sorry; it's the visions."

"Well, the visions can be damned." Elenar grasped Bergan's forepaw and pulled him atop her. "Whatever consequences there are, we'll face them together."

"As you wish…" Bergan's face flushed red as his body embraced hers. He lowered his face down to nuzzle her, and he wrapped his limbs about her…

For better or worse, neither Bergan nor Elenar would never forget this night: The night when their daughter was conceived.

_The dark is here, don't fear the unknown._

_Rest by my heart, for you're within my own._

_So we shall never part, no matter where you go._

_You will find a place, to lay your head low._


	2. Act 1, Chapter 1

_The Present Day, in the city of Faeshrine…_

Two young dragons stood back to back in the center of a large chamber. They were in the lower section of the training arena in Faeshrine Academy. The massive chamber was crafted out of the finest red stone. Various pillars and beams were spread about the far walls to hold the massive glass roof aloft. Many statues, carved into the shapes of dragons, stood beside the pillars and seemed to hold them aloft with only their forepaws. Truly, it was but one of very many chambers that reflected the marvel and splendor of Faeshrine Academy.

One of the two students, a dragoness, sighed as she mentally prepared herself for a fight. She fanned out her wings and took an easy breath. She did her best to stay calm and collected, even as her white scales were exposed to the elements.

The dragoness was short in stature, and her build was slender. She stretched her muscular limbs, toned from years of past training in the arena. She had for horns, all a dark grey in color. Two of the horns curled backward atop her head, and the other two grew like tucks upon her neck. Her eyes were as red as blood, just like her father's. And on each of her sides, just between her forelegs and hind legs, sat glowing red glyphs. Each glyph resembled two möbius signs crossed over each other; the birthmark of the shadow dragon royal family. A dark, almost black mane fell down her neck raggedly; she didn't care for brushing it when she didn't have to.

As the dragoness psyched herself up for combat, she heard someone appear on a balcony up above. She and her friend looked up to see a purple dragon appear. He brushed golden mane hairs behind his head as he gazed down at the students with a serious expression.

"This final exercise shall be conducted to test out the best of each of your individual talents," He said loud and clear. "Flame, you'll try your hardest to use that signature ability that belongs to your family to deal with oncoming opponents."

"Yes, sir." The boy nodded his head. His name was Flamaedelus-Anthony the second… though his nickname to many was Flame Jr. He was roughly a year younger than Tyrrany. His vibrant red hide glistened like a blaze in the sunlight. His wing membranes and diagonal horns were the same shade of yellow. He adjusted his brown goggles over his eyes, and his orange mane was tied back in a ponytail to stay out of his eyes.

"Now, as for YOU, my dear…" The purple dragon locked eyes with the dragoness. "You're to unleash the mightiest magical ability at your disposal. No holding back: give it everything you've got."

"Wouldn't that include using my music?" The dragoness asked.

"Hmph." The purple drake scratched his beard. "I don't know about you, my dear, but I'd rather not risk smashing my beloved instrument to pieces. We'll save your bardic talents for another time. Understood?"

"Yes, father…" The dragoness said with a stoic expression.

"Very good…" The purple dragon grinned. "Make me proud, Tyrrany."

Tyrrany nodded and got into her fighting stance.

Four years. For long hears. That's how long it had been since Tyrrany learned that the dragoness known as Elenar was alive and well.

For as long as the white dragoness could remember before that night, she'd known little of her mother. What she _did_ know, however, was that Elenar was a shadow dragoness who abandoned Tyrrany's father when she was an egg. And for four years now, Bergan had taught his daughter everything there was to know about the history of the dragon race, and how the Twilight War left the world divided.

Elenar was royalty, that much was certain. Why else would Tyrrany have her birthmarks? And that meant that Tyrrany was denied her right to be recognized as a princess. Instead, Tyrrany had grown up as the firstborn child of Bergan, the president of the Faeshrine Trading Company. The FTC was the most powerful trading organization in the dragon realms. Thus, one of Tyrrany's longest, and only, friends was Flame Jr, since he was the son of another founder of the organization. The two had trained together in the arena since they were younglings. And here they were, about to engage in the final challenge to see if they were ready.

"If the both of you are finished preparing…" The purple dragon chuckled. "You may… begin!"

Bergan waved a forepaw in the air. As soon as he did this, several dozen wood-and-metal training dummies appeared out of the floor. They resembled apes in shape and mannerisms, as they smashed their weapons against their shields and snarled angrily.

Immediately, Tyrrany and Flame leaped forwards to engage the dummies in battle: Flame fought on the eastern side of the arena, while Tyrrany was on the west.

Flame handled his batch of dummies fairly well. He continuously jumped left and right, dodging their axes and clubs with little to no fault. At one point, he spun around a trio of dummies and slashed at their necks with his talons. As those dummies fell to the ground screaming, they exploded into piles of red and green Gems, which Flame collected happily.

After this, several more dummies charged at him from either side of him. So, with his magic fully charged, Flame inhaled as deep as he could, and unleashed his magic in the form a burst of fire. But it didn't spread wildly as so many blazes often did; instead, the magical fire spiraled around itself to form an almost-perfect sphere of flames before his maw, connected via a small strand. The teenager then spun in a circle, "dragging" the sphere of fire with him off to the side. The sphere of flames spun in a wide arc around Flame's body, colliding with several dummies in a row and sending them flying backward. They crashed into the ground as they burst into flames on impact. They then flailed about and screamed in an almost-unnervingly realistic way.

"Uh, is that attention to detail really necessary, Sir?" Flame asked.

"It's how real-life apes would react, Mr. Flame." Bergan chuckled. "So I'd say it's very much necessary to remind you what the real world is like."

"Uh… okay." The young dragon grimaced. Once the dummies exploded into piles of gems, Flame rushed forward to collect the spoils.

Bergan had a passing interest in Flame's progress, to be sure. However, he was especially interested in seeing how Tyrrany did. After all, she wasn't like most dragons; her power didn't stop at only a single element.

As the dummies surrounded the dragoness at the start of the battle, she filled her wings with a burst of wind. This gave her heightened speed, which she used to dart around most of the enemies. After evading most of their axes and clubs, Tyrrany singled out one dummy in particular near the back of the group and lunged at him. As she charged forward, the dragoness filled her body with earth magic, giving her incredible strength and momentum. Tyrrany burst straight through the dummy, leaving a large hole in its torso. It howled in pain before falling forward and exploding into a burst of gems. But Tyrrany didn't stop to collect them; instead, she continued to dash around weight her boosted speed to smash through another dummy. Again and again, she burst through each dummy with the speed and power of a runaway carriage, and she didn't even stop when the very last dummy was left in pieces.

With another wave of Bergan's forepaw, more dummies appeared from the floor to replace the old ones, and they descended upon Tyrrany with ferocity. The dragoness made to try the same tactic at first, but when she tried to collide with the first dummy, she was immediately repelled by a glowing green aura. She collapsed onto the floor and panted, while Bergan wracked his talons on the railing up above.

"Don't just stick to one method over and over." He scolded. "Mix it up. Show me a variety."

"Yes, Father…" Tyrrany sighed. She tuck-and-rolled out of the way of an axe swing and got onto all fours. She inhaled deeply and called upon a different element. The dragoness then tilted her head to the left and opened her maw as she moved her head to the right. From her maw came a burst of electricity, which arced through the air and struck several dummies in the chest. The dummies howled and shook wildly as the lightning destroyed them from the inside out. And as Tyrrany swung her head, she sent the dummies crashing into the walls and floor around her. A few of them even smashed into other dummies, and they all exploded into gems as a result.

But even as these dummies were destroyed, Bergan summoned forth even more. Tyrrany soon found herself surrounded on all sides, and the dummies all attacked at once even as they were forming. But Tyrrany wasn't worried; instead, she stood in place and waited for the right moment…

Once the dummies had gotten too close for comfort, the whole world suddenly turned blood in color. Sounds became distorted, and the dummies slowed to an almost stop. Tyrrany rose up tall as she concentrated on keeping her Time element going. She then ran forward and inhaled once again to unleash bursts of magical fire from her tongue. Tyrrany ran all around the arena, setting each and every enemy on fire. And once time returned to normal, the air was filled with a chorus of wails. Tyrrany slowed to a stop and waited as the dummies collapsed into ashes and scrap metal before exploding into gem clusters.

But as the dragoness tried to gather up gems from the fallen dummies, they were replaced by even more. With a sigh, Tyrrany sucked in a gulp of air and unleashed a torrent of icy mist from her maw. Many of the dummies were frozen in place before they even finished rising from the floor. The dragoness took this opportunity to smash through their bodies and send pieces of them flying all over the floor. Shattered pieces of wood and metal covered the floor yet again. Tyrrany came to a stop and panted heavily as red and green gems fell her way.

"Excellent work." Bergan said with a satisfied grin. "Now, let's move on to something more challenging."

Tyrrany sighed in exasperation; just how many waves did she have to endure to prove she was worthy? Rather than complain out loud, the dragoness forced herself back into a fighting stance as her father waved a forepaw through the air yet again. All the remains of the dummies vanished into the floor. The air was quiet for a moment… and then everything shook violently. Tyrrany flinched as a large, stone-covered hand rose from the ground and grasped the floor. She backed out of the way as a enormous golem erupted into existence before her eyes.

"Now, both of you! Show me what you can do!" Bergan exclaimed.

_Thanks, Dad._ Tyrrany groaned internally.

The golem's first move was to smash both Tyrrany and Flame with its fists. The red dragon leaped out of the way just in time, and the golem left a boulder-sized crater in the floor. But when the golem tried to smash Tyrrany, she stayed in place…. And was flattened beneath the golem's fist.

Or so it seemed.

A moment later, a pool of black mist formed out of the golem's shadow. White forepaws rose from the shadows, and the dragoness launched herself into the air with extended wings. Tyrrany held a determined expression as she flew high above the golem's head. She flew just outside of the golem's field of view, until she unleashed an attack between its fiery eyes. Her talons, coated in an aura of purple mist, dug deep into the rocky flesh of the golem. The golem growled and reached up to grab at Tyrrany, but it was distracted by a bust of fire from Flame's maw on its leg.

While the golem shrieked and swung its fists at Flame, he dodged out of the way several times. Meanwhile, Tyrrany unleashed a torrent of green magic from her body, through her talons, and deep into the golem's flesh. Mottled chunks of the golem's stone face began to turn a sickly green, and cracks formed along the surface. It wailed in pain as poison spread quickly through its veins.

The golem shook violently as it writhed in pain. While it was distracted, Tyrrany pulled her talons free and immediately drove them into the golem's eyes. With a burst of earth magic, they were cracked open like eggs. Meanwhile, Flame delivered some more busts of fire upon the creature's legs. The golem's howls grew louder as it struggled to put itself out and snatch Tyrrany off of its face at the same time. But Tyrrany didn't give it the chance; she drove her talons deeper and deeper into the golem. With another charge of her magic, she created an earth bomb within the golem's head. She then let go and flew into the air to get away.

"Flame, look out!" She cried.

The red drake gasped and trotted out of the way before the earth bomb exploded. Chunks of the golem's head were scattered allover the floor. Tyrrany flew out of the way as the remains of the golem flailed madly about, scattering fire everywhere. But before long, the golem's body collapsed onto the floor, sending a small earthquake all throughout the arena. Tyrrany glided down to the floor beside Flame and panted heavily. She was nearly knocked down again as the golem's body exploded into a flood of gems, but then she absorbed some of them and her stamina was restored.

"We did it!" Flame declared. "Good job, Annie!"

Tyrrany didn't respond; she just panted heavily to calm herself down. She could still feel adrenaline coursing through her.

_Finally…_ She sighed. _Maybe now Dad is satisfied with-_

"And now, we move on the final part of the exercise!" Bergan declared.

Tyrrany scowled. There was MORE?

"Here is where you'll either triumph or fail." The purple drake continued. "There's no in-between like last time, my dear. Don't disappoint me."

Tyrrany tensed up; failure wasn't an option for her. Not anymore.

The purple dragon waved his forepaw through the air one last time. All at once, the arena floor disappeared. Tyrrany and Flame yelped as they fell down into a massive chasm for a moment, before fanning their wings to slow their descent. All of the gems fell into the chasm… and bounced off the glaring eyes of several golems.

Tyrrany scowled as she struggled to fly upward. Flame was just behind the white dragoness as the golems' eyes rose upward; they were all standing on an ascending platform. Tyrrany flew around the perimeter of the arena and watched as the golems snarled at her; there were four in all, and none to pleasant. There was just enough space between the four golems for the two dragons to land.

"Now's the time, my dear." Bergan declared. "Show me the power at your disposal!"

Tyrrany sighed as she came to a landing at the center of the platform. Flame came to a landing just beside her, though was careful to keep his distance. The golems snarled down at the dragoness, but did nothing to signal an attack.

Tyrrany shut her eyes and reached within herself. She could feel the multitude of elements within her being clashing violently. Fire, Ice, Lightning and Earth… Wind, Poison, Shadow and Fear… they all fought for dominance within her core. But Tyrrany commanded these elements to quell themselves and fall into line. The eight elements linked together in a circle, and spun about themselves in a harmonious dance. The magic surrounded Tyrrany's core, and then expanded to appear on her scales…

Flame stepped out of the way as a bright, purple aura surrounded Tyrrany's body. She flapped her wings and lifted herself up into the air to be at the center of the four golems.

As the dragoness charged up her magic, Bergan heard several people walk through the doorway behind him. The group consisted of a fire dragon, a female cheetah, a few dragonflies, and a young, golden-hided dragon.

"How is the exercise going, sir?" The cheetah asked.

"Silence, Mira." The Purple dragon scolded. "Don't distract my daughter."

The golden-scaled youngling sat down beside Bergan and rose up to put his forepaws on the banister. Bergan glanced down to see the boy watching Tyrrany eagerly. The young dragon opened his maw to speak, only to then glance up at Bergan and close his maw sheepishly. Bergan sighed and reached over to pat the young dragon on the head.

The boy's name was Frederick, one of Tyrrany's various half-brothers. He was twelve years old, and had a sloppy mane of black hair. Frederick always liked coming to see his sister during her combat training; after all, what younger siblings didn't look up to their older ones?

Meanwhile, the purple aura glowed brighter and burned hotter around Tyrrany's body. She could feel something slipping out of place within her core; a few of the elements she hadn't fully mastered were liable to slip out of control. Tyrrany took a deep breath; she couldn't lose control. Not this time.

"Come on up, Flame." Bergan called down to the red dragon. "You'd best get out of the blast radius."

"Okay…" Flame flew up and out of the arena. He came to a swift landing beside Bergan and the golden youngling, though his eyes never left Tyrrany.

Flame grimaced. "Sir, do you think she'll-?"

"Hush, Flamaedelus." Snapped the adult fire dragon.

The teenager sheepishly lowered his head. "S-Sorry, Pop."

"She can do it…" whispered the golden youngling. "I know she can."

Flame smirked and patted the boy on the head. "Sure, Squirt."

After what felt like an eternity, Tyrrany finally got full control of her magic. She absorbed the purple aura into her scales and brought it to a single point within her core. She held the magic within her throat, and waited for her father to give the signal.

"Now… ATTACK!" Bergan bellowed. With a snap of his talons, the purple drake made all four golems lunge for the dragoness. Flame flinched, while the gathered nobles gasped.

Before any golem could strike Tyrrany, she opened her maw… and a blast of purple energy erupted out of her body like lava from a volcano. The magic rapidly engulfed the four golems in seconds. The force of the explosion caused most of the spectators to reel backwards in recoil; the only one still standing was Bergan.

The golems were obliterated by the pulsing purple power. Limbs collapsed in on themselves as they broke apart from torsos, only to dissipate into dust before they ever made contact with the ground. Soon, there was nothing left of the golems; not even gems served as a reminder that they were there.

As the last remnants of the convexity faded away, the glow around Tyrrany's body died off. She collapsed onto the floating platform and groaned in exhaustion. Flame grimaced and leaped over the railing to glide down to the dragoness. He was joined by the golden youngling and one of the dragonflies. The golden youngling circled around Tyrrany uneasily, while the dragonfly hovered a short distance from her snout.

"Sis! Are you okay?" The golden youngling asked.

"I'm fine…" Tyrrany grumbled. "Don't worry about it, Frederick."

The dragoness struggled to force herself to stand up; the energy expelled fromher body took quite a toll on her. Meanwhile, the nobles up above applauded for the dragoness.

"Sheesh, that magic was something spooky." The young dragonfly said.

"Help me get her up, will ya?" Flame asked as he stuck his head under one of Tyrrany's wings. Frederick tried doing the same with Tyrrany's other wing, though it was clear he wasn't strong enough to lift her.

"I can't really do much to lift her." The dragonfly shrugged.

"Its fine, Arthur." The dragoness snorted. She quickly backed away from Flame and forced herself up onto her haunches. "I can get up on my own."

"Well, you did great, anyway." Flame smiled.

"Yeah, you rocked!" Arthur flew around her head. "Err, no pun intended."

"Thanks…" Tyrrany sighed as she rose onto all fours. She still felt light-headed from the burst of magic. The dragoness took a few paces forward, while her brother brushed against her side. Tyrrany rolled her eyes at this; it was one of her brother's many annoying habits.

As the applause died down, Bergan cleared his throat to get Tyrrany's attention. She looked up nervously as the purple dragon wracked his talons on the railing with a stoic expression. For a moment, Tyrrany feared that she hadn't done well enough; perhaps she took too long to charge up her power. But then Bergan smiled, and he finally clapped as well.

"Congratulations, Tyrrany." He said. "It's taken you a very long time, but you've finally perfected the Convexity Fury."

Tyrrany swelled with pride, and her eyes lit up. She flapped her wings as she stepped closer toward her father. "D-Does that mean I'm finally ready, Dad?"

Bergan's smile faded, and he ran his talons through his beard. "Hmm…"

Tyrrany's heart beat rapidly and she flapped her wings. She couldn't stand it when her father held tension like this.

"Ready for what?" Frederick asked curiously.

"Shh…" Flame put a talon on his muzzle. "Adult stuff, Squirt."

Frederick just frowned, while Tyrrany kept her eyes on Bergan's gaze.

Ever since Tyrrany found out that Queen Elenar had been brought back to life, the white dragoness wanted one thing more than anything else; to hunt the Shadow Queen down. Anger boiled in Tyrrany's blood when she thought about Elenar, and the way she abandoned her father all that time ago. However, Bergan denied Tyrrany the chance of going on a revenge quest. He kept saying, over and over again, that Tyrrany wasn't strong enough to take on Elenar. So, eager to prove that she had what it took, the young heiress trained her physical and magical prowess night and day. For four long, frustrating years.

Tyrrany sighed as she looked at her scales. Ever since she was hatched, she'd been a strange dragoness. White scales; nobody she'd ever met or heard of in all the dragon realms ever had white scales. According to Bergan, white-hided dragons were among the rarest breeds in all of history, matched only by black and purple ones. The heiress was able to wield all eight of the elements of draconic magic. Unfortunately, her powers were a bit more unstable than most; it was only recently that she could properly control them.

Tyrrany had too many memories of how unstable her power was. She looked down at her forelegs, where small scars were still healing. One was when she burned herself with fire magic. Another was when an earth bomb exploded too early. And a particularly nasty one along her hand came from the time she accidentally stabbed herself with an ice spear. Sometimes, when Tyrrany looked at them for too long… they still hurt.

"So am I ready, Dad?" Tyrrany asked.

"Well, I think I need to take some time thinking it over." Bergan finally said.

Tyrrany felt like a weight had dropped onto her head. She looked down at her feet and sighed in defeat. She'd been turned down AGAIN?

"Now don't get me wrong, my dear." Bergan scolded. "I didn't say no. Your progress has been wonderful. I just need to be sure that you're ready. It's a very big decision; your quest for revenge could be a dangerous one."

"But I'm-"

Bergan held a talon up to stop her.

"Besides, there's much to be done, Tyrrany." He continued. "We have guests coming for the Grand Ball tonight, and you need to get ready to greet them. And perhaps you should take the time to practice with your music; it's been a while since you've used your magic to help others instead of yourself." Bergan grinned. "I'm sure that will be an enlightening experience."

Tyrrany sighed and bowed her head again. "Yes, Dad."

"Very good. Go and get ready, then." Bergan smiled. "I love you, Tyrrany."

"I… love you too, Dad." Tyrrany said.

With a wave of Bergan's forepaws, the arena glowed white; seconds later, it was restored to how it was before the training. Frederick gave a little yelp to which Tyrrany snorted; he was always surprised by the feats of magic their father could perform.

Tyrrany walked toward the southern doorway out of the arena. She did her best to maintain her composure while in front of the adults… but as soon as she was out of sight and earshot, she snarled under her breath; all of that hard work for seemingly nothing!

"Hey, wait up!" Arthur shouted from behind. She looked back to see the dragonfly zip up toward her. He was followed close behind by Flame and Frederick. The former lifted his goggles up from his eyes, while the latter trotted quickly in hopes of walking alongside his sister.

"Frederick!" Bergan suddenly called. "Wait!"

The golden youngling came to a quick stop. Flame and Arthur walked past Frederick as he looked up at his father. "Yes, Papa?"

"It's for the best if you give your sister some time to herself." Bergan said. "Come back up here; you'll see her again later tonight."

Frederick slumped his shoulders and frowned. "Yes, Papa…"

Tyrrany looked back and watched her brother spread his wings and take off. She frowned for only a moment, before her anger returned and she marched forward again.

"We'll see you later, Squirt." Flame said up to the golden youngling. He then turned to follow after Tyrrany and Arthur.

~~…~~

Bergan watched as his daughter and her friends left the arena. He stepped to the left so that his son could come to a landing on the platform. Once Tyrrany and her friends were out of sight, he sighed and turned to face the nobles.

"That girl grows more tenacious every day." He stated.

"Perhaps she **is** ready to confront her mother." Flamaedelus said. He adjusted his cloak and fell back onto his haunches. "She won't stay pacified forever."

"It's my own decision to make, Flamaedelus." The purple dragon snapped.

"What decision, Papa?" Frederick asked.

Bergan frowned down at his son. "Nothing need concern you, my boy." He patted Frederick on the head. "Head up to your room; you could do with some practice before your performance tonight."

Frederick tilted his head; he wasn't entirely convinced. "Is Annie going somewhere, Papa?"

"Frederick…" Bergan sighed and massaged his muzzle. "You're a smart boy. So you should be smart enough to know that there are some things you shouldn't have to worry about. Now run along, please." He patted Frederick's head again. "The adults have adult matters today."

Frederick sighed again and rose up onto his feet. He walked slowly past the other nobles and vanished down the hallway. Bergan frowned as he watched his son go; he never liked having to send his children out of the room… but, business was business. And his kids needed to stay out of his business, for their sake.

"Tyrrany isn't a child anymore, Sir." Flamaedelus said, drawing the purple drake's attention. "She'll be demanding to be allowed to make her own decisions soon enough. Trust me; that's how teenagers are."

"Hmph." Bergan snorted and adjusted his cloak. He rose up to make his way past the nobles and out through the doorway. "Let's take this conversation elsewhere."

Bergan, strode forward down the hallway, Flamaedelus and the other nobles following just behind him. The purple dragon adjusted his cloak and looked this way and that to be sure that nobody was listening in.

"Tonight's the big night, ladies and gentlemen." Bergan said in a quieter tone. "Our business partners from Aeroshard and Dante's Freezer will be here for the Ball. And after we've had our merry making…" Bergan stopped and looked around at the group. "The first stages of the plans will begin."

The nobles exchanged glances. One at a time, they nodded their heads in supplication toward the purple dragon. Bergan smiled in satisfaction, and turned to walk off with a flourish of his cloak.

He had a lot of work to do.

~~…~~

The two dragons and the dragonfly walked briskly down the marble hallway toward the locker rooms. Flame grimaced as he looked over Tyrrany; the dragoness had a sour disposition. As they walked, the drake felt like trying to lighten the mood with casual conversation.

"You doing okay, Annie?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Flame." She responded coldly.

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" She snapped, making Flame step back with a startle.

"Sorry…" He frowned. Flame decided to hold his tongue as they came to a stop by the locker area. Flame and Arthur stepped into the boy's room, while made her way into the girl's room with a snort. The floor was made of blue hard-tiles, and the walls were off-white. Various metal lockers were arranged in rows all across the room, and a few shower stalls were placed along the far wall.

Tyrrany was alone in here; she rarely came around when other students were present… and never with her scales exposed. She approached her locker, the nearest one to the doorway without being directly visible through it. She pulled out the outfit she wore whenever she needed to go out in public.

First, she pulled on four long, black wool stockings over all four of her legs. Each one went all the way up her leg to her torso, and had holes for the tips of her talons to fit through. She then put on a similar stocking over her tail, which also went up to her torso. Next, she folded in her wings and tied a black cloak of the same material around her neck, which fell over her back and covered part of her legs. The cloak came with a specially-designed hood for the dragoness to hide her horns and hair behind.

After putting all of this on, Tyrrany pulled a satchel out of her locker. The satchel was made of golden thread, and was emblazoned with the image of crossed möbius signs on the flat side of the satchel. After grabbing this item, the dragoness approached a mirror on the far side of the locker room. She opened the satchel up and pulled out a container filled with purple makeup.

She spent the better part of an hour putting the makeup on every one of the white scales on her face and part of her neck.

Her father didn't want too many dragons knowing that Tyrrany's hide was white. He said that if anybody found out, they would hunt the heiress down and kill her as if she were a monster. This would happen because, in the past, almost all white dragons have been cold-blooded, amoral, cannibalistic monsters. Bergan said that Tyrrany was an exception to this, but most dragons wouldn't agree. As a result, the purple drake had an outfit and makeup commissioned for his daughter to wear whenever she goes out in public.

As she grew, Tyrrany had to keep getting new outfits. The only people who knew about her secret were Bergan, Flame, Arthur, Anthony, a few of Bergan's closest subordinates… and her siblings.

Tyrrany understood the reasons for the disguise… but that didn't mean she didn't snarl every time she put the disgusting purple GOOP on her face. The smell, the texture, the itchiness… it was a nightmare every time.

She wanted to just throw the makeup and stupid clothing away, and show the whole world her white hide. But she new this would have dire consequences: She would no doubt end up having to fight for her life against an entire city of people, maybe even an entire world. So, the heiress did as her father told her... no matter how much she hated it.

When she finally finished with the makeup, she put the container away and pulled out the biggest item in her locker: her violin case. She pulled it out, opened it up, and gazed upon the item within.

The violin was made of the finest wood that money could by, and had a varied assortment of runes and glyphs imprinted on the short sides of its perimeter. The stalk of the instrument was emblazoned with the image of a red phoenix rising from a pile of ashes. The four strings were tightly tuned over the large circle that revealed the insides of the violin. On the backside of the instrument was a message embedded into the wood, which was carved by paw. The message read:

_A very special treasure, __f__or MY special treasure. As _**_l_**_ong as you hold this violin, you hold physic__a__l proof that there is so__m__eone out there who loves you dearly. Whatever the color of your scales, I shall love and care for you, now and forev_**_e_**_r._

Tyrrany sighed as she traced her forepaws delicately over the strings. She picked up her bow, grasped the handle, and sat back on her haunches to play a few tunes. Whenever the dragoness got stressed out, she played her music to ease her mind.

As the dragoness was playing, she heard the door to the locker room open up. She flinched as two dragoness, one red and one blue, were chatting together. The two of them were wearing Faeshrine Academy student uniforms.

"…And then I told him to ditch the cap." The icy dragoness chuckled.

"Wow…" The red one muttered. "I never would have guessed that-"

Both dragonesses gasped upon seeing Tyrrany in the locker room. The purple dragoness sneered and put her violin bow down as the two of them backed up against a wall.

"Oh, uh… Miss Tyrrany." The red dragoness bowed her head. "We, uh, didn't realize this locker room was occupied."

"It won't be in a minute." The dragoness snorted. She closed up her case, attached it to her satchel, and stood up. "I'm done here."

"Right, okay!" The blue dragoness exclaimed. She sheepishly stepped away from the door as Tyrrany walked past them. As she put her hand on the door, Tyrrany glanced back with a scowl. Both dragonesses yelped and looked away. Tyrrany just scoffed and stepped out the door.

Flame was out in the hall, seated on his haunches by the boys' locker door. Arthur was slumped down atop the red drake's snout, and the pair were talking about this and that. But as soon as they saw Tyrrany approach, Flame sat up and sent Arthur falling to the floor.

"Gah!" The dragonfly yelped as he beat his wings to slow his descent.

"Oops." Flame blushed, though Tyrrany could hardly tell. "Sorry, bud."

"Watch it next time…" Arthur grumbled as he flew up to hover beside Flame's head.

"Hi." She said quickly, feeling undignified. "Let's get out of here."

"Looking good, Annie." Flame replied.

"Shut up, Flame." The now-purple dragoness sneered.

"That's our Angry Annie!" Arthur smirked.

Tyrrany groaned and shook her head before walking off ahead. "Come on, let's go."

Flame and Arthur quickly followed close behind.

Anrgy Annie was Arthur and Flame's pet name for Tyrrany. The dragoness supposed that she'd given them plenty of reason to call her that over the years. Honestly, she thought the pet name was stupid. But more often than not she couldn't bring herself to confront the pair over it. Not when they were the only friends she had.

As Tyrrany was growing up in Faeshrine, she didn't get along with other children very well. At first, when she was only a little cub, other kids made fun of the fact that she always wore a strange outfit and couldn't control her magic as well as the others. But the worst thing that she was mocked for was the fact that she always cried about not having a mother. She tried to fight back at first, but she was hopelessly outnumbered by the older and bigger cubs.

However, when she was six years old, and being bullied by a girl name Jenna and her friends, Flame and Arthur came to her rescue. Tyrrany didn't know what to make of the two boys at first, but eventually became grateful for their help. From then on, the red dragon and green dragonfly were the only two other kids who poked a little fun with her. However, a lot of kids, especially Jenna, continued to mock the heiress, especially when her two friends weren't around. The white dragoness was left broken hearted.

And then, when the Tyrrany was twelve years old, a day came when an earth dragoness tried to yank Tyrrany's cloak off to see what she was hiding behind it. A new emotion flared inside the white dragoness: Rage. She immediately turned and, for the first time, unleashed a great blast of fire breath from her maw, setting the other girl aflame. Unfortunately, the attack harmed Tyrrany as well, and both girls were rushed to the infirmary.

From that day on, the white dragoness trained herself, allowing herself to become stronger physically and magically. With this power, she began brutally attacking anyone who tried to harm her again. Soon, fewer kids made fun of her, and more kids FEARED her. Her father Bergan didn't approve of this behavior, and would often punish her if she got too out of hand. So, Tyrrany did her best to avoid most other young dragons her age.

Despite all this, Flame and Arthur remained as loyal of friends to the dragoness as they always had. They were the only ones that Tyrrany would, on occasion, open up to.

It was the middle of the afternoon as the trio of teenagers walked out of the front doors of Faeshrine Academy. Immediately the hustle and bustle of countless dragons and non-dragons assaulted Tyrrany's ear frills. Most of the non-dragons were down below on the city streets, while many dragons flew about in the sky. It was quite a majestic view… from high atop the giant mushroom.

Faeshrine was known as the City of Wonders throughout the dragon realms. After all, how many dragon cities were built in the middle of a majestic forest of mushrooms? Dozens of the buildings were built atop the wide caps of the mushrooms from east to west; this was known as the dragon district. Meanwhile, on the ground, many more buildings were carved out of the stalks and reinforced with stone. And between those many stalks were interconnected streets, upon which many carriages and trolleys ventured back and forth. Most of the architecture ranged in shades of purple, which complimented the golden mushroom caps and stalks splendidly.

The Faeshrine Academy sat atop one of the largest mushrooms in the city. It was joined by two others, all of which sat at the very heart of Faeshrine. The FTC's headquarters was on the mushroom to the west. Tyrrany sighed as she glanced at that building; there was much work to be done there later today. She snorted and stepped in the opposite direction; she didn't want to be dragged down with that right now. Not when things were going the way they were.

"So, where do you guys want to go?" Flame asked. Tyrrany blinked and looked over at the red drake.

"Well, we could hang out at the Arial Gardens." Arthur suggested.

"Again?" Flame groaned. "It's so boring there. Nothing to do."

"Well, I happen to **like** the gardens, man." The dragonfly snapped. Flame rolled his eyes. "The bellflowers are amazing this time of year, and there's plenty of butterflies to go around."

"Well, where do _you_ suggest we go, Tyrrany?" He asked the dragoness. Tyrrany sighed and looked up at the edges of the sunlight.

"There're only a few hours left before King Saul arrives." She stated. "And that means _he_ is going to arrive here, too."

Flame and Arthur frowned. The red dragon sat back on his haunches and grimaced. "Yeah…"

"He's the last person that I want to see tonight." The dragoness continued. "So, I'm going to spend the rest of my free time as far away from him as possible: I'm going to the hideout."

"The hideout?" Arthur repeated.

"You two can come if you want, but that's where I'm going." She turned toward the edge of the mushroom cap and started walking.

Off in that direction was a tower that connected to a cable car; one of many others that connected the countless mushroom caps to each other. It was mostly for the non-dragons… but Tyrrany wasn't exactly able to take flight with so much baggage.

Flame flashed Arthur a quick glance. "I guess we better go along, Artie."

The dragonfly sighed and shook his head. "So much for the Arial Gardens."

Flame pulled his goggles over his eyes and ran after Tyrrany, Arthur flying close behind.

The dragoness walked across the mushroom cap, her two friends following close behind. She got in line with a crowd of cheetahs and waited for the cable car to arrive to take her north.

At that very moment, an earth dragon, one whom Tyrrany hated more than any other dragon close to her age, was rapidly approaching Faeshrine.

~~…~~

Three large, wood-and-metal ships were sailing across the central ocean.

The harsh waters of the sea crashed violently against the vessels as a nasty storm took place. The sky was almost completely hidden away by blackened clouds, and millions of droplets of water crashed violently against the decks of the ships. The winds blew harshly against the white sails of the vessels, trying as hard as they could to blow them off-course. The very air was partially covered in mist, making it all the more difficult to continue onwards. A multitude of sailors ran about the boats, doing their jobs to prevent the vessels from becoming severely damaged.

Each vessel was large enough to carry up to seventy beings, dragon and non-dragon alike. They all had great white sails, which had the image of a yellow, Inverted Circle: The sigil of the earth dragon royal family. These vessels belonged to Saul, former king of the city of Glenhaven.

The earth dragon stood upon the bow of the lead ship, staring off at the sea ahead with his yellow eyes.

Saul wore the same cape he always wore over his wings, though his uniform was patched up here and there. He scowled as he looked to the skies; storms seemed to follow him wherever he sailed aboard his flagship, the _Red Quee_n.

Four years had passed since the Dark dragons reappeared. Four years since Saul was exiled from his own kingdom. He dug his talons into the wood and snarled; Saul had to do everything in his power to hold onto what few territories were still under his control. Telus and the Elders of Glenhaven had taken practically everything from him, and there were few other cities who offered Saul respite or unity.

_Elenar…_ Saul thought as he barred his fangs. _Damn you, Elenar!_

The dragoness Elenar was now known as the High Queen of Warfang. Thanks to her, Saul and his family was stripped of everything. Oh, how he wanted vengeance; Saul wanted nothing more than to sink his talons deep into her flesh and tear her asunder. But for four years, Saul saw no hope of getting his revenge on those who'd stolen from him. At least… up until now.

As he stood upon the bow, Saul had become severely drenched by the never-ending torrent of water splashing across his body. However, he didn't care: He was too busy looking onwards towards the north. He could just barely see the northern continent looming on the horizon. The ships were headed for the southeastern-most edge of the northern continent. The Mushroom Forest waited, as did the city that sat on the coast.

Saul and his immediately family were traveling to the city of Faeshrine for a variety of reasons. One of the most prominent ones was to attend a Regal Ball being held to celebrate the eighteenth birthday of Tyrrany, the daughter of President Bergan.

"Bergan…" Saul sighed uneasily.

Bergan was one of Saul's last remaining allies. They weren't the best of friends growing up, but the purple dragon was a viable business partner of Saul's father Gaius over the years. The FTC would supply Aeroshard and Glenhaven with goods and supplies, while King Gaius supplied Faeshrine with soldiers. But with Gaius gone, it was up to Saul to keep the business relationship going. And soon, Saul's own son would have to do his part to keep the union strong. But while there would be pleasantries abound, Saul had another… more personal reason for meeting with Bergan.

"It won't be long now." The earth dragon said in a gruff voice. "Once we get to Faeshrine, everything can begin."

"Hey, get back here!" Someone shouted across the way. Saul curiously turned in time to see a teenaged lightning dragon scampering across the deck. A cheeah sailor was angrily pursuing the dragon and muttering curses. The young dragon looked back at the cheetah and laughed at him. Saul took this opportunity to glide down across the way and step into the teen's path… it didn't take long for him to slam against Saul as if he were brick wall.

"Oof!" The drake fell backward onto the deck. There was a clattering noise; the teenager dropped a gold necklace. When the teenager noticed he dropped it, he reached out for it, only for the cheetah to swipe it away.

"What's going on here?" Saul demanded.

"This little punk tried to steal from me!" The cheetah hissed as he stowed the necklace within his jacket.

"Is that so?" Saul's eyes narrowed.

"Uh…" The lightning dragon said nervously. "Maybe?"

With a frustrated roll of his eyes, Saul grabbed the teenager by the neck and forced him onto his feet. He then signaled for two other sailors to approach, which made the teenager tense up.

"Take this brat down to the brig; he's to be confined there for the rest of the trip." Saul ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The dragons said, which mate the teenager gasp in fright. He tired to get away, but he couldn't escape Saul's grip. The sailors put a muzzle on the teenager and proceeded to drag him below-deck.

"Hey, come on!" The teenager shouted as he was dragged away. "Johnny said you were cool!"

Saul flinched, and snorted. Of course one of his son's friends would say something like that. Perhaps it was time to teach his son a quick lesson…

"LORD GENERAL!" A fire dragon behind the wheel of the ship called out.

Saul winced; that had been his title for a long time, to be sure, but it frustrated him that he was no longer called a king. But he sucked in his pride and turned to address the fire drake.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"This storm is going to delay us from getting to the northern continent before Sunset, sir." The sailor stated. "We'll be lucky if we can make it within the next twenty-four hours!"

"Keep the vessel moving towards Faeshrine!" Saul commanded. "And quicken the pace, why don't you? We need to get to that Ball post-haste!"

"But sir! The ship might take severe damage at this rate alone." The dragon stated. "Who knows what will happen if-!"

"That's an order, sailor!" The earth dragon bellowed. "Follow it!"

The sailor winced. "Yes, Lord General."

Saul turned to roar at the rest of his crew. That certainly got their attention in a hurry.

"Listen up!" He began. "I want all able-bodied water dragons onboard the three vessels to start using their powers to lift the excess rainwater off the ships and into the ocean! IMMEDIATELY!"

"Y... Yes, sir." They all responded in unison.

"And in the meantime, I want several others of them to clear the way for us to see in this weather!"

"Aye aye, Lord General!"

Saul turned around and walked towards the entryway towards the lower cabins of the main ship. He grimaced. "Where is that boy when you need him?"

The earth dragon pushed the doorway open and marched downstairs.

The general made his way through the wooden bowels of the ship, pushing past the occasional sailor who ran off on his way to his assigned duties. The aged wood of the ship's bowels creaked with every step he took, and the heavily muffled sound of waves crashing against the ship's hull could be heard.

Saul walked past his wife Olivia's personal quarters, and found himself walking towards the doorway that let to Saul's office. He could hear voices coming from inside the doorway, and knew immediately who was inside. The earth dragon groaned.

"Of course." He muttered. "Always following his own rules..."

Saul pushed the doorway open and looked inside, eyeing the dragons in the room.

The Captain's quarters were one of the larger chambers in the main vessel. It was at the far end of the ship, and as such, the back wall had a massive windowpane running along it, which was protected by a thick barrier that resembled chain link armor. The raging sea could be seen just beyond it. Several shelves with various trinkets were decorated along the other walls of quarters, and a large, metal desk sat at the center of it, covered in various notebooks, quills, seafaring maps, and other such items.

All about the room, at least eight dragons of various ages and elements were chatting about various topics. Most of them were dressed in dirty bandanas and rags, and some were even carrying small weapons. Whatever they were talking about, it would remain a mystery, for all of the young dragons looked upon Saul with shock and alarm. The Commander glared at most of them, but soon turned his gaze towards the center of the quarters.

Just behind the desk, there was a large, silk cushion, with a large wall to protect the sitter's backside, and a small hole at the base for the tail to slip through. The cushion was turned towards the back window, away from Saul. The lime green tail of a dragon was protruding from the chair, and a small, silver switchblade was being tossed into the air, caught in the hidden dragon's forepaw, and tossed into the air yet again. Two young dragonesses stood on either side of the Cushion, a blue one on the left and a red one on the right. They happily watched the hidden dragon's every move, and caught the switchblade for him whenever it fell slightly out of his reach.

Saul sighed. "Jonathan."

The hidden dragon stopped tossing his switchblade into the air, rotated the cushion around, and looked up at his father.

"Hi, Dad." Jonathan said with a slight grin.

Jonathan was eighteen years old. The past thickness of his build had slowly slimmed down a bit, and he had become taller. His dark brown cloak had seen a lot of wear and tear over the last four years. His mane was short and wild; he never liked brushing it. Two silver rings decorated each of the ankles on his forelegs, and a large quantity of silver piercings dotted his horns and eye ridges. But the most prominent, unnerving aspect of Jonathan's face were the three grueling scars that arced across his muzzle; his worst wound from the battle for Warfang all that time ago.

Saul looked across at his son with irritation. But he took a breath and did his best to steady himself.

"Jonathan," He began, "you know very well that your... _friends_ aren't allowed in my quarters. In fact, it's only rarely that I allow **you** to come in here."

"You serious, Pops?" The younger earth dragon asked, feigning astonishment. "Oh man, my bad." Jonathan looked around at the other young dragons. "Well, you heard 'em, boys and girls." He said with a shrug. "Better clear out now, before my old man blows his top."

Without a word, the other young dragons rushed past the General and out into the hallway. The fire and water dragonesses standing on either side of Jonathan lightly kissed each side of his face just before taking off, making him blush. Soon, the two earth dragons were alone in the quarters.

When it came to Jonathan, Saul was at an emotional crossroads. The young earth drake was Saul and Olivia's only child, and as such was the General's only heir. Saul and Jonathan shared the same ultimate hope: To make the Dark dragoness Elenar pay for the humiliation they'd suffered, and for denying them the right to revive King Gaius. Furthermore, once Jonathan had come of age, the General had wished for his son to enlist in the army of Aeroshard, so that he'd have the proper physical and mental training that Saul had at that age.

However, despite the General's best efforts, Jonathan had ended up becoming more than a bit of a brat. The young dragon adamantly refused to join the academy, and hardly ever liked acknowledging that he was even of royal blood at all. In the years since the royal family's banishment from Glenhaven, Jonathan took a liking to making friends with various street urchins in Aeroshard. Nowadays he'd made his own little gang of thugs, and they were becoming quite a thorn in Saul's side.

"Jonathan, we need to talk." Saul said with another sigh.

"About what, Pops?" Jonathan queried. "What's up?"

"It's about this gang of yours." Saul answered sternly.

"Oh, you mean the Crazy Aces?" The younger dragon asked. "What about them?"

"For too long now, you and your group of thugs have been causing quite a number of problems in Aeroshard." The General sat down on his haunches. "Time and again, I hear reports about a group of teenagers, your 'boys', breaking into someone's business or place of residence, and performing acts of vandalism or other public indecencies."

Jonathan's expression weakened slightly, but he still held a slight grin on his face.

"As a matter of fact…" Saul brought head a bit closer to his son. "one of your boys got caught pick-pocketing one of my sailors; I had to send him off to the brig."

"Geez, which one was it?" Jonathan asked. "What is Reynold? I'll bet it was Reynold."

"It doesn't matter which one it was; the fact that any of them did it at ALL is a problem." Saul snapped.

"Well my boys can't help themselves sometimes." Jonathan said as he tossed his switchblade into the air again. "There're an awful lot of suckers back home."

"SUCKERS?" Saul bellowed. The adult dragon snatched the switchblade out of the air, causing his son to flinch.

"The people of Aeroshard are YOUR people, Jonathan!" The Commander roared. "Aeroshard is the last bastion of power that our family has! I cannot stand how you willingly due harm to innocent beings! Beings whom you should be preparing to guide as their future ruler, no less!"

The young dragon stammered for a bit. "Well, I..."

"You have been guilty of a large number of crimes, Jonathan." Saul interrupted. "Luckily, up until this point, I have been able to have the blame get passed on to some of your older subordinates, since you were a minor when the crimes were committed. However, now that you are eighteen, you are now a legal adult by Draconic law. If you, or any of your gang members, commit one more crime in Aeroshard, I will have no choice but to have you detained!"

Jonathan gasped, and looked up at his father in fear. Upon seeing this, the adult dragon's wrathful expression weakened to a frown of disapproval.

"Do you think I want to do such a thing, Jonathan?" The General asked, finally calmed down.

"Uh, no, Pops..." The young dragon answered sheepishly.

"Of course not." Saul put the switchblade down and sighed. "You're the only son I have, Jonathan, and you mean the world to me. However, I am a Ruler first, and a father second. I simply **must** protect my people from any and all threats, even those in the form of my own family. And this gang of yours is a **great **threat to my people, which makes **you** a great threat to my people, at this rate."

"If you hate the Crazy Aces so much," Jonathan asked, "then why did you invite them on this little pleasure cruise to Faeshrine?"

Saul sighed and scratched his head with a wing-thumb.

"You will see soon enough." He answered. "And while we're on the subject of Faeshrine, there is a matter that needs bringing up."

The young dragon's eyes beamed. "You're talking about _her_, right?"

"Yes." Saul answered, setting the switchblade down on the desk before Jonathan. "When you meet her again, I trust you will know how to treat her. You will be spending a lot of time with her in the near future, you know."

The young dragon's grin grew wider. "Oh, I know, alright. And I can't wait to see my future Dad-in-law, too. That Bergan's always been a cool guy."

"Uh, yes..." Saul replied, uneasy with the use of modern-day slang. "In any case, we will be arriving shortly. Go pack your things, and make sure that your 'boys' don't steal anything from the ship."

"Whatever, Pops."

"I'm serious, Jonathan." Saul scolded. "From now on, you're on thin ice. If you or any of your gang members perform so much as a misdemeanor upon anything or anyone under Aeroshard jurisdiction, you will suffer **dearly** for it. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Po-"

"And stop calling me that." The General interrupted. "I am your father, and you are to show me the proper respect."

"Yes... Father." He said halfheartedly. "Whatever you say."

"Good. Now get going."

The young earth dragon got up from the desk, grabbed his switchblade, and walked past Saul to leave the quarters. The General watched him go, a frown on his face.

_If I cannot stop him from committing crimes, _he thought, _then maybe I can at least have him commit crimes against my enemies._

~~…~~

Greetings, friends and loved ones.

Once upon a time, in 2011, I wrote the original version of Forsaken Blood in about 3 weeks; one chapter per day. And it was terrible. Awful. No good, and very bad. I wrote some things that make my eyes bleed these days. Chief among them; my obsessive habit of capitalizing ALL the nouns! I tried rewriting the story in 2012… but I never finished it, because I was still a bad writer.

But hey, here we are in the latest, definitive version. Welcome to The Legend of Rune: Forsaken Blood! After nine years in development, hopefully it will have been worth the wait.

(A cookie to anyone who gets the reference).

_Tenebra ecce Veritas._


	3. Act 1, Chapter 2

_The same day, in the city of Warfang._

High above the towers and spires of the ancient dragon city, two black dragons were chasing each other around.

"Hurry up, Slowpoke!" One of them shouted behind himself between fits of laughter.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Cy!" The one protested.

They were Rune and Cyrus: The twin princes of Warfang.

The two black dragons had been living in Warfang with their family for four years now. In that time, the city had changed considerably. With the Malefor ordeal resolved, Warfang became the new hub for dark dragons; they came in from secret corners all across the realms. And of course, many non-dragons returned to the city, either to start new lives, or to pick up the pieces of old ones they'd lost. But honestly, a lot of this was a tad too much for Rune to handle. He was just happy to finally have his original family again.

If only things in Warfang were truly peaceful. But the smoke rising up from the streets in the outer district proved that this just wasn't the case.

"Come on, Rune, don't fall behind!" Cyrus snapped back at his brother. "We need to hurry up!"

Rune flinched; he'd been lost in his thoughts again. He shook his head and beat his wings harder. "Sorry, Cyrus."

Rune and Cyrus were both seventeen now. Rune had gotten taller and become bulkier in build; however, he was still years away from the muscular frame his father Baneth had. All six of his horns had gotten thicker, and his mane was neatly trimmed. Cyrus was taller as well, but was still shorter than his brother. He was also much leaner than Rune; his frame was slender, almost feminine. His four dark horns and magenta talons were polished to sheen, and a dark purple crystal hung around his neck on a small chain. This had some… unfortunate side effects when out amongst others.

The two black dragons flew toward the southern gate of Warfang; Rune could see even more pillars of smoke rising up from the streets. The princes' mother, High Queen Elenar, had dispatched a squadron of soldiers to investigate the area. Cyrus wanted to see what was happening, so he took off as soon as he heard the news. Rune tagged along reluctantly; he didn't want to see his brother get hurt in the process.

The closer the two got to the area, the more they could hear sounds of battle. Down below on the streets, a multitude of wooden carriages had crashed into the sidewalk in a severe pile-up. Some of the carriages were on fire, and nearby water dragons were struggling to douse the flames in a panic. A medical unit was on standby near the pile-up, and several medics were tending to injured civilians.

"Oh, this looks bad…" Cyrus grimaced. "Do you think that-?"

The prince was cut off by an explosion a few blocks away, just behind the wall of smoke.

"Yes." Rune sighed. "Whatever you were going to say, the answer's yes."

"Well, let's go lend a paw, then!" Cyrus declared. "Descendants of Spyro and Cynder need to help the people, after all!"

The shorter black dragon beat his wings and descended through the cloud of smoke without a hitch. Rune just grimaced and hurried to chase after his brother.

~~…~~

Two grey-hided dragons stood tall; one was male and the other female, and both wore dark grey robes. They were surrounded on all sides by dragons of various colors. The attackers had one thing in common: they wore bronze-tinted armor.

The male dragon pounded the earth and roared furiously; a burst of red waves erupted from his maw and struck several dragons. A few of the enemies stood their ground, but a few more collapsed in fear. The grey drake snorted and charged forward to smash the standing enemies asunder with a powerful ram.

He was Grail, General of the army of Warfang, and oldest living Deep Shadow.

As the General did battle with several of the attackers, his dragoness companion hissed and got into a battle stance to face off against any who rose against her. She unleashed a powerful roar of her own, though her magic gave it the form of a ear-piercing wail. The enemies wore helmets that mostly shielded from the attacks, but a few of them still became disoriented and collapsed against each other. The dragoness scowled as she sprang forward to do battle. She was Rose, another member of the Deep Shadows.

Grail and Rose were sent by Queen Elenar to deal with a group of invaders who launched a surprise attack that morning. The two Deep Shadows had arrived with several soldiers, though most of their forces were splintered off to deal with the separate threats across the city blocks. Five innocent dragons, light and dark alike, were already slain by the time the Deep Shadows arrived.

"Give up now, freaks!" One of the dragons in bronze armor hissed. "You can't fight forever!"

"Neither can you!" Grail stood up tall and roared.

"This doesn't look good, Grail." Rose said as she came to a stop at the General's side. "Though I doubt appearances are valid, if we're lucky."

"If I were half the age I am now, it wouldn't be a problem." Grail replied. "I'm getting too old for this."

"I suppose time hasn't been kind to you very much." Rose said as she shifted into a different fighting stance.

"Speaking of time…" The fear dragon grumbled. "Where in the world is that draken? She should have gotten here by now! Little Miss Blade-Mistress…"

"Now's not the time for complaints, Grail." Rose stated.

With that, the two Deep Shadows returned to battle against the enemy forces. On one side of the battlefield, Grail thrashed about amongst the squadron of soldiers. He moved as fast as his aging body would allow, and slashes at their bodies with red-tinted talons. Several blasts of ice and lightning were sent his way, but the material of his ark robes prevented the projectiles from piercing his hide.

_You'd think they'd learn by now…_ Grail thought with a snort.

Using the last reserves of his magic, Grail unleashed several fear wails against the enemy soldiers. One by one, they began collapsing upon the street once again. The General took the opportunity to slash at their heels to keep them from rising up again. Grail would have loved to just kill them then and there… but the High Queen had ordered that he take prisoners instead of leave bodies.

On the other side of the area, Rose unleashed several more ear-piercing shrieks. Little by little, her magic worked its way through the helmets the soldiers wore. And, of course, she was no slouch when it came to physical combat, and did her best to fend off the onslaught of enemies.

Unfortunately, while Rose was distracted, a fire dragon managed to sneak up from behind and stab her left hind leg with his talons. The dragoness cried out in pain as the metal pierced her robes. The dragon traced long, brutal slashes along her flank and part of her side. By the time Rose managed to double back from the attacker, her clothes were stained with blood. Rose limped away, cursing under her breath the whole while, as the fire dragon approached with a red glow in his maw.

"GRAIL!" the dragoness cried out, her voice amplified with her magic to ensure her comrade's attention. The General quickly spotted Rose on the ground and charged to her aid. As he ran, a storm of lightning descended from the sky. A few of the bolts managed to singe the tips of his five horns, making him snarl.

Grail slammed into the offending fire drake and knocked him away, making him spill his fire breath allover the place off to the side. Unfortunately, the force of the blow caused pain to spring up across his back and flanks, making him crumple over on the ground beside Rose. He struggled to regain his footing as Rose clutched her wounds.

"Are you alright, Rose?" Grail asked with a groan.

"At the moment, no." She said through a wince. "How would really be a good time to call for some reinforcements, but I'm low on magic."

"Me too…" Grail snorted in frustration.

Grail and Rose looked around as the bronze-armored dragons approached them. Many of them growled as they charged up their magic. The General forced himself to shift to stand above Rose; hopefully his bulky frame would absorb most of the attacks and keep his ally from taking deadly hits.

"You're in for it now, freaks." The fire dragon from before growled. The soldiers to his left and right charged up their magic. "The Sons of Culmubrae will have their revenge!"

Grail tensed up as the dragons prepared to attack…

"HALT!" A dragoness screamed across the way.

The soldiers all flinched at the declaration. The leader carefully turned around and was alarmed to see a red dragoness approach from the other side of the road. She was flanked on either side by several dark dragons in silvery armor.

The dragoness had mane of hair, which was pulled back from her eyes. She wore a set of dark robes, though a red sword scabbard was strapped to her flank. She gazed angrily at the bronze-clad dragons as she dug her talons into the ground as a show of force.

"Guardian Apella…" The male red drake said with a sneer. "You have a lot of nerve to show your face, traitor."

"I'm no traitor." Apella scowled. "And it's Deep Shadow Apella, now."

The dragoness reached over to grasp the hilt of her sword in her jaws and pulled it free. She then took a feral stance as the silver-clad soldiers prepared for a fight.

"Surrender now, or else." The dragoness hissed around her sword hilt.

"We don't surrender to traitors!" The red drake roared.

With another snarl, Apella charged forward, her soldiers following suit. The male drake led his own soldiers forward into battle, and there was a mighty clash. Magic exploded against magic in the hefty brawl, and Apella's sword slashed at scale and armor alike.

This was just enough of a distraction for Grail to help Rose onto her paws. The grey dragoness still winced as she tried to keep the bleeding under control. He then pulled her back a short distance as Apella dealt with the last of the assailants.

One by one, Apella rendered her opponents unable to fight. Patches of burning flames raged on all across the arena; not of her own design. After a good long fight, soon only one assailant was left; the lead fire dragon. Apella snarled at the enemy and held her sword at the ready.

"You may have taken down my allies…" The assailant growled. "You may even defeat me. But you won't stop the Sons of Culmubrae, traitor!"

Apella barred her fangs and charged forward as the assailant did the same. With a slash of blades and a burst of magic, the assailant's forelegs were rendered useless. The drake howled as he collapsed to the ground, and Apella forcibly pinned him down. And as if by some miracle, this was the exact moment when reinforcements arrived in the form of dark dragon soldiers.

"Take all of these dragons straight to the dungeons!" Apella ordered as one soldier applied a muzzle and shackles to the lead assailant. "No killing; the High Queen wants them alive for trial."

"Yes, ma'am." The soldier saluted. He then signaled those orders to the rest of the dark dragons. With the enemies rendered pacified, Apella put her sword back in its scabbard. She sighed as she made her way across the street and over to Grail and Rose.

"Are you two alright?" Apella asked.

"Do we look like we're alright?" Grail snorted. He then winced in pain as something groaned in his back.

"Well, don't worry: Cerulean will be on his way shortly." Apella smiled.

This wasn't the first time that surprise attacks were launched on the streets of Warfang. Though the Order of Culmubrae's highest members were officially locked deep in the bowels of the dungeons, their influence was still spread out across the lands. Groups of hateful dragons rose up to avenge the former Pappas Richteriel. They called themselves the Sons of Culmubrae, and would stop at nothing to wreak havoc for dark dragon kind until their dying breaths.

"What kept you, draken?" Grail snapped at Apella. "I would have expected a former Guardian to be able to arrive on time when dispatched by the queen."

Apella sneered. "Look, I'm sorry that I didn't get here before Rose was injured. But I needed to rally together the troops; they'd been scattered in various smaller skirmishes. Look…"

The dragoness turned and pointed off toward the sky; several more smoke stacks had risen up during Grail and Rose's initial battle. The one-eyed dragon scoffed and fell back onto his haunches.

"Well, you'd best learn to move faster than that in the future, Sword-Mistress." He flapped his wings. "There's never time to waste when the civilians are being attacked."

"I know that…" Apella said bitterly.

Apella was once the Fire Guardian of the Prime Temple, to the west. She and another Guardian, a water drake named Cerulean, were given the offer to become Deep Shadows after the Malefor ordeal ended. Elenar had hoped to further diversify the ranks of the Deep Shadows as a sign to the people of Warfang that light and dark dragons could come together in unity once again. While this made sense to several other Deep Shadows, Grail found it difficult to place his trust in a former Guardian.

"That was amazing!" Cried a young voice from behind.

Immediately all three Deep Shadows got into a fighting stance and turned to face the newcomer… only to realize that a black dragon was standing before them. Another black dragon came to a landing beside his brother and grimaced.

"Whoa, easy there." Prince Cyrus said as he fell back onto his haunches. "It's just me."

"Your highnesses?" Apella asked worriedly. She scanned the skies for any other young dragons that might be arriving. Meanwhile, Grail stomped forward and growled in exasperation.

"What're you two doing here?" Grail demanded.

"We were just curious as to what was going on over here." Rune answered. He looked over at Rose and gasped upon seeing the dragoness's wound. He skipped past the other Deep Shadows and held a forepaw out toward her flank. His talons glowed a bright blue as he channeled his healing magic.

Apella sighed and shook her head. "Boys, this is a battle zone, not a playground."

"You don't think we know that?" Rune asked incredulously. He had to sift through the shreds of Rose's robes to make a bandage. "Are you okay, Miss Rose?"

"I'm alright, my prince." She said. Once the worst of Rose's wound had healed up, she carefully stood up and stretched her legs. "I thank you for the help, but Apella's right; this is no place for princes."

"But we want to help." Rune insisted. "What's the point of training us if we're never supposed to see combat?"

"Yeah!" Cyrus exclaimed. "We can handle ourselves out here! We're **black dragons**!"

Grail groaned and rolled his eye. "Your skill is irrelevant: you're still BOYS in my gaze. And as such, you're to stay as far away from the battles with these Sons of Culmubrae as possible." He stamped his paw. "As General, I order you both to return to the Palace of Kings."

Rune balked. "But-"

"GO!" Grail roared. Rune stammered for a bit, and ultimately just sighed and turned around.

"If you say so, General…" Rune extended his wings. "Come on, Cy."

"Yeah, yeah…" Cyrus unfurled his wings with a grumble.

The two black dragons took off into the sky and went north toward the central district. Rune supposed they could have just shadow-jumped there… but where was the fun in that? He liked flying through the sky much better; from way up there, everything looked so peaceful… smoke-stacks from the attacks notwithstanding.

"Hey Rune, I'll race you home!" Cyrus called from behind. Rune was about to stop and agree to the race… only to be knocked out of his flight pattern as his brother took off at mach speed. Rune gasped as he struggled to regain himself, and then snarled in frustration.

"You cheater!" Rune yelled. "You're using wind magic again!"

Cyrus only laughed as he made for the center of Warfang. Rune put a bit of wind magic into his own wings and chased after his brother…

Back on the ground, the three Deep Shadows watched as the princes left the area. Grail's anger died down, and he stretched his back out to get the kinks out.

"Look at them." He said with a grunt. "So full of life and vigor. It makes me feel all the more aged and decrepit just watching them."

"You don't seem that old to me." Apella shrugged. "Err, if it's any consolation."

"Hmph." Grail shifted to look back at Rose. "Come on, let's get you to Cerulean. Prince Rune might know a bit of healing magic, but it's best to have a master medic check you out just to be safe."

"Sure…" Rose nodded.

The three Deep Shadows left the area, leaving their soldiers to drag the Sons of Culmubrae off to the dungeons.

~~…~~

Rune and Cyrus chased each other above the many rooftops of Warfang on their way toward the Dragon Spire. It was still the biggest tower in all of Warfang, with the Palace of Kings seated atop it. Nobody was allowed to fly on up to the Palace of Kings all willy-nilly, so the princes had to glide down toward the garden surrounding the Spire to climb up that way. As they made their descent from the sky, some of the citizens spotted them. A few of the younger dragons even waved to the princes. Rune put on a soft smile and waved back… while Cyrus spun donuts in the air around his brother. Cyrus did somersaults, barrel rolls, and a whole host of maneuvers on his way down.

As the boys came to a landing in the garden, Rune grimaced as Cyrus extended his wings with dramatic flair and put on a big grin.

"Good day, Warfang!" Cyrus declared. "The princes have arrived!"

A few of the younger dragons nearby applauded, while Rune just rolled his eyes and walked forward into the garden to reach the door.

Ever since Elenar became the high queen of Warfang, the royal family had officially moved into the Dragon Spire. The building as a whole was used mostly as a place of worship and learning for dragons that weren't able to make the journey to the Prime Temple. Young dragons, both light and dark, lived and studied there under the Deep Shadows. Rune and Cyrus attended some of the same classes as the other students; Elenar felt it was best for the princes to interact with their future subjects.

Before Rune could put his forepaws on the front doors of the Dragon Spire, Cyrus rushed past him and shoved it open. He then turned around and grinned smugly.

"I win!" Cyrus declared with a flourish of his wings.

"Only because you cheated." Rune protested. "AGAIN."

"Oh, what?" Cyrus snapped. "Just because I'm better at wind magic than you?"

"YES." Rune said flatly. He walked around his brother and entered the building.

"But if I remember right…" Cyrus said as he trotted alongside Rune. "_you_ can teleport clear across the city."

"But I didn't." Rune snorted.

"You never said we couldn't use magic, Rune." Cyrus grinned.

"Well, just once I'd like to have a competition handled solely with endurance." Rune grumbled.

The two black dragons started to bicker back and forth for a bit, until a disembodied voice cut them off.

"Where are you two been?!"

A cloud of smoke emerged between Rune and Cyrus, separating them. As the smoke vanished, a lean dragon with crimson scales appeared with a scowl on his muzzle. The drake looked between the two princes with frustration in his poison-green eyes.

"H-Heya, Wraith." Rune grimaced.

Wraith's appearance had hardly changed in the last few years, save for a small stubble of green hair upon his chin. He was still as skinny as ever, with his scales being a rich crimson. The drake paced around the princes and fanned out his wings in anger.

"Your mother's been giving me an earfrill-full for an hour!" Wraith snapped. "You better have a good explanation for where you've vanished off to."

"We were just checking out what all the commotion was over by the southern gate." Rune said.

"Oh, you mean those attacks that your mother was concerned about?" Wraith asked in exasperation. "Were you trying to make yourselves the target of a hate crime?!"

"Hey, the other Deep Shadows had everything under control." Cyrus pouted. "We were fine."

"Oh, whatever…" Wraith snorted. "Just get inside already."

The princes exchanged uneasy glances and shrugged. They walked deeper into the Dragon Spire, with their tutor following close behind.

The temple was hustling and bustling with adult dragons and non-dragons: most of the young dragons had left for home when the school day ended. They passed by the doorway to a chapel: After the peacetime started, Elenar had the chapel refurbished so that people could offer up respects to Lord Spyro and Lade Cynder together. Seated in the center of the chapel, on their haunches, were two teenaged dragons.

"Hey…" Cyrus called out. "We're back, Tina!"

"Sssh." Wraith hissed and brought his voice to an angry whisper. "No shouting in the chapel."

The dark-yellow dragoness stood up onto her feet and turned around. She smirked at the princes and stepped forward. "Heya, boys."

Tina had been one of Cyrus's closest friends in their childhood, and that remained the same to this day. She'd become more muscular as she got older, and she gained a few new scars to her forelegs from her years of roughhousing. Her dark mane was as wild as ever, and one of her bronze horns was slightly chipped at the tip.

Tina picked up her pace as she approached the two princes. She looked about ready tackle one of them… but that came to an abrupt end when Wraith stepped before the princes and glowered at her. Tina yelped and slowed to a quick stop.

"Uh, I just coming to greet the princes, Wraith." She said with an innocent smile.

"Yeah, sure…" Wraith rolled his eyes.

"You really should know better than to try that in the chapel, Tina." Said the other young dragon in the room. She rose up onto her paws and stepped over.

"Well I don't need a lecture from you too, Chal." Tina snorted.

Chal, short for Chalice, was the grandchild of General Grail. She was relatively close in age to Rune and Cyrus. Hers was a silver hide and a bronze underbelly, and her build was toned, yet lean. Chalice wore a black bandana around their neck. She had four grey horns; two large ones behind her eyes, and two smaller ones behind her lower jaw. She had a crimson mane, which fell down to the base of her neck.

Chalice lost her parents during the attack on The Hive many years ago. She was one of the many dark dragon children who were placed into temporary slumber during King Baneth's plan to take over Warfang. Ever since the dilemma ended, Chalice lived with her Grandfather in Warfang, and trained alongside other young dragons.

Wraith stepped out of the way of the chapel and led the way down the hall. "Come on, you bozos. We've got places to go."

Rune, Cyrus, Tina and Chalice followed after the Deep Shadow as they went down the hall. Though it didn't take long for a young dragoness to call out to the group… more specifically, to Rune. And they were more than a little sultry

"Heya, Rune…"

Rune came to a stop and blushed. Looking down the corridor, he spotted a fire dragoness making her way down the hall. Cyrus looked at his brother quizzically for a moment, but then stopped when he realized who was coming. Soon Tina and Chalice stopped as well, leaving Wraith to grumble.

"What are you all gawking at?" Wraith demanded. "It's just Princess Sandra."

Sandra was the daughter of King Horus, the former Steward of Warfang, and current King of the Pyrus Volcanoes. The red-scaled dragoness was graced with four horns that resembled antlers atop her head. She was slim and curvaceous, and was considered one of the more attractive dragonesses in the Dragon Spire. She wore an elegant cape, and equally-radiant jewelry on all of her talons. Sandra swayed her pink hair from side to side as she approached the group.

"Nice to see you back safe and sound, Prince Rune." Sandra said with a grin. She came to a stop in front of Rune and brushed some mane hairs out of her face. "The rest of the girls were getting worried."

"Well…" Rune began. "There's no need to-"

"Nothing to be worried about, hot stuff?" Cyrus abruptly stepped in front of Rune and fanned out his wings in a heroic pose. "Rune and I saw more dangerous stuff when we were kids!"

Sandra flinched and stepped back a bit, a forepaw raised instinctively from Cyrus's sudden action. She then groaned and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I get the point, Prince Cyrus. Good for you."

"Hey, I was just saying-" Cyrus was cut off by Chalice grabbing his tail and pulling him back.

"You might want to cool it, Skippy." Chalice scolded. Tina stood beside the dark grey dragoness with a forepaw covering her giggling muzzle. While Cyrus glowered at Chalice and Tina, Rune tried to keep a straight face while Sandra sat on her haunches before him.

"Any chance of you joining us at the next study group session?" Sandra asked playfully. "I think it's supposed to be held in YOUR place next time."

"Uh, sure, Sandra…" Rune blushed again. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Sandra smiled and scooted just a bit closer to Rune. The prince felt just a bit compelled to lift up his wing to drape it over Sandra's back. This action made the dragoness smile even wider. Rune almost smiled back… up until a gruff voice interjected.

"You better not be up to anything funny with my sister, Prince Rune."

Rune immediately pulled his wing away as a large fire dragon emerged from the corridor. Sandra just groaned as the drake stomped right up to Rune. The black dragon sheepishly stepped away from Sandra.

"Nothing funny at all, Prince Lantel." Rune said quickly. "Nothing!"

Puberty was indignantly kind to Prince Lantel; he was one of the larger dragon students in the Dragon Spire. His two horns were broad and blue, and his long black mane was a matching hue. Despite his regal gaunt, he clearly had slight bitterness in his azure eyes. He outfit was lavish, like his sister's, with the primary feature being his silvery-white cloak. He came to a stop and glared down irritably at Rune.

"Why were you just lurking in the shadows, Lantel?" Sandra demanded. "Spying on me again?"

"I'm just keeping an eye on you." Lantel pointed his muzzle in the air. "You know what Dad said: we need to keep out of trouble while attending the school hear. And that means making sure YOU…" Lantel poked his sister in her beak-like muzzle. "Don't do anything rash."

"And what's so rash about spending time with the future High King?" Sandra asked smugly. She stepped close enough against Rune that their flanks were touching. This of course made him flush all the redder. "We'll be seeing a lot of him for the rest of our lives, so we might as well be on good terms with him."

"Uh…" Rune scooted a bit away from Sandra. He glanced back at Cyrus, Tina and Chalice.

"Hey, you can always spend time with ME." Cyrus winked at Sandra. "I'll be around for all your life, too."

"Yeah, that's nice." Sandra said quickly with a snort. Cyrus glowered at being blown off, while Tina and Chalice giggled again.

"Being on good terms?" Lantel said with a snort of his own. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever…" He leaned his head down and glared into Rune's eyes. "Just as long as YOU don't pull any crap."

"Hey, I'm not up to anything. Seriously." Rune stamped his forepaw.

"Alright, alright, break it up!" Wraith shouted. He teleported between all of the young dragons and spread his wings to force them to step away from each other. "I've had it up to my HORNS with all of these delays!"

Wraith leaned his head down and glared at Lantel and Sandra. "Classes are definitely over. If you've got any after-school programs to deal with, get to it. Quit taking up space in the hallway!"

Lantel and Sandra stared indignantly at Wraith's face.

"We were just talking to our Future High King." Lantel grumbled.

"Well you can talk AFTER the princes have met with the queen." Wraith declared, giving a pronounced snort to out-perform the ones the fiery heirs made. "For now, do as your Deep Shadow commands and get out of the way."

"Is that any way to talk to royalty?" Sandra pouted. "We're the children of the king who gave the Ivory Crown to Elenar! We deserve respect!"

Wraith immediately put on the dourest and most disappointed look he could must. He inched just a bit closer and wracked his talons on the floor.

"You have ten seconds before I assign each of you a 3000-word essay on the practical application of Astrology. " Wraith said flatly. "Nine. Eight. Seven."

By the time Wraith had gotten to six, Lantel and Sandra were fleeing down the hallway. Rune had to admit; it was hilarious seeing Lantel making a run for rose up to his full height and sighed in satisfaction.

"And no running in the halls!" Wraith called after them.

"I'll see you later, Rune!" Sandra called over her shoulder as she vanished up a staircase with her brother.

"Wraith, you weren't really going to give such a comically-long essay to Sandra, were you?" Rune asked.

"It call comes down to her behavior, kiddo." Wraith gave another pronounced snort. He then grumbled. "Geez, that hurts the nose. How can they stand for that?"

Rune just shrugged and resumed walking forward, as did the rest of the dragons. Along the way, Cyrus gave a few irritated huffs. Rune couldn't help but feel sorry his brother; this wasn't the first time that Sandra had blown him off like that. At least Tina and Chalice had finally stopped giggling had had the same empathy on their faces. As the group walked onward in silence, Chalice decided to trot alongside Tina. She whispered into Tina's ear frill, and then backed up to speak louder.

"So Tina, how's about heading out for a tour of the city sometime?" Chalice asked.

"What for?" The dark-yellow dragoness snorted (to Wraith's disdain).

"A little food, a little sightseeing..." The Fear dragoness gave a shrug. "I know this lovely spot over by the park for a nice little picnic. So what do you say?"

"Hmm..." Tina tapped her chin. "Maybe, maybe not…"

Cyrus grumbled upon hearing this exchange, and loudly cleared his throat to cut in. Tina and Chalice looked over at him curiously… and then burst into snickers.

"I told you that would get him riled." Chalice stuck her tongue out.

"That's not funny…" Cyrus sneered.

"Oh, relax, Shorty." Tina gave a grin. "You know we're just messing around with you."

"Well you're too good at it." Cyrus grumbled. "If you two won't take me seriously, then who will?"

"I take you seriously, Cy." Rune frowned.

"You don't count: you're my brother." Cyrus looked away. Rune glowered at that, but Tina flapped her wing to keep him from replying. She winked at Rune, and then quietly crept up to Cyrus.

"Well then, if you want to be taken seriously…" She said, arching her back like a feral cat. "Then let's see how you WRESTLE!"

Before Cyrus could react, Tina had tackled him to the floor.

"Gotcha, shorty." Tina declared with a chuckle. Cyrus squirmed around, trying to get free of her grip, while Rune and Chalice stood over them in bemusement. Wraith however just slowed to a stop and slumped his head in derision.

"We're never going to get to that audience chamber…" Wraith sighed.

"Tina, get off!" Cyrus demanded. He struggled in vain to push her to the side.

"Come on, Cy." Tina pouted. "Show me your serious face and push me off."

Cyrus pushed with all his might; he even filled his muscles with a bit of earth magic for a boost. But despite even that, he still couldn't get Tina to budge. Rune and Chalice continued to laugh at the sight, the older black dragon getting a bit of satisfaction for being told he _didn't count_.

"It's amazing, Cyrus" Rune chuckled. "All this time, and you _still_ get beaten up by girls!"

Tina and Chalice immediately stopped and glared at Rune, immediately his grin faded.

"What's **that** supposed to mean?" Chalice snapped.

"Uh..." The prince stammered.

Chalice stamped the ground and lunged forward to tackle Rune. With a yelp, the prince vanished into his own shadow and disappeared, leaving Chalice to collapse onto the cold floor. She then immediately sprang up and looked around angrily. Across the way, Rune reappeared from another shadow and rose to his feet.

"Cheater!" Chalice pouted.

"Hey, you started it." Rune shrugged.

Across the way, Tina finally got up from Cyrus and helped him back onto his feet. He then took a breath and glanced over at Chalice. The shorter prince stepped around his friend to address Chalice directly.

"What was that you said about a park?" Cyrus asked.

"Yeah, that park several blocks down from the Dragon Spire." Chalice turned toward Cyrus and shrugged. "What about it?"

"If this park is as nice as you say, then maybe I'll go check it out myself." Cyrus declared. "If Tina's going there, I'm going there."

"Not before you speak to your MOTHER, you won't!" Wraith snapped. Cyrus yelped; the Deep Shadow had teleported beside him. Before Cyrus could get away, Wraith bonked him on the head.

"Hey!" Cyrus rubbed his head with a wing-thumb.

"That's for wasting more time." Wraith snorted. "And in the interest of fairness…." The Deep Shadow teleported to Rune's side and bonked him on the head in the same manner.

Rune glowered as he rubbed his head as well. "What was that for?"

"For being more like Cyrus than you think." Wraith snapped. "Now, if you're all done, messing around, We need to get going. You're teenagers, not cubs. Start acting like it."

"There's nothing wrong with having some fun, Wraith." Rune replied. "We're busy almost all of the time; can't we get a moment to relax and joke around?"

"Not when the QUEEN is breathing down my neck all the time because of your_ joking around."_ Wraith motioned with his talons in a sarcastic manner.

"They may be older than they once were," A new voice interjected, catching everyone off-guard. "But they're still in their youth."

The teenagers turned to look behind Wraith as two dragons descended a staircase. One was a dark grey dragon and the other was a green dragoness, both of whom wore the same robes as Wraith. It was Albanion and Wraith.

"You're a bit too forgiving these days, Elza." Wraith said to the dragoness.

Albanion and Elza were now the top bodyguard and advisor to the High Queen. They were also officially mates now, with Elza considerably gravid. She took slow, careful steps as she came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. The princes walked around Wraith to dote on their aunt post haste.

"Heya, Aunt Elza." Cyrus smiled.

"Are you doing okay?" Rune asked.

"I'm alright, boys." She chuckled. She was about to make small talk, but Albanion forcefully cleared his throat to get the princes' attention.

"You're late." He said with a scowl. Albanion cast a glare at Wraith. "What's taking you so long to get them to the throne room."

"Hey, don't give me that." Wraith snapped. "They up and vanished on me this morning and ran off to go sight-seeing."

"And you had trouble keeping a close watch on them?" Albanion's glare deepened, which made the crimson dragon falter. "Weren't you supposed to be able to keep close watch on them wherever they went?"

"Err…" Wraith cleared his throat. "I also had to keep an eye on these other students."

"It's after hours." Albanion snapped. "When classes aren't active, the princes are your HIGHEST priority!"

"Alright, alright!" Wraith gulped. "I'll do better next time."

"See that you do." Albanion sneered. Rune and Cyrus exchanged uneasy glances; this wasn't the first time that their running about had gotten the crimson drake in trouble.

"In any case…" Albanion took a deep breath and looked down at the princes. "Once the trial is over your mother wishes to speak to you two."

"Trial?" Cyrus queried. Elza frowned and nodded yes.

"Yes, there's another one going on." Elza sighed. She glanced over at Tina and Chalice and frowned. "It's best not to give the details around these two."

The two dragoness looked at each other uneasily. Rune and Cyrus, however, tried to stand tall.

"You can tell me what happened." Rune said. He trotted forward to head up the staircase. "I can handle it, Uncle."

"We'll see if you can…" Albanion said. He followed Rune up the stairs, though took his time so that Elza could keep a brisk pace behind him. Cyrus was the last to ascend the stairs, though he looked back at Wraith with a grimace.

"I, uh, I guess we won't need you to escort us to Mom." Cyrus chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Wraith."

"Yeah, yeah…" Wraith rolled his eyes.

Cyrus glanced over at Chalice and Tina. "We'll see you later I guess, girls. Bye."

"You don't mind if we head to the park without you, do you, Cy?" Tina frowned.

"Uh… no, not at all." Cyrus shrugged. "Nothing wrong with two friends heading off together. See you later."

Cyrus turned and rushed up the stairs quick as a flash. Rune sighed and hurried to chase after his brother. With shrugs of their own, Tina and Chalice bowed their heads in respect to the Deep Shadows before walking off toward the entrance of the Dragon Spire. Soon, Albanion, Elza and Wraith were pretty much by themselves as they ascended the stairs.

"Times sure have changed quite a bit over the years." Elza said.

"As have the princes." Albanion gave a soft smile.

"Yeah…" Wraith sneered. "They respect the two of you so much more than they do me lately."

"Well, we're their aunt and uncle, Wraith." Elza replied. "Plus, you're quite younger than us; I'd wager that the princes see you as more of a sibling than a mentor."

Wraith sighed; he wasn't sure how he wanted to tackle that argument.

"You didn't take offense to that, did you?" Elza frowned. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't worry about it." Wraith sighed. "Well, I've got places to go; I've got a curriculum to refine for my students tomorrow. I'll talk to you two later."

With a snap of his talons, Wraith vanished in a puff of smoke. Albanion and Elza just sighed.

"We'd best pick up the pace ourselves, my love." Albanion said. "You have an appointment with Cerulean."

"Right." The wind dragoness smiled. With that said, they walked together in relative silence.

~~…~~

The trial was well underway by the time the princes arrived.

Many dragons were gathered in the secondary throne room on the lower half of the Dragon Spire. The walls were carved out of red stone, and a great number of small orbs of magical fire illuminated the entirety of the room. Several rows of wooden bleachers served as seats for the onlookers, all of whom kept quiet as they watched the proceedings.

High atop a pedestal was a golden throne. And upon that throne sat a dragoness with grey scales: High Queen Elenar.

Elenar held a stoic expression as she beheld the throne room from her perch. A dark cloak fell down her back, and her horns and ankles were decorated with silver jewelry. She also wore a silver choker, upon which was a small purple gem. An elegant, white crown sat between Elenar's horns; The Ivory Crown of the High Monarch.

Two dragons sat to the left and right of Elenar's perch. To one side was a dark grey dragoness in darker robes: Dona. And to one side, also in robes, was an aged black dragon: Elder Urobos. They were to serve as the High Queen's advisors during the trial. They glared intently at the dragon on trial; a muscular wind dragon named Vordus.

Vordus was locked in chains and wore a thick muzzle upon his face. He never looked away from Elenar as he sat on his haunches. The dragon wouldn't dare try anything; not with the half a dozen silver-clad soldiers standing by along the nearby columns.

Elenar glanced across the way at a pair of dragons seated in bleachers, both of whom were struggling to keep their composure. It was a couple: a male lightning dragon and a female wind dragoness. The drake held his lover with a wing as she shook with grief. Elenar shut her eyes and sighed; she felt nothing but pity for those poor souls… but she couldn't give her weakness. She had to be strong.

"Vordus of Wind…" Elenar said with an intimidating voice. "You stand accused of the murder of the child of Salem and his mate Angelina."

The very word sent a murmur of unease throughout the crowd.

"No less than SIX witnesses have stated that, as soon as you saw the child riding atop her mother's back, you blasted Angelina with your magic and wrestled the hatchling away." Disgust grew with every word Elenar said. "Once you had the hatchling, you strangled her to death with your bare forepaws." Elenar lowered her head and scowled. "Do you DARE to deny this?"

The wind dragon looked the High Queen right in the eyes. "Of course not, your grace. If anything, I'm proud of myself."

The declaration left many dragons taken aback, especially the mother of the child. Elenar, however, had to hold back her swelling anger.

"Proud?" She repeated. "PROUD? And what in the dragon realms possesses you to be proud of strangling a hatchling?!"

"For one thing, the all-important detail that's been neglected from the witnesses' testimony." Vordus declared.

"And what would THAT be?" Urobos demanded with a snarl.

"You of all dragons would know, Elder Urobos." Vordus said flatly. "That was no hatchling; it was a beast."

The crowd murmured again.

"Excuse me?" Elenar snapped.

"I'll say this nice and clear, for all to hear…" Vordus took a deep breath and rose his voice. "Its. Scales. Were. WHITE!"

A murmur rose through the crowd yet again. Elenar held back a growl, and she fell back in her throne. Down below, however, she could hear Dona doing all the growling for the queen; quite justifiable, given the circumstances.

"What did you say, Vordus?" Elenar demanded.

"You heard me well enough, your grace." Vordus answered. "The dragons Salem and Angelina conceived a WHITE DRAGON." He struggled in his chains. "This is what happens when dark and light drakes breed together, your grace. And any dragon of YOUR lineage knows what happens when a white dragon is allowed reach maturity."

Elenar's face darkened.

"The moment I laid eyes on that… that THING, I knew I had to act!" Vordus exclaimed. "It needed to die, before it grew up to kill us all instead!"

"STOP!" Angelina shrieked from across the way, tears in her eyes. "Stop talking about my baby like that, you bastard!"

"That dragoness is out of her mind, my queen." Vordus said, never even glancing in the grieving mother's direction. "She should have known better when she laid her egg. No dragoness alive has ever managed to tame a white dragon."

"SHUT UP!" Angelina screamed. She sprang away from her mate and charged toward Vordus with a furious gait. However, before she could strike with her talons or magic, a few soldiers descended upon the dragoness to restrain her. Angelina fought and growled as she did her best to reach the murderer. But before long, Angelina was taken back to her husband as she wailed miserably. All Elenar could think to do was look upon the poor dragoness with sympathy.

"So…" Elenar looked back at Vordus. "What do you expect to come of our deed, Vordus? Do you think you deserve to be _rewarded _for killing a white hatchling?"

"All I really want is to be commended." The wind drake replied. "Who else but you could understand the dangers of a white dragon; you are descendant of Runileon the Wicked, after all."

Yet another murmur rose through the crowd. Elenar had had her fill of this dragon for a lifetime.

"Very well." The high queen said coldly.

"What?!" Angelina and Salem shouted incredulously.

"Vordus of wind…" Elenar stood up tall and scowled at the drake. "As a 'reward' for the murder of an innocent child, I hereby sentence you to life imprisonment and mandatory castration."

"WHAT?!" Vordus screamed. He struggled in his shackles as the guards descended upon him. "Have you gone mad?!"

"You heard the queen!" Urobos declared. "Take him to the dungeons immediately!"

Vordus fought with all of his might against the guards as they dragged him to the far side of the throne room. He grew so desperate that it took a dozen guards all tugging on his chains to subdue him.

"This isn't right!" Vordus screamed. "I'm a hero! I saved you all! You can't do this to me!"

Elenar gave the wind dragon a cold, hateful glare as he was taken out of view. Across the way, Rune and Cyrus watched as the dragon was lead away. The princes were in the upper bleachers to avoid intermingling with most of the crowd. They felt chills down their backs as they glanced at the anger on their mother's face; it was race to see her in such a state.

Once the dragon was gone, Elenar looked across at Salem and Angelina. "Step forward."

The dragoness had finally calmed down as her mate led her forward. They came to a stop and looked upon the queen uneasily.

"Let it be known that you have my unending sympathy for your loss." The high queen frowned. "However, I would be remiss if I didn't scold you for being careless."

"Careless?" Salem grimaced. Elenar looked directly at Angela, who shrank back from the queen's gaze.

"You were warned." The queen whispered. "I told you that taking your hatchling out in public was a grave mistake. You should know how dark drakes feel about white dragons. And yet you didn't even disguise your daughter with a shroud?"

"I…" Angelina shook with grief. "I'd thought our people had finally changed. I…" She lowered her head and cried again. "I didn't think… there were still some who…"

Elenar rose up to her full height and sighed. "If you ever have another white-hided child with your husband, keep it hidden away, like the others. It's for the best that they remain hidden, for now. Is that understood?"

"Y...Yes, my queen." The dragoness bowed her head. Salem soon bowed as well.

"Good…" Elenar sighed. "You may leave now. And once again, you have my condolences for your loss."

"Mine as well." Urobos said. "I'm sure that Lady Cynder is guiding your daughter's spirit through the afterlife as we speak."

"Th-Thank you, Elder Urobos." Angelina said dubiously.

Salem and Angelina made their way out of the throne room. Elenar watched them go with a sigh. She made a silent prayer, hoping that this would be the last time they'd lose a child.

During the last four years, light and dark dragons integrated with one another in the walls of Warfang. Many of them found love. This spurred on the anger of hate-filled dragons, who would go on to found the Sons of Culmubrae in protest… but the union of light and dark had another problem altogether: the conception of white dragons.

White dragons were rare; born only from a union of light and dark dragons. Their power was strange and unstable, at least according to records and legend. And the last time a white dragon had reached full power? Well, Elenar wasn't born yet. However, that dragon's presence would be forever known to the shadow dragon royal family…

Rune and Cyrus waited until all the civilian dragons had cleared out of the throne room. They then glided down to the floor and trotted up carefully to the throne.

"Hi, Mom." Rune said cautiously.

"Heya, Granddad." Cyrus grinned over at the aged black drake. "And hiya, Dona."

"Hmph." Dona stood up tall.

Elenar gave a soft sigh as she extended her wings out from her cloak. She carefully flapped them as she descended down to the floor to land between her sons. She put on another serious face as she looked down at them.

"I really wish you two hadn't witnessed the trial." Elenar said. "Murder is never a good subject to be spoken about around dragons your age."

"It's alright, Mom." Rune grimaced. "We know that things in Warfang aren't exactly smiles and roses."

"Yeah…" Cyrus scratched his head with a wing-thumb. "But in any case, we're here now. So, what did you want to talk to us about, Mom?"

"Well, for starters…" Elenar shot Cyrus a slight glare. "Wraith tells me that you've been showing off your magical abilities in front of the students here at the Temple... **again**."

Cyrus balked, and stepped back nervously. "Hey, I wasn't 'showing off,' so much as 'showing them what I can do.'"

"That's the same thing, Cyrus." Urobos said sternly. "You need to learn some humility."

"It's not like I'm trying to lord over the other students." Cyrus flapped his wings indignantly.

"Well you still need to exert some self-control." Urobos continued. "Other dragons your age might come to think that you consider yourself superior to them. Your duty is to lift other up, not put them down." The aged dragon stamped his paw. "Is that clear, Cyrus?"

"Yes, Granddad…" Cyrus sighed in defeat. Rune frowned, and draped a wing over his brother's back to hug him.

"As for you, Rune…" Elenar said. Immediately Rune tensed up and looked up at his mother, but her quick smile put him at ease. "A scroll arrived from Glenhaven today."

"It did?" Rune blinked.

"Yes." Elenar smiled. "Guardians Hontus and Voden will be arriving in Warfang within a week."

Rune's eyes lit up. He'd been waiting for a response from Glenhaven for a couple of weeks now. He could barely contain his excitement; his talons wracked the floor as he struggled to keep from skipping about.

"Are all of your belongings packed up?" Urobos asked.

"I've got a set of supplies prepared for when Hontus gets here." Rune said. "It's all under control."

"Good." Elenar lowered her head to her son and smiled "Are you leaving your sword here, or are you going to bring it with you?"

Rune blinked in surprise. Immediately his smile faded and he twiddled his talons. "Uh…"

The sword in question was the weapon that the prince's father, King Baneth, used to wield in battle. The sword's blade was silver in color, and decorated with gold patterns. The hilt was completely black, with the image of a Blue hourglass etched into each side of the guard. A large garnet gemstone was emblazoned in the sword's pommel.

The sword was a gift from Baneth to Rune, before the former willingly cast himself away into the core the world. And since then, Rune had been uneasy about wielding it. But everyone was always so insistent on him learning to fight.

"I'm not sure." Rune finally said. "I guess I'll decide by the time Hontus gets here."

"Alright, then." Elenar replied. "Rune, Cyrus, you two can leave now. I've got other business to attend to."

"Alright, Mom." The princes said. Elenar spread her wings and gave her sons a big hug.

"Mooom…" Cyrus said with a flush of embarrassment.

"D-Don't you think this is going on for too long." Rune added. "We're not cubs."

Elenar let go of her sons and smiled. "You'll always be my cubs, boys."

After the princes had left, Elenar let out a long, solemn sigh. She then turned toward Dona, who'd remained in silent contemplation the whole time.

"Are you alright, Dona?" She asked.

"Voden…" Dona said. Urobos looked upon the dragoness as she leaned back a bit. "He's coming, too?"

"Yes." Elenar nodded. "It's been quite a while since you've seen him, hasn't it? I would have hoped that the news would make you happy."

"I… I am…" Dona said uneasily. She then scowled at Elenar and flapped her wings indignantly. "I'll deal with the news in my own time."

"Indeed." Urobos smiled. "I'm sure you'll have a lot to talk about."

"Hmph." Dona flapped her wings again. "Maybe we will, maybe we won't. Either way, it's none of your concern." She rose up from her throne. "I need to be going: my daughter needs me."

"Say, how is your daughter?" Urobos asked. "It's been a while since we've seen her."

Dona gritted her fangs. "Riven is doing just fine; there's nothing to be concerned about, Urobos."

"Well there's no need to be antagonistic." Urobos frowned. "We're just concerned for her safety: attacks against white dragons have only increased these days, and we want to be sure that Riven is safe."

"That's very kind of you." Dona said, somewhat halfheartedly. She stood up from her throne and walked around the queen. "I just wonder, though: What would Baneth think right now?

"About what?" Elenar demanded.

"Well, you're doing everything you can to protect the young white dragon hatchlings and cubs here in Warfang…" Dona looked Elenar in the eyes. "Yet you still haven't gone to see _yours_."

Elenar balked… and then glared. "It's not for lack of trying, Dona!"

"Right, sure…" Dona nodded back. "But I distinctly remember a certain black dragon king insisting that you go to see her. Yet you never did." Dona tilted her head. "So, what's stopping you now?"

Elenar growled and opened her mouth to snap at Dona… but she faltered again. She couldn't think of a response. That only gave Dona a smug grin.

"Well, no more time to waste. Ta-ta!" With that said Dona opened up her shadow and sank down into it. It sealed up behind her, and she was gone; off to other parts of the Dragon Spire. Urobos watched her shadows with a snort, while Elenar just fell back onto her haunches and sighed.

"This day has been one of the longest I've had to endure in a while now…" Elenar sighed. "I wonder if it would be unbecoming for a High Queen to have a stiff drink from the wine cellar."

Urobos frowned at the queen. He stepped a bit closer and draped a fat wing over her back. The dragoness sighed and slumped against her father-in-law; her crown nearly fell from her head, but she steadied it quickly.

"Do you think Baneth would be pleased with how I've led his people?" Elenar asked.

"My dear, Baneth worshipped the ground you walked on." Urobos stepped up to her and patted her forepaw. "You could decree that all dragons stick their heads in the mud for six hours a day and he'd STILL stand by your decision."

Elenar chuckled a little. "I suppose that's true…" Her smile faded. "But Dona's right: I need to reach out to Bergan."

"Are you sure?" Urobos grimaced. "Tensions are fierce here in Warfang. It may not be the best idea to reveal to the people of Warfang that you-"

"It doesn't have to be immediately announced to the whole world." Elenar continued. "We'll start small… ease our way up to revealing the biggest secrets."

Elenar rose up from beneath Urobos's wing and paced about in a circle.

"There's so much planning to do…" Elenar sighed. "I've sent so many letters to Faeshrine asking to speak with her. But Bergan has never replied back directly; it's either that Vice President, or any other number of his associates." Elenar lowered her head to the floor and glowered. "Maybe I should just have Wraith teleport me right into the middle of Bergan's office."

"That won't work: you know that." Urobos scolded. "Some horrid contingency plan would keep you out of there. And besides; the High Queen can't just up and leave Warfang without warning anyone."

"You're right…" Elenar fell back onto her haunches and frowned again. "But I have to do something…" She turned her head toward the skylight up above. "I just want to him again. I want him to forgive me."

Urobos could only frown at Elenar as she sat before him. Before long, the both of them got to thinking about how different things were back then… back Elenar, Bergan, and Baneth were all children.

~~…~~

Greetings, friends and loved ones.

This chapter wound up being slightly later than I would have liked. Coming up with new ways to flesh out scenes and establish the minor characters can be trickier than you might think. Still, Wednesday has arrived, and I haven't missed an update.

If you enjoyed this chapter, please consider giving a review to tell me what you liked about the story or characters. And I guess if I spelled something wrong, let me know about that too.

_Tenebra ecce Veritas._


	4. Act 1, Chapter 3

It was many years in the past. Baneth was about ten years old.

The young black dragon walked cautiously with his father, King Urobos, down the corridor. Urobos had decided that the youngling was finally read to go with him to the coliseum in Warfang; the Council of the Monarchs had come again. Normally it was customary for the kings and queens of the nine dragon cities to bring along the respective heirs to their thrones.

Baneth had been dressed up for the special occasion. He wore a fancy robe and wore jewelry on his two horns; his other ones were only stumps behind his jaw. He walked cautiously behind his father and nearly tripped on his cloak more than once.

"Why do I have to wear all of this, Papa?" Baneth asked with a squeaky voice.

"It's expected of us, my boy." Urobos chuckled. "We need to dress our best for all of our visitors, so they know we respect them."

Urobos was in his early thirties. His silver beard was trimmed short, and his silver mane was pulled back in braids.

Urobos was dressed in a fabulous outfit, fit for any king. A massive, snow-white coat covered his back. He wore the High King's crown, which was held in place by his two golden horns. He wore white wool stockings on all four legs, and his tail was decorated in silver rings.

"The cloak is itchy, Papa." Baneth frowned. "And I look weird."

"Well, don't worry; nobody's going to say that out loud." Urobos replied. "Especially not with Lady Cynder there."

Baneth's eyes beamed. "Lady Cynder's going to be there?"

"You didn't think she'd sit this out, did you?" Urobos asked. "She's attended every single council ever since she was a teenager. So be on your best behavior for her, Baneth."

"I will, Papa." Baneth nodded enthusiastically.

Urobos and Baneth stepped up to a doorway with silver-clad soldiers on either side. They bowed to the high king before pushing the doors open. Baneth's eyes squinted to adjust to the new light. A pair of trumpets went off as squires announced the arrival of the black dragons.

Baneth found himself in a massive, finely-decorated room. A multitude of sculptures and portraits of ancient monarchs were strewn about. The floor was covered in a fine golden-colored rug, and the walls were made of sparkling white marble. Along the far wall was a long table decorated in a white cloth. All sorts of foods and drinks were prepared on the table, all of it made just for the heirs to have their fill of. About a dozen non-dragon servants stood at the ready, in case the children need anything else.

"This isn't the council chamber?" Baneth asked curiously.

"We're directly beneath the council chamber." Urobos replied. "This is where the heirs are brought to get to know one another while their parents discuss political matters." He lowered his head a bit. "This is a great time to get to know the other children, Baneth."

Baneth looked around at the room. There were several other princes and princesses. Some of them were eating food at the tables, while others were chatting with each other and laughing at jokes. Most of them looked slightly older than Baneth, making him nervous.

While Baneth wasn't looking, someone stepped up from behind and tapped his shoulder. "You're not nervous, are you?"

The young black dragon looked up… and gasped in delight. An aged black dragoness had appeared from the shadows, and looked down upon him with the kind of smile a grandmother would give. The dragoness wore a set of elder's robes, which were silver and gold in color.

"Lady Cynder!" Baneth exclaimed. The young dragon's outburst was loud enough to get the attention of most of the other heirs in the chamber. Baneth gasped and covered his muzzle with a wing. He tried to hide behind Urobos and Cynder, but the dragoness used a wing to lightly nudge him back into view.

"There's nothing to be scared of, Sunshine." Cynder said. "Come on, we'll go see the other kids together."

"O-Okay…" Baneth made to walk beside Cynder. Though not before looking up at his father. "Goodbye, Papa."

"I'll see you later, Baneth." Urobos gave his son a quick hug with his wing before letting himself slip into his shadow. Once the high king had left, Baneth followed Cynder across the room.

Many of the heirs watched with smiles as the aged dragoness joined them. She sat down on a cushion reserved especially for her at the table of food. Baneth, meanwhile, stood awkwardly at her side as she looked around at the other kids.

One of the heirs, a red dragoness, walked up to Cynder and bowed her head. "It's good to see you again, Lady Cynder!"

"Same to you, child." The dragoness said warmly. "You've certainly grown in the last year, Apella."

"Apella?" Baneth repeated.

The red dragoness looked at Baneth next, and smiled wider. "Hi!"

Upon looking at the strange dragoness, Baneth backed up sheepishly. Cynder saw this, and used a wing to forcibly scoot him forward.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Don't be shy, Sunshine." The dragoness said. "Go on, talk to her."

Baneth looked at Cynder uneasily. He then glanced at the younger dragoness, who tilted her head and waited for a reply. With a nervous gulp, Baneth stepped closer.

"Uh, hello…" He said quietly. "I'm Baneth."

"I'm Apella." The dragoness replied with a smile. "I'm the Princess of the Pyrus Volcanoes." She turned and motioned with a wing toward a red dragon. "And that's my brother, Horus."

The red-hided prince cleared his throat awkwardly before stepping up. "H-Hiya."

Baneth blinked; was this dragon as shy as he was. "Nice to meet you both."

"We've wondered for a long time when we'd get to see another black dragon." Apella smiled. She walked around Baneth and looked him over, making the boy blush. "You look a lot like King Urobos."

"Uh, thanks?" Baneth tilted his head.

"There you go, Baneth." Cynder said. She turned around in her cushion and ate a few grapes from her forepaw. "Talking to other kids isn't so hard, you see?"

"I guess not…" Baneth looked at Apella. "So, what now?"

"Let me introduce you to the others, Baneth!" Apella exclaimed. She took Baneth's forepaw and practically dragged him forward. Cynder gave a chuckle and sat back as she watched the scene.

As Baneth met several of the other princes and princesses, he noticed how each one had their own hide color and strange birthmark somewhere on their body, similar to the hourglass symbol on his upper forelegs.

Once of the first of the children that Apella and Horus introduced Baneth to was the princess of the water dragons: a girl named Nymph.

Nymph's hide was ocean blue, and her underbelly was a darker shade. Her mane was styled in a bun atop her head, and she wore an elaborate cloak over her body. She studied Baneth from afar, and when he got closer, she appraised him curiously with her maroon eyes.

"Uh, hello." Bane said awkwardly. "I'm Baneth, son of-"

"I know who you are, Prince Baneth." Nymph said as she held her beak-like snout upward in the air. "_Everyone_ knows who you are. Who wouldn't recognize a black dragon?"

"Uh…" Baneth scratched his head with a wing-thumb.

"A few of us, myself included, have been wondering if we'd ever see you appearing at these Council meetings." Nymph stated. "Some even wondered if Lord Urobos **had** a son."

"Well, he did." The prince replied.

"Then where have you been, then?" The water dragoness demanded.

"Well, uh... Papa didn't think I was old enough to come here before this year." Baneth stated.

"Is that so?" Nymph asked. "Well, _my_ father has been bringing me to these council meetings since I was five. In fact, I was the youngest of all to start arriving."

"That's nothing to be proud about, Nymph!" Apella snapped. "It's not like you're special because of it!"

"Well, it was a good three years before any of the other heirs started coming." The water dragoness stated smugly. "So I'd say it is."

"Whatever the case, I'm here now." Baneth declared. "And I don't want to start arguments, and I don't think you do either. Not with Lady Cynder watching."

Nymph glanced around Baneth at the aged dragoness, who was speaking a few of the other heirs across the way. Cynder stopped and looked over at Baneth and Nymph before giving a knowing smile. Nymph just sighed and shook her head.

"If you say so." She stated. The blue princess then walked away to talk to some of the other heirs.

After that, most of the other heirs were pleasant enough. Baneth spoke with Tintreon, prince of Concurrent Skies. There was also Persephone, princess of the poison dragons. And then… Baneth met Prince Saul.

Saul was roughly fourteen years old; the oldest of all the heirs. He was buff dragon, even in his youth. He wore a red cape over his wings, and his brown mane was braided into bronze rings. More of the same rings covered his horns. Saul did his best to stand tall and proud, as if to outshine all the other heirs.

Saul had remained silent for quite a while; he skulked around the food table while Cynder was watching. He didn't make much of a move until the black dragoness rose from her seat.

"I need to check on how proceedings are going upstairs." She said to the younglings. "You all be on your best behavior while I'm gone."

"Yes, Lady Cynder." The heirs said in unison… except for Saul.

Cynder opened up the shadows under her paws and vanished from view. The moment she was gone, Saul sighed in relief and walked around the table. That's when he locked eyes with Baneth, who approached with a slight smile. Saul sat back on his haunches and snorted as the black prince approached.

"So, you're the pipsqueak that everyone's whispering about." Saul said.

"I'm Baneth." The smaller dragon replied. "This is my first time here."

"I figured as much." The green dragon scoffed. He walked around Baneth, who timidly wrapped his tail around his legs. "You're pretty scrawny for a black dragon."

"My papa says I'll get bigger in time." Baneth frowned.

"Yeah, sure you will…" Saul rolled his eyes.

"You should be nice to him, Saul." Apella demanded. The fire dragoness stepped up and held a wing out to block Saul's path.

The earth dragon cocked an eye ridge. "Why, exactly?"

"Because he didn't do anything to bother you!" The princess exclaimed.

"Oh?" Saul tilted his head to feign innocence. "You mean it has nothing to do with him being a descendant of Cynder?"

"That too." Apella snapped. "You're just asking for trouble if you try messing with a black dragon prince."

"Oh please." Saul rolled his eyes. "What, is he going to cry?" He looked at Baneth, who grimaced. "Or is he going to go run and hide beneath his daddy's wing?"

"What do you want from me?" Baneth demanded.

"Nothing." Saul snorted, stepping closer. "Because you have nothing to GIVE, pipsqueak. You're just wasting everyone's time being here."

Baneth backed up. "I don't want any trouble, Saul."

"Well that's a shame." Saul stepped closer. "Because trouble has a habit of sneaking up on black dragons. Just remember what happened when-"

The earth prince suddenly tripped and fell over onto the ground. The other heirs gasped. Baneth blinked in surprise; what had happened? Did the prince on something? Baneth looked around at the floor, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

But it didn't take long for Prince Saul to rise up onto his feet, his nostrils flaring. "You dirty little punk!"

"I didn't do anything!" Baneth exclaimed. "It was an accident!"

"Yeah, right!" Saul snapped. He loomed over Baneth and growled angrily. "I'm not taking any crap from a black dragon!"

Saul was about to reel back to inhale a gulp of air to unleash some magic… when a dark grey dragoness emerged from the shadows and stood between him and Baneth.

"Leave him alone, you jerk!" She yelled.

It was Elenar; barely any older than Baneth at the time.

Baneth blinked in surprise as the new princess stood before Saul and glared into his eyes.

Saul hissed. "Get out of the way!"

"No!" Elenar stamped her forepaws. "Who do you think you are, picking on him?!"

"This squirt and his old man think they're better than us!" Saul exclaimed. "Just because they're the great great grand-whatevers of Spyro and Cynder." He dug his talons into the ground. "It's about time someone teach the black dragons a lesson for bossing around the other noble houses!"

"High King Urobos is responsible for keeping the councils organized when Spyro and Cynder are busy." Elenar snapped. "And taking your aggression out on Urobos's son won't change anything!"

"I don't care!" Saul tried to step around Elenar, but she moved to block his path. She did this several more times, making him angrier and angrier. "Get out of the way!"

"He didn't even do anything!" Elenar growled. "It was an ACCIDENT!"

As Elenar and Saul argued back and forth, Baneth noticed something strange. Off to the side, behind the two dragons, was a purple forepaw poking out from under the table cloth. Another forepaw slid out, and soon was followed by an entire purple dragon.

The drake was close to Saul in age, though not nearly as muscular. The dragon had a mane of golden hair, and he wore a plain satchel on his back. The purple dragon saw Baneth glance at him, so he held a golden talon over his lips for him to be silent. Baneth stammered, but didn't do much else to signal the purple dragon's presence. And looking around, the other kids and the non-dragon servants kept quite about the newcomer's presence, too.

_It can't be…_ Baneth blinked. _How did he get in?_

The purple dragon quietly picked up a slab of meat from the table, and threw it full force at Saul's head. It smacked the earth prince across the back of his neck, causing him to gasp in pain. He turned towards his right, growling, but the purple dragon had vanished just before the Green one turned his head.

"Huh?" Saul asked, confused.

A split-second later, the purple dragon reappeared on the earth prince's left side, clutching an apple in his forepaw. A grin was upon the purple drake 's face as he threw the apple against Saul's head. He vanished just as the prince turned around to face his attacker again.

The dark grey dragoness was struggling not to laugh, but most of the other kids in the room didn't bother holding back.

"Damnit!" Saul roared. "I know it's you, Bergan! Stop throwing shit at me!"

Suddenly, the purple dragon appeared right in-between Saul, Bane and the Grey girl, causing all three to jump in surprise.

"Let me ask you a question." The strange dragon began. "Do you really think it's wise to attack another person's heritage? You don't have the right to question the black dragons' divine right to rule as descendants of both the Legendary Hero Spyro and Lady Cynder."

"Who asked you?" Saul demanded.

"No one, really." The purple drake shrugged. "I just saw you making outrageous insults like you had a right to do so. I'm pretty sure everyone here is aware of how YOU came to be King Gaius's heir."

Saul's eyes widened. "Y-You don't know anything!"

"Don't I?" The purple dragon tilted his head. "I'm pretty sure it involves your father spending time with a dragoness who wasn't his wife…" The purple dragon grinned. "And then your daddy had a bit of an… **accident**, that left him unable to have other children."

"SHUT UP!" Saul roared.

The earth prince tried to charge at Bergan, but the purple drake moved to the side faster than Baneth could blink. Bergan then stuck his tail out in front of Saul's legs, causing him to trip and fall over. The room erupted in a fit of laughter as Saul crashed onto the floor. Before Saul could get up, Bergan grabbed one of his horns and pulled his head back.

"Bergan, stop it!" Saul winced in pain.

"When I let go of you, Saul…" Bergan said with a serious tone. "You're going to apologize to Prince Baneth for your attitude, and you'll leave him alone for the rest of the day. Understood?"

"You think you're so hot…" Saul sneered. "Just because you're a purple dragon."

"Is it UNDERSTOOD?" Bergan glared. Saul struggled in Bergan's grip for a time, but couldn't break free. "I'm losing patience, Saul! Don't make me-"

All of a sudden, Bergan froze. His ear frill twitched, and he had a panicked expression and looked off to the side near the center of the room. He quickly let go of Saul as a pool of shadows began to erupt on the stop he looked at. The purple drake then vanished on the spot, leaving seemingly no trace behind. A moment later, Lady Cynder appeared from her shadow and stepped onto the floor with a twirl in her tail.

"I'm back." Cynder sighed as she looked around. "I swear, those meetings get more tedious with each… passing…"

The dragoness stopped talking and balked as she looked at Baneth, Elenar, and Saul, the latter of whom was rising to his feet. Cynder pursed her lips and stepped up to the three.

"Alright, what happened here?" Cynder demanded. Baneth and Elenar could only exchange uneasy glances, while the dragoness inspected them. "Don't try to hide it; some kind of scuffle took place. I can see it in your eyes." She lowered her head to look at the three young dragons. "What. Happened?"

"Bergan happened." Saul declared with a sneer.

Cynder immediately grumbled. She took a step back and looked around at the chamber. Most of the other heirs had awkward expressions as the dragoness surveyed the area. Eventually Cynder's gaze returned to the table. She inspected the cloth… and sighed. With a swift motion, the dragoness stuck her forepaw under the cloth and grabbed something. A small yelp came as Cynder carefully dragged a purple tail out from beneath the table. The rest of Bergan followed suit, and he had an embarrassed expression as Cynder glowered at him.

"Bergan…" Cynder said with a snort.

"Uh… H-Hi, Lady Cynder." Bergan put on an awkward smile. "How's the council meeting going?"

"Well enough…" Cynder raised an eye ridge. "As if you didn't already know what was going on up there."

Baneth just tilted his head curiously as Cynder made Bergan sit on his haunches before the table. Saul had a smug expression, but Cynder glowered at him, too, making the earth prince back away quickly. Cynder then sighed and glared back at Bergan.

"What have you been up to, Bergan?" She demanded.

"Well, uh…" Bergan shifted his talons.

It wasn't much longer before Cynder started lecturing the purple dragon. Baneth couldn't help but frown; he felt pity for Bergan. But, not wanting to gain Cynder's ire, the young black dragon stood up and backed away slowly. Elenar noticed this and backed up with him.

"How do you know Bergan?" Elenar whispered to him.

"I was going to ask you that." Baneth grimaced. "I haven't seen Bergan much… but I definitely know him from around the Dragon Spire."

"Really?" Elenar scooted up close.

"Yeah; he lives with Lord Spyro and Lady Cynder." Baneth continued. "He's been around for… well, I actually don't know. He's just…" Baneth flapped his wings. "Always been around."

"Well, Bergan has been sneaking into the council chambers for years." Elenar gave a slight chuckle. "He always seems to find a way inside. But I don't think Cynder likes that one bit."

"…And another thing; we've told you _time_ and _time_ again that _time_ magic isn't a toy." Cynder scolded the purple dragon, who grimaced and looked at his forepaws.

"I'm sorry, Cynder…" Bergan said glumly.

Baneth frowned at the sight. "I hope she goes easy on him Bergan was just trying to help."

"Yeah; that's Bergan, alright…" Elenar sighed. She then gasped and looked the prince over. "Oh, I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves…" Elenar gave Baneth a wide smile as she extended her forepaws. "I'm Elenar, princess of the shadow dragons."

"Hi…" Baneth smiled as well he shook paws. "I'm Baneth."

~~…~~

For the next few hours, Baneth enjoyed the food at the party, and chatted happily with the other heirs. Little by little he managed to come out of his shell and could relax. Horus and Apella became friends of his quickly, as did Elenar. But throughout his time there, he couldn't help but feel uneasy around Saul. The earth prince left him alone, to be sure, but that was mostly because Cynder was watching everyone like an eagle. As for Bergan… well, Baneth didn't see much of the purple drake; he was forcibly escorted out of the chamber and sent to ancestors-know-where.

Eventually the council came to an end. The various kings and queens came down to the chamber with their assorted guards to gather up their respective children. One of the first monarchs to arrive was Ogun; the fire king. The great red dragon burst into the chamber and extended his wings in a fancy show.

"Horus, Apella. Time to leave!" He declared.

"We'll be right over, father." Horus called. He looked at Baneth and Elenar. "You two take care of yourselves, alright?"

"Okay." Baneth and Elenar nodded.

"We'll see you two next year, we hope!" Apella declared. She gave the dark dragons a hug with her wings before trotting off with Horus to be with their father. Baneth couldn't help but blush, while Elenar giggled.

As each monarch left with their children, they stopped long enough to offer their respects to Lady Cynder. The aged dragoness extended her wings and made a show of looking regal and imposing… and all the while she struggled not to erupt into a fit of laughter at herself.

As more and more children were escorted away, Baneth decided to walk over and sit down on his haunches beside Cynder. The dragoness glanced down at him with a little smile. She wrapped her tail around his back to gently hug him.

"So, how did you like your first visit to the council chambers, Baneth?" She whispered to him.

"It was… interesting." Baneth nodded.

"Made some new friends too, I'd wager." Cynder winked at him. "There was no doubt about that, Sunshine."

"Yeah…" Baneth smiled.

"Well I'm glad." Cynder stood up tall. "I'd best get back to work; I'll talk to you later, Sunshine."

Cynder stood up and made her way over to speak with the monarchs again. As Cynder walked away, Elenar took her place beside Baneth. She smiled at the black prince as she sat on her haunches. Baneth couldn't help but smile back again. He opened his mouth to say something… only to stop as a familiar set of green scales approached out of the corner of his eye.

Baneth grimaced and shrank back as Saul stepped forward. Elenar glared at him, but Saul was undeterred.

"Go away, Saul." Elenar snapped.

"NO." Saul snapped. "I have unfinished business His Royal Most Esteemed Highest of the Heavens over here."

Baneth grimaced. He tried to say something in his defense, but the earth prince pressed his talon against his muzzle.

"You may think that you've evaded trouble," Saul sneered down at Baneth, "But rest assured, one of these days I'm gonna kick your black-hided rear all the way to-."

"SAUL!" A great and deep voice roared. The earth prince's eyes instantly flared with fear and alarm, and he and the two smaller dragons all turned towards the entrance of the room.

Just in front of the entryway stood the Earth King. Gaius.

Gaius was in the heat of his prime; a proud and muscular dragon. He marched forward with a militant stride and glared down at Saul with every step.

Just behind Gaius were Queen Murkandre and Urobos. They watched uneasily as Gaius loomed over his son.

"Y-Yes, Father?" Saul asked fearfully.

"We're leaving." Gaius stated. "**Now**."

"Okay, Father..." Saul slowly flashed a glare at Bane, and then walked towards his father, trembling with every step. Gaius turned around just as his son walked up to him, and the two Earth dragons proceeded to leave the chamber.

"I hope you have a safe trip, Gaius." Cynder said from across the way.

Gaius immediately came to a stop and rumbled internally. He cast his gaze over toward the black dragoness and halfheartedly lowered his head. "It has been an… honor, Lady Cynder. As always."

Cynder bowed her own head, and then frowned over at Saul. The young earth dragon held his head low as he followed behind Gaius past the other monarchs. And soon, they were gone.

"Well, I think we're done here…" Cynder stood up and lightly nudged Baneth forward with her wing. "Come on, Sunshine. Time to head home."

"Okay!" Baneth trotted across the way to give Urobos a hug. Across the way, Murkandre leaned her head down to smile at her daughter.

"How was your day, Elenar?" She asked.

"It was pretty good." Elenar replied as she walked around her mother. "Though I wish we could have spent more time with Bergan."

"Hmm…" Murkandre grimaced. She looked over at Cynder, who snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, kiddo, but Bergan's really not supposed to be in here." The black dragoness said as she walked forward. "It's not that I have anything against the boy being with other kids. It's just… well, you know how my husband is."

"Right…" Urobos frowned. He lowered himself down a bit so Baneth could climb up onto his back.

"Where is Lord Spyro now, Papa?" Baneth asked as he got comfortable.

"He's in the Dragon Spire, where else?" Urobos replied. "Our Purple Lord is keeping himself busy, like always."

"And likely waiting for us to help give Bergan an ear-frill full." Cynder snorted. "Welp, best not to keep my husband waiting for long."

Cynder, the monarchs and the younglings left the chamber as the servants got to work cleaning up. Urobos and Murkandre joined up with their respective guards, which made the crowd a bit larger.

As they emerged in the light of the setting sun, Urobos stopped to speak to Murkandre.

"It was good to see you again, milady." Urobos bowed his head. "I wish you and your family safe travels on your return trip to the north."

"Thank you, High King." Murkandre bowed her own head. She looked at Cynder and bowed to her in turn. "And thank you for looking after our children, Great Shadow."

"Oh, it wasn't a big thing…" Cynder gave a chuckle. "I'll never grow tired of looking after younglings. I guess I'll always be the dragon realms' oldest Grandma." She looked down at Elenar. "Maybe next year I'll tell you some stories of your daddy when he was here as a kiddie. Boy, did he make a mess of things!"

Elenar laughed at that, while Murkandre scrunched up her face. "Err, right. Well, we'd best be going, milady."

"You take care, Murkandre…" Cynder rose to her full height and smiled. "You take care."

As Murkandre led Elenar down the way, the young dragoness glanced up at Baneth. She flashed him a big smile. "It was nice to meet you, Baneth! See you next year!"

"Yeah…" Baneth gave a soft smile. "See you then."

"Oh, and give Bergan a big hug for me!" Elenar quickly added. This made Baneth flinch; he wasn't sure how to take that.

Once the shadow dragons were gone, Urobos and Cynder spread their wings to take off into the sky. Baneth held on tight as the older black dragons flew through the air. Their multitude of soldiers followed close by.

That was the first time Baneth met Elenar. They were just children, waving to each other as they went their separate ways. Urobos thought it was the same simple friendship that most young dragons made. Cynder thought it was cute as well. And Baneth… well, Baneth wasn't sure what to think just yet. None of them knew the future.

None of them were Bergan.

~~…~~

Bergan was taken straight to the Dragon Spire after that meeting. Nobody was pleased with his antics that day; least of all, Lord Spyro.

The great purple dragon sat upon his silver cushion in the middle of the throne room. Lady Cynder was to Spyro's left, and Urobos was to his right. Before them sat Bergan, looking up uneasily upon the Lord as he wracked his talons on the floor.

Lord Spyro was nearing the end of his days; he was one of the oldest dragons in the realms, and it weighed on his scales. His horns had lost their golden glow, and his purple eyes were weary. And yet despite all of that, he was still the brightest thing in the whole throne room.

"Bergan…" Spyro rumbled, his voice ragged. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times: you are NOT to go near the coliseum during the Council of the Monarchs."

"I know, Master…" Bergan said with a frown.

"Do you?" Spyro raised an eye ridge. "Year after year, it's the same thing: somebody catches you cavorting around with the heirs. And no matter how many times we set up new defenses to keep you out, you keep finding your way back in!" He lowered his head and blew smoke from his nostrils. "We set boundaries for a reason, Bergan! What do I have to do to get you to respect my rules?!"

"But I don't understand why!" Bergan exclaimed. "WHY can't I meet with the heirs of the monarchs? Shouldn't I be expected to get along with the noble houses?"

"Bergan…" Spyro sighed. "We see you as much as a part of our family as any prince we helped raise in these halls. But that doesn't give you status to meddle in political gatherings." Spyro shut his eyes and snorted. "Your intrusions need to stop."

"But aren't I a purple dragon?" Bergan demanded. He sprang up onto his feet and stepped closer to Spyro.

"For years I've been told that purple dragons are supposed to be destined to bring big changes to the whole world." Bergan flapped his wings indignantly. "And I have this… this power that lets me see things! I should be using it to help the monarchs!" He beat his chest and stepped closer. "I could help them prevent disasters from coming! I could save people from the plague, or brigand, raids, or any number of a thousand things!"

"That power isn't something to be trifled with, Bergan." Urobos scolded.

"Well it's not like I can turn it off!" Bergan snapped. He rubbed a particular spot on his forehead. "Every day I see things. HORRIBLE things. And the visions never go away." He sucked in a breath; he could feel a choking sensation in his throat. "Like today! I saw Saul pounding Baneth's face into the floor! He would have been seriously hurt if I hadn't stepped in, Master!"

Spyro sighed and looked over at Cynder. The dragoness grimaced, but stiffened up and lowered her head down toward Bergan.

"If you saw a vision of Baneth being _assaulted_, then you should have warned us hours in advance." Cynder said flatly. "There are other ways to prevent disasters besides taking direct control of a situation, young dragon."

"But…" Bergan's ear frills drooped.

"Bergan, don't think we're displeased that you want to help people." Urobos said. "But there's a right way to help."

"Then _when_ am I supposed to use my powers to help?" Bergan demanded. "And HOW? What if some great disaster is coming, and I'm the only one who can do something about it?"

"We don't know, Bergan." Spyro snapped. "But if you want to help people, then you need to continue your training and do as you've been told before." He leaned his head down closer to the youngling. "For now, you'll be spending one week confined to your bedroom to focus on your studies."

"What?!" Bergan snapped.

"Two weeks!" Spyro yelled.

The younger purple drake stamped his forepaw. "That's not fair!"

"Want to make it a month?" Spyro raised an eye ridge. Bergan sucked in a breath, and just lowered his head in defeat. Spyro blew smoke from his nostrils and resumed proper posture. "Smart. Now get going, Boy."

Bergan turned around to walk away. He briefly looked back to see the looks of uneasy on the faces of Urobos and Cynder. But it didn't look like they'd be helping to lessen his punishment.

Bergan stepped out of the throne room and walked down the hallway with his head low. The young purple drake struggled to keep his composure as he made his way down the empty corridor. The only other dragon that was along the way turned around the corner and approached quickly; Prince Baneth.

"Oh, hey, Bergan." The young black prince smiled. "How are-?"

Bergan shoved past Baneth and continued down the hall. "Leave me be."

"But-" Baneth stammered as he followed after the purple youngling. But after a deathly glare from Bergan, the prince grimaced and fell back. "S-Sorry…"

Bergan growled as he made his way toward his bedroom door. He kept his eyes shut, and he struggled to hold back his tears. Once again, all of his efforts to do good were for nothing. He pushed his door open to step inside. He might as well do what Spyro ordered; it wouldn't be long before those two weeks were a fleeing dream anyway. He pushed his door open and stepped into his plain bedroom. Bergan had little belongings; just some loose toys and books. He never got anything extravagant or expensive… unlike SOME young dragons who lived in the Dragon Spire.

Bergan sneered as he sat in his cushion and reached for a textbook; maybe learning to trace his glyphs again would ease his pain.

"Master Bergan, are you alright?" A gruff voice asked. Bergan flinched, and he looked up to snap at the new comer. But he stopped when the towering figure came to a stop, his shadow looming over the young dragon.

"Oh…" Bergan fell back onto his haunches and bowed his head. "Good evening, Richteriel."

Richteriel was a Guardian of earth in those days; he was nearing the end of the prime of his life. But he was still strong, and intimidating, and his eyes were covered in bandages to hide his scarred face.

Richteriel stepped closer and lowered his head down to Bergan's eye level, even if the older drake couldn't see.

"You sound quite troubled, young dragon." Richteriel said. "Care to tell me your troubles?"

"I'm troubles for the same reason I'm always troubled!" Bergan yelled. "I'm plagued day and night of bad things happening to everyone I know! And all the ones I don't know!" He kicked a stuffed bear across the room. "I could save just about all of them. But every time I try, Lord Spyro lectures me!"

"Take it easy, young dragon." Richteriel frowned. "He's only trying to ensure that you don't get a swelled head by abusing your powers."

"Swelled head? Abusing my powers?!" Bergan repeated incredulously. "You don't know what its like to be me! If he had the power to take it all way, to take away the visions, I'd accept them in a heartbeat! But he doesn't, so I'm stuck enduring other people's misfortunes, again and again and AGAIN!"

Tears from Bergan's eyes. He turned to collapse upon the desk and shield himself with his wings.

"Even now… I can see pain and suffering in your near future." Bergan sobbed. "Guardian Richteriel, don't go near the back alleys on Laird Street and Jennet Avenue."

"What?" Richteriel asked curiously. "What happens down there?"

"You get stabbed." Bergan said with a shudder. "So many times. They find you dead the next morning." He wiped his face and looked up sadly at the Guardian. "Please… for your own sake, don't go."

"Hmm…" Richteriel scratched his chin. He stepped closer to the purple dragon and sat down on his haunches. "Master Bergan, Have you ever learned about The Envious Sorceress?"

"Who?" Bergan tilted his head and sniffled a bit.

"She existed long before your time." Richteriel nodded. "She was a purple dragoness, and she had extraordinary magic powers. Much like yourself." The Guardian wracked his talons on the floor. "She spent many years wandering the dragon realms, studying up on powerful sorcery found in the non-dragon tribes far and wide. She then spent years finding ways to combine the different rituals to create new magic altogether."

"Why?" Bergan asked. "Why go through the effort?"

"Because, young dragon…" Richteriel grinned. "She sought to overpower other dragons alive during the time; ones who had power that surpassed her own. And try as she might, she never felt that she earned the respect that a purple dragon deserved. So, it wasn't long before her soul was consumed by her envy and rage, and transformed her into a wicked sorceress."

Bergan grimaced. "Are you telling me that I'm in danger of turning into an evil, envious dragon because I want to save people's lives?"

"It's only a cautionary tale, Master Bergan." Richteriel nodded. "True, your telling me this knowledge of the future may very well have saved my life. But you could eventually grow addicted to the satisfaction of steering the courses of people's destinies. It would stop being about helping others, and become a selfish desire to feel good about yourself."

"But…" Bergan stammered.

"Just remember that your power comes with a price, young dragon." Richteriel said. "Never forget to stay humble. You don't want to end up becoming like the Envious Sorceress."

With that said, Richteriel stood up and patted Bergan on the head. "have a good evening, Master Bergan. A lot of us here value your presence in the Dragon Spire."

Bergan just watched sadly as the Guardian left his bedroom and shut the door. The purple youngling just sighed and reached for his textbook once again. He'd never heard of the Envious Sorceress before; he wondered if it was just a tall tale the Guardian told in an attempt to teach Bergan a life lesson.

There was so much Bergan didn't know… and he wanted to change that so badly.

~~…~~

Bergan picked up his scroll and took down some notes. The information on the scroll he was reading would do nicely with managing funds for projects later in the year. Being the president of a trading empire wasn't always full of glamour and adventure. No… sometimes one had to stop and do some heavy paperwork.

There came a knock on the door. Bergan sighed and put his quill down. "What is it?"

The door opened up and a servant stuck their head inside. "Sir, Madam Nymph has arrived. And she requests an audience."

The purple dragon snorted and rubbed the bridge of his muzzle. He pushed his scrolls off to the side and sat back in his seat. "Well, send her in, then."

The servant stepped out of the way, and the doors were pushed fully open. Bergan watched as the elegant figure of a water dragoness strode into the office. The dragoness had a regal and curvaceous body, wrapped in a regal cloak. Her mane was styled in a bun as always, to show off the sparkling teardrop-shaped glyph by her left horn. She was about as tall as Bergan, and decorated herself with lavish jewelry.

"Hmph." Bergan raised an eye ridge. "Welcome back to Faeshrine, Nymph."

"Good afternoon, darling." Nymph bowed her head and smirked. "It's been too long."

"Is it safe to assume that your son and husband are in town as well?" The purple dragon asked.

"Yes, but they're keeping themselves busy until the ball starts tonight." Nymph nodded. "I just decided I'd make my presence known."

"And make it known you have!" Bergan laughed. "It's always a delight to have you around."

"How could I miss coming?" Nymph asked. "After all, it's only the eve of one of the biggest ventures of your entire career." She came to a stop and clasped her talons together. I just want to be sure that I find my place in your schemes."

"Well, there's nothing to worry about, Nymph." The purple drake nodded. "Trust me; once we've all gathered together and informed each other of our goals, then you can be on your way home."

"Not quite home." Nymph sighed. "I have some… _unfinished business_ to attend to elsewhere."

"Indeed." Bergan clasped his own forepaws together and grinned. "Let's get to sharing."

~~…~~

The sunset was approaching soon. Though Tyrrany didn't really care; as long as she had time to relax outside of Faeshrine, she could rest easy.

Tyrrany, Flame, and Arthur had traveled to the northernmost edge of the city. They were at the very edge of the Mushroom Forest; the giant stalks rose up for miles to the east and west. Arthur went off to fly around amongst the stalks to try and catch some butterflies, leaving Flame and Tyrrany alone. The dragoness sat upon a cushion overlooking a window, while Flame relaxed on the couch.

The hideout was an old, wooden shack that Tyrrany found years ago. It used to be a home to a family of cheetahs, but was long since abandoned. Using some of the money she'd saved up over the years, Tyrrany had the shack refurbished so it could be her own little home away from home. Whenever the dragoness needed some privacy, this was where she went.

Tyrrany sighed as she gazed out the window to look at the forest to the north. The hustle and bustle of the inner city was all but deafened to her, instead replaced by the calm winds blowing through the stalks. Tyrrany removed her cape and let it fall down, so she could extend her wings and give them some flaps. She stood up tall and shut her eyes, and imagined herself flying through the skies. Nobody was there to make snide comments about her attire. Nobody was judging her for her real scale color. Nothing could pull her down. A few tears rolled down her eyes as she smiled; if only it were real.

Soon Tyrrany heard the fluttering of little wings. She opened her eyes in time to see Arthur returning from his adventure with an enlarged belly; he must have had quite the feast. Tyrrany ducked down so Arthur flew inside and sat down on a bowl that hung from the ceiling.

"You have a good time, buddy?" Flame asked.

"You bet I did…" Arthur chuckled and patted his stomach.

"Good, good…" Flame nodded. He glanced over at Tyrrany as she focused on her view of the forest again. A smirk creased his face. He carefully walked over to the dragoness and sat down on his haunches beside her. He then smirked and leaned in whisper to her.

"So… Is there anything you might want to do while we're out here, gorgeous?" Flame asked cheekily.

Tyrrany flinched. She reached down for her cape and pulled it over herself.

"Stop that." She snorted. "It sickens me."

"Stop what? Call you gorgeous?" Flame tilted his head. "But it's true, Annie; you are."

"No, I'm not." Tyrrany said with a growing scowl. In that moment, something itched along her right foreleg. She reached over to carefully scratch at it without tearing at her stocking. "Ugh, and this stupid thing doesn't help. It's itchy, it's ugly, and I get so hot and uncomfortable at this time of year."

"Well, it's not _that_ ugly." Flame said, getting a bit closer.

Tyrrany looked at Flame with a mixture of anger and confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Err…" Flame grimaced. He scratched his head with a wing-thumb as he tried to think of what to say. "What I meant is… uh…" His eyes widened, and he grinned. "Take it off."

"What?" Tyrrany said flatly.

"If you think the outfit's so ugly, then you should get out of it." Flame said. "You look much better without it."

"WHAT?!" Tyrrany said angrily. She backed away from him… and hoped that her blush didn't show under her purple makeup. Meanwhile, Flame cupped his forepaws over his muzzle. Not wanting to show weakness, Tyrrany stood up on all fours and glowered.

"Flame… Are you asking me to strip for you?" She demanded.

"Uh… Err…" Flame grimaced. "That was taken out of context?"

Tyrrany took a deep breath and shut her eyes. Keep calm, she told herself. Don't explode at one of your friends…

"You should know better than to say things like that, Flame!" Tyrrany exclaimed. "After all the times that I've had to take **HIS** crap, the last thing I want is to get the same thing from **you**."

Flame frowned at that. He backed up and lowered his head.

"But I'm not like him, Annie. You know that." Flame said as he scratched his mane. "When have I ever seriously treated you the way Prince Jonathan has? I'm only trying to help you feel better. I know you don't like that outfit. I just wanted to encourage you to be yourself."

Tyrrany held her glare, but she could feel her anger weakening. She took another deep breath and looked Flame in the eyes.

"Well, whatever the reasons you have, I'm not taking these clothes off." She stamped her forepaw.

Flame looked disappointed, but he pretended that he wasn't. This made Tyrrany grumbled internally. She stepped forward and lifted a talon to lightly poke him in the chest.

"Flame, you need to listen good." She snapped. "I'm in a foul mood as it is. Neither of us is in any position for-"

Thunder echoed in the distance, catching the dragoness off-guard. She yelped and fell backward onto the floor. As she stood up, the thunder sounded again. Tyrrany hurriedly looked out the window and gazed at the sky.

"Oh no…" She stammered as she backed away. "Oh no no no!"

"What's wrong?" Flame asked.

Arthur flew around the dragoness's head. "You okay, Annie?"

"Can't you hear the thunder?!" The dragoness immediately turned and ran for the front of the shack. "It's going to rain!"

Flame and Arthur exchanged uneasy glances before following after Tyrrany. The dragoness leapt onto the dirt road and ran toward the south, moving as fast as her stocky clothing would allow. Flame tried to keep the pace, but the dragoness was always faster than him growing up.

"I guess she's headed back to the FTC HQ." Flame said.

"Yeah…" Arthur muttered. The dragonfly came to a landing on the red drake's head and held onto a horn. "By the way… _take it off_?"

"Hmm?" Flame glanced up at the dragonfly. "What's the matter?"

"What in the world made you think saying _take it off_ to Annie would be a good idea?" The dragonfly asked with a roll of his eyes.

"I was just trying to lighten her mood." The dragon responded. "I hate seeing her like that."

"But she's **always** like that." Arthur snapped.

"That's the point." Flame sighed. "I just want to see Tyrrany happy for once."

"I do too, Flame," The dragonfly said reassuringly, "but that's wishful thinking. Plus, whenever Prince Jonathan's in town, she only gets worse. I doubt you can change her so easily."

Flame sighed again. He focused on keeping the dragonfly on his head as he chased after the dragoness toward the trolley station. Arthur took the time to rub his friend's head.

"Don't go off getting both yourself and her hurt, Flame."

~~…~~

The _Red Queen_ and the two other vessels made it out of the grasp of the raging thunderstorm… only to run into ANOTHER storm as they arrived at the Faeshrine Port. Still, the worst of the storm was out of the way… and General Saul could rest easy.

Saul, Jonathan, and Olivia emerged onto the desk as the various sailors and non-combative personnel rushed this way and that to prepare for shore leave. Saul grimaced as droplets of rain hit his muzzle; damn weather. He looked over the side of the deck as his sailors prepared the gangplank; some of his men were already speaking heartily with the dock workers.

"Finally…" Olivia said with a sigh. "We made it. I just wish the rain wasn't so heavy."

Olivia had been Saul's lover for ages. She willingly chose to leave with him when the king was stripped of his crown and exiled from his own kingdom. She took to wearing more conservative dresses these days, as their family's wealth was on the far decline. She tried to hold a brave face as she stood beside her husband.

Saul had a look at the various ships scattered across the docks. He noticed a few ships on the easternmost edge; their hulls were painted sky blue, and the sails were as similar color.

"Hmm…" The General reached into his cloak and pulled out his spyglass. He pointed the device toward the sails of the blue ships. Just as he expected; each of the sails was emblazoned with a tear drop. And not just any tear drop; it was the sigil for the royal family of water dragons.

"What is it, Saul?" Olivia asked.

"It looks like Madam Nymph has arrived in Faeshrine ahead of us…" Saul snorted as he put away his spyglass. "I should have figured as much. No doubt she's already on her way to the FTC HQ."

"When do _we_ head for the FTC HQ, Pops?" Jonathan asked as he walked around Saul's other side.

"We'll head there as soon as we-"

Something bounced against the back of Saul's head, making him snarl. He whirled around and gnashed his fangs as a young lightning dragon gasped and fell backward onto his haunches.

"It was an accident, I swear!" The drake exclaimed. "We were just playing catch!"

Saul took a deep breath and turned back around. He reached up and rubbed his muzzle before looking down at his son.

"Johnny, make sure that you and your _friends_ behave themselves." The General snapped. "I don't want your or anyone else stealing from Bergan or his subordinates."

"Got it, Po-"

"And call me 'father' or 'sir', not 'Pops'!" Saul scolded. "I can't stand that pet name."

Jonathan flinched and looked down at his forepaws. "Alright… Father."

"Oh, calm down, Saul." Olivia pleaded. "We're heading towards a Ball, aren't we? There's no reason to throw a fit or raise your blood pressure." She brushed against her mate. "Can't we just let ourselves be merry?"

"I just wish for him to show me the proper courteousness and respect I deserve." The General stated. "I don't see why he should behave so... roguish all the time."

"It's part of his charm." Olivia stated. "He's grown into a rather dashing young dragon; I'm sure that Bergan's daughter will be quite pleased to see him."

"Heh, yeah…" Jonathan grinned.

"Hmph, we'll just have to wait and see." Saul snorted.

"Aw, Come on, Pops." Jonathan replied with a grin. "Impressing Tyrrany won't be so hard once I tell her all about the Crazy-"

When the General flashed his son a glare, the young dragon immediately shut his muzzle. This left his mother confused.

"What's wrong, Johnny?" Olivia asked.

"N.. Nothing, Mom." The young earth dragon replied.

Olivia tilted her head. "It doesn't **seem** like nothing."

"Just let it go, Olivia." Saul pleaded. "Bergan and I have a business proposition to discuss, and I wish to get it done before the night is out."

"If you say so, Saul."

As Olivia walked ahead of Saul and Jonathan, the General glared down at his son.

"What's wrong, Po.. father?" Jonathan asked.

"Keep your muzzle shut about your _friends_ around your mother." Saul scolded. "For your sake, I'd rather she not find out what a... colorful life you live. And when you see Tyrrany again, I demand that you not tell her a word about your law-breaking in Aeroshard. Is that clear, Jonathan?"

"Uh... yes, father." He said with a frown.

"Good."

Saul and Jonathan quickened their pace and followed after Olivia. As they went, the various members of Jonathan's gang made their way onto the streets after them. Tonight was the start of something big, and Saul couldn't risk having everything collapse around him.

~~…~~

Greetings, friends and loved ones.

Now, I promised myself that updates would come out on Wednesdays this year. I didn't necessarily say Wednesdays at MIDNIGHT. If it comes out, it comes out. I also have to make sure I get enough sleep so I can do my job properly.

The flashback scenes were a bit tricky to line up in a way Liked. I wanted to be sure that they flowed naturally, from perspective to perspective, until I finally arrived back in the present. They also provide some subtle hints at future events, if you look hard enough.

_Tenebra ecce Veritas._


	5. Act 1, Chapter 4

Dona emerged from the shadows and stepped into one of the more secure hallways of the Dragon Spire. She brushed a few strands of mane hair out of her eyes as she marched along. She kept going until she arrived at a silver doorway. She looked down both sides of the hall, to be sure that nobody was snooping around or following her. Once she was sure that the coast was clear, Dona knocked on the doorway.

A moment later, the door opened from the inside, and an aged shadow dragoness stepped into view.

"Good day, Lady Dona." Icarox said. She bowed her head and stepped back. "We were wondering when you'd get back."

"How is she?" Dona asked seriously.

"She's been napping for the last few hours." Icarox replied. Dona wanted to smile, but she held her serious face while standing before the elder. With a huff, she scooted past Icarox and entered the room.

The room she entered was a small one. Several floating red orbs of fire kept the room illuminated in the setting sunlight. The walls and floors were made of white marble, and a few windows on the eastern wall allowed sunlight to enter. A single, wooden shelf stood on the opposite wall, and was lined up with various toys and a few specially made books and tomes. A metal crib was placed in the far left corner of the chamber, and a large, playpen with raised walls was in the far right one. Dona approached the crib and looked at the small, white-hided dragon cub sleeping inside.

The cub was small: a little over three years old. She had a silver underbelly, and pinkish-white wing membranes. She had two large, short, and thick Silver horns on the back of her head, which bent upwards slightly. She had a wild, brown-colored mane, which fell downwards a short way behind her neck. A silvery blanket covered her body as she slept. A blue necklace hung around the cub's neck, which had a small amber stone with a butterfly frozen within.

Dona shut her eyes and sighed in relief; no matter how many times she looked at her daughter, it always felt like it was the first time she saw her. Dona leaned down to the sleeping cub and lightly nuzzled her forehead.

"Riven…" Dona whispered. "Mommy's here, Riven."

The cub shuffled around a bit in her sleep. After a moment, she rubbed her eyes with her little forepaws and sat up to look at Dona.

"Mommy…?" The cub asked, her yellow eyes going wide. Dona felt warmth in her heart as she nuzzled her daughter's head again.

"Here, let's get you out of that crib." Dona carefully scooped Riven out of her crib and carried her over to the bookshelf. She then relaxed on the floor and placed her daughter between her forelegs. She then looked over at Icarox, who stood cautiously by the door.

"You're dismissed." Dona said with a wave of her forepaw.

"You're welcome." Icarox said with a harrumph. She glanced down at the dragon cub with a frown, and then opened up her shadow to slip inside. The magical act made Riven flinch.

"Why doesn't she use the door, Mommy?" Riven asked.

"That's just a trick that shadow dragons can do, little one." Dona said. "Mommy does it all the time."

"Will I be able to do it someday?" Riven tilted her head.

"We'll see, Riven. We'll see."

Few others in the Dragon Spire knew about Riven's existence. Of course one of them was Elenar, to Dona's frustration. Who else but the high queen would be the most interested in the well-being of white dragons? Well, Elders Urobos, Argos and Icarox were some of the others. Some of the Deep Shadows were informed, too… but the one dragon who knew best of all was Riven's father.

Dona sighed. She rarely got to speak with Voden. For years he was the only dragon who could find his way through her frustrated and cold heart. Well… Dona supposed that changed. Especially with the way her daughter brushed her head against Dona's foreleg.

Dona used her magic to pull a large book from the bookshelf and placed it before herself. She then opened it up as Riven squeaked happily and curled up beside it.

"Can I read it this time, Mommy?" She asked.

"Of course, Riven." Dona smiled. The dragoness watched as the little cub began reading aloud from the book. Riven had a bit of trouble here and there, but was always enthusiastic about pronouncing the biggest and longest words loud and clear.

"My, you've come a long way in a short time, my little princess." Dona said. Riven's eyes beamed at that. She stood up and made a little post with her foreleg raised. She then walked around with her head held high, as if she were the most elegant princess in the land. Dona swelled with pride; she always loved seeing that kind of regality in her little girl.

"I've got some special news, Riven." Dona said as she lowered her head down to her daughter. "Your Daddy's going to be visiting again, soon."

The little cub's eyes lit up. "D-Daddy's coming?"

"He'll be here in a week or so." The dragoness smiled. Riven squeaked and hugged her mother's foreleg happily.

"I wanna show him what I can do, Mommy." She said with smile. But after a moment, her smile faded, and she frowned up at Dona. "Why doesn't Daddy live with us?"

Dona flinched. She sucked in a breath and patted Riven on the head. "Well… it's a little hard to say, my little princess. Your Daddy and I…" She looked out a window at the clouds in the sky. "We live different lives. He's needed where he lives, and I'm needed here."

Riven just tilted her head and pouted. Dona sighed; of course the little girl wouldn't understand. Dona ran her talons through Riven's hair and looked her in the eyes.

"But no matter how far away your Daddy is, he'll always love you. Just like me." Dona put on a smile and hugged her daughter. "So, remember to be on your best behavior when your Daddy's in town. Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." Riven nodded her head.

Dona sighed and hugged her daughter again. It was good that she was able to share these moments with her daughter. If only she was allowed to take her little girl out of this room more often. Most days, Dona could never take Riven anywhere outside of restricted areas. She gave a little growl. Damn that Elenar; damn that coward. She struggled not to extend her talons and dig them into the floor; it was all because of that High Queen that Dona was forced to keep her daughter in hiding!

"Are you okay, Mommy?" Riven squeaked.

Dona blinked; she'd been growling the whole time. She gulped nervously and gave a little nuzzle to the dragonling's forehead. "Y-Yes, sweetie. Mommy's fine."

"Okay, Mommy." Riven hugged her mother again.

Dona hugged her daughter back… and struggled not to cry. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stand to wait for the scholar to return to Warfang again.

_Voden… please come soon._

~~…~~

Rune and Cyrus walked calmly as they made their way down through the halls of the Dragon Spire. The halls weren't very full, and honestly that's how Rune liked it. Sometimes it felt good to get away from the near-constant hustle and bustle of the streets, or even when school hours were active. And yet no mater how casually he walked, he still felt in danger of tripping over the cape that adorned his back.

"Darn this thing…" Rune grimaced as he kicked his leg to get the cloth off of it. "How can you stand to walk in these things, Cy?"

"They seem fine to me." Cyrus shrugged. "They make us look cool, and regal, and all that stuff."

"But they're so itchy…" Rune sneered as he scratched his head with a wing-thumb. "And they feel so confining."

"Hey, we can still fly in them." Cyrus snorted and flapped his wings. "So I'm sure you can put up with them."

For emphasis, Cyrus took on a dramatic strut as he led the way down the hall. Rune just rolled his eyes; of course he'd like to show off in these clothes.

As the princes made their way down the halls, they passed by the occasional guard, soldier or scholar. All of them had the same reaction to the twins: they bowed their heads in supplication.

"Good day, Your Highnesses." They would say.

"And good day to you, too." Cyrus gave a wink.

"Yeah… hi…" Rune said awkwardly.

Most of the people the princes passed would end the conversation right there and be on their way. But there were always a few who would follow after Rune.

"Hey, Prince Rune!" A dragoness called from behind. Rune and Cyrus came to a stop and watched as Princess Sandra came trotting down the halls. Rune fell back onto his haunches and put on an uneasy smile.

"H-Hey there, Sandra." Rune nodded.

Sandra fluttered her eyes as she came to a stop. "I finally managed to give my annoying brother the slip. How was the trial, Rune?"

"Well, it was-"

"It was as gruesome as could be." Cyrus declared. He stepped in front of Sandra and flapped his wings. "You're lucky you weren't there; that cretin was perfectly happy killing an innocent hatchling."

Sandra's expression soured in quite a hurry. "Well… thank you for sharing, Prince Cyrus."

Cyrus fell back onto his own haunches and was about so speak again, but Sandra flapped her wings and stepped around him. She then promptly sat down beside Rune and fluttered her eyes again.

"You're not still busy for the day, are you?" She asked. "I was hoping we could get to the study group."

"Hmm…" Rune scratched his chin. He then groaned as his talons ran along his jewelry. "Not right now, Sandra. At least not until I get out of this stupid attire."

"Hmm, I could help with that." Sandra winked. Rune's face immediately flushed pink, and the princess laughed. "That was only a joke, Your Grace. I can be patient."

"You could always help with MINE, though." Cyrus raised an eye ridge and moved to Sandra's sighed. The princess immediately slapped him with an disgusted face. He fell back and rubbed his cheek. "Okay, Nevermind."

"Right…" Rune tried not to laugh as he turned to keep going. "Like I said, it can wait until later, Sandra. I'll see you later."

"See you then, Your Grace!" Sandra called after him. She then took off before Cyrus could make another sly remark. The shorter prince then just shrugged and followed after Rune; his own bedroom was the same way.

While Rune walked ahead, Cyrus stayed a few paces behind him. Time and again, the shorter prince would look at his brother, and then at himself. Despite having almost the same face, and the same horns, and the same magical glyphs… the differences were like night and day. Cyrus glowered, but he tried not to let Rune notice.

Eventually the two came to a split in the corridor; Rune turned left, and Cyrus turned right.

"I guess I'll see you later tonight." Cyrus sighed. "Until then, bye."

"Take care, Cy." Rune smiled at his brother. But Cyrus didn't look back; the shorter prince just flapped his wings and took off down the corridor. Rune just sighed and continued down his path.

Eventually, the prince arrived at the metal doorway that led to his bedchamber. A pair of guards, one a cheetah and the other a panther, stood on either side of it.

"Hello." Rune stated as he approached the door.

"Hello, your grace." The guards replied, both of them saluting.

"Right..." The young dragon pushed the door open and stepped inside as the two cats resumed their positions.

Once the door was shut tight, the prince wasted no time taking off every piece of elaborate clothing he wore. Especially that accursed cape. As he did this, he gazed around at the room.

The bedchamber was fancier thane the one he had in Glenhaven; not that he ever tried to spruce it up in such a way. The walls and floor were made of the same red stone as most of the other hallways of the temple. A large, silver-colored mattress was spread out over on the east side of the chamber. On the opposite side stood a large, wooden dresser with a large mirror placed upon it. On the far end of the chamber was a large pair of glass doors, which led to a balcony beyond.

A bookshelf and a small desk stood over in the corner of the room; with a big, thick tome entitled "The suffering of Annabelle" left open about halfway through sitting upon the desk. Various knick-knacks and sundries dotted the dresser and other shelves in the room, the most prominent being a small, Mahogany music box and a set of music crystals sitting upon the dresser: Gifts from Rune's foster brother Blankridge.

Eventually all Rune had to remove was a few pieces of jewelry, which he halfheartedly tossed onto his dresser. He then stretched out his legs and sighed in satisfaction.

_So much better…_ He sighed. He spun around in a circle, wagging his tail and flapping his wings. It felt so good to be free from those cumbersome clothes…

And then his eyes fell upon the mirror in his room, showing him his back by chance. The prince came to a stop and grimaced as he looked at the series of scars running down his back. Rune felt his stomach churn and he then looked at the scars on his stomach; the biggest one being from the blade of a sword.

All these years later, and it never got any easier to look at all those scars. They were a gruesome reminder of the ordeal Rune put himself through four years ago. He'd nearly lost everything, including how own body. The fact that he was alive and sound of mine today… it was a miracle.

Rune sighed and looked away. "I shouldn't do that to myself." He forced himself to smile. "Things are better now."

Ever since Rune started living in Warfang for part of the year, he couldn't help but enjoy it. He had access to books from all the corners of the dragon realms. He frequently traveled around on business trips with the rest of the royal family. And best of all, he didn't have to hide his black scales behind a shroud of darkness anymore. He should have been happy.

And yet… there were still trade-offs. While living in Warfang, just about everyone he met bowed to him and called him "Your Highness" or "Your Grace," or whatever flowery title. It just never felt right; he was too used to being called just Rune by friends and family in Glenhaven.

Rune glared down at his elaborate princely attire. Those clothes were always so damn uncomfortable. Sure, he got it; it was expected of him to dress as was expected of someone of his title. But that didn't make the cape any less itchy, or that jewelry any less tight on his talons.

Then there was the final awkward issue of being a prince; the private lessons. Most of the time, Rune was able to attend classes with other students in the Dragon Spire. But every now and then, he was called away to deal with intense sessions with the Deep Shadows.

_Magical training with Wraith, physical combat with Grail, leadership classes with Albanion…_ Rune slumped over and sighed. _Sometimes it gets too grueling._

So many dragons expected so much of Rune. He was slightly older than Cyrus… and that meant he was in line for the throne some day. Preferably it wouldn't be for another thirteen years. But there was always the chance that something could happen to his mother Elenar… and that meant Rune had to be ready.

_But I'm not ready…_ Rune frowned. _Who could ever be ready to be a High King?_

Rune winced and shook his head; he was letting himself get too worried again. He needed to relax; be positive. The prince glanced over at a calendar on the wall. He walked up, picked up a quill beside an inkblot, and started marking off a few days. He wrote down the date when Hontus and Voden would arrive in Warfang, as well as the date of a very special holiday.

_It won't be long now…_ Rune smiled a bit. _I can go back to Glenhaven and pretend that I'm not a prince, for a while. Maybe I can even enjoy the Day of the Bonds when it comes._

The Day of the Bonds was an ancient celebration that was held in almost every dragon city and settlement for hundreds of years. It fell out of practice during the war against Malefor, but came back into style after Spyro and Cynder saved the world. The holiday was about romance; young dragons of the proper age were encouraged to pair up and spend time together. Maybe they'd even come together romantically. Rune didn't have much of a reason to celebrate it in the past. But this year… well, something felt different.

Rune walked over to his bed and slumped down atop it. He rolled over onto his back and gazed up at the ceiling as he thought.

"I wonder who I'll celebrate it with…" Rune grimaced. "My options aren't exactly… expansive."

Rune sighed; he new plenty of dragonesses in Glenhaven, sure. But most of them behaved the same way around him; fawning over him for his princely status. Sure, he had a few true friends, but of course they weren't interested in him romantically. The only one he could think of that felt that sort of way about him was… was…

Rune sighed sadly. He rolled over onto his side; that wasn't a place he wanted to go. And as the prince relaxed, he heard a voice scoff at him from inside his head. The voice was his own… and yet it wasn't.

_**Wasting time thinking of her again, you hopeless romantic?**_

Rune glared. He sat up and grumbled irritably. "Runefor."

That was the name Rune had given to the presence that inhabited his mind. Four years ago, Malefor had taken possession of the prince's body and twisted it almost beyond repair. His father Baneth saved Rune from possession… but Malefor's influence wasn't completely stripped away. A presence still lingered, and lurked within Rune's mind all this time.

"What do **YOU** want?" Rune demanded. He stood up from the bed and walked over to look in the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection smirked at him even as he scowled, and its eyes were a sickly yellow.

"_**I'm just saying that you had your chance, and you blew it."**_ Runefor said.

"It's not like I've grown to love her romantically." Rune sneered. "I just wish that she could have moved on by now, and we could go back to being friends."

"_**Well boo-fuckity-hoo."**_ The reflection rolled his eyes and made a dramatic gesture with his forepaw. _**"Doesn't change the fact that you'll be spending that holiday all alone. Just like last year, and the year before that."**_

Rune could only growl; he still didn't understand how Runefor managed to manipulate his reflection the way he did.

"_**It doesn't have to be that way, you know."**_ Runefor chided. _**"You could always just bring along your harem."**_

Rune flinched, and then scowled. "They're NOT a harem."

"_**Sure, keep telling yourself that."**_ Runefor stuck his tongue out at Rune. _**"Oh, and by the way; you might want to consider bringing along that sword of yours. It'll prove useful, providing you're not so stupid that you've forgotten everything that Apella tried to teach you."**_

Rune glanced across the way at the sword scabbard that lay against the far wall. He snorted and looked back at his reflection.

"You know what? I don't have to take this." Rune declared. He opened up a drawer on his dresser and pulled out a piece of chalk. "I know how to get rid of you."

Runefor's eyes widened in surprise, and then anger. _**"You wouldn't dare."**_

Rune said nothing else. Instead, he opened another drawer and pulled out an old tome, which he placed on the dresser. He opened it up to where the bookmark was placed, and read over a few lines of text. The prince then turned around and started tracing glyphs on the stone floor.

"_**Stop it!"**_ Runefor hissed.

Rune kept going until he'd made a complete circle of glyphs in the center of he bedroom. He then sat on his haunches in the center of the circle, shut his eyes, and began to concentrate. In response, Runefor began shouting a whole host of obscenities at Rune to distract him. But the prince hummed quietly and cleared his mind…

The world seemed to fade from existence around Rune as he opened his eyes. All lights and outside distracts were lost to the endless void. The only light source came from a series of candles with blue flames that appeared on the edge of the glyph circle. The only thing that didn't disappear was Runefor: Rune felt as though the wicked drake was looming just behind his back. And from the growling, it sounded like Runefor was getting ready to attack…

"Stop it, you." An elderly voice snapped. Runefor gasped and fell backward as Rune looked up to see a pair of emerald eyes. Runefor retreated farther and father, until he was barely present at all. Rune sighed in relief, and he smiled up at the glowing eyes.

"Hello, Lady Cynder."

Cynder had the same for that she always took in this spiritual realm; an elderly dragoness who looked no older than Urobos was currently. She wore the same silvery robes as she did in life, and sat back on her haunches as she appraised the prince.

"Good evening, Rune." Cynder smiled. She glanced over his head at where Runefor presumably cowered in a corner. "I see that your _other half_ is as much of a nuisance as always."

"Right…" Rune sighed. "But he's not what I wanted to talk to you about, anyway…" He looked around at the void beyond the dragoness. "Where's Lord Spyro?"

"Spyro is… preoccupied." Cynder frowned. "Being a spirit who patrols the whole of the dragon realms is a tricky business, kiddo."

"I… I guess it would be…" Rune nodded.

This wasn't the first time Rune had spoken to Cynder via the circle of glyphs. It was a little something he learned from Urobos after they officially moved back to Warfang. Whenever Rune (or Cyrus) needed some advice from Lady Cynder, they could speak to her via these magical glyphs. Though for Rune, it served a second purpose; scaring Runefor away.

Cynder relaxed on the ground and swished her tail from side to side. "So, what can I do for you, little one?"

"I wanted to see if you knew anything about these white dragons." Rune said.

"White dragons?" Cynder pursed her lips. "What about them?"

"Well… a lot of them have been born recently." The prince adjusted his posture. "Mother's been trying to keep them as much of a secret as she can. A few of them have been…" Rune shuddered to say it out loud. "Well, the point is that Mother wants to protect as many as she can from the extremists."

"Hmm…" The black dragoness grimaced. "Any reason why you came to me about this, and didn't want to talk to her yourself?"

"I don't know…" Rune sighed. "Mother always seems so… uneasy when talking about white dragons. All I can figure out is that it has something to do with a white dragon who existed decades ago, before she was even born." Rune looked Cynder in the eyes. "Do you know anything about them?"

"Hmm…" Cynder leaned back and grumbled internally. "All that matters, Sunshine, is that the drake in question is trapped deep in the bowels of the underworld; it's unlikely that you'll ever have to worry about HIM."

"But who WAS he?" Rune demanded. "I never found anything in my history books about a white dragon who wreaked any havoc across the realms. But clearly something very bad happened years ago." Rune flapped his wings. "Why else would so many dark dragons be so paranoid about white dragons…?" Rune tuned his head to glare off into the darkness, where Runefor's eyes peered out. "And why else would I have to keep HIM a secret?"

Cynder just sighed and lowered her head to the ground. "If I give you some answers, you might not like it. Promise that you won't take your anger out on me, Sunshine."

"Fine, I won't." Rune said with a huff. "But I'd rather know SOMETHING, even if it makes me mad."

"Alright…" Cynder sucked in a breath and looked Rune in the eyes. "Many years ago, there was a white dragon born to the royal family of shadow dragons. He was named Runileon."

Rune flinched a bit. "Runileon?"

"You could say he was your great grandfather." Cynder continued. "I didn't know him very well; I rarely spoke with him during his early years…" Her ear frills drooped. "Before he began wreaking havoc across the realms."

"Why did he wreak havoc?" Rune demanded. "How was he stopped? And…" He dug his talons into the floor. "…Am I named after him?"

"There's a lot that even I don't know, Sunshine." Cynder snorted. "The point was that Runileon caused so much chaos and destruction in his lifetime that a stigma was forever after associated with white dragons afterwards." She flapped her wings. "Many dark dragons, especially the few surviving shadow dragons, never want to live in a world where a white dragon terrorizes them. And there's not much I can do to quell their fears, being a spirit and all."

Rune sighed; so this ancestor of his was responsible for destruction and chaos throughout the realms many years ago. So now, his mother Elenar was trying to protect young white hatchlings and dragonlings from dragons scared of an old superstition. At least his mother was being compassionate and caring for those younglings… But that didn't change the fact that Rune felt uneasy.

"I need to talk to Mother." Rune said aloud. "I need to ask her why she named me after a dragon that caused destruction."

"That may not be the case, Sunshine." Cynder replied. "A rune is a letter of the ancient draconic alphabet, often used for spells." The elderly dragoness smirked. "Perhaps your mother just thought you were pretty magical when you first hatched."

Rune sighed; Cynder was trying to cheer him up, and he could appreciate that. But still, he was unsatisfied.

"Is there anything else you can tell me, Cynder?" He looked her in the eyes. "Any warnings for the future, or words of wisdom."

"Well, I can tell you this…" She smirked back at the young dragon. "Be careful which dragoness you pick to be sweet on this year; make sure you pick one who loves you back."

Rune balked in surprise. Cynder gave a hearty laugh, and then rose up to step backward into the shadows.

"I've got to go now; I can hear Spyro calling for me." Cynder gave a wink. "Well, until we speak again, I'll be watching over you, Sunshine."

"Cynder, wait a minute." Rune insisted. "I wanted some REAL advice."

Cynder only gave a chuckle, and vanished into the darkness. Rune groaned in frustration and returned to his spot in the circle of glyphs. He heard Runefor growl and step forward as he shut his eyes. And when Rune opened them again, he was back in his bedchamber.

_**So, you bought yourself about a minute or two away from me.**_ Good for you. Runefor mocked. _**Doesn't change the fact that I come right on back over to torment you!**_

_And yet your bravado always goes away when I talk to her._ Rune snorted. Runefor growled at him, but the prince just rolled his eyes and approached a door on the side of his room; he'd need a shower before going to his study group.

Rune was the descendant of a white dragon named Runileon. And yet, despite all the trouble that dragon caused, and the fear instilled into the hearts of shadow dragons in the decades since… Elenar STILL chose to name him, Rune, after this horrible drake. There had to be a reason. And Rune would find out what it was… after he'd taken his mind off of things by spending time with the study group. He could do for some relaxation… and some flattery.

~~…~~

The FTCHQ's massive ballroom was lavishly decorated for the special occasion.

The floor was covered in gilded hard tiles, most of which had various, intricate glyphs carved into them. The walls of the room were decorated in various red and gold streamers, and had the Faeshrine Trading Company's logo imprinted on them: A massive red phoenix rising out of a pile of ashes, with the letters FTC imprinted on its chest. An elaborate painting of President Bergan was hung on the far wall as a young dragon, when he first started his merchant business with a single wagon. The families of several of the FTC's senior partners were strung about the room as well.

Off to the side of the ball room, a small orchestra was playing a slow-moving track of music written by the late composer Vizarus-Bachus. Tyrrany sighed; she always loved listening to music crystals of that wind dragon's talent. The track was composed of base drums played at a rate of one beat per half-second, and a series of violins, tubs, and flutes provided a framework for a soothing waltz.

As the large crowd of dragons and non-dragons danced to the steady rhythm of the music, various attendants and busboys walked among the crowd, serving them various beverages and bite-sized meals. Flame was one of the attendants, offering around small glasses of red wine on a silver plate he held steadily by the edge with his maw. He was dressed in a small black vest, which had buttons on the front, a long zipper along the back, and various holes to allow his forelegs and wings to slip through. Arthur floated along right beside Flame, helping him with his assigned task.

"Care for a drink, ma'am?" The dragonfly asked a nearby lioness.

"Why thank you, young sir." The cat replied gratefully, accepting a small wine glass from Flame's tray.

"Mour Melcome." The Red dragon mumbled through the tray.

Even though Flame was the son of Vice President, Flame Sr (as some called him) didn't want his son to grow up thinking life would just hand him money and opportunity on a silver platter. So, Flamaedelus denied his son any access to the family's wealth for frivolous spending. The young drake had to work for the company like any servant and earn his own living. It wasn't exactly glamorous… but at least Flame got to be around Tyrrany.

As Flame and Arthur were busy handing out wine glasses, the heiress sat at the front of the Ball room.

Tyrrany was sitting alongside her father and the senior partners of the company, before a massive table decorated with a white cloth. Madam Nymph was also in attendance; she sat at the end of the table with her husband Hugo and son Rupert. The family of ice dragons mostly kept to themselves, as if waiting for the right moment to join in.

Also seated beside Bergan were Tyrrany's various brothers and sisters. Among them was Maggie, a ten-year old fire dragoness. There was also Kale, an ice dragon, and Destine, a pink-scaled fire dragoness; both of them were no more than six. They all eagerly ate from their plates or spoke with their father about how much fun they were having. The only one who was relatively quiet was Frederick. Tyrrany's golden-scaled half-brother sat at her side, gazing at her here and there with a frown. He tried to say something to Tyrrany, but the dragoness just ignored him and ate her meal in silence.

Bergan had been with several dragonesses after having his heart broken by Elenar: Tyrrany was well aware of that. Bergan wielded quite a bit of power; he could be with any he pleased. And he was always more than willing to raise the children he had from those unions…. Tyrrany loved her half-siblings, just about as much as any young dragon could care for family members… although it was difficult to remember that whenever one of the younger drakes threw mashed potatoes at her clothes.

Speaking of which, various fine foods and beverages were lined up along the table, reserves just for the highest-ranking members of the company. A similar table was placed alongside the west side of the ball room, for the other attendants to enjoy. Behind the main table was a massive map of the entire dragon realms, and a few of the seats at the main table were left vacant, for certain guests who had yet to arrive.

During the festivities, Bergan noticed that Tyrrany was looking directly down at the floor before her, picking halfheartedly at a leg of lamb upon her plate as she sat a short distance away from him.

"Is something the matter, Tyrrany?" The purple dragon asked.

"No, father." The dragoness stated coldly. "I'm content."

"You certainly don't **seem** content, dear."

"Well, I am." Tyrrany picked a piece of the lamb meat from the leg and popped it into her mouth, chewing slowly.

"Oh, come now." Bergan stated, half-scolding. "I'm no fool, Tyrrany. You're thinking about going to Warfang to confront your mother." He stood up, walked over, and draped a wing over her back. "You've no doubt been thinking on the subject since your training exercise ended."

After the dragoness swallowed her mouthful of food, she looked up into her father's eyes.

"Why won't you let me go, father?" She asked sadly. "I've been getting stronger every day for the last four years. I've dedicated countless hours to becoming a living weapon. And I've been doing it all so I could pay **HER** back for what she's done. Both to me, and you."

"Yes, yes..." Bergan commented. "You have become much more powerful than you once were. But no matter how strong you become, it doesn't change the fact that trying to get revenge on your mother will be an extremely dangerous task."

"But..." Tyrrany replied, tearing up a little. "I've wanted to do this for so long..."

Bergan placed a forepaw on her shoulder. Frederick tried to do the same, but the dragoness ignored her brother and looked at Bergan exclusively.

"Tyrrany, I know how badly you want this." He stated. "I never said that I denied your request to get your vengeance. What I **did** say was that I would think about it. All I'm asking is that you be patient, my dear. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Father..." The dragoness answered solemnly.

Suddenly, the music stopped as a pair of unfamiliar trumpet blurts sounded out.

Over on the far end of the ball room, a pair of cheetahs had appeared, both of them on either side of a small congregation that had entered the chamber. When the trumpets stopped, one of the cheetahs spoke.

"Announcing the awaited arrival of General Saul, leader of the City of Aeroshard, and his immediate family!"

Without further adieu, the thick earth dragon leader marched into the ballroom, followed closely by Olivia and Jonathan. Saul's soldiers immediately dispersed to stand guard on multiple sides of the room without causing a disturbance, and the orchestra resumed playing the music.

Flame and Arthur watched from the side as the Earth dragons approached the front table, the Fire dragon having sat his tray on a side table.

"Oh great." Flame grimaced. "The 'world-famous' Johnny D is here."

"I'd love to wipe that smug grin right off his muzzle." Arthur commented.

At the back of the ballroom, Tyrrany grimaced: She was likely thinking the same thing, only with much more disdain.

Bergan stood up on his feet as Saul and his family came to a stop on the opposite side of the table.

"Ah, my dear old friend Saul." The purple dragon declared with a smile. "It's a pleasure to see you and your lovely wife once again."

"The pleasure's all mine, Bergan." The General replied. "We should really see each other much more often, considering how closely we work together."

"Nice to see ya again, Bergs." Jonathan grinned and stood up tall.

"Jonathan!" Olivia scolded. "Show him some respect."

The young Earth dragon grimaced, while his parents glared at him. "Sorry... Sir."

"All is forgiven." The purple dragon responded with a chortle. "There's no harm in trying to flatter. But enough pleasantries." Bergan motioned with his forepaw for the earth dragons to walk around the table. "This is a party: Why don't you all enjoy yourselves?"

"There's not a reason in the world." Olivia declared.

Saul and his family took their places on the other side of the table: Saul and Olivia sat to Bergan's right. As the senior partners were shuffling about, Madam Nymph approached and sat down to Bergan's immediate left. Saul flinched in surprise, but just snorted.

"About time you show yourself, Nymph." The General said to her.

"Just waiting for the right time, old friend." Nymph stuck her snout in the air and chuckled.

Tyrrany watched the two former monarchs exchange pleasantries. She tried to listen in… only for her view to be blocked off by Prince Jonathan. Tyrrany grimaced; it didn't take Jonathan long for him to look Tyrrany up and down.

"Nice to see you again, Sexy." He whispered.

"Shut up." Tyrrany said scornfully.

"Sheesh." Jonathan replied. "Is that any way to say hello to me? It's not often we get to hang out, you know."

"More like **too** often." The dragoness sneered. She leaned back, which gave Frederick a better view of the prince. The golden-scaled dragon grimaced at the sight of the prince.

"Oh, hey there, shorty." Jonathan chuckled at the younger drake. "Nice to see you again."

"Hi…" Frederick said quietly.

"Did you miss your buddy Johnny?" The earth prince put on a grin. "I think I owe you some tips on how to wield a dagger."

"Uh, no thanks…" Frederick sat back.

"Oh, come on." Jonathan chided. "I learned to use mine at around the same age as you."

"No means no, Jonathan." Tyrrany snapped. "Leave my brother alone."

Jonathan just snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Annie."

~~…~~

The meal went on for quite some time after that. The food was good, and the music was better. Tyrrany sighed as she settled in; a fancy ball was always a nice way to forget about her troubles. Especially if it meant she didn't have to talk to certain cretins who wasted her time.

Bergan picked up a fork and lightly banged it against his wine glass. "Everyone, settle down and pay attention, please!"

Every other person in the room focused their attention on the purple dragon, and the orchestra stopped playing. The President cleared his throat before beginning again.

"In order to round out this year's musical festivities, my two oldest children, Tyrrany and Frederick, will entertain the crowd with one of their city-famous duets."

The crowed murmured curiously. Tyrrany felt her brother tug on her sleeve giddily. Frederick practically dragged Tyrrany away from the table as he rose to get ready to perform. Tyrrany just sighed as she rose from her seat. As she followed Frederick around the table, Jonathan reached out to grope her flank. She quickly slapped him in the face with her tail and snorted.

"Yeesh…" Jonathan rubbed his face. "Overreacting much?"

Tyrrany just ignored him and followed Frederick across the ballroom.

Everyone went silent as the two siblings made their way to a section of the orchestra reserved for them. Frederick approached an elegant piano and sat down on a cushion. Meanwhile, Tyrrany was handed her violin case as she sat down across from him. The dragoness took a few breaths as she prepared her bow and rested her chin upon the guard. It didn't take Tyrrany long to figure out what to start playing; after all, there was one song in particular that Frederick always loved to play with her.

Frederick was the first to start playing; his talons moved methodically along the keys of the piano and began a slow song. The tune was simple, yet melancholic. Time and again there were gaps in the piano music; it was empty and wanting, leaving the air feeling dead. As the piece began to pick up, the somber tone continued to grow, leaving it wanting and miserable.

And then Tyrrany traced her bow along her strings. She took a few steady breaths as she played a similarly-slow tune. But that wasn't all that roared to life in the ballroom; as the dragoness played her violin, an aura of purple mist surrounded her body. The mist danced along her talons, onto the bow, and into the violin. With each trace the dragoness drew, she cast light from her bow and into the air. The light swirled over her head and hung in the air as a formless, shapeless mass of magic.

Soon Frederick's piano started from the beginning; the same somber tune filled the air. And as it did, the mass of light splintered at the center, and each piece took on new shapes; the first shape was a lonely dragon. The dragon stood on a hill with its head held low. And when the gaps in the piano cut the air, the dragon bent his head low and cried…

And then Tyrrany's violin cut the silence, shaping the rest of the fragments of light. They swirled around the lonely dragon, and took the form of a dragoness. The dragoness approached the dragon and brushed its head against him. She then beat her wings as the violin quickened its pace, and it took off into the sky. Frederick's piano returned, and the dragon took off to fly with the dragoness.

They danced together in the air: Piano and Violin. When one was dominant, it was highest in the sky, while its counterpart flew underneath. Dragon flew with dragon as strings danced among the keys. The song reached every corner of the ballroom, filling the air with joy…

And then the piano stopped playing, leaving the violin alone. The dragon vanished without a trace, and the dragoness looked everywhere for him. Tyrrany shut her eyes as she played a simple, quiet violin solo. The dragoness opened its jaws and wailed as the final, longest and highest pitch escaped the violin.

Soon, there was silence again, and the dragoness drooped in misery. Tyrrany struggled not to cry; she always hated this part of the song.

After what felt like an agonizing eternity, the piano finally picked up again. Tiny little dragons flew up from behind the dragoness's wings. They resembled their father, and flew in a circle around the dragoness. Tyrrany's violin roared to life once again, and the dragoness gathered up her little ones. They took to the sky and flew through the air in a V-shaped formation. They flew over mountains, hills, valleys and deserts as they traveled across the realms. The little ones grew over time, while their mother became elderly. Soon she could fly no more, and had to live out her days on the ground. And soon, she finally died, and her children buried her on the hill where she met their father. The dragons held their heads low, as the spirit of their mother moved on.

And as the music finally reached an end, Piano and Violin met once again in the underworld; there was no force on this world that could keep them apart.

Tyrrany put down her bow and sighed as the magic returned to her body. Frederick rose from his seat and stood beside his sister as applause began to ring out. Tyrrany looked around at the crowd; they wore so many smiles. Flame and Arthur in particular were delighted by the song.

"Bravo!" Flame called. "You're amazing, Annie!"

Tyrrany tried to smile… but she just couldn't bring up the feeling. That song… it always felt so personal to her. Like she shared in the misery of the dragons that took part in it. But that was stupid; it was just a light show. Why did she get like that?

Luckily, Tyrrany was pulled out of this funk when her brother tugged eagerly on her sleeve. He had wide, hopeful eyes as he looked up at her. "Did I do a good job, Sis?"

Tyrrany was taken aback; she couldn't fathom why he'd need her approval. With a slight sigh, she put her hand on his head and ruffled his mane. "Yeah, you did a great job, shorty."

Frederick's eyes widened even more. He happily hugged his sister's foreleg; she couldn't help but smile at this. She was about to drape a wing over her back, but then she heard Bergan banging a utensil on a wine glass again.

"Alright, everyone settle down." He called aloud. "We've got some other business to attend to."

Tyrrany put her violin back in its case and handed it to a servant. She then took Frederick with her to sit back down as her father stood up to prepare another one of his long-winded speeches.

"My friends, the Faeshrine Trading Company has blessed the dragon realms for many years now." Bergan declared. "Not that I'm a proud dragon, but we wouldn't have grown to become the largest and most successful trading business by sheer luck." He motioned with his glass around at the crowd. "Many dragons and non-dragons alike have done their part to help this business grow. And soon, we'll be able to share the wonders and splendor of Faeshrine to the entire world!"

The crowd applauded. A few of them even cheered Bergan's name. Tyrrany just sighed and sat back.

"There's not a single other brand name that the people of the world will trust with the safe protection and transfer of their goods and services besides the FTC, for this is the only company that has been able to evade Financial, Political, and Economical disaster and corruption." Bergan glanced about with a smug grin. "One could even say that, without the Faeshrine Trading Company, there would be no economy to speak of."

The crowd applauded again.

"But even though I am the owner and founder of the FTC, it is you, the many workers, merchants, sailors, and other middle-men, who have made this company what it is today. Each and every one of you is the blood of this company, and you have kept it alive and kicking. For that, you all have my deepest gratitude."

The purple dragon bowed his head to the crowd, who applauded even louder. Flame scoffed from his place at the side table.

"If President Bergan's good at anything, it's flattery and sucking up." He whispered.

"I get the point." Arthur added.

"Of course, if you are the blood..." The Purple dragon continued. "One could say that the military power of Aeroshard is the protective array of Scales that protects this company's body." He glanced toward Saul, who stood up and beamed with pride.

"And let's not forget Madam Nymph's sailing vessels, which would be the hearty muscle." Bergan winked in Nymph's direction. The icy dragoness just smirked and motioned with her wine glass toward him.

"For years now, the soldiers of Aeroshard and vessels of Dante's Freezer have protected our company's carriages and goods from thieves, vandals, and other undesirables." Bergan continued. "Thanks to Saul's brilliant military mind, and Nymph's naval shrewdness, we've never once had an unsavory incident. A round of applause for my dear friends, please."

Bergan once again motioned toward the two, and Saul and Nymph stood prouder than ever as the crowd applauded.

"Would either of you two wish to say a few words?" Bergan asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I think my actions speak louder than words." Nymph said as she sat down. "I'll pass."

"I won't." Saul snorted. He made a flourish with his cape and looked across at the crowd before taking a militant stance.

"For many years," The General began, "my good friend Bergan and I have conducted business together: I protect his goods and services, and he provides **me** with a small percentage of said goods and services as compensation. Our mutual relationship has kept both our cities at peak performance during these… trying times."

Flame, Arthur, and even Tyrrany rolled their eyes. The General was always so full of himself.

"But alas, we cannot hope to be around to keep this relationship going forever." Saul said. "Because of this, quite some time ago, Bergan and I decided on something… Something that had to be kept under wraps..." A grin spread from earfrill to earfrill. "…until tonight."

A murmur spread once again. Saul looked over at Jonathan and Tyrrany. The dragoness grimaced, while the prince beamed.

"Tyrrany, Jonathan, please stand up." The General stated.

Tyrrany took a very calm breath as she rose from her cushion. Jonathan rose up beside her and draped a wing over her back; she shuddered, but didn't push it away.

"Citizens of Faeshrine…" Bergan said as he stood up. "Now that both of these young dragons are over eighteen, we're pleased to announce that my oldest daughter Tyrrany…"

"…And my son Jonathan…" Saul added.

Bergan and Saul smirked at each other, and spoke in unison. "Are arranged to be married."

The declaration hung in the air over the crowd for quite some time. Some of the people cheered in delight, while a few others spoke in uneasy tones amongst themselves. All the while, Jonathan had a big ridiculous grin as he hugged Tyrrany close. The dragoness would have growled… if not for the sudden hug she got from Frederick.

"Congratulations, Sis." The golden youngling smiled.

"Th… Thanks, Frederick. Tyrrany said with a slight flush. It wasn't too long before the rest of Tyrrany's siblings descended on the dragoness to hug her and offer her congratulations.

Jonathan scrunched up his face and blushed as a few of the dragonlings crawled around him. "Whoa, watch the cape, ya rugrats."

"You be mindful of my brothers and sisters." Tyrrany snapped under her breath. Jonathan winced at that, but said nothing else.

"In a few weeks," Saul began again, "The two young dragons are set to become husband and wife, thus combining the two legal powers of Faeshrine and Aeroshard."

"What does that mean for the FTC?" Someone asked.

"Heh…" Bergan grinned. "Rest assured; I'll still be the president of our trading company for many years to come. It can be hard to say what the full ramifications of the union of Jonathan and Tyrrany will be."

"That's a funny thing to say, coming from YOU…" Nymph snorted in amusement. "You probably know **exactly** where all of this is going."

"Well I don't want to give away _all_ of my secrets." Bergan chuckled. The rest of the crowed starting laughing, too, for a time. But eventually Bergan silenced them with a wave of his forepaw. "But as I've said, there's much planning to be done. I thank you all for coming to the ball this evening; I wish you all the best in the future."

Eventually the dinner had reached its end. The many guests started standing up to be on their way. With a sigh, Tyrrany stood up from her seat and walked along the table. A few of her siblings tried to walk alongside her, but the dragoness used her tail to stop them.

"Tyrrany, wait…" Frederick frowned and trotted up to her. "Can't we play another song together soon?"

"I want to be alone for a while." Tyrrany scolded. "We can play our instruments some other time, Frederick."

The golden dragon frowned and bowed his head glumly. "Okay…"

Tyrrany walked off without another word. She passed by Bergan and the other senior partners on the way. Bergan watched her go and lightly frowned.

"Hmm…" The purple drake grimaced. "I guess she's turning in early tonight."

"Should we send someone to bring her back?" Saul asked.

"Hmm..." Bergan said again as he ran his talons through his golden beard. "Whether that is a good idea or not, I cannot say: my daughter has been a bit... troubled, as of late."

"Can I go after her, Sir?" Jonathan asked. "Maybe I can find a way to _cheer her up_."

Saul winced; he thought for sure that his son's innuendo would infuriate the purple drake. But instead, Bergan simply smiled.

"Go right ahead, young dragon." He answered. "After all, she _is_ going to be your bride soon. It's only fitting for you to spend some time to bond with her more."

"Sweet." The young green dragon exclaimed. "See ya later, Sir."

Without another word, Jonathan turned and left the table. Flame and Arthur watched this as it took place, the red dragon fuming with anger. He couldn't hear what was said, but he didn't like the look on the earth prince's face.

Arthur flew around Flame's head and frowned. "You okay?"

"I swear..." Flame sneered. "One of these days, I'm gonna break that thug's face." He dug his talons into the table cloth. "She's far too good for a punk like him."

"And what about you?" The dragonfly asked. He flew up to Flame's eyes and gave him a curious look, to which Flame balked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What I meant is: Do you think you're the right kind of guy for her?" Arthur poked Flame on the snout.

Flame adjusted his collar. "Well..."

"Hey, Flame!" A female voice called from behind. Curious, Flame turned around in his see to see an earth dragoness trotting up to him. She set a silver tray next to Flame's on the table and sat down in the empty cushion.

"Oh… hi, Jenna." Flame said halfheartedly.

Jenna was another one of Bergan's younger employees. She was roughly seventeen years old, with a surprisingly muscular, yet still clearly feminine build. Her green hide was partially covered by a server's vest similar to the one on Flame, and her yellow underbelly was neatly polished for the ball. She had a bright yellow mane, which was partially covering her electric-blue eyes. Her four red horns curled down the side of her head, and her muzzle was short and beaklike.

Flame sucked in a breath to make himself seem as stoic as possible; he was always uneasy when around this or a few of the other young dragonesses in the FTC HQ.

"I'm glad that I was able to find you before the ball ended." Jenna declared. "I and a few of the others were planning on heading over to a pool party at Chidori's place tomorrow. Wanna come?"

"Um..." The red dragon stammered. "Thanks, but I'll only go if Tyrrany's invited too."

Jenna flinched as soon as the purple dragoness's name was mentioned. She stuck up her snout and cleared her throat.

"I see…" She said; the disapproval was clear in her voice. "In that case, it'll be a shame not seeing you at the party."

"For you, maybe." Arthur commented.

"Oh, shut it, gnat." The dragoness sneered

"Hey!" Flame exclaimed. "You leave Arthur out of this."

"Fine…" The dragoness groaned. "I'd really hoped that you'd finally come around, now that **she** is betrothed." She flapped her wings. "A nice looking drake like you could have such better friends than… **the freak**."

Flame shot Jenna a glare. "Don't even think about insulting Tyrrany in front of me." He rose up onto his paws. "I wouldn't want to hang out with anyone who talks trash about my friends. Take a hike, Jenna."

"Fine!" She shouted louder before grabbing her tray and storming off.

After Jenna was gone, Flame sighed in frustration. He poured a dozen glasses full of red wine, placed them upon his tray, and carefully grasped it in his mouth.

"Mome mon." He said through the tray. "mets mo, Marthur."

"If you say so..." Arthur crossed his arms and sighed. "Just try to relax, Flame."

And with that, the two teenagers started offering drinks to the crowd.

~~…~~

Tyrrany walked down the hallway that led to her room. She could still hear signs of the raging storm just outside the windows. She sighed in relief and slowed her pace; at least she was safe indoors while the worst was going on. The dragoness lightly pushed the door to her room open and walked inside.

The walls of the dragoness's room were made of mahogany, and the floor was covered in a red rug. A thick yellow mattress sat on the east side of the room near the door, while a wooden desk sat a short distance behind it. A massive portrait of various princes and princesses hung to the left of a large window on the far wall. The dragoness sneered at the portrait as she placed her violin case against it; there were scratch marks on the face of one particular princess that Tyrrany wasn't pleased with.

Thunder boomed in the distance, and even more rain pelted the glass window relentlessly. Tyrrany shuddered and rushed to her back doors to close the curtains. The sounds were muffled, but were still there. The dragoness took several breaths as she struggled to keep calm; even looking at the rain was enough to spook her.

_That storm…_ She thought with a shiver. _It's almost like the one when I… I…_

She shook her head before the memories could flood in.

"No." She told herself. "I won't let myself remember it."

The dragoness opened up her violin case and pulled out her instrument. She sat down in the middle of the room and prepared her stance. Perhaps some practice would help her get her mind off the storm. She brought her bow to the strings and began to play a few notes… before a knock came to the door.

"Ugh…" She put her bow down and groaned. "Who is it?"

"It's your new hubby." A voice chuckled outside. The dragoness groaned even louder.

"Go away." She snapped. "I am SO not in the mood for your antics."

"Hey, your dad and mine said I should talk to you." Jonathan replied as he peered through the side of the door; the chain held it closed, but his eye had plenty of room to poke around.

The dragoness considered poking back in retaliation, but simply snorted instead. "I don't care."

"Oh, come on." The earth prince pleaded. "It's the first time we've seen each other in months. Can't you give a guy a chance? We've got our whole lives ahead of each other, Annie; do you really want to spend them hating each other?"

Tyrrany rolled her eyes. Just the thought of having to be the wife of that thuggish imbecile of a prince made her nauseous. But, she knew it was coming; her father had planned it for ages. And if Bergan planned something for his daughter, then she knew it was for her own good.

"Fine…" Tyrrany sighed. "Don't make me regret this, Jonathan."

Tyrrany walked over and unlocked the door. She stepped back as Jonathan walked in with that usual strut of his. He looked around at her bedroom and grinned.

"I see you've really spruced up the place since we last met…" He said. When Jonathan's eyes fell upon the torn portrait, he shuddered. "Well, that's still the same as always, I guess."

"Indeed…" Tyrrany walked back to her violin and started playing on it again. As she did this, Jonathan walked around her and sat on his haunches to face her. She sneered and looked away as she kept playing, though she could just barely see the prince swaying back and forth on the edge of her eye.

"You're one talented girl, Tyrrany." Jonathan said with a smirk. "And you've got a sexy face, too."

"Gee, thanks." Tyrrany said sarcastically

"You're welcome." He replied with a grin; whether he picked up on her sarcasm or not he didn't show. "But I've wondered something for ages: why do you always wear that black outfit?"

"It's none of your business." Tyrrany snorted.

"Hey, you're going to be my wife soon." Jonathan shrugged. "It's only a matter of time before it IS my business."

Tyrrany played a few sour notes as her talons slipped, but she quickly took a breath and focused on her song again. She took a deep breath and exhaled steadily, just like she practiced as a dragonling.

Jonathan stood up and walked around the dragoness, which made her scowl. She looked away several times to keep him outside of her field of vision.

"What are you doing, Jonathan?" She demanded.

"Don't get me wrong, Tyrrany: Those stockings and that cape look really good on you..." He said with a grin. He unclipped his cloak with his talons and let it fall off his back onto the floor. He then stepped into Tyrrany's view and grinned. "But I'll bet our outfit would look even better on the floor right now."

Tyrrany's eyes lit up in anger. She put her bow down and growled at the prince, which made him falter a bit. She took another deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"Jonathan…" She said, doing her best to keep her composure. "I know every well that my father wants me to marry you, and I'll respect him by honoring his wishes…"

"Sounds good to me." The prince nodded.

"However." The dragoness held a talon in the air. "I'm not some cheap skank, like one of your little floozies in your gang. If you want your member to get wet, go sleep with one of THEM."

"I can't: If I did, then I'd be cheating on you." Jonathan gave a shrug.

"Sounds like a YOU problem." Tyrrany stuck her snout in the air.

"Oh, come on." Jonathan chided as he stepped closer. "What's wrong with doing the deed with me?" He gestured to himself with a wing. "I got myself all dolled up for you, Annie."

"And that's supposed to be enough to get me to bend over and let you have me?" Tyrrany snapped.

"Well, what else do you want me to do?" Jonathan asked. "I'm not talented with musical stuff like you are. And I don't have any flowers or chocolates on me." He fell back onto his haunches and flapped his wings in frustration. "You say you're not a cheap skank. Well of course not: you're BERGAN'S DAUGHTER. The Arrogant Amethyst's most beloved dragoness in the whole world. And he picked ME to be your husband." Jonathan poked his chest with a thumb-talon. "Would it kill you to give me a chance to make you happy, Tyrrany?! Or do you want us BOTH to be miserable and angry for the rest of our lives?!"

Jonathan looked Tyrrany right in the eyes. She could tell that he wanted it badly… but not so badly that he'd do something desperate. Besides, if he was up to something sinister, then there'd be no doubt that Bergan would have stopped him. Actually, Ancestors knowing, the purple dragon would never even have let Jonathan into the city if Jonathan was ever going to do something awful to her. Maybe… just maybe… she could let her guard down for once.

"Fine…" The dragoness said with a grumble. "I'll give you one chance, for now. But you better now blow it."

Jonathan's eyes beamed. He stepped closer to plant a kiss on Tyrrany's muzzle, but she stepped back and held up a forepaw.

"We go at MY pace, horndog." She snapped. "Or else you get nothing."

"Okay…" He fell back onto his haunches and grinned. "We'll go at your pace… my love."

A chill crawled up Tyrrany's spine; he kept pushing his luck, albeit accidentally that time. With a deep breath, the dragoness turned around to face away from Jonathan. She gripped the edge of her cape and shuddered; already she could feel the prince's eyes surveying her body. Little did he know he was in for quite a surprise. With shut eyes, the dragoness unclipped the string on her cape, pulled back her hood, and removed the whole cloth from her body. She let it fall to the floor as she unfurled her wings…

"The fuck?" Jonathan exclaimed.

Oh no. There it was. Tyrrany looked back at the prince; Jonathan's eyes were wide as he looked over the dragoness's body.

"Your scales!" He shouted. "They're… Wh-!"

The dragoness quickly whirled on the prince and clasped his muzzle shut. She looked left and right, hoping and praying that nobody in any adjacent rooms heard the prince shout. Once she was sure that nobody heard the secret, she sighed in relief… and then glowered at Jonathan.

"Keep. Your. Voice. Down." She spat as she let go of the prince's muzzle.

"W-wait a minute." He stammered. He stared unbelieving at Tyrrany's back again and brought his voice to a whisper. "Why are your scales white? Do you have some kind of medical condition?"

"It's not a condition, Jonathan." She snarled through gritted fangs. She wiped her face with the edge of one of the stocking on her forelegs, revealing the white scales underneath the purple makeup. Jonathan stepped back and shook his head.

"You're not a…" He blinked several times. "…What ARE you?"

"I'm your hot piece of arse, remember?" She snarled. Tyrrany turned back around, spread her legs, and lifted her tail up. Jonathan gulped and fell back a bit.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tyrrany demanded with enraged sarcasm. "Give your _wife-to-be_ a pounding!"

"W-Wait, hold on…" Jonathan rubbed his head. "This is a lot to take in. Have you been trying to hide your scale color this whole-"

"What do you THINK, you blundering moron?!" Tyrrany screamed. She backed up in an attempt to press her backside against the prince's chest. Jonathan grimaced. He pushed Tyrrany away from him and tried to walk around to her side.

"I… I think I need time to process this." He said uneasily. "Maybe I should talk to my Pops and-"

"Try to call this whole thing OFF?" Tyrrany snapped. She turned to stalk forward as she glowered at him.

"No necessarily…" He said uneasily. "Though to be honest… I can kind of see why you'd want that. But-"

"So, have you lost your balls now that you've found out that I'm really like THIS?" Tyrrany gestured angrily to herself. "Looks like the secret's out now! Everything they whispered about in other parts of the HQ is true!" She fell back onto her haunches and made dramatic gestures. "Come on, come all! Come and see the FREAK that President Bergan adopted off the street!"

"Alright, I think you're getting a bit too upset now…" Jonathan said with a shiver. "Maybe we should… uh… postpone our time together for a night or two?"

"Oh, just GET OUT!" Tyrrany screamed. She grabbed her cape and hurriedly put it back over her body. "Get out NOW, before I put my foot up your arse!" She stomped closer. "And you better keep QUIET!"

Jonathan yelped in surprise. He grabbed his cape off the floor, opened the front door and escaped down the hallway as fast as he could go. The prince struggled not to scream the whole way.

In the meantime, Tyrrany slammed the door shut, locked it, and stormed over to the other side of the room. She sat down in the spot she had before and breathed sharply and quickly.

_Damn coward_. She snapped. _Stupid, rock-brained, coward!_

But the longer Tyrrany stewed in her anger, the more she began to feel dread. It was going to happen. It was only a matter of time before someone else found out about her secret. And who else could it be, but the dragon she'd have to marry? He was going to find out eventually; she couldn't keep wearing her dark clothing around him forever.

_And now he knows…_ Tyrrany sighed. _How long until General Saul or Madam Nymph found out? How long could threatening that prince go to keep him from telling anyone else?_

Tyrrany took a few more breaths… and cried a little.

"Why him?" she wondered aloud. "Of all the dragons, Dad… why do I have to marry HIM? How can you trust HIM to be in my life?"

The dragoness picked up her bow to play her songs… only to just shake her head and snort; she just couldn't work up the nerve anymore. After putting her instrument away, Tyrrany crawled into her bed and slumped down. She pulled the covers over herself and exhaled slowly… and then a thunder-crack made her yelp and pant faster.

"It's outside, not inside…" She whispered to herself. She curled up into a ball. "Outside, not inside…"

As the white dragoness slipped away into unconsciousness, one last question ran through her head.

_Why am I a monster?_

~~…~~

Greetings, friends and loved ones.

Ah, there's so much that I'm glad to have finally changed. For one thing, I wanted to have Cynder (and by extension, Spyro) have more of a presence in Forsaken Blood. I guess it IS supposed to be a fanfic about the, right? Anyway, I've re-used the chalk summoning stuff hinted at in Rising Fears, so that Cynder can be "called up" for advice.

I've also given a stronger presence to Tyrrany's half-siblings. They were technically included in the "Final Mix" rewrite attempt of 2012, but barely existed afterward. And with the siblings, I also made Tyrrany much nicer toward them; especially toward Frederick.

Lastly, I've decided to tone down the awfulness presented by Prince Jonathan. As I've grown older, I've found that I don't like writing characters that are comically awful to exaggerated degrees. He's still a slimy creep, but he also has his boundaries.

With this chapter being posted, we're not one-third of the way through Act One. There's still so much more new stuff to add, and I hope you all enjoy it as it comes out. Keep an eye out for Sandra and Lantel, the fire dragon twins. You'll find something interesting is on the way with them. XD

_Tenebra ecce Veritas_


	6. Act 1, Chapter 5

Tyrrany slowly stirred from her slumber. She pushed away her blanket, and slipped onto her feet, each one stepping on the floor in turn. After shaking the drowsiness from her head, the dragoness realized that she was still wearing the same black stockings from the previous night. She then remembered how Jonathan almost mated with her, only to turn chicken and leave when he learned the truth.

"That's going to be difficult to deal with…" She grumbled. "But it can wait… for now."

The dragoness made her way through a doorway into her private washroom. After a quick shower, she washed away the remaining chunks of purple makeup from the previous night. After drying off, Tyrrany picked up her makeup kit and stood before the mirror to apply a fresh coating.

_Stupid purple slime…_ She wrinkled her nostrils as she covered her face. As Tyrrany ran her talons along her face, she briefly considered what it would be like to fly over the streets of Faeshrine without her makeup. To flap her wings and soar around, unbound by her bulky clothing, and to show the world her true face… And to gaze down at the many dragons horrified to see her. The younger ones would flee in terror at the sight of a white beast, while the older dragons rose up to attack. Tyrrany could take on several of them, to be sure… but they'd just keep coming. More and more would come after her, their faces masks of rage and anger at the monster that was terrorizing their city. But surely Bergan could help her… he could protect her, or help her fight off the dragons… the dragons who were just trying to protect their own loved ones. But maybe…

_Damnit_. Tyrrany shook her head and growled at herself. _Stop doing that to yourself, Tyrrany. You're getting carried away again_. She looked down at her makeup and sighed. _Just… just do as Father says, and keep the scales hidden._

Tyrrany stepped out of her washroom and went to put on some fresh clothing. She thought about Jonathan once again and snorted.

_Knowing Father, he'd have seen this night coming. He must have some way of keeping Jonathan from blabbing to everyone in the dragon realms._ She pulled her stockings on and poked her talons through._ I'll just have to go and find out what it is._

Once Tyrrany was fully dressed, she glanced up at her clock on the wall. Breakfast Hour in the cafeteria was almost here.

"Jonathan can wait. I can figure this stuff out later."

On her way toward her door, Tyrrany stopped and picked up her violin case. On a whim, she pulled out a small stand with some musical notes written on it and set it up. She then picked up her bow, sat on her haunches, and prepared to begin playing.

Bergan had arranged for Tyrrany to take up classes playing the violin during the last five years. Even though the dragoness had become surprisingly adept at playing orchestrations by various dragon and non-dragon composers, the white dragoness actually preferred to play music of her own creation.

The composition she was currently working on was an experiment of sorts: it combined several fast-paced high tunes, with soothing, slow-moving low tunes, which switched between each other in sequence. It was rather basic in execution, but she worked on it nonetheless.

Tyrrany spent several minutes playing her composition, shutting her eyes so that the soothing music filled her thoughts. She gave a soft sigh; the music always helped her relax. When the dragoness played, she imagined herself in her own little world; a world where nobody hated her. No pain to feel, and no scorn to bear.

And yet... something felt out of place in her music.

After playing her violin for a few minutes, the dragoness stopped, pulled a quill pen and a jar of ink out of her satchel, and proceeded to write new notes onto her scroll on the stand. She frowned as she worked.

"Something isn't right." She said with dissatisfaction. "There's something... missing. There's too much of a divide in the pattern. I need something to string it all together in the right way."

The dragoness fiddled with her notes for a brief time, before turning to check the time on her clock. She sneered.

"Damnit." She stated. "I need to get going."

Tyrrany packed up her violin and stood up. She readjusted her satchel, and then walked towards the doorway. As she opened the door, she looked back at her notes and sighed.

"I guess I'll try to figure it out later."

She then turned back around, and walked away, shutting the door behind herself.

~~…~~

Bergan's bedroom was extravagant; many fineries and niceties lined the walls and floor. He slept in a bed fit for a king, and was joined by all of the nursemaids. They wrapped themselves around the purple dragon to help keep him warm along with the covers. For any other dragon of his status, this would be the perfect way to get a peaceful rest. And yet Bergan tossed and turned.

His talons dug into the blankets as he shifted about. Several growls escaped his throat.

_No, wait…_ He thought. He chased desperately after the other young dragons as they ventured deeper into the cave. _Don't go in there!_

And yet they went in. And Bergan had to attend their funerals the every next day.

_Don't drink that!_ Bergan shouted as a noble who sat in court. Bergan reached out desperately toward the stranger as the guards dragged him away. _It's poisoned!_

Moments later, a dead dragon dropped his glass to the floor.

Bergan shook and writhed in anguish and frustration. Over and over again, dragons refused to heed his warnings. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep the fools alive.

And the worst of the worst came when he stood before two elderly dragons who lay on their death bed. There was nothing anybody could do… and the elder dragons wouldn't even accept help for their health. All those months Bergan had spent looking for a cure had gone to waste. His begging, his pleading… it was all for naught. Why would nobody let him help them? Eventually the trauma grew too great, and Bergan sat up in bed. His eyes flew open and he screamed.

"LISTEN TO ME!"

The dragoness yelped in surprise as the bed shook. They all snapped awake and looked upon Bergan fearfully. The purple dragon panted heavily as rational thought returned to him. He looked around at his bedroom, and the dragoness who scrambled onto their haunches and bowed their heads.

"W-We're listening, Master." One dragoness said with squeak.

Bergan blinked. He then sighed and rubbed his head with a wing-thumb. It must have been a nightmare. Bergan glanced around at his dragonesses in pity.

"I apologize, my lovelies." Bergan said. He extended his wings and hugged the two dragonesses closest to him. He then reached onto his neck for a small gem that hung on a chain. He took the gem off and held it up to his eyes; the gem was almost completely covered in dark clouds.

"Hmph, so that's why." Bergan clicked his tongue. He put the gem down and glanced out the window: It was morning. "It's just as well. I have work to do today. Time to get up, lovelies."

Bergan made his way out of the great bed, and the dragonesses followed. They all got to work cleaning themselves up, while the purple drake stood before the mirror of his dresser. He unlocked a drawer on the left side and opened it up. Within the drawer were nearly a dozen gems similar to the one on his necklace; all were covered in dark clouds.

"One more for the collection." Bergan snorted. He then closed and locked that drawer before opening the one beneath it. Within were three dozen more gems of marvelous cuts and colors. He picked up blue one and affixed it to his necklace.

_I need to remember to bring along more of these,_ Bergan snorted. _Can't have nightmares on the open road. Bad for business._

"Are you okay, Master?" The fire dragoness asked him worriedly. Bergan just sighed and lightly nuzzled her forehead.

"I'm doing just fine." Bergan chuckled in his throat. He turned toward the mirror, picked up a comb, and got to work straightening out his mane. "I'll be spending the day in my office. Have the staff bring my breakfast and lunch in there; I need to organize some things before I leave for Warfang tomorrow morning

The dragonesses gasped and exchanged glances. The fire dragoness then rested her head on Bergan's shoulder.

"Does that mean there's not much time left to entertain you, Master?" She asked.

Bergan sighed again. "I'm afraid not, my dear. But I greatly appreciate your enthusiasm." He gave her another nuzzle on the forehead. "Now go tend to the children; Master has to get to work."

The dragoness frowned. "Yes, Master."

The nursemaids soon left the chamber to go tend to their respective children. The purple dragon was left alone with his thoughts.

Bergan considered himself very fortunate to be the master of several delightful dragonesses. They always worked to please him in any way they could. And they were very good mothers to all of his children; even to Tyrrany when she was little. Yes, he liked his nursemaids very much…

But alas, there was only ever one dragoness he truly loved. And that was a long time ago.

"So much work to do…" Bergan snorted as he adjusted his necklace. "First order of business; contacting Jenna's parents to apologize."

~~…~~

Rune slowly woke from slumber and sat up. After stretching his back for a short time, he stepped onto the floor and approached his dresser. As he combed his mane, he checked a schedule that was pinned to the side of the mirror; it looked like he was in for yet another long day of classes, starting with sword-practice after breakfast.

"Oh, perfect…" Rune grumbled. He yawned as he put on his training armor, along with his satchel. The prince sneered as he walked over to grasp his sword-hilt to attach it to his side. It was big and awkward, and required being attached to several belts.

"How does Apella stand to use one of these?" He wondered. "How does ANYBODY stand to use a sword: We have talons for a reason."

When he finally got the belt attached, Rune glanced at his calendar. He counted the days once more, and marked off the previous day with an X. "Well, at least I'm one day closer to the trip south."

**_Your life certainly HAS become a dull one, hasn't it?_** Said the voice in his head.

Rune sighed in contempt. "Go away, Runefor."

**_What? I'm just pointing out the fact that your life has lost its thrill._** Runefor chided.**_ You haven't done anything fun or exciting since the whole "Malefor" ordeal._**

"I don't need excitement like **that**", Rune snapped.

**_That's a shame. I enjoyed myself back then._**

"You didn't EXIST back then." The prince growled.

**_Yes I did, and you know it._**

Rune ignored his other self and walked towards his doorway. As he opened the door, he noticed two cheetah guards standing at attention on either side of it. When they saw the Prince, they saluted him immediately.

"Good morning, Your Highness." One of them greeted.

"Uh, hi..." Rune replied awkwardly. The prince shut the door behind himself and made to walk down the east hallway, several more guards in the hallway saluted him once again, making him sigh.

**_Something wrong?_**

_Even after all these years, I'm still not used to guards saluting at me. Rune thought with a snort. It makes me feel weird._

_**What do you expect: you're a black dragon, you idiot.**__ Runefor snapped. __**You have power the likes of which these non-dragons will never hope to comprehend.**_

_It's not like I asked for this power. Rune grumbled._

_**That's no excuse to let it go to waste.**__ Runefor replied. __**You should be more like Cyrus; at least HE appreciates the power at his disposal.**_

_Well I'm not my brother. Rune wrinkled his muzzle._

_**No, clearly you're not; he's got more spine than you.**_

_Rune sneered. Don't make me summon up Cynder again._

_**Oh please! I don't see any chalk around, smart-arse.**_

Rune came to a stop and snarled. I'm getting real sick of you!

_**Tough! You can't make me leave!**_ Runefor snarled back. _**I'm stuck in here with you forever!**_

"Are you alright, Your Highness?"

Rune gasped and snapped to attention; he didn't notice Apella standing just around the corner. He cleared his throat awkwardly and looked up at her. "Wh-Where'd you come from?"

"I brought her along to check on you before your training began." Wraith's voice said nearby. Rune nearly jumped out of his scales when he saw the crimson drake standing beside him. He raised an eye ridge and wracked his talons on the floor. "You seemed to be getting into an argument with nobody in particular. What's that about?"

"Uh…" Rune ran his talons through his mane. "It was nothing to worry about. I was just… uh…"

He struggled to come up with a response as Wraith and Apella bore down into him. The prince could hear Runefor laughing at his awkwardness.

**_Way to choke, smart guy!_**

Rune almost snapped at his other self once again… when suddenly he got an idea. He looked Wraith right in the eyes and spoke loud and clear.

"I was thinking about Runileon." Rune declared. "The white dragon that was Mom's ancestor."

Wraith flinched and stepped back a bit. Apella watched the crimson dragon curiously as he looked down at the prince with surprised eyes. Rune grinned internally with satisfaction; the Deep Shadow must have known about him.

"Runileon?" Wraith repeated.

"Can you tell me where my Mom is?" Rune asked. "I've wanted to ask her about why I was named after Runileon."

"Well, uh… that'll have to wait." Wraith declared. "She's busy tending to the You-Know-Whats at You-Know-Where, doing Not-My-Business."

Rune snorted and fell back onto his haunches. "Well then, can YOU tell me about Runileon?"

"NOPE." Wraith shook his head. "Not my business. Definitely, DEFINITELY not my business!" He looked the prince in the eyes. "You'll just have to forget about Runileon until you see your mom next."

"What about Grandpa?" Rune sneered. "He had to have been around during Runileon's time. Maybe he'd know something."

"If he does, I don't know what." Wraith said quickly. "So can we please just drop the subject?"

Rune balked, and then glared: Wraith was hiding something, and was quite stubborn. "Fine."

"Well, this is the first time I've seen you get like this." Apella said as she approached. She tilted her head and looked at Wraith with suspicion. "Who's this Runileon the prince keeps mentioning?"

"Oh, ancestors above…" Wraith traced a forepaw along his face. "Can we PLEASE just drop it? You're not getting anything out of me. The both of you can just wait until later to ask the queen about this stuff, because I'm in no mood to share." He glared. "Let. It. Go."

"Alright, sheesh…" Apella snorted and flapped her wings. "I'll move on to something else." She looked down at the prince. "Have you eaten yet? You shouldn't practice with a sword on an empty stomach."

"Right…" Rune sighed. He turned to make his way toward the nearest stairwell. "I'm going to the cafeteria. I'll see you two later."

"See you soon, my prince." Apella smiled. "I look forward to seeing how you've improved with your blade."

Rune shuddered; he really wasn't looking forward to the training. Especially if it meant a delay to speaking with his mother about Runileon. Well, there wasn't much he could do; he would just to wait and hope he'd get his answers.

~~…~~

_The Nexus._

There was a pounding on southern door of the inner sanctum. A dark-yellow dragoness carefully approached the doorway. She opened up a panel in the side to peer out at whoever was visiting. The first person the dragoness saw was the High Queen.

"Oh…" Lilith said in surprise. She stepped back, unlocked the door, and pulled it open. She then bowed her head toward the queen. "Come on in, Your Grace."

"Thank you." Elenar whispered softly. She strode carefully through the doorway and patted Lilith on the back. Lilith then rose up and saw two more dragonesses make their way inside: Elza and Dona. They both walked carefully for different reasons; the former to keep her un-laid eggs safe in her belly, and the latter keeping careful balance as her daughter Riven rode atop her back.

Just behind all of the dragonesses were several guards, who immediately turned around to keep watch around the door. Once the others were inside, Lilith stood up and locked the door.

Elenar sighed as she glanced around at the inner sanctum; all around her were several dozen little hatchlings and dragonlings. And all of them had white scales.

The hatchlings and dragonlings were attended to by adult dragons; some were the children's' parents, while others were simply attendants. There were countless items strewn about for the children: building blocks, stuffed animals, slides, large books… just about anything to keep growing minds occupied.

"Come look, children." Lilith called to the gathered dragonlings as she stepped forward carefully. "The Queen's come to visit you."

Elenar took a breath of delight when so many little children looked up at her. She relaxed onto the floor as many pairs of little feet raced up to greet her. They sat down on their haunches and gazed up at her in awe and reverence.

"Queen Elly!" Some of them called happily. They brushed their heads against her forelegs and squeaked in delight.

"Hello, little ones." Elenar said softly as she lowered her head down toward them. "How have you all been today?"

Many of the dragonlings all voiced how much fun they'd had in the "big playroom" as some of them called it. They raced around the queen and tried to clamber up onto her back. Elenar could scarcely believe how attached the little ones had grown to her; she hardly ever had time to visit, so she would have thought they wouldn't care for her. It's not often that someone is happy to be proven wrong.

Nearby, Elza chuckled at the sight. She sat down beside Elenar and smirked at her. "You must be having the time of your life right now, Queen Mom."

"Elza…" Elenar flushed a bit. But she had to admit that she felt and old, maternal feeling in her chest. Something she hadn't felt since Rune and Cyrus were little dragonlings showering her with affection. When did Elenar get so old?

A short distance away, Dona carefully plucked Riven up from her back and placed her down on the floor. Riven looked around at the other young dragons worriedly.

"Go on." Dona cooed. She nudged her daughter forward toward the other white dragonlings. "Don't be shy, my little princess."

A few of the other little girls looked toward Riven and smiled. One of them even offered up her stuffed bear for Riven to hold. Riven took the bear and hugged it, which made the other dragonlings smile. Soon, Riven wandered off with the other dragonlings to play with some blocks.

Elenar sighed upon seeing this. She then smiled at Dona. "It's good to see her playing with other children for once, Dona."

"Hmph…" Dona lifted her head up. She would have made a snappy comeback, where it not for the many young dragons who would hear her bad words. She just took a breath and sat down to watch as Riven played with the other white dragonlings.

Elenar spent the better part of an hour with the white dragon children. She read a few stories to them, helped them sing songs, and basically did all of the things that little children loved to do with their guardians. The outside world didn't exist; for now, it was just her and the little children enjoying time together. Seeing all of their smiling white faces put warmth in her souls; she felt a security that she didn't often have. There was a future for these children, she was sure of it. Warfang would grow ever brighter, and the world would finally change for the better. These children…. They filled Elenar with… with.

No. The queen didn't dare so much as think that word. Not without seeing her first.

"You know, little ones…" Elenar brought her face low. "I have a white-hided child of my own: a daughter."

"You do?" A few of the dragonlings looked up at her curiously.

"Yes… I'd say she's almost a grown-up now." Elenar clicked her tongue. "She's a little older than my boys, you see."

"Where is she?" Riven asked.

Elenar sighed. "I… I don't know. I haven't seen her in a long, long time." She took a breath. "But I love her just as much as my boys. And I think about her every day."

The dragonlings looked a bit uneasy after she said that. Elenar cursed herself for letting a bit of her sadness slip out. So, she put on a smile and lowered her head down again.

"I'm still very happy to be their mom." She said. "Just like I'm very happy to some and see the lot of you when I can."

The children seemed a bit uneasy. They looked about ready to ask her some more pressing questions. That's when Elza picked up the storybook by the queen's side.

"Perhaps you little darlings would like to hear the tale about the two-headed ape again." The wind dragoness chuckled. Immediately the dragonlings squeaked and crowded around Elza to hear the story. Elenar took a moment to sigh in relief and scoot a bit out of the way.

But her relief didn't last long: Elenar looked around at the interior of the room once again. She took note of the dark walls surrounding the chamber. The windows, what few that there were, were blocked off and had guards standing before them. Few dragons were allowed in and out of the chamber to see the children; even their parents barely got time with them each day. The only other place the younglings could go was the restroom off to the side. Other than that… they were suck here. Imprisoned. Elenar suddenly felt very sick to her stomach.

"I… I have to go, little ones." Elenar said. The children were quite disappointed as the queen rose to her feet. A few of them tugged on Elenar's forepaws and clung to her.

"You're leaving already?" A little boy pouted.

"Yes. I'm sorry, children." Elenar said. "But I'm… I'm still the queen. And the queen has important work to do." She looked around and put on a smile. "But I promise I'll come see you again soon. Okay.?"

The children were still sad. It took a bit of doing to get the little boy to let go of the queen's forepaw. Elenar then lightly ruffled his mane and backed up to leave. Behind her, Lilith unlocked the door and stepped back for the queen to step through.

"You coming, Dona?" Elza asked.

"Not yet." Dona said. "I'm going to spend some more time here… for Riven's sake."

"Hmm, very well." The wind dragoness nodded. She then turned toward the door. "Shall we go?"

"Yes…" Elenar looked down at the dragonlings. "Goodbye, little ones."

"Goodbye, Queen Elly." They all said with their innocent smiles.

Elenar and Elza made their way toward the door. Once the queen was out of earshot of the younglings, she took a deep breath and stepped out of the doorway. Elza followed after Elenar, and Lilith stood in the doorway to bow her head.

"Thank you again for visiting, Your Grace." Lilith said. "And thank you for giving me this job."

Elenar flinched. She then looked back at Lilith worriedly. "You… don't mind any of this?"

"How could I?" Lilith declared. "From mom to another, I can never get enough of looking after young dragons. Spending the time with all of these kids has been a great opportunity for me." She sighed in satisfaction. "I can't wait to see what upstanding members of society these little ones grow up into."

"I see…" Elenar sighed again. "Well, at least you're happy doing what you're doing."

Lilith nodded her toward the queen and closed the door. Elenar made her way up the stairs, with Elza following close behind. The guards, naturally, took up the rear to guide the queen and her sister upstairs.

Elenar tried to keep up a strong face and demeanor. But the more she walked, the more her mind raced. And the more her mind raced… the more her heart ached. And by the time she reached the top of the stairs, the queen broke down into tears. She collapsed onto the stone steps and covered her eyes as she wailed. Elza gasped in alarm and made to pat the queen on the back. The guards exchanged glances and stepped up to help, but the Deep Shadow simply flapped her wings to have them back up. Elza then sighed and looked down at her sister.

"Elenar, what's wrong?"

"I'm horrible…" Elenar moaned. "I've made all of those children into prisoners."

Elza flinched. She rubbed her forepaw up and down Elenar's back as she cried.

"Elenar, what are you talking about?" The wind dragoness asked. "Those children are alive and in good health because of you. You're helping them all, really."

"How? By keeping them locked up in a single chamber?" Elenar carefully picked herself up and wiped tears from her eyes. "They aren't free to travel the city with their parents; there are still so many dragons that would do them harm, and there's nothing I can do but keep the children locked away."

"Elenar, look at me." Elza insisted. The wind dragoness turned the queen's head so that they locked eyes. "It's not your fault, okay? The superstitious zealots who would hurt those white dragons are the ones who are horrible, not your. Those children adore you, and rightly so." She lifted Elenar's chin up. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to the white dragons of Warfang. All you have to do is track down the zealots and detain them so they can never hurt another white dragon again. Do you understand me?"

"I… I do, Elza." The dragoness sighed.

"Now, come on and get up…" The wind dragoness nudged Elenar to get her back up onto her feet. "You've got a part to play. Be strong, my sister."

"Alright…" Elenar took a deep breath and stood up tall. She could still feel her heart aching, but she ignored it to march forward out of the stairwell. Elza looked back at the guards and signaled for them to follow again.

Soon, Elenar stepped out into the corridor and turned to head through the chapel and out into the courtyard. She came to a stop and sighed as she stood in the sunlight. Elza came to a stop by her side and looked her up and down with concern.

"I… I need a drink." Elenar said quietly. "I'm heading out into the town."

Elza flinched. She stepped up to whisper into Elenar's ear frill. "Are you sure about that?"

"Very." Elenar grumbled. "I won't make it through the day without it. Have the usual guards follow me from afar."

"Very well…" Elza bowed her head to the queen and backed up to speak to the guards. Meanwhile, the queen poured her magic down into her shadow and prepared to travel.

As Elenar slipped into her shadow, she cast her thoughts to white dragons once again. And soon, she cast her thoughts to one particular white dragoness whom she'd never truly met.

_I hope she's doing well_, Elenar sighed sadly.

~~…~~

Tyrrany made her way through the many hallways and corridors of the FTCHQ, rarely saying a single word to anyone she passed by. Granted, plenty of the employees of the FTC felt more than a little compelled to greet her anyway.

"Good morning, milady." A cheetah said with a proud salute.

"It's a pleasure to see you today, ma'am." A lagomorph bowed her head.

"I zee you're in good health, az alwayz." A Mole servant declared with an awkward smile.

"Whatever." The disguised dragoness replied coldly, to all three.

Tyrrany didn't have anything against non-dragons; as far as she was concerned; they existed. Granted, she always had a feeling that all of the ones that worked for the FTC were only trying to stay on the heiress's good graces so they didn't lose their jobs. Once they thought the dragoness was out of earshot, they shivered and muttered amongst themselves. At least they didn't have contempt in their whispers… like the younger dragon employees did. More often than not the heiress felt stares on her back whenever a dragon passed by her.

But Tyrrany didn't care. Nobody in all of Faeshrine ever dared to get on her bad side, and nor would any amount of apologize save them from a good beating to remind them of who she was.

When Tyrrany arrived at the cafeteria, she sighed in relief. The cafeteria was on the southern side of the building. A long food counter ran along the southernmost side of the room, blocking access to the kitchens. A large arrangement of benches and tables were lined up in rows everywhere else. The floors were hard-tile, and the walls were completely white, with several large glass windows along the northernmost wall.

The disguised dragoness approached the counter, and was greeted by a lioness lunch lady. She was rather plump for a cat, and had just finished serving another teenaged dragon before turning her eyes toward the heiress.

"Good morning, milady." The cat bowed her head. "What can I do for you?"

"I'll have the usual, Trisha." Tyrrany declared.

"Of course. Right away, milady."

Before long, the dragoness was handed a tray with her usual breakfast on it: A few slabs of steak, a granny-smith apple, and a tall glass of cider. Tyrrany took the tray and turned to walk towards a seat.

The cafeteria was far from empty: a few other young dragons were already enjoying their meals near the front of the room, near the exit.

On the western side of the room sat several of the teenagers under Bergan's employ: among them were Flame and Jenna. A short distance away was several young dragons whom Tyrrany didn't recognize. They were making quite a mess of things; chatting loudly, banging silverware, and generally being obnoxious. Tyrrany snorted as she approached, unsure of why her father would allow such hooligans to mess around… until she spotted Jonathan seated amongst them. Then it all made sense.

_They're that stupid gang of his…_ The dragoness rolled her eyes. _Better keep my distance._

When Tyrrany walked around the gathering of young dragons, most of them turned their gaze towards her and fell completely silent. On one side, Flame greeted the disguised dragoness with a smile, and waved for her to sit down next to him, while Jenna awkwardly looked away. On the other side, most of the roguish teenagers were analyzing the approaching dragoness, while Jonathan's gaze became filled with uneasy

"Say, isn't that the chick you're going to be marrying soon, Johnny?" Asked an orange-scaled dragoness. She adjusted her bandanna and nudged the earth prince in the shoulder. "She's a pretty good catch, man."

"Uh..." Jonathan stuttered dubiously "Right..."

Tyrrany scoffed. _Still recovering from last night…_ She did a brief double-take of the group. _Hmm, they don't seem to be afraid. Looks like he kept the secret after all._

The cloaked dragoness sat down next to Flame. She cast a glance at Jenna, who immediately turned away to speak to Jonathan and his gang of friends.

"So..." The green dragoness began. "YOU'RE that Jonathan guy that everyone's been talking about."

"You bet he is!" Another teenager, a lighting dragon, declared. "You're sitting across from the infamous Johnny D, leader of the Crazy Aces!"

Jonathan cleared his throat and tried to stand up proud and tall… though he immediately turned uneasy upon glancing at Tyrrany. The cloaked dragoness just silently ate her meal as she watched Jenna roll her eyes.

"Oh. Really." Jenna was very much not amused.

"Yeah really!" An ice dragon boasted. "Johnny's the toughest gangster in Aeroshard!"

"Yeah..." The earth dragon mumbled, carefully eyeing the disguised dragoness yet again.

"Well, that's interesting to know…" Jenna said. The earth dragoness stood up and walked over to the table of dragons. Jenna glanced over at Tyrrany to make sure the heiress wasn't listening in. Tyrrany didn't look up; she just focused on her food… or so it seemed. As soon as Jenna started whispering to Jonathan, Tyrrany used her magic to heighten her hearing to see what Jenna had to say.

"I really feel for you, Prince Jonathan." The dragoness whispered.

"You do?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah." Jenna lightly grumbled. "It must really suck being forced to marry that _freak_."

Tyrrany started to growl lowly in her throat, which caught Flame's attention.

"You okay, Annie?" He asked. The purple dragoness didn't respond; she just focused on the conversation.

"Uh... Freak?" Jonathan repeated quietly. "W... What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?" Jenna asked with a quiet huff. "Just look at her: She's always wearing that weird black outfit all the time, day in and day out."

Tyrrany took a deep breath to keep her growling from getting any louder. But that didn't stop her anger from building.

_Don't lose your temper…_ she told herself. _You need to show restraint around your father's guests._

"I don't think she's even a real dragon." Jenna continued. "I'll bet that under that outfit she's some sort of science experiment gone horribly awry, and President Bergan doesn't have the guts to have her put to death."

The prince balked at that and immediately looked away from Jenna. Meanwhile, Tyrrany's anger had reached the breaking point.

That's it. Tyrrany rose up from her table and stormed around it. Several of the gang members watched in shock as the heiress stomped right up to Jenna.

"Why don't you say that to my FACE, bitch?" Tyrrany roared.

The earth dragoness yelped in surprise and nearly leapt into the air. Jonathan was spooked as well, and did everything in his power to avoid drawing the heiress's attention.

"I.. uh..." Jenna mumbled in shock.

"You what?" The purple dragoness demanded. "You didn't think I could hear EVERY WORD YOU SAID?"

Various members of Jonathan's gang either laughed or ooh'd at the anger on Tyrrany's face.

"I... I wasn't talking about you, Tyrrany." Jenna said defensively.

"BULLSHIT." Tyrrany slammed her forepaw on the table, making Jenna yelp. She backed away from the heiress, who simply stomped toward her in retaliation. Tyrrany gnashed her fangs and blew small purple flames from her nostrils.

"I… I'm sorry." Jenna stammered; her legs shook in fear.

"Damn right you are!" Tyrrany roared.

The cloaked dragoness immediately sank down into her shadow, disappearing from sight. Jenna gasped and looked around for any sign of Tyrrany. A moment later, the heiress reappeared from the shadows to Jenna's right. Before Jenna could react, Tyrrany struck her in the back of the neck and grabbed her mane hair. The earth dragoness screamed as Tyrrany pulled her head back; the blow left her unable to use magic.

Jonathan and the other teenagers backed away from the dragonesses as Tyrrany glared into Jenna's eyes.

"Annie, stop!" Flame yelled from across the way. Tyrrany glanced over and saw that he'd leaped onto his feet and was coming over.

"Stay out of this, Flame." Tyrrany snapped. She glanced back at Jenna. "This little punk needs to be put in her place!"

"I'm sorry!" The green dragoness pleaded. "I'll never say anything like that ever again!"

"Of course you won't." The heiress said, her eyes gleaming.

"W-What?"

Tyrrany grabbed even harder onto Jenna's mane, making her howl in pain. She dragged her over to the side of one of the tables. The earth dragoness struggled in vain to break free of the heiress's grip. A few of the gang members exchanged glances, wondering whether they should get involved or not. Flame took a few steps forward, but Tyrrany growled in his direction to make him stop. And then, she pulled back one last time on Jenna's face… and slammed it as hard as she could against the table.

A scream rang throughout the cafeteria as bones cracked. The various gang members gasped and grimaced at the gruesome sight. Tyrrany tossed Jenna onto the floor, blood being splattered in the earth dragoness's wake. Jenna clutched her muzzle and screamed again. Blood gushed from Jenna's beaklike muzzle as she hyperventilated; her limbs twitched, and her eyes poured with tears.

"Holy shit!" Somebody shouted.

Tyrrany fell back onto her haunches and watched with a cold expression as several FTC staff-members rushed over to Jenna's aid. They helped the crying girl get onto her feet and struggled to control the bleeding. They glanced disbelieving at Tyrrany, who said nothing.

Flame watched as Jenna was rushed out of the cafeteria, his eyes filled with horror. He glanced over at Tyrrany, who made her way back to her original seat to continue eating.

"Tyrrany, WHY?" Flame demanded as he followed her. "You didn't have to do that!"

"She had it coming for years." Tyrrany snapped. She sat down and continued her meal. "Don't act like you don't know that, Flame."

"She's been awful, I know…" Flame glowered. "But doing THAT? In front of all these dragons?!"

"I just wanted to demonstrate what happens when someone _pisses me off_…" Tyrrany glared around at the various gang members. Most of them immediately backed out of the way. The dragonesses of the gang gulped and buried their heads in their forepaws. Eventually Tyrrany settled on Jonathan, who had turned completely around and drank from his mug as if he didn't notice anything happened… though the shaking of his wings and tail betrayed him.

"I hope everyone here gets the POINT." Tyrrany snapped. "You'd all better learn to treat me with respect! Especially YOU, JONATHAN."

"F-Fine." The earth prince muttered. "You've g-got respect from me… future wife."

"Hmph." Tyrrany looked down her snout at Jonathan. "Better have more respect for me than you did last night… husband."

"Wait, what?" Flame snapped. "What happened last night?"

"Nothing." Tyrrany snorted. She returned her attention to her plate. "Nothing worth happening, anyway."

Jonathan just gulped and focused on his meal. The looks that Tyrrany cast Jonathan left his gang feeling quite a bit of curiosity and confusion. Though all of them were smart enough not to draw Tyrrany's ire. This left her time to focus on her own meal. Flame eventually sighed in defeat and relaxed in his chair to resume eating as well.

"Damn it, Annie…" Flame whispered. "President Bergan's not going to like this."

"I don't care." Tyrrany whispered back harshly. "I'm sick of Jenna's loose tongue."

"But don't you remember what happened the last time you assaulted one of your dad's employees?" Flame demanded.

"Yes, and I don't care." The Tyrrany flapped her wings indignantly. She gazed down at her half-eaten meal, and snorted in frustration. "I'm done here; I've lost my apetite."

"Fine…" Flame sighed. "See you later, Flame."

Tyrrany stood up from her cushion and made her way toward the exit of the cafeteria. Flame was left behind, surrounded by Jonathan's rowdy hooligans. After a moment, Flame couldn't help but glare at Jonathan. He stood up to get closer to the prince, who still looked away.

"So, what happened last night between you and Annie?" Flame demanded.

"It's none of your business, Red." Jonathan snorted.

"It involves one of my best friends." Flame stopped beside Jonathan and leaned his head in closer. "You better BELIEVE it's my business."

"I don't want to talk about it." Jonathan growled. "And SHE doesn't want to talk about it later. So just leave it!" He wracked his talons on the table. "It's a private matter between a future couple. So keep your muzzle out of my arse!"

Flame's eye twitched. Just hearing the phrase _future couple_ made the red dragon want to throw up. He couldn't imagine this foreign ex-prince… this imbecile from across the ocean, who was barely part of Tyrrany's life… taking her paw in marriage. And all under the direction of Flame's own boss!

Flame felt tempted to grab Jonathan by the shoulder and give him a piece of his mind… but that changed quickly when he heard growls coming from all around him. The rest of Jonathan's gang looked pretty eager to leap at Flame if he tried anything funny. He couldn't stand admitting it out loud, but Tyrrany was a lot better at intimidation than he was.

"Fine, keep your secrets…" Flame snorted. He adjusted his cloak and turned around to leave. "I need to go keep an eye on my best friend."

Flame cleaned up both his tray and Tyrrany's before making his way toward the exit of the cafeteria. Jonathan just took a sigh of relief and slammed his talons on the table.

"By the ancestors…" The prince grumbled.

"What's wrong, Johnny?" A fire drake asked.

Jonathan looked over by the doors; Tyrrany seemed to be long gone. He sighed in relief and brought his voice down to a whisper.

"Guys, that chick is crazier than I thought." He said. "It seems like any little thing will set her off." Jonathan adjusted his cloak and shivered. "I know that I need to make my dad happy by getting this whole union thing going, but still…" He slumped in his seat. "That Tyrrany just might kill me in my sleep one day."

"Does your dad know that she's crazy?" A lightning dragon asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. I really don't know." Jonathan sighed. He picked up his bowl of wine and chugged it down as fast as he could. "All I know is; I've gotta watch my back around her. We ALL do. We're in for a rough couple of weeks."

"What do you mean by that, Johnny?" An ice dragoness wondered.

"Well…" Jonathan scratched his head with a wing-thumb. He then brought his voice to as low of a whisper as he could. "We're going to Warfang to cause some trouble."

~~…~~

The afternoon sun cast its rays upon the interior of Bergan's office. The purple dragon sat at his large mahogany desk. A small, patient smile was etched into his features as he busily went over various documents and scrolls that decorated the desk's surface.

Running a company was always hard work, even IF the founder had some sneaky tricks up his sleeve to find fortune. Work orders here, syllabuses there, and a thousand other menial tasks that needed reviewing, approval, forwarding, ordering, filing, laminating…

Bergan pushed a scroll away and sighed. When had his life become so dull?

The purple dragon rose up from his desk and turned around in his cushion to gaze out through his window. The marvelous splendor of Faeshrine loomed as far as his eyes could see. It was a good city; a marvelous city. One that he'd spent years working to rise up from the ashes left behind in the wake of that dreadful war. Bergan took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Everything was fine as it was now. He had wealth behind his wildest dreams, and political power that etched its way across the dragon realms. He had several beautiful children, one of whom was slated to inherit the purple drake's vast fortunes and titles. He could stay in Faeshrine, rule as the president, and eventually retire to live out a peaceful existence. And, finally, he could die as a proud grandfather and mentor to countless young dragons. It was a good life: A life he'd earned.

But that life was so DULL.

Bergan held out a forepaw toward the setting sun. He shifted his talons and pretended he could pluck that sun out of the heavens and hold it in his grasp. Who was he to settle on a meager existence? Time and time again there were larger games taking place; he could only ever watch on the sidelines. Other people wrote the rules and denied him a chance to take a shot at the prize. Some even told him that it was a game that wasn't worth playing. That they'd found the rules to be unfair, and the cost of losing was too brutal. But how could anyone know if Bergan should stay out of the game, if he never got a chance to play?

As Bergan pondered this train of thought, he saw that someone was about to knock on the office door. On a whim, the purple dragon made his way over to door, grabbed the handle, and threw the door open.

"Welcome!" Bergan declared. "You're running late, General!"

Saul balked; his forepaw was halfway toward knocking. With a grimaced, the General flushed out his cape and took a regal pose. "How can I be late? I made the conscious decision to try and start a meeting with you."

"You don't know me well enough, do you?" Bergan smirked. The purple drake made his way back toward the desk. "Let's get this meeting of yours going, shall we?"

Saul wasn't the only one to walk into the office; he was joined shortly by Olivia and Jonathan. The purple drake smiled as he saw the earth prince stand beside his father.

"Ah, just the young dragon I've been waiting to see." Bergan declared.

Jonathan winced. "You've wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Of course I had." Bergan nodded his head. "You and my daughter both. Oh, that reminds me…"

As the prince shook with worry, Bergan reached for a small red button on his desk. The purple drake saw that Saul cast his son a suspicious glare. As he held the button down, a noise like static filled the air.

"Jezebel," Bergan said into the microphone on his desk. "Please send my daughter Tyrrany into my office. Oh, and send along Flamaedelus Jr, Arthur, and our dear Madam Nymph in after her."

"Right away, Sir." Jezebel replied via the device. Bergan let go of the button and relaxed in his chair.

Olivia lowered her muzzle to the desk to peer at the device. "What is that contraption?"

"An intercom system." Bergan declared. "You'll find that they're used in office building all throughout Faeshrine."

"Well, that's certainly a fascinating thing…" Saul said sternly, "But there's a certain matter I wish to discuss with you, Bergan."

"And what would that be, Saul?" Bergan asked in a faux-curious tone.

Saul just snorted and reached inside the confines of his clothes. He soon produced a small, silver-and-gold coin. Olivia winced as she saw the coin shine in the sunlight as Saul held it in his talons.

"It's a matter that only _certain individuals_ should be allowed to hear." The General placed the coin on the table before Bergan.

Bergan scowled; knew the design of the coin all too well. It was one of the coins used by the higher members of the Order of Culmubrae. The Order was responsible for many things over the decades… chief among them being manipulating the Twilight War from the shadows.

Bergan picked up the coin and read one of the engravings along its edges. The engraving was written in ancient draconian runes.

"Umbrus sivi Superus." Bergan said quietly. "Light shines supreme."

"We have work to do, Bergan." Saul scowled. "The defeat of the Order must be avenged."

"Mhm…" Saul glanced at Olivia and Jonathan. "And these two know what they're getting into by being present for this, I assume."

Olivia cast Bergan a glare, which made him raise an eye ridge.

"I made my choice to stand beside Saul four years ago." The dragoness slammed her forepaw on the desk. "My own father betrayed my husband and cast him from his throne! I am Saul's wife; the rock upon which he builds his foundation. What kind of dragoness would I be if I abandoned him?!"

"Not a very good one, I'd imagine." Bergan nodded. "By all means, stay and support your husband…" The purple drake cast his glance down at Jonathan next. "Though now I have to wonder about you, boy."

"What about me?" Jonathan asked.

"Your father seeks to avenge your grand-father's murder." Bergan clasped his forepaws together. "Surely you can imagine what he wants to-"

"We're going to KILL Elenar!" Jonathan yelled angrily. He stood up tall and looked the purple dragon right in the eyes. "I'm not stupid! My dad's been planning his revenge goals for months, if not years!"

"Jonathan!" Olivia hissed. "Not so loud! People might hear you!"

"Heh…" Bergan wracked his talons together. "You sound pretty brave now, boy. But I wonder if you'll have that bravado when it finally comes time to do the deed."

"Oh I'll be brave enough!" Jonathan beat his chest. "That bitch Elenar and all of her dark dragon goons have ruined my life! And one of those pricks ruined MY FACE!" The prince pointed at the scars on his muzzle. "You don't think I want to get back at them all?! Of course I do! So let's GET THEM ALREADY!"

Jonathan dug his talons into the carpet and panted heavily. Bergan just leaned back in his cushion and scratched his beard; this was an interesting display indeed.

"Calm down, Son." Saul draped a wing over the prince's back.

"Well, as long as you seem dead sent on getting this done…" Bergan reached into the hidden pocket of his cape. "Let's get the ball rolling…"

The purple dragon produced a silver-and-gold coin from his pocket; another coin of the Order. He placed it on the desk beside Saul's, and the General took a deep breath.

"Tamquam longus tamquam Tenebra tamen accola in,…" The General said with determination.

As long as Darkness still lives on….

"…Lux voluntas numquam quiesco." Bergan replied.

..Light will never rest.

There was silence in the air as Saul and Bergan settled in and began to speak in whispers.

"Queen Elenar is only the first target on my quest for revenge." Saul said with a serious tone. "After she's dead, I want her two sons, Rune and Cyrus, captured."

"Captured, and not killed?" Bergan asked. "Why not deal with them straightaway?"

"Because I want to kill them MYSELF." Saul flashed his fangs. "I want to see the light fade from their eyes as they finally die. I want their deaths to be SLOW and PAINFUL. Just like every wretched black dragon deserves for the pain they've wrought on the dragon realms."

"Rest assured, old friend: You'll get what's coming to you." Bergan nodded. "But a better question is: How exactly do you plan on having me help?" He stood up and adjusted his collar. "As far as the people of the dragon realms are concerned, I am the humble and benevolent leader of a merchant empire. My business is the transferring of goods, not assassinations. I can't just up and sully my good name by having it get out that I'm a co-conspirator to murder the High Queen and her sons. I have an image to maintain, my friend."

"And that is why we shall do as the Order did in the past." Saul declared. "Work from behind the scenes."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, before I can tell you…" Saul looked at his wife. "I need to ask you to step outside for a moment."

"What?" Olivia exclaimed. "But why? I've already said that I'll stand behind you no matter what; you don't need to hide anything from me."

"Olivia, please." Saul exhaled. "Give me some time alone to speak with Bergan about what the boy must do."

Olivia sighed sadly and stepped out of the room. Jonathan watched her go with a frown, but then took a breath and faced Bergan. Saul grumbled in his throat before lowering his voice to whisper again.

"My son has become the leader of a gang of thugs." Saul said. "They are known as the Crazy Aces, and are rather notorious in my city of Aeroshard."

"Mhm…" Bergan scratched his chin. "And you want the Crazy Aces to be the face of the murder attempt?"

"Exactly." Saul said. "Ancestors willing, they'll perform the execution of Elenar, capture the princes, and drag them back to me in chains so I can get my revenge."

"Ah, but if they FAIL…" Bergan declared with a smirk. "Then the Crazy Aces will take the fall for the crime, with nobody any wiser that the Order of Culmubrae supplied them for the trip."

Jonathan winced, and his eye twitched. He tried to hide it with a serious face as Saul and Bergan looked down at him.

"You seem a bit out of sorts suddenly, dear Jonathan." Bergan said. "Could it be that you didn't factor in that there were to be no apparent ties between your gang and the Order?"

"Uh…" He stammered. "I knew it was coming. I just…" He shifted about uncomfortably "It's a little hard to say out loud, Sir."

"Hmm…" Bergan nodded. "I suppose so; they must be some very good friends indeed."

"My best friends since I moved to Aeroshard." Jonathan said. "They'll stick by me through thick and thin… I think."

"You think?" Saul snapped. "Jonathan, this isn't going to be some game; they need to be ready for the grueling task ahead of them."

"And what a task it'll be." Bergan declared, drawing the earth drakes' attention. "You all need to sneak into Warfang without being detected, and then into the Dragon Spire; Elenar's very seat of power. And assuming you can wiggle your way past the multitude of security defenses, and the highly-trained warriors among the Deep Shadows… there's facing the High Queen HERSELF."

Bergan stood up taller in his cushion, casting his shadow over Jonathan.

"Elenar is a powerful shadow dragoness." He said with a menacing tone. "Fear has no sway over her; she had died and faced Malefor himself in the underworld. Even after being held as his prisoner and plaything for four years of unlife, she STILL had the mental fortitude to rise up from the endeavor and return to the living world as the new High Queen… which is to say nothing of her mastery of shadow magic." Bergan looked Jonathan in the eyes. "If you're not prepared… the Crazy Aces will FAIL."

Jonathan tried his best to stand tall and proud… but there was a fearful glint in his eyes. His voice shuddered a bit as he tried to growl back.

"Let's hope that you truly are brave when the moment comes to face Elenar, dear prince." Bergan said. "But, while I can't tell you with certainty what will happen when you step before Elenar, I can at least tell you how you're going to get to her in the first place."

"What did you have in mind?" Saul asked.

Bergan didn't answer his question directly. Instead, he leaned over to look past the two earth drakes and stare at the back doors. Bergan counted off his talons, and then there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in, everyone!" Bergan said with a chipper voice. "There's much to discuss!"

Saul and Jonathan scooted out of the way as Tyrrany, Flame, Arthur, and Madam Nymph made their way inside. Olivia poked her head in to see if she could join the group as well, But Saul shook his head no, and she sighed and stepped out of view.

Tyrrany sat on her haunches beside Jonathan, refusing to look at the prince directly. Flame sat down behind her, and Arthur sat down on his head. Meanwhile, Madam Nymph made her way around to the other side of Bergan's desk, where she sat down and relaxed in the sunlight.

"What did you need us for, Dad?" Tyrrany asked.

"Well, let me get the easiest thing out of the way..." Bergan took a sigh and glared down at his daughter. "I've recently been told that, once again, you've horribly injured one of my younger staff members because you lost your temper again."

Tyrrany flinched and forced herself to look her father in the eyes. " I… I'm sorry, father."

"Saying sorry to me won't fix the mess you've created." Bergan scolded. "I now have to go to great lengths to pay for that girl's medical bills, as well as apologize to her parents, to keep her on my staff and her parents from filing a complaint against me." He became quite flustered. "These things have severe consequences, Tyrrany. You should know this by now."

The dragoness didn't respond; she merely hung her head low. Bergan looked about ready to yell at her again, but then Nymph tapped on his side.

"Take it easy now, Bergan." The dragoness nodded. "Having a fit won't fix this mess either."

Bergan looked Nymph in the eyes and snorted. He took a deep breath and leaned back in his cushion.

"In any case," He added, "There are a few other things to discuss. Tyrrany… pull back your hood and remove your cloak."

Tyrrany brought her head up, and her eyes went wide. "Now? Right here in front of the General?"

Saul raised an eye ridge. "I don't see what the issue is."

"Jonathan's in on the secret already; I can tell by looking in his eyes." Bergan said. "Tyrrany, Saul is to be your father-in-law soon, so we'd best not keep secrets from him. And besides, it'll go a long way of earning his trust enough to get him to help you with your quest."

Saul looked between Bergan and his daughter, his face a mask of confusion.

"Quest?" Saul repeated. "And what's this about secrets?"

"Show him, Tyrrany." Bergan said sternly.

"Y... Yes, father." She said with a heavy sigh.

The dragoness sat on her haunches and cautiously lifted her forepaws up to her hood. With trembling talons, she slowly pulled her hood backwards, revealing the lines where her purple makeup came to a stop and her naturally white scales began to show. After this, Tyrrany undid the bindings on her neck, and let her black cloak slump to the floor.

Jonathan knew what to expect, but Saul nearly fell onto the floor in surprise.

"What in the…?" He blinked a few times. Saul got up onto his feet and stepped closer to Tyrrany. He looked her over left and right, not believing what was standing before him.

"Surprised, Saul?" Nymph asked. "I'll admit: I was the first time I saw it, too."

"She's a…" Saul's throat went dry. He blinked several times, as if what sat before him was an illusion. "She's… a white dragon?"

"Don't lose your head, Saul." Bergan replied. With a motion of the purple dragon's forepaw, Tyrrany pulled her hood back over her head. "Yes, my daughter is a white dragon. We've been keeping it a secret ever since she was hatched."

Saul still couldn't believe his eyes. He glowered down at Jonathan. "Is this what had you so spooked last night?"

"Kind of…" Jonathan shrugged his shoulders. "But it wasn't the white scales; I was more uneasy about Tyrrany ripping my head off if I blabbed."

Tyrrany growled at that comment, but immediately stopped herself when Bergan glared at her. The purple dragon then cleared his throat to get Saul's attention.

"How familiar are you with the stories of the white dragons, General?"

"Not very." Saul sighed. "The most I can recall is that dark dragons were scared shitless of them back before the Twilight War."

"Indeed." Bergan nodded. "They may not be as well known today, but there's always the chance that someone who believed the old stories would want to do white dragons harm. That's why I've had to protect my daughter with her disguise."

"I see…" Saul glared over at Nymph. "And how long have YOU known?"

"Since Bergan and I became business partners." The dragoness ran her talons along her cloak. "I've gained a fascination of sort for dragons with mysterious powers. I've kept an eye for any of the sort ever since…" She put on a smirk. "You never know when they'll turn up."

"Hmph. Is that so?" Saul raised an eye ridge.

"Tyrrany's magical potential and prowess is far more advanced than that of any normal dragon." He said sternly. "She would make a valuable asset to you, Saul: Both as your daughter-in-law, and as an accomplice in your... plans. Do you understand me?"

"Plans?" Arthur wondered out loud.

"Clear as crystal, Bergan..." Saul glanced down at his son. "Jonathan, the fact that Tyrrany is a white dragoness doesn't change your willingness to marry her, does it?"

"Uh..." The young earth dragon glanced around at the other teenagers. Flame and Arthur sneered, but said nothing. Tyrrany, however, just snorted and looked down at her forepaws; she'd already threatened the earth prince enough today.

"...No, it doesn't." Jonathan said, chuckling nervously. "Why... I'm still more than happy to take her on as my wife."

"Good." Bergan declared. "Now then, on to the next order of business: All four of you youngsters shall be preparing to leave for Warfang on the morrow."

Tyrrany's eyes lit up.

"What for, sir?" Flame asked. The purple dragon looked directly at his daughter and smiled.

"Tyrrany, I have finally decided." He rose from his cushion to step closer to her. "You are ready to head for Warfang to confront your mother."

The dragoness gasped in delight. She stood silent for a few moments, letting the news ring around in her head. Eventually, her excitement overwhelmed her to the point where she ran forwards and hugged Bergan tightly.

"Thank you, Father!" She exclaimed. "I've been waiting so long for this day!"

The purple dragon chuckled and hugged her back. "You're welcome, dear."

"Now, hold on for a moment." Saul demanded. "What's this about confronting her mother? And how do you know she's in Warfang?"

"I should think the answer is plain as day." The Purple dragon replied. "But in case you can't see the resemblance under her makeup…" Bergan stood up tall and cleared his throat. "General Saul, Elenar is my daughter's mother."

Tyrrany had never seen so much surprise and horror in a single dragon's face. The General backed up and nearly tripped over himself. Saul looked down at Tyrrany and examined her features; he'd so rarely spent time with Tyrrany in the past that perhaps he never remembered her as she grew from a child to an adult.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Saul glowered. He then glared at Bergan. "You mated with Elenar?!"

"Once upon a time." Bergan declared. "Sadly our relationship soured, which should be quite obvious."

"But…" Saul stammered. He glanced at Tyrrany incredulously again. "Why would…?"

All at once, realization dawned on Saul. He took a deep breath and composed himself.

"I get it now; Elenar rejected her daughter, didn't she?" The General said with a snort. "Couldn't stand being the mother of a white dragon."

Tyrrany had to fight with all of her might to keep from growling at the General. _He's just stating facts; he's not trying to mock you. Keep calm…_

"To make a long story short, Tyrrany wants revenge on Elenar for abandoning her." Bergan said. "And seeing as you and Jonathan want Elenar dead as well, then all of you can work together to get your revenge, as one big happily family!"

"Hmph." Saul scratched his chin. "Sounds simple enough."

"Right…" Bergan turned his attention toward Flame, Arthur, and Jonathan.

"Now… you three will mainly serve as my daughter's bodyguards during her quest." The purple drake said. "You are to ensure that nothing… NOTHING bad happens to her." His eyes narrowed, and he blew tiny purple flames from his nostrils. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Flame and Arthur said immediately. Jonathan said it as well, but was a bit delayed due to shaking nervously beneath Bergan's glare.

"Good." The smile returned to Bergan's face again. "Flame, Arthur, your respective parents already know about your assignment. Go and prepare for the journey. Tyrrany, you do the same."

"As should you, Jonathan." Saul said. "Tell your _friends_ to get ready as well."

"Yes, father." The earth prince nodded.

Tyrrany gave a soft sigh as she pulled her clock back over her body. She then joined the three boys as they left the office, leaving Bergan, Saul and Nymph alone together.

"So, your son's off to Warfang." The purple drake chuckled. "What will you and your wife do in the meantime, Saul?"

"We need to return to Aeroshard." The General sneered. "There's much work to be done. First we need to ensure that Elder Telus's forces don't overtake my stronghold…" He dug his talons into the carpet. "And then I need to mobilize forces to take Glenhaven BACK."

"Hmm, sounds like a lot of hard work." Bergan snickered.

"Here's hoping you have the sense to delay your attack until AFTER the Day of the Bonds is over." Nymph clicked her tongue.

Saul snorted. "I'm not a monster, Nymph; Plenty of the beings under my employ wish to spend quality time with their loved ones. As for myself… my wife and I have some catching up to do romantically, and this holiday is perfect for that."

"Ah, good." Nymph flapped her wings and looked down her beaklike muzzle. "I for one wish to take my family to see my sister Seraph. There's a lot that I need to talk to her about, and I can't have the looming threat of battle get in the way of that."

"Well, you'd best convince her to flee Glenhaven before I being my attack." Saul snorted. "Wouldn't want her to get caught in the crossfire."

"Well, I wish you all the best." Bergan smiled. "In the meantime, I've got some work to do myself." The purple dragon stood up. "While my daughter has her personal vendetta against High Queen Elenar, I've got some business in Warfang of my own."

"What?" Saul eyed Bergan suspiciously.

"Let me show you something…" Bergan opened two of the drawers on his desk. He reached inside and pulled out two objects.

The first object was the sparkling white hilt of a sword, which extended out of a secret compartment hidden within the drawer and part of the floor. The sword's blade was golden in color, and decorated with silver patterns. The hilt had a glyph in the shape of a set of red weighing scales embedded on both sides. A large sapphire stone was emblazoned in the sword's pommel. The whole thing seemed to glow with a mysterious, purple aura as Bergan held it in his forepaw.

"Beautiful craftsmanship, isn't it?" He asked with a smirk.

"I suppose…" Saul said cautiously.

The second object that Bergan retrieved was a necklace, crafted entirely of jade. Bergan placed both the necklace and the sword down on the desk.

"What are these for?" Saul demanded. "What relation do they have to Elenar?"

"Not her specifically; just her current… area of residence." Bergan chuckled. "The sword had a fraternal twin, you see; they were both crafted at the same time and place. As for the necklace… it has twin as well." Bergan wracked his talons together. "And it just so happens that both of these objects are in Warfang."

"They're just a sword and a necklace." Saul snorted. "They're in abundance all over the dragon realms. What's so special about them?"

"Oh, they have their unique properties, I assure you." Bergan ran his talons along the sword's blade.

He held it carefully in his forepaw and tilted it so the blade shined in the light of the room. Bergan followed the light from the start of the hilt, all the way to the tip, and then up from there to look Saul in the eyes.

"There's going to be some gruesome business in the coming weeks, my friends." Bergan said. "And I hope that everyone here is prepared for the consequences."

"Well, of course!" Saul declared. "What is there to worry about?"

Bergan and Nymph held dour expressions. They looked each other in the eyes, and then both glanced at Saul, who looked back incredulously.

"If Jonathan and Tyrrany succeed in killing Elenar, there will be ripples of chaos throughout Warfang." Nymph said. "The people love her, Saul. They won't react well if they learn that your boy helped kill her. And your family line already has next to no political support as it is." She flapped her wings. "And if anyone learns that Bergan and I are co-conspirators, we'll face quite a bit of wrath as well."

"Is that an attempt to scare me?" Saul raised an eye ridge. He looked right at Bergan and scoffed. "The very fact you're sending them off to Warfang AT ALL is proof enough that everything will be fine."

Bergan leaned back and scratched his beard. "Is that so?"

"If your daughter was in danger of being captured or killed on this mission, you would never have said no." Saul declared. "Same goes for Jonathan; surely he's to succeed in killing Elenar with no trouble brewing. Otherwise you'd have told the both of us what a colossal failure their mission would be!" Saul wracked his talons on Bergan's desk. "So, I can only conclude that their mission will be a big success, and none of us will be found out as responsible for Elenar's execution!"

Bergan raised his own eye ridge. It was rather refreshing to see how much faith the good Lord General had put into him and his plans. He gave a little chuckle and adjusted himself in his chair.

"Well, you and Nymph here won't be on the northern continent by the time the coup is launched. So I'll have to fill you in later on how things go." Bergan said. "And besides, just because I know what _won't_ happen, doesn't mean I know what _will_ happen."

Saul grimaced. "What's supposed to mean?"

"It means that the board is set, and all the pieces are ready to play." Bergan gave Saul a sardonic grin. "Now, we just let the game play out, and see what happens."

Bergan put his valuables back into their compartments and rose from his desk. He walked around to lead Nymph and Saul out of the room.

"Oh, and by the way…" Bergan looked at Saul again. "Your son and my daughter didn't do anything last night; they've yet to produce an heir for you. So just be patient."

Saul balked. He opened his maw to say something, but then just sighed and closed it again. Nymph gave a little chuckle and followed the two dragons out of the room.

There was much to be done, and little time to do it.

~~…~~

Greetings, friends and loved ones.

Not really sure what to say about this one. There's quite a bit of build-up to the big journey from Faeshrine to Warfang. But it should finally make it into the book in the next chapter. I've also got some stuff to work on for Rune's POV, as well as some stuff in Glenhaven. I sure hope everyone's excited. :V

_Tenebra ecce Veritas_


	7. Act 1, Chapter 6

Rune hit the floor hard, his sword crashing a short distance away. The prince grunted in pain as another sword-blade was pointed at his neck, a mere inch away from piercing his flesh. The wielder of the sword sighed sadly and stepped back a bit.

"Sixty seconds, prince." Apella said with disappointment. "It took me sixty seconds to disarm you and render you helpless."

Rune sighed and picked himself up. "Sorry, Apella."

The two were in the center of the training arena of the Dragon Spire. The arena was of massive size, and completely circular. Various statues of ancient dragons, five in all, stood on various sides of the room, each one an almost exact likeness of one of the ancient dragon Guardians who used to teach in the temple. Ignitus, Terrador, Volteer and Cyril seemed to stare down in judgment at the prince, ashamed that one such as him would be such a poor student. Rune shuddered and looked away from them… only to find himself gazing at the biggest statue of all at the far wall: The one of Lord Spyro. The ominous amethyst structure had such an imposing and cold face; Rune could feel a shiver run down his spine just looking at his ancestor.

"Prince?" Apella asked as she prodded his shoulder. "Hello? Dragon realms to Prince Rune?"

Rune grunted and blinked his eyes before looking up at the Deep Shadow. "S-Sorry, Apella."

"Sorry?" Apella repeated, an eye ridge raised. "Your highness, there is no 'sorry' on the battlefield." She walked across the arena and adjusted her stance. "If I were a real opponent, you would be long dead by now."

Rune sighed sadly as he picked his sword up with his jaws. Many stories were shared by the Deep Shadows of how the sword's previous owner, the late King Baneth, could use his dark magic to make the sword levitate and fly through the air. Rune was nowhere near that level of mastery of his magic; thus, he had to learn to fight with it in his maw. And boy did the hilt taste awful.

Apella held a patient face as she stood at the ready. "Prince Rune, I know very well that you haven't spent much of your life training to wield a blade. Few dragons do these days. That's why I don't expect you to manage to defeat me in a training duel any time soon."

"I know, I know…" Rune slurred around his sword.

"However, I at least expect you to put up a decent fight." Apella declared. "I don't want to simply gain the upper hand in under a minute."

"Well, can't you go easy on me?" The prince asked.

"I **have** been 'going easy' on you." The dragoness declared. "I've adapted my fighting style to accommodate a being of your lack of prior training."

"No, I mean, why don't you let me win every once in a while?" Rune demanded.

"Certainly not." Apella scolded and wrinkled her muzzle. "My primary objective is to make you a master swordsman. And mastery takes great work and discipline. I may alter the challenges to match your level of skill, but I won't give you free passes to success." She fanned out her wings. "If and when you defeat me, it will be of your own efforts. Do you understand, Your Highness?"

"Yes, I understand." Rune said glumly.

"Good. Now then, we shall begin once again." Apella turned her gaze toward the upper row of seats. "Wraith, if you please…"

The crimson dragon had been watching the training the whole time. He rose up from his cushion and stretched out his wing. "Alright, alright. Hold on a sec…"

Wraith waved a forepaw through the air for a moment. As he did this, Apella's and Rune's swords became surrounded by a thick, black aura. Rune spread his wings and lifted himself into the air, and turned his head from side to side to prepare for the training.

"What are we using these auras for again?" He asked. Apella lifted herself into the air while Wraith spoke.

"The spell creates a small shield of energy around the blades." He began. "It allows you two to strike each other with the swords, without cutting each other into bloody stumps."

"Aye." Apella agreed, getting into a fighting stance similar to Rune's. "Now then, before we begin, I want you to review and recite the basics of your swordplay that I've taught you up until now."

"Again?" Rune grimaced.

"Yes, again." Apella nodded insistently.

"Okay…" Rune said glumly. He cleared his throat as he recited what he learned. "Never point your sword at something you don't intent to attack. Be mindful of those around you, allies and enemies alike." 

"Correct." Apella nodded.

"Also, a sword-wielder must be always moving, lest you give the enemy an opening."

"Mhm." Apella smiled.

"And most importantly…" Rune sighed. "A sword-wielder must never stop learning. There's always a new tactic or strategy that they can add to their repertoire… or something."

"Close enough." Apella clicked her tongue. "Now, let's move on to the next part of the training for the day."

"Okay…" Rune forced himself into one of the various practiced stances she'd taught him.

"We'll have the standard training duel." Apella said. "Your goal is to disarm me, and only disarm. No using your magic, no horns, and no talons; you need to focus entirely on fighting with your sword. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Rune nodded.

"Good." Apella looked at Wraith. "You know what to do."

"Right." The Crimson dragon stated. He cleared his throat, and made his voice as loud as he could. "Three... Two... One... BEGIN!"

In a flash of movement, Rune and Apella charged at each other. The sounds of steel hitting steel filled the air. Apella was, naturally, a bit faster than the prince, though she mostly preferred to fight on the defensive. Rune, meanwhile, dashed around the Deep Shadow as he tried to slash his sword at her. Several times his blows were blocked, and more than once he was pushed backward.

Time and time again, Rune circled around Apella. He tried everything he could to knock that sword out of her maw. But she was just too fast; every single blew he tried to deal was blocked or parried.

_Nothing I do is working! _Rune scowled as their blades clashed again. _This is so frustrating! I swear, she's just toying with me!_

_**Or you just suck**_, Runefor chided. Rune hissed and charged forward with greater speed. But this only resulted in him being deflected and blocked even faster.

"Come now, Prince." The dragoness scolded. "Relying on berserker tactics will get you nowhere."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?" Rune demanded. "I can't win without my magic!" 

"Hey, calm down." Apella said. "This is only a training exercise; it's not a life or death fight."

The more Rune and Apella clashed their swords, the more frustrated Rune became. Sure, he wasn't disarmed, but he never came any closer to dislodging Apella's sword from her maw.

"How are you able to remain calm?" He demanded as he attacked again.

"One must remain calm when wielding a bladed weapon of this size." The Deep Shadow replied, deflecting the blow. "Also, one must keep their mind **clear of distractions **on the battlefield, including practice battles. For example, pay no attention to that nasty wound you have."

"Huh?" Rune stopped to look himself over. "What wound?"

Apella bonked the prince's forepaw with the flat end of her sword, making him yelp in pain. The black sword fell from Rune's maw and clattered on the ground. Apella then backed up and pointed her own sword at Rune's neck, making him flinch in fright.

"You're dead again, prince." Apella scolded.

"Oh, come on!" Rune snapped. "You cheated!"

"I warned you about distractions, prince." The Deep Shadow declared.

"Yeah, I have to side with the prince on this one." Wraith said.

"Excuse me?" Apella stuck her snout in the air.

"Intentionally misdirecting your student is more than a little cheap, Apella." The crimson drake snapped.

"The method I use to teach the prince is no concern of yours, Wraith." Apella said with a huff.

"Yes it is." Wraith snapped. "Don't get me wrong: I understand how you're trying to show the Prince that success isn't handed out on a silver platter, but now you're just hitting him with the platter."

"This is how MY teacher taught me swordplay, Wraith." Apella snapped at him. "There was plenty of warning to the deception beforehand; the point was for the prince to make note of that and-"

The prince smacked the sword out of Apella's maw. She gasped as it fell onto the floor by her forepaws. While she wasn't looking, the prince had picked up his own sword to strike again.

"I did it!" The prince declared. "Finally!"

"Uh…" Apella fell back onto her haunches. "Good work?"

"Ah, I get it now!" Wraith chuckled. "You created your OWN distraction so that Rune could learn from his own mistakes!" He clapped his forepaws. "Not bad."

"Gah… err…" Apella became quite flustered. She took a deep breath and stood on all fours. "I'll consider that a victory on your part, my prince… Good work."

"Are we done with this for the day, then?" Rune asked. He placed his sword in his hilt, and then picked up the other sword to present it to her. She took the blade from him and snorted in slight annoyance.

"Very well…" Apella put her sword in her hilt and sighed. "For the day, at least."

With a wave of Wraith's forepaws, the magic surrounding the drakes' swords vanished. Rune wasted no time turning around to get out of that blasted arena.

"Are you just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Wraith snorted.

Rune lowered his head and groaned. He then turned around and took a regal pose. "I, uh… I bid farewell for the day. Thank you for the… uh, training, Apella."

"You're welcome." Apella put on a patient smiled. "Go retrieve your belongings and be on your way. I'll see if I can schedule another sword-training session with you before you leave for Glenhaven."

"Uh, okay…" Rune bowed his head toward his teacher. He put his own sword in the scabbard on the side. "I'll be on my way, then."

"Be sure to be back here in a few hours with your brother for your Magic training." Wraith called after him. Rune slowed to a stop and sighed with his head low.

"Okay, Wraith…" Rune said beside himself. He then picked up the pace to trot out of the arena before either Deep Shadow said anything else.

Once the prince was gone, Wraith spread his wings to glide down to the arena. Apella cast him a slight sneer before walking forward out the opposite gate. As the two left, the floor rumbled and opened up. A massive statue of Lord Spyro emerged to fill up the arena; it was rather gaudy, in Wraith's opinion.

"You're rather brutal, you know that?" Wraith said with a snort.

"How so?" Apella demanded.

"The way you train the prince in swordsmanship hasn't been too easy for him." Wraith snorted. "I don't see why you need to resort to cheap tricks in order to make him fail."

"I'm not _making him fail_; I'm testing his awareness." The red dragoness snapped. "in a fight, there's always a chance that one's opponent is trying to get the better of you." She flapped her wings indignantly. "The prince needs to be aware of that, of he could get himself killed."

"Yeah, sure." Wraith rolled his eyes. "Next you'll tell me that you only pretended to be distracted so he had a chance to smack your sword out of your chops."

"That was an accident on my part." Apella huffed. "I can't believe I let you distract me with an argument…" She glared at him. "Speaking of which, I'd appreciate it if you didn't make snide comments about my teaching methods right in front of him."

"At the very least, he can see that even the most highly-trained of warriors can still make slight mistakes here and there." Wraith declared.

"Like the mistake of angering a dragoness skilled in fire magic?" Apella looked down her snout at the crimson drake. Wraith could only laugh at that.

"Calm down, lady." Wraith flapped his wings. "Maybe next time you smack the prince around I'll keep my trap shout… if you promise to give him more windows of success every now and then. The kid needs some morale boosts every now and then."

"I'll think about it…" Apella sighed. She came to a stop at a hallway that went in two directions. "I've got work to do elsewhere. Good day, Wraith."

"Yeah…" Wraith nodded. "I've got a class to teach in about an hour myself. See ya around, Apella."

Wraith snapped his fingers and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Apella, meanwhile, sighed and made her way out the western doorway. What a day.

~~…~~

Rune didn't want to admit it. But the truth was, Rune's days in Warfang had become routine.

After eating lunch in the cafeteria, he tried to blend in with the crowd of students going about their own days. Unfortunately, being a black dragon, a lot of eyes were always upon him. He'd walk near the walls, keep his head low, and still there'd be young dragons trying to draw his attention. For the most part he'd smile, wave, and even have polite conversation. But more often than not, Rune wished he could go back to the days when he wore a shroud of darkness, and pretend he was only an average fire dragon.

_Why can't they just leave me be_? Rune grimaced _Can't they see I need to get to class?_

"Hey, Rune!" Someone called. The prince was about to glare in their direction, but he blinked in surprise when he realized it was Chalice. Rune sighed a bit and stood up to smile as they came to a stop before him and grinned.

"The others were wondering where you'd gotten off to." Chalice said. "Why are you all alone over here?"

"Just trying to keep myself scarce, like always." Rune shrugged.

"Well maybe other students would leave you be if you stuck to a group." Chalice snorted. They moved to Rune's side and brushed a bit of mane out of their face. "Come on, Rune. The others are halfway to the gym."

"Okay…" Rune gave a sigh and followed Chalice down the corridor. "So, where is Cyrus?"

"He's right down the hall." Chalice nodded. "He was waiting for you to-"

A water dragon slammed against the wall and rubbed his face. Rune and Chalice gasped as they turned toward the downed dragon. The blue drake looked up worriedly at Cyrus, who stood with his limbs spread out and his wings flapping. Cyrus growled as he loomed over the down fire dragon. Rune and Chalice exchanged uneasy glances before rushing toward the scene as a crowd formed nearby.

"Still think I'm a girl, chump?!" Cyrus hissed.

"It was an honest mistake!" The water dragon pleaded. "I'm still new around here! I didn't mean anything bad by it, Princess-"

Cyrus gave a deathly glare, which made the water dragon yelp in fright.

"Prince, Prince!" The water drake said quickly. "I meant Prince, I swear!"

"Yeah, sure you did." Cyrus snorted.

"Cyrus, cool it!" Someone yelled from across the way. It was Tina, who was scrambling to rush to Cyrus's side.

"Give the guy a break, will ya?!" She snapped.

Cyrus glanced over at Tina, and then down at the water dragon. Cyrus snorted again and stepped back.

"Fine, I'm done with this guy…" Cyrus turned to make his way down the hall. He stopped beside Tina and glared back at the water dragon, only to roll his eyes and make his way down the hall. Tina followed after the prince, while the water dragon stood up and nervously walked in the other direction. Before long, murmurs and laughter spread throughout the student body. Rune and Chalice made their way through the crowd to be to join Cyrus and Tina.

"Oh, hey, guys." Tina waved a wing toward the two.

"Hi…" Cyrus said through gritted fangs.

"What was that all about?" Rune asked. He made to walk alongside his brother "What did that guy do to you?"

Cyrus's face flushed with anger. He took a deep breath and sat back on his haunches. Cyrus brought his voice to a low whisper as he tried to keep his anger in control.

"He… asked me on a date."

Rune and Chalice blinked in surprise. They exchanged incredulous glances, and then looked at Cyrus… and struggled not to laugh. Cyrus sucked in a breath and blew smoke out of his nostrils.

"It's not funny." Cyrus snapped. "He's the third new student in less than a week to think that I'm a girl."

"Look, I'm sorry Cy…" Rune smiled at his brother. "But after a while, it just starts getting goofy how often it happens."

"You wouldn't be laughing if it happened to either of you two." Cyrus snapped.

"I suppose you're right about that…" Chalice gave a shrug. "But still, exploding at new students isn't going to endear anybody to you. You need to learn to chill out."

"I'll chill out when people stop being so STUPID." Cyrus snapped. "Listen to my voice! Do I even SOUND like a girl?! What is WRONG with some people?!"

Chalice just sighed and made to keep walking. Rune frowned at his brother; he extended a wing to pat him on the back, but Cyrus shook it away. Rune gave a sigh and kept walking; if his brother didn't want comfort, there wasn't much else the older prince could do.

~~…~~

The gym was quiet as all of the students sat in the bleachers. Rune and Cyrus sat at the very top, out of view of most of the other students. Rune hoped that this would give him some time to relax and read a book before he had to get his scales dirty. Tina and Chalice sat down below them and chatted happily with the other students in hushed tones.

"Hey Cyrus…" Rune whispered with a wing over his muzzle. "Do you know anything about a dragon named Runileon?"

"How should I know?" Cyrus shrugged. "You're the big history buff, not me."

"Well, it was worth a shot…" Rune sighed. "I really need to get to asking mom about him when we see him next."

Cyrus gave his brother an odd look, but soon just turned to try speaking with a few of the dragonesses below him. Rune, however, just shrugged and looked into his history book. He wasn't sure what he was looking for; he's already read most of what this book had to say. And besides, there wasn't any information about Runileon in here; he'd checked twice today. Still, it was better than having nothing to read at all, he supposed. Stories about the exploits of Spyro and Cynder were always marginally entertaining these days.

The doors were abruptly pushed open, and all of the students went silent. Grail had arrived, and his footfalls were heavy.

"Everyone, shut up and pay attention." The Deep Shadow bellowed. Rune quickly put his book away and hoped that Grail hadn't noticed him reading.

Grail strode into the room with a slow gait. He came to a stop before the bleachers and glanced around at the students with his steely gaze.

"Today, you will all demonstrate your physical prowess in a Gauntlet." Grail spoke aloud. "You are all to face off in the arena against waves of training dummies. So make your way to the center of the arena and prepare for battle."

Rune and the other students stood up from their seats to make their way down to the arena floor. Rune had to admit; he liked how Grail would often be direct and blunt about his orders. Just as long as the General didn't draw attention to him by-

"Oh, and I forgot to mention: NO MAGIC." Grail grinned. "You'll all need to fight with your wits and talons alone. Here's hoping that _some_ among you don't have trouble with that handicap."

It wasn't long before all eyes were on Rune and Cyrus. Rune just sighed and held his head low; that's what he got for thinking too soon. Cyrus, meanwhile, just glowered and fluttered his wings to glide to the arena floor ahead of everyone else.

But before Cyrus could come to a landing, Grail suddenly stepped in his path. The shorter prince gasped as he bumped into the General's chest and fell to the floor, much to the laughter of the other students.

"Hey, what gives?" Cyrus demanded. Grail held his forepaw out toward Cyrus, who balked at the gesture.

"I said NO MAGIC." Grail said seriously. He pointed at the convexity crystal around Cyrus's neck. "Take it off."

Cyrus balked, and then snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's not like I use it much anyway…"

The prince removed his necklace and placed it in Grail's grasp. Cyrus then grumbled and stepped around the General to join Rune.

"Why do you wear that thing around if you don't use it, anyway?" Rune asked him.

Cyrus just snorted. "The same reason you still have that sword."

Rune just sighed and looked away. Perhaps he was right; what else did Cyrus have to remember their father Baneth?

A moment later, Rune and Cyrus stood in the middle of the arena as the other students got into position around them. Rune took careful breaths as he prepared for the oncoming fight. Chalice and Tina stopped themselves across from the princes and gave them smiles of encouragement. No doubt they'd rush to help the boys fight off the training dummies; it was just something the crew did together. Rune smiled back; he could rest easy that they would be on his-

"WATCH OUT." A gruff voice said suddenly. Rune looked up and was surprised to see Prince Lantel make his way through the crowd. The red prince stood tall and proud as he came to a stop between Rune and Cyrus. He'd left his cape and most of his belongings in a pile up in the bleachers, though the prince still posed as if he were dressed for a regal event.

"Ugh…" Cyrus groaned as he stepped out of the way of the bigger prince. "Just WHY do you have to come over HERE, Lantel?"

"There's no rules saying where I can and can't stand to prepare for the exercise." Lantel snorted. "So pardon this _humble dragon_ for wanting to be ready to prove his worth..." He cast a glare toward Rune. "Because I'm NOT moving from this spot."

Rune just sighed. "I don't care where you stand. We're all in this together anyway."

Grail took his seat beside the control console and fanned out his wings. He gave everyone another steely gaze from his eye as his forepaws grasped the controls.

"You'd all better be ready…" He said with a snort. "Because the exercise will begin without warni-NOW!"

Grail flipped the switch suddenly, and a foreboding aura appeared around the perimeter of the ring. All of the young dragons gasped and groaned as the anti-magic field roared into life. Rune winced and struggled to keep standing; he felt as though every drop of magic was suppressed into near nothingness. Rune couldn't complain aloud, but he HATED this feeling; it brought back terrible memories of the last time magic was forcibly stripped from him. And he didn't like thinking about the reasons WHY…

_**Look behind you, skippy! **_Runefor shouted.

Rune snapped to attention and quickly whirled around. Sure enough, the wooden blade of an axe came swinging down at him. Rune tuck-and-rolled to the side as the axe crashed into the floor. The ape that wielded the weapon growled in anger as it tried to pry its weapon free. Rune wasted no time charging forward to crash into the ape's chest to knock it to the floor.

As the big ape fell down, three more apes rose up to join it. Then came six more across the way. And then another DOZEN surrounded the other students on the northern side. Soon, a perfect ring of wood, straw, and angry snarls formed on all sides around the students.

"By the way: Anyone who tries flying overhead gets extra homework tonight!" Grail quickly yelled over the crowd. "Three minutes on the clock to beat all the waves! GO!"

A buzzer sounded overhead, and all of the dummies lurched forward to attack. There were panicked cries from the students as they scrambled to avoid being hit.

It wasn't long before a chaotic frenzy filled the arena. Rune did his best to stay by Cyrus's side as the smaller prince did battle with the nearest dummy. Talons crashed against wood. Rune struggled to pay attention to what was directly in front of him, but it was difficult thanks to the constant barrage of the chaos of battle.

_Ugh, my ear frills are ringing… _he thought as he dashed around the side of a small ape. He swatted it away, only to have to dodge a blow from a larger ape seconds later. _Jerks._

_**Pick the pace, idiot.**_ Runefor growled in his head. _**Do you want Grail to think you're slacking in your training?**_

Soon enough, Tina and Chalice finally arrived beside Rune and Cyrus. They defended the princes' flanks, while Rune and Cyrus worked together to slash and claw at a large ape's legs. It crashed onto the ground and howled in pain as Cyrus leaped onto its chest and dug his talons into its throat. Throughout all of this, Lantel still insisted on staying up close to the black dragons. He gave a hearty roar and slashed and clawed at any ape that dared stray too close to him. The red prince howled and growled like a beast; he even managed to scare some of the smaller apes away to go attack some of the other students instead.

"You know, you could just deal with those smaller ones yourself instead of having someone else deal with them." Cyrus snapped at Lantel.

"What does it matter? Just as long as SOMEBODY smashes them, it's fine." Lantel scoffed.

"That's not the point!" Cyrus yelled.

"Then what IS, Princess?" Lantel snorted. Cyrus's eyes flashed with anger; he would have attacked Lantel right then and there if Rune didn't leap in his way.

"Focus on the dummies, Cyrus!" Rune snapped and whirled around.

Cyrus rumbled under his breath as he turned away. "Which ones?"

The apes just kept coming; wave after wave. An alarm went off when the two minute mark had been reached. Rune panted as he tried to keep himself going. Enemy after enemy… just what was the point of this? How many more waves could there possibly be? Was Grail just trying to kill them or something?

_I'm so tired of this…_ Rune growled.

_**Oh, quit complaining.**_ Runefor snapped. _**At least you get to fight. All I can do is watch!**_

"Maybe we need a plan of action…" Rune turned around. "Chalice, head to my right and…"

Rune blinked: Chalice and Tina weren't behind him anymore. Somehow they were forced further away by a particularly large ape. He swung his axe at them horizontally, but they ducked beneath it. Once there was an opening, Chalice charged against the ape and forced it onto its back, while Tina leaped over and slashed at its throat with her talons. But while Tina and Chalice weren't looking, two more of the dummies crept up from behind and hefted up their axes to strike. Rune gasped and whirled around.

"Guys! Look out for-!"

Lantel came charged in and smashed against the first ape. Not only did it drop its own axe on its head, but Lantel sent it smashing against the second ape with the momentum of his charge. Both apes collapsed into a heap of straw and metal on the floor behind Tina and Chalice. They heard the commotion and whirled around to see Lantel smirking over them.

"You're welcome." He said, before whirling around to charge toward another ape nearby. Tina and Chalice just rolled their eyes together before returning to fight.

An alarm sounded to announce the start of the one minute mark, and it still seemed like there was no end to the waves of dummies. How many dummies had been taken out? Fifty? A hundred? Rune had lost count somewhere in between.

Rune's muscles ached, and his panted heavily. He was lucky that he was still standing; a few of the other students had passed out after losing the battle of attrition. Soon, only a dozen were left standing. Rune was beginning to wonder if he might as well just give up and let the timer run out. All of this was just a physical exercise, right? It's not like it was really a life or death situation.

And yet, as he dwelled on this thought, he could feel eyes start to bear into his chest. The students who had already given up and turned to watch him and the other princes fight. And Grail especially was glaring at him and Cyrus the entire time. It was clear as crystal; they expected Rune to keep fighting. He had to push on; he dodged around attacks, ran around the edge of the arena, and struck when he got an opening. It was all for the other students. He was a prince of Warfang, and the future king. He couldn't just give up; what kind of example would he set for his future subjects? What would they-?

Rune's thoughts were interrupted when something struck him in the head. He howled as he was knocked onto his side across the way. As Rune was struggling to stand back up, he was kicked over so that he lay on his back and faced the ceiling. The ape lumbered over the prince and cackled as it pinned him down with a foot to the neck. Rune gagged as he clawed at the ape's foot with his talons and fangs, but it did little to free him.

"Rune!" A few of the others shouted in alarm (with the notable exception of Prince Lantel). They raced over to try and help him, only to be blocked off by more of the dummies.

Rune instinctively tried to open up his shadow to sink inside, but of course all he got was a stinging headache from the anti-magic field. The ape gave a holler of sadistic glee as it pinned Rune even harder to the floor. The ape pointed its axe blade at Rune's face, right between the eyes.

_**Get up, you idiot!**_ Runefor snapped.

_I'm trying!_ Rune hissed as he wriggled. But as the prince wracked his brain, he just couldn't think of a means to free himself. He was pinned down… trapped… doomed.

And then the final alarm sounded.

All at once, the ape dummies came to a stop and dropped their weapons. The ape who had Rune pinned down dropped his axe to the side. It then slumped over, finally giving Rune the freedom to roll over and dash away. Rune panted as he got onto his feet and coughed a few times; that boot on his throat felt all too real. But while Rune wasn't looking, a large shadow loomed over him. The prince shivered as he heard familiar talons tapping the floor in a rhythmic tone.

"Congratulations." Grail said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "If this had been a REAL combat scenario, you'd be dead."

Rune sighed as he turned around and looked up at the General; he couldn't think of any kind of response that would appease him. Still, he couldn't just stare blankly at him…

"I'm sorry." Rune bowed his head. "I'll… I'll do better next time."

"Hmph. Not just YOU, I hope." Grail spun around and gazed out amongst the crowd of tired younglings. "The whole lot of you could stand to learn to deal with combat situations when magic is being negated." When the students grumbles, the General snorted. "Oh, don't give me that. You all need to be prepared if the day ever comes again when your magic is stripped away."

"As if you'd know what that's like." Lantel said under his breath across from Rune.

Rune was about to snap at the red prince to watch his tone around Grail… but the General made his anger clear right away. He whirled around to sneer at Lantel, but the red prince stood his ground.

"If you have something to say, say it out loud, Prince." Grail snapped.

"Well, what I have to say is that I'll bet you've never had your magic forcibly taken away in combat before." Lantel said loudly. He stood up and unfurled his wings. "In fact, four years ago, you had the exact OPPOSITE happen to you!"

Rune and a few of the other dark dragons gasped at the outburst, while the other students held an awkward silence. Grail, however, fell back onto his haunches and blew little red smoke clouds from his nostrils.

"You're not wrong." Grail said. "I and a lot of dark dragons became practically drunk with power thanks to that eclipse way back when." He wracked his talons on the floor as he gave a sardonic grin. "That level of power… It's something I'll never forget."

Almost as soon as it came, Grail's smirk was gone. He gave a serious face as he leaned his head over Lantel's. "However, I've had the opposite happen to me more times than you can count."

"What are you talking about?" Lantel snapped.

"You think that anti-magic field is some fancy new toy we have here in Warfang?" Grail snorted. "And do you honestly think I got this big, muscular physique by spewing magic out of my face constantly?"

The General rose up onto all fours and walked around Lantel. He made imposing stomps as he trudged around the arena; his shadow loomed over the students in an eerie way.

"My people, the Fear dragons, used anti-magic fields to train younglings to fight with only their wits and bodies from an early age." Grail declared. He stomped his forepaws on the arena, sending small vibrations through the area. "A dragon shouldn't rely solely on his magic when in battle. If you put all of your faith into magic, only to have it stripped away, then you have next to NOTHING!"

"But magic has its uses beyond just combat!" Lantel snapped. "My fire can light dark places! I can provide warmth in the cold! It can cook food! It can-"

"You're missing the point, boy!" Grail snapped. "You are here to learn to fight, and you must learn to fight without magic!" He glanced around at the students, making them flinch. "All of you need to learn not to rely on magic!"

Grail cast his gaze directly at Rune, who flinched. The General then pointed a talon off toward the side where Cyrus stood. "Especially the two of you."

"Hey, why are you signaling out us?" Cyrus demanded.

"You two of all dragons should be prepared, if and when your magic is stripped away." The General sneered. "You need a plan of action. You need to know how to best to protect your subjects. You need…"

Rune groaned; he hated it when Grail got like this. He was tempted to ask him if having no magic would be effective when fighting someone like Runileon. But then some aches and pains flared up across his body, and he shook his head to get rid of the idea. He looked around; plenty of the other students were getting tired of the General's rants as well. Eventually Rune locked eyes with Chalice, who nodded at the prince and rose to their feet.

"Hey, Granddad?" Chalice asked as they approached the General. They poked Grail in the foreleg several times. "Granddad!"

"…And that's not even getting into the…" Grail blinked and cast a glance at Chalice. "What is it, Chalice?"

"Didn't the Queen tell you to keep your lectures brief?" Chalice asked. "I'm pretty sure the next class needs to use the arena in, like, five minutes."

Grail froze. He cast his gaze at the nearest wall-clock, and immediately tensed up. He rubbed his head with a wing-thumb and grumbled while a few of the students snickered.

"Alright, fine." Grail huffed. "The combat training is completed for the day. Get out of here, the lot of you."

There were sighs of relief all across the arena, and Rune was no exception. He turned on his feet to get out of the arena as soon as possible. And as he left, he cast a glance toward Chalice and mouthed a "thank you" their way. He could feel his magic returning to full form as he stepped out of the anti-magic barrier.

Rune's muscles ached when he finally got out into the hallway. His limbs felt heavy, and his tail practically dragged the ground He gave a low yawn and lumbered forward while the other students walked around him.

"You did well today, my prince…" A wind dragon said quietly.

"You were incredible…" A poison dragoness replied as she passed by. Rune tried to give thanks, but could only groan from the soreness.

Rune didn't get far before he heard the tell-tale signs of his brother following from behind. The shorter prince just got done adjusting his crystal on his necklace, and could barely stay standing as he approached.

"Thank the ancestors that's over…" Cyrus declared. "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that Grail's trying to work us to death."

"You doing okay, Cy?" Rune asked worriedly.

"N-Nothing that black dragons can't handle…" Cyrus chuckled. He then winced as pain flared in his back. "Oww…"

"You need some help?" Rune asked. He approached give some support to his brother, but Cyrus pushed him back with a wing.

"I'm fine…" Cyrus grumbled. "No need to get all touchy-feely, Rune."

Rune just scrunched up his muzzle. "If you say so."

"Well, sounds like you two look ready to pass out…" A gruff voice said from behind. Rune and Cyrus turned around to see Prince Lantel leave through the doors. The burly prince loomed over them with a sly grin; he looked like he wasn't tired in the slightest.

"Here I was thinking that black dragons were invincible." Lantel snorted. "Guess I was wrong."

"Oh, shut up." Cyrus snapped. He made to walk down the hallway with a proud stride, only for the aches in his back to flare up again. "Damnit."

"Oh dear, is the princess tired?" Lantel pursed his lips and faked a shocked expression. "Does Cyrus need a big, strong dragon to carry her around?"

Cyrus snarled, which made Lantel smirk. When the black prince tried to whirl around to snap at him, Cyrus lost control of his limbs and collapsed onto the floor. The fire prince had himself a big, hearty laugh at the sight, while Cyrus struggled to stand back up.

"I hate you so fucking much, Lantel!" Cyrus growled.

"You're ugly when you're angry, princess." Lantel chided. "Maybe you should just go to your room for some beauty sleep.

"Being your usual annoying self, I see." Said Chalice from behind. Lantel whirled around in surprise, while Rune and Cyrus looked over to see Chalice emerge from the doorway. They stepped forward and glared up at Lantel.

"Oh, what do YOU want?" Lantel said bitterly.

"Why do you keep messing with those two, huh?" Chalice demanded. "You think anyone's impressed by the way you antagonize them?"

"It's none of your business, Chal." Lantel stuck his muzzle in the air.

"Oh yes it is." Chalice pointed a talon in Lantel's face. "You might be a prince, too, but that doesn't give you the okay to torment my friends."

"They're big boys; they don't need someone standing up for them." Lantel snorted. "So butt out of it."

"One of these days, that mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble, Lantel." Chalice stuck their own muzzle in the air and walked around the burly red prince. "Your Daddy won't like it if you try to pick a fight with a black dragon."

Lantel flinched, and then growled. "Don't bring him into this!"

"I say let him pick a fight!" Cyrus declared. Chalice and Lantel turned toward the shorter prince; who struggled to stand tall and proud as he fanned out his wings.

"If you want to start something, then do it." Cyrus declared. "I'm not scared of you, Lantel."

"Scared of me?" Lantel tilted his head. "Who said I was trying to scare you, fair princess?"

"That's really getting old!" Cyrus growled. He tried to step forward, but lost his footing and collapsed onto the floor. Chalice gasped and rushed to help Cyrus up, while Lantel gave a hearty laugh.

"You're a pest, Lantel." Chalice snapped. "One of these days, that attitude is going to get you in trouble."

"Yeah, right." Lantel snorted.

Rune just stepped back as Cyrus and Chalice glared at Lantel. He looked at a wall clock; he didn't have all day to stand around in that hallway. Rune should have just turned and walked off… but when he glanced at Lantel's grinning face, the black prince felt fire burn in his chest. He almost growled, but he caught himself and shook his head.

_**Chalice is right, you know.**_ Runefor said. _**You have the means to teach that big idiot a lesson he'll never forget.**_

_That's not happening._ Rune snapped. _I'm not about to risk damaging the good standing my mother has with King Horus._

_**Hmm, I'm not hearing any cries of "violence is wrong."**_ Runefor snickered. _**Could it be that you're just trying to make excuses for yourself? Trying to hide your… violent urges?**_

Rune growled in anger at the voice in his head; he dug his talons into the floor and shook in place a bit. It was bad enough being mocked on the outside by Lantel; having to deal with it on the inside was even worse.

But while Rune was trying to keep from getting to angry, the others suddenly all turned to look at him funny.

"Cyrus, we need to get going." Rune said. "Come on; we should shadow-jump to save time."

"Fine, fine…" Cyrus sighed. He stepped away from Chalice to stand beside Rune. "We'll see you later, Chalice."

"Alright…" Chalice nodded. They cast another glare at Lantel before walking around the princes to make their way down the hall. "I've got stuff to do on my own."

~~…~~

It was later in the afternoon. Rune and Cyrus had finished all of their classes, and had taken the time to get washed off after exerting themselves so much in training. Once they were back up to full energy, it was time for one thing left.

The doors were pushed open, and the two princes strode inside. They looked around the interior of the large study as several dragonesses looked up at them with warm smiles.

"Good day, Prince Rune." A lot of the dragonesses said cheerily.

"Uh, hi…" Rune put on an awkward smile. "It's nice to-"

"Good day to YOU, ladies!" Cyrus exclaimed with a grin and a flourish of his wings. "Sorry that we ran a bit late!"

Immediately the dragonesses in the room grimaced. They backed out of the way as Cyrus strode forward into the room and spun on his heels. He looked left and right, hoping to be showered in affection and praise… which the dragonesses gave to RUNE instead. As the taller prince walked across the floor, the dragonesses followed behind and circled around him.

"We were waiting for ages for you to study with us, my prince." A wind dragoness batted her eyes.

"Yeah, where have you been?" A lightning dragoness demanded. "It's so boring without you."

"Well, we had to deal with some private lessons with our grandfather." Rune scratched his head with a wing-thumb. "Grandpa Urobos can get long-winded at times."

Rune walked about the room take a seat, the dragonesses hot on his heels. Cyrus, meanwhile, just grimaced as he stood alone across the way.

The royal study group was something started up by Queen Elenar. She had hoped to reinvigorate the idea of monarchs from across the realms having their heirs meet up to get to know each other. But with the dark dragons having fewer royal heirs, coupled with the change in governing bodies across the realms after the war ended… Elenar felt they should meet up more often. Thus, heirs from across the realms came to live and study in the Dragon Spire. And this study group was started for Rune and Cyrus to interact with them.

Rune sat down at a table and got out his books. He intended to help the others through their courses on Dragon History, his favorite subject. It didn't take long for Princess Sandra to sit down at his left, while a lightning dragoness sat down at his right. She rested her head on Rune's shoulder, which made him blush a bit.

"It's about time you got here." Sandra snickered. "The two of us have a bit of catching up to do on…" She put a forepaw on his and leaned in to whisper into his ear frill. "History."

"R-Right…" Rune stammered a bit. He turned the pages and cleared his throat. "So, what do you need… _help_ on?"

"We've had some concerns regarding the expansion of trade routes during the first twenty-five years of Lord Spyro's reign." The lightning dragoness chimed in. She turned the book to a specific page and pointed at a highlighted paragraph. "You know about that stuff, right?"

Sandra balked at the declaration, which made Rune chuckle a bit. Soon, the prince was reading the textbook with the girls and helping to explain a few things along the way.

Meanwhile, Cyrus took a breath and looked around to find a place to sit. There were quite a few open seats beside some of the noble dragonesses all across the study. But whenever he approached, they scrambled to fill up all the seats, even if that meant going across the room. They then talked amongst themselves in exaggerated tones, all to keep Cyrus from picking up on the conversation. They didn't even glare at him or tell him to go away. They just… ignored him.

Cyrus sighed and sat at the end of the table beside the front doors. He tapped his quill pen on the surface of the wood and struggled to think of what to do. Cyrus glanced back at Rune, who was surrounded on both sides by dragonesses. Even the ones at their own tables were clambering to get a good look at the taller prince. Cyrus slammed his head onto the table and groaned. Every time they came here, it was the same thing. Once again, Cyrus was all by himself. Not even Tina was around to keep him company today.

A few minutes later, the doors to the study were pushed open again. In strode Chalice, who fluttered their wings and strode through the crowd of surprise dragonesses. Chalice nodded pleasantly toward Cyrus, who just frowned.

"I've got to say, this is a rather nice room…" Chalice said as they looked around. Chalice sat down across from Rune, much to the incredulous on-looks of Sandra and the lightning dragoness.

"And just what are YOU doing here?" The lightning dragoness demanded.

Chalice snorted. "My grandfather is the General of the army. I'm technically a noble, too, you know." They opened up one of their textbooks.

"If you say so…" the dragoness looked Chalice up and down. "Uh…"

"What?" Chalice raised an eye ridge.

"Nothing, nothing…" The dragoness turned and walked away.

Cyrus grumbled as Chalice began chatting with Rune on the topic of dragon history. He gritted his fangs and wracked his talons on the table.

Soon the doors opened up again, and Cyrus hoped that somebody would finally sit with him. But his eyes lit up in horror as the familiar face of Lantel strode inside.

"Ah, finally I have time to join the study group." The red prince smirked. He cast his gaze around at the tables in search of an open spot. Cyrus grumbled and grasped a textbook to prop it up and bury his face in it.

_Not here, not here, not here, no here_… He growled internally. But to Cyrus's horror, he heard Lantel approach and sit down on the opposite side of his table.

"Looks like we just can't escape each other today, princess." Lantel snorted.

Cyrus gripped onto his textbook all the harder; he refused to even dignify Lantel by looking at his smug face.

"So, are you giving me the silent treatment now, princess?" Lantel chided.

Cyrus shook his book all the more. "What are you doing here, Lantel?"

"It's the ROYAL study group, isn't it?" Lantel snorted. "Am I not ROYAL enough for you?"

"I mean what are you doing HERE? Bothering ME?" Cyrus snapped. "Don't you have anyone else to annoy today?"

"Well, how could I leave you sitting here all on your own?" Lantel asked cheekily. "You just looked so lonely. It must suck not having any of the other girls talking to you."

Black smoke billowed from Cyrus's nostrils; it was so tempting to just take his book and slam it against Lantel's face. But that's when Cyrus got a cheeky idea. He put his book down and looked Lantel right in the eyes.

"Ah, there you are." Lantel snickered. "Finally come out of hiding?"

"Yes, I have." Cyrus said. "And so has Sandra."

Lantel blinked. "What?"

"Didn't you see her when you came in?" Cyrus grinned and gestured toward Rune's table with a wing. "She's getting **real friendly** with my brother today."

Lantel's eyes widened in surprise. He stood up and walked around the table to listen in on the conversation Sandra was having with the other dragonesses around Rune.

"I'll bet Rune has seen his fair share of battles." Sandra chuckled as she ran fore forepaw up and down his leg. "I mean, just look at all these scars. It wouldn't be wise to pick a fight with him."

"Uh…" Rune blushed a bit.

Were it not for Lantel's red scales, Cyrus could tell he was fuming with anger. Cyrus held a forepaw over his mouth to hide his laughter as he watched the burly red prince stomp over toward Rune's table. A few of the dragonesses on the opposite side gasped upon seeing Lantel's approach, and quickly yelled at Rune to look out. Rune yelped and slid down into his shadow to get out of the way of a swipe from Lantel's talons.

"Lantel!" Sandra shrieked. "What in the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with ME?!" Lantel yelled. "What's wrong with YOU?!"

Rune resurfaced from his shadow on the other side of the table. The dragonesses on that side rushed to stand on either side of him for support, while Sandra got up from the table to glare at her brother.

"What I do with Rune is none of your business." Sandra snapped. "You don't get to tell me who I can and can't spend quality time with."

"Uh…" Rune stammered.

"Well I can still offer you some _brotherly_ _advice_." Lantel snapped. "And my advice is-"

"How about _I_ advise_ you_ to mind where you stick your snout?" Sandra flicked him on the muzzle. "I'd rather not have it shoved up my arse all day."

The other dragoness balked at the crass comment. Lantel just snorted and glared in Rune's direction. The black prince just shrugged and grasped his book.

"Uh… I don't control what your sister does, Lantel." He said awkwardly. "I don't want any trouble."

Lantel looked like he wanted to get in Rune's face. But his sister blocked his path no matter where he stepped. Eventually just snorted and turned to leave.

"You know what? Fine. I can't stop Sandra from doing stupid things if she wants to." He said in a huff. He made his way across the room, picked up a large tome, and stuffed it into his satchel. "I'm going to do some light reading in a private study; the estrogen in this room his clogging up my nose."

Everyone watched as the burly prince left the study. As the dragonesses returned their attention to their own books, Rune cast a glance over in Cyrus's direction. The shorter prince quickly turned and gave an innocent whistle as he propped up his book again. Rune just sighed and focused on his own book, while Sandra took her seat beside him again.

"Now, let's back to those trade routes." Sandra chuckled as she cuddled up with Rune again.

"Yeah, okay." Rune smiled.

And so the taller prince started going over the subject with his group of dragonesses, all of whom seemed inexplicably drawn to him. And Cyrus was left all alone, with his own boring set of instructions to read about.

At one point a dragoness accidentally knocked her quill onto the floor beside Cyrus's seat as she walked over to get a book from a shelf. Cyrus spotted the accident and quickly made to pick it up and present it to her.

"Hey, you dropped-" He began to say, only for the dragoness to snatch it away and return to her spot at her desk. His ear frills drooped. "… This."

No reply came from the dragoness; she just got to work reading her book. Cyrus snorted in frustration and sat down at his desk.

_You're WELCOME…_ His talons dug into his book as he thought. _You ungrateful BITCH!_

~~…~~

After the study group ended, Rune and Cyrus went to have dinner in the grand hall. Unfortunately Albanion and Elza were away tending to their oncoming eggs. And Urobos and Elenar were away tending to matters on the northern side of the city that night. And even Dona was busy spending time with Riven. So there wasn't a single person Rune could ask about Runileon, much to his increasing frustration.

After dinner, came a nice relaxing bath. After the bath, Rune retired to his bedroom for the night. And after the sun sank beneath the distant horizon, the prince tossed and turned atop his mattress.

Rune's thoughts drifted from one topic to another frequently. He was excited to head to Glenhaven soon to enjoy the Day of the Bonds. But he was also worried about the young white dragons kept hidden deep in the Nexus. And there was also the constant looming threat of the Sons of Culmubrae wreaking havoc across Warfang. And no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get a moment to stop and speak with his mother about Runileon. She was too busy… always too busy.

The least of his worries were all of his studies, though even those loomed here and there. The Elders of Glenhaven had their own expectations of Rune whenever he was in the desert city. He never officially left his Guardian apprenticeship behind when he returned to the life of a prince. And that meant they wanted him to be in top shape all the time to one day become a Guardian if Cyrus takes the throne of Warfang ahead of him.

So much stress, so much going on… Rune couldn't take it sometimes. He just wanted to get away from it all. He just wanted to cast off his title as a prince, and just relax with someone.

Rune growled and groaned as he shifted in bed. Something was loosening in his mind; restraints were being lifted, and his subconscious thoughts were shifted around. There was another set of growls soon after; Runefor's growls.

The prince opened his eyes, and he stood up on all fours. He turned toward the mirror, where a set of sickly-yellow eyes looked back at him. A smirk spread across Rune's muzzle, which made Rune gasp in horror in his mind.

"Looks like I'm finally taking the reins." Rune said aloud. But it wasn't his voice.

_What in the… HOW_? Rune yelled in his own head. _How did you do this?!_

"Looks like the stress finally got to you." Runefor snickered. He fluttered his wings and wracked his talons on the floor. "Ah, it's nice to have a body again."

_Give me back control!_ Rune hissed. _I won't let you hurt anyone!_

"Oh, relax. You think I'm about to go on a rampage or something?" Runefor rolled his eyes. "I'm just going to go out and take a stroll. No harm in that, right?"

_I don't believe you!_ Rune growled. _You're up to something. I know it!_

The prince just rolled his eyes and opened the door to his balcony. "Fine. Then DON'T believe me. Doesn't matter either way: I'M in control now!"

He strode out with a steady gait and gazed up at the brilliant lights of the stars. The evening air was cool and soothing on his scales, and the wind blew through his mane just right. Everything was perfect for an evening flight… but as he extended his wings and put on a grin, the prince wasn't in the mood for spiraling around any rooftops or diving for lakes. Oh no… the prince had something else mind. Or rather, _someone._

_**We've been ignoring her obvious invitations for long enough**_. Runefor grinned. He spread his wings and took off into the air. _**Let's pay her a visit.**_

_Who are you talking abou…? _Rune began to ask. But then thoughts of certain, carnal nature began to flow from their subconscious. And a certain dragoness was at the center of it all. _Oh… Oh no…_

The prince flew through the air to fly around the Dragon Spire; the cold air sent ripples of sensation through his scales. But during his flight, the prince spotted more than a few dragon soldiers patrolling through the skies around the Dragon Spire. No doubt they were searching for the Sons of Culmubrae, or the dark dragon extremists. Either way, they'd give the prince trouble if they spotted him.

_**Looks like its shadow time,**_ Runefor snorted. The prince pressed against the side of the outer wall of the Spire and summoned forth his shadow. He slid inside the shadow, and it sped along the surface of the walls to avoid being seen by the soldiers.

After dancing around the guards, the prince finally arrived at the balcony connected to the bedroom of a very special dragoness. He emerged from his shadows and stood up tall and regally to peer through the glass on the door.

And there she was; standing before her mirror and brushing her mane of hair. Sandra kept her tail wrapped about her hind legs as she groomed herself. The fiery princess wasn't able to get sleep at night most days; Rune could relate. Besides, It worked perfectly for what the prince had in store tonight.

_**Oh, she's so beautiful,**_ Runefor sighed. _**How can you take your eyes away from her during the day, Rune?**_

_I… I have to focus on my studies._ Rune snapped.

_**Yeah, sure you do.**_

The prince held his confident smirk as he wracked his forepaw against the window. It was just loud enough to alert Sandra to his presence. She nearly dropped her brush as she turned around to face the window. She stood in surprise at first… but that soon gave way to delight. Sandra rushed toward the window and wasted no time opening it up to gawk at the prince.

"Rune?" She asked curiously.

"Hey." Rune smiled. "I hope you don't mind the interruption."

"Of course I don't mind." Sandra snorted. "I'm just surprised to see you coming around at this time of night, like, at all." She wracked her talons on the windowsill. "What brought you around?"

"Oh, I was just taking a little stroll around the Dragon Spire…" Rune wracked his talons on the windowsill as well; they were inches away from Sandra's. "As I was passing by, I couldn't help but swing around to give a little…" He leaned in to whisper into Sandra's ear frill. "…_Visit_."

Sandra shivered a bit. She backed up and looked Rune up and down. "So, does this mean that you've finally come around?"

"Well, I guess that depends…" Rune stepped a bit into Sandra's room. "Is the offer still open?"

"Well, I have to admit that this is rather sudden." Sandra put on a sly expression as she scratched her chin. "You've caught me a bit off-guard. I'm not entirely sure I'm ready for this kind of proposition."

"Well, that's a shame…" Rune stepped closer and planted a kiss on Sandra's forehead, making her gasp in surprise. "Because I'm in the mood regardless."

The prince planted another kiss on Sandra, this time square on the muzzle. Her face flushed red, and when he pulled back, she gave a little moan of frustration. She then looked Rune up and down, gulped, and fluttered her eyes.

"I suppose I can't deny the future High King what he wants…" Sandra fluttered her wings. She then turned toward her mattress, gave a way to her hips, and led the way with a playful smirk. "I'm all yours, Rune."

Sandra climbed up onto her bed and got down on her back. Rune followed her atop it, and kept his limbs on either side of her body. He kept going until he loomed over the princess, with his eyes bearing into hers. Sandra fluttered her eyes at Rune, and turned her head to the side to give him full access to her. And without a moment's hesitation, Rune descended.

He wrapped his forelegs about Sandra and pressed his muzzle against her neck. He nuzzled hear heartily as he ran his forepaws up and down her shapely form. Sandra gave a low, musical moan, and lifted up her own forepaws to grasp onto the prince. And as the two planted kisses on each other, Rune cried out inside the prince's mind.

_Stop this!_ He hissed. _You can't just take advantage of her!_

cc

_**Take advantage of her?!**_ Runefor exclaimed. _**Look at her! She wants this! I even asked for fucking PERMISSION, and she said YES! Stop acting like this is against anyone's will!**_

_It's against MY will!_ Rune growled. _I don't want this from her!_

_**And why NOT?!**_

The prince rose his head up to look at the ceiling as he growled.

_**Sandra has expressed romantic interest in us for weeks! She's always flirting and giving signals that she wants to be our girlfriend!**_

_But I'm not interested._

_**LIAR!**_ The prince growled again. _**I can see your thoughts as clear as day, you idiot! You're attracted to her. It's why you've never once outwardly rejected any of her advances! Even in your DREAMS you think of her. So why do you keep acting like you don't want this kind of intimacy?!**_

"Rune, what's wrong?" Sandra asked.

The prince blinked in surprise. He looked down and saw the fiery princess looking at him in confusion.

"Uh…" He stammered.

"You've just been growling and staring at nothing." Sanda raised an eye ridge. "What's gotten into you tonight?"

The prince wracked his talons on the bed as he tried to think of a reply.

"Um… S-Sorry about that, Sandy." The prince chuckled awkwardly. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately. Training has been rather stressful, you know?"

"Well then, quit focusing on the stress and make out with me already." Sandra scoffed. "I didn't give up on brushing my mane for nothing."

The prince blew smoke from his nostrils as he laughed. He then lowered himself back down to proceed with kissing her. But in the prince's head, Rune continued to growl at his other half.

I'm not ready for this! I've been trying to make myself comfortable to approach a dragoness to-

_**There you go again making excuses**_. Runefor snapped. _**You've been angry at yourself ever since you blew it with Roxanne.**_

Rune hissed. _Don't you DARE bring her up!_

_**Oh, but don't I dare?**_ Runefor chided. _**All that girl ever wanted was to make you happy. You strung her along and led her to believe she had a chance of being yours. But then you went and threw that in her face by rejecting her. And now you're setting poor Sandra up to suffer the same fate! Nobody's going to love you if you keep pussyfooting around with pursuing romance!**_

_SHUT UP!_

The prince growled louder than ever as he suddenly flung himself over and onto the floor. He crashed with a thud as a throbbing pain erupted in his mind. He clasped his head and rolled about as the black and white dragons hissed and growled at each other in his mind.

"Rune, what the fuck?!" Sandra screamed. She sprang out of bed and stood by his side as he rolled over and panted heavily.

The prince panted heavily as he finally shifted onto his belly. He slowly and calmly rose up onto his paws and forced himself into a standing position. He then fell back onto his haunches and continued to pant to calm himself down. He was finally back in control; Rune was himself again.

_**No, no no, damnit NO!**_ Runefor howled with fury.

Rune fanned out his wings and wriggled his talons just to be sure everything was back in place. His head ached a bit from the little tumble he had, but otherwise he was okay. But when he glanced at Sandra, he saw that she looked at him as if he'd broken all of his horns on the floor.

"Rune, what's gotten into you?" Sandra demanded. "You're really freaking me out tonight."

Rune sucked in a harsh breath; he couldn't just up and admit that he'd temporarily lost control of himself to a violent inner personality. No… no, he'd have to handle this delicately.

"I… I'm sorry, Sandra." Rune whispered to the princess. "I… I guess I just can't get over my… stress."

Sandra just sighed. She walked around the prince and nuzzled his shoulder. "It's alright. The Deep Shadows have been driving you crazy with all of this last-minute training they've forced on you." The princess looked Rune in the eyes and smiled. "I guess I can be a bit more patient with-"

There came a harsh knocking on the door, making both the teenage dragons yelp in surprise.

"Sandra?" Came the voice of a guard. "Princess Sandra, are you alright?"

Immediately Rune opened up the shadow beneath his paws and sank into it. He then pushed his shadow to hide beneath the princess's bed. Sandra, meanwhile, struggled to get her composure back as she pushed her mane out of her eyes. There was another pounding, followed by the doorknob rattling.

Rune shivered as he saw a pair of wind dragon guards step into the bedroom. They looked all around for signs of anything out of the ordinary.

"That's really not necessary." Sandra protested.

"We heard two gasps in here." A guard said. "Who came in here with you?"

"N-Nobody." The princess declared. She stepped around the first guard and made to position herself in front of the closet on the side of her room. "There's nobody in here at all."

The two guards just exchanged glances; their faces weren't convinced in the slightest. They then immediately pushed past the princess to investigate the interior of the closet.

"Hey! Stop that!" The princess exclaimed. Of course, as she made a minimum effort to pull the guards away from her closet, she used her tail to point toward the partially-open doorway to the balcony. That was Rune's queue to send his shadow along the floor to slip outside.

_**This is just great**_… Runefor grumbled in Rune's head. _**You ruined our night of intimacy!**_

_Oh, shut up!_ Rune hissed internally.

Soon Rune was on the outside of the bedroom. He poked his head out just enough to make sure that Sandra was okay. She winked in his direction as the two guards continued to investigate the now-open closet.

"It's just clothes…" One guard said. "Nothing but clothes."

"See? I told you!" Sandra declared haughtily. "Now stop rummaging through my royal outfits."

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Demanded a voice from outside. Sandra shuddered and groaned as who else but her brother Lantel came lumbering down the hallway.

"Oh, ancestors help me…" She rumbled in frustration. She blocked off her brother just as he was coming into her bedroom. "You're not invited!"

"Invited to WHAT?" Lantel demanded. He glanced at the two guard and snorted. "Why are they messing with your clothes?"

"We weren't prince." The other wind dragon said. He stepped back and closed the door to the closet. "We were just investigating a strange noise."

"Strange noise?" Lantel repeated suspiciously.

"I fell out of bed; that's all." Sandra snorted. "Why do you all have to be so nosy?"

"There was another voice in here; we swear it." The first guard said. "We've been standing watch for hours. There was a loud thump a short while ago, and two distinct gasps."

"I see…" Lantel glanced around the room with a suspicious look on his muzzle. Rune winced and his in his shadows, hoping and praying that he wasn't spotted. Lantel pushed past his sister and did a walk around the room.

"What? You think you're going to just look around and spot something?" Sandra snorted.

Eventually Lantel came to a stop in the center of the room. His talons fidgeted around on the floor as he shifted to look his sister in the eyes. "Who are you protecting?"

"Nobody." She snorted. "Now go to bed, Lantel."

Lantel clicked his tongue and snorted back, while the two guards sighed in exasperation.

"Princess, we can't keep going back and forth like this." The second guard said. "There have been strange occurrences all across Warfang. We can't risk something unsavory happening right under the High Queen's roof. If anyone came in here-"

"You know what? I'm too tired for this." Lantel declared. He walked past his sister and made to head out into the hallway. "Clearly nothing's amiss. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Sis."

"Hmph…." Sandra pouted as he left. "Goodnight, Bro." She turned to glare at the guards. "Could YOU leave, too? I'm getting tired."

The two guards just sighed and made to follow the prince. They both bowed their heads to Sandra. "Goodnight, Princess."

Sandra waited for the guards to stand outside the doorway before she closed it. She then sighed and made her way over to her balcony door to close it just enough to be ajar.

"I really need to sleep…" She whispered into Rune's shadows as quietly as she could. "Let's pick this up again tomorrow, Rune. Goodnight."

"Goodnight…" He whispered out to her.

As Sandra closed and locked her balcony door, Rune shifted his shadowy pool to make its way across the surface of the stones of the Dragon Spire. After a brush with trouble, he needed to just get some sleep.

_**You ruined everything.**_ Runefor snarled. _**We were so close, and you RUINED IT!**_

Rune just snorted and focused on his magic. Along the way to his bedroom, two things came to his attention. Firstly, there was a storm brewing off to the far east; he could even distinctly hear sounds of thunder. There sure have been a number of strange and erratic thunderstorms the last few days in that direction; it made Rune wonder if it would ever find its way to the west.

And the second thing Rune noticed… was that something didn't feel right. His head felt just a tad more lob-sided. Not a lot to throw disorient him, but just enough to be noticeable. But whenever he tried to reach out to where it felt like was, he just couldn't reach that far; neither with his talons nor his wing-thumbs.

But that could wait to be investigated in the morning; for now, he needed to sleep off this predicament. Besides, it was probably nothing.

~~…~~

Greetings, Friends and Loved ones.

We're now halfway through Act 1. And honestly I didn't think Tyrrany and company would still be in Faeshrine by the halfway point. I guess I ended up coming up with more build-up for future events than I'd anticipated. But they should definitely be on the move by next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this series of events that I'm sure won't end up badly for Rune at all. XD

_Tenebra ecce Veritas._


	8. Act 1, Chapter 7

As a thunderstorm raged over the Mushroom Forest, it had terrible effects on the white dragoness.

As the hours passed, Tyrrany slept upon her mattress, tossing and turning to and fro beneath her covers. Her dreams were plagued with horrible memories; memories of the lowest point in her entire life. The feint pitter-patter of rain outside her window only served to further solidify the painful times she once faced, as did the wind blowing against the foliage just outside her window in the gardens and trees below.

Tyrrany mumbled to herself sadly, and tears fell from her eyes.

"Help me... Somebody. Anybody..."

It was in the middle of the night, during a storm even more terrible than any before or since. A powerful force of wind blew across the forest canopy, forcing many of the trees' branches to bend towards the south; some of them were even broken free and sent flying onwards.

The white dragoness was just a dragonling. Her limbs were short and chubby, and her talons were somewhat blunt-edged. She had very little hair on her head, and her four horns were only stubs.

Millions of ice cold raindrops pelted the young girl's scales on all sides. The storm's winds blistered part of the dragoness's underbelly, and the lips on her muzzle were badly chapped. All four of her chubby limbs were drenched in black mud, as were most of her scales. The red glyphs on her body were dulled by the stains of mud and rainwater.

The hatchling could barely see where she was going as she slowly made her way across the forest. Fear and sorrow engulfed her entire being as she tried to find shelter, and her belly was filled with pain from her increasing hunger.

The little dragoness didn't know how she ended up here, wherever "here" was. She didn't know anything at all: not even her own name. All she could recall was breaking out of her egg, and finding herself in the middle of a puddle of slimy mud. Since then, she had been trying to find a place to hide from the freezing water, and also something to eat. Unfortunately, she had found little success in either department.

As she continued crawling through the thick mud, she wailed miserably, and the constant swath of rainwater upon her face hid her tears from view. Even though she could not speak, her mind was developed enough to form thoughts.

_Help..._

She couldn't stand this horrible way of living. She wanted to get out of this terrible place, and she was desperate for food. And yet, she was completely helpless, and all alone.

_Help me... Somebody..._

The dragoness continued on her way until she came upon a hollowed-out log. The hatchling filled with relief as scampered around to the side to climb in.

_Shelter... Finally..._

The dragoness proceeded to climb into the log's opening and crawled deep inside it. She then came to a stop, started shifting around to get comfortable, and proceeded to lie down to get some sleep. For a few moments, she felt relaxation come over her.

_Now I can get some sleep..._

But soon, a low shrieking noise began filling the log, and was coming from just behind the hatchling. The little dragoness immediately shook in fear.

_What is that?_

The young dragoness to find out what the noise was, and jumped in fright. Just behind her at least six pairs of horrible, fiery red eyes. With a yelp, the dragoness turned and ran out of the log as fast as she could. As she did this, all of the red eyes chased after her, and once they were out of the log, they took the form of strange, furry, winged creatures, which all took to the skies and shrieked loudly.

The creatures weren't chasing the dragonling, but she ran as fast as she could all the same, too afraid to turn back. As she ran through the mud and the weather, she cried miserably allover again.

_Why am I alone? Why am I stuck here? _The girl wailed once again. _Why?_

The little white dragoness continued fleeing through the canopy, completely overcome by her sorrow…

~~…~~

When the morning came, Tyrrany woke from her slumber in tears. She quickly sat up and looked around; she was lying in her mattress in her bedroom. She was safe.

"It was just a nightmare…" Tyrrany sighed, wiping the tears from her face. "I'm home."

Tyrrany got out of her bed and walked over to the large portrait by her window. Her eyes glanced upon the youthful face of her father in his teenaged years. She sighed calmly, and a small smile formed on her face.

"You've done so much for me, Dad..." She stated solemnly. "I… I don't know if I can ever repay you for saving me."

Tyrrany turned her gaze to look at the remains of Elenar on the portrait. No matter how many times she looked at that portrait, Tyrrany's anger burned bright whenever she gazed upon it. But this time, Tyrrany growled in anticipation. After years of training her physical and magical abilities, the young dragoness would soon be able to hunt down the dragoness she believed to be the source of all her pain.

"We've suffered because of **you**." She spat with venom in her voice. "You broke my father's spirit, and left me all alone. Well, you better beware, Mother, if you even deserved to be called that..."

Tyrrany reached out with a forepaw and slashed her talons through Elenar's visage with great vehemence, slicing several large gashes in the portrait.

"...I'm coming for you. And when I find you, you'll be sorry for everything you've done to us!"

After violating the portrait, Tyrrany turned around and approached her dresser. The dragoness spent the next half an hour preparing for the trip to Warfang. She put on a fresh disguise, and then packed an extra set of clothes into her satchel, along with a fresh container of purple makeup. She then packed up a few daggers, a map, a compass, and various other items she deemed necessary.

Tyrrany knew that getting to her mother Elenar would be no easy task. If the white dragoness was to have her vengeance, she would need a plan. And hopefully Jonathan and that ridiculous gang of his wouldn't get in the way of things. Once all of this was over, she'd have to MARRY that imbecile. That wasn't going to be a fun ride. But things needed to be handled in order; dealing with her mother came first.

Tyrrany gathered all of her stuff together, and then hung her satchel around herself. The last item she picked up for her adventure was her violin case. She ran her talons along the case's surface and nodded in satisfaction.

"No reason not to bring it along." She said. "After all; music helps me relax."

Tyrrany turned around, picked up her case in her mouth. She then returned to the doorway, turned the knob, and walked down the hallway, shutting the door behind herself with her tail.

As she made her way to the front of the building, she began to think again on her nightmare. She fought back a few tears, and continued on her way.

_It felt so real... as if I was alone allover again..._

~~…~~

Flame was sound asleep in his bedchamber in his parents' mansion.

The mansion was built upon the eastern mushroom of the three giant stalks at the center of Faeshrine. The building stood five stories high, and was made of a combination of marble and red Stone. It sat on the center of a platform that was a large as half a city block, and was surrounded by a large, vibrant garden. A metal fence of black spikes ran about the platform's perimeter, and stood about seven feet in the air.

Flame's bedchamber was fairly large, despite being relatively spacious. A circular mattress sat in the center of the room, and was covered with various smaller cushions around the outer edge and a blue cloth blanket. A dresser made of light brown wood sat upon the eastern edge of the room, filled with a few sets of fine clothing. On the opposite side of the room was a large family portrait, consisting of Flame and his parents. A massive, glass window ran across a considerable portion of the far wall, letting in the sunlight as it approached from the East.

As the young dragon snored peacefully, a knocking came at his front door.

"Excuze me, zir." A female mole servant called from the other side. Flame mumbled a bit in his sleep, but stayed asleep. The servant knocked on his door once again. "Zir?"

When no response came, the mole was about to knock a third time. However, she was cut off by someone clearing her throat. The servant turned around and saw an adult fire dragoness standing before her.

"I'll wake him up." She dragoness said. "You go attend to your other duties."

"Az you wizh, Lady Melissa." The servant replied with a bow.

Melissa was Flame's mother. An elegant black cape was worn over her vibrant scales. She adjusted her spectacles as she stepped forward to open her son's door.

Melissa sighed as she looked down at the sleeping young dragon. She pulled away the covers and shook him awake. "Come on, Flamaedelus. Time to get up."

The young dragon grunted irritably and shifted around. With a sigh, his mother shook him even harder and turned on the lights in the room.

"HEY!" He exclaimed, getting groggily onto his feet. "What's the big-?"

Flame soon found himself looking his mother in the eyes, and Melissa cleared her throat. Immediately, the younger fire dragon slid onto the floor and chuckled nervously.

"Uh... Hi, Mom." He said sheepishly.

"Get ready for the day, Flamaedelus." Melissa prodded him in the chest. "President Bergan will be expecting you around noon."

"Alright…" Flame walked around his mother and approached the dresser. He shook his head to remove the tiredness from his mind.

Despite his father's insistence that Flame not get a coin of his family's wealth until he reached an appropriate age, the young dragon wasn't forced to go without **all** the luxuries of nobility. He was allowed to have and wear fine clothing, was attended to by his parents' butlers and servants while in their home, and even received the same fine tutoring that most noble children were granted. But despite this, it was made clear that these luxuries would be taken away from him if he proved to be overly dependant on them. And that was why Flame tried not to get too attached to any of them.

The young dragon grabbed a fresh brown cloak and scrunchie from a dresser drawer, and his brown goggles from the top of it. He stood in front of a mirror and took his time preparing himself for the day. Melissa, meanwhile, approached from behind with a serious expression.

Flame frowned. "What's wrong, Mom?"

"I've been informed that Bergan's assigning you to be one of his daughter's bodyguards during your trip to Warfang."

"Uh, yeah." Flame responded, pulling his cloak over his torso. "I'm supposed to keep her from getting hurt."

"Seems like a waste, if you ask me." Melissa snorted. "That girl has proven to be perfectly capable of defending herself."

"I suppose so, Mom." Flame shrugged. "But if the President tells me to do something, I do it."

The dragoness nodded, while Flame placed his goggles over his neck.

"Fair enough." Melissa responded. "Though sometimes I worry about you, Flamaedelus."

"How come, Mom?" The younger dragon had just pulled his hair through his scrunchie.

Melissa stepped up to stand before her son. "You may be getting too attached to the President's daughter."

"Too attached?" Flame grabbed a satchel from the corner of the room and put it on his back. "What do you mean?"

"Flamaedelus," Melissa stated, "You and Lady Tyrrany have been friends for a very long time."

"Yeah, I know that." Flame replied, turning to walk towards his mother. "What's your point?"

"It would be ill-advised if you try to become more with her, for a variety of reasons."

Flame sighed. He looked up at his mother with a slight scowl. "What would be your number one reason? Is it because Tyrrany's a white dragoness."

Melissa balked, and then scowled. "Of course not, Flamaedelus. It's because she's betrothed to Prince Jonathan."

"Oh…" Flame gave a groan. He looked himself in the mirror to finish sprucing up. "To be honest, Mom… I really don't think it's going to happen."

"And why not?" Melissa demanded.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Flame brushed his mane. "Tyrrany hates Jonathan's guts. Do you honestly think she'll want to have kids with him? Let alone run an entire company with him?"

The dragoness sighed in irritation. "Flamaedelus, even if it's true that Tyrrany finds Prince Jonathan detestable, she's STILL going to marry him."

"Why?" Flame exclaimed defensively. "If she doesn't want him, doesn't she have a right to say no?"

Melissa growled at her son, which made him flinch. "Do NOT raise your voice to me young dragon!"

"Sorry, Mom." The young dragon replied softly as he bowed his head. The dragoness sighed to calm a bit.

"But to answer your question, in a few ways, Tyrrany does **not** have much say on the matter." She said calmly. "The union of Aeroshard and Faeshrine is all-important for the future, and the marriage between the two cities' heirs is the ideal way for said union to unfold. Lady Tyrrany knows and accepts this, as do most of us. You should do the same, Flamaedelus." She lowered her head down. "Like you said: When President tells someone to do something,** they do it**."

The young fire dragon groaned. He'd set himself up for that. And now Flame couldn't come up with another counter-response that didn't give away how he REALLY felt.

"Can't we just drop this, Mom?" He asked. "I need to get ready to leave for the caravan."

"I suppose you're right." Melissa moved to approach the doorway. "I have things to do as well: I need to leave alongside your father for a business trip."

"Business trip?" Flame repeated, following after his mother. "Where to?"

The dragoness didn't answer for a while: She only took a deep breath and faced forward. Flame grimaced. "Mom?"

"It doesn't concern you, Flamaedelus." She said sternly. "Come: We must be on our way."

"Uh, okay Mom."

Flame became silent as he followed Melissa down the hallway. Along the way, he sighed a few times and shook his head.

_I guess I'll ask the President when I see him next._

~~…~~

"Destine, dear," Bergan scolded lightly, "Please let go of your brother's mane."

Bergan was in his office, sitting on his haunches upon the floor behind his desk, his tail wrapped around his legs. He was joined in the room by all four of his nursemaids, as well as his four younger children. The purple dragon decided that, since he and Tyrrany were going to leave the city for some time, he should spend a part of the morning with his younger children. The little dragons' mothers were all too happy about this.

Maggie had climbed up onto her father's back, and was hugging the purple drake's thick neck as best she could. Kale and Destine were seated before their father's forelegs; the pink-hided dragoness tugged on her brother's mane and pulled it tightly, making him yelp.

"Destine, stop!" The blue-hided youngling shifted left and right to try and get free. But Destine only giggled and kept pulling.

Eventually Bergan had to step in by bringing his forepaw down and grasping his daughter's paws in such a way to make her let go. Destine looked up at her father sheepishly, while Kale rubbed his head and glowered at her.

"You're such a jerk, Destine!" He yelled.

"No no no, Kale." Bergan stated, waving a talon in the air. "That's no way to speak to your sister."

"But she pulled my mane again!" Kale protested. "You saw her, Dad!"

"I know, but you shouldn't talk to her with such foul words." The purple dragon turned to look into the pink-hided cub's eyes. "And Destine, you know it's not nice to yank on your siblings' manes like that, right?"

"Yes, Daddy." Destine said quietly.

"Are you going to tell Kale you're sorry?" Bergan asked, an eye ridge raised.

"Okay..." The pink cub turned to look into her brother's eyes. "I'm sorry, Kale."

"That's my girl." The purple dragon looked over at his blue-hided son. "Now, what do **you** say, Kale?"

"Uh... it's okay, Desty." The blue cub mumbled.

.

"There." Bergan declared with a smile. "Everything's all better now."

The purple dragon reached out and ruffled both cubs' manes with a forepaw, which made them giggle. Maggie giggled as well as she hugged her father's neck tighter.

"Ugh…" Bergan gagged a bit. "Maggie, you need to be more careful; you're on the verge of choking your poor father."

"Sorry, Dad…" The red dragoness shrugged as she lightened her grip. "But it's not every day that you're in town. How else am I supposed to practice climbing?"

"Doesn't your mother help you?" Bergan asked.

"Kind of…"

"Hmm…" Bergan scratched his chin. "Perhaps, if there's time, I'll have a little talk with her about that."

And this was very much how things went for some time. Bergan tried to get some last-minute work done, while also spending some quality time with his darling children. But while Kale, Destine and Maggie happily played around and upon their father, Bergan's oldest son was off to the side. Frederick sat at a smaller desk and went over some music sheets for his piano. His slumped down and he tried to concentrate, only to sigh and start from the beginning. This happened several times, which made Bergan frowned.

"Frederick, my boy…" Bergan said to get the golden-scaled boy's attention. "Why don't you put those away and come join your family?"

"I…" Frederick sighed and turned to look at his father. "I guess I'm waiting for Annie to get here."

"Ah, I see…" Bergan stroked his beard. "I suppose that's only fair. Though you won't have much time left after she gets here."

"I know…" Frederick sighed again. His siblings looked at him uneasily, and then turned toward Bergan.

"What do you mean there's not much time left, Dad?" Kale asked worriedly.

"Well, I'll have to leave soon." Bergan explained. "Your Daddy's got a lot of important work to do."

"Can't we go with you, Daddy?" Destine asked pleadingly.

"Yeah." Maggie agreed. "You never let any of us go with you, Dad."

"I'm sorry, little ones." Bergan lamented. "But I can't take any of you with me."

"Aww." The three younger children said sadly. Frederick only sighed and bent his head low.

"But why?" Maria asked, tearing up a little.

"Daddy's work can get very dangerous sometimes." Bergan answered. "I wouldn't want any of you to get hurt."

"What about Tyrrany?" Destine asked with a little pout. "How come you always take **her** places?"

Bergan sighed. "Tyrrany is a little... _different_, Destine. Plus, she's a lot older than you. You wouldn't completely understand."

As luck would have it, right as Bergan was saying this, Tyrrany opened his office and peered inside.

"Good morning, Dad." The dragoness said flatly. "I'm ready to leave."

"Ah, just who we were talking about." Bergan declared. "Come on in, dear."

Tyrrany pushed the door all the way open and walked across the office. Upon seeing her, the four nursemaids bowed their heads.

"Good morning, Milady." They said together.

"Hi." The cloaked dragoness replied halfheartedly.

As she approached, Bergan carefully lifted Maggie off his back and sat her gently on the floor beside her siblings. He smirked and leaned down to the three younger younglings.

"Why don't you all greet your older sister?" He suggested with a wink.

Tyrrany was halfway to her father's desk when she heard this. She tensed up and froze in place as Maggie, Kale and Destine all rushed around the desk. One by one they slammed into her forelegs and wrapped themselves about her. Tyrrany's purple face flushed a bright pink as her three younger siblings hugged her.

"Morning, Sis!" Maggie exclaimed as she brushed her head against Tyrrany's chin. Destine and Kale made their own signs of affection by walking around their sister and brushing themselves against her legs, their tails raise into the air like kittens.

Tyrrany just sighed and put on a patient smile. "Hello."

As Tyrrany walked forward, her three younger siblings followed after her. Tyrrany sat down on her haunches by the front desk as Bergan sat down in front of her. Off to the side, Tyrrany noticed that Frederick was approaching her cautiously.

"Uh… H-Heya, Sis." Frederick bowed his head a bit. Tyrrany gave a sigh of pity.

"Heya, Squirt." She said, using a forepaw to rub Frederick's head a bit. The golden-scaled youngling smiled at this a little.

"Do… Do you think we have enough time to play one more song together today?" Frederick asked her.

"Hmm…" Tyrrany bit her lower lip; she just couldn't shoot down any request her brother made. She turned to look at her father. "Dad, do you know what time we're leaving?"

"Why do you ask? Eager to get going?" Bergan raised an eye ridge.

Frederick frowned, while Tyrrany sighed. "I mean I want to know how much time there is left." She rubbed Frederick's mane again. "I want to take some time to do a duet with the Squirt, here."

"I understand." Bergan nodded. "Unfortunately, I was just about ready to get up and go before you walked in the door."

"Oh…." Tyrrany nodded. "I see…" She looked down at her brother and frowned. "I'm sorry, Squirt. Looks like there isn't time."

"Okay…" Frederick bent his head low and sighed in disappointment. Tyrrany felt awful seeing him like this; she wanted to drape a wing over his back, but couldn't moved it out from under her cloak.

"Here, why don't you walk with me while I'm heading outside?" Tyrrany suggested. She stood up to turn around, only to grunt in pain as Maggie scrambled to climb up onto her back. Tyrrany's legs trembled as she struggled to adjust to her sister's weight.

"Don't leave already!" Maggie pouted. She wrapped her wings around Tyrrany's neck and locked her wing-thumbs together.

"Maggie, watch it." Tyrrany scolded. She took a step forward, only for Kale and Destine to cling to her tighter.

"Can't you play with us for once?" Kale asked sadly. "You only ever spend time with Freddy."

"Uh…" Frederick grimaced. "N-Not that I like taking up your time, Sis."

Tyrrany sighed and looked down at her siblings; they all gazed at her rather sadly. Try as she might to be angry… she just couldn't bring herself to snap at the cubs. Tyrrany looked back at Bergan, who walked around the desk. "How much time do we have before the caravan leaves, Dad?"

"The caravan leaves when I say it leaves." Bergan chuckled. "But we can't be delayed for too long; business is business."

"Aww…" The younger dragons all frowned again. Tyrrany frowned a bit as well. On a whim, she leaned down and nuzzled Kale and Destine on their foreheads.

"Listen, why don't you all walk with us?" Tyrrany suggested. "That way you can all say your goodbyes when Dad and I leave with the caravan. Okay?"

The younger cubs perked up a little bit, and Maggie loosened her grip on her sister's neck. Frederick, however, still frowned; He stepped up beside Tyrrany and nudged her a bit.

"So, there's really no time for the two of us to play another duet?" He asked uneasily.

Tyrrany sighed. "No, Freddy. There isn't time…" She rubbed her brother on the head again. "But when I'm in Warfang, I'll play some music on my violin for you. Okay?"

"Okay…" Frederick smiled a bit. "And I'll play my piano for you, Sis."

Bergan walked around his children and pushed the front door open. "Come on, everyone. Let's get going."

Tyrrany and Frederick were the first to follow the purple dragon out of the office. Next came Maggie, Kale and Destine, and finally the nursemaids. Each dragoness walked beside their respective child, with Frederick's mother holding a patient smile as her son stayed beside Tyrrany.

~~…~~

The sun was at the highest peak in the sky, casting all of Faeshrine in a marvelous glow of sunlight.

Many dragons and non-dragons were hard at work in two spots of the city of Faeshrine. There was a ring of carriages and wagons stationed around the stalk of the giant mushroom that housed the FTCHQ. The vessels were made of wood and metal, and a crowd of FTC employees was busily preparing the caravan with a plethora of different supplies. Various moles, cheetahs and dragons climbed up into the carriages and waited to make the journey to Warfang.

A group of at least eight teenaged dragons were told to wait quietly as the carriages were lined up. It was Jonathan's gang; the Crazy Aces. And they weren't particularly pleased to have to stand around and wait. They were so tempted to pickpocket some loose items.

Meanwhile, along the docks of the city, the seafaring vessels belonging to Saul and Madam Nymph were being prepared for their own voyages. Also being prepared were some vessels belonging to the FTC: their clear sails bearing the company's logo proudly.

Bergan stood before the caravans underneath his company. He faced a considerable crowd of dragons, all listening intently to what he had to say. Tyrrany and her siblings were off to the side, while Flame and Arthur were on the opposite side. Flamaedelus and his wife Melissa stood opposite Bergan, while the other senior partners were gathered around them. General Saul stood off to another side with his family, while Madam Nymph and her own family were opposite him.

Two dragonflies were helping Bergan pass around various scrolls. They were Arthur's parents: Richard and Megara. They were in charge of the FTC's dragonflymail service. And the scrolls they were passing around were marked to be given to specific individuals in the crowd.

"While I am gone," Bergan spoke, "Each of you are to follow the instructions on these scrolls. You are to follow the directions I've laid out to each of you **by the letter.** There are to be absolutely NO exceptions to this." He pointed his talon around at the crowd. "Do you all understand this?"

"Yes, sir." The others said in unison.

"Good." The purple dragon grinned. He looked over at Saul. "I wish you all safe travels as you make your way south toward Aeroshard, Lord General!"

"Wouldn't you know if our trip was fated to be disastrous?" Saul scoffed.

"Perhaps." Bergan chuckled. "But it's just a common courtesy to wish people safety over the seas."

"Fair enough." Saul said with a nod.

"Remember: Try to hold off your raid on Glenhaven until after the Day of the Bonds, Saul." Madam Nymph said as she cleared her throat. "I'd like to spend some time in my sister's home before you burn it to the ground."

"I won't be burning anything." Saul snapped. "Glenhaven is MY city: I'm not going to destroy it."

"Indeed…" Bergan chuckled again. "Now then: Flamaedelus, Melissa, Richard, and Megara…"

"Yes, Sir?" The foursome asked.

"Say your farewells to your respective sons, and then be on your way." The purple dragon commanded. "You will not be seeing them for quite some time after today."

Bergan turned around to approach the caravan, and then turned to glance at his children. The four younger dragons had crowded around Tyrrany, and were frowning as she stood up to walk toward the caravans. With a frown of his own, Bergan stepped up to his five children and leaned down to look the younger ones in the eyes.

"Little ones…" Bergan said with a softened face. "I know that I have to leave you behind again. And I know that you'll miss me. Almost as much I'll miss you."

"When are you coming back, Dad?" Frederick asked sadly. Bergan flinched; he didn't want to give the answer. Instead, the purple dragon just took a heavy sigh and leaned down to nuzzle his son on the forehead.

"Just understand that I love you, son." Bergan reached out to pull his children into a tight hug. "I love all of you, and I'll think of you every day."

The young dragons cried as they hugged their father. Tyrrany stood off to the side. She tried to be stoic… but she could feel her own tears threatening to emerge. She sucked in a breath and stood tall; she wouldn't let herself show weakness. Not in front of all these dragons.

Most of the senior partners of the FTC, as well as Saul and Nymph's sailors, had left the area. The vice president and his wife were speaking in hushed tones with Flame, who frowned as he hugged each of them. Richard and Megara flew around Arthur, speaking quietly about this or that. But eventually, Arthur frowned and hugged his mother before floating over to where Flame sat.

"I trust you'll do your best to look after Tyrrany." Flamaedelus stated.

"Of course, Dad." Flame replied. "I'll guard her with my life."

"Try to stay safe during the trip, son." Richard stated to the younger green dragonfly.

"I'll do what I can, Pops." Arthur crossed his arms

"Don't get cocky, Arthur." Megara scolded. "Being cocky is what got your uncle Benedict into trouble with those cougars."

"I get it, Mom." The teenaged dragonfly said, rolling his eyes.

Across the way, Saul and Olivia looked down at Jonathan as he adjusted his cloak.

"Be careful with that switchblade of yours." Olivia said. "I don't want you pulling it out at the wrong time. You could bet into serious trouble."

"I'm not stupid, Mom." Jonathan protested. "I know better than to show off with it."

"Make sure you keep your friends in line during this operation." Saul said seriously. He leaned down and looked his son in the eyes. "And remember: the princes are to be brought back **alive**."

"I get it, Father." Jonathan said with a serious face. "I'll make you proud."

Saul sighed. He draped a wing over Jonathan's back and hugged him close. "I love you, son."

Jonathan blinked in surprise. "I… love you too, Dad."

Saul stood up tall and took a militant stance. "Best be on your way: your mission has just begun."

"Okay…" Jonathan looked between his parents, and then turned to walk off toward the carriages. Saul sighed as he draped his wing over Olivia and walked off toward the docks with her.

Once all the preparations were finally put together and not a single thing was left to attend to, all the vehicles set forth on their journeys. The many seafaring vessels left the port all at once, and prepared to make way across the ocean. At the same time, the caravan of carriages and wagons moved onwards to the west, leaving the city limits and heading along the forest pathway.

Over the next few hours, the caravan traveled through the Mushroom forest. All the while, Bergan entertained himself as he sat in his personal carriage.

Bergan's vehicle, the second to last carriage in the caravan, was also the largest one of all. It was made entirely of metal, and twice the average length. The interior consisted of various pieces of fine furniture: two leather couches ran along the northern and southern sides of the chamber, while a few wool cushions sat around a table that was bolted down on the center of the room. Upon the table sat various pieces of the teenagers' luggage: Flame's burlap sack, Tyrrany's satchel and violin case, and so on. The purple dragon sat on the northeast side of the chamber, while Tyrrany sat to his left, looking out a glass window to her side. Flame and Jonathan shared the opposite couch, while Arthur fluttered about the room out of boredom. A small wooden chest with a metal lock sat just before the adult dragon, its silver key hanging on a chain around the dragoness's neck.

Bergan sipped from a small glass of red wine as he viewed the countryside, a satisfied grin on his face.

"Quite the lovely day." He declared. "Wouldn't you four agree?"

"I guess, sir." Flame answered with a shrug.

"Well **I** happen to think it looks pretty cool." Jonathan added. "It's been ages since I last rode in a fancy carriage."

Flame and Arthur rolled their eyes at this. Flame also growled in his mind at the prince. _Suck up_.

Tyrrany groaned from her spot on the north couch. Bergan frowned at her. "Is something wrong, dear?"

"The forest is fine enough," The dragoness said halfheartedly, "But what's the point of riding in a vehicle to Warfang? Couldn't we just fly there?"

"I should say not." Bergan scolded.

"How come, Sir?" Arthur asked.

"There's at least a dozen reasons why hiding amongst this caravan is a superior tactic." The purple dragon put his wine glass down to refill it.

"Could you name a few, then?" Tyrrany demanded. Her father sighed.

"Well, for starters, there are at least a hundred dragons in this caravan." He stated. "Since the five of us need to be inconspicuous, it's recommended that we hide amongst the many merchants and other traders, so that we don't stick out like sore talons."

"But… you're a PURPLE DRAGON." Tyrrany protested. "And the world thinks I'M a purple dragon, too. Aren't we the most recognizable dragons in the entire realms?"

"Not if we keep ourselves scarce." Bergan wagged a talon. "People don't go around inspecting caravans to hunt for purple dragons. We'll be just fine way in the back. I promise."

"Fine…" Tyrrany sighed and slumped against the couch cushion.

"There's also a much bigger reason riding in the carriage." Bergan extended a forepaw to his daughter. "Would you please hand me the key to our chest, dear?"

Tyrrany sighed, and then immediately placed the key in the purple dragon's paw.

"Thank you, Tyrrany." He replied, smiling. Bergan then worked to open the chest. "Now then, I have recently come across a few _exclusive items_, which I plan to sell to some **very **exclusive customers."

"Exclusive items?" Jonathan repeated, an eye ridge raised.

"And who're the customers?" Flame added.

"One question at a time, please." Bergan scolded. The purple dragon searched through the chest's contents, and eventually pulled out a large gem.

The gem was made entirely of a clear crystal, and shined brilliantly in the sunlight that entered the carriage. The gem was the size of an adult dragon's clenched fist, and was attached to a length of golden chain, which was finely polished. The three male teenagers were taken completely aback by the amazing light of the gem.

"Wowza!" Arthur exclaimed, eyeing the crystal.

"Where'd you get a gem like **that**, sir?" Flame asked, astonished.

"This isn't just _any_ gem." Bergan declared. "It's called a Serenity Gem. Unlike most other gems found in the realms, Serenity Gems are purely ornamental in purpose. You won't be finding any secrets of the ancients in this."

"So, what good is it, then?" Tyrrany demanded.

"What it lacks in magical power, it makes up for it with its incredibly rarity. It wasn't easy finding this one, I can assure you." Bergan chuckled. "It took some **extremely** shrewd bartering tactics to get the previous owner to part with it."

"Who're you going to sell it to?" Jonathan wondered.

"Nobody you'd be familiar with. That's all you need to know." The purple dragon said sternly.

"What else are you going to sell, sir?" Arthur flew up to Bergan's muzzle.

"With all due respect, Arthur," Bergan prodded the dragonfly in his thin belly, "that's on a need to know basis."

"If you say so, sir." Arthur grimaced and flew away. Tyrrany, meanwhile, just sighed and gazed out the window.

"I still think we should've flown." She said. "Travel by land takes too long for me to stand."

"All good things to those who wait, Tyrrany." Bergan said reassuringly.

"But I've been waiting for years now, father." The dragoness said irritably.

"Then surely you can wait a little while longer." The purple drake scolded.

"Yeah." Jonathan agreed. He gave a very small smile toward the dragoness. "And besides, we could always pass the time by talking about stuff. Like how we'll be spending our lives together."

The dragoness scowled at Jonathan, making him shudder. Flame scowled as well, but tried not to draw Tyrrany's attention.

"Hmm, that's actually a rather interesting topic." Bergan grinned. "Yes, let's discuss it."

"What?" Tyrrany's eyes went wide.

"There are so many places to hold your wedding, and plenty more for your honeymoon." Bergan chuckled warmly. "Ah, yes, I can see the two of you standing in the grand cathedral in Warfang, saying your vows. Of course, it'll have to wait until after Saul has reclaimed the thrown of Glenhaven; he wants to be absolutely sure that you two are seen as royalty."

"Yeah, that would be great…" Jonathan grinned at Tyrrany. "I'll bet you'd look stunning in a crown, Annie."

Flame snarled, but Arthur poked him on the muzzle to get him to calm down. Tyrrany, however, pulled her hood down and glowered at Jonathan.

"Oh yes. And my WHITE SCALES will sparkle in the sun, won't they?" She snapped at the prince.

Jonathan grimaced. "Uh… you can show whatever scale color you want, Tyrrany." He extended a wing to drape it over her back. Tyrrany was ready to snap at him, but then she noticed Began smiling down at them.

"Ah, yes." He nodded. "Wouldn't that be something: seeing my beautiful daughter with her white scales standing tall and proud as the princess she's always deserved to be." Bergan leaned his head down close. "The world deserves to see the smile of my white princess."

Tyrrany blushed a bright pink at the way her father looked at her. And then Jonathan scooted so close that their flanks practically touched. Equal parts embarrassment and frustration flowed through her veins.

"But alas, it will all have to wait." Bergan flapped his wings. "There's so much work to be done before we can even plan the wedding. So much vengeance needs to be achieved."

"Yeah…" Jonathan pulled his wing back. "That bitch Elenar needs to pay!"

For once, Tyrrany agreed with Jonathan. She extended her talons and wracked them on the floor. She imagined herself standing triumphantly over the beaten and battered body of the hag who abandoned her so long ago. She also imagined Jonathan there as well, along with his little gang, as they took turns striking at the fallen queen with their magic.

Elenar had damaged Jonathan's family, not just her own. It was a strange thing to consider; most of the time when Tyrrany thought of Jonathan, she saw the brutish imbecile who lusted after her. And yet now, with him talking about Elenar, she saw the same kind of anger and hatred in his eyes that she often felt herself. Perhaps she should give him a chance to prove himself; to show that he's worthy of being with her in this coup to get revenge.

But that would have to wait. All she could really do now was sit back and enjoy the carriage ride. Warfang was quite a ways away; she had all the time in the world to plan her revenge.

~~…~~

Greetings, friends and loved ones.

The time of this writing is late March of 2020. And luckily that Coronavirus hasn't gotten to my health. It has, however, made times rather troublesome. Hours keeps shrinking, car keeps falling apart, and my creative drive to post stories has gone away. But I'm still updating The Legend of Rune. So here's hoping that I'll be able to look back on these times and laugh.

As for the story itself, Tyrrany and friends have finally begun their journey across the lands to reach Warfang. Who knows what kind of trouble is waiting for them there? What will Queen Elenar do when she learns that her first-born child is coming after her? Only future chapters will tell!

_Tenebra ecce Veritas_


	9. Act 1, Chapter 8

With the start of a new week, the banquet hall was reserved for the royal family.

Elenar sat herself down at the side of a long, elaborately-decorated table. She moved the crown from her head and sighed as she settled in for a meal. She was just to the left of the grand throne placed at the end of the table; one which would remain empty. The queen gave a sigh as a servant poured her a clear glass of ice water. Elenar put a slice of lemon in the glass, and carefully lifted it up to gesture toward the throne.

"Good morning, my love." Elenar whispered sadly as she held the glass in the throne's direction for a few moments. "I'm always thinking of you."

Elenar brought the glass to her lips and drank. As she emptied its contents, she spotted two black dragons approach from a side door. Urobos was leading Cyrus toward the banquet table.

"You've made some excellent progress last week, Cyrus." The elderly dragon said with a chuckle. "Keep at your training, and I'm sure you'll leave quite a few impressions on your fellow students."

"If you say so…" Cyrus sighed. "I never feel like I'm any closer to that, granddad."

Urobos sand Cyrus sat down in the chairs across from Elenar. The elderly dragon nodded with a smile toward the queen before turning his attention to a mole servant. Cyrus, meanwhile, gave a warm smile to his mother.

"Hey, Mom." The prince said.

"Hello, dear." Elenar said with a sigh.

The prince frowned. "Are… Are you okay, Mom?"

"I'm fine. I'm just… settling in." Elenar rose her neck up and attempted to adopt a regal pose… but she soon slumped back in her cushion and groaned. She raised a wing-thumb to scratch her head. "That crown gives me such a headache all the time."

"Well, here's hoping we can do something about that soon." came a voice from behind the queen. Elenar turned her head to see Elza approaching with a smile. She was followed by Dona, who carefully strode forward.

There was a familiar, shifting bulge beneath Dona's cloak. Elenar pursed her lips, and nodded toward the guards. "Secure the room."

As Elza and Dona sat down next to Elenar, the guards rushed about to make sure that nobody could make their way into the throne room without being announced. Once the coast was clear, they nodded toward Elenar, who sighed.

"Alright, let the little one out; it's safe." Elenar said to Dona.

The shadowy dragoness just snorted as she pulled back her hood. The little form of Riven crawled her way out from under her mother's cloak and made her way down to the floor. Riven looked around at the big, wide surroundings, while Elza and Elenar watched her with warm smiles.

"Oh, she's such an adorable little thing…" Elza said. She glanced at Urobos. "Wouldn't you say so, sir?"

"Erm, uh… yes, of course." Urobos nodded.

Riven darted around the side of her cushion as her mother watched her. Riven made her way under the table and quickly came out the other side. Cyrus looked down and nearly yelped when the dragonling popped her head out from under the table to smile at him.

"Hi, Cyrus!" She exclaimed.

"Err, h-heya, kiddo." Cyrus put on an awkward smile.

Riven crawled out from the table and darted around Cyrus's cushion. He stiffened himself upon his haunches and wrapped his tail around his ankles as the dragonling began climbing up. He groaned as her little talons dug into his back, and she scampered up toward his neck, where she locked her wing-thumbs together around it. Cyrus blushed as the dragonling hugged him this way.

"Hmph. Good to know she likes you." Dona snorted.

"Yeah… good…" Cyrus coughed a little. "Geez, she's stronger than she looks."

Dona swelled with pride at that. Elenar and Elza just exchanged curious glances, while Urobos kept his attention on the few servants permitted into the room while Riven was about. The old drake was always uneasy whenever the little white dragoness was exposed to non-dragons.

A few moments later, the doors were opened up, and a few guards strode inside to stand at attention.

"Presenting Prince Rune, and Lord Albanion!" Declared one of the guards.

Elenar's expression perked up, and she looked toward the front of the room as the guards pushed the doors open. In strode Prince Rune, looking rather plain this morning. He was followed by Albanion of course, and the both of them approached the banquet table with hast. Dona gave a huff and stood up to move one seat down from Elza. This gave Albanion room to sit beside his mate, and he leaned in to kiss her before taking a proper stance at the table.

"Good morning, everyone." Albanion said with a sly smile.

Rune, however, just slumped into his cushion beside Cyrus without as much as a word. Riven gave a happy squeak upon seeing Rune and unhooked her wing-thumbs to turn and glide to him. Rune barely even grunted as she landed on his back to hug him.

"Runey!" She cried happily as she hugged him.

"Hi, Riven." Rune said with a groan. He reached down for a spoon to pick it up and stir some sugar into a cup of tea by his plate.

"Are you feeling alright, lad?" Urobos asked Rune. "You seem a bit out of it today."

"I'm fine, Grandpa…" Rune took a drink from his tea. "I just… had a rough night last night. Had trouble sleeping, just like when I was a kid."

"Oh, dear…" Urobos grimaced.

"Riven, come over here." Dona lightly scolded. "It's time to eat."

"Okay, Mommy." Riven unhooked her wing-thumbs again and hopped down to the floor to make her way over to Dona. Rune stretched his neck out and sighed, glad to have the weight off his shoulders.

Soon, everyone in the room spoke about their usual goings-on. Albanion and Elza talked about how she was coming along rather healthily. Dona explained that Riven's reading skills were developing to the point where she could start attending school. And Urobos was his usual jolly self; he kept everyone entertained and joked about his eventual retirement from being an Elder. Everyone was happy and content… except for the Elenar.

Every week when they had this family banquet, Elenar was reminded of how incomplete it always felt. The throne, the head of the household, was bare; nobody was to sit in it so long as there was no king of Warfang. But that wasn't the only empty seat; Elenar always kept a special spot open next to Rune. The spot reserved for **her**.

Elenar looked over at her sons and sighed; they were growing into such fine young dragons. Cyrus was looking more like his father every day, and Rune had a chip on his horn, and-

Wait, a chip?

"Rune, what happened to your horn?" Elenar asked.

Rune blinked and looked up at his mother. "My what?"

"Your horn." Elenar pointed at the silver horn at the bottom left on his head. " The end of it is missing."

"It is?" Rune asked, growing more astonished. He tried to bring a forepaw up to find it, but just couldn't reach it. Nor could he reach with his wing-thumb. "Uh, can I get a little help?"

Cyrus grimaced as he looked over Rune's horns. He stood up and reached out to clasp his forepaw atop the broken horn. "It's this one."

Rune shivered; the missing piece was small, but still there. When Cyrus let go of his brother, Rune doubled over and shook uneasily. Elenar looked him over curiously; there was something rather strange about his behavior.

"Rune, what's wrong?" Elenar asked.

Rune's eyes darted around for a moment… but then they lit up, as if he realized something very important. He locked eyes with Elenar and spoke as loud and clear as he could.

"What's wrong is that you named me after Runileon."

The table went silent. Elenar leaned back in her seat as an icy chill travelled along her spine. Albanion and Elza were just as stunned as her, while Urobos awkwardly coughed. Cyrus looked around in confusion, while Rune kept his steely gaze on his mother.

"…Excuse me?" Elenar blinked.

"Everyone I've tried to talk to about Runileon has dodged the question." Rune said. "They kept telling me it was something only you could tell me about. And this is the first chance I've had to talk to you about him, Mom."

"Rune…" Urobos cleared his throat and sat up taller. "That dragon isn't an appropriate subject to have at the banquet table."

"And why isn't he?" Rune demanded. "I can't find any information about him in the library. And if he's such a bad topic…" Rune rumbled in frustration. "Why was I named after him?"

Elenar just sighed and shook her head. She always dreading having this conversation with her son. After taking a deep breath, she locked eyes with him yet again.

"Rune…" She said forcefully. "You-"

There suddenly came a pounding on the far side of the banquet hall. Elenar and the others looked toward the back doors as a pair of guards stepped outside to investigate. Eventually one of those guards re-entered the room and rushed over to whisper into the queen's ear frill.

"Your Grace, Prince Lantel and Princess Sandra have arrived. The prince demands an audience immediately."

_Oh, of all the times for an interruption…_ Elenar groaned internally. "Well, tell them to wait until I've made my way to the throne room. I'm in the middle of a meal with my family."

The guard grimaced. "The prince… claims to have a grievance. He's not taking no for an answer."

"Again, it can WAIT."

"He's… threatening to contact his father if he isn't spoken with right away, Your Grace."

Elenar groaned and rubbed her head with a wing-thumb. _That Lantel boy can be so difficult most days._

"Dona, I'm sorry, but it looks like Riven has to be hidden away early." Elenar said to her.

"Right. Of course…" Dona snorted in derision. She then sighed and scooped her daughter up. "Come along, dear. Let's get you to your room."

"Aww, but I wanted to spend time with Rune and Cyrus." The little girl pouted.

"Maybe next time, kiddo." Cyrus frowned.

Dona opened up her shadow and sank down into it with her duaghter. As soon as Dona and Riven were gone, Elenar nodded to the guard to let Lantel and Sandra in. Everyone at the table sat up straight as the doors were pulled open. Sure enough, Lantel came striding into the room, with his sister Sandra hot on his heels. Rune's eyes widened upon seeing them, and he sank down into his cushion. Elenar couldn't help but raise an eye ridge at this; what had gotten into him?

"I can't believe you're actually going ahead and disrupting the royal family, Lantel!" Sandra snapped.

"Shut it." He snapped back. He then walked around the side of the table and ignored the odd looks from Albanion and Elza. Lantel came to a stop right before Elenar and bowed his head. "I need to talk to you, Your Grace."

"So I've heard…" Elenar turned around and glared at him. "It had better be important, Prince Lantel."

"I'll keep it quick…" Lantel raised his head and looked her in the eyes. "Your son Rune has dishonored my sister Sandra!"

The declaration made everyone else flinch in surprise. Albanion and Urobos glanced at Rune, who grimaced and looked away. Elenar, meanwhile, felt like she'd been hit on the head with a brick.

"You accuse my son… of WHAT?" Elenar demanded.

"I just told you! He came to my sister and-"

"He did no such thing!" Sandra growled at her brother. She then looked at Elenar and grimaced. "My High Queen, I'm really sorry that my brother felt like bothering you with such a load of-"

"You're protecting him." Lantel snapped at Sandra. "And I have proof!"

Sandra's eyes widened, but then she snorted and glared at him. "No you don't. You're just making shit up because you hate him."

"That's where you're wrong." Lantel declared. He looked back at Elenar and raised his forepaw up. "Take a look at THIS, your grace."

Lantel opened his paw and presented something, to which Elenar lowered her head to inspect it. It was a small, cone-shaped chunk of silver that seemed to be broken off… from… Elenar nearly fell from her cushion as she filled with dread. It was a chunk of horn.

"I found this on Sandra's bedroom floor last night." Lantel declared. He looked in Rune's direction; the black prince had turned his head to the side and averted his gaze. "And I can't help but notice that our dear Prince Rune is missing a chunk of his horn!"

With a heavy sigh, Elenar turned to look at her son. She placed the chunk of horn on the table and passed it forward to Urobos. With an uneasy expression, Urobos picked up the piece of horn, hopped out of his cushion, and walked over to his grandson to hold the chunk of horn up to his damaged horn. Rune shivered as the piece of horn popped into place perfectly.

"Rune…" Urobos said cautiously. "What have you done?"

"I…" Rune stammered. "I, uh…"

"He certainly didn't do anything WRONG!" Sandra exclaimed. She shoved her brother out of the way so she could stand before Elenar. "First of all, Your Grace, all we did was kiss each other. And SECOND of all, even if we had, uh…" She blushed a bit, even if it wasn't too visible. "The point is that he didn't goad me, manipulate me, or seduce me. I welcomed his embrace with open wings. So no _dishonoring_ happened at all!"

Elenar slumped into her cushion again; what a fine, hot mess these rowdy teenagers had made.

"Alright, thank you for bringing this to my attention, Prince Lantel." She said to him with a nod. "I'll be having a long chat with Rune about this." She glanced over at Sandra. "And Princess Sandra, even though you are infatuated with my son, you need to understand that fooling around in the middle of the night could lead to trouble."

"But…" Sandra stammered.

"I urge you to use caution and reason in the future." Elenar said calmly. "You don't want to give the wrong impression to anyone that-"

"I challenge Prince Rune to a duel!" Lantel bellowed.

The declaration hit Elenar like a brick. She was momentarily stunned into silence, while everyone else at the table looked at Lantel in shock. Rune most of all was horrified as the red prince stood tall and proud, while his words echoed throughout the banquet hall. And the more they repeated in Elenar's mind, the angrier she got.

"This… this really isn't an appropriate thing to announce in the banquet hall." Urobos said.

"I don't care." Lantel stuck his snout in the air. "My declaration is binding."

"No!" Elenar snapped. "Absolutely not!" She rose up from her cushion and loomed over the red prince. "This isn't something to fight over, Lantel!"

"You can't deny me my RIGHT!" Lantel beat his chest. "I've been reading up on draconian bylaws!"

The fiery prince reached into his satchel and pulled out a big tome. He slammed it down on the table beside Elza and opened it to where the bookmark held. He then pointed down at a passage circled in red ink. Elenar, Albanion and Elza leaned down to study the page. Urobos grumbled as he rose from his seat to walk around to get a better view. And all the while, Rune and Cyrus exchanged uneasy glances.

"If a member of the steward family is unsatisfied with the behavior of a member of the black dragon bloodline, the former may challenge the latter to combat to determine who is right!" Lantel exclaimed. "And I am DISGUSTED with Rune's behavior! It's about time someone beat some sense into him!"

"Ugh, what a wretched law." Elza grimaced. "Who would create something like THIS?"

Urobos's eyes became grave, and he fell backward onto his haunches. "It… It was put forth by Spyro himself."

Elenar couldn't believe what she was reading. She fell back into her cushion and finished off another glass of water; it was far from strong enough for her liking. As her head felt like it was spinning, she glanced over at Rune; this just couldn't be happening.

"Where do you get off, Lantel?!" Sandra demanded. "You can't just pick a fight with whomever dragon I like!"

"This isn't just about YOU, Sandra." Lantel snapped.

"You've…" Elenar's eyes narrowed as she looked back at the red prince. "You've been planning on doing this for a while, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have." Lantel said proudly.

Elenar groaned once again, and shook her head. "And, you've wanted to use this challenge as a means to physically assault my son?"

"He shouldn't have to hide under your cloak, Queen Elenar." Lantel snapped. "It's about time he be a REAL dragon and face the consequences of his actions."

"What actions?" Urobos demanded in exasperation. "What has Rune done to **you**?"

"My reasons are my own." Lantel snorted. "I challenge his behavior, and he must fight me in the arena. If I'm denied this, then I'm going to report this violation of draconian law to every noble house in the land! They won't stand for a violation of a noble's rights!"

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" Elenar howled. She slammed her forepaws down and glared down at Lantel. "You want to have your challenge? Then you'll GET your precious challenge. You and Rune and will face off in the arena in two days' time, at high noon!" She growled in her throat. "Are you SATISFIED, Prince Lantel?"

The prince put on a sardonic grin. "I will be, when I'm the victor."

Elenar blew smoke from her nostrils and leaned back. "You and Rune are not to speak to one another until the battle starts. Now get out."

Lantel had a smirk of satisfaction despite the glares on the older dragons' faces. He bowed his head in respect toward them, and then turned around with a flourish of his cape. He silently cast an angry aside glance at Rune, who sucked in a breath and looked away. Sandra quickly shot Rune a sympathetic frown before following her brother out of the chamber.

Once the twins were gone, Elenar gave a quiet sigh. She looked at her plate and had to try hard not to get sick to her stomach; the shouting had ruined her appetite.

"Excuse me…" Cyrus said across the way. Elenar glanced up to see her other son rise from his seat. "I'm done eating. Is it alright if I-?"

"Just go." Elenar huffed. "I'll see you later, Cyrus."

Cyrus nodded to his mother, and then said his goodbyes to his other family members. Lastly he nudged Rune in the shoulder before taking off to leave through the same doors that the twins left through. Elenar took a deeper breath, and then glared at Rune.

"Why?" She demanded. "Why did you have to get _intimately_ involved with Princess Sandra?"

"I… I couldn't help it?" Rune said awkwardly. "You and Grandfather have always said that some feelings just… happen." He flapped his wings. "And, well… they happened."

"But we never said that you should get so close to… to…" Urobos shivered. "No, I can't say it out loud." He wrinkled his nostrils and glowered. "You don't understand the risks involved in that kind of intimacy, young dragon."

"What risks?" Rune demanded.

"What if Lantel had burst in while you were in the middle of an act of intimacy, no matter how harmless it may be?" Urobos declared. "He might have attacked you right then and there. A lot of brothers have that instinct regarding their sisters."

"I just can't believe you would sneak into a dragoness's bedroom in the middle of the night." Elza declared. "That's not like you at all."

Rune sighed. "I know, Aunt Elza."

"So then WHY did you do it?" Albanion demanded. "What possessed you?"

Rune flinched. He fidgeted with his talons on the tablecloth and took in a deep breath. His eyes darted away, and his lips tugged back in a slight growl. But it didn't seem directed at anyone at the table; it was like the young dragon was growling at himself. The adults at the table all exchanged curious and worried glances. Elenar suddenly felt a bad feeling.

"Rune, look at me." Elenar insisted. Her son locked eyes with her yet again. There was something just behind his eyes… something that gave her a terrible feeling.

"Rune… did someone **make you** go to Sandra's room?" Elenar asked.

Rune took a deep breath. "HE made me go to Sandra." He flapped his wings. "He took advantage of my feelings for her, as well as my stress. But I managed to take back control before I… did the deed."

A chill crept through the air. Albanion and Elza fell back and grimaced, while Urobos became uneasy. Elenar did her best to remain calm and collected. For years, she'd known that there was a scar on her son's mind, left in the wake of the Malefor Ordeal. An altar-ego was always there in Rune's head; trying to influence him this way or that. But she couldn't tell anyone in the noble court about it; after all, that scar was left because Malefor has possessed her son and twisted his body to wreak havoc. And even if this presence had caused trouble for Rune… Elenar couldn't cancel the fight over it. It had to be kept a secret. Nobody could know.

"Rune, I want you to prepare for the challenge of combat." Elenar said plainly. "I don't expect you to throw the fight… but maybe Lantel should win."

Rune flinched. "Why?"

"Because he won't be satisfied until he wins." Elenar snorted. "I've dealt with his type before. He's not going to swallow his pride any time soon. Just let him have this victory; let him savor whatever vengeance he wants. Because if he loses, he's only going to try even harder to assault you."

"But what if he uses the victory to gloat?" Rune insisted. "What if he insists on fighting me again anyway? Am I just supposed to let him bully me?"

"If he goes too far, then of course we'll put a stop to it." Elenar stamped her paw. "But at the moment, he's got draconian law on his side, and all I can do is enforce the law…" She then sighed and frowned at her son. "And in the meantime, I want you to meditate with Spyro and Cynder as often as you can. Their presence is the best thing to help keep HIM from taking control of you."

"Alright…" Rune sighed. He rose from his seat and turned to leave… only to stop and cast a frustrated look at his mother. "But what about Runileon? I still don't know anything about him."

Elenar flinched, but then sighed. "If Lantel wins the challenge, then I'll tell you everything about him. Is that fair?"

"Alright; it's better than nothing…" Rune sighed. "Good day, everyone. I need to go and… meditate."

"Hmph, sounds like a good idea…" Urobos raised an eye ridge. "Perhaps Cynder can get through to you where we can't."

Rune just rose from his seat and made to leave; he didn't even bother with any goodbyes. Elenar watched as her son hade to leave the chamber. And once he was gone, she slumped in her seat and sighed. Just like that, her tiny speck of unease at the banquet table and grown to completely engulf whatever happy feelings she had. She put her forepaws on her head and sighed.

"Elenar?" Urobos asked uneasily. "Are you alright?"

"What am I to do, Urobos?" She asked as she looked at him. "No matter who wins that duel, King Horus isn't going to be happy when he learns my son has been fraternizing with her daughter."

"Maybe some good can come of the romance blooming between Rune and Sandra." Elza said. She placed a forepaw on Elenar's shoulder. "If those two become serious about each other, then perhaps Horus will give his blessings for them to be together."

"As if younger generations ever care if their parents approve of budding romance." Albanion snorted. The comment made Elenar flinch. Albanion saw this, and grimaced. "Err, I meant no disrespect, Elenar."

"It's fine…" Elenar just sighed and rose to her feet. "I… I think I need another drink."

Albanion and Elenar exchanged uneasy glances. They soon rose up to stand beside Elenar as she med to leave the banquet hall. Urobos, meanwhile, just fell back onto his haunches and grimaced.

"I suppose I'll tend to the arrangements for the arena match." The aged drake sighed. "You just… take it easy today, Elenar."

"Right…" Elenar turned around and made for the exit with Albanion and Elza just behind her. The guards saluted the queen and pushed the doors open for her. But Elenar didn't bother with a doorway; with a stamp of her forepaw, a great pool of shadows emerged around her. She shut her eyes and let herself sink down into the magic. It stayed open just long enough for Albanion and Elza to follow her down.

And as the magic whisked her off through the city, Elenar sighed and reflected on the past once again. Young infatuation always lead to trouble; who else but she could attest to that?

~~…~~

Lantel and Sandra walked down the corridor side by side. The princess shot her brother several nasty glares, but he wasn't fazed. He'd made his declaration, and now he looked forward to dishing out some well-deserved justice toward Prince Rune.

"I can't believe you're doing this, Lantel." Sandra snapped. "Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone?"

"Because there are injustices that need to be fixed, Sandra." Lantel snapped back. "And rolling over and letting the prince pound you in the rear isn't going to fix things."

The dragoness balked, and then snarled; tiny flames shot from her nostrils. "We weren't going to do THAT! You know that Rune's too much of a sweetheart to try something so vulgar!"

"And that's the only reason you that you two wouldn't do that?" Lantel scoffed. "Are you suggesting that you'd be perfectly fine with whatever humiliations the prince forced upon you if he had the backbone to try it?"

"You better stop before I rip out YOUR backbone!" Sandra growled and dug her talons into the floor. Lantel just puffed out his chest and loomed over his sister; She knew he was right, even if she didn't want to-

"Hey, asshole!" Someone shouted from behind.

Lantel growled. He exhaled through his nostrils and turned around, and saw none other than Prince Cyrus stomping down the hallway. Sandra saw him and turned around with a groan as he approached.

"Well, if it isn't the Princess." Lantel snorted. "What brings you out and about to-?"

"Where do you get off challenging Rune to a fight?!" Cyrus hissed. He came to a stop and dug his talons into the floor in the same manner as Sandra "You know damn well that he doesn't like fighting!"

Lantel just rolled his eyes. "Because he's a cretin who thinks he can do whatever he wants. Kind of like YOU."

"He doesn't think like that, and you know it!" Cyrus snapped. "In fact, I'm not entirely convinced that he even went to make out with your sister at all."

"Excuse me, I'm right here!" Sandra snapped. She stood in front of Cyrus and growled at him. "And I'll have you know that your brother is welcome in my room whenever he wants."

Cyrus just rolled his eyes and stepped around Sandra to keep glaring at Lantel. "So maybe Rune DID make out with her. Boo hoo for you, Lantel!" He scoffed at the big red drake. "How about you give me a REAL reason you want to fight my brother!"

Lantel's eyes narrowed. He leaned his head down and stared angrily at the black prince. "Because he's the closest thing I'll ever get to getting revenge on Baneth."

Cyrus blinked in surprise. Sandra turned around and looked up incredulously at her brother. "Excuse me?"

"That's all you're getting out of me, Sandra." Lantel turned around and whipped his tail around in her face.

Sandra glowered at her brother, but not with nearly as much anger as Cyrus. In the blink of an eye, Cyrus used his time magic to put himself back in Lantel's path. As Lantel recoiled, Cyrus fanned out his wings and put on the angriest face he could.

"So it's because he's a black dragon, is it?!" Cyrus demanded.

"Get out of my way, Princess." Lantel scowled at him.

"If you really have an issue with black dragons, if you REALLY want to get into a scrap, then challenge ME!" Cyrus growled. He stood up as tall as he could to glare daggers into Lantel's eyes. He surrounded his body with elemental lightning and stamped the ground in a show of force.

"You and I have been butting heads for ages!" Cyrus screamed. "If you want to fight someone, then fight me! FIGHT ME!"

Lantel glared back with just as much seething hatred as the black prince. But he didn't move to attack, and he didn't growl. He just rolled his eyes and casually walked around the side of Cyrus to continue down the hallway.

"I'm not giving you the satisfaction." Lantel huffed. "Come on, Sandra; we've got to send a letter to Dad."

"Fine…" Sandra just scoffed. She walked around Cyrus and made to follow after her brother. Cyrus's eye twitched; he was downright bewildered by how Lantel refused him. But he wasn't going to take that so easily.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Cyrus bellowed. He stomped after Lantel and Sandra, who refused to look back.

"You're not worth it." Lantel said. He turned a corner, where some cheetah guards were standing by. Lantel leaned his head up to speak casually to the guards. "Prince Cyrus is being rather bothersome, and is trying to interfere with the scheduled challenge. Please inform Lady Elenar of his intrusion."

Cyrus flinched in disbelief as the guards saluted Lantel. They turned to glare at Cyrus, but he immediately vanished from the hallway thanks to more of his time magic. Once he was sure that Cyrus was gone, Lantel snorted in content and made to move on down the hall.

"Good riddance…" Sandra sighed. "I can only stand so many arrogant princes in one day."

"Oh, is that a dig at me again?" Lantel growled. "I'll have you know, Sandra, that I'm ultimately trying to look after you."

"Yeah, sure…" Sandra rolled her eyes. "As if I'm a princess that needs such love and affection from her darling brother…"

The two resumed bickering as they continued down the hall toward their rooms. The guards just shrugged and got back to standing at attention. And just down the hall, around a corner, Prince Cyrus was lurking. He scowled as he took harsh breaths through his nostrils.

Cyrus was so ready to leap into a fight with Lantel right then and there. He would have wiped that smug grin off Lantel's face and used it to wipe up the fiery prince's blood from the carpet. Cyrus imagined so many ways he'd use his awesome magical power to break the spirit of that imbecile… and yet Lantel refused to fight him. If Cyrus were to leap out and attack unprovoked, he'd look like such a violent jackass. Everyone would be chewing him out for abusing his powers.

So of course, it would be Rune who got the chance to beat some sense into Lantel… and he didn't even want to! Once again Rune was being given everything that Cyrus wanted: and Cyrus had no choice but to watch from afar as Rune didn't even appreciate what he was given. Even in hatred, Lantel preferred Rune's company over Cyrus.

"Damn it…" Cyrus scowled. "Why am I always rejected and denied?"

Cyrus made to walk back to his room. Even in his seething anger, tears rolled down his face.

"I'm a black prince, too!"

~~…~~

Two days went by faster than Rune would have liked.

The Deep Shadows quickly rescheduled their classes to make sure that Rune and Lantel never stood in the same room together, for fear that a fight would break out prematurely. Rune was relieved at first, but soon it became apparent that the Deep Shadows thought he would start trouble rather than Lantel. Getting the stink eye from Grail was bad enough, but from the entire roster of his teachers? How grueling.

For now, Rune had the arena challenge coming within the hour. He stood in his room and gradually prepared for the battle by putting on a set of silver armor. It had its practical purposes, to be sure, but everyone insisted that he have it polished to shine in the light of the arena. It would put on an interesting show, they said.

Before he left, he wanted to see if Spyro or Cynder could offer up some advice. So, he traced the circles on the floor and sat in mediation. It wasn't long before the smiling form of Cynder sat on her haunches across from him.

"Hello again, Sunshine." She nodded.

Rune looked around and sighed; still no sign of Lord Spyro. He sat down on his own haunches. "Just what could the spirit of a legendary hero have to do that keeps him so busy?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised what ancient spirits have to do, Rune." Cynder chuckled. "Now, shall I presume that you want to ask me for advice yet again?"

"Well… kind of." Rune sighed. "Honestly I was hoping that Spyro could tell me what to do for once."

"Well, sadly he's too busy right now." The black dragoness nodded her head. "And something tells me you're not in the mood to hear what I have to say for the third day in a row about your little issue with this Prince Lantel." 

"Right…" Rune rubbed his upper foreleg and sighed; he'd come to meditate several times ever since the challenge was declared. Cynder mostly told him what he'd heard from the Deep Shadows: don't use this challenge as a means to beat Lantel to a pulp. That Rune should consider the consequences of the challenge if Lantel were to win or lose. But even after explaining that he had no choice but to fight, everyone always told Rune the same thing; that he shouldn't have gotten into this mess by fraternizing with Sandra.

"I'm beginning to think that I have to let Lantel beat me senseless over being with his sister…" Rune sighed again. "And I can't even tell anybody that Sandra and I almost…" He shivered and growled. "The point is that it was Runefor's fault; he took control and went after what he wanted!"

"_**Don't act like you didn't want it, either!"**_ Runefor hissed from far at the back of the area. _**"You like her just as much as I do!"**_

"Hush up, you!" Cynder growled at Runefor. The white dragon yelped and curled up in a ball. The dragoness then sighed and looked back down at Rune in pity.

"If you and Sandra truly care for one another, then you wouldn't want to do anything that hurts the other." Cynder said. "Whatever the outcome of your arena fight, if Sandra still wants to be with you, then that could be a sign that you're meant to be together." She relaxed upon the floor and wrapped her tail about her legs. "Just remember to try and take things slowly; affectionate kisses and hugs are a fine way for young dragons to bond together."

"Uh… okay." Rune flushed and scratched his arm again; he tried not to think about moments of intimacy with Sandra.

Suddenly there was a distant knocking on a door somewhere beyond the glyph circle.

"Prince Rune!" Wraith's voice bellowed from beyond. "You're expected in the arena soon!"

"I guess I have to go…" Rune grumbled. He stood up and bowed his head to Cynder. "Thank you, Lady Cynder."

"You're more than welcome, Sunshine." Cynder chuckled. "Just be sure to tell your brother to pop in for a chat sometime; I haven't spoken with him in a while."

"Right…"

Rune sighed as he made his way down the long corridor toward the arena. He could already hear the sounds of an eager crowd as they waited for the spectacle to begin. Wraith walked alongside him the entire time; he constantly glared at the prince's back. The crimson drake went off on some lecture about how he expected so much more from Rune. The prince growled under his breath; how many times did he have to hear that.

They kept walking until they arrived at the doorway that led out into the arena from the western side. Chalice, Sandra and Cyrus were all gathered at the door and watching as Rune approached.

"Well, here we are…" Wraith snorted. "I'll be in the bleachers. Try not to get too messed up, Rune."

Before Rune could reply back to him, Wraith snapped his talons and disappeared. Rune just groaned and made to approach the doorway. Naturally the others were upon Rune the instant he got close enough.

"Hey, guys." Rune sighed. "You here to see the fight?"

"Why wouldn't we be here?" Sandra asked.

"Are you really sure you want to go through with this?" Chalice asked.

"I have no choice." Rune said. "Lantel's the one who made the challenge. I can't back out; he's not even taking a victory by default; he really, REALLY wants to fight me."

"Well, I'm off to the bleachers to watch the battle." Sandra said. "Technically I'm supposed to be rooting for my brother. But…" She leaned in and planted a kiss on Rune's cheek. "Try to go easy on him, okay Rune? Well all know how this is going to end."

"Uh… right." Rune said with a blush. He felt compelled to hug Sandra with a wing before she took off. But once she was gone, he sighed again and forced himself forward.

"Whatever happens, we'll be rooting for you." Cyrus said. He leaned in to whisper into his brother's ear frill. "Kick his arse, Rune."

Rune stiffened; he could see the fury hidden in his brother's eyes. "Uh… I'll do what I can, Cyrus."

Rune strode outward into the expanse of the arena and looked around. There was a full house in the crowd; the most he'd ever seen in the arena bleachers before. The area was wide enough to double as a coliseum, if Warfang didn't already have one. Across to the east, Prince Lantel strode forward from his doorway. The red prince was decked out in sparkling golden armor, with a visor that covered most of his face.

Rune gulped as he came to a stop and stood in a battle stance. Lantel stopped across from him and snorted; the red prince looked ready to throw down right then and there. But instead he turned toward the north to gaze up at a special booth in the side of the arena. Rune turned and followed Lantel's gaze up to Elenar.

The high queen stood proud and tall upon her cushion, with Urobos and Dona on either side of her. The rest of the Deep Shadows were gathered as well; it made Rune shake to see so many of them passing judgment with their eyes all at once. The only two who weren't scowling were Urobos, who was uneasy, and Dona, who had the faintest smirk as she leaned back to enjoy the show.

The high queen rose up tall, and everyone in the crowd went silent. She cleared her throat and stamped her paws as a show of dominance over everyone else.

"Prince Lantel of the Pyrus Volcanoes had issued a challenge of combat in the arena." Elenar said loud and clear. "As tradition goes, the challenger has one final chance to call off his-"

"Not happening!" Lantel shouted. "He's not getting out of this that easily!"

"Right…" Elenar snorted in frustration. "Next time, wait for me to finish speaking, Prince Lantel."

She looked over at Urobos, who cleared his own throat and stood up tall. "The rules for the battle are as follows…"

Rune took steady breaths as he listened to his grandfather give the rules. He struggled to psyche himself up for when he needed to spring into action.

"…Armor may be removed, but after it falls off, it's not to be used to attack your opponent…"

_**You ready to deal with this cretin once and for all?**_ Runefor asked at the back of his mind.

_Shut up._ Rune snorted. _He's going to win._

_**So you're just giving up?**_ Runefor scoffed.

"…the match will end if either combatant is knocked out, or if the challenger yields."

"Yeah, right." Lantel gave a growl. The prince glared at Rune, who shivered.

_**Look, he's mocking you even now!**_ Runefor exclaimed. _**Wipe that look off his ugly mug for good!**_

_If he beats me, then Mom will finally tell me about Runileon_. Rune declared. _Your stupid mistake might actually pay off for once!_

"..And as final precaution, no elemental magic is permitted during the match." Urobos finished.

Rune was halfway through sighing in relief before Lantel's muzzle fell opened.

"What?!" Lantel roared. Urobos blinked and looked down at him.

"We need to ensure that this is a fair fight." Elenar said. "We can't have your life be put in danger-"

"Oh, COME ON!" Lantel stamped his paw. "You think this challenge is going to have any meaning if the fight is rigged?!"

Elenar blinked. She exchanged glances with Dona and Urobos, who were a tad perplexed. The high queen then looked back down at Lantel. "If this match is rigged, then it's in your favor, Prince Lantel."

"Oh no! I'm not having any of that!" Lantel stood up and sucked in a breath. "I didn't issue a challenge just to be handed a cheap victory. If I'm fighting at my best, then HE should fight at his best! I am NOT Rune's lesser!"

The crowd muttered uneasily, while Elenar exchanged incredulous glances with Dona and Urobos. Soon all eyes were upon Rune, who stepped back and grimaced uneasily.

_**And look at that! He's just signed his own hospital admittance papers!**_ Runefor chuckled. Rune just growled and wracked his talons on the floor; why wouldn't Lantel make it easy for either of them?

"Well, if you demand my son to fight unrestrained, then that's how it shall be…" Elenar said flatly. She cast a glance down at Rune, who shrank back. Elenar's eyes were sunken in, and she held her jaw in place. The black-hided prince could see the disappointment in her eyes. There was no getting out of this battle easily.

"Very well, then." Urobos sighed. "Elemental magic is allowed. But Furies are forbidden. Let's not destroy the arena, shall we?"

"Fine by me…" Lantel snorted.

"Enough dawdling…" Elenar stood tall and flapped her wings. "BEGIN!"

Cheers of delight erupted from the crowd as Lantel gave a powerful roar. He spread his wings and turned to glare right at Rune, who gulped and stepped back. Lantel blew smoke from his nostrils as he charged forward.

Dona snickered as she watched the fight unfold. She glanced at Urobos and Elenar, who sat back with uneasy expressions.

"What's gotten into you two?" Dona asked. "I would think you'd be pleased to see the future High King demonstrate his skill in a noble battle."

"What kind of battle is this?" Urobos snorted. "It's one prideful prince picking a fight with another prince who fooled around with the former prince's sister."

"Definitely sounds like something nobles do to me." Dona gave a laugh. Elenar flashed the shadowy dragoness a hateful scowl. Dona blinked in surprise; it was almost enough to make her shiver. But nonetheless, Dona stood tall to watch the show; it would definitely be interesting to watch.

~~…~~

Rune crashed against a wall as he struggled to evade a fiery blast from Lantel. He then dodged around the perimeter of the area as fireballs chased him up and down the place. The most magic Rune used was to shield himself from fire damage. But Lantel wasn't one to give up easily; he charged after the black prince and unleashed every bit of magic he could muster.

Rune panted and groaned as bursts of flames struck against his icy armor. He looked up at the crowd; most of the younger dragons were confused by how Rune wasn't fighting back. A few of them seemed quite disappointed.

"What's going on?!" Someone shouted. "Why is Rune being a coward?!"

Rune just snorted; he had to think of the bigger picture. He wanted answers from his mother, and if running was the best he could do, then-

"FIGHT ME!" Lantel screamed. He rammed into Rune's waist and knocked him onto his paws. Rune cried out as he rolled around on the arena floor and landed on his side. He gazed up to see Lantel digging his talons into the floor and extended his wings. "Fight me, coward!"

Rune scowled; he was quickly growing sick of that word. He forced himself to roll over onto his feet and rise up to stand his ground.

"What do you want from me?!" Rune screamed at Lantel.

"I just told you, imbecile!" Lantel growled. "I want you to FIGHT!"

He sucked in a breath and spat out a quick fireball. Rune ducked under the attack and beat his wings indignantly.

"Is this seriously because I spent time with Sandra?!" Rune snapped. "I can't help it if she likes me! I like her back!" He spread his wings out. "Just let it go, Lantel!"

"This is NOT! ABOUT! SANDRA!" Lantel screamed. He focused his eyes on Rune's and clawed at the ground furiously. "It's about YOU, and what your family has done to mine!"

"What?" Rune blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you have any idea what the last four years have been like?!" Lantel bellowed at Rune as he blew flames from his nostrils. "The shame and humiliation my family has had to endure?!"

"What humiliation?" Rune exclaimed. "Isn't your family doing fairly well for itself?"

"No, you DUMBASS!" Lantel hissed. He stomped forward, while Rune stepped back a few paces.

_**Ooh, he looks pretty upset.**_ Runefor chided, the first he'd said since the fight began.

_Shut up…_ Rune took a deep breath. "Lantel, explain yourself!"

"My father Horus is a laughingstock among the noble court in Ignys!" Lantel snarled. "Ever since the day when your father attacked Warfang!"

"Wh-What?" Rune flinched. He dodged out of the way as Lantel unleashed several more blasts his way. Rune panted heavily as struggled to get away. But while he wasn't looking, he tripped over a loose chunk of rock and fell over onto his side. Before Rune could get back up, he was grabbed from behind and dragged across the floor by Lantel.

"My father gave up almost immediately before King Baneth." Lantel grasped Rune's helmet and smashed it against a pillar. Everyone in the crowd gasped in alarm as Rune cried out in pain. And while the air was silent, Lantel leaned in to shout into Rune's ear frill.

"My father, once the pride of Warfang and Ignys alike, turned belly-up. And then, when your MOM came back from the dead, he just up and handed the ivory crown to her in a heartbeat!"

Rune struggled to get free of Lantel's grip by sliding into his shadow. But the red prince grabbed Rune's neck with his jaws and pulled him out. Lantel swung his neck around and sent the shorter prince flying a few feet away. Rune landed with a thud and panted in pain as Lantel stomped toward him.

"To this day, they call my father a coward!" Lantel growled. "They say that he'll bend over and let YOUR Family do whatever the fuck they please!" He dug his talons into the ground as he loomed above Rune. "And worse yet, my father reassigned my sister and I to this damn school! Where we have to live with YOU!"

Lantel swung his talons down to slash at Rune's face. The black prince yelped and tuck-and-rolled out of the way as Lantel cut into the floor. Lantel just snarled and charged after Rune again.

"And if that wasn't bad enough, my sister decided to get into your study-group, where she's been _hitting on you_!" Lantel roared. "My own sister, trying to suck up to the same damn family who humiliated my father!"

"Screw you, Lantel!" Sandra screamed from the audience.

"Shut up!" Lantel barked up at her. Rune took this opportunity to scramble across to the other side of the arena. When Lantel realized this, he snarled in rage and spewed more fireballs in Rune's direction. Rune dodged around the bulk of the attacks, but was hit in the flank by the last one. He collapsed onto the floor yet again and watched as Lantel approached.

"Stop holding back!" Lantel snapped.

_**Yes. Stop holding back.**_ Runefor said. _**Show him what you're made up.**_

"I don't want to fight you, damnit!" Rune exclaimed. He got up onto his paws and panted harder than ever. "I'm sorry that you've had to go through all of this. But fighting me won't prove anything." He forced a smile onto his face. "You win, okay? Let's just call this off already."

"FUCK NO!" Lantel roared. He spread his forelegs and charged up his magic. "You think I'm going to just bend over and let you do what you want?! You think I'm afraid of a black dragon?! Well I'm NOT!"

Lantel unleashed a torrent of flames from his maw, which flew toward Rune at high speed. Rune curled up and surrounded himself with a layer of icy magic. The ice barrier protected him from the bulk of the flames, but melted to near nothing right at the end. Rune winced as a bit of the magic stung his back. But before he could move to get away, he as struck in the side by Lantel and knocked over again. He landed on his belly and groaned as Lantel barreled after him yet again.

"Stop dicking around and FIGHT ME!" Lantel screamed as she smashed his fist down on Rune's back. "Use your full power, you coward! I want the world to know that I'm the first in a long line of fire dragon royalty to face off against a black dragon at his full might!"

Lantel forcibly rolled Rune over onto his back. He then took several paces back and flew hot steam from his maw. He panted heavily, letting his magic burn under his scales. Lantel didn't make another move to attack. He just stood waiting… and waiting…

Lantel wanted Rune to make a move. The black prince panted heavily as he forced himself onto his haunches. Rune's body ached; every movement reminded him of the beating he'd just taken. The air was achingly silent; Rune could swear that he could hear the heartbeats of the crowd.

All Rune had to do was nothing at all. Lantel would tire himself out eventually, or Queen Elenar could end the match prematurely. Rune didn't have to fight; he could lose, and finally get the answers he wanted. It didn't matter if Lantel gloated about this later; he could have his pride, and Rune could swallow his own.

So, then why was Rune so angry? Why did his blood boil? Why did he have to endure Lantel's ranting, raving, and beat-downs? He dug his talons into the floor and growled. Rune's heartbeat increased dramatically and he shook and writhed on the floor.

There was laughter up above. Rune's ear frills twitched; it was a familiar, mocking laughter he'd hear several times before. The prince that loomed overhead tilted his head back and cackled, just as he always did when he knocked Rune to the ground. Time and again, Rune could never beat him.

"Well, is that all?" Jonathan asked sardonically. "I'd expected more, Desert Beetle!"

More laughter came, but not from Jonathan alone. It came from the others in the arena; all the other students who joined Prince Jonathan in his torment of Rune. So many faces, so many other faces surrounded Rune as they took delight in his latest in a long line of humiliating beatings. Rune gasped his head as the laughter got louder; they were always mocking him. Always taking delight in the weak little fire dragon who had no other means of defending himself…

But he _wasn't_ just a fire dragon, was he? Rune's core rumbled as realization dawned on him. Oh no, he was so much more; and he'd make it clear once and for all just who exactly they were mocking…

~~…~~

Lantel stood tall as he panted heavily. He'd never taken such a delight in a combat arena before. He watched as Rune just lay on the ground, refusing to move. It was satisfying, Lantel had to admit. But it wasn't how he wanted to end things. If Rune didn't finally unleash what he'd had, then how could Lantel tell anyone he defeated a black dragon in combat? Winning by default? How pathetic was that?

But after a while, Rune finally stirred; he stood up on all fours and shook in place as he gazed down at his forepaws. The crowed started to murmur as they waited for Prince Rune to make a move. Lantel blew more steam from his maw as his talons wracked against the floor.

"Well?" Lantel demanded. "I'm waiting, Scribbles!"

"I tried to play nice…" Rune said lowly.

The crowd murmured in confusion and unease. Cyrus, Tina and Chalice all exchanged uneasy glances. Sandra draped her forepaws over the side of the banister and wagged her tail. What was the prince doing?"

"What was that?" Lantel demanded. He turned his head and motioned toward an ear frill. "I didn't quite catch that, Scribbles."

"I **said** that I tried to play nice…" Rune repeated. He gave a growl from his throat as he lifted his head up… and glared at Lantel with his wicked, yellow eyes. "But I won't do it TWICE!"

Lantel flinched in surprise and alarm as Rune immediately leaped through the air, talons extended. The red prince dodged to the side as Rune sliced into the stone floor. A feint, purple aura surrounded Rune's back as he whirled around to snarl at Lantel.

"Wh-What's with your eyes?" Lantel demanded.

"You wanted my full power? Well you've GOT IT!" Rune screamed the last part of his sentence at full blast. A series of dark red waves erupted from his maw and struck Lantel full blast. The red prince collapsed onto the ground and shivered a bit as tendrils lapped at his mind.

"That was fear magic!" Wraith exclaimed from the booth.

When Lantel looked up again, his vision was clouded over by red mist. He looked around and rumbled uneasily as he tried to spot Rune. And when he finally did, two sinister yellow eyes barreled toward Lantel at high speed. The red prince howled and unleashed a burst of flames to protect himself.

But Rune counted Lantel's fire with a blast of powerful cyclones. The winds spiraled in such a way as to suck every bit of flame from Lantel's maw and dissipate them into nothingness. They also took some of Lantel's breath; he coughed and gagged as he struggled to keep breathing. And while Lantel was too busy gasping for breath, he didn't notice the arcs of lightning that flew from Rune's maw and struck him on the back. Lantel howled in pain and twitched so violently that he lost his footing and collapsed onto the arena floor.

"What's wrong, Lantel?!" Rune cackled as he spiraled around the injured prince. "I thought you wanted this!"

Lantel struggled to push the lightning away so he could fight again. But Rune didn't give him the chance; the black prince charged forward at speeds exceeding what he had before. Lantel cried out as he was knocked off his feet and sent flying several feet against the side of a stone pillar. The red prince collapsed into a heap on the floor as Rune bore down upon him in seconds. The black prince filled his forepaws with earth magic and slashed furiously at Lantel's armor. Talons scraped against steel as the gold plating was torn from Lantel's back. But Rune didn't even stop there; he jammed his talons into Lantel's scales and traced deep, nasty gashes into the flesh.

Lantel screamed and flailed his limbs about. He struggled to get free, But Rune climbed onto his back and pinned him down with his own weight. Rune also grabbed Lantel's head and slammed it repeatedly against the side of the pillar. Over and over Rune smashed Lantel's head into the stone, until finally parts of the red prince's helmet cracked and split open. Rune then let go and rose up from Lantel's body as he moaned in pain.

Rune loomed over Lantel a malevolent glee as the red prince looked up at him in fear.

"How's THAT for fighting you?!" Rune laughed.

"I… I'm sorry." Lantel panted. He struggled to force himself to look Rune in those hideous eyes. "I-I yield! I yield! You win!"

"It's too late for THAT, fucker!" Rune declared. He sucked in a deep breath, and the purple aura burned ever bright about his scales. The black prince extended his talons toward Lantel's neck as purple lightning danced across it. Lantel gasped in horror; his eyes widened as he struggled with all the strength he had left to escape. But Rune was STRONGER, thanks to his magic; there was no hope of escape for Lantel.

"No, please!" Lantel flailed about in Rune's grip. "What are you doing?!"

Rune never felt so strong in his lift. He beamed with pride as he gazed down at the cowering prince. Rune brought a talon down close to Lantel's face; he was going to make sure that the red prince, this little boastful PRICK, never forgot the day that he decided to pick a fight with a REAL DRAGON! He brought the purple, crackling talon down toward Lantel's eyes, and…

"ENOUGH!" Screamed Elenar from above.

Rune flinched. He pulled back his talon and looked up in time to see the high queen come to a landing a short distance away. He looked her right in the eyes and saw her furious glare as she stomped forward

In an instant, Rune's magic was gone. The purple aura faded away, and Rune's mind became rational once again. And in place of his pride, Rune felt fear. He scrambled backward a few paces and collapsed onto his haunches as his mother angrily loomed over him. Rune's blood turned to ice, and he lowered his head submissively before her.

Elenar held her scowl as she glanced between Rune and Lantel. The red prince shivered as he struggled to get back up onto his own feet. The crowd had gone silent again; one could hear a pin drop in the arena.

"This match is over." Elenar said coldly. "The both of you LOSE."

Rune didn't say anything; he just held his head down before the queen and shivered. Grail and Wraith flew down to land beside the queen; neither of them looked pleased with Rune.

"Get Prince Lantel to the medical wing and treat his wounds." Elenar ordered. She then scowled in Rune's direction. "And escort my son to his quarters; he's to remain there for the rest of the day."

"Yes, Your Grace." Grail and Wraith said. Grail went over to escort Lantel, while Wraith grabbed Rune by the mane.

"Come on, you." Wraith snapped under his breath as he snapped his talons. "Congrats on winning. I hope you're proud of yourself."

Rune just held his tongue and gazed down at his forepaws in shame. Runefor had taken control of his body again… and it nearly cost another dragon his life.

~~…~~

Greetings, friends and loved ones.

This whole chapter involved something that I wanted to add to the main story; Rune steadily losing control of his body to Runefor at pivotal moments. But it's not a switch; Runefor doesn't just magically steal Rune's body whenever he wants. It all has to do with stress; things that eat away at Rune's mental faculties and make him erupt into anger. You don't think rationally when you're angry… and you quickly come to hate yourself after you've calmed down. And that, my friends, is Runefor in a nutshell.

_Tenebra ecce Veritas_


	10. Act 1, Chapter 9

It was the middle of the night. The FTC's caravan rumbled forward carefully and calmly as it strode through the eastern gate of Warfang. After a few twists and turns, the caravan made its way toward the southeastern district of the great city. There was a massive clearing around a town square; reserved specifically for merchant traders to do their business. Once the carriages had come to a complete stop, the dragons and non-dragons stepped out to get to work preparing for the coming day. Many business endeavors were to follow suit. And who was Bergan to resist the chance to make a profit while out on his business?

Tyrrany looked out her window; excitement filled her whole being. Finally, after all this time, the dragoness was in Warfang. She'd heard so many stories about the sights and sounds of the ancient dragon city since she was a dragonling. To finally be there to behold the spires and towers that pierced the night sky… it was a miracle.

Though happy as she was, Tyrrany was careful to make sure her hood was pulled over her head. She looked upon the adjacent city blocks for any signs of the more nocturnal residents of the city; the dark dragons. All it would take was one shadow dragon to emerge from hiding at the wrong time to see what Tyrrany was hiding, a disaster would break loose. And yet STILL, Tyrrany couldn't believe she was really here.

"We're here..." She said with amazement. "We're finally in Warfang!"

"Yeah..." Jonathan agreed, though less excited.

Flame and Arthur were asleep; the red dragon was sprawled out on his side of the couch, and the dragonfly rested against Flame's nose.

Tyrrany smiled a bit at the sight; they always looked quite while sleeping. On a whim, she grabbed one of the loose blankets and carefully draped it over Flame's back. She then smiled at them; she hadn't felt this good in ages. She turned toward her father; the purple drake was carefully adjusting the strings on her violin.

"Father, is it alright if I go for a tour of the city?" She asked eagerly.

Bergan looked over at her as he played a few notes. He sighed and shook his head. "Not now, dear. It's much too late for you to get started."

"But Dad-"

"Please don't argue with me, Tyrrany." Bergan stated solemnly. "I can tell you're much too tired to get a move on."

"No I'm…" The dragoness was interrupted by her own yawn. She then glowered in frustration. "…not."

"Take a tip from Flamaedelus and Arthur." Bergan nodded his head toward them. "Get some sleep for now."

The dragoness sighed in defeat. She also noticed that her limbs were aching, and her eyes were demanding to be shut more and more by the moment.

"I guess you're… right, Dad." She said.

"What about me?" Jonathan asked. Tyrrany shuddered; she'd almost forgotten that her betrothed was right across from her. The earth dragon flourished his cloak as he looked directly at Bergan.

"I don't feel nearly as tired as Annie looks." Jonathan declared. "Why don't I go rally up the gang to prepare for our mission?"

"You should still try to sleep for now, Jonathan." Bergan said as he grasped the violin's bow. "You wouldn't want to try to do battle with the queen's Deep Shadows while passing out mid-fight, would you?"

"I guess you've got a point…" Jonathan shrugged. He took off his cloak and draped it over himself like a blanket. He then gave a slight smile toward Tyrrany. "Want to cuddle up with me for warmth?"

_Want to drop dead?_ Tyrrany growled in her mind. "No, Jonathan. I'm fine on my own."

"Suit yourself…" Jonathan shrugged again. Tyrrany grumbled internally; the longer the two traveled together in the carriage, the more Jonathan got over how frightened he was of her after that night when they almost… The dragoness shook the head to get the memories out; she wasn't sure which way she preferred him, honestly.

Tyrrany and Jonathan did their best to get comfortable on their respective sides of the carriage. The dragoness curled up into a tight ball on her side of her couch, while the earth dragon grabbed a few of the cushions from around the table and formed a makeshift bed on the carriage floor. Eventually, the carriage was filled with the various sounds of four different patterns of snoring: Tyrrany's being the softest, Arthur's being the quickest, Jonathan's being the slowest, and Flame's being the loudest.

Amid the chorus of snores, Bergan turned towards his window. He squinted his eyes and gazed off toward the distant Dragon Spire as it loomed in the heart of Warfang. And up in the sky, the black fortress known as The Nexus hung weightlessly overhead.

Bergan took a few deep breaths; he held the bow of the violin as steadily as he could to begin playing a quiet song. But despite Bergan's best efforts, his forepaw still trembled, filling the air with discordant notes here and there.

How long had it been since he last visited Warfang? When was the last time he skipped merrily through the corridors of the Dragon Spire with his _friends_? How long had it been since the last remains of what he called a family had drifted away from him? No matter how long Bergan had tried to avoid coming here, no matter how much he tried to put off the inevitable… here he was, deep within the heart of Warfang once again.

Bergan struggled to play the song… a song of love. A song of uncertainty of the future. A song that a certain shadowy princess once sang to him long ago.

_I just can't escape this place, can I?_ He scowled as he played a few more notes. _Tell me, Elenar: Do you still hope to make amends with me?_

~~…~~

It wasn't much longer before word of the caravan from Faeshrine reached the ear frills of the Deep Shadows. Chief among them who were interested in reporting the news were Grail and Dona.

Out in the middle of the streets of the less populated district of the city, a pool of shadows opened up in a back alley. And out of this alley stepped Grail and Dona. The General scrunched up his face as he emerged beside an over-stuffed garbage bin.

"Why does she insist on sneaking out to such a miserable place?" Grail grumbled aloud.

"Keep your voice down." Dona snapped under her breath. "You know how she wants to keep this little spot a secret."

"Fine…" Grail said with a snort. "I have other things to keep my temper burning…" He turned and made his way out onto the abandoned street. Dona closed the portal behind herself, and then rushed to follow after the General.

"It's truly unbelievable." Grail hissed. "To think, that despicable purple cretin would have the nerve to send some of his subordinates to our city."

"Oh, calm down, cyclops." Dona scolded. "Thinking about how much you hate him over and over will only send your blood pressure skyrocketing."

Grail flinched, and then scowled at her. Dona merely snorted and stepped around him to keep going. The General just sighed and rolled his eye. "Let's just notify the queen and get out of this smelly place as soon as we can."

The two walked as silently and calmly as they could bear down the lonely cold street. Dona kept track of the street names as they walked; she had overshot the other end of her shadowy portal by a few too many blocks. She cursed herself for her bad luck; she looked at the General, and tried to think of a way to smoothen her own mood. And that's when an idea popped into her head.

"So…" She began as she crept up closer to Grail. "What did you think of the prince's battle?"

Grail snorted and held his head skyward. "That was no battle. It was two boys getting into an argument over a dragoness."

"And do most of these arguments end with one boy spilling the blood of the other's allover the floor?" Dona asked. "I don't recall you ever teaching Rune to be THAT ferocious in a fight. Unless there's a private training session or two that I've missed."

Grail's eye twitched. "I don't know where he got that from. Even when I put students through one of my gauntlets, they're never in life-threatening danger."

"Well it had to come from somewhere…" Dona declared. "Do you think it had something to do with The Ordeal?"

"Look, right now I don't care how or where the prince picked up such ferocity." Grail snapped and stamped his paw. "Let's just get to the queen already!"

"Well fine by me…" Dona snorted. "Just wanted some conversation…"

Grail just groaned and kept walking; this wasn't something he wanted to discuss out in the open. Not that he ever wanted to discuss the prince's ferocity at all. It had been a long while since he'd seen a black dragon unleash so much of their power to completely terrorize their opponent. Not even King Baneth had been so nightmarish in his conquest four years ago.

Grail and Dona came to a stop at the corner of a city-block between two streets. It was the location of a rather quaint bar called _The Hurricos Hearth_. The bar's sign said it was open, although there wasn't much activity going on inside. Grail approached the door and knocked on it. A moment later, a slot on the door opened up as a grey-scaled dragon peered outside.

"Who goes…?" The dragon began to say, only to flinch upon seeing Grail's grisly visage.

"Oh!" Immediately the dragon shut the slot, rattled some chains, and pulled the door inward. He bowed his head in submission. "Come on in, General."

"Hmph…" Grail stepped on through.

The grey dragon was about to close the door, only for Dona to reach out and slam it open. She hissed at him before forcing her way inside. "Is that any way to treat a Deep Shadow?"

"S-Sorry, Lady Dona." The dragon bowed his head and shivered. "I didn't see you in the General's shadow."

"Sure you didn't…" Dona rolled her eyes and followed Grail further into the bar.

The scent of alcohol was present throughout the bar. A few scattered dragons sat around here and there, enjoying themselves in the calmness of the night. The bar was fully stocked with bottles, which a cheetah sorted out before pouring the few patrons some drinks. At the far end of the bar, there sat a dragoness in ebony robes; the same kind of cloak the Deep Shadows war. The dragoness kept her hood on as she took a swift drink from a small glass.

Grail sighed sadly as he saw the dragoness. He walked carefully forward toward her as she called for another bottle. He sat down in the seat beside her, which made her flinch for a moment.

"Good evening, Your Grace." The General whispered.

Elenar sighed as she looked in Grail's direction. She then looked over at Dona, who had taken to standing tall between the two dragons to shield the queen partially from view. Elenar lifted up her cloak a bit to look Grail in the eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered angrily.

"I could ask you the same thing." Grail grunted. "Dona told me you'd be out there tonight." He wracked his talons on the bar and raised his eye ridge. "I never thought I'd see the day when a queen would sneak out of her own palace to fancy herself a drink at a local pub in the slums."

Elenar gave a slight chortle, but she didn't sound happy. "There are some nights when the flat liquid called wine doesn't cut it, Grail."

As the cheetah brought the queen a bottle of some nameless ale, Elenar poured herself a drink and downed it quite suddenly. She then snorted and fell back onto her haunches.

"For example, the night when, hours ago, one of your sons nearly put the prince of an ally nation into critical condition, if not outright mortally wounding him." Elenar said with a snort. "Thus, you have to write an apology letter to the prince's father and ask for supplication, so that he doesn't turn around and declare war on you or swear bloody revenge..."

The queen picked up the bottle to pour herself another drink. She struggled not to belch, but the bubbles came out of her nostrils instead. Elenar grimaced as she put the bottle back down and sighed.

"And, of course, this all happened because your son was driven to violent, murderous rage by a curse placed on him by an evil dragon who's tormenting you from beyond the grave by any means he can."

After the queen downed the last of her glass, she reached for the bottle again, only for Grail to put his forepaw down to block her off.

"I get the point, Your Grace." Grail frowned. "And I think you've poisoned yourself enough."

"Don't make me exile you for treason…" Elenar grumbled. "You big… churlish…" She tried to reach around Grail's forepaw and failed several times. Dona smirked at the sight of the queen floundering around, while Grail just sighed in pity.

Eventually Elenar just grumbled and tried to adopt a regal stance. "What did you want to see me for, anyway?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked…." Dona smirked. She leaned in to whisper into Elenar's ear frill. "Just about an hour ago, a large caravan of traders has arrived from Faeshrine."

The Queen's eyes lit up in shock. "Faeshrine?"

"Aye." Grail answered. "I recommend taking a battalion of soldiers over there right now and forcing them out of our city."

"That seems rather rash, if you ask me." Dona scolded.

"Well, I certainly don't think any minions of the arrogant amethyst should be allowed within a hundred miles of our city." The burly dragon snapped.

"Grail, that's-" Elenar winced and lowered her head down. Grail and Dona looked at the queen as she rubbed the back of her cloaked head with a wing thumb. She took a breath and stood up straight. "Grail, there won't be any battalion harassing the caravan."

"What?" He asked, taken aback.

"They're only innocent traders and merchants, seeking to do business." Elenar continued. "I see no reason to deny them Warfang's hospitality." 

Grail stammered incredulously. "But your majesty-"

"I said that's enough!" Elenar snapped. "Don't make me take that bottle and brain you with it."

Grail harrumphed; as if the queen was tall enough to reach his head, if she could even grasp the bottle. Eventually he just bowed said head and snorted again.

"As you wish, Your Grace." He said calmly. "But at least permit me to escort you back to the palace; the others will be worried sick if you're gone too long."

"Fair enough…" Elenar stood up tall. She shook a bit as she reached into her robes, pulled out a coin-purse, and placed several draconic gems on the counter. "Will this cover it?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." The cheetah bartender whispered as he collected the gems. "The royal family's currency is always valid at our humble bar."

"I'm glad." Elenar smiled. "But I must be off. Goodnight, Sam."

"Goodnight, milady." The bartender bowed his head before rushing off to serve another patron. Elenar, meanwhile, turned to follow Grail and Dona out of the bar. As they walked together, Dona leaned in to whisper to Elenar.

"So, shall I set up negotiations?" She asked.

"Huh?" Elenar replied curiously.

"With the leader of the traders." Dona clarified. "I believe we should establish regulations as to when they may freely operate during the day and night hours."

"Oh." The Queen responded with a sigh. "Very well. You may go speak with the traders' leader and openly decide on when they may operate."

"As you command, Your Majesty." Dona bowed her head. "I'll go meet with them tomorrow morning."

"Alright."

With that established, Elenar allowed Dona and Grail to escort her home. Along the way, Elenar took several deep breaths as she considered the ramifications of the arrival of the caravans. And as the three dragons stepped outside, Elenar looked upon the starlit sky.

_I wonder if Bergan is among them,_ She though sadly.

As Elenar made her way back home, her memories slowly floated to the surface of her mind…

~~…~~

Elenar yawned as she woke upon the mattress. She heard Bergan's snores above her; the purple dragon had fallen asleep with his limbs wrapped tenderly around the shadowy princess. Elenar's face flushed red as she remembered the magical evening the two had shared. She looked upon Bergan's smile as he snored, and couldn't help but giggle.

"Bergan…" She said calmly into the purple dragon's ear frill. She reached out and shook his forepaw. "Wake up, Bergan."

Soon enough, the purple dragon gave a hearty yawn. He reached up to rub his eyes, only to bump into the back of Elenar's horn. His red eyes widened in shock, and he fell backward a bit from her.

"Elenar?" He asked curiously. He then looked down at their naked bodies, and realization dawned on him. "Oh… Oh, yes."

Bergan pulled himself up from Elenar's body and rose to sit on his haunches. Elenar was quick to join him, brushing her flank against his. The purple dragon smiled at this and draped a wing over her back.

"Is it safe to assume you enjoyed the previous night?" Bergan asked curiously.

"Of course." Elenar rose up to plant a kiss on the purple dragon's cheek. "Was I your first?"

"Well… yes." Bergan nodded. "Not that I was saving myself or anything; it was all a matter of coincidence."

"Well, that's… interesting to say." Elenar chuckled. "To be honest, it was my first time as well."

Bergan and Elenar proceeded to gather up their respective pieces of clothing. They then helped each other get dressed for the day.

"I should hurry back home soon." Elenar said. "Father and Mother might just throttle me if they don't hear my report soon."

"Don't worry; you'll be fine." Bergan gave a laugh. "I foresee many years of rulership, Oh Shadow Queen."

"Ah, of course." Elenar nodded. She stood in the mirror and sighed as she adjusted her mane; she never felt more alive. Bergan smiled at her through the reflection of the mirror, and she smiled back. What could have been than waking up after an evening of passion with a dragon as marvelous as Bergan?

"There's something I was meaning to give you, Elenar." Bergan said. "I've got them in a little compartment in my cloak. Hold on…"

"Oh?" Elenar raised an eye ridge. She turned to look at him directly. "Do tell."

Bergan rifled through his cloak for a brief time, a slight grimace here and there. Eventually he pulled out two identical necklaces, both made of the purest Jade. The purple dragon then turned back toward Elenar and presented the necklaces to her.

"These were made by earth dragon artisans all the way in Glenhaven." Bergan smiled.

"Well, they're certainly lovely." Elenar nodded. "But what are they for? You looking to trade or something?"

"What? No!" Bergan exclaimed. "They're gifts."

"Ah. But why are there two?" Elenar raised another eye ridge.

"Well, one's for you, obviously." Bergan said. "And the other is for whomever you wish to give it to: Maybe your closest friend, or your future heir, or your eventual husband. It's all up to you, Elenar."

"I see." She scratched her chin curiously

Elenar took one of the necklaces and walked over to the mirror on the dresser. She unclipped the chain, put it around her neck, and re-clipped it before looking at herself with a smile. The jade sparkled wonderfully in the reflection; every bit of light that bounced off it cast the world in a mesmerizing glow.

"Oh, it's lovely, Bergan." She smiled. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome." Bergan nodded. He picked up his cloak and put it carefully on. "Now, we should probably head for Erebus to explain the plans to rescue your people from this damned war."

"Right…" Elenar nodded. She frowned as the brief visions from Bergan's crystal ball returned to her mind. And when the two hideous yellow eyes glared down at her, she shuddered.

_We need to save my people. I just hope Father doesn't reject the plan._

~~…~~

"NO!" Alexander bellowed. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

When Elenar told Elza and Queen Murkandre about Bergan's vision of the shadow dragons being attacked in the coming months, they were understandably taken aback. And when the purple dragon explained his hopes to rescue the shadow drakes by sheltering them in Faeshrine, they were incredulous. But when the plan was repeated to the king… he was _livid_.

Alexander rose up from his throne and bore down at Bergan and Elenar. Murkandre, Elza and Dona were also present, though they held their tongues. Elenar shivered nervously as she stood before her father, while Bergan carefully grasped one of her forepaws for support.

"Father, please!" Elenar protested. "Everything Bergan has ever predicted in the past has turned out to be true! We can't just sit idly by and-"

"You'd have us all abandon Mount Erebus?!" Alexander snapped. "Would you have us leave the Well of Souls completely unguarded?!" He stomped forward and looked his daughter in the eyes. "Even if I were to believe that this drake's visions are true, even if there IS a chance that my people are in danger… we will NOT leave the Well of Souls just sitting here for anyone to seize power over!"

"Surely something can be done to protect the Well of Souls in your absence." Bergan insisted. "Perhaps some kind of seal over the entryway, or a golem to guard it. There's plenty of time to think of something."

"Shut up!" Alexander snapped at Bergan. He pointed an accusatory talon at the purple dragon's snout. "You know nothing about binding seals, you brat! They're not something that can be summoned forth on a whim."

"Fine then…" Bergan pushed the king's talon out of his face. "Then take the time to figure out what can be done to protect the Well of Souls. But you can't just endanger your people by sitting around in Mount Erebus when there's a war going on." He flapped his wings and looked the shadow king in the eyes. "You need to all get out of here while you still can."

"And I should just take your word for it, then?" Alexander growled. "I should just trust you, a BOY, about what is best for MY people?!"

"I'm not a boy." Bergan snapped. "I've spent years honing my craft as both a merchant and a magician. I've had my fair share of life experience, _Your Highness."_

"My king…" Dona spoke up from the side. Alexander glared over at her; she shuddered, but stood her ground. "Surely there's no harm in heeding Bergan's word, is there?"

"Hmph. I'm through with putting my faith in the words of purple dragons." Alexander snapped. He loomed over Bergan once again, and bore into the younger drake's eyes. "If the great Lord of the dragon realms couldn't be trusted, why should I trust his protégé?"

Bergan flinched. He snorted and stepped back with a flourish of his cloak.

"I was never his protégé." Bergan spat. "You've mistaken me for a black dragon, Your Highness."

"Bah. You're a purple dragon." Alexander flapped his wings and sat back on his throne. "And a purple dragon is a purple dragon. I don't trust you as far as I can throw you."

"So that's it then?" Bergan glowered. "You're going to risk the lives of your people out of spite?"

"I'm not going to risk everything on the word of yet another purple dragon." Alexander slumped down in his throne.

Bergan glowered at the king. "So, if Spyro were here to tell you to just sit on your arse, would you leave out of spite?"

"Get out of my sight, and my kingdom, you wretch!" The shadow king bellowed. "Before I have the guards remove you by force!"

"Fine then…" Bergan scowled. He turned to leave the throne room, walking around the chasm with a prideful strut. On his way, he passed by Elenar, who locked eyes with him. She pretended to look away, but also leaned in quickly to utter a whisper upon his ear frill.

"I love you."

That gave Bergan a moment of weakness; he slowed his gait and looked at her sadly. He'd finally gotten Elenar back into his life again; he wanted more than anything to stay with her. But then he felt the furious gaze of the king upon his back, urging him to pick up the pace.

A guard opened the front door for Bergan to step through. Just before he did so, the purple drake gazed about at the gathered dragons.

"I wish you all the best of luck in the coming months!" He declared. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

And with that, Bergan walked away, and the doors slammed shut behind him. Elenar struggled not to cry. After all this time of being without him, the princess had to watch as Bergan left in a huff… just like the last time years prior. After sucking in a deep breath, Elenar turned to glare at her father.

"Can't you at least put his words into consideration?!" Elenar snapped. "Bergan was only trying to help us, Father!"

"You don't know what ulterior motives that fiend might have, Elenar." Alexander hissed. "Spyro always kept secrets and plans hidden away from us while he sat in that fancy tower of his down south. What makes you think Bergan is any different?"

"But he IS different, Father!" Elenar pleaded. "You don't know what it's like being him, Father. He's seen things… horrible things." She shuddered for a bit. "Ever since he was a hatchling, even. If he says something bad is going to happen, then it's very likely to happen."

Alexander just glared down into his daughter's eyes; she struggled not to turn away. She wished there was a means to show her father the horrific destruction that took place in Bergan's crystal ball. But she knew how impatient her father was; he'd hardly sit still for ten seconds before declaring the visions a falsehood. Elenar glanced over at her mother Murkandre, hoping for some kind of assistance. There was a look of sympathy in the shadow queen's eyes, and she stood up to prod her husband in the shoulder.

"Alexander, Bergan is still right about a few things." Murkandre declared. With a wave of her forepaw, she summoned forth the scrolls from the other day. "Need I remind you of the recent news?"

"Murkandre…" Alexander rumbled uneasily.

"The light dragons have grown increasingly ecstatic about attacking dark dragon territory." Murkandre stamped her foot. "If they decide to come after Mount Erebus, then we'll be trapped within our own home. If we're to survive, then we MUST go into hiding."

"We are NOT relocating everyone to Faeshrine." Alexander snapped. "I refuse!"

"Then why not somewhere else?" Dona asked. The king and queen eyed Dona as she stepped forward. Elenar looked at Dona in confusion as the other shadowy dragoness straightened herself out before the monarchs.

"We could relocate everyone to a place that the light dragons won't think of searching." Dona said. "Somewhere that nobody would ever expect."

Alexander and Murkandre exchanged curious glances, and then back at Dona. The king huffed in frustration. "Where, then?"

Dona grinned. "The sky."

"The sky?" The queen repeated incredulously.

"I don't exactly have a full plan of action in mind, my highnesses…" Dona bowed her head. "But what if we were to use all of our combined shadow magic, everyone in Erebus, to raise an entire city upward into the clouds?" She gestured with her talons. "We could keep ourselves hidden from the world indefinitely, if need be!"

"Hmm…" Alexander scratched his chin.

"You can't be serious, Dona." Elza said bitterly. "You want to hide everyone in Erebus up in the SKY? That's lunacy!"

"Is it?" Murkandre declared. She rose up from her throne and fluttered her wings in thought. Elenar and Elza looked at the shadow queen incredulously as she stepped forward. "A haven in the sky. It could work."

"It's going to take a lot more than just shadow magic to make that work." Alexander said.

"We'll need outside recourses, my love…" Murkandre turned to look back at the king. "We'll need Urobos's help."

Alexander's eyes widened. "You… You wish to speak to Urobos?"

"That's not going to be a problem, is it?" Murkandre tilted her head.

"I… haven't spoken to him since the war began." Alexander huffed. "Even though we were united in declaring neutrality from that war, that didn't mean we were on speaking terms."

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures, my love." Murkandre made to sit back down on her throne beside the king. "If we're to save ourselves and our people from an assault from the light dragons, then we'll need the High King's resources."

"Fine…" Alexander sighed. He glared over at scout standing at attendance nearby. "Summon forth our best architects and magicians. We've got work to do."

"Might I please aid them in their design work?" Dona asked sweetly. "I'd give anything to do my part to help our people, Your Highness."

Alexander blinked and snorted. "That's just what your mother would say…" He sighed and looked back at the scout. "Well, tell those goons to allow Dona to give any help she can to speed things along."

"Yes, my liege." The scout bowed his head and sank down into his shadow. Dona sat back on her haunches and smiled brightly. Elenar has never seen her cousin so pleased with herself before.

Eventually the king and queen glanced back at Elenar, who shivered as she stood tall. "So… what does that mean for me, then?"

"It means that you may have played your part to save our people from destruction…" Murkandre smiled.

The remark made Elenar sigh in relief; at least the wheels were set in motion now. Alexander merely blew black smoke from his nostrils and looked away. The queen, meanwhile, glanced over at Dona and scratched her chin.

"I can't deny that I'm curious about something…" Murkandre said. "Dona, dear, wherever did you get the idea for a city in the sky?"

"Oh, it just… came to me." Dona lightly shrugged her shoulders. "Just a little idea at the top of my head.

~~…~~

During the next couple of weeks, the shadow dragons were organized to begin making a mass exodus out of Mount Erebus. Most of them were confused as to why they had to leave their people's home so suddenly, but no answer was given to them yet. Meanwhile, Dona worked night and day with the architects for weeks on how to come up with plans for this fabled city in the sky. The only ones in the know were the royal family, but even then it was kept a secret from even then. Whenever Elenar tried to ask Dona how things were going, Dona would just scowl and say the same thing:

"Ming your own business!"

During that time period, no word had come of any survivors of the recent battles of the wind dragons. Elza became increasingly worried; she tried to hide it, but Elenar could see right through her sister. Elenar wished she could do something to help lighten Elza's mood, but nothing worked.

In the meantime, Murkandre and Alexander sent a series of letters to Urobos, requesting an audience with the High King. They also sent a letter to Queen Persephone in Faeshrine, requesting the same thing in the same place.

Eventually Urobos and Persephone agreed to a meeting in the Dragon Spire with the shadow monarchs. And so, the shadow dragon royal family called upon their magic to make the journey down south on the selected date everyone settled on.

And during the days leading up to that meeting, Elenar felt uneasy. She'd seen no traces of Bergan since he left the throne room. His ship was gone, too. Perhaps he'd set sail for Faeshrine? Why didn't he leave her any message? She didn't want him to just walk right back into the fog. Not after she'd finally seen him again all these years later. There was so much they needed to catch up on. And just where had he gone during all that time? Where had he come across the wealth he'd had when he arrived in the Shattered Vale? And had his powers of predicting the future grown stronger? Perhaps she'd never know.

~~…~~

The sun was setting as Murkandre, Alexander, Elenar, Elza and Dona appeared in the back gardens of the Dragon Spire. The wind blew briskly in Elenar's mane as she stepped forward and looked around. Warfang seemed so peaceful in the afternoon: street lamps were turning on, there were few carriages on the roads, and many of the streets were emptied as young dragons and non-dragons returned home. And the air was crisp and warm; so unlike the harsh snows of the Shattered Vale.

"So, this is Warfang?" Elza asked as she looked around. She held a wing over her head. "I never realized that buildings could be so… big."

"What did you expect?" Dona tilted her head upwards. "Did you think that the most ancient city in all the realms would be made up of some mud huts?"

Elza glowered as Dona, but Elenar stepped between them and extended her wings. This wasn't the time for them to pick a fight.

It didn't take long for several soldiers to appear before the gathered monarchs; they bowed their heads in supplication. Murkandre and Alexander stood tall and proud as a slim dragoness in dark robes approached from the shadows. She wore a hood over her dark red muzzle and lowered her head before the monarchs.

"Welcome to Warfang, Your Highnesses." The dragon said with a warm voice. "I am Kelgeist, of the Deep Shadows." She stood up tall. "King Urobos sent me to escort you to his throne room. He figured that a fellow shadow dragon would help you feel more comfortable."

"Hmph, a fair attempt on his part." Alexander rumbled. "Lead the way."

"We won't be taking the long way." Kelgeist said as she stepped forward. "The High King requests that you all shadow-jump together to save time."

"Hmph, fair enough…" Alexander snorted. He grasped Murkandre by the forepaw. "After you, my love."

Kelgeist and the Shadow monarchs used their magic to slip into the shadows of the trees as a group; save for Elza, who had to cling to Elenar for support. Everyone soon emerged with a bright red hallway, several dozen stories upward into the Dragon Spire. Elza shivered as she let go of Elenar.

"I can never get used to that…" She grumbled. "It always feels like the ground's going to swallow me up."

"Don't worry; you taste so foul that you'd get spat out." Dona snorted. Once again she and Elza glared at each other, much to Elenar's disappointment.

"Girls, stop it." Murkandre snapped. "Don't make me regret bringing you along."

Dona and Elza just snorted and quietly glowered at each other as they followed the monarchs down the hallway. Elenar did her best to keep herself between them; couldn't just put aside their differences and focus on the task at hand just once?

Soon, the group arrived before a pair of stone double-doors. Guarding the doorway were three dragons in similar robes to Kelgeist. The trio looked upon the monarchs curiously as they approached. The center dragon was Grail, big and burly as ever. He watched curiously with both eyes as Murkandre and Alexander stepped before him.

"Is King Urobos in there?" Alexander snapped. "Let us through."

"Well, glad to have you back, King Alexander." Grail huffed. "Be patient; the high king will be seeing you shortly." He looked at the two robed dragons with him. "Open the doors for our guests."

The dragon on the left was Albanion; much bulkier and shorter than he would be later on in life. The dragon on the right was Rose; her mane still covered her eye on the side. They were both in their prime; young and bright-eyed as they adapted to their roles as Deep Shadows. With silent smiles, they pushed the doors opened and bowed their heads toward the monarchs, while Grail stepped inside and cleared his throat.

"All the way from Mount Erebus, Queen Murkandre and King Alexander have arrived!"

Elenar's parents strode forward with proud strides into the throne room. As for Elenar herself, she slowed to a stop and looked upon Albanion curiously.

"My, you've certainly grown since I last saw you, Albanion." Elenar smiled. "And you've become a Deep Shadow now; congratulations!"

Albanion looked up and blushed a bit as he grinned at the princess. "Thanks, Lady Elenar."

"Deep Shadow?" Elza repeated as she stepped up beside Elenar. "What's a Deep Shadow."

"The Deep Shadows are the sworn warriors and teachers of the dark dragon race." Rose said with a snort. "We're the pride of Warfang. We are powerful and elegant…"

"…And sexy." Albanion winked at the wind dragoness. "Unfortunately, that part's hiding under these robes."

Elza scrunched up her face incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"Don't mind him, Elza." Dona snorted. "Albanion's always been a shameless flirt toward any dragoness he fancies."

"Not sure how YOU would know that." Rose declared. That got a nasty scowl from Dona, while Elza and Albanion both laughed. Elenar covered her muzzle and struggled not to giggle.

"Girls, get in here!" Alexander's voice boomed from within the throne room. "Don't make me regret bringing you all along!"

"Coming, Father!" Elenar called into the throne room. She glanced back at Albanion and clicked her tongue. "You've only just gotten the title of Deep Shadow, Albanion. Try not to lose it too soon."

"I'll keep that in mind…" Albanion bowed to her. He then watched as Elenar, Dona and Elza strode into the throne room. When Elza glanced back at him, Albanion winked his eyes. "And I'll keep YOU in mind, too."

Elza's face flushed red, and she walked faster to head inside. Elenar draped a wing over Elza's back and leaned in to whisper to her. "He's not bothering you, is he?"

"No, he's… fine." Elza wrinkled her nostril. "I just wasn't expecting to be flirter with today, is all."

The throne room was as lavish and imposing as it had always been. Urobos sat upon a golden cushion at the back of the chamber. The high king had sprouted some grey hairs in his beard, but was otherwise just as lively as he'd ever been. Two other dragons stood on their haunches on either side of Urobos: His son, Prince Baneth, was to the left, while his trusted confidant, Guardian Richteriel, was on his right.

Elenar stayed silent at the back of the chamber with Dona and Elza, as her parents approached the high king cautiously. She glanced over at the throne, where Prince Baneth stood awkwardly. The prince wore the same robes as the Deep Shadows, and had a stubble of mane-hair upon his chin. The prince had also grown more muscular; possibly from years of training. He looked decidedly awkward; he shrank back in hopes of avoiding eye contact with anyone.

The air was silent as the high king and the shadow king studied each other's grim faces. Nobody was sure what kind of harsh words would soon burst from their muzzles. Elenar tensed up and shut her eyes as she waited for the sparks to fly.

"Ah, welcome, welcome!" Urobos exclaimed. Elenar peeked an eye open and watched as the high king bowed his head and smiled warmly to her parents. "It's so wonderful to have you back in Warfang, you two."

"Greetings.. Your Highness." Alexander rumbled. He stepped forward and bowed his head to the high king, as did Murkandre. Urobos's smile faded, and he rose up from the throne to wrack his talons on the floor.

"There's no need for the pleasantries; you're among friends, Alexander." Urobos said warmly. He patted the two shadow dragons on the shoulders and urged them to rise up. "If you think I have any ill will, I don't. Honestly, I was pleasantly surprised when you two requested to come see me."

"Well… circumstances have forced me to swallow my pride some." Alexander snorted softly. "I find that, on my honor as a king, I have no choice but to apologize for being so harsh to you all that time ago." He bowed his head again. "Can you forgive me?"

Urobos sighed and patted Alexander on the shoulder. "After what we've been through together? How could I not, old friend?"

Elenar sighed in relief; she should have known that Urobos would be the same kind-hearted soul he was in her youth.

"Come on; give a greeting to _another_ old friend." Urobos turned and called out to someone in the shadows of the chamber. "Persephone!"

A dark grey dragoness emerged from the shadows at once. She was followed by a younger dragon; her son Hemlokk.

Persephone was a decidedly slender poison dragoness, despite being fairly tall. Her body was significantly more elongated than that of a regular dragon, giving her a serpent-like appearance. Her eyes and underbelly were a dull, azure hue, and a bronze pendant was worn around her neck. Four silver horns grew from the back of her head, and bent towards each other as they bent down her neck, coming to a point just above the midsection of her neck.

"Hmm, I never thought I'd see either of you outside of Erebus again." Persephone noted. "I'm sure you remember my son, Prince Hemlokk."

Hemlokk was roughly Baneth's age. He had an unusually thick build for a poison dragon, and was about a head shorter than his mother. He had the same scale color as the poison queen, but his underbelly was a low golden color. Three slender, green horns crowned his head, all of them growing just above his eyes and curling upwards and backwards. His mane fell down to the midpoint of his neck, and a small maroon-colored chunk of stubble grew upon his chin. A silver coat was worn over his back, and a series of bronze rings decorated his tail. A sigil shaped like a purple flower was emblazoned on his chest, in the same spot as Persephone's.

Persephone and Hemlokk proceeded to exchange pleasantries with the other monarchs. Meanwhile, Elenar stepped carefully around the edge of the throne room to get a better look at Baneth. The prince noticed her looking him up and down, and seemed incredulous when he realized who Elenar was. A light flush creased the prince's face, and he looked away again. Elenar couldn't help but chuckle; it was nice seeing her old friend again. But her smile faded when she saw Guardian Richteriel lean down to whisper something harshly to the prince. The blind dragon had a scowl on his muzzle, and Baneth snapped to a militant stance. What could that have been about?

"Enough with the small talk, Your Highnesses." Hemlokk declared. "I say it's about time we finally get down to business. Let's get to it!"

"Now now, Hemlokk." Persephone scolded. "That's no way to treat other guests."

"Regardless, the boy's right." Alexander stated forcefully. "A most serious matter needs attending, and we have no more time to waste."

"Are you referring to the vague statements in those letters of yours?" Urobos asked.

"Indeed." Murkandre nodded as she sat down on her haunches. "Allow me to explain…"

"Not so fast." Alexander stamped his forepaw, making Murkandre flinch. "There's just one thing we need to do first…" He glared right at Richteriel and pointed a talon at him. "Get HIM out of here."

"I beg your pardon?" Richteriel asked. He turned his head and pointed his ear frill at the shadow king. "Is something the matter?"

"You better believe there is." Alexander snapped. "I don't want any light dragons hearing what takes place in his throne room." 

The earth dragon balked. "I'll have you know that I am Urobos's most loyal confidant. Whatever secrets you have to share, I'll gladly keep them."

"I don't care if you're his grandpa." Alexander snorted. He looked at the high king and scowled. "Urobos, tell the Guardian to GET LOST."

"Alexander, I can assure you that I trust Richteriel with my life." The high king declared. "He's been a loyal advisor since the day my father was crowned king. And he served directly under Lord Spyro and Lady Cynder in their time."

"And that did them all so many wonders when Runileon was a threat." Alexander spat. "Tell him to LEAVE, or you can forget about this meeting."

Elenar's jaw hit the floor; after they'd come all this way, her father would jeopardize everything over one Guardian? Urobos looked at Alexander incredulously, while Murkandre looked about ready to chew her husband's ear frill off for his outburst. But the shadow king was undeterred; he scowled as intently as he could at Urobos and refused to budge. Eventually the high king sighed and looked sadly over at the Guardian.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to take a walk, my friend." Urobos frowned. "My apologies."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, my king." Richteriel bowed his head. "I just hope that whatever you all have to discuss, things can come to a reasonable conclusion."

The Guardian took a casual strut as he made his way around the side of the shadow monarchs. He briefly looked down in Elenar's direction and gave a polite smile.

"If you see him again, give my regards to Bergan." Richteriel said warmly. "We're all quite concerned with his well-being."

This made Elenar raise her eye ridge; did the Guardian know of her recent meeting with the purple drake? Alexander didn't seem to care; he just snarled at Richteriel to make him keep walking. The Guardian just sighed and strode forward to the back of the chamber to make his exit. And once he was gone and the doors closed behind him, Murkandre took a sigh of relief.

"There, he's gone now." The shadow queen glowered at her husband. "Are you done making demands?"

"I'm content as I could be, love." Alexander huffed.

"Fine then…" Murkandre took a deep breath and put on a solemn face as she glanced around at the other monarchs. "Urobos, Persephone… I'm sure you've heard the recent news regarding the fall of King Boreas."

The black dragon and poison dragoness exchanged uneasy faces; oh, they knew all too well.

"The wind dragons are scattered." Urobos sighed. "Some have taken refuge here in Warfang, while others are still lost. We're doing all that we can to help them."

"The dragon realms are growing increasingly unsafe." Persephone sighed. "We're doing what we can to fortify Faeshrine. Bergan's little company has been helping us along, but it may not be enough."

"Bergan was in Faeshrine?" Urobos asked curiously. "Why, I haven't heard from that boy in years. And you say he's helping the poison dragons?" 

"He is." Hemlokk nodded. "And he's been quite a bit help, I have to say."

"But it won't be enough to save your people." Alexander declared. "You'll just be sitting ducks when the light dragons invade."

"Then perhaps you could all stay here in Warfang, instead?" Urobos suggested. "You're all more than welcome, and there's plenty of room for dark dragon refugees."

"But what of the light dragons?" Alexander demanded. "They won't take likely to all the dark dragons in all the realms flooding on in!"

"Maybe not all at once, no." Urobos pursed his lips. "But I'm sure that if both parties are given enough time to integrate…"

"There's another option altogether." Murkandre said. "It's something that our people have already begun working on: a new city that floats in the sky."

"What?" Urobos asked.

"It will be placed built atop floating stone, big enough to accommodate all the dark dragons who come seeking sanctuary." Murkandre stepped closer. "With enough magical power and enchantments, the stone of the city can be lifted up high into the clouds."

Murkandre turned to the back of the room and motioned toward Dona. The shadowy dragoness beamed with pride as she strutted forward to stand before Urobos. Dona reached into her satchel and produced the first of a series of scrolls.

"Over the last few weeks, I've worked with our architects to come up with just the right blueprints to begin work on the new city." Dona declared. She passed the scroll into Urobos's forepaw. "The city will be able to drift from place to place so that light dragons can't find it."

The high king opened the scroll and looked over the schematics curiously. Persephone and Hemlokk stepped over to see it for themselves.

"Interesting…" Urobos said quietly.

"Before you even bring it up, we're well aware that its construction will take some serious doing." Dona said. "The shadow dragons can provide the magic to lift the rocks from the ground to form the base, but we don't have the numbers to build the city fast enough."

"All the dragons in the world wouldn't be able to do it alone." Urobos grimaced. "You'll need mole technology to-"

He opened the scroll a bit wide and gasped. "Oh, I see you were anticipating that." He chuckled and smiled at Dona. "Queen Catherine would be quite proud of you, my dear."

Once again Dona swelled with pride. This only made Alexander roll his eyes and snort. "Just hand him the other scrolls and get to the back of the room, Dona."

Dona balked; she quietly grumbled as she passed the rest of her scrolls to Urobos before shuffling off in frustration.

For the next few minutes, Elenar sat and twiddled her digits nervously as she listened to the monarchs go into the details of the city. They spoke quietly amongst themselves and traced their talons along the various lines written on the blueprints.

"And there you have it." Murkandre declared. "All the plans for a new city, as clear as crystal. What do you all think?"

"Well, this is quite a lot to consider." Persephone said. "In theory, it might work. What do you think, Urobos?"

"It all depends." The high king sighed. "What I want to know is: Who do you plan on having rule over the new haven?"

Alexander and Murkandre exchanged curious glances. The shadow queen looked Urobos in the eyes. "Well, we thought YOU would rule." 

"Me?" Urobos blinked.

"Well, you're a descendant of Spyro and Cynder." Persephone said. "You've ruled over dragons of light and dark alike before. Ruling over just one city may be a step down, but you're still the one to rule."

"Very well…" Urobos sighed. "I'll concede to helping in the construction of this new city, and will take over as ruler. But what of you lot?" He looked at the two queens in turn. "Are you just going to give up your own titles and lands?"

"Erebus will soon become unsafe." Murkandre said solemnly. "Without our people to maintain its magics, the shattered vale will soon become a wasteland. No sense in calling myself the queen of a place with no life in it."

"And as for Faeshrine…" Persephone shifted onto her haunches and clasped her forepaws together. "Well, mine was never the biggest of kingdoms to begin with. The mushroom forest has always been wild and untamed, save for the small plot of land near the southern coast. My people could always bring along our culture with us to our new home."

"But what about your deal with Bergan?" Urobos asked. "Can you really just up and vanish on him while he was in the middle of helping you rebuild Faeshrine?"

"Oh, let him keep it." Persephone sighed. "Perhaps his presence will keep some rowdy light dragons from wanting to burn the forest to the ground."

"Hmph. Maybe." Alexander snorted.

"Hmm…" Urobos scratched his chin. "At the very least, I feel like something should be done to honor the memory of your ancestors…" The high king's eyes lit up, and he grinned. "I've got an idea. Murkandre, Alexander… is your daughter betrothed to anyone?"

The shadow monarchs exchanged glances, while Elenar blushed. "Uh…"

"No, she isn't." Alexander declared. "Why do you ask, Urobos?"

"I can't be a ruler forever: Baneth will one day be my successor." The high king said, making his son cough awkwardly. "And as the future king, he will need a queen to have heirs with."

Elenar's eyes went wide; was he going where she thought he was going?

"Urobos…" Murkandre's eyes widened. "Are you suggesting that our daughter should marry your son?"

"Who else?" Urobos asked. "By marrying my son, Elenar would hold onto her old position as a princess. And their children would share in two different royal bloodlines. A perfect combination for the future of the dark dragon race."

"And what about the poison monarchs?" Hemlokk raised an eye ridge. "Are we to be left to the wayside, Your Grace?"

"That's not my intention at all." Urobos shook his head. "Perhaps, in the future, you might have a son or a daughter as an heir. If things go well, your heir could be arranged to marry one of the heirs of Baneth and Elenar… if the future goes in that direction."

"Hmph. We'll have to wait and see, then." Hemlokk snorted. He glanced at Baneth and Elenar in turn. "I look forward to your wedding."

That got some laughter from the dragons in the room… save for the two heirs in question. Elenar was as silent as the grave; this couldn't be happening. Her jaws opened and closed several times as she struggled to come up with something to say. And Baneth, poor Baneth… he looked like he might pass out on the spot.

"I'm not hearing any objections." Alexander snorted.

"Very well, Urobos." Murkandre bowed her head to the high king. "You have our consent; we'll arrange for our daughter to marry Prince Baneth: sooner rather than later, I hope."

The prince stepped around awkwardly in place as many eyes fell upon him. Elenar frowned in pity as the black dragon took off toward a side door of the throne room.

"Prince Baneth?" Hemlokk asked with a frown. "Where are you going?"

"I, uh… I need some fresh air…" The prince stammered. "This wasn't how I… when I… Gah!" He slammed the floor and summoned forth a pool of shadows. "Forget it!"

"Baneth, hold on." Urobos called after his son. "This is for the good of-"

The prince vanished into his shadow and was gone in seconds. Elenar frowned; he must have felt just as confused as she did. She took a step forward, trying to ignore the uneasy aches in her throat.

"Mother, father, is it alright if I go after him?" She asked, her talons wracking the floor. The shadow monarchs looked at their daughter curiously.

"Do you wish to get to know your future husband better?" Alexander asked.

"Err… kind of." Elenar nodded her head. "Maybe I can, uh… help him get used to this arrangement."

"You don't seem to be taking to it swimmingly yourself." Murkandre frowned. "I know that all of this is sudden, but-"

"I understand the reasons, Mother." Elenar stamped her paw. "I just… need some time to ease into the idea. But for now, I feel like my… _future husband_…" That felt so strange for her to say. "…needs some encouragement."

"Very well, Elenar. You may go."

Elenar bowed her heads to her parents, and then bowed her head toward Urobos in turn. "I take my leave for now, Your Grace."

"The best of luck to you, milady." Grail said halfheartedly. "The boy's head is as thick as the stone in this very room."

Elenar ignored the comment and dipped her forepaws into the remnants of shadows on the floor. It didn't take long for her to open up the pool again and dip her body inside. Seconds later… Elenar found herself atop the Palace of Kings, high in the air. The princess yelped as she clung to the stone of the spire atop the highest dome on the palace. She looked around in awe as the wind whipped at her mane.

She'd never seen the sights and sounds of Warfang from such a vantage point before. All of the buildings seemed to stretch on for miles, and the outskirts beyond the city walls were a blotch of yellowish green. And a short distance away, seated on his haunches and overlooking the same skyline, was Prince Baneth.

Baneth shook awkwardly and muttered under his breath as his tail wrapped around his ankles. Elenar had never seen him as such a nervous wreck before. She took a soft breath and rose up to carefully inch her way over to him.

"Baneth?" Elenar called out carefully. The black prince shifted uneasily, and then turned around to frown in Elenar's direction.

"Elenar?" He asked uneasily.

"Baneth, would you mind if we just…" The princess stepped closer. "…talked for a little while?"

The prince ran his talons through his mane. "It's… fine, I guess."

Baneth resumed his position, and Elenar sat down beside him. The prince shook uneasily, while the princess wracked her talons on the metal of the dome. Despite each wanting to talk, neither one could think of the right words to say for minutes on end. Eventually Elenar couldn't take the silence anymore; she had to be blunt to get this out of the way.

"Baneth, I understand it if you don't want to marry me." The princess said solemnly.

"You do?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes." She nodded. "I know we were good friends when we were younger, but we've only just met again, after years apart. And now, all of a sudden, you are being encouraged to marry me."

Baneth grimaced. "I… I don't mean you any disrespect, Elenar." He looked out at the skyline and glowered. "Father's been trying to get me to find a dragoness to marry for a while now."

"I had a feeling that was the case…" Elenar sighed.

"This whole thing with the new city…" Baneth shivered. "I feel like he's taking advantage of an opportunity to force change onto me." He lowered his head and sighed. "As if preparing to become the next high king wasn't hard enough during this years-long war…"

The prince grumbled under his breath again. Elenar shivered; some of the things the prince muttered sounded the same as what she often said and thought recently. She scooted closer to the prince and brushed against him. "Baneth… I'm scared."

"Scared?" He repeated. "Scared of what?"

"Of the future." Elenar looked out at the sky. "This war has only gotten worse and worse. There's no telling if this plan my parents have will work. And if it does, it means packing up and leaving my ancestral home to hide from the whole world." She looked down at her forepaws. "I… I'm expected to become a ruler. The lives of so many dragons will be in my talons soon. I…" She sucked in a gulp of air. "I don't know if I can handle it."

Baneth frowned at Elenar. He fidgeted with his talons and shook his tail. The two inched a bit closer and looked each other in the eyes.

"I… I don't know if I'll be a good husband." Baneth said with a trembling lip. "I don't know the first thing about courtship. But I know that I wouldn't want to leave any of my friends suffering alone."

With slight trepidation, Baneth lifted his wing and draped it over Elenar's back. The warmth felt nice; Elenar found herself scooting just a bit closer to the black dragon.

"Elenar, I… Damnit, I don't know how to word this…" He grimaced and looked away for a moment. He took a deep breath, and then looked back at the princess. "I don't want you suffering through the future alone. You're still my friend, and I'll always do what I can to honor you."

"Does that include being my husband?" Elenar asked.

"I… uh…" Baneth sighed. "Yes. Yes it does."

The two dragons sat together and watched the sunset for a while longer. Neither one knew what the future held; the mass exodus of dark dragons wouldn't be an easy feat, nor would the construction of their new safe haven. But as long as Baneth and Elenar would together, they'd support each other in such trying times. That should have been comforting; it should have been the start of a happy, loving relationship.

And yet, even as she basked in the glow of her future husband, Elenar couldn't take her mind off that little lump deep within her belly; the spark of life. The same lump she'd felt for a week

Elenar shut her eyes and tried not to cry. _I'm sorry, Bergan._

What had she done?

~~…~~

Greetings, friends and loved ones.

The flashbacks are some of the most important scenes for me to re-write during this big rebooting of my original stories. I find that I want to make sure that the dots are established for the readers to connect as they eventually work their way back to the start of TloR Rising Fears. They also sometimes provide foreshadowing to things that haven't been revealed yet; you just have to squint and really pay close attention.

But let me tell you, this bloody pandemic has made me a tad emotional. Things seem to keep going wrong, and it's hard to see the silver lining on those storm clouds. And when I get too emotional… I just can't write. Sometimes I have to stop and find some means of relaxation before I'm able to get back into the knick of things.

But I haven't missed a Wednesday deadline yet, and I don't want to start now.

_Tenebra ecec Veritas_


	11. Act 1, Chapter 10

As the morning sun rose off in the east, most of the merchants in the caravan of traders woke up and got to work.

Tyrrany had been curled up in a ball on her side of her couch during the night, snoring quietly. Jonathan, Flame and Arthur had fallen suit, with the former sleeping on the floor, and the dragonfly sleeping on the red dragon's snout. All of the teenagers were sleeping peacefully, though the dragonfly's snores were the loudest.

Bergan had not fallen asleep: instead, the purple dragon had spent most of the early morning hours going over the contents of a small scroll. He'd been taking some notes whilst in the middle of keeping himself entertained with the strumming of the violin.

When the day was bright enough, the purple drake shook the teenagers awake.

"Wake up, younglings." He commanded. "A new day has arrived."

Tyrrany awoke and quickly got onto her feet, shaking slumber from her eyes. Jonathan, Flame and Arthur took their time to get ready.

"What shall I do today, Dad?" The dragoness asked.

"Today, you are to explore the streets of Warfang." Bergan answered. "You haven't come here very often, and it would be best if you learn the city's layout."

"As you wish, father."

"However, I want you to avoid venturing too close to the Dragon Spire." The purple drake added.

"What?" Tyrrany exclaimed. "Why? Isn't that the key place to scout out?"

"We aren't ready to enact your vengeance just yet." Bergan declared. "We must think and plan first, as well as keep an eye out for a golden opportunity or two. Is that understood?"

The dragoness sighed. "Yes, Dad. I get it."

"Good. Now then..." Bergan passed the violin and its bow to Tyrrany and spun around. "Flamaedelus and Arthur, you two are to be Tyrrany's bodyguards."

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

"Uh, what about me?" Jonathan asked nervously.

"Jonathan, you are to take a handful of your _friends_ and join my daughter." Bergan smirked. "However, you are to follow from far behind: We mustn't make it appear that a gang of hooligans is lurking about. Any attention is too much attention."

"Um, as you wish, sir." The earth dragon replied.

Tyrrany spent about a half an hour putting on her disguise, with Arthur and Flame helping her. Jonathan, meanwhile, opened up his satchel and pulled out a plain, white mask. He stood in the mirror and adjusted the mask on his face for a while.

"So, what do you guys think?" Jonathan asked as he turned to face the other young dragons. They weren't quite sure what to think: the mask perfectly sculpted to conform with the ridges on Jonathan's face. It was plain on all sides, and even hid the color of his eyes via the fabric over them.

"And just what is the deal with that thing?" Arthur asked.

"It's a disguise, of course." Jonathan said: his voice was muffled slightly by the fabric of the mask as it fell over his upper jaw. He pulled up his cloak and took a dramatic pose. "I don't know how many dragons will recognize me as the son of King Saul, but-"

"_General_ Saul." Flame corrected. "He's not a king any-"

"Shut up!" Jonathan growled and pointed a talon at the smirking red drake. Arthur snickered, while Tyrrany just rolled his eyes. It didn't matter; Saul would likely be considered a king again soon enough.

"I get the point; it's to hide your identity." Tyrrany said. "Just like how my make-up and cloak disguises me. Fairly smart, I suppose…" She couldn't help but smirk. "And it even makes you look prettier, too."

Jonathan flinched, while Flame and Arthur laughed. The earth drake snorted in frustration through his mask. "Not cool, Annie."

"Well, if you're all done antagonizing each other…" Bergan scolded. "You can head out and begin your reconnaissance. Chop-chop: Time's being wasted!"

"Sorry, Dad…" Tyrrany sighed. She hefted her violin case over her side, walked over to the door and turned the knob to step outside. "Come on: let's go."

Bergan watched as the foursome made their way outside. He gave them all a warm smile as he waved goodbye. "Take care, my young friends!"

Tyrrany looked back at her father and frowned. She nodded her head and mouthed a "Goodbye" his way. She then turned around, pointed her head high, and ventured forth into the great unknown that was the streets of Warfang.

And Bergan was left alone in his carriage. He closed the door and gave a hearty sigh.

"Well then, now that they're off having their jolly good time…" He said with a grin. The purple drake held up a forepaw and began channeling his magic. "There's much to be done today."

~~…~~

There was quite a bit of chatter in the throne room today. Elenar sighed as she sat in her cushion. She tapped her talon on the floor as she looked around at the assembled Deep Shadows. They'd all come to decide what was to be done about Rune.

Across the way, Rune sat on his haunches in the center of the group. He twiddled his talons and refused to look at any of the Deep Shadows as they passed their own judgments on him. Some were sympathetic, others were harsh. But all in all, it would be up to the queen to decide how she would do things. And as she rested her forepaw on a little notebook, she prayed to the Ancestors that she could make the right decisions today.

"Are you alright?" Urobos whispered to Elenar; he sat on her left, like always. "You look as though you haven't gotten enough sleep."

"I never get enough sleep." Elenar snorted. "I could rest a thousand years and still feel tired afterward."

The queen stood up tall and cleared her throat. Immediately all of the Deep Shadows went silent, and Rune cautiously rose his head up to look upon the queen.

"Prince Rune…" Elenar said sternly. "You went too far in your arena match against Prince Lantel. While you weren't able to yield the match to him, Lantel quite clearly yielded to him…" She tapped her talon on her stone column. "And yet, in your anger, you nearly blinded him in one eye."

Rune shivered in place. He looked like he wanted to speak in his defense, but his eye twitched and clamped his jaws shut. Elenar sighed; she gazed around at a few of the Deep Shadows. Apella in particular looked ready to chew the prince out for threatening to blind her nephew. Elenar stood up taller.

"For continuing to do harm after your opponent yielded, you forfeited your victory, and no result can be determined…" Elenar took a breath. "That's how things go by the official rules, anyway. However, those rules don't take into account the repercussions of what comes after…" Elenar wracked her talons again. "Word has been sent to King Horus about the arena match. He's on his way to Warfang, where I'll have to apologize to him on your behalf."

"On my behalf?" Rune repeated uneasily. "Shouldn't I, uh… apologize to him directly?"

"No." Elenar shook her head. "You'll apologize to Lantel, and then stay away from him until you're told otherwise. And you will apologize to Apella for the trouble you've caused by her nephew and niece…" She looked at Apella again. "Is it safe to assume that you're in no mood to continue training my son in swordsmanship in light of recent events?"

"I'm still weighing my options, Your Grace…" Apella huffed. "But at the moment, I'm none too pleased with the prince's actions."

Rune sighed and bent his head low in shame. Elenar took another deep breath; this next bit would take quite a bit of tact.

"Prince Rune… word is quickly spreading about your violent outburst." Elenar said. "You'll need to learn some serious self-control in the near future. As such, we'll be excusing you from classes and private tutoring so you can-"

"Are you honestly just letting him off with a slap on the wrist, Your Grace?" Demanded a water dragon.

Most of the other Deep shadows, especially Wraith, looked at the blue dragon incredulously. Elenar just sighed and rose to her full height; she should have figured he'd be one of the few not in the know.

"Well, I guess Cerulean wishes to speak." Elenar sighed.

Cerulean was the second of the two Guardians to become Deep Shadows. He was an icy blue dragon. He pulled back his hood to reveal the scowl upon his face. He tapped his talons on the floor as he glanced incredulously between Elenar and Rune.

"The rest of the injuries done to Lantel were bad enough," Cerulean said, "but nearly gouging out the prince's EYE? That would be a criminal charge for most other dragons." He huffed and stood up tall. "Even if I'm to understand that Lantel was willing to assault Rune in the ring, your son's retaliation calls for some serious consequences. And simply saying 'sorry' isn't going to cut it."

Elenar just sighed and wrinkled her nostrils. "Normally I'd agree, Cerulean. But there other circumstances you need to be informed of."

"And that would be?" Cerulean demanded.

"Rune didn't merely lose his temper; he lost control of his body." Albanion said, drawing the blue drake's attention.

"Come again?" Cerulean blinked.

"I'm sure you're aware of the whole Ordeal with Malefor at this point, yes?" Elenar asked.

"Of course, but what are you…?" Cerulean stopped, and his eyes widened. Elenar sighed as she adjusted her stance again.

"Everyone here is aware that Malefor took possession of my son's body four years ago and nearly destroyed Warfang." The queen said. "While my son was freed, it left him scarred; both inside and out…" She glanced down at Rune in pity. "There's **something** inhabiting Rune's mind. He doesn't like to talk about it, but it's there."

All eyes were on Rune once again, He shivered as he tried to keep his composure. Meanwhile, Apella and Cerulean became increasingly distressed.

"Is… Is this presence the same thing that caused the prince to go and be intimate with my niece?" Apella demanded.

"Yes." Elenar nodded. This made the red dragoness rumble.

"Well, something must be done, then." Cerulean declared. "If the prince is possessed, then we should work to free him of it." He stamped his paws. "I motion that we keep Rune quarantined; keep him in his room and monitor him until we can strip him of whatever's corrupting his mind."

"No." Elenar shook his head. "If anything, he needs to leave for Glenhaven more than ever."

"What?!" Cerulean balked. A few of the other Deep Shadows chattered amongst themselves curiously. Even Rune looked upon his mother in confusion.

"Your Grace, I know that you love your son," Apella said with a huff, "But how can you just ignore all the trouble that this corruption of his has caused?"

"It's not corruption; its stress." Elenar declared. Apella and Cerulean exchanged incredulous glances. Before they could demand answers from her, the queen stood up tall again and fluttered her wings.

"We all know how Rune is normally; calm, collected, and a pacifist." Elenar said. "Even if he's trained to fight, he doesn't want to. Even if I hadn't urged my son to be on the defensive, Rune wouldn't normally want to fight back against Lantel. But in the arena he was forced to stand his ground as Lantel beat him down…" Elenar sighed. "And Rune was pushed to a breaking point. That's when this **thing** inhabiting his mind was able to take control."

"So to sum up… we don't like him when he's angry?" Wraith raised an eye ridge.

"If that's how you want to look at it…" Urobos sighed. "But it's not just anger; it's deep-seated frustrations that push the prince over the edge. The boy needs a positive emotional outlet to keep himself under control. And right now, locking him away and telling him he's simply awful would only make things worse."

"I'm sorry, but this still all sounds hard to swallow." Cerulean huffed. "Until I've seen this loss of control in him for myself, Prince Rune should still be held accountable for his actions." He looked at the queen directly. "And if his condition is to be kept a closely-guarded secret from the study body and the population at large, word is going to get around that you simply let the prince off with a verbal warning whilst Prince Lantel suffers in the medical ward. And I doubt King Horus is going to like that."

"I'm well aware…" Elenar sighed. "But I need to do what I can to ensure that my son isn't pushed down the same path as…" She took a breath. "My grandfather."

"You mean Runileon?" Rune asked, finally speaking up again.

All eyes were upon the prince as he sat on his haunches and glared at Elenar. The queen sighed in pity and looked her son in the eyes.

"I tried. I really tried, Mom." Rune said as he tapped the floor. "I wanted to keep myself under control, I really did! I wanted you to tell me about Runileon. But…" He looked down and glowered. "Lantel got to me. The next thing I knew, I was beating him senseless." He took a breath and looked his mother in the eyes. "I know that I went against what you wanted me to do, but…" He glared a bit. "If I'm becoming like your grandfather, then wouldn't it help us all if you just told me about him?"

"Rune…" Elenar tapped her talons.

"Why does it have to be a big secret?" Rune demanded. "Why won't you tell me anything?"

"It's not because of some secret, Rune." Elenar sighed again. "It's because… it's hard to talk about your ancestor Runileon."

Rune felt silent; the look on his face painted a clear picture to his mother that he was growing increasingly frustrated by the moment. Elenar shut her eyes and cursed herself; it was happening again.

"Alright, I'll talk to you about Runileon…" She glanced around at the Deep Shadows. "And this will serve as a refresher course for the lot of you as well."

Elenar returned her eyes to Rune. After picking up the book she held at her side, Elenar fluttered her wings and came to a landing on the floor to approach her son.

"Long ago, there was a queen of the shadow dragons who fell in love with a light dragon." Elenar began. She opened up her book and turned it for Rune to look at the illustrations held within. It was of two dragons standing together with their tails crossed.

"Sadly, before she could lay her egg, the queen's lover died of an unknown ailment." Elenar continued. "The queen eventually had her egg, whose shell was as white as the snow that surrounded Erebus. And the queen, out of grief for her lost lover, blamed the white hatchling for his father's dead. So, she ordered the hatchling to be tossed out into the snow and left for dead."

Rune shivered uneasily as his mother showed him artwork of the death of the king and the egg being tossed away; already this was making for quite the happy faerie tale.

"But the child didn't die; instead, it spent years fending for itself out in the wilds around Erebus." Elenar said. "As time went on, the shadow queen found a new lover and had more children. She completely forgot about her firstborn son. But the child didn't forget…" Elenar shivered. "He remembered his mother's face, and was filled with sorrow for being rejected. Several times he tried to enter Erebus to find his mother. And each time he was treated like a wild animal."

Rune saw several images of a white dragon being beaten and tortured by other dragons every time it approached the entrance to the mountain.

"One day, a shadow dragon realized that the white drake had the royal glyphs on his sides, marking him as a child of the royal line. But when he went to inform the queen, her disgust returned and she ordered that the child's wings be torn asunder, and the boy tossed into the depths of the Well of Souls, before anyone had the chance to realize he was an heir to the throne."

The illustrations of the beaten child made Rune's stomach churn. And they only grew worse as he saw the image of the child's wing membranes being sliced to ribbons. The pain on the child's face was unbearable: Rune could almost hear the cries of agony.

"And at once, the child was tossed in the Well of Souls… But he didn't die." Elenar said as she turned a page. "He fell a long way, to be sure… but he arrived in Convexity. And it was there that he found a wealth of the purple crystals, which he consumed out of desperation." Elenar pointed to an image of purple energy erupting from the child's body. "The wealth of the collective knowledge of the dragon race poured into the child's mind. He could finally think rationally and speak coherently... but all of his sorrow had turned to hatred."

The next image showed a furious white dragon with the deepest yellow glare.

"The young dragon spent several more years feeding off the gems within Convexity. And when he was finally strong enough, he used his power to make a gateway that brought him right back to Erebus. Now a fully grown adult who could speak freely, the white dragon made his way to the throne room at the top of the mountain…" Elenar turned a page. "And killed everyone who stood in his way."

There was red blood everywhere. Dead bodies and screaming dragonesses littered the area. And they all lead to the throne room n the next page… where the white dragon ripped the head from the shadow queen's body.

"The white dragon didn't just murder his mother. He… he _devoured_ her." Elenar shuddered as she said it. "He consumed her still warm flesh right in front of his siblings. And then… he killed them too, and sat on the throne."

Elenar quickly turned the pages, refusing to show Rune the grisly contents.

"He called himself King Runileon, and executed the remaining few who refused to acknowledge him as the true shadow king." Elenar closed the book and shuddered again.

"Is that it?" Rune asked uneasily. "What happened next?"

"Years and years of a brutal conflict. That's what came next, Rune." Elenar sighed. "Spyro, Cynder, and King Hyperion did their best to help the shadow dragons overthrow their king. But even on his dying day, Runileon's hatred of his own kin was fierce." Elenar took a steady breath. "Runileon had two children: Alexander and Catherine. The white dragon looked them in the eyes, and using his own blood, he placed a curse on them. He said… He, he said…"

Elenar shivered and looked away; she didn't have the strength to say it. But Dona did.

"Some day, there will be another white dragon." Dona said carefully. "They will be far worse than I ever was, and will stop at nothing until all the dark dragons in all the world are DEAD." The shadowy dragoness sat back on her haunches and took a breath. "And the shadow dragon royal family never forgot those words. Nor did any other groups of dark dragons." She wracked her talons and leaned back. "Word spread like wildfire in the years after the death of Runileon the Wicked."

Rune felt a pit in his stomach. This Runileon definitely sounded like the wicked type. And he was driven to bloodlust by a consumption of convexity… that sounded all too familiar. And yet, as Rune looked down at his forepaws, he still wasn't satisfied.

"If this Runileon was so bad, then why did you name me after him?" He demanded of his mother.

"I… I didn't, Rune." Elenar frowned.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "Then who picked the name? Was it Father? Grandpa Urobos? Who?"

"That's a topic for another time." Elenar declared. "I'm feeling sick to my stomach the longer I have to think about our ancestor…" She sighed and rose up to her feet. "At the very least, I hope you can understand why so many of us are worried about you, Rune."

"So… you think I'm the result of some curse?" Rune tapped his talons on the ground. "I already thought I was cursed. But it's Malefor's fault, not Runileon's."

Elenar just snorted. "It doesn't matter how this came to be…" She leaned down and nuzzled the top of Rune's head. "I just want to be sure you're okay, son."

"I know…" He blushed and rubbed his upper leg. "So, what do I do now, then?"

"Try to keep calm and relaxed for the next few days." Elenar said. "Mind yourself while you're around the other students…." She brought her voice to a whisper. "And keep meditating with Spyro and Cynder; they're the best at helping you keep **it **under control."

"Alright, Mom…" Rune sighed and backed up. He then glanced over at Apella and grimaced. "I… I'm really sorry about the trouble I caused for your family, Miss Apella."

"Hmph…" Apella wrinkled her nostril. "Well, given the circumstances, I'd be remiss not to forgive you. But I'm still not too keen about continuing the private lessons right now. Maybe I'll reconsider when you get back from Glenhaven."

"That's fair…" Elenar sighed. She looked back at Rune. "Well, you're dismissed. Just… try to be good, my son."

"I will." Rune bowed his head. He said his collective goodbyes to the Deep Shadows and turned to leave the throne room. And once the prince was finally gone, Elenar fell backward onto her haunches. She sighed greatly and tried to calm her nerves.

"Cerulean, Albanion, I have a task for you in the coming days." The queen said. She turned to look at each of them in turn. "When you have free time, I want the both of you to collaborate on your knowledge on medical and magical remedies."

"What exactly are you hoping to cure, Your Grace?" Cerulean asked curiously.

"Find some means of providing relief and calmness to Rune." The queen continued. "When he leaves for Glenhaven, I want him to have the means to pacify himself in times of stress."

"Well, I'll certainly do my best to help the boy." Albanion said. "But it might have to wait until I've also inspected that caravan from Faeshrine." He fluttered his wings. "We all have a lot of actions to juggle, Your Grace."

"Yes, of course…" Elenar sighed again. She rose up onto her feet and glanced around at the Deep Shadows. "I have one final order for the lot of you: keep an eye on Rune from afar, but don't make him aware that you're spying on him."

Grail rumbled as he rose up. "Do you fear that Prince Rune will be engulfed in rage again?"

Elenar shook a bit. She couldn't bring herself to say it. So instead, she took a regal stance and put on a serious expression.

"As the High Queen, I must ensure the safety of all of my subjects as they interact with anyone potentially dangerous…" She shut her eyes and steadied herself. "But as a mother, I want my son to be cure of his affliction before he gets himself into even worse trouble."

"We'll find a way, Elenar." Said Urobos. The aged black dragon stepped down to the floor, walked over, and patted her on the back with a wing. "None of us want to lose Rune to this affliction. We'll find a way to cure him; I promise."

Elenar just sighed again. She stood up tall to glance about at the Deep Shadows. "This meeting is adjourned. Go in peace."

"And peace be with you, Your Grace." Most of the Deep Shadows replied; the only one to stay silent was Dona, who just snorted.

One by one, the Deep Shadows turned to leave through the doorways to go about their business in various parts of the Dragon Spire. Soon, the only ones left in the throne room were Elenar, Dona and Urobos.

"So, shall I be the first to snoop around your boy and see what he's up to?" Dona smirked. "I have a feeling most of our other dear friends won't really be up to it."

Elenar just glowered and rolled her eyes. "Very well. Just make sure he doesn't do anything rash today."

"As you wish, your Supreme Most Pious Grace!" Dona declare sardonically. She then sank down into her shadow and was gone. Urobos just sighed and patted Elenar on the back again.

"I'm off to consult with Argos and Icarox." He said. "We'll see if we can find some ancient means of putting a stop to the demon that haunts Rune's mind."

Elenar just nodded and sighed again. She surrounded herself in her shadowy magic and left the throne room. Urobos, with a frown, used his own magic to leave the same way.

Could anything be done to help Rune?

~~…~~

Rune gave a small breath of relief as he strode down the corridors of the Dragon Spire. He wanted to feel like the worst of the day was over. After all, he wasn't being confined to his bedroom or being charged with anything… yet. And yet he still couldn't shake a feeling of dread he had.

Everything his mother told him about Runileon only made the prince uneasy. A white dragon that was scorned by his people, only to be driven to bloodlust and murderous revenge? And he was the reason for why many dark dragons attempted to round up and kill any white dragons born in these recent years. It all felt so dreadful; like a horrific fable from the more brutal ages of history brought to life.

With no classes to attend or private lesions to practice in, Rune was left to his own devices for most of the day. He passed the time by going to the library to catch up on some old stories he liked. The prince also put on some fresh clothes in his room to cover up his scars again. None of the fancy princely attire; just some fresh robes that didn't confine him. And yet, for all of his time alone, Rune couldn't shake a strange feeling. Whenever he turned his head around in a seemingly-empty area, the prince felt as though he just missed something. A chill ran down his back; why did he feel like he was being watched?

_**Having trouble relaxing?**_ Runefor chided. _**You really need to lighten up.**_

_I don't have anything to say to YOU._ Rune growled. _Go back to sleep, or whatever it is you're doing when you actually shut up._

_**Temper, temper.**_ Runefor snickered. _**I only want you to lighten up and celebrate our victory.**_

_What victory?_ Rune snapped. _Mother declared that we lost that stupid arena match._

But you got exactly what you wanted, didn't you? Runefor continued. You got Mother to tell you about this Runileon guy. AND you got to reduce Lantel to a crying heap. All in all, I'd call this a great day.

_You're the one who beat him down!_ Rune dug his talons into the floor. _You took control of me AGAIN! All of this was YOUR FAULT!_

_**By all means, get angrier.**_ Runefor laughed. _**It'll just make it easier for me to take over YET AGAIN.**_

Rune flinched. He retracted his talons and fell back onto his haunches. Damnit, Runefor was right; getting angry was exactly what the wild drake wanted, and he was taunting Rune over it. The prince took several long, deep breaths and tried to think of happy thoughts to keep himself relaxed.

"I'm done in here…" Rune said aloud. He stood up and made to leave the library. "I'm going to find something else to do."

_**Lead the way, Mr. Happy**_. Runefor scoffed.

Rune shuddered, but refused to talk to him again. The prince left the library and went down the corridor to find another place to go.

Along the way, he heard a multitude of voices echoing from the main halls. Rune checked the time; it looked like most of the day's classes had come to an end, and everyone was heading out. Rune sighed in relief; maybe he'd feel better if he walked amongst his fellow students.

The student body chattered amongst themselves in much the same way they always did. Rune carefully descended the staircase and took another breath.

_Okay, here goes…_ He strode forward down the center of the hallway and put on the most casual smile he could. Act natural. _Just act natural…_

But it didn't take long for the students to notice the prince. And they voiced their collective opinion on him by not saying a single word. Everyone scooted out of the prince's way and avoided making eye contact. There were a few awkward coughs, and more than a dozen of them shivered in place. When Rune got too close to one of the fire dragons, he yelped and scooted out of the way.

"D-Don't hurt me!" The boy exclaimed.

"What?" Rune grimaced. "I wasn't going to-"

But the fire dragon gave him no chance to explain; he took off down the hall with another yelp. Rune just sighed and bent his head low; this was terrible.

_**Well, how about that?**_ Runefor snickered inside his mind. _**They're finally giving you the respect you deserve.**_

_This isn't respect; it's FEAR._ Rune growled internally. Outside, however, he just took another breath and walked carefully down the hallway. Rune moved slowly and steadily, so as not to freak anyone out by accident. He didn't even comment as more of the students moved to avoid getting too close to him.

"Rune!" Someone called from down the way. "Rune, over here?"

"Huh?" Rune blinked and looked up. The familiar faces of Cyrus and Chalice were gathered on the far side of the hallway. Rune gave a small sigh of relief; at least not everyone was frightened of him now.

Rune made his way over to his friends as fast as he could. He then came to a stop and fell back onto his haunches beside his brother. "Hey, guys."

"We've been looking for you all day." Chalice said uneasily. "Are you feeling okay, Rune?"

"A bit, I guess…" Rune shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"Because everyone's been treating you like a pariah." Chalice grimaced. "That match of yours was certainly… something."

"Yeah…" Cyrus nodded. "I haven't seen that kind of ferocity in you since… well, since the Well of Souls."

Rune shivered at the mention. It brought back swift and unpleasant memories of the time the two black dragons had to fight off a horde of crepsculi, as well as worse things that happened up north. He shook his head and wracked his talons on the floor.

"I didn't want to lose my temper…" Rune said. "But Lantel just… got to me in the worst way."

Cyrus just snorted at the mention of the red prince, while Chalice just wracked their talons on the floor.

"Right… Did you hear about him?" Chalice asked.

"No, I haven't." Rune replied. "So… how is he?"

"Well, he's still being patched up in the medical ward." Chalice said. "But there's a rumor going around that King Horus is going to take both Lantel and Sandra out of the Dragon Spire once he gets to Warfang."

"What?" Rune's eyes widened.

"Good riddance, I say." Cyrus huffed. "Lantel is an asshole."

"Cyrus, you're not thinking of the bigger picture here." Chalice scolded. "I can't even imagine how the queen is handling all of this."

Rune grimaced and rubbed his upper foreleg; he was tempted to share what Elenar told him in the throne room, but ultimately decided against it. He was about to say something about else, when he spotted a familiar form emerging from a classroom a short distance past Chalice and Cyrus. Sandra walked out with some of her friends, and she had a dour look on her face.

"Sandra!" Rune exclaimed. He stepped around Chalice and made to follow after the princess.

"Rune, wait a minute!" Chalice called. But Rune ignored them, and continued on to get the princess's attention. "Sandra!"

Sandra came to a stop, as did her friends. While the other dragonesses cautiously backed away, Sandra stood her ground… and cast a very furious glare in Rune's direction. Immediately Rune flinched and fell back onto his haunches.

"Uh… H-Hi, Sandra." He said sheepishly. The princess blew a bit of smoke from her nostrils as she scowled at him.

"I told you…" She stepped closer and gnashed her fangs. "…to go EASY ON HIM!"

Rune stammered and jittered for a bit as he looked Sandra in the eyes. "Uh… I…"

"How could you do that to Lantel?!" Sandra screamed. "We all knew that you had the advantage against him! We all knew that you could have easily stepped out of that challenge as the winner!" She pointed an accusatory talon at Rune's muzzle. "I thought that you were going to let Lantel tire himself out with how much you were refusing to fight back! And then you go and beat him senseless?!"

"Err. I…" Rune shivered. "I'm sorry?"

"Sorry? SORRY?!" Sandra snapped. She stomped the floor and had flames pouring from her muzzle. "My brother is bound up in a hospital and traumatized after nearly having his eye poked out! YOU BETTER BE SORRY!"

Rune froze in place; he half-expected Sandra to attack him right then and there. But instead, she turned around and flung her tail about in the air before stomping down the hallway. The rest of her group sheepishly stood up to follow after the princess, leaving Rune in the dust. He felt his heart plummet down to the bottom of his stomach.

Was that the end of their relationship before it began? He felt like it was so: what sister wouldn't be disgusted with the drake who seriously harmed her brother? Rune sighed and stood up to turn around to walk back to Chalice and Cyrus. The two of them stood side by side and exchanged worried glances as Rune came over and slumped against the wall.

Chalice stepped up and patted Rune on the back. "Are you okay?"

Rune didn't answer; he just listened as Sandra's words repeated over and over in his mind. Everything felt so unreal.

"Hey, come on, Rune." Chalice turned his head and looked him in the eyes. "Just because she's mad at you doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

"I…" Rune stammered again. He shook his head and rose up to his full height. "I think should just go. Nobody wants to see me right now."

Chalice grimaced. They glanced around down both sides of the corridor; many of the students were moving quickly to avoid being too close to the black prince. Chalice just snorted and looked back at Rune.

"You need to relax, alright?" Chalice patted Rune on the shoulder. "Everyone's just unnerved right now, sure, but that doesn't mean people think you're a monster. Just give it some time, and everyone will mellow out."

"The other students are the least of my worries, Chal." Rune sighed. "The Deep Shadows think I'm suffering from corruption. And I'm starting to agree with them."

Chalice grimaced. Cyrus, however, just sighed and pulled Rune into a hug.

"Hey, come on. Don't think like that." Cyrus said. He looked around to make sure nobody was within hearing range, and then leaned in to whisper into Rune's ear frill. "Everyone worked together to help free you from Malefor's control. Even if you are still suffering from some kind of residual effect, then we're not all going to leave you to get worse."

"But what can be done?" Rune demanded. "Whenever I get mad, I start losing control. And I can't keep myself calm and happy forever. Not with…" He suddenly became sick to his stomach. "Not with everyone acting like THIS around me."

"I'm sure the elders will figure something out." Chalice replied. "Especially Lord Urobos; he wouldn't want to lose you, you know."

Rune just sighed. "I know…"

Chalice turned to check the time and huffed a bit. "Listen, I need to head back home soon." They turned to look at Rune and Cyrus. "Will the two of you be alright today?"

"Yeah, we'll be just fine." Cyrus nodded. He tugged on Rune to get him to follow him down a hallway. "Come on, Rune; let's take a walk together."

"Sure…" Rune gave a low sigh. He turned down the hallway and walked alongside his brother. Chalice waved goodbye and turned down a separate hallway, leaving the two princes alone.

Once the halls were mostly barren, Cyrus looked this way and that. Once he was sure that the coast was clear, he stood up to whisper into his brother's ear frill.

"You should have won."

Rune flinched. "Hun?"

"You had Lantel right where you wanted him." Cyrus continued with a scowl. "If it were me, I wouldn't have held back; he'd be in the hospital for good after I was done with him." He wracked his talons on the floor. "It wasn't fair of Mom to declare you BOTH as losters."

"Cyrus…" Rune said in exasperation. "I didn't want to hurt Lantel. "I just… couldn't help myself."

"Yeah, I know…" Cyrus snorted. "But that doesn't change the fact that Lantel deserved his beating; he's been nothing but a complete arsehole for months on end." He fanned out his wings. "It was so satisfying seeing you beat him down. If he EVER starts trouble again, I want to be the who throws down in the arena against him!"

"Cyrus, NO." Rune insisted. "I couldn't get out of the fight against him because he called for a challenge. But Mom doesn't want us fighting with any other future heirs!" He stamped his paw. "Do you have any idea how awful this whole thing has made her feel?!"

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Cyrus snorted indignantly. "Let's just… let's get to the front gates; we're wasting daylight hours."

Rune sighed again. "Fine…"

The two resumed their walk to the front of the Dragon Spire. Along the way, Cyrus looked at a wall-clock and grimaced.

"Oh, geez, look at the time." He frowned. "I'm running late for my date with Tina."

"Your… date?" Rune repeated curiously.

"Yes, a DATE." Cyrus puffed out his magenta chest. "I'm going to head to The Nexus to pick her up. Then we're heading for a tour of the gardens."

"Ah, sounds fun…" Rune said with a nod. "I hope you have a good time."

"Oh, I intend to have more than that…" Cyrus fluttered his wings and lifted himself up with shadow magic. He then spun about to do a complete somersault in the air above his brother's head. He then came to a landing and struck a dramatic pose. "I've been practicing my moves; I'm going to show her just how agile I can be in the air."

Rune grimaced at that. And then a spark ran through his mind, and he smirked.

"I don't know why you keep trying to impress her, Cy." Rune said slyly. "She prefers boys."

"What do you mean by…" Cyrus began to ask. When he saw the grin on Rune's face, the smaller prince flashed with anger. "Oh, screw you!"

"S-Sorry…" Rune suppressed a chuckle. He then stepped out of the way as his brother tried to take a swipe at him with his forepaw. "I couldn't help it."

"Not funny. Not funny in the slightest!" Cyrus snapped.

The two princes made their way out the front doors of the Spire and down the stoop toward the garden. Cyrus immediately spread his wings and took off for flight toward the floating fortress. Rune said goodbye and waved as he watched his brother leave. He then looked forward toward the front gates, where he spotted Albanion. The Deep Shadow spoke in hushed tones with a few soldiers and made to head out of the building. Rune sighed in relief; maybe his uncle could help him stay calm.

"Hey, Albanion!" Rune called as he trotted up to him.

The poison dragon came to an abrupt halt. He gazed down at the prince with a raised eye ridge. "Well, fancy seeing you out and about. Not still reeling from the little chat you had with your mother, are you?"

Rune grimaced. "Uh… n-no, I'm not."

"Hmph. Good." Albanion turned to walk out the building. "Good day, prince."

"Wait a minute!" Rune chased after Albanion. "Where are you going?"

"I'm off to investigate the caravan of traders that arrived late last night from Faeshrine" Albanion said with a snort. "We haven't heard anything grisly about the traders.. yet. So, I figured I may as well peruse their wares for a while during our investigations."

"Ah…" Rune nodded. He was about to wish Albanion a good day, when an idea sparked through his mind.

_A caravan selling items from a place as exotic as Faeshrine might just have something to lighten Sandra's mood._ Rune thought happily. _Maybe then she won't want to smack me every time we meet._

"Can I come with you?" Rune asked Albanion eagerly.

Albanion raised an eye ridge again. "And why would **you** want to come along, Your Highness?"

"I could use some time out of the Dragon Spire." Rune said.

"And are you sure that the High Queen will approve of such an excursion?" Albanion demanded. He raised another eye ridge and fell back onto his haunches. "The moment you left the throne room, she started tearing herself apart about preparing to apologize to the fire king."

Rune nearly sank into the stone from the way the heat of Albanion's glare cut through him. He took a breath and made to stand tall.

"Well… she never said I was grounded." Rune chuckled awkwardly. He then flapped his wings and stood taller. "And besides, the Day of the Bonds is coming up. I want to find something to celebrate the holiday with… someone…"

"Hmph. Very well, Rune." Albanion said. "But you're to stay where I can see you for the entire trip; we've all been on edge around you lately, and we don't want another…" He leaned down to glare even harder into the prince's eyes. "Outburst."

Rune felt ice run up and down his spine; Albanion was terrifying when he wanted to be.

"Y-Yes, Sir." The prince nodded his head several times. "I understand, Uncle."

With that said Albanion made his way out into the garden and spread his wings. Rune walked alongside his uncle and prepared for flight as well. Several guards followed behind the two. But whether that was because of the investigation of the caravan, or because they suspected Rune of going wild, the prince was unsure.

As Rune and Albanion made their way south, Dona appeared from the shadows of the garden. She tilted her head and grinned as she watched them fly away.

_Hmm, looks like they're off on a shopping spree._ She thought with a snort. _Looks like I'll need to give dear old Bergan a heads up._

~~…~~

Cyrus flew up to the Nexus as fast as his wings could carry him. He passed by a few other dragons who were traveling either toward or away from the fortress. When he saw some of the younger dragons, the prince did cartwheels in the air. He beat his wings, dashed around with a burst of wind, and even created little sparkles of magic in the sky, all with the biggest of grins on his face. Cyrus could never resist putting on a show.

Unfortunately, sometimes his audience wasn't all that grateful. Most of the older dragons just ignored the prince's antics. And while the younger dragons were enraptured by his tricks, they were mostly just called away by some of the older ones. Time and again, Cyrus was left alone, performing for the open air.

_Just once, I'd like to have a long-lasting audience_, He sighed.

Cyrus came to a landing on the crisp grasp of the front garden. He sighed as he looked upon the black stone and towers of the fortress. The prince held a grimace as he beheld a tower that contained what used to be his childhood bedroom. Too many times the prince was ordered to go to his room when the adults didn't want him pestering them.

_All these years later, and I still can't look at that room with anything but dread_, Cyrus thought with a snort. _I wonder what poor sucker was assigned to sleeping in there after the fortress was renovated._

As Cyrus made his way forward, he passed by a couple of dark dragon soldiers that stood watch over the grounds. They barely acknowledged his presence as his made his way toward the front doors. Along the way, more dark dragons and dragonesses close to the prince's age were stepping out of the doors of the fortress. Cyrus grinned at the various wind and poison dragonesses who approached.

"Well, hello, ladies." Cyrus declared. "How was your day of study?"

They didn't reply to him; they just spread their wings and took off. Cyrus blinked a few times… and then glowered in frustration. Why were dragons always doing that to him?

In a huff, Cyrus pushed the doors of the chapel open and stepped inside.

Standing in the middle of the chapel was the burly Aegis. The crippled Deep Shadow was one of the teachers of the little school run for artificially-created dark dragons. After all, who better to teach them on the customs of being a transformed dragon, than one such transformed dragon?

Aegis sat on his haunches before the altar, while his daughter Tina stood across from him.

"…like I said before, Tina", Aegis was saying, "You should talk to your mother about it. She can explain it better."

"Okay, Dad." Tina replied. She gave her father's foreleg a hug before rising to her feet. As Cyrus approached, Aegis and Tina turned their attention toward him.

"Ah, Prince Cyrus." Aegis smiled. "I might have known you'd be arriving at a time like this."

"Hiya, Sir Aegis." Cyrus bowed his head. He then grinned in Tina's direction. "And hello to YOU, Tina."

"Heya, Shorty." Tina smirked. She stepped closer, making it all the more apparent that she was taller than him. She walked around him in a circle and came to stand by his side. "You're late."

"Hey, I had things to do." Cyrus snorted in derision.

"I suppose you two will be off to disturb the peace again." Aegis said flatly. Cyrus could never tell if Aegis was trying to be funny or not.

"We're not going to get into trouble, Dad." Tina said.

Aegis rolled his eyes. "Of course you will. You always do."

"Well, then…" The dark-yellow dragoness gave a toothy grin. "We'll just try not to get into _too much_ trouble!"

Aegis just sighed and wracked his talons on the floor. "Very well, dear. Just don't get hurt…." He wrinkled his nostrils. "I have the strangest feeling about today."

"What do you mean, Aegis?" Cyrus asked.

"I don't know…" Aegis grimaced. He gazed out at the clouds. "There's just… something strange about today. Something's not where it's supposed to be."

Cyrus just shrugged and tilted his head. "If you say so, Aegis."

"Hey, Shorty!" Tina declared as she flapped her wings. "I'll race you!"

She took off into a run down the rows of bleachers and out through the front doors. Cyrus gasped and sprang to his feet.

"No fair!" Cyrus yelled. He had wind magic flow through his wings to take off at high speed after the dragoness. Aegis watched with unease as the two teenaged dragons took off into the sky and flew around each other. Once they were gone, the burly dragon just sighed and shook his head.

"Teenagers."

~~…~~

Tyrrany kept her cloak on tight as she stepped forward down the bustling city street. Flame and Arthur were just behind her, keeping enough of a distance so that she had some modicum of privacy. Jonathan had split off to venture off on his own a while back; presumably he went to pick up a few of his gang members to trail behind Tyrrany's group. It didn't matter; she was just glad that his ugly mug was hidden behind a mask and far out of her view.

As the hours went by, Tyrrany had to admit that she was a bit enraptured by the sights and sounds of Warfang. It was so different form what she was used to. Sure, it was massively populated like Faeshrine, and there were towers that rose high over her head… but instead of mushroom stalks and bulbs that blocked out the sky, she could see everything as clear as crystal beside the brick and mortar towers.

Tyrrany did her best to memorize the various buildings, city-blocks, and back alleys of the area surrounding the caravan. There was a lot to do during her mission, and she needed to be sure that hiding spots and safe points could be marked on a map. She also did her best to keep herself scarce; she didn't want any of the goons working for the High Queen to warn her of the white dragoness's presence. Flame and Arthur didn't have nearly as much cause to be careful; they were just a fire dragon and a dragonfly. Who would be suspicious of teenagers so mundane?

After several hours of scouting around, Tyrrany came to a stop on a hill that overlooked her primary target: The Dragon Spire. It was the biggest building that Tyrrany had ever seen in her life; it pierced the sky, with the Palace of Kings seated atop it like a cruel crown.

_Elenar's seat of power, where she looms over all of the dragon realms_… Tyrrany dug her talons into the deep. _Getting in there isn't going to be easy._

After she'd had her fill of gazing at that ominous spire, Tyrrany made her way into an adjacent alleyway. She then hid behind a stack of boxes and got down onto her back. But she didn't have much time to relax; the black fortress known as The Nexus was starting to float into view. From what Tyrrany could tell, The Nexus moved about in a circle around the Dragon Spire, and never strayed too far. Tyrrany grimaced; there was something she didn't like about that fortress. The whole thing floated atop what looked like a tiny, upside-down mountain, whose peak was threatening to stab right through Tyrrany and the surrounding area at any moment. How could something so terrifying to behold be used as a safe haven for dark dragon children?

When it became the start of the afternoon, Tyrrany came to rest in one of the city's many back allies. She lied on her back, looking up at the giant black fortress floating above the city. Flame and Arthur came to a stop in the alley as well.

"I wonder how much longer we're supposed to do this." Flame's voice wondered. Tyrrany sat up in time to see him and the dragonfly make their way into the alleyway.

"Beats me." Arthur replied with a shrug. Tyrrany rolled her eyes. She shifted to get back up onto her feet and cover herself.

"We're supposed to be getting used to the city's layout." Tyrrany announced. "Perhaps father believed I needed one last training exercise before I got my revenge on Elenar."

"Right…" Flame said.

He stepped over to the dragoness and sat down on his haunches beside her. Tyrrany just ignored him and pulled her violin out of its case; she wanted to entertain herself with some low notes until she felt ready to get a move on again. But as she filled the air with tunes, Flame took a deep breath and tapped her shoulder.

"Say, Annie…."

She eyed him curiously. "What?"

"Why don't you and I….Oh, I don't know…" He nervously ran his talons through his mane. "...Why don't we just go have some fun somewhere?"

She stopped playing and raised an eye ridge. "Excuse me."

"When are we ever going to be alone in Warfang again?" Flame asked. "You and I should find a park or a museum to explore around in. Just you and me."

Arthur scoffed. "What, you want to just ditch me?"

"I didn't mean it like _that_, Arthur." Flame grimaced.

"It doesn't matter either way." Tyrrany said with her nose pointed up. "I don't think my _future husband_ would like it if you put the moves on me."

Flame balked. "Since when did you consider **his** feelings?"

"I didn't say I considered them: I said Jonathan wouldn't like it." Tyrrany snorted. She picked up her bow and got to playing again. "Anyway, I'm only taking a few minutes to relax, Flame. I don't have time to go to a museum."

"But Annie…"

"No means no, Flame." Tyrrany narrowed her eyes. "Quit while you're ahead."

Flame struggled to think of are response… but ultimately just sighed and stepped away from the dragoness. Arthur came to a landing on Flame's head and uttered a few whispered words to cheer him up. Tyrrany looked away from the pair… and frowned. She put down her bow and curled up to get some rest. Suddenly, she felt too uneasy to play any music. Maybe, just maybe, she'd been too hard on her friend.

Eventually Tyrrany picked herself up and packed up her violin. She hefted it over her back and made her way forward. She turned her head up one last time to look at that ominous fortress…

And that's when she spotted something in the sky. Two dragonesses spun around each other as they flew down toward the city from the fortress. The first dragoness was dark yellow; nothing important. But the second one… the second one was black.

Tyrrany gasped. "A black dragon!"

Flame and Arthur looked at the dragoness in surprise. They then followed her gaze.

"Where is it?" Flame asked.

"There!" Tyrrany shouted. She pointed in the direction of the two dragons as they chased each other through the sky. They seemed to be heading toward a nearby park across the city. Tyrrany beat her wings and took off down the street.

"Where are you going?" Arthur shouted as he beat his wings to keep up.

"After them, of course!" Tyrrany snapped. "When are we going to get a chance like this again?!" She spread her wings and took off. "Hurry up!"

Flame and Arthur exchanged glances. The red dragon just sighed and picked up the pace.

"I guess we're going to the park after all…" He said with a slight chuckle. "Let's go."

"Hey, wait up!" Arthur shouted. He sighed as he struggled to keep up with the two dragons.

~~…~~

Rune could scarcely believe his eyes as he looked around at the caravan. Wagons and carriages were lined up all up and down the slanted streets. A great number of moles, avians, lagomorphs, felines, and other races had set up shops allover, showing their goods to the many citizens who came to see what goods were being sold.

Albanion and Rune spent the better part of an hour wandering up and down the various wagons, looking through the many goods up for sale.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" Rune asked.

"I am looking for something to give to Elza as a gift for her upcoming hatchday." Albanion responded.

"Oh, really?" Rune scratched his chin. "I'd forgotten she had one coming up. How old is she going to be?"

"If you are wise, your highness, you will never ask a lady that question." Albanion said with a slight smirk.

Rune sucked in a breath to keep from laughing out loud; it wasn't every day when his uncle tried a bit of humor. He was grateful to finally spend some time with Albanion… even if it meant enduring the guards that loomed just nearby at all times.

The two dragons continued looking through the caravan wagons, until they came close to the end of the caravan. The road continued on its downward slant after the last wagon. Rune reached into his satchel and retrieved a handful of gold coins: a small part of the money that his mother made available to him.

"I didn't see a single thing that Sandra might like." Rune sighed. "Guess the trip was a bust."

"It'll take more than a single trinket to get a dragoness to stop being mad at you, Prince Rune." Albanion scolded. "And besides, just because you have wealth, doesn't mean you should spend it too frivolously."

"But I hardly spend money _ever_!" The prince protested. "This is a rare occasion for me." He wracked his talons. "And besides, what else am I supposed to do to lighten Sandra's mood?"

"Well, for starters, you'd best give her some space." Albanion said. "Wait for her to decide for herself if and when she wishes to speak to you. Otherwise, you run the risk of driving her deeper into anger."

"I guess that makes sense…" Rune sighed. "Still, it can't hurt to give her some kind of peace offering, can it?"

"Fair enough." Albanion said. The Deep Shadow turned around to walk back the way he came. "I am going to double back, just incase I see an item that I didn't see the first time. Come along, your Highness."

"Can't I just wait here? My legs are aching."

Albanion glanced down at the prince. "Need I remind you that you're to stay where I can see you?"

"I'm not going to pick fights with anyone." Rune said worriedly. "Let me just wait here. I won't move from this spot: I promise."

Albanion huffed as he stood in place. He ran his talons along his muzzle and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll be right back in five minutes. But you are to STAY RIGHT THERE. Got it?"

"Yes, Uncle." Rune nodded in annoyance. "I get the point."

Albanion turned toward the two guards. "Keep an eye on the prince, and see to it that he stays out of trouble."

"Yes, Lord Albanion." The two dragons said in unison.

With that done, Albanion made his way up the street, while Rune sat himself down on a little bench by the road. The two soldiers stood on either side of the prince and kept an eye out. Rune just sighed and leaned back to rest his paws.

As Rune tried to relax, he reached into his coin purse and pulled out a gold coin. On a whim, he flicked it into the air and caught it in his paw. He did this a few more times, seeing how high he could toss the coin and still catch it.

**_Why are you wasting your time? _**Runefor asked, annoyed. **_There are so many more productive things you could be doing._**

_I don't remember asking you. _Rune scowled as he thought to himself.

_**Is this really the best thing you could think to do to pass the time?**_ Runefor demanded. _**Playing with a coin?**_

_Well, maybe if YOU hadn't gotten us into trouble, we'd have a wider range of activities to entertain ourselves!_ Rune snapped.

_**Oh, don't be so melodramatic.**_

_You nearly killed Prince Lantel!_ Rune growled to himself. _I'm in a world of trouble because of you!_

_**All I did was put that chump in his place.**_ Runefor snorted. _**He had his chance to accept an early victory when you wussied out. But nope! He called down the thunder, and wasn't ready for the BOOM.**_

"Shut up!" Rune said aloud. In his anger, he tossed the coin too hard into the air. The coin fell down between his talons and bounced along the street. The two guards, meanwhile, had looked down at the prince in alarm.

"Uh… s-sorry." Rune stammered aloud. His face flushed as he got up to go after his coin. "Let me just get that."

The two guards just exchanged glances; they let the prince go after his gold coin.

_**Idiot.**_ Runefor scoffed. Rune just growled and went after his coin. He casually walked along the cobblestone path and bent his head down as he reached out for it…

The sick sound of something piercing flesh roared to life behind the prince. He heard of the guards gagging and choking behind him. With wide eyes and a chill going down his spine, Rune spun around… and watched as the guard fell forward onto the ground; there was a pointed spire of rock sticking out of his neck.

Someone had attacked with earth magic.

The other guard gasped and looked around for the assailant. Soon another earth spire came flying out of the air and flew toward the prince. Rune yelped and summoned up a shield of earth from the road to protect himself. The attack collided with his shield, making his ears ring in pain.

"We're under attack!" The second guard cried out. Seconds later, he coughed and gagged as another spire ripped its way through him.

And as Rune spun around, his eyes widened as a trio of adult dragons emerged from the shadows. They all covered their faces in torn fabrics and rags as they growled furiously at the prince.

"Kill it!" The leader, a fire dragon, shouted. "Kill the wretched black dragon!"

Rune felt his blood turn to ice as the dragons attacked.

~~…~~

Greetings, friends and loved ones.

I must seem like quite a stinker ending the chapter on a cliffhanger. It's one of the few pasttimes from the original version of the story that I gleefully enjoy to this day. Will Rune make it out of this scrap okay, or is he in some serious trouble? I guess you'll have to come back next week to find out. XD

Unless you're reading this in the future when the whole story is uploaded. In which case… hello, people of the future! =D

_Tenebra ecce Veritas_


	12. Act 1, Chapter 11

The market erupted into chaos as the Sons of Culmubrae dashed throughout the area. Pots were smashed and plants were burned as they chased furiously after the prince. Many moles and cheetahs scrambled to get their wares out of harm's way as Rune ran past. The furious dragons were hot on his heels, unleashing every attack they could to throw him off.

Rune surrounded himself with as much of a magical shield as he could muster as the fire dragon unleashed his blaze. The prince winced and panted as he worked to fight them off. Rune cursed himself for his poor thinking; how could he have forgotten about the Sons of Culmubrae? How could he just walk around all willy-nilly while those thugs were still lurking around the city? If Rune got out of this alive, he just knew that he'd never hear the end of it from his mother.

_**Fight back, you idiot!**_ Runefor hissed. _**They're trying to kill you!**_

I need to get them away from the merchants! Rune snapped as he ducked under a spear of icicles. _They've taken enough collateral damage as it is!_

Rune kept going until he got to the end of the market. He whirled around and spread out his limbs to get into a battle stance. He let lightning dance across his scales as he called upon every element he could think of.

When bursts of flame came his way, Rune countered with gusts of wind. When they tossed ice spears at him, Rune melted them away with fire. And when they got too close for comfort, an earth bomb sent the foes reeling. It wasn't much of an offensive, but Rune put his training to good use. Unfortunately, this only resulted in the assailants growing angrier.

"Rune!" Albanion screamed from far across the way. Rune glanced past the thugs and spotted the Deep Shadow scrambling to come to his aid, with more guards in tow. Rune gave a small sigh of relief.

But when the leader of the assailants noticed Rune's gaze, he quickly glanced back and snarled.

"You two deal with the Deep Shadow!" The fire dragon declared. He reached into his satchel and produced a glowing, purple crystal. "I'll deal with the black prince myself!"

Rune gasped in horror; Convexity?! Where did this dragon get a crystal of Convexity? There was no time to process that, as while the leader's companions turned to attack Albanion, the fire dragon smashed the convexity crystal and consumed the aether that emerged. He then spread his limbs out and howled as a purple aura surrounded his scales. Seconds later, a burst of purple flames erupted from the dragon's maw and flew straight at Rune.

The prince summoned up an aura of ice to protect himself, but it quickly melted under the intense heat of the convexity. Rune winced as the flames scorched his clothes, and he turned to flee again.

"Oh no you down!" The fire dragon howled. He zoomed about the area and struck the ground with his magical fire. Flames erupted from the ground, forming a barrier of purple fire that cut off Rune's escape. And when Rune tried to shadow-jump through it, the assailant grabbed him by the tail and forcibly pulled him back. He then slashed at Rune with purple-tinted claws.

Rune howled as the dragon clawed at his sides. He immediately called upon his water magic to heal his own wounds. But it was a struggle to focus on healing himself and scramble away from the assailant at the same time.

"Your days are numbered, heathen!" The fire dragon howled.

_**Fight back with your own convexity!**_ Runefor howled. _**We can take this blowhard!**_

I won't risk letting YOU get out! Rune growled internally. He healed his sides and spread out his limbs to face down the assailant. As the fire drake reeled back to unleash another burst of flames, Rune inhaled deeply and prepared to unleash the biggest burst of ice that he could…

Only for pain to spring up in the back of his head. It started out faint and mild at first… but over it time it grew worse and worse. Rune clutched his head and collapsed onto the ground. He snarled and twitched in pain, struggling in vain to rise back onto his feet.

_What are you doing, Runefor?! _He demanded.

**_This isn't my doing! I feel it too! _**Runefor hissed. **_Gah! This is unbearable!_**

_As the prince writhed in agony, he watched as the leader took in the sight with a peculiar expression. The assailant quickly grinned with horrible glee as he inhaled even deeper. As the fire drake got closer, Rune. Rune tried to call upon his magic to save himself in any way he could; ice spires, earth shield, shadow-jumping… but they all failed him. All the prince could do was look on in horror as a burst of purple flames erupted from the dragon's maw…_

_…__and went completely around the prince._

_Both Rune and the attacker watched in confusion as the flames went in a perfect ring around the prince and died away in seconds. With a snarl, the attacked tried again, but his flames died out halfway to Rune's muzzle._

_"__What's going on?!" The attacked demanded. He glared down at the prince. "What have you done to my convexity?!"_

_Rune wanted to spit some kind of insult at the assailant, but the pain in his head was too great; all he could do was snarl and wince. The attacker snorted in derision and just raised his forepaw to slice at Rune's face… only for lightning bolts to fly in from out of nowhere and strike the assailant. The red dragon howled in pain as the lightning danced across his scales; he collapsed to the ground in a heap, where he struggled to get back up._

_"__Alright, I think that's enough of that." A voice said nearby. "You and your friends have disrupted my caravan for long enough."_

_Confused, Rune turned his head to see who it was. Rune could scarcely believe his eyes. It was a purple dragon, dressed in a fancy cloak and adorned with a golden mane and bear. He had ram-like horns and a mysterious glint in his red eyes._

_The purple dragon stepped forward and offered the prince a forepaw. "Care for some help, my prince?"_

_"__You…" Rune stammered in disbelief. He took the dragon's forepaw with trepidation and rose up to his paws. He then took a step back and struggled to comprehend this. "You're…. You're…"_

_"__Bergan!" Someone roared from across the way._

_"__Hmm…" The purple dragon clicked his tongue as he and Rune looked up to see Albanion stomping his way down the street. The guards behind him were in the middle of restraining and hauling away the other two Sons of Culmubrae._

_"__I should have known you'd be here." Albanion snapped. "Who else but the founder of the FTC would spearhead a caravan of traders bearing the trading company's logo?!"_

_"__Well, it's nice to meet you, too." Bergan snorted. "Long time no see, Mr. Deep Shadow."_

_"__You know him, Uncle?" Rune asked curiously._

_"__We've met a few times before." Albanion rumbled. "Mostly when we were children, training under Lord Spyro's watch."_

"And my how times change!" Bergan declared. "You're a Deep Shadow serving under Her Majesty, and I'm the ruler of Faeshrine." He smirked. "You've done well for yourself, Albanion."

Albanion silently glowered, while Rune took a breath of relief and looked around. The various merchants were hard at work cleaning up after the battle. They worked with alarming efficiency, using the exact methods needed to repair any damage done to their goods or vehicles. Albanion's guards were hauling away the other Sons of Culmubrae toward the opposite end of the street.

"Don't forget about this one over here!" Bergan called to the soldiers as he pointed at the red dragon. "This gruesome fellow tried to assassinate your prince! I'm sure Queen Elenar would be interested in hearing that."

Rune sucked in a breath; there was no way his mother would allow him to travel out and about if more assailants tried this kind of thing… especially not if they had access to Convexity. He flapped his wings in worry and fidgeted with his talons.

"YOU!" The red dragon screamed. Rune flinched, and Albanion spread out to snarl at the dragon. But the drake ignored the both of them and focused his furious gaze on Bergan. "You TRAITOR!"

"Traitor?" Bergan repeated with a scoff. "Whatever are you talking about?"

The red dragon struggled to lunge at Bergan, but was held down by the guards. The drake snarled and gnashed his fangs, all while Bergan fell back onto his haunches and tapped his talons on the ground.

"We almost had him!" The drake snarled. "Richteriel could have been avenged! But you've gone and turned against the Order of Culmubrae!"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Bergan scoffed. "I was never a member of the Order. And besides, I have no love for Richteriel. You're barking up the wrong tree, my friend."

The soldiers forcibly restrained the fire dragon and hauled him up and away from the area. The entire time the dragon continued to curse out the purple drake.

"You're a traitor, Bergan! A TRAITOR!"

"Yes, yes, we all get the point…" Bergan just snorted and wiped off his foreleg. He then smirked at Albanion. "Is this the kind of dragon who's been causing so much trouble for Warfang lately? I can't begin to imagine the headaches they cause for your fellow Deep Shadows."

Albanion didn't comment on the rogues; he just scowled in Bergan's face. "You're in a world of trouble."

"Am I?" Bergan tilted his head. "Is that line of speech any way to thank me for helping to save the life of the prince?"

"Helping to protect Prince Rune doesn't make up for years of neglect." Albanion pointed a talon at the purple drake. "You've refused an audience with the High Queen for years. If you're in Warfang uninvited, then you best believe that the queen will hear about this."

"Uninvited?" Bergan snorted. "That's funny: last I recall, merchant businesses only need to show their permits to the city guards to gain access to the local market. And everyone in the FTC has one of those, myself included." He fluttered his wings.

Albanion glowered. "You can't simply argue your way out of the consequences, Bergan."

"Oh, I'm not trying to start any arguments." Bergan rolled his eyes. "Tell you both what: Why don't you follow me back to my shop? Let's all see if there are some choice items that you'd like to buy for some very particular dragonesses." He pointed his muzzle down the street. "Maybe I'll even set you both up with a spot of tea, or any other delightful delicacy I've got sitting around."

"I wouldn't mind having a look around his carriage, Uncle." Rune said.

Albanion sneered. "Don't you think you've gotten into enough trouble today, prince?"

"At the very least, he saved my life." Rune sighed. "Paying a visit to his shop is the least I could do to thank him, Uncle."

Albanion sighed. "Fine. But I'll be coming along to keep an eye on you, boy." He cast a suspicious glare toward the purple dragon. "And… I thank you, for saving Rune."

Bergan gave a warm smile. "Oh, you're most welcome, old friend." He spun around and took a pleasant gait down the street. "Follow me, gentlemen. My carriage isn't far from here."

Bergan led Rune and Albanion down the street as the last of the assailants were carted off toward the dungeons. Along the way, Rune cast curious glances upon Bergan. Ever since the prince started living in Warfang, he'd become vaguely aware of the existence of the purple dragon. It was so strange to him: All this time, during all of this conflict in the world, there was a purple dragon living and breathing through it all. And not only that, but this Bergan had to have trained under the tutelage of Spyro and Cynder at some point. Why hadn't they ever mentioned Bergan before?

_Hold on…_ Rune started to rumble with worry, and slight frustration_. If this Bergan was around during the Twilight War, why didn't he do anything to stop it? And… where was he during the Malefor Ordeal? _Rune cast a suspicious glance at the back of Bergan's neck. _Couldn't he have helped?_

"Not if people don't listen to me." Bergan said abruptly.

Rune balked and came to a sudden stop. He looked up at Bergan incredulously as the purple drake turned to cast a smirk down at him. Albanion stopped in surprise, and then glared at Bergan as he fluttered his wings.

"Y-You can read minds?" Rune asked incredulously.

"No. But I could tell you were about to ask me some rather choice questions." Bergan laughed. "I'm not all-powerful, my dear prince. Sad to say, but I pale in comparison to the magic at Lord Spyro's disposal. That, coupled with only being a boy when that war started, was reason enough for plenty of dragons to ignore anything I said."

"Not ALL of them." Albanion chimed in with an air of frustration. "You've had your influences in the past, Bergan. Don't sell yourself short."

"Hmph. I'd say that's open to interpretation…" Bergan rolled his eyes. "But that was the past, and this is the present, where I've promised to deliver onto you some decent food and beverage. Let's press on, shall we?"

Rune wasn't fully convinced. He had a feeling there was more to this dragon then he was letting on…

~~…~~

Eventually Bergan led Rune and Albanion to a large carriage at the end of the caravan. A pair of cheetahs was standing guard on either side of the door. When they saw the purple dragon approach, they bowed their heads and stepped out of the way.

"Follow me inside, gentlemen." Bergan said as he unlocked the door. "Oh, but before we do…" He turned toward Rune and held his forepaw out. Rune got defensive, while Albanion growled. With a flick of his wrist, Bergan produced a gold coin from between his talons. "I believe you dropped this, my prince."

"Oh…" Rune blanked. He sheepishly took the coin. "Uh, thanks, Mr. Bergan."

"You wouldn't have missed the coin, Your Highness." Albanion snorted as he relaxed.

"Ah, but it was still his, so I returned it to him." Bergan chuckled. He then pushed his front door open and stepped inside. "Come in, come! Make yourselves at home!"

The inside wasn't what Rune expected to see. As he stepped through the doorway, the first thing he saw was a large table in the center of the carriage, with a few small cushions scattered around it. Massive shelves lined the walls on all sides, save for the spots for the windows. Various trinkets, vials, tomes, and other odd objects were ornately piled up in every nook and cranny. An odd box sat on a shelf on the far side of the room. Everything looked like it was neatly swept and polished to give the room a marvelous sheen.

"What kind of shop _is_ this?" Rune asked. Bergan walked around the table and sat down at the far end of it.

"Why, it's a magic shop!" Bergan answered with a smile. "I don't go around declaring it, but I've spent some time practicing as a magician. Non-draconic methods of magic and incantations have fascinated me ever since I was a boy." Bergan opened a little container off to the side and produced the ingredients for a teapot and some cups. "Have a look around; the tea will be ready in just a moment."

"Hmm…" Albanion looked all around suspiciously. "You'd better not be carrying anything that's considered **forbidden magic**, Bergan. Otherwise the queen will-"

"Come now, you don't think I'd have forbidden magical ingredients just sitting around, do you?" Bergan pursed his lips as he set up his teapot over a magical fire on the table. "Do you take me for a fool? I'd never be caught violating the laws of any city!"

"Hmph." Albanion just harrumphed and got to looking around at the various items. "Very well, Bergan."

Rune took a steady breath as he got to looking around at what was on display. There had to be items from the furthest corners of the dragon realms all gathered in one shelf. One book that caught the prince's interest was a tome called _The Fundamentals of Darkness and Light_, which looked to be written in ancient draconic. As Rune ran his talons along the rough bindings of the tome, Bergan gave a chuckle.

"I don't think you'd be able to read that." He said. "That book is older than your grandfather's grandfather."

_Still, it might make for an interesting addition to my collection._ Rune thought with a smile.

_**Ugh, you bore me.**_

Albanion looked over the jewelry that Bergan had for sale.

"Spotted something appealing, have we?" Bergan raised an eye ridge. "Now what would a Deep Shadow want to do with jewels?"

"I'm looking for a gift for my wife." Albanion snorted. "It should match her in beauty and elegance."

"My, aren't we the romantic sort?" Bergan laughed. "I remember a time when you had a keen eye for the lovely young dragonesses in the Dragon Spire. Though you didn't use words like elegance or beauty…" He put on a smirk. "It was more along the lines of fu-"

"That's enough of that." Albanion sneered. "I've changed quite a bit in the decades since we were boys, Bergan."

"Hmm, I suppose plenty of dragons change with the passage of time…" Bergan turned to face Rune. "What about you, your highness? Is there a special female in _your_ life as well?"

"Well…" Rune scratched his head with a wing-thumb. "There was one, but she's mad at me now. I was wondering if I could find something to make her ease up a bit."

"Hmm, that might be tricky." Bergan pursed his lips. "The underworld hath no fury like a young dragoness scorned. If you did something to anger her, then she may hold a grudge for some time."

"Then what else am I supposed to do?" Rune demanded. "If I try to court some other dragoness, that'll only make Sandra even angrier with me."

"Ah, yes. Courtship among royals can make for quite a complicated game." Bergan laughed. "But if there's anything most princesses have in common, it's that they melt like butter in the sun when presented with fine jewelry."

Rune scratched his chin at that. "Well, do you have anything that was finely made?"

The purple drake ran a paw through his beard. "Hmm, I believe I have just the thing! For both of you, in fact!"

Bergan turned and picked up the box off the shelf behind him and started rifling through it. Rune and Albanion stepped just a bit closer to get a better look.

"I keep my most valuable, one-of-a-kind items in this box right here!" Bergan declared. "Normally I have an assistant hold onto the key, but she's off on an extended break today, so I'm all by myself."

After a minute, Bergan pulled out two pieces of jewelry. The first one was a large white gem that was hung on a golden chain. The other bit of jewelry was a finely crafted jade necklace. The purple drake handed the former to Albanion and the latter to Rune.

Albanion inspected the white gem curiously. "What is this?"

"What you have there, old friend, is a rare Serenity Gem." Bergan clasped his forepaws together. "By presenting this to your significant other, you are telling her that she is of a shining beacon of grace and elegance that will shine brightly for the rest of time. I'll sell it to you for thirty pieces of gold, a fraction of the cost you'd pay elsewhere."

Albanion held the gem close and inspected the surface with increasing suspicion. "You didn't do anything magical to this gem, did you?"

"No yet, but I could." Bergan grinned. "Perhaps a ward to stave off harmful poisons. Or maybe I could make a blessing that brings good luck." He flapped his wings. "Any of that sounding appealing, Albanion?"

Albanion just snorted and put the gem down. Rune tilted his head and studied his uncle's face; the prince had a feeling that Albanion was inspecting the gem for any kind of corruptions or curses. But when he found nothing, Albanion just sighed and reached into his coin purse.

"Alright, Bergan: I'll take it." He produced the specified amount of gold, and then placed the gem in a pocket.

"Thank you for your patronage." Bergan bowed his head and smiled. He then eyed Rune warmly. "And what about you, my prince? What do you think of the Jade necklace?"

"Uh…" Rune held it up and looked it over; something about the necklace looked oddly familiar. "Where is this from?"

"From the finest forge to be found in Glenhaven, of course." Bergan smiled. "It was handcrafted by masterful earth dragon artisans."

"Glenhaven, eh?" Rune raised an eye ridge. "That's funny; all of the best earth dragon artisans teach at the Glenhaven Palace, and I've never met anyone who made necklaces."

"Well, perhaps it was before your time." Bergan smirked. "Ever wonder what Telus did with his free time back in his Guardian days? Perhaps you could ask him when you see him next."

"Maybe…" Rune put the necklace down. "How much is it?"

"Well, since you are the prince, and I saved you from a gruesome death at the hands of insurgents, I'll sell it for…" He stroked his beard again. "…Ten pieces of gold!"

"It's a deal!" The prince exclaimed. He produced ten pieces of gold, and pocketed the necklace. "Whoever I give this to, I'm sure they're going to love it."

"You may have helped the prince this day, and your sales were rather generous to be sure…" Albanion leaned forward and glared harder. "But that doesn't excuse you for your continued absence."

"Oh?" Bergan tilted his head and smiled curiously.

"Elenar will be learning of your presence immediately." Albanion declared. "She'll no doubt want to speak to you before the nightfall. You'd better not up and disappear again before then, Bergan, or you'll be in for a world of hurt."

Bergan's smile faded. He rose up to his full height and flapped his wings.

"Let me just remind you that I'm not merely a merchant boy anymore." He said coldly. "I have become the ruler of the city of Faeshrine; the closest thing they've had to a monarch in years. If Elenar wants my audience, then it will only be by my consent." He flapped his wings for emphasis. "Try to capture me, and it'll be seen as an act of war against Faeshrine. Choose your actions carefully, _old friend_."

Albanion and Bergan glared at each other silently for a long time. Rune looked back and forth between them, a chill going up his spine. Something had happened between the two years ago; the prince could see it in there eyes. Rune suddenly wanted more than ever to get out of that carriage and be on his way.

"Uh, uncle…" Rune tugged on the Deep Shadow's sleeve. "It's getting late. We need to warn my mother about the fact that the Sons of Culmubrae have access to Convexity."

Albanion's eye twitched. He cursed himself under his breath, as if the images of the purple flames from before had completely slipped his mind. With a grumble, he stood up tall and flapped his wings.

"Well… we'd best get going, then." Albanion turned toward the door to push it open. He then glanced back at Bergan one last time. "We WILL be speaking again, Bergan."

"Of course…" Bergan picked up his tea glass and took a sip. He then held the cup up as if to toast the Deep Shadow. "Until then, have a safe day, Albanion."

Albanion held a scowl as he stepped into the light of day. Rune glanced uneasily between the two before following his uncle outside. As he gripped the door to close it behind himself, he looked Bergan in the eyes and lightly bit his lower lip.

"Thanks again for saving me today." Rune said. "Goodbye."

And with that, Rune closed the door. Bergan was left alone to drink his tea. He finished off his glass and looked outside to see Rune following Albanion into the air to head back toward the Dragon Spire. Bergan wracked his talons on the table as he waited until they were finally gone.

"Two more pawns have joined the game." Bergan said as he stood up and grinned. "And now, I wait."

~~…~~

Cyrus and Tina flew through the skies as they made their way to the northern part of Warfang. It always felt good to take to the air whenever he was done dealing with training and responsibilities back at the Spire. The prince sighed in satisfaction as he gazed down at the many houses and towers from way up high. As he tilted his head, he took in the sight of the northern walls and battlements at the edge of the city, as well as the expansive plains beyond.

It had been a long time since Cyrus went on his great adventure across the dragon realms. He wished he had more time to stop and take in the sights back then, without having to worry so much about doing his part to save the world. He also wished he had more chances to venture out past the walls of Warfang to take in those same sights. But no, he always had to play the roll of a prince. He didn't even get to visit any specific places, like Rune did every year. Cyrus was stuck at home, listening to his mother…

But not here. Not in the sky. Up amongst the clouds, Cyrus was free; he could fly to whatever corner of the city he pleased. He beat his wings and spun in a circle. The prince flew around in a loop in the air, using his wind magic to boost his speed. Here in the clouds, no one could tell him where he could or couldn't go…

Nor could anyone stop him from looking upon Tina with wide eyes. The dark-yellow dragoness held the same playful grin she always had as she flew beside the prince. Sometimes she'd follow him, and other times he'd follow her. And to be honest, he didn't mind having her lead him around. Not when it meant he could look upon her wonderful form. Cyrus swelled with joy, and felt warmth run up and down his body; Tina was so beautiful. There was no one else he'd rather have join him up in the clouds.

On a whim, Cyrus flew around in a wide arc around Tina. She slowed down and looked around incredulously as the prince flew this way and that. After sucking in a breath, the prince proceeded to go through his usual array of stunts: aerial spins, back flips, exaggerated twirls, and the like. All for her.

"Pretty cool, huh, Tina?" He asked with a grin as he flew beside her.

Tina just rolled her eyes at the sight. She beat her wings and focus her gaze on him. Her eyes began to glow a bright white… and suddenly, Cyrus came to a stop in the air. He wriggled and struggled as invisible binds held him in place.

"Hey, what the-?" Cyrus looked at Tina incredulously. "What are you…? How are you…?"

"Dad's been teaching me some new tricks." Tina smirked. "Starting with telekinesis."

Cyrus struggled even harder to get free of the magic, to no avail. "Tina, let me go!"

"Say uncle, Shorty." She declared.

"What?! No way!" He snapped.

"Say it…" Tina said with glee.

The more the prince struggled, the more he felt like a fool. He couldn't even use his shadow magic to slip away; there were no shadows to jump into.

"Alright, alright! UNCLE!" He screamed.

Immediately the binds vanished and Cyrus fell a short distance. After a moment, he beat his wings and forced himself to regain control of his wings. The prince then brought himself back up to be level with Tina, who was struggling to not erupt into a giggling fits.

"I am _so_ getting back at you for that!" Cyrus yelled.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Tina stuck her tongue out at him. She then turned toward the northwest and took off at high speed, laughing all the way.

Cyrus glared as he chased after her… but after a moment, he couldn't help but give his own little chuckles. No matter what Tina did, Cyrus just couldn't stay mad at her. He just wished she'd take him a bit more seriously…

~~…~~

Down in the city streets, Tyrrany chased after the two dragonesses in hot pursuit. Flam and Arthur struggled to keep up with her. Whether or not Jonathan was following in turn, Tyrrany didn't care. She just couldn't take her eyes off the black dragoness; of all the places in all of Warfang they could have searched, and there one was, just like that.

At one point, the two dragonesses stopped in the air and proceeded to behave in an odd manner. Tyrrany couldn't fathom what would make the two behave in such a way. But that wasn't important. She continued following the two dragonesses, seeing where they might lead her.

_But who is this dragoness?_ Tyrrany wondered. _The only ones anybody's mentioned are an elder and Elenar's two sons. Nothing about any black dragonesses._

"Annie, wait up!" Flame shouted, breathing heavily.

"You need to slow down, girl!" Arthur added, flying near the red dragon.

"I can't let the black dragoness get away!" Tyrrany called back to them. "Pick up the pace if you don't want to be left behind!"

Flame and Arthur sighed. The trio continued their chase, following the two airborne dragonesses across the city.

Eventually, the two flew down to the ground, landing in an unpopulated park in the northwestern part of Warfang. Tyrrany, Flame and Arthur entered the park, hiding behind a patch of the trees to spy on the two dragonesses. The dark yellow dragoness had their back to the trio, while the black one was hidden from view. Tyrrany crouched down and took several breaths; she never realized just how heavy her violin case was until now. Perhaps she should have left it behind…

"Hey, you doing alright?" asked a muffled voice.

Tyrrany flinched; she looked up and saw Jonathan entering the park. He was flanked on either side by two more dragons: an ice dragon and a brown earth dragoness. The two of them wore similar masks to Jonathan, bore tattered rags and old pouches as opposed to Jonathan's fancy cloak.

"Hmph, about time you showed up." Arthur snapped.

"Oh hush up, gnat." Jonathan snapped. "We would've been right behind if you didn't run out of view so fast."

"Shhh…" Tyrrany held a talon to her lips. "Don't blow our cover."

"What are you talking about?" The earth dragoness asked.

"We've run into a black dragon and her friend." Flame answered; he gestured with a forepaw around the side of the bush. "Annie felt like tailing them."

"A black dragon?" Jonathan said; he flinched in place and instinctively reached for his switchblade. "Right around the bend, huh?"

"BE QUIET." Tyrrany said through gritted fangs. "You'll alert them to our presence."

"Alright, alright…" Jonathan brought his voice to a low whisper. "Don't have a cow, Annie."

Tyrrany just rolled her eyes and turned around to peer through the bushes to spy on the two dragonesses…

~~…~~

"You need to pick up the pace more, Cyrus." Tina chuckled. "You're not quite as lanky as you used to be."

"Heh, that's because I've been packing on the pounds…" Cyrus smirked. He did a dramatic pose and winked. "I've been building up my muscle to look more masculine."

"So, in other words, you've been making yourself chunky?" Tina giggled.

Cyrus flinched and snorted. "Not what I meant at all."

"Sure, sure." Tina nodded. "But either way, you might want to cut back on that; you've been getting awfully slow in our races."

"You only won because I ran out of wind magic." Cyrus said indignantly. "When I'm fully charged, I can run laps around the entirety of Warfang's out walls in mere moments!"

"Hmm, I'd love to see that for sure." Tina winked. "It'll probably happen on the same day that pigs fly."

"Gee, nice to know you have such confidence in me." Cyrus said with a flat face. But eventually Tina laughed, and Cyrus laughed as well.

As the two dragons continued their playful banter, Tyrrany listened intently. Off to her side, Flame struggled to not erupt into a fit of laughter.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked the red dragon.

"I just realized…" Flame snickered. "The black dragon's a GUY."

"Say what?" Jonathan asked incredulously.

"Didn't you hear him speak? It's a guy!"

Eventually Flame gave in to his baser instincts and erupted into a giggling fit. Arthur soon joined in. Jonathan's two thugs exchanged glances and gave a few chuckles. Tyrrany, meanwhile, growled at her friends. Tyrrany was about to snap at them, but Jonathan beat her to it.

"Keep it down, you morons." Jonathan hissed. "It's one of THEM."

Immediately the two thugs stopped laughing, while Flame and Arthur just glared at Jonathan.

"The voice is off, but I definitely recognize it…" Jonathan gave a growl. "It's Rune's brother."

Tyrrany bit her lower lip and looked back through the foliage for any signs of the black dragon. Eventually the pair stood up and walked across the clearing in such a way that the black dragon came into view. Tyrrany could make out his masculine face, his grey mane, his magenta underbelly… and the glowing red möbius signs on his sides.

There was something that Tyrrany had heard several times before. It should have been easy to put two and two together. Several times, she'd heard that Elenar had two sons. Several times, they were referred to as black dragons. Several times, Tyrrany expected that she would come into conflict with **black dragons** that were **Elenar's sons**.

And yet, only now, in this moment, when she was able to see the same magical birth-marks on this black dragon that she had on her own sides… did it truly sink in. Shortly after tossing Tyrrany into the garbage, Elenar had run off with a black dragon. This one couldn't have been much more than a year younger than Tyrrany. She wasn't just abandoned; she was **replaced**.

Tyrrany took several long, hearty breaths. She fell back onto her haunches and took her violin case off her neck. Her breathing became more erratic as she reached into the case for her instrument. Her breath only hastened more and more as she fumbled with her bow to play a few notes.

"What's she doing?" The ice dragon asked curiously.

Flame stepped up to the cloaked dragoness and tapped her shoulder. "Annie, are you okay?"

"She replaced us." Tyrrany said as she strummed a few notes. She played her music in time with her heart-beat.

"What?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"A purple dragon wasn't good enough for her…" Tyrrany said. Her body shook, and a purple aura surrounded her cloak. "She didn't like how a purple dragon gave her ME, so my mother tossed us in the trash and replaced us with BLACK DRAGONS."

She played more of her music as she peered through the foliage at the black dragon… her half-brother. She blew small bursts of purple smoke from her nostrils and turned to glare at Jonathan.

"You're supposed to take Elenar's sons captive, right?" Tyrrany demanded.

"Of course!" Jonathan declared.

"Well you'd better get out there and capture him!" Tyrrany exclaimed. She stopped playing her music and picked up her violin to carry it forward. "Before I do it myself!"

With that said, Tyrrany turned and leaped out of her hiding spot with a growl.

"Annie, wait!" Flame shouted.

But it was too late.

~~…~~

Cyrus and Tina had heard some strange music for a few moments. And as they were walking around, it just suddenly stopped. At first Cyrus figured that some local musician was taking a walk in the park to practice playing… but the sudden angry growl made him flinch.

"Who's that?" Cyrus wondered aloud.

He got his answer when a strange dragoness emerged from behind some bushes. She was dressed in a black cloak, not dissimilar to what the Deep Shadows wore. She wore a hood over her face, and fell back onto her haunches as she held a violin against her chin. From what little Cyrus could see, the dragoness's hide was purple.

"Who are you?" Cyrus asked.

"Oh, don't mind ME." The dragoness snapped. She twirled her bow around with her free forepaw and pressed it against the strings. She then began playing some erratic tune on the instrument, much to Cyrus and Tina's confusion.

"Uh… are we supposed to toss a coin into her case or something?" Tina asked.

"How about we toss you one of THESE?!" Someone shouted.

That's when a bright green earth bomb went flying over the top of the bushes and hurtled toward Cyrus and Tina. The two yelped in surprise and dashed in either direction to get out of the way. There was an explosion as the earth bomb tore the ground to pieces. As the dust settled, Cyrus spotted several dragons emerging from behind the bushes. Three of them wore plain white masks and formed a horizontal formation in front of the purple dragoness; the center and left dragons were earth drakes, while the dragon on the right was an ice drake. They all growled angrily, all while the dragoness played her music.

Cyrus didn't like the looks of this; these dragons looked ready for a fight. Still, as he glanced at Tina, the two nodded at each other and sprang out into fighting stances. Cyrus put on the scariest face he could muster and glared at the leader of the mask-wearing dragons.

"Who the fuck are all of you?" Cyrus demanded.

"It doesn't matter who we are!" The dragon growled. "What matters is that YOU are going to give up and come along…" The dragon fanned out his talons. "If you don't want big, fancy smile carved from ear frill to ear frill!"

Cyrus wasn't taking that kind of threat lightly. He blew smoke from his nostrils and let magical lightning dance across his back.

"You'll need to get a lot closer than THAT to get carving, cretin!" Cyrus snapped.

"Gladly!" The lead dragon growled. He looked back at the cloaked dragoness. "Care to lend a hand?"

The dragoness just snorted and started playing again. That's when Cyrus noticed the strange, purple aura covering the dragoness's scales. He also saw that yet another dragon, a fire dragon, had emerged to stand beside the dragoness. Strangely he was the only one not to wear a mask… and a dragonfly floated around his head too. Weird.

As the dragoness played her music, the aura around her body glowed ever brighter. She then pointed her bow at the dragon directly in front of her. In a fraction of a second, the aura disappeared from around her body, and instead erupted into existence upon the earth dragon. He then beat the ground and cackled as his body shook.

"Oh, YEAH!" He howled eagerly. "So that's what it feels like!"

The dragoness played a few more notes and pointed at the other two dragons in turn. The earth dragoness and ice drake shook vigorously as similar auras erupted into existence upon them. They then cackled and scratched the ground as they moved to surround Cyrus and Tina.

"Oh, great…" Cyrus crouched down low and glowered. "Convexity."

"You sure?" Tina asked as she stood beside him.

"I'd know that purple glow anywhere…" Cyrus snorted. "Figures that a purple dragon would use convexity to power up her friends."

The dragoness gave a quiet snort and resumed playing her music. The fire dragon just sat on his haunches and grimaced while the other three drakes roared and sprang into action.

Cyrus dashed out of the way as a multitude of earth bombs and spires were sent hurtling his way. Soon after came a deluge of ice spears and other sharp bits of magic. The three dragons also dashed wildly about in a circle, their convexity-augmented bodies giving them a slight boost in speed.

Cyrus and Tina held their ground. The dragoness let bursts of dark lightning arc through the air and land right in the path of the earth dragons as they ran into them attacks; it wasn't long before they howled and wailed as they jittered in place. As for the icy dragon, Cyrus countered all of his attacks by melting the ice into steam with fireballs. To Cyrus's surprise, the ice dragon gasped as if he never saw such a thing coming. Cyrus then charged right for the ice dragon and surrounded himself with another fiery aura. With one powerful tackle, the ice drake was sent flying backward into the grass, where he lay on his back and howled in pain.

_These aren't students form any magical school, that's for sure._ Cyrus scoffed. He looked around again; while the male earth dragon was able to shake off the lightning, his female ally collapsed onto her belly. She groaned as the male rolled her over to help her up. But this dragon was no dummy; when Tina thought that the drake wasn't looking, she opened up another arc of electricity.

However, the drake summoned up an earthy wall between the two of them, and quickly helped the earth dragoness onto her feet. And when Tina tried to dash around the other side, the earth drake shielded his body with earth magic and charged right for her. Even as lightning danced across the drake's scales, he still endured it enough to ram his head into Tina's chest. Tina was knocked off of her feet, but she quickly tuck-and-rolled to come get back into the fight.

Hmm, this guy's more experienced than his friends. Cyrus thought.

"Stand up and fight, moron!" The purple dragoness shouted at the ice drake. With a faster tempo in her song, she refueled the convexity aura surrounding her comrade. As his body shook fiercly, the ice dragon sprang up and howled delightedly as he turned to charge at Cyrus. This time, the ice dragon surrounded himself in his own aura of blue and purple, in the hopes of countering any more flames. But all the prince had to do to counter this was to shadow-jump out of the way, letting him fly right past and charge across to the other side of the clearing…

…and right into the path of the two earth dragons. Tina saw the ice dragon coming ahead of time and scrambled out of the way just before-

KA-BOOM!

Icy magic exploded from the dragon, knocking all three of the thugs to the grass. The area was surrounded by frost and snow as they lay in a crumpled heap. Cyrus re-emerged from his shadow and watched as the trio struggled to get up as they shivered and groaned.

"You moron…" The earth drake scowled.

"Sorry…" The ice dragon whimpered. "I was… aiming for blackie…"

Cyrus just rolled his eyes. He then gave a few chuckles and spun around in a circle; he barely had to put up a fight to deal with the thugs.

"Yeah…" Cyrus grinned. "How do you like THAT?" He beat his chest. "That's what happens when you mess with the likes of ME!"

"Us." Tina insisted as she stepped up beside him. "The likes of US."

"Sorry, sorry…" He chuckled and shrugged. "Heat of the moment and all that."

As Cyrus was gloating, the violin music suddenly stopped. He looked back at the dragoness, who was snarling and growling in his direction. Perhaps his show-boating had interrupted her concentration or something.

"You must think you're _soooo_ important, don't you?" She asked bitterly. Cyrus cocked an eye ridge.

"Well, I **am** a Black dragon!" He said with a smirk. "You idiots should have chosen someone in your ball park to pick a fight with instead!"

The dragoness's eye twitched. Her limbs shook as she struggled to focus on playing her music again. The red dragon by her side just frowned at her.

"Annie, calm down…" He whispered.

"Yeah, Annie, or whatever your name is…" Cyrus grinned. "You'd better calm down, pack it up, and head on home." He fanned out his wings and struck the ground with his talons. "You don't want any of THIS, sweetheart!"

The dragoness gripped her bow so hard that she nearly cut one of the strings. Purple smoke billowed from her nostrils as she looked around at the downed thugs.

"Alright… THAT'S IT!" The dragoness screamed. "If these morons can't do the job…" She tossed her violin and bow down on the grass. "I'll just DO IT MYSELF!"

In the blink of an eye, the dragoness vanished in a cloud of purple smoke. Cyrus's jaw fell open. "What the-?"

Magic exploded overhead as the dragoness reappeared again; her talons were drawn and ready to strike. Instinctively, Cyrus called upon his Time element. The world changed to a bluish tint as the dragoness came gracefully downward. Cyrus casually stepped out of the way as the attacker gently crashed onto the grass.

When time returned to normal, the ground shook. Tina laughed at the sight as the cloaked dragoness struggled to get back onto her feet.

"You missed." Cyrus smirked.

That only served to make the dragoness even angrier. She blew flames from her tongue as she snapped at him. "FUCK YOU!"

The dragoness summoned forth a pool of shadows quite rapidly from all four paws. She then sank down into the grass, only to re-emerge in Cyrus's own shadow to slash at him. Cyrus once again used his time magic to freeze the world and dart out of the way. Time returned to normal, and the dragoness slashed at nothing.

This wouldn't be the first time the dragoness tried this; again and again Cyrus used time magic to dodge out of the way of the vicious attacks the dragoness dealt him.

"FIGHT ME LIKE A DRAGON!" She bellowed.

"My mom says I'm not supposed to fight dragonesses." Cyrus said with a shrug. "This is the best I can do."

"Even though you _look_ like a girl." Tina smirked nearby.

Cyrus groaned. "You're not helping, Tina!"

~~…~~

The dragoness grew progressively angrier as time went on. Across the way, Flame and Arthur watched as the dragoness frantically chased after Cyrus. They exchanged uneasy glances as Tina cast them nasty looks.

"Should we help her?" Flame asked the dragonfly.

"Well, our job _is_ to prevent her from getting hurt." Arthur stated. "However, the prince isn't fighting back, for some reason. And the dark yellow dragoness is still tired from fighting Johnny's goons."

"I suppose we could just stay here on the sidelines until those two actually try to hurt her." Flame grimaced.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking…" Arthur nodded." 

"Oh, you two are such COWARDS." Jonathan snapped. The earth drake had finally regained enough stamina to force himself onto his feet. He panted through his mask. "Man, that purple stuff really left me worn out…"

Jonathan reached into the confines of his jacket and pulled out a rather sizeable red gem. He immediately smashed it into dust, which were absorbed into his scales. The green dragon howled in delight as power flowed through his body. The ice and earth dragons pulled out gems of their own, albeit theirs were smaller.

"Alright, let's try a different approach…" Jonathan whispered. He nodded toward the two thugs and pointed off to the left. The trio then crouched low and moved along the perimeter of the clearing to avoid being scene. Flame just grimaced and returned his gaze to Tyrrany, who was chasing after the black dragon while spewing several curses his way.

Flame sighed sadly. "I hate when she seeing her like this."

Eventually, Cyrus's magical energy started running out. His time-freezing bursts gradually shortened in length, until he could only stop time for a few seconds. Tina grimaced upon realizing this and dashed in to help.

"Cyrus, you need to stop!" She yelled at him. "Before you-"

While Cyrus was in the middle of trying to dodge yet another attack from the dragoness, he suddenly collapsed onto the grass; he was spent. He scrambled to get out of the way as the cloaked dragoness lunged at him, talons extended. Cyrus ducked his head as she came at him from the front. As Cyrus ducked his head, his upper horns scraped along the front of the dragoness's chest. At the same time, her talons slashed down the length of his back. Both of them cried out in pain and collapsed onto the grass several feet from each other.

"Annie!" Flame cried out.

"Damnit…" Cyrus winced as he forced himself up onto his paws. He reached within himself for healing magic, but found his reserves were running low. He scowled in the direction of the dragoness, who clutched her wounded chest with a scowl.

The dragoness's body glowed a purplish-blue for a moment, and the wounds on her chest sealed themselves up. But that didn't stop her from wincing and panting as she re-oriented herself to face the black dragon.

"What do you want from me, anyway?!" Cyrus snarled at her.

"I want you out of my life!" The dragoness hissed.

"Then LEAVE!" Tina snarled at her. She charged forward to tackle the dragoness, but Cyrus extended a wing to block her path. "Hey!"

"I don't even know who you are!" Cyrus continued. "What could I have POSSIBLY done to you?!"

The dragoness merely snarled at him yet again. She sucked in a deep breath and unleashed a burst of lightning magic his way. But before it could reach the black dragon, Tina shoved him out of the way and opened her own maw. A burst of dark-tinted lightning erupted from Tina's maw and collided with the cloaked dragoness's lightning. The two arcs of magic rocked back and forth a few paces as both dragonesses stomped toward each other. After a moment, Tina's lightning was pushed back bit by bit toward her maw. The cloaked dragoness's eyes beamed as she prepared to strike her down…

Only for chunks of dirt to hit her in the face; Cyrus had grabbed a pawful and thrown it at her while she wasn't looking. She lost control of her own lightning, and Tina's bolts flew forward and struck her in the chest.

"ANNIE!" Flame screamed.

The dragoness collapsed onto the grass and shook violently from the bolts. While she was down, Cyrus and Tina nodded at each other before charging forward to strike again.

But Flame wasn't having that. With fire bursting from his maw, the red dragon pulled down his goggles and leaped angrily into the fray to defend the cloaked dragoness.

Tina quickly reached into her satchel and tossed Cyrus a red gem. He immediately smashed it into dust and absorbed it, letting the magic flow through him with gusto. He nodded to Tina in thanks, and then turned to glare the new opponent. And he had to use the newfound magic almost immediately to dispel a burst of fire from Flame. The red dragon stood over Tyrrany's body as she finally pushed away the lightning.

"You okay, Annie?" He whispered to her.

"I'm fine…" She snorted. She rolled over onto her paws and glowered at Cyrus and Tina.

Cyrus and Tina growled at the two, who of course growled back. And Arthur just floated around over his friends' heads, putting on the bravest face he could. Tina prepared to attack.. only for her ear frills to wriggle at the sound of footsteps from behind. She immediately whirled around and flinched as the three thugs from before came up from behind. They surrounded their bodies with rock and ice respectively. They moved to help Flame and the dragoness form a ring around Cyrus and Tina.

"You ready for round TWO, bastards?!" The earth drake growled and wiped grass from his mask.

"Oh great; Now it's five against two." Tina hissed.

"And just what am I then? Chopped liver?" Arthur asked in exasperation. He came to a landing on the cloaked dragoness's head. "Let's see what you can do, Tyrrany!"

"Get off me." She snorted.

"Tyranny?" Cyrus asked incredulously. "You mean we're fighting some who's literally named after a cruel and oppressive rule?"

The dragoness's eyes narrowed, and she blew purple smoke from her nostrils again.

"It's TYRRANY!" She declared. "Tur-On-Eee! Get it right!"

"I don't care what your name is!" Tina declared. "Nobody messes with Cyrus but ME!"

She made to lunge at Tyrrany, only for Flame to block her with his body. He then forced her back and spat magical fire at the dirt by Tina's feet.

"Don't touch her!" Flame hissed.

"Our boss would kill us!" Arthur added.

"What a shame!" Cyrus spat. He made to attack the pair, only for an icicle to graze his hind leg from behind. The prince turned to snarl at the ice dragon, only for a few earth bombs to come flying his way. Cyrus scrambled to avoid the attacks, but the last one of them struck him on the flank. The black dragon howled as he was sent flying through the air. He crashed on the dirt and writhed in pain; he could feel his flanks bleeding.

Cyrus forced himself to roll over to stand up. As he looked back, he heard Tina hissing and thrashing as she unleashed bursts of dark lightning at any of the dragons who tried to go after Cyrus.

"What do we do about this chick?" The earth dragoness asked.

"Just knock her ass out." The male earth dragon said. "Get her out of the way so we can capture blackie over there."

"I'll deal with this dragoness myself." Tyrrany declared. "Go after the prince. Now!"

"Don't have to tell ME twice…" The earth dragon turned and snickered at the wounded Cyrus. He surrounded his talons with earth magic and stomped forward, with his two thugs in tow. "Rune's not here, so I'll take my aggression out on you myself, PRINCESS!"

Cyrus's eye twitched. At first he was having some fun messing with some common thugs. Then he dodged around as some crazy dragoness unleashed purple magic on him… and now, he lay bleeding on the ground as his best friend was surrounding. And as if that wasn't bad enough, this one dragon had the NERVE to call him THAT WORD?!

"Alright… that's it…" Cyrus scowled as he forced himself up onto all fours. He glared at the approaching thugs, and then down at the crystal that hung around his neck. "I've had it with all of you!"

Cyrus grasped the convexity crystal in a forepaw and reached into it with his mind. He snarled as the powerful magics were awoken from within. The three thugs were stunned into stopping as purple lightning erupted from the crystal and danced along his scales. Cyrus unfurled his wings and sprang into a fighting stance. His heart beat rapidly as purple flames erupted from his nostrils.

"Is that… Convexity?!" The ice dragon exclaimed.

"Oh, you better believe it!" Cyrus bellowed. He spat purple flames from his maw and burned the grass around him. "I'll show you what happens when you fuck with a BLACK DRAGON!"

Cyrus charged forward at ramming speed toward the head thug, a trail of purple flames in his wake. The earth dragon surrounded himself with a barrier of stone just before the black dragon smashed against him. The force was great enough that the thug was sent flying backward to crash against the other two. The trio groaned in pain while Cyrus dashed around in an arc about them.

"He had Convexity this whole time?!" The ice dragon exclaimed in surprise.

"Nobody said anything about Convexity!" The earth dragoness shouted.

"Well I'm saying it **NOW**!" Cyrus screamed the last word. The scream was coupled by ripples of purple energy that crashed against all three dragons. They howled as their ear frills were assaulted by augmented fear wails. Once again the thugs were forced onto their paws as Cyrus glowered down at them.

The earth drake was the only one to force himself back onto his paws. He groaned in pain as he struggled to stop his head from spinning. Once he was standing again, he looked around at his two friends, who groaned and whimpered on the grass.

"Kass… Mora…" The earth dragon sighed. "You two stay down. I'll… handle this myself."

"You want more of this, do you?!" Cyrus screamed.

The earth dragon finally turned around to face the prince. That's when Cyrus realized that a good half of the drake's mask had broken off and lay in pieces on the dirt; perhaps from the initial ram attack. The earth dragon realized this, and cursed his bad luck as he reached up to feel the edges of the three nasty scars that darted along his face.

"Wait… those scars…" Cyrus squinted his eyes. "I know I've seen them before somewhere."

"Doesn't matter where you've seen them!" The earth dragon snapped. "Doesn't change the fact that I'm not scared of you, even IF you have Convexity!"

"Oh, you WILL be…" Cyrus spat more purple flames from his maw. After scorching the ground again, the prince lunged forward to attack; he'd teach them all a lesson they'd never forget.

~~…~~

Tyrrany assaulted the dark-yellow dragoness with a series of earth blasts. She wasn't looking to kill this bystander; she wasn't the target. So, why not unleash her opposite element in full force. For the most part, they did the trick; Tina was struck with a multitude of earth bombs that pushed her further and further away. But what Tyrrany hadn't counted on was the dragoness eventually evading her magic blasts by fanning out her wings and just up and levitating into the air. Tyrrany had to blink to make sure she was seeing things; what kind of magic allowed a dragoness to fly without using their wings? She shook her head and put on an angry face to avoid looking vulnerable.

"You coward!" Tyrrany bellowed.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked slyly. "Can't fly in that getup?"

Tired of wasting earth bombs on the dragoness, Tyrrany instead switched to spewing out icicle spears to skewer Tina's wing membranes. But the dark-yellow dragoness simply lifted herself left and right to evade the attacks in ways a dragon couldn't normally swerve to avoid. It burned Tyrrany up inside; if only she'd anticipated such an agile target in her training days.

As Tina evaded the ice attacks, she swooped down to claw at Tyrrany with her talons. Tyrrany ducked and dodged several times, but the last few attacks managed to make contact. Tyrrany hissed as she heard fabric getting ripped apart and scales slashed at her back. Tyrrany collapsed onto all fours and looked herself over: To Tyrrany's relief, the fabric of her cloak magically mended itself in seconds, even though the wounds under her garments were still aching from scratches. Tyrrany quietly offered thanks to her father for giving her such a useful item… but soon her anger was back, as she snarled at Tina and rose up.

"I'm getting sick of you!" Tyrrany snapped.

"Likewise!" Tina huffed.

Tyrrany decided to change up how she fought; why use just one element when she could use any element? Fire, earth, ice, wind… she spat out whatever element she could think of off the top of her head. Tina yelped as she struggled to avoid being hit by the multiple attacks.

During the onslaught of attacks, Tina didn't notice Arthur floating up out of her field of view. He spun around her head and suddenly screamed in her face. "BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!"

Tina yelped in surprise and tried to swat him out of the way. But just as the dragonfly flew out of Tina's reach, an earth bomb cane hurtling toward her face. Tina screamed and tried to swerve out of the way, but was too slow; the earth bomb collided with her chest and knocked her out of the sky.

Tyrrany smirked with satisfaction as she watched the yellow dragoness collapse in a heap on the scorched grass. She'd done it; she'd taken out one of them. She marched forward toward the moaning dragoness and prepared to deliver a blow to the head to knock her out…

And that's when a horrid growl came from across the way. Tyrrany looked up and saw the black dragon standing proudly over Jonathan and his two thugs. Purple flames erupted from the black dragon's nostrils and he stomped menacingly toward Tyrrany. Purple energy arced randomly across the prince's back, and his talons left nasty scars on the ground.

"Get away from Tina…" Cyrus growled. "You BITCH!"

Tyrrany couldn't believe her eyes. She thought she'd heard the thug shout something about Convexity earlier, but she figured that it was about her own. She put on a brave face and growled… but something felt very wrong. She knew that black dragons had access to all the elements of magic… but Convexity? Tyrrany thought that was exclusive to only purples and whites. And yet here the prince was, more powerful than ever and ready to strike.

She wouldn't let herself be afraid... she couldn't! Not after coming this far! She had to keep fighting; she still had some of her convexity remaining. She could use it to fight back; she filled her being with her own convexity and prepared to face off against the powered-up prince…

But Cyrus was through doing anything remotely fair. In the blink of an eye, the prince stopped time again and charged forward at ramming speed. Between blinks, Tyrrany got a face-full of black dragon head. Something cracked. And in another blink, Tyrrany was several feet away, writhing in pain on her back beside the bush.

"ANNIE!" Flame and Arthur screamed in horror. They turned their backs on Cyrus and rushed over to help the dragoness. That was a mistake; Cyrus froze time yet again and sent the both of them flying to crash into the grass beside her.

With his opponents finally all downed, Cyrus returned to normal time. He stood over the injured Tina and rolled her over onto her paws.

"Cy…?" Tina asked worriedly.

"I've got you, Tina. Don't worry…" He said soothingly. The prince used the last of his convexity to conjure up healing water magic. The magic flowed over Tina's body and tended to her wounds, scrapes, and the few dented bones.

"Ugh, my head…" Tina grimaced. She pulled herself up onto her feet and stretched out her wings. "Back in mostly-top form. Thanks, Cy."

"You're welc…" Cyrus began to say. But as the last of his convexity magic finally ran out, all of the pain he'd gotten throughout the fight came back all at once. He howled in agony and collapsed onto Tina's back. She grunted as she struggled to support his weight. "By the ancestors, my arse is bleeding!"

"Oh, ick…" Tina grimaced as she looked Cyrus over a few times. "Don't worry, Cyrus. We'll…"

She looked at his face and blinked. The bulk of Cyrus's forehead, where he'd rammed into the dragoness, was a bright purple. The same purple as the dragoness's scales.

"What in the…?" Tina ran a talon along Cyrus's forehead; it was purple goo. She shook her talon in disgust and looked over in the direction of the downed dragoness.

Flame and Arthur struggled to pick themselves up, but they were in too much pain. This gave Tina the opportunity to carry Cyrus over to Tyrrany. The cloaked dragoness's hood was forced back from Cyrus's initial blow, revealing her pitch black mane. She moaned in pain as she struggled to lift herself off of her back; she was too disoriented from the bleeding head wound.

"Ugh…" She wrinkled her nostrils at the smell of her own blood. She instinctively reached up to wipe blood from her face… and wiped at a patch of white scales that were quickly staining with blood.

"Annie…" Flame groaned nearby. "Your makeup."

"My what…?" She mumbled. But soon, she looked down at her purple-stained talons, and her eyes lit up in horror. "Oh no…"

Cyrus rubbed his eyes and looked at the horrified dragoness; with her hood down, he finally realized that her four horns were identical in shape to his own. He forced himself off of Tina's back and, ignoring the searing pain in his flanks, forcibly rolled Tyrrany over onto her belly so he could grab her cloak.

"No…" Tyrrany protested. She struggled to crawl away; to keep her cloak from being ripped off.

But it was in vain; Cyrus pulled the cloak off of her chest and tossed it off to the side.

Cyrus and Tina looked down in surprise and alarm at Tyrrany's white scales. Her purple makeup was revealed. But most importantly, and to Cyrus's complete shock and alarm, he could see the red möbius signs that glowed on Tyrrany's sides.

"It can't be!" Tina exclaimed.

But it was. Cyrus blinked several times; many things ran through his head at once. He had gone talon to talon with a white dragoness and came out the victor. He'd also caused some serious trouble when word got around about this. But most importantly, he had realization.

Cyrus lumbered forward toward Tyrrany's face. He ignored the pain in his neck as he leaned down to whisper to her.

"Are you…?" Cyrus asked slowly and carefully. "Hope?"

Tyrrany blinked. What in the world did that mean? She blew smoke from her nostrils and tried to snap at him, only for her headache to become all the worse. She snarled and struggled in vain to re-orient herself enough to get some healing magic going.

Cyrus, meanwhile, felt a sick feeling in his stomach. This was bad. This was very bad. He struggled to scrounge together just enough reserve magic from within himself to cast it out upon this dragoness. But he was quite interrupted when a red dragon struck him in the side.

"Leave her alone!" Flame hissed. The dragon looked like he was still considerable pain from just moving around. But despite this, he grabbed the cloak from the ground and quickly fumbled to pull it over her body. He then walked in an arc around the dragoness and hissed at Cyrus and Tina. "Get away from her!"

Cyrus would have snapped at him, but the pain in his own body flared up once again. He could feel his wounds burning as blood reached all the way down toward his ankles. All he could do was use his own last reserves of magic to numb the pain and back up slowly from the enraged red drake. Tina backed up along with him so he could lean against her to stay standing. Meanwhile, Arthur finally picked himself up off the ground and carefully floated around his friends' heads.

"We are so screwed." The dragonfly mumbled.

"We'll get you out of here, Annie." Flame whispered to the dragoness. The dragoness mumbled something in response that he didn't quite understand.

Cyrus grimaced; he had so many questions for this dragoness… his half-sister. Why did she attack him? Where had she been all this time? Who were those thugs in the white masks? He just didn't know where to begin…

And he wouldn't, judging by the feint sounds of clanking armor outside the garden. With every second the clanking grew louder and louder.

"What the-?" Arthur asked.

"Soldiers!" Flame cried out. He whirled around, only for pain to shoot through his spine. "Damnit!"

Across the way, Jonathan finally forced himself up onto his feet. His head was wracked with pain, and all his muscles ached. The black dragon really knew how to give a beating when he was angry.

"S-Soldiers…?" Jonathan said aloud. He slowly shambled over to his two thugs; they barely moved as they mumbled in the grass. He tried with all his might to roll his friends onto their paws. "Come on, get up!"

Tyrrany took several breaths as she shambled across to the bush, where her violin and bow still lay in the grass. She picked them up, stuffed them in her case, and fumbled around with inside the pocket as she glared back at Cyrus and Tina.

"This isn't over…" She scowled toward the prince. She took the deepest breath of air she could as she pulled Flame toward her. Arthur flew down to land on her snout as a tiny purple aura surrounded all of their bodies.

"Hey, wait!" Cyrus shouted. He stepped forward to grab at the dragoness, only for his paw to flinch as pain shot through it; one of the bones was broken in his talon. He collapsed into a heap on the grass. "Damnit…"

As the prince nursed his injured forepaw, he watched as the two dragons and dragonfly vanished in a shadowy portal. Seconds later, a squadron of feline soldiers and four dragon soldiers rushed into the area. They were swiftly followed by General Grail, who gasped upon seeing Cyrus and Tina on the grass.

"Grail?" Tina asked, confused.

"What in the flying blazes happened HERE?!" Grail demanded.

"It's a long story…" Cyrus said. He suddenly winced as a sprain in his hind paw flared up. "Oww…"

"I go looking for you, and I find THIS!" Grail exclaimed.

"Looking for me?" Cyrus repeated curiously.

"Yes, looking for you!" The General declared. "Your brother was nearly killed by the Sons of Culmubrae not an hour ago! We were dispatched to find you and escort you back safely to the Dragon Spire…"

The General cast his gaze toward the three downed dragons across the clearing. A grail escaped his throat as he saw their white masks. "Well, it looks like someone's tried to kill YOU, too."

"No, they wanted him alive." Tina said. "I don't know why, though."

"I see…" Grail growled in his throat. "Let's get a better look at those three."

The General stomped forward toward the three thugs. The ice dragon and earth dragoness just lay still on the grass; they were barely conscious enough to know he was there. But the earth drake, however, froze in terror when he saw Grail approach. He clutched at his face and backed up as far as he could before bumping into a cheetah soldier. The soldier pointed a knife at the earth drake's throat, which made him freeze in place. He clutched at his face and began hyperventilating.

"Hmph, I haven't even used my magic yet…" Grail snorted. He reached down swatted the earth drake's paws away, and snatched the mask from his face. Grail's eyes then widened in surprise. "You?!"

Jonathan immediately tried to attack with some small scrap of magic, but all that managed to come forth was a tiny green spurt. Grail snarled; with a wave of his forepaw, he had the cheetah guard apply a metal muzzle to Jonathan's face.

"No!" Jonathan screamed. He struggled to get away, only for a few more cheetah guards to grab his wings and pin him down.

"I can't believe this…" Grail snorted. "Prince Jonathan, launching a sneak attack on Prince Cyrus."

"Prince Jonathan?" Tina repeated.

"Name rings a bell…" Cyrus grunted.

"Oh, you and your friends are in some grave trouble now, Prince Jonathan." Grail scowled down at the earth drake, who flinched back.

"They weren't the only ones." Tina said. "Three more got away just before you arrived."

"Three more?" Grail repeated as he turned around.

"Yeah." Cyrus answered. "There was a fire dragon, a dragonfly, and a purple dragoness. Only, she wasn't _really_ purple: She wore a disguise. She was actually… Well…"

"Well what?" Grail demanded.

Cyrus leaned up to try and whisper into Grail's ear frill. The General just snorted and leaned down to whisper.

"I think it was my sister."

Grail's face immediately turned pale. He stood up tall and gazed down at the prince incredulously. "…Are you sure."

"Positive." Cyrus nodded. "Come on: We've got to tell my Mom and grandfather about this. Immediately!"

~~…~~

Greetings, friends and loved ones.

I debated how much detail to put into the attack on the caravan. The Sons of Culmubrae were a problem for Rune, yes. But they weren't the most IMPORTANT thing in this chapter. Bergan was always going to step in and lend a hand to win the prince's favor.

Now, the fight between Cyrus and Tyrrany… THAT was the most important thing. In addition to being a big awesome fight scene, the prince finally meets his sister for the first time. Hmm, but it seems he KNEW about her.

And why wouldn't he? You don't think that Elenar would keep secrets from her boys, do you?

_Tenebra ecce Veritas_


	13. Act 1, Chapter 12

The sun was close to setting.

After Rune and Albanion stopped to get some nourishment at a small restaurant, the two returned to temple. As they flew home, Rune looked over the Jade necklace he had bought from Bergan's magic shop.

"You know, I can't help but shake the feeling that I've seen that somewhere before." Albanion said.

"Me too." Rune replied. "It looks really familiar."

"Whatever the case, I'm sure that whomever you gift it to will appreciate it greatly." He smiled.

"Well, I might give it to Sandra." Rune said. "Even if she doesn't forgive me easily, there's no reason I can't give her an early Day of the Bonds gift."

"Are you hoping to have a relationship with the fiery princess?" Albanion raised an eye ridge.

"Well, I wouldn't mind…" Rune sighed. "Then again… I don't know anything about romance."

"Dragons can't help who they love, Rune." Albanion nodded. "It can be hard to describe; the more you spend time with a particular dragon or dragoness, the more you may want to share experiences with them. You may bond with someone who you share traits with, or you'll inexplicably be attracted to someone who is your complete opposite."

"Does it matter if the dragoness I'm interested in is a princess?" Rune asked. "A princess who is furious that I beat up her brother in the arena?"

"Hmm, I wouldn't know; that's not how I came to love Elza." Albanion snorted. "In fact, she was the dragoness I faced in the arena all that time ago."

Rune blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I'll tell you about that story when you're older." Albanion snorted. "Now, come. We've got to speak to the queen."

~~…~~

As Albanion and Rune came to a landing at the steps of the Dragon spire, something was amiss. A large gathering of citizens had mobilized before the front garden. Most of them were chattering about some spectacle, and a few were attempting to file inside. Apella, Rose, and several soldiers were standing at the front gates, doing their best to keep everyone calm.

"Everyone, settle down please!" Rose shouted out with an augmented voice. Her voice's waves rippled against Albanion and Rune as they came to a landing.

"Oh my…" Albanion grimaced.

"How likely is it that this is related to the Order's attack against us earlier?" Rune asked.

"Quite likely, I'd wager." Albanion grunted. "But let's find out either way."

Albanion pushed past the crowd, leading Rune up the steps and toward the gates. Albanion came to a stop in front of Apella as she was speaking harshly with several lagomorphs. The fiery dragoness had her hilt in her jaws as she blocked the doorway.

"…Now is really not the time for wanting time for mediation." Apella snapped. "We're in the middle of a…" She glanced in Albanion's direction and sighed. "Ah, you're back." She turned and put her sword in her scabbard. "There's been some trouble, and Prince Rune is needed inside."

"What's happened?" Rune asked. Rose stepped up and crouched down to whisper into Rune's ear frill.

"Prince Cyrus and Tina were recently attacked while you were away."

Rune's eyes lit up in horror. "W-What?!"

"They're not critically injured…" Apella said. "Although they've been rushed to the infirmary. They're being treated by Cerulean as we speak."

"Was it the Sons of Culmubrae?" Albanion demanded.

"We don't know." Rose replied. "All we know was that there was commotion in the north-western gardens, and Grail rushed to investigate. That's where he captured three teenaged dragons who tried to capture the prince. In fact, there's a trial being held by the queen as we speak."

"Well then, looks like we're headed for the throne room." Albanion wracked his talons on the stone floor. "Come along, Prince."

"Got it!" Without wasting a breath, Rune pushed past the Deep Shadows to head for the medical ward.

"Hold your horses, your Highness!" Albanion shouted. "The queen will want to see you!"

"I need to check on them!" Rune called back toward them. "I'll head for the throne room later!"

"Will you just…?" Albanion stopped himself as Rune vanished deeper into the Dragon Spire. He sighed and rolled his eyes before turning back toward Apella and Rose. "I guess I'll head for the throne room on my own. I wish the both of you good luck in keeping the crowd under control."

"I'm sure we can handle all of this…" Apella snorted. "Just keep an eye on Prince Rune; I don't want him having another _episode_ due to all of this stress."

"Hmph, fair enough…" He nodded again and ventured deeper into the Dragon Spire.

~~…~~

"OUCH!" Cyrus cried out.

"Oh quite your bellyaching, Your Highness." Cerulean demanded. "It'll only sting for a few moments."

Cerulean and Cyrus were in the middle of the medical ward. The prince was lying on his back on a bed while the doctor applied a healing salve to the prince's wing membranes and flanks to clean the wounds. Across from them was Wraith, who stood tapping his talons on the tiled floor on Cyrus's side.

"What in Cynder's name possessed you to go traipsing around unsupervised?" Wraith demanded. "For crying out loud, this is EXACTLY WHY we assign bodyguards to you princes outside the Dragon Spire!"

"S-Sorry…" Cyrus winced. Wraith was about to yell at him again, but was stopped when Cerulean flicked him on the muzzle.

"Snapping at the patient won't help him relax, Wraith." Cerulean scolded. "Let me do my job."

"Bleh, fine…" Wraith rubbed his muzzle and grimaced.

Tina and Chalice stood on the other side of Cyrus's bed; they couldn't help but snicker at the way Cerulean applied the salve to Cyrus's rump. Tina had a few patches on her hide from where she got scratched.

"Geez, that stuff hurts..." Cyrus complained. "It's like I'm being set on a million tiny little fires."

"That only means its working." Cerulean replied. The water dragon wiped away the white foam on the wing membrane with a cotton swab. "You should consider it lucky that your wing bones were unharmed. I would have had to put a cast on it."

"Gee, that's a relief." Cyrus said halfheartedly.

"Oh, quit… complaining…" A voice snapped from across the way. On the other side of the medical ward, Lantel lay on his back upon his own cot. His sides were bandages from neck to tail-tip, and his face was partially bandaged from where Rune's convexity scalded his scales. Lantel was sitting up and scowling across the way.

"All you ever do is…" Lantel groaned in pain as he shifted. "Complain. At least you WON your fight, Princess."

Cyrus snarled across the way, which made Wraith roll his eyes. He stood up to grasp the sheet beside Lantel's bed and pull it across to block off the red prince from view.

"Hey!" Lantel snapped. He proceeded to yell a few angry things in-between his bursts of aches and groans, which made the crimson dragon roll his eyes.

"Cyrus, you should consider yourself lucky that you're not DEAD." Wraith said in exasperation. He held up the convexity crystal that Cyrus had on his necklace; the surface was now completely pale; hardly recognizable as purple at all. "Did you seriously use all of this stuff at once?"

"Well, yeah…" Cyrus shrugged. "It's not like I know how to use it in short bursts."

"Need I remind you that it's for emergencies only?" Wraith demanded.

"I'd think having my life be in danger is a pretty big emergency." Cyrus snapped. "That crystal protected me from-" A spike of pain nearly made him jump out of bed. "OUCH!"

"Hold still: I need to apply stitching to your wounds." Cerulean scolded.

"What?!" Cyrus exclaimed.

"Oh calm down." Cerulean demanded. "It will only take a few minutes."

"Thanks a lot." The prince complained. "Couldn't you just use your healing magic to fix it?"

"It's a pretty basic wound." The doctor replied. "No need to waste magical energy on something that can be 'fixed' with conventional methods."

Cyrus picked up a pillow and growled into it. This only made Cerulean roll his eyes.

"To think I quit being a Guardian for this…" The blue dragon huffed. He glanced at Wraith and raised an eye ridge. "Is this what he was like as a dragonling?"

"Nah; he was a lot smaller and cuter back then." Wraith snorted. "But I've definitely decided ever having kids if my own."

"Like that would ever be a problem for us…" Cerulean chortled.

Wraith, Tina and Chalice watched as Cerulean got to work stitching up Cyrus' flanks. The prince grunted and groaned in annoyance the whole while.

"Why does it have to be so itchy?" He demanded.

"There's nothing I can do about it, Your Highness." Cerulean snapped. "Please, just let me do my job."

"I'm trying, but it doesn't make it easy to d-ACK!" Cyrus flinched in place, which made Cerulean grumbled in irritation.

"So bloody delicate…" Lantel mused from behind his sheet. "You should try having stitches all up and down your sides, princess."

Cyrus fumed again. He turned to glare at Cerulean. "Any reason in particular you felt like putting me right next to HIS bed?"

"Convenience on my part." The icy drake huffed. "No reason for me to go traipsing up and down the medical wing to treat my high-profile patients when I could just put them in the same spot." He got into position with the needle once again. "Now quit complaining already."

After a few minutes, Rune came running through the doorway on the other side of the room. Cerulean was caught off guard, nearly dropping his needle.

"Confound it!" He yelled.

"S-Sorry." Rune stammered as he approached. To Cyrus's relief, the very presence of his brother made Lantel suddenly go quite silent.

"Rune, you're okay!" Chalice exclaimed.

Rune came to a stop before Tina and Chalice and panted heavily. He looked between Cyrus and Tina with a grimace. "Are you guys okay?"

"We could ask the same thing about you." Chalice said.

"Wait, we could?" Tina raised an eye ridge.

"Yeah, didn't you guys know?" Chalice looked at her. "About an hour before you arrived, some soldiers brought some of the Sons of Culmubrae into custody! They were caught trying to kill Rune!"

"What?!" Cyrus nearly sprang up in surprise. Cerulean forcibly put the shorter prince back down and started on the stitching again.

"Hold still…" Cerulean grumbled.

"We'll fill you in on the details later, Cyrus." Wraith patted the shorter prince on the head.

Rune looked at the wounds on Cyrus's body and grimaced. "Who did this to you, Cy?"

"It was a bunch of petty thugs." Tina answered. "Five dragons and one dragonfly. One of them was a purple dragoness in black robes… except that she wasn't really."

Rune blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, bro…." Cyrus sighed as he looked at Rune. "You're not going to believe this: it was her."

"Her?" Rune raised an eye ridge. "Her who?"

"Our sister." Cyrus declared.

Rune fell silent and his eyes widened. He let his brother's words bounce around in his head. It was a word he didn't use much, outside of describing his foster sister Nellie down in Glenhaven. He took a deep breath and fell back onto his haunches.

"Are… Are you sure?" Rune asked.

"Very su-ow." Cyrus flinched from the stitching. "Look, It was definitely: I had a look at her face, her horns, her birthmarks, her **scales**… everything."

"By the Ancestors…" Rune said under his breath. He then cleared his throat and stood up. "So, where is she now?"

"She got away with a few of the other thugs as Grail and the soldiers arrived." Tina said. "But they were lucky enough to capture the other three."

"Mom is dealing with them right now." Cyrus added. "Personally, I hope she gives the green one - the jerkwad who called me a PRINCESS- the axe."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Rune asked.

Cyrus gave his brother a flat look. "It was Prince Jonathan."

Rune was silent once again; Prince Jonathan. Of course it would have to be JONATHAN. All at once memories came flooding back of the schoolyard bully who used to torment Rune when he was growing up as a kid in Glenhaven. Rune dug his talons into the floor and thought back to the last time he'd seen Jonathan; when his father was exiled from a majority of dragon cities for siding with the Order of Culmubrae.

"Okay, I get it now." Rune snorted. "Jonathan can go straight to the Underworld."

"Rune!" Wraith shouted in disgust. "Just because someone's a pain in the arse doesn't mean you should delight in seeing them KILLED."

"Oh, so he should just get off with a verbal warning?" Rune snapped.

"Of course not; he tried to abduct Cyrus here." Wraith huffed. "The point is that you need to be BETTER than your enemies, not worse."

"Enough shouting already." Cerulean demanded. "I've finished with the last of the stitches. It should be a few weeks before they need removing. But, since you're so insistent…"

Cerulean waved a forepaw over Cyrus's body. The talons glowed a bright blue, and a bit of magic flowed from his digits and to various spots on the prince's body. Cyrus sighed in relief as the bulk of the pain was relieved.

"There, that should keep you going for a while." Cerulean snorted. "Now, get out of my medical ward and get your arses to the trial! The lot of you!"

"Uh, thanks, Sir Cerulean…" Cyrus got off the cot and carefully stretched out his wings. "Lets head for the throne room."

"Right…" Rune nodded.

The four teenagers made their way out of the medical ward and into the hallway. Wraith sighed as he watched them go. He leaned back and scratched the back of his head with a wing-thumb.

"Those two sure have grown up fast…" He said.

"I suppose they have." Cerulean snorted. "Now, quit belly-aching and go make sure they make it to adulthood."

"Oh, fine…" Wraith rolled his eyes. He leaned in to plant a kiss on Cerulean's muzzle. "I'll come by later tonight."

"Hmph, you better be on time for once." Cerulean leaned against the cot and smirked. "We're having lamb chops at nine."

Wraith grimaced, and then snorted. "Ah, of course. My favorite."

"Oh, don't be a hatchling." Cerulean chortled. "Dragons eat meat. It's what we do."

"Sure…" Wraith sighed. He held out his forepaw, snapped his talons, and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Cerulean just sighed and turned to pull the sheet back to expose Lantel again. The red prince grimaced at the sight of the doctor.

"I really didn't need to hear any of that lovey-dovey crap." Lantel snorted.

Cerulean just snorted. "Don't make me stitch that big mouth shut, princey-poo."

~~…~~

Elenar found herself seated upon her throne in the audience chamber once again. It seemed like she'd just gotten done condemning the dragons who had attacked her son Rune… and now, she was doing it allover again to deal with dragons who were caught attacking her other son. Urobos and Dona were in their usual spots on either side of her. But she also had Grail and Aegis beside the others this time. 

Elenar gazed down at the three teenaged dragons, all locked in iron muzzles. The crowd was murmuring uneasily as they watched the Queen. And off to the side, Albanion was lurking in the shadows.

Elenar shut her eyes and growled internally. Grail had relayed the information Cyrus and Tina had given to him about the encounter straight to Elenar as soon as he arrived. But she couldn't help but wonder if they were true; could dragons so young really be guilty of such a thing.

"We'll need to see what happed for ourselves this time…" Elenar said; everyone quieted down as she spoke. "As there were no other witnesses beside my son and his friend, we'll need to peer into the minds of the accused…" She turned to Aegis with a serious expression. "Aegis, if you would."

"Err… As you wish, Your Grace." He bowed his head. The dark-brown drake lumbered toward the three culprits and held out a forepaw.

Soon enough, all three of them flinched and shook as Aegis forcefully scanned their memories. He wasn't a Deep Shadow for nothing; the drake's mind-based magics enabled him to not only see the culprits' memories for himself, but he projected them outward onto a sphere for all to see. Elenar felt sick to her stomach as she watched the young dragons' battle unfold. But while the crowd watched the splendor in awe, Elenar felt worry; Grail had mentioned a particular detail that she didn't want the crowd to see. And when the signs were getting close that it was coming… 

"Stop! That is enough." Elenar bellowed.

Aegis flinched and halted the memories. He retracted his presence from the culprits' minds and shuffled off to stand beside Urobos without a word. As the queen took a breath, she looked across at the other Deep Shadows and wracked her talons together.

"I trust that the truth is now clear to you all?" Elenar asked.

"Of course it is, Your Grace!" Grail exclaimed. "These three cretins have launched an attack on your son. They're all as guilty as can be, and we need to track down the rest of their little gang!"

"That's easier said than done, my friend." Albanion said from the shadows. At Elenar's nod of approval, he stepped forward. "The rest of them could be anywhere in the city, if they're even in Warfang at all."

"Then what are we to do about these three?" Aegis asked.

"Perhaps we should pry them for information." Dona smirked. She locked eyes with earth drake in the center. "They might divulge the location of the rest of the group if given the right… _persuasion_."

The two other culprits shivered a bit under Dona's glare, but the center drake merely took deep breaths. Elenar looked into his eyes and studied his features. It had been years, and he was significantly older, but Elenar remembered that face quite well, as well as those nasty scars.

Elenar rose from her seat and stepped forward toward the chained earth drake. The council of Deep Shadows all held their breath as the queen loomed over the teenager.

"This isn't how I expected to meet you again…" She said coldly. "Prince Jonathan."

The earth drake still refused to speak; he just glared up at her. Elenar just strolled around to his side, grabbed his cloak, and pulled it off of his back. She expected the glowing green birthmark on his scales to the whole of the crowd. Everyone began murmuring uneasily once again.

"Prince Jonathan?" Aegis repeated curiously.

"Aye… Prince Jonathan." Grail said with a snort.

"What's he doing in Warfang?" Albanion wondered.

"That's a wonderful question." Elenar stated. "She walked around to face Jonathan before glaring at him.

"I could ask why you've come to Warfang… but I have the feeling it involves getting revenge on my son Rune." Elenar said. "You weren't able to find him, so you instead attacked Cyrus." She narrowed her eyes. "And that's not even the only reason, is it?"

Jonathan just snorted and said nothing. Elenar rumbled in her throat as she glared at him.

"From what we've seen on the screen, your intentions weren't to KILL Cyrus, but to capture him." Elenar continued. "Were you planning on abducting him? Did your father put you up to it?"

Jonathan still didn't answer, but Elenar could see a small twinge of unease in the prince's eyes.

"How many other teenaged dragons are in your little group?" Elenar demanded. The prince still gave no reply. Elenar could feel her anger seething by the second.

"I'm losing my patience, Jonathan." She snapped.

"Alright… I'll tell you something." Jonathan said. "Let me just… whisper it to you. I can't say it out loud; not in front of my friends."

Elenar raised an eye ridge; maybe there was still hope of reasoning with the young dragon. She lowered her head down and opened an ear frill to what he had to say. She tapped her talons on the floor as the prince spoke.

"… Go fuck yourself." He said before spitting in her ear frill.

Elenar flinched and leaned back in disgust. Immediately Grail and Albanion snarled in anger and were upon the young dragon. Grail extended his talons and held them up to Jonathan's face, while an aura of poison formed around Albanion's maw. It didn't take long for Jonathan to fumbled about fearfully in his chains.

Elenar shivered in disgust as she struggled to clean out her ear frill. Once that was done, she stepped between Albanion and Grail, who put away their talons and magic before backing up. Elenar locked eyes with Jonathan once again.

"I was going to give you a modicum of a chance to make things easier on yourself, Prince Jonathan…" Elenar scowled. "But now I know that there's no reasoning with you."

She motioned toward the ice drake and earth dragoness with her talons. "To start off, these two are sentenced to ten years in the dungeons for attacking Prince Cyrus."

"Ten years?!" They exclaimed in horror. Jonathan flinched again, but tried to hide his worry.

"As for YOU…" Elenar snarled down at the earth drake. "I'm going to personally see to is that you are escorted to Glenhaven in chains."

"What?" Jonathan's eyes lit up in shock.

"Oh, yes…" Elenar scowled. "Since you were never officially exiled by your grandfather Telus, what you've done to Cyrus is an act of treason. But obviously Telus never commanded you to attack my son, so I'll leave it to him to decide what your fate is."

"No!" Jonathan screamed. "You can't do this to me!"

"I can, and I will." Elenar declared. She returned to her pedestal and glanced at Grail. "Take these three to the dungeons and lock them in separate jail cells. Jonathan is to be held there until a mobile cage is prepared to escort him directly to Glenhaven. I have spoken."

"As you command, Your Grace." Aegis bowed his head. He then turned and fixed his eye on Jonathan, who shook in fear. "You're spending the night with ME, boy."

"NO!" Jonathan screamed. He writhed and shook in his chains to no avail.

Grail approached the prince and struck him upside the head to shut him up. He then signaled several soldiers to approach and help escort the three prisoners straight to the dungeons. The soldiers took the trio by the chains on their collars and dragged them off toward the doors. All the while, Elenar watched as Jonathan fought madly against his restraints.

"Damn you!" Jonathan screamed. "I fucking hate you!"

"Shut it!" Grail struck him again. "You make it too easy to not pity you, boy!"

As Jonathan was being led away in chains, he glanced toward the doors as they opened up across the chamber. In that moment, four young dragons walked in, with Prince Rune at the head.

~~…~~

For a brief moment, Rune was stunned into silence as he locked eyes with Jonathan. The memories of his life in Glenhaven flashed through his mind yet again. That, couple with the news that Jonathan had attacked Cyrus, made Rune scowl. He blew little flames from his nostrils and made to follow Jonathan and the soldiers… only for Chalice to grab his foreleg.

"Hey, let go." Rune demanded.

"Not again, Rune." Chalice scolded him. "Don't lose your temper again."

"But he-"Rune began to counter, only for Chalice to bop him on the muzzle.

"You already made your mom mad after the Lantel incident." Chalice said forcefully. "Don't make it even worse."

Rune sighed heavily. He forced himself to look away from Jonathan and the soldiers until they were finally gone from the chamber. After that, he took a few deep breaths to relax.

"Okay… I'm fine." He said.

"Well that's a relief." Tina replied as she appeared on his right. She lightly nudged him in the shoulder. "Nobody wants to see you blow your top."

"Yeah." Cyrus nodded. "At least the creep is being hauled off to rot in prison where he belongs."

After that, Rune and his friends waited as the crowd began to disperse. Many of the dragons awkwardly stepped around the princes on their way out. Perhaps a few of them were still skittish around Rune after his fight with Lantel. In any case, once a good number of people were out of the way, Rune led his group across the chamber to where Elenar sat on her pedestal.

The queen sighed in slight relief as the two princes approached. "Hello, boys."

"Hey, Mom…" Cyrus replied. He stepped up, only to flinch as his bandaged wing flared with pain. "Oww…"

"Be careful, Cyrus." Elenar scolded. "You look like you just got out of the medical ward."

"I did…" Cyrus smiled awkwardly. "Cerulean's stuff works like a charm, I have to say."

Elenar's mood wasn't fully relieved. She returned to the chamber floor and reached out to pull both princes in close with her wings. She squinted her eyes and struggled not to break down.

"G-hey!" Cyrus protested. "Not again!"

"My boys…" Elenar shook a bit. "Both of you attacked in the same day… I can't stand this!"

"Uh…" Rune grimaced. "Are you still mad at me?"

Elenar flinched for a bit. She then glared at Rune despite being on the verge of tears. "Of all the times to go wandering around the marketplace, why NOW?"

"I… I didn't want to stay locked up in the Dragon Spire." Rune frowned. "Not with everyone hating me."

Elenar sighed in exasperation. "By the Ancestors, I don't know what to do with the two of you." She glanced between her sons. "But until further notice, you're not allowed outside the Dragon Spire's walls."

"What?!" Both princes exclaimed. Elenar withdrew her wings and backed up to frown at them.

"There are just too many attacks within the city lately." Elenar said. "The Sons of Culmubrae, the extremists attacking white dragons, and now these thugs going after you…" She took a deep breath. "It just isn't safe for either of you anymore."

Rune shivered in worry. He almost asked about his trip to Glenhaven, but held his tongue for fear of being yelled at. Elenar seemed to pick up on what he was going to ask, and sighed again.

"Well, Guardians Hontus and Voden are almost here." Elenar said. "I can't just turn them around and shoo them away just like that…" She flapped her wings. "No, I'll need to speak with them before I decide on that…" She then glanced off in the direction of the door that Jonathan and his thugs were taken through. "But they definitely won't leave empty-clawed."

Rune wasn't sure what that meant, though he hoped it meant he could leave to head to his southern home. He seriously needed some time away from all this stress.

"Your Grace…" Albanion said, drawing Elenar's attention. "Now that the trial is over, it's imperative that I tell you more crucial details about the latest attack by the Sons of Culmubrae."

"Oh, what more is there to tell me?" Elenar demanded.

"Well, I think you'll want to know who helped the prince." Albanion replied. He made his way across the chamber floor and leaned in to whisper into Elenar's ear frill. And what he said nearly made her collapse against her pedestal. "Bergan is in Warfang."

Elenar stood in silence, leaving Rune and Cyrus feeling uneasy.

"Mom?" Cyrus asked worriedly. He tugged on the sleeve of her regal robes. "Mom, what's wrong?"

In seconds, the pieces fell into place in Elenar's mind. The caravan came from Faeshrine. Bergan was in Warfang. Cyrus was attacked by a dragoness who…

"No…" Elenar whispered. She turned and leaned against the pedestal for support. "No, this is wrong. This is very wrong!"

"Mom?" The princes asked in unison. They stepped up to support her, while Urobos stomped up to pat the queen on the back.

"Elenar, keep calm." Urobos urged. "Don't put all the weight on yourself. If you need help, just me and the Deep Shadows." He patted her on the neck. "You're in charge. We'll help you."

"Alright…" Elenar turned and took as deep a breath as she could before exhaling slowly. "Dona, Albanion, Aegis… I have orders to delegate."

Rune and Cyrus scooted out of the way as the three Deep Shadows made to surround the queen. She fell back onto her haunches and took her regal pose.

"I need some of you to quietly and discreetly inspect the caravan from Faeshrine." She declared. "Keep an eye out for any signs that more of the thugs are lurking around in disguise as traders. But don't make it obvious that they're being watched."

"Of course." Aegis nodded his head.

"Are you sure you want to completely restrict your sons to the Dragon Spire?" Dona asked curiously. "It's not THEIR fault that people are trying to kill them."

"The alternative would be to have them completely surrounded by soldiers at all times." Urobos said. "At least four regular soldiers and one Deep Shadow each."

"Hmm…" Elenar wracked her talons together. "I guess that would allow them some freedom to go where they wanted to."

"If we're not allowed any privacy like that, then I'd rather just stay in my room all day." Cyrus snorted.

"Well, if that's what you'd prefer…" Elenar declared.

"I was being sarcastic, Mom." Cyrus snapped.

"Well don't get snippy with me, Cyrus!" Elenar exclaimed. "These are serious times!"

The prince yelped and lowered his head sheepishly. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry…"

Elenar sighed in exasperation and stood up. "It's for your own good, Cyrus. I can't risk you being nearly killed by letting you wander aimlessly through Warfang. It's either under heavy surveillance, or confinement to the Spire. No in-between until all of the trouble is gone."

"Fine…" Cyrus just sighed and flapped his wings indignantly. Rune grimaced and reached out to pat his brother on a spot on his back that wasn't injured; it wasn't easy.

"Alright, next order of business…" Elenar flapped her wings and glanced around. "I want the guards on the outer walls to be doubled in number. But again, be DISCREET: don't make it obvious." She clacked her talons on the floor. "When Grail gets back, inform him that he's to take charge of recruitment and dispersal of soldiers."

"Should we summon forth crepsculi to aid in patrolling the walls?" Dona suggested.

"NO." Elenar scowled.

"And why not?" Dona tilted her head. "I've seen first-claw how effective crepsculi can be. All we need to do is gather up enough gems to power the magic, and we'll have a self-renewing supply of dark fiends to keep things orderly in Warfang."

Albanion and Aegis looked at Dona incredulously, while the queen glowered.

"No, no, no no, NO!" Elenar snapped at Dona. "Those beasts have sent fear into the hearts of Light dragons ever since Baneth's assault on Warfang! I won't have bouts of PTSD flaring up all across my city just because you want effective guard-dogs!"

"Alright, alright, fine…" Dona stuck her snout in the air. "But don't blame me if the city guard becomes spread too thin, _Your Royal Most Extreme Highness_."

Elenar's eye twitched, but she shook her head and looked away from Dona. "This meeting is adjourned."

"But what about Bergan?" Albanion asked.

Elenar was silent for a time. The others grew uneasy for a time as the queen tapped her talon on the floor. Urobos up and placed a forepaw on the queen's shoulder.

"Elenar…?" He whispered cautiously.

"Bergan…" She said quietly. "If he's in Warfang, and _she'_s in Warfang… and she attacked Cyrus…"

"Elenar?" Albanion frowned. "Should we send soldiers to persuade him to come to the Dragon Spire?"

Elenar sighed and shook her head. "Bergan is **Bergan**, Albanion. You know what he's capable of…" She locked eyes with the poison drake. "Send any obvious signs of trouble, and he'll see it coming days in advance. He can't be ordered to come here, nor can he be threatened, bribed, or manipulated. He'll talk to me if he _wants_ to talk to me."

"So that's it, then?" Albanion asked incredulously. "We leave him to his devices?!" He unfurled his wings and glared at her. "From what I understand, his daughter, your daughter, launched an attack on Prince Cyrus! Something is very wrong, and we need to find out why this has happened!"

"You think I don't know that?!" Elenar screamed. "You think I don't care that my eldest child attacked another one?! She dug her talons into the floor. "Of course I want to get to the bottom of this! But if I TRY, then Bergan and my daughter will be GONE! By the time I get to the marketplace! Bergan has eyes and ears in places you'd never imagine, Albanion! You can't get the drop on him! Nobody in all the dragon realms can get the drop on Bergan!"

Elenar came to a stop and panted heavily. Albanion looked at the queen uneasily, while Aegis and Urobos exchanged cautious glances. Rune and Cyrus grimaced at their mother's anger… and Dona loomed in the back, wracking her talons on the floor.

"All of you… just go." Elenar sighed. She turned around and draped her tail about her legs. "I… I have a lot of thinking and planning to do."

Everyone else was silent as they turned to leave the chamber. The queen just took a deep breath and struggled to make sense of things. All she could do was think on how things had come to this…

~~…~~

Elenar never wanted to keep secrets from her sons. But for the longest time, she had no choice. She thought she'd paid dearly after her first death meant her secrets died with her… but being brought back to life put a new perspective on things. It was time for a change.

It was on the evening after Elenar was crowned the High Queen of Warfang. She sat upon the golden cushion in the throne room, with Urobos standing at her side. Rune and Cyrus, still thirteen years old, sat on their haunches before them.

"Boy… There's something important I need to tell you." Elenar said sadly. "I wanted to tell you years ago, but that was before I… _died_." She shivered; it was still such a strange thing to say as fact. "Still… our family is mostly back together again…" She just snorted and shook her head. "No, it was never complete."

"What do you mean, Mom?" Rune asked.

Rune and Cyrus exchanged uneasy glances. They just sighed and looked up at their mother as she took a deep breath.

"What I have to say might be hard to hear, but it's the honest truth…" Elenar lowered her head to look her sons in the eyes. "About a year before I married your father, I… I had a child with another dragon: a purple drake named Bergan."

The news hit her sons like a ton of bricks. They exchanged glances, as if each one was checking to see if the other was in on some sort of prank their mother was playing. But no, they were both shaken, and they looked at Elenar in disbelief.

"We… we have a half-sibling?" Rune asked uneasily.

"An older sister, to be exact." Elenar sighed.

"But… how could you go behind Dad's back like that?!" Cyrus demanded.

"I didn't, Cyrus." Elenar shook her head. "Things were difficult back then."

"If we have a sister, then where is she?" Rune asked.

Elenar took a breath. She then proceeded to tell them the story of their sister's birth, as well as the precious name Elenar picked for her…

Elenar blinked, and found herself standing in the middle of the audience chamber once again. It was the present, and she had many problems stacked atop each other.

_Bergan…_ She sighed as she turned toward a window. _Please… come to me. Tell me what it is you want. Why did you send our daughter to attack my sons?_

~~…~~

Tyrrany shivered as she gazed at her father's back. Bergan was gazing out the blinds on his window. From the way he took deep breaths, she could tell he wasn't happy.

After the unsuccessful attempt to capture Prince Cyrus, the three teenagers had no choice but to flee before the authorities captured them. Tyrrany, Flame and Arthur stood in the middle of Bergan's carriage, where they'd teleported thanks to the last reserves of the white dragoness's magic. Her scales were a mess; her makeup was smeared, and Flame had to apply a bandage around her forehead. Tyrrany struggled to keep her composure as she sat on her haunches before her father. And after recounting the whole story, Bergan was far from pleased.

"Tyrrany…" The purple dragon said as he rubbed the bridge of his muzzle. "You have a knack for acting without thinking."

"Dad, I… I'm sorry." Tyrrany stammered. "When I saw the black dragon, I couldn't help but follow him."

"_Following_ would be one thing. Spying _during your recon_ would be another…" He turned to glare at her. "But to launch an attack, unprovoked, and drag Jonathan's thugs into the mix?"

"Uh…" She shivered. "I lost my temper. It… It finally sank in that the prince was my… my half-brother."

Bergan shut his eyes and blew purple smoke from his nostrils.

"Tyrrany… you have **two** half-brothers who have lived with you for years back home." He turned around and glowered at her. "How are two more, whom you KNEW ABOUT by the way, any sort of a difference for you?"

"I…" Tyrrany's lip quivered as her father's shadow fell over her. "I guess I wasn't thinking?"

"Damn straight you weren't thinking!" Bergan slammed his forepaws on the table in the center of the carriage, making the teenagers jump in fright. "There were so many ways you could have handled this! You could have crept up quietly and knocked the prince out and teleported back in a flash. OR, you could have introduced yourself to the prince and work to gain his trust!"

"Wh-what?" Tyrrany blinked.

"But NOPE! You figured that the best course of action would be to leap into BATTLE!" Bergan shouted. "You might as well of screamed 'HEY WARFANG, LOOK AT ME! I'M A WHITE DRAGON! ATTACKING YOUR PRINCE!'"

"I…" Tyrrany shrank down again; her mind drew a complete blank. "I…"

"Do you ever listen to _anything_ I tell you, Tyrrany?!" The purple drake bellowed. "All of the combat training I've arranged for you was to face off in battle against Elenar after working to get on her good side! It was NOT to go randomly attacking dragons in broad daylight, where a thousand eyes could see you!"

He gestured to the torn cloak at the dragoness's side. "Just look! You've gone and destroyed your disguise! Now I have to set to work making you another one! You'll have to stay hidden until it's done!"

Tyrrany shivered as she followed Bergan's gaze. The purple drake leaned his head up and took a deep breath.

"In the meantime, Jonathan has gone and taken the fall four this little escapade." Bergan snorted. "This is something I would expect from him… but now any hopes of you lulling Elenar and her sons into a sense of security are GONE." He scowled at her. "Elenar has seen your attack on Prince Cyrus."

Tyrrany's eyes flashed with worry. "W-What?"

"She knows what you've done, Tyrrany." Bergan's eyes narrowed. "And now, in just a few hours, the outer walls will be crawling with city guards. And on top of that, the Deep Shadows will be skulking around looking for any signs of the rest of Jonathan's gang."

Flame and Arthur flinched with worry, but didn't question how the purple drake knew all of this; after all, he saw many things that others didn't see.

"You were always going to be guilty of something in this city, Tyrrany." Bergan declared. "But now, Elenar is on her guard; she's looking for you. And she will lock you away if she finds you… if she doesn't just outright execute you for hurting one of her sons."

Tyrrany shivered; she'd failed. She'd acted rashly and ruined her best chance of getting her revenge. She instinctively reached for her violin case to use it as a wall between herself and her father.

"Perhaps I was wrong…" Bergan shook his head. "You're still not ready."

"I **am** ready!" Tyrrany shouted frantically. "Please, I worked so hard to get to this point!"

Bergan shook his head. "No you're not. You're still letting your anger get the better of your." He unfurled his wings to cast more of the carriage in shadows. "One of these days you're going to get so lost in anger that you make a grave error. And I won't be able to save you from yourself if that day comes, Tyrrany."

"Father, please!" Tyrrany's eyes teared up as she looked up at the purple drake. "I'm sorry that I let my anger get in the way of the mission! I won't let it happen again! Please, let me try again!"

As Bergan glared down at her, Tyrrany felt incredibly small; she felt as though she may shrink down into the fabric of the carpet at her feet. She scolded herself over and over again in her mind for letting things come to this; Elenar was aware of her presence and was out to capture her. Jonathan, albeit an annoying prat, was locked away in the dungeons below the Dragon Spire. If Bergan refused to help her, Tyrrany didn't know what she would do.

But eventually, the purple dragon sighed in pity. "I can never stay mad at you for too long, my dear." He took another breath. "I'll give you another chance at your revenge."

Tyrrany nearly broke down in tears. She walked around the table and bowed down before Bergan's forepaws. "Th-Thank you, father!"

She cried softly as she sat before Bergan. The purple dragon just sighed and gently patted her on the head.

"What you need to do now," Bergan spoke softly, "is find a means of atoning for your crime without being sentenced to prison or death. You'll also need to find a way to clear Jonathan's name in time for your wedding ceremony." He snickered. "That will be a bit tricky."

"Wh-What must I do?" Tyrrany looked up at him; the remains of her make-up was running at this point.

"Hmm…" Bergan stroked his beard. Eventually his eyes widened and he snapped his talons. "Ah, I've got it!"

Bergan patted Tyrrany on the shoulder so she would rise up onto her haunches. He then pulled her close with a wing and lowered his head to whisper to her.

"In a short time, your brother Rune will be leaving Warfang to travel south to Glenhaven. He spends about six months out of a year living there. He'll be visiting his foster family, who-"

"Foster family?" Tyrrany tilted her head.

"Don't you remember: The Guardian Hontus, and his wife Seraph." Bergan snorted. "They also have two other children, one of whom is a girl named Nellie."

"Okay…" Tyrrany blinked. "What's so important about this Nellie?"

"She doesn't know it yet, but Nellie is in for a bit of an… _accident_." Bergan bit his lower lip.

"What kind of accident?" Flame asked from across the way.

"One that leads to a life-or-death situation." Bergan answered. He returned his gaze to his daughter. "Now, suppose the situation was too severe for Rune to handle on his own. That's when **you**, Tyrrany, swoop in to lend him your aid." Bergan pulled Tyrrany in closer. "He'll likely be aware that you attempted to capture his brother by the time he sees you next."

"If that's so, then why should I help aid this Nellie?" Tyrrany asked.

"Rune's more compassionate than Cyrus." Bergan snorted. "If you help rescue Nellie, then he might be grateful enough to let you explain that the attack on Cyrus was nothing more than a severe misunderstanding."

"But it wasn't." Arthur grimaced. "Doesn't one of the Deep Shadows have the power to-?"

"Please don't interrupt." Bergan snapped. The dragonfly grimaced and flew behind Flame's head. Bergan cleared his throat and continued. "Eventually, you two are to return to Warfang together, and he'll explain to your mother what really happened. Perhaps she'll forgive you, and our original plans will be right back on track."

"Well, I suppose it could work." Tyrrany said glumly. "But wouldn't I have to travel to Glenhaven, then?"

"Oh, it'll be quite the large detour, I know." Bergan nodded. "But that's what happens when we have to improvise, Tyrrany." He patted her on the back. "Now, please try to keep your temper in check so we don't have to improvise again before you return to Warfang."

"I'll do my best, Father." Tyrrany bowed her head.

"You'll have to…" Bergan said in a more serious tone. "Because you, Flame and Arthur will need to leave Warfang before the night is out. With patrols about to increase, there's almost no time for you to escape."

"Do we have time to gather our supplies?" Flame asked.

"Yes, but not much." Bergan snorted. He turned around and opened one of the drawers in a cabinet. The drake pulled out a purple crystal and placed it down before Tyrrany. "Add this to your supplies. Then, board a wagon at the end of the caravan; it's slated to head west toward the Prime Temple. Once you're far enough out of detection range, use this crystal to teleport yourselves as far south as you can get. And from there, make your way to the Shining Talon; there will be an FTC ship waiting to transport you across the ocean. And once you reach the southern continent." He leaned back and sighed. "Once at sea, you'll be on your own to figure out how to help this Nellie. Is all of that understood?"

"Yes, Father." She nodded. She grabbed a quill and a sheet of paper on the table to start taking notes.

"That's my girl." Bergan patted her shoulder. He then turned to glare at Flame and Arthur. "And just what are you standing around for? Get started!"

"Yes, Sir!" They exclaimed in unison. Immediately the dragon and dragonfly scrambled to get started preparing for their journey south.

"Good." Bergan snorted. "And remember to pack some maps of the dragon realms; you'll need them to make your way through the desert."

"What do we do about Jonathan?" Flame asked. "And what about his gang?"

"Oh, don't worry about the Crazy Aces: I'll keep them calm and under control." Bergan replied. "As for Jonathan… he'll be fine; no executions are in his near future." He clapped his forpaws. "Now, hurry up and get going!"

It wasn't much longer before Tyrrany, Flame and Arthur were ready. The dragoness had patched herself up with healing crystals and used a rag to wash herself down before applying a new coating of makeup. Meanwhile, Bergan used his magic to mend all the damage done to her cloak so that it was good as new. He also had the coachman for his carriage move it casually across the streets to evade being spotted by any patrolling dragons; just in case.

Bergan stood at the doorway as the trio prepared to step out into the air. Flame and Arthur looked ready to go, but Tyrrany had a moment of hesitation; she gazed out the doorway… out at the empty streets where dragons wandered around.

"What's wrong, my dear?" Bergan asked.

"This… This is going to be the first time I've traveled without you, Dad…" She looked up at him. "I… I never expected it would happen like this, if at all."

"Well, this is where fate has led us, Tyrrany…" Bergan stepped closer and put his forepaw on her shoulder. He took a deep breath and lowered his head down to her level to whisper to her. "You'll be okay. I promise that you'll be okay."

"Okay, Dad." Tyrrany bowed her head. She moved to step out into the light… only for Bergan to suddenly pull her into a hug.

"I love you." He whispered to her. "Whatever happens out there, I'll always love you."

"I… I love you too, Dad." She replied with a blush. She reached out to hug his foreleg. Neither one of them wanted to let go. But unfortunately, they'd never get anywhere if they just stood around hugging. So Bergan lightly pushed his daughter out into the light.

"Goodbye, Father…" Tyrrany said as she lugged her violin over her side.

The dragoness turned and strode forward toward the carriage that was geared to travel to the Prime Temple. Flame and Arthur hurried to follow after her. Bergan stood in the doorway and watched as the trio vanished into the carriage. And he watched as the carriage roared to life and traveled off toward the western gate of the city. Bergan didn't take his eyes off that carriage until it finally disappeared around a corner.

"Goodbye… my little girl." Bergan whispered. He then turned around and closed the door before taking a deep sigh. The purple drake struggled not to break down. He had work to do… so much work to do. And he couldn't let a single moment of weakness bring him to ruin.

_Tyrrany's blunder might actually prove useful, in the right ways…_ Bergan thought. He approached his cabinet and fished through his supplies. He didn't stop until his talons scraped along the surface of a crystal ball. _Ah, here it is. Safe and sound._

Bergan gently sat the crystal ball down on the center of the carriage. He also closed the blinds, and went to the other side of the room to gather a few more items. First was a set of candles, which he neatly arranged around the side of the crystal ball. After lighting each candle with a tiny purple flame, Bergan rummaged through a bookshelf along the back wall.

Out of said bookshelf, Bergan pulled out an ancient tome. The old pages were bound together in faded purple scales, and the cover was marked with a symbol of a golden dragon.

The tome was but one of two surviving copies to be found in all the dragon realms; the Order of Culmubrae saw to that. But they didn't know all of Bergan's tricks; he hid his copy in a special place, and it had been his favorite source of reading material all this time. It was called the Lilac Grimoire.

Bergan placed the grimoire down on the table before the crystal ball and opened it to a bookmarked page. Immediately the air in the carriage grew cold as he started reading.

_So much work to be done…_ Bergan thought again. He turned a page and ran his talons delicately along the surface of the page. _Alright, Chrisala; share with me your next big secret._

~~…~~

Greetings, friends and loved ones.

Act 1 has finally come to a close. I hope it's been an exciting three months for all the fans out there. ^^

Next update will be an interlude chapter, before Act 2 properly starts up in May. What plans does Bergan have for Warfang? Will Tyrrany make it to Glenhaven undetected? What's going to happen to Nellie? And will Rune be able to keep his more negative emotions under control? Find out in Act 2 of The Legend of Rune: Forsaken Blood!

_Tenebra ecce Veritas_


	14. Interlude 1

It had been a long, frustrating year. But after months of hard work, the new city for dark dragons was almost complete.

As the war continued to rage on in the outside world, Urobos sent many spies out into the various realms to scout out any dark dragon refugees who had gone into hiding. The message was spread as quickly and quietly as possible: come to the mushroom forest, where a new future awaits.

By following Dona's blueprints to the letter, the shadow dragons of both Warfang and Erebus gathered together as many rocks as they could. They were grafted together and made into stone platforms. They also enlisted the help of the moles of Warfang to graft together the necessary machinery and electronics to sustain life above the clouds. Gems were transported in via a series of boats, which provided the magical power for the machinery. The gems were placed into a treasury in the center of the haven, and they surrounded a might generator.

Many wondered how Dona had managed to come upon such intricate, detailed schematics for something that had never been done before. But she refused to answer straightaway; she merely claimed it was "providence from the ancestors"

Elenar didn't have much time to ponder Dona's vague answers; she was too preoccupied with spending more time with Prince Baneth. Each one found that the other had changed little during the course of the war; The prince had taken a liking to swordsmanship, as well as a desire to see more of the outside world despite the ongoing war.

"Father tells me that black dragons used to make pilgrimages across the dragon realms." Baneth said. "It was so they could study with the masters for a time, as well as come to understand the world that Spyro and Cynder worked so hard to save."

"Hmm… I'd like to make such a pilgrimage myself." Elenar sighed. "If only things had gone better."

"Right…" Baneth rubbed his upper foreleg. "Elenar… I have to be a honest: When we were teenagers… I developed a bit of a crush on you."

"You did?" Elenar blinked.

"Yes…" The prince frowned. "But I never had the courage to say anything. I mean, how could I? You and Bergan looked so happy together. I thought you'd be his by the time we were adults."

"Hmm…" Elenar pursed her lips. She couldn't find the courage to admit what had happened months prior. And yet she feared it would be inevitable: after all, the life growing in her belly only got bigger and bigger as time went on. Some shadow dragons in her parents' court were convinced that she was putting on weight. If only that were true…

~~…~~

It was a glorious day for the dark dragons. A multitude of them stood on the main street of their new home, before a grand palace that had been erected in the center of the city. King Urobos stood before the crowd, and the dragons Argos and Icarox were on either side of him. The Deep Shadows stood at attention in the back and glanced around to keep an eye on things. To Urobos's far left were Queen Persephone and Prince Hemlokk, while Queen Murkandre and King Alexander were off to the right.

Prince Baneth stood before the right corner of the bottom of the steps. He tried to stand comfortably in his fancy black cloak and silver crown. Albanion stood by his side; who else but his best friend could make for the best man?

"You nervous?" Albanion asked.

"Very." Baneth grimaced. "I… I'm still not ready for marriage, man."

"Just relax…" Albanion rubbed Baneth's shoulder. "You can do this."

"Yeah, but…" Baneth began. But he stopped when he heard his father clear his throat. The prince stood tall and regally (despite his discomfort) as the high king augmented his voice with magic to speak to the crowd.

"My fair people," Urobos began, "This is a momentous day for our culture. The Twilight War has nearly brought ruin to our kind. But today, we are saved from destruction. Today marks the maiden voyage of the new home for our kind: A floating city that will last us for generations! We'll be able to live in secret, until the time comes when we can finally reintegrate with society at large." The king hefted up a bottle of wine with some shadow magic. "I christen it… The Hive!"

Urobos brought the bottle down and smashed it upon the stairs before the palace. The crowd of dragons erupted into cheers. The gathered monarchs and the Deep Shadows merely clapped. Baneth put on a cautious smile.

"This is… certainly something." He sighed. "What do you think, Al?"

"Yeah, definitely something." Albanion shrugged. "But I'd say it's amazing that you're getting married before me."

"Oh?" Baneth raised an eye ridge. "And just when **do** you plan on getting married?"

"Well, that Elza is pretty cute…" The poison drake smirked. "And we'll be seeing a lot more of each other since we're all living together now. Think she'll give me a chance?"

"When apes fly…" Baneth smirked.

Albanion's eyes twinkled. "You're a black dragon. You could make that happen."

"Ha!"

When the crowd finally died down, Urobos flapped his wings and cleared his throat once again.

"We're not quite done yet out here." The king chuckled. He motioned toward a group of musicians, who started playing some festive wedding music. The high king then smiled wide and backed up as everyone turned toward the edge of the street…

A carriage moved out of the way of the street, revealing Princess Elenar. She wore a majestic black wedding gown, as the custom of the shadow dragons. Her neck and horns were adorned with agates and sapphires. She took a steady breath as she walked forward. Many shadow dragons bowed their heads to the princess and stepped out of the way so she could reach the steps.

Elza walked at Elenar's side the while way. Elenar kept her head up, and she moved with grace and dignity. Yet despite that, she was incredibly nervous; she could feel her limbs shaking as the many dragons appraised her. So many dragons, all watching her at once… how could she bear it?

"Are you okay?" Elza whispered to her.

"Why do they all have to stare at me?" the grey dragoness whispered back.

"Well, you're only a princess." Elza said. "Everyone's going to remember this wedding for years to come. You're the future of the shadow dragons, Elenar."

"But I'm still only one dragoness." The princess sighed. "I don't know if I can take this pressure."

"You can do this, Elenar." Elza smiled. "You're not alone here."

Elenar gave her own soft smile. "Thank you, sister."

Eventually Elenar and Elza arrived at the palace steps next to Baneth. Elza bowed her head to the prince and went to stand off to the side, symmetrical to Albanion. Urobos smiled down at the two. He made his way down the stairs with Argo sand Icarox and came to a stop before the prince and princess before addressing the crowd.

"For the first time, since the first founding of the kingdoms under the guidance of Lord Spyro and Lady Cynder, two royal bloodlines shall unite as one." The high king declared. "My son, Prince Baneth, and fair Princess Elenar, shall come together as mates."

Argos walked forward and pulled out a length of black rope for his robes. He tied both ends around Baneth's and Elenar's ankles to link them together.

"This rope represents the bonds of commitment." Argos said. "The push and pull shows how complete unity is needed to keep the bond strong."

Icarox, the female elder, placed two wreathes of flowers around both younger dragons' necks.

"These flower wreathes represent a blessing on your love." She said. "May it prosper and grow for years to come."

Next, Urobos held his right forepaw out. Almost immediately, a black sword appeared in his grip via a cloud of smoke.

"Baneth, Elenar, bow down." The king ordered. The pair did as he commanded, and the king gently placed the tip of the blade down on his son's right shoulder.

"Do you, Baneth, descendant of Lord Spyro and Lady Cynder, and heir to the throne of Warfang, wish to take this dragoness as your mate?" Urobos asked seriously. "Do you promise to be faithful to her, and be there to aid and support her in times of crisis?"

"…I do." Baneth said without hesitation. Urobos smiled, and then lifted the sword to place it on Elenar's shoulder.

"Do you, Elenar, descendant of Lord Erebus and Lady Esmeralda, heir to the throne of Mount Erebus, wish to take this dragon as your mate? Do you promise to respect his decisions, and keep no secrets from him?"

Elenar's eye twitched. She felt a choking sensation in her throat. But not wanting to give anything away, she immediately cleared her throat and looked Urobos in the eyes. "I do."

"Then by the power of the high king, vested in me by Lady Cynder herself…" Urobos hefted his sword up into the air. "I accept both of your wishes, and hereby grant them!"

The high king swung his sword down and sliced the black rope in half.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Urobos declared. "Go forth, and prosper!"

Baneth and Elenar stood up tall. They faced each other, smiled… and leaned in to kiss one another. The crowd of dragons cheered uproariously. Albanion, Elza, and all of the Deep Shadows clapped in approval. Baneth and Elenar were husband and wife…

So why did Elenar feel so much dread?

A rather large wedding reception was held in the palace of The Hive. Many dragons attended in joy and splendor within the ballroom. Said ballroom was marvelously decorated. Several long tables had foods grown from all corners of the dragon realms for the guests to enjoy. The musicians from the wedding were there, only now they were joined by Rose of the Deep Shadows. She brushed her mane out of her eyes and sang a hearty tune:

Will the circle be unbroken

By and by, by and by?

Is a better home awaiting

In the sky, in the sky?

On the far side of the ballroom, Urobos, Alexander, Murkandre and Persephone were having a discussion on the inner politics of the new home. Prince Hemlokk had wandered off somewhere to be by himself.

Baneth and Elenar, meanwhile, were seated before the opposite side of the monarch's table. They sat side by side as many of the party-goers came to offer up congratulations on the marriage.

"You two will do fine as mates." One dragon said.

"Thank you." Elenar responded cautiously.

"You're bound to have many children together!" Another person said.

"Not too many, I hope." Bane chuckled. That comment made Elenar uneasy again; she placed a hand on her enlarged belly.

Elenar supposed that any other dragoness would be euphoric on her wedding day. Baneth certainly seemed happy; he often cast her loving glances and draped a wing over her back. And Elenar was certainly grateful to have him. And yet…

At one point, Albanion and Elza walked up to congratulate the pair as well.

"Good going, you two." Albanion grinned.

"Thank you, Albanion." Elenar bowed her head.

"So, are you two going to be having children soon?" Elza asked.

Baneth groaned. "Why does everyone keep asking that? It's not like I'm going to be king by the end of the week."

"I… I guess we haven't discussed it ourselves, yet." Elenar said. "I'm not rushing you, Baneth."

Baneth blushed, which made Albanion and Elza snicker.

"I'm going to get some more food." Elza said. "I'll be right back…"

She turned around to make for the food tables… only to bump into something that appeared in a cloud of smoke. A young, crimson-scaled dragon sat on his haunches before her. As he swung his tale, he accidentally smacked Elza's plate to the floor.

"Hey!" Elza snapped. "Watch where you're teleporting!"

"Oh, damnit!" The teenager grimaced. He turned around and tugged on his busboy's outfit. "S-Sorry, Miss!"

The teenager awkwardly scraped up the remains of the plate off the floor, instantly teleported to a garbage can to dispose of them, and teleported back. Elza blinked and stumbled back a bit.

"Err, can I get you anything to make up for it, miss?" He asked the green dragoness.

"Well, I _was_ going to get a few grapes and some cake…" Elza tapped her talons on the floor.

"Say no more!" The young dragon declared. "I'm on it!"

The teenager teleported over to the food tables, while Elza groaned and turned back around.

"And just who was that kid?" Elza asked.

"Oh, don't mind him." Baneth shrugged. "It's just Wraith."

"He sort of works under us." Albanion added. "As you can see, he's pretty talented in Shadow magic."

"I've seen plenty of dragons who can teleport," Elenar scratched her chin, "but none who could do it **that** fast. Is he a student of the Deep Shadows?"

"Only a recent one, I think." Baneth replied. "The work as a busboy is his sidejob to earn coin."

Wraith suddenly reappeared with a new plate of the food Elza specified. He happily held it up to her, while she craned her head back in annoyance.

"Uh… here you go, miss!"

"Thanks, I guess." Elza carefully took the plate. Wraith bowed his head and cautiously walked off.

"Is something the matter, Elza?" Baneth asked.

"Like I said, I'm not used to dragons teleporting into my face." She wrinkled her muzzle. "It's just… disorienting."

"You mean you're not used to _this_"?" Baneth snapped his talons. He instantly appeared in front of the dragoness in his own cloud of smoke. She yelped and nearly dropped her plate again.

"Don't do that!" She exclaimed. Albanion and Elenar laughed, while Baneth smirked.

"Or what?" The prince raised an eye ridge. Elza put her plate on the table and growled.

"Please don't kill my husband, Elza." Elenar said jokingly. Before long, all four of the dragons had a good laugh.

Some time later, Urobos and the other monarchs walked over to Baneth and Elenar. A smile creased Urobos's muzzle as he sat down across from them.

"How are you two doing?" The high king asked.

"We're just fine, father." Bane answered.

"That's good to hear."

Alexander and Murkandre teleported across the table to stand on either side of their daughter. Murkandre hugged Elenar with a wing and sighed happily.

"My little girl's finally a full dragoness." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Mom." Elenar's eyes beamed. Alexander snorted as he also draped a wing over her back.

"I have to admit… you've done right by the shadow dragons." He said with a small smile. "Prince Baneth makes for quite the good match for you, too."

"Dad…" Elenar grimaced. But she was at least happy to hear approval from the otherwise crotchety monarch.

Across the way, Urobos held a forepaw out before Baneth. "My boy, there's something I wish to give you."

"There is?" Baneth tilted his head.

"Consider it a wedding gift..." Urobos channeled magical energy into his forepaw, and the black sword appeared in a cloud of smoke once again. He held the sword with both paws, and presented it to Bane.

"Your sword?" Baneth asked in confusion. "Didn't Lord Spyro give that to you?"

"I want you to have it, Baneth." Urobos insisted. "This old drake's too weary to fight with a sword now."

"You're not _that_ old, Lord Urobos." Elenar said. "You've only entered your late forties."

Urobos shook his head. "Even so, I don't need this sword anymore. It's yours now, Baneth."

Baneth's fingers shifted with trepidation as he reached out for the hilt. He carefully took hold of the blade and lifted it up as a smile creased his face.

"Thank you, Father…" He smiled at the high king. "I'll keep it in top condition, always."

"You'd better, boy." Alexander stated. "And you'd best take even better care of my daughter while she's yours."

"I will, Sir." Baneth put the sword down and bowed his head toward Alexander.

"Oh, yes!" A loud yet familiar voice cut through the crowd. "Take care of her! I certainly would have, if given the chance!"

The party goes started murmuring; even Rose and the musicians stopped their music. Baneth, Elenar, and the monarchs all rose up to look toward the origin of the voice. Elenar felt a shiver run down her spine; it was time to face the consequences.

"Who's there?" Urobos demanded.

Off towards the center of the room, the crowd of party-goers had formed a circle around two figures, As the crowd dispersed, Dona was the first to step into view.

"I'd like to introduce someone who wasn't able to make it to the wedding proper…" Dona said with a smirk. She stepped out of the way and made a gesture with her wing. "Or dear old friend, Bergan!"

Elenar shrank down beside Baneth as Bergan walked forward to approach the monarchs. He had on his merchant's outfit and some overstuffed satchels. Urobos and Murkandre were surprised, while Persephone and Hemlokk were curious at the purple drake's approach. Alexander, however, was furious.

"Bergan!" Alexander growled bitterly.

"Bergan?" Baneth asked in confusion; Elenar shivered as she watched Urobos and Alexander walked toward Bergan and Dona.

"By the ancestors, Bergan!" Urobos exclaimed. "It's been years! I hardly recognized you!"

"Mhm…" Bergan raised an eye ridge. "I've kept myself busy, King Urobos."

"Well, what are you doing here?" Alexander demanded. "Who invited you?!"

"Now stop that, Alexander." Urobos snapped. "We've been curious about Bergan's well-being ever since he up and vanished. Having him back is a miracle."

"Hmph…" Dona stepped up and cleared her throat to get the monarchs' attention. "Well to get to the point, **I** invited him here."

"WHAT?!" Alexander scowled.

"I would just like to say that my reasons for coming are two-fold." Bergan declared. "For one thing, I was trying to track _them_ down…" He motioned across the way to Persephone and Hemlokk. "We have some unfinished business regarding the welfare of the city of Faeshrine."

The poison queen grimaced as she fell back onto her haunches. "I can assure you that we were meaning to speak with you, young drake. We've just been… preoccupied."

"Yes, of course._ Preoccupied_…" Bergan tugged at the stubble on his chin. "Preoccupied with building this secret floating city. It's been quite the dragon on my recourses."

"Your recourses?" Alexander snapped. Dona gave a grin, which drew the shadow king's ire. "Dona… what have you done?"

"I enlisted the help of Bergan's trading company to manage the shipping of the gems." Dona declared. "How else do you think we've gotten progress on The Hive going so fast in so little time."

"You went behind our back!" Alexander growled.

"Still offended at the idea of a purple dragon helping you?" Bergan demanded. "I guess my involvement of any kind in your life is just too much to stomach. It's such a shame, then…" He turned to look straight at Elenar. "That she's carrying my child."

The declaration hung in the air for only a moment. IT didn't take long for Alexander's fury to reach a boiling point. He slowly turned on his heels to glare at Elenar, who shrank down further into her seat.

"Elenar…" Alexander said quietly. He turned his eyes down toward her rotund belly.

Elenar would have preferred it if her father called Bergan a liar. She would have preferred if he disbelieved anything Bergan said, regardless of the truth. She would have preferred it if Alexander saw her as a perfect being who would save herself until her marriage to Baneth. But for the first time in Alexander's life… he looked at his daughter in disgust.

"You… mated with Bergan." Alexander said flatly. He stepped closer to the table, his eyes burning with fire. "You… mated with Bergan!"

Elenar held her head low in shame as a chorus of gasps and murmurs filled the ballroom. The truth was right here, growing and shifting deep within her belly. All she could do now was wait for the screams.

"Why?" Alexander snapped. "Damnit, WHY?!"

"Because… I…" Elenar's lip quivered.

The shadow king slammed the table. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, Elenar!"

The princess carefully lifted her head up; it was a struggle to look her father in the eyes. "Father, I… I…"

Elenar looked all around. There were so many confused and uneasy faces, especially from Baneth and Elza. The other monarchs could scarcely believe what was happening. The crowd-goers seemed to think this were some sort of elaborate prank. Alexander, of course, was angry with Elenar… but not nearly as angry as Bergan. The purple dragon scowled at her and looked away. Tears ran down the princess's face; she just couldn't take it anymore! As she broke down in her cushion, the dragoness opened up her shadow and sank down into it.

"Elenar!" Baneth exclaimed as she vanished from view. "Elenar, wait!"

Baneth opened up his own shadowy magic to dive in after her. The others in attendance were left alarmed, while Bergan just sighed and wracked his talons on the floor.

"Oh dear, I seem to have made a mess of things." Bergan declared. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a bottle of wine with a bow tied to it. With a wave of his hand, the bottle vanished into its own shadow. He then snorted as he stood up. "Well, I suppose this was inevitable."

"The nerve you have…" Murkandre sneered at the purple drake. She then turned her attention to Dona. "Do you see what your rash decisions have brought upon us, Dona?"

"Well, I only thought it was the right thing to do." Dona replied.

"And right it was." Bergan stated. "At least now that I'm here, we can all sit down and-"

"SILENCE!" Alexander roared. "You are not welcome here! GET OUT!"

Bergan rolled his eyes at that. He ignored the furious glare from the king and went to one of the tables to pour himself a glass of wine. He took a few sips and sighed happily.

"Did you not hear me?" Alexander demanded. Bergan picked up his glass and swirled it around as he glanced around at the ballroom's interior.

"I must say, this is quite a marvelous structure you all have here, this 'Hive'." He mused. "All those months of silence were well invested."

"Stop ignoring me and LEAVE!" Alexander demanded.

"Must you continue to behave that way?" The purple dragon asked. "You wouldn't want me to inform any of the Light dragon monarchs about your flying home here, would you?"

"What?" Murkandre stammered.

"Then again… you've all left quite a hole in the dragon realms, haven't you?" Bergan looked over at Urobos. "How long do you think you can keep Richteriel in the dark about where you've all vanished?

"Erm…" Urobos grimaced.

"Are you threatening us?!" Murkandre demanded.

"Hmm, perhaps, perhaps not." Bergan snorted. He helped himself to another drink. Alexander and Murkandre growled, while Urobos only sighed and stepped between them.

"Now hold on a minute!" Urobos said. "Surely we can all discuss things like rational dragons."

"Hmm, that's something I always admired about you, Urobos." Bergan gave a slight smile. "You always seek to resolve things with civility. Just a shame you weren't the father figure I needed back in the day."

Urobos just sighed and stepped closer. "Listen, I wasn't aware that anything had happened between you and Elenar. I meant you no offense, lad."

"Quite understandable…" Bergan took another drink. "But that doesn't change the fact that Elenar is carrying my child whilst married to another dragon."

"Is there anything I can provide that'll serve as compensation for the emotional stress?" Urobos asked.

"Hmmm…" Bergan tugged on his beard again. "How bout-"

"He doesn't deserve a thing!" Alexander roared.

"Hush, Alexander." Urobos sneered.

Bergan just snorted and put down his wine glass. He glanced over at Persephone and Hemlokk. "What I want is an addendum to the agreement I had with the poison queen regarding the fate of Faeshrine."

Persephone stepped closer and grimaced. "And what addendum would that be?"

"If you're not going to live there anymore," Bergan looked her in the eyes, "Then I want to be free to expand my business there. Plus, somebody's going to need to step up as the authority figure for the non-dragon denizens of the city."

"Well, we can't say we didn't see that coming, Mother…" Hemlokk snorted. "I saw we let him do as he pleases."

"Agreed…" Persephone sighed. "But all I ask, dear Bergan, is that you don't raze the forest to the ground in your efforts to expand industrially."

"Oh, I'll see what I can do…" The purple drake snorted. "Well, that's one matter resolved. Now, all I really want next is…" He turned to glare at Alexander and Murkandre. "The custody of my child, as soon as the egg is laid."

"Fine!" Alexander snapped. "You can take the bloody bastard egg as soon as our daughter squeezes it out!"

"_Alexander_!" Murkandre hissed. "Watch how you speak about our grandchild!"

The shadow king merely scowled and glared across at Bergan, who sighed and stood up tall.

"I think I'm done here." Bergan looked over at Urobos. "Send my regards to Baneth and Elenar. And I wish them luck with their marriage."

"…I'll be sure to tell them." Urobos aid awkwardly.

With a flick of his tail, Bergan turned to make his way out of the ballroom. And after that, he was gone from their lives once again.

Alexander turned toward Dona and gave her the worst glare of his life. "You must be truly insane to think you could just have him walk right into our lives."

"There was no crime in that." Dona frowned. "He has his rights, considering his dealings with everyone."

"Oh, shut up!" Alexander snapped. "All you've done has been an effort to undermine Elenar's ascension!"

Dona's eyes gleamed. "I'm not the one who told her to fuck Bergan."

Before Alexander could roar at Dona, Urobos stepped up and stamped his paws on the floor.

"ENOUGH!" The high king bellowed. He whirled around to look the shadow king in the eyes. "Harping on facts is worthless, Alexander! What's done, is done!"

Alexander blew smoke from his nostrils. "How dare you say that to me?"

"Oh, hush up!" Murkandre demanded. "This turn of events is ruining the party! It's supposed to be a celebration of the union of the dark dragons into once city. But instead, we've allowed the bride and groom to run off somewhere!"

"Aye…" Urobos nodded. He looked around. "I need to dispatch someone to find those two."

"Allow me, your Highness…" Elza said, having finally spoken up after all this time.

"Alright then. Go." Urobos snorted. He made his way over to the table to sit down. "What a stressful afternoon…"

Elza bowed her head and then ran off through a doorway to being searching. Meanwhile, the monarchs turned to sit down at the table. At Urobos's gesture, Rose and the musicians began singing again… albeit with a little less enthusiasm than before.

In the joyous days of childhood,

Oft they told of wondrous love,

Pointed to the dying saviors,

Now they dwell far above,

~~…~~

Elenar was lying on the large mattress in the new bedroom she shared with Baneth. She broke down into tears as soon as she appeared in a cloud of smoke. It didn't take long for Baneth to appear beside her, but he was quite uneasy as he watched the dragoness cry.

"Elenar…?" He asked cautiously. The prince held out a forepaw to grasp her shoulder, but he stayed his talons out of worry. "Are… Are you alright?"

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way…" She said with a quiet sobs.

"Elenar, please…" Baneth lowered his head down to her. "Talk to me."

Elenar turned to look up at him. "Baneth, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Baneth asked as he got onto the mattress beside her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was pregnant." She wiped her eyes and shivered. She struggled not to break down allover again. With a grimace, Baneth placed his forepaw on her head and patted it.

"It's alright." He said softly. "You don't have to apologize to me."

"You're not… mad at me?" Elenar looked at him again.

"I could never be mad at you." Baneth said softly.

"But… I've been keeping secrets." Elenar wiped her eyes again. "From you, from my family, from Urobos… everyone!"

Baneth sighed. "Well, can you at least tell me when exactly this happened?"

"Okay…" Elenar shifted around and recounted the events of the day she and Bergan finally met again… and mated. Baneth grimaced as he wracked his talons on the mattress.

"It sounds like the two of you were looking to rekindle your relationship." Baneth said cautiously. "But then he just… up and walked out on you?"

"Father didn't make Bergan feel very welcome." Elenar sighed. "I didn't want to hurt Bergan. But by the time this arrangement between the two of us was made, I felt the egg beginning to grow inside me. After that…" She shivered a bit. "I never had the chance to talk to Bergan about it."

"I see…" Baneth sighed. He draped a wing over Elenar's back. "So, when is the egg due?"

"I'm not sure." Elenar sighed. "It could be any day now."

"And… do you want to keep it?" Baneth asked. Elenar flinched. She looked away and shivered, much to the prince's unease. "Elenar?"

"I don't know." The dragoness said sadly. "I want to keep my child, but Father will never approve of it, all because Bergan is the father." She tensed up. "He might even disown me over this."

"Well nuts to him." Baneth snorted. "If you want your child in your life, I'd gladly help you raise them."

"You would?" Elenar asked in amazement.

"How could I not?" Baneth put on a soft smile. "I'll love and support the child just as much as I'll love and support you."

Elenar scooted closer to Baneth and wrapped her forelegs about him. She sniffled as she smiled at him. "Th-thank you, Baneth. You're too good to me."

As Baneth and Elenar embraced, the princess noticed something across the room that she hadn't before. Seated on the center of the end-table in the corner was a bottle with a red bow attached; it was addressed to Elenar, and said:

_To the dragoness who loved me, when I didn't love myself: I carried on for all these years because of you. Thank you, Elenar. Love, Bergan._

Elenar's eyes watered, so she shut them tight and looked away. Could she ever face Bergan again?

~~…~~

Greetings, friends and loved ones.

Well, starting next week, I begin work on Act 2 of Forsaken Blood. There's lots of new stuff I plan to write, most excitedly having to do with a return to Glenhaven, where Blankridge, Nellie, Emerald, and some new faces have some interesting developments.

In addition, different factions will begin to make their grievances known across Warfang, while Tyrrany and her friends begin the journey south. Rune will do the same, but will face some emotional problems along the way.

And in the middle of it all, Bergan sits in his carriage, reading a mysterious book and planning some big changes for all the realms. Why could he possible have in store? Well, tune in next week to find out!

(Lyrics from "Will the Circle Be Unbroken," circa 1907. Hooray for the public domain)

_Tenebra ecce Veritas._


	15. Act 2, Chapter 1

It wasn't the smoothest carriage ride in the world. Tyrrany and Flame were quite cramped as they sat in the back of the wagon as it made its way across the countryside. The journey had taken several days; nobody from Warfang came after them, and nobody in the caravan seemed to care either way what three teenagers were doing huddled up in a wagon.

Flame and Arthur had passed the time in the same manner they usually had; by chatting it up and remarking at the lovely scenery of the countryside. Tyrrany, however, had much more on her mind.

For one thing, she felt like a fool. Everything her father had scolded her about was right: She'd let her anger get the better of her again. She lightly growled and banged her head on a support beam of the wagon as she replayed her actions over and over in her mind.

She just wasn't ready to take on a black dragon; not even one younger than her! And certainly not her own half-brother! Even outnumbered, the drake still took out Jonathan and his goons. She couldn't even defeat him with her convexity; he had his OWN convexity, which he used to smack her up and down the park clearing! She have known better... she shouldn't have misjudged a black dragon.

But the one thing Tyrrany couldn't figure out, was one of the last things the black dragon had said to her.

"_Are you… Hope?"_

Hope… Hope… Not are you _hopeful_. Not are you _hoping_ for something… Are you HOPE. With a capital H. Did… did that black dragon… Prince Cyrus… think that Hope was her name? Tyrrany wrinkled her muzzle and rolled her eyes. Well, that was good for a laugh. As if her life had given her any reason to be hopeful.

Eventually the wagon finally came to a stop. The coachman hopped down and carefully made his way around the side. Tyrrany and the guys tried to hide, but it was too late: they found themselves facing a cheetah, who glared at them and… held out a bag of coins.

"Here." The cheetah whispered. The three teenagers looked at the cheetah in confusion. "Bergan warned me to offer up some coinage to any stragglers I found loafing around in my wagon."

"Err…" Flame cautiously took the coins. "Thanks, sir."

"Wherever you three are headed, be quick about it." The cheetah crossed his arms. "I don't want the Guardians to suspect anything out here."

"Right…" Tyrrany sighed and grasped her violin case. "Come on, guys."

Flame helped the dragoness carry their satchels out of the wagon, while Arthur flew just overhead with a grimace. Tyrrany just sighed as she walked across the grass; she had a feeling that the dragonfly felt bad for not being able to carry anything. But what could a little thing like him do, really? His emotional support would have to do.

Once the three teenagers were far enough away, Tyrrany reached into the confines of her cloak. She shivered as her talons pressed against the cold surface of the crystal her father had given her. And when she pulled it out… a chill crept along her spine.

"Time to go already?" Arthur asked her.

"Y-Yeah…" She whispered.

Tyrrany tensed up as she held the little crystal in her forepaws. She felt a shudder as she ran her talons along its near-perfect surface. Even in its dormant state, she could feel the latent power looming beneath the surface; like the heat of a fire on the wall behind a fireplace. She didn't want to tap into it; she didn't want to risk losing herself… but if she was going to make her way to Ninn, she needed the teleportation.

"Are you two ready?" She whispered cautiously.

"Yeah, Annie." Flame and Arthur said unison.

"Then get close." She insisted. "I… I just want be sure we're all in one piece."

The two male teenagers huddled up close to Tyrrany. She stretched her wing out to drape it across Flame's back to hug him close, and had the dragonfly sit upon her snout and hug her as well. Honestly, it felt good feeling them close by; she was that much less nervous as she held the crystal aloft and reached within it with her spirit…

The purple energy roared to life, and the heat of the crystal increased dramatically. She through it forward onto the ground, and a thunderous boom roared to life as a geyser of magic emerged. The light of the geyser cast itself across Tyrrany's scales, and she shivered as she walked forward. Flame stayed right by her side, and they took steady breaths together as they ventured forth through the magic…

For a brief moment, Tyrrany felt as if she was walking on air… and it wasn't a pleasant feeling at all. She swung her legs about worriedly, and kept her eyes shut tight; she didn't want to imagine what was beneath her, or worse, what wasn't.

And then, just as soon as the sensations started, they ended. Tyrrany felt cold grass beneath her paws, and a calm wind blew against her body. She could smell the distinct sent of sea-salt tickling her nostrils.

"We're here." Flame whispered into her ear frill. "You can look now, Annie."

Tyrrany opened her eyes, and found herself standing on a foothill just to the north of a port town. There was a grand tower and observatory off to the west on a mountain; presumably the Shining Talon. That must have meant they were just before Ninn.

"We made it!" Arthur cheered as he flew up into the air. "That teleport crystal thingy worked!"

"Yeah, it did…" Tyrrany strode forward to march down the hill. "Now come on: we need to find the FTC boat and get out of here."

Flame and Arthur exchanged uneasy glances, but then just sighed and followed after the dragoness. Tyrrany did her best to hold her head high… but she just felt so tired.

~~…~~

It took much longer than Tyrrany would have liked to make their way through the streets of Ninn. Even though the citizens were tucked away snugly in their homes, a number of the more rowdy dragons and non-dragons were heading this way and that. A lot of them wore sailors' uniforms with standards and symbols from a variety of kingdoms. Tyrrany tried to remember her father had ever brought her here during one of their trips across the realms, but she couldn't remember anything specific. She just pulled her hood tight over her face and did her best not to draw attention to herself.

Flame and Arthur seemed to enjoy the sights; Tyrrany looked back and saw them gawking at the small buildings and overhangs. The dragonfly in particular was in awe of the observatory way up atop the mountain.

"Wow, look at that!" Arthur exclaimed. "Just think of how many dragonflies could live up there!"

"If they're all as loud as you? They wouldn't stay very long." Flame snickered.

"Hey!" Arthur crossed his arms and grumbled. But soon the dragonfly was laughing right along with the drake.

Tyrrany couldn't help but sigh; the pair always found a way to enjoy their surroundings and joke about it. Most other times, Tyrrany might have snapped at them for not focusing on the mission, but this time she just felt... sad. Maybe it was the literal and metaphorical weights on her shoulders, but Tyrrany longed to just come to a stop. To relax on the side of the road, and let herself enjoy time with her two friends. But no; she pushed herself to keep leading the way. She couldn't stop; couldn't rest… not until they were safely on the boat.

After far too much walking, the three teenagers finally arrived at the docks. And there, off to the far eastern side of the boardwalk, was the familiar sight of an FTC sailing vessel. Tyrrany's eyes lit up upon seeing the familiar logo of her father's company upon the sails. She sighed in relief; every time she saw something from Faeshrine, she could feel the familiar warmth of her father smiling down upon her.

_We're safe…_ Tyrrany thought as she made her way toward the vessel. _I'm safe._

But as Tyrrany looked down from the mast toward the hull of the ship, she spotted something that made her flinch in alarm. A considerable number of dragons in nomadic robes were gathered on the boardwalk just before the vessel. One of the dragons, a red drake with an athletic build, was speaking with a familiar cheetah in an FTC uniform. A small dragoness stood by the red drake's side the whole while, and gazed around at the ship in seeming awe and wonder.

"Who's that?" Tyrrany asked curiously as she focused on the drake.

"I think that's Reginar." Flame scratched his chin. "He's one of the commands who works for my dad in the sailing fleet."

"I know who the cheetah is." Tyrrany snorted. "I was talking about the dragon."

"Well, only one way to find out, Annie." Flame winked at her. "Let's get on the ship."

Reginar and the dragon shook hands, and the cheetah stepped out of the way of the gangplank. The dragon turned on his heels and spoke with a few of the other nomads to make their way in two lines up the gangplank and onto the vessel. He then ventured up the gangplank himself, with the young dragoness following just behind him.

Tyrrany slowed to a stop and watched as the dragons very calmly made their way up onto the vessel. Tyrrany fell back on her haunches and tapped her talons as she waited for the nomadic drakes to get out of her way. A minute passed, then another, and then another. By the fourth minute, Tyrrany was scowling in frustration.

"Alright, I don't have time for this!" Tyrrany exclaimed. She carefully hefted up her supplies and stomped forward. "Make way!"

Flame and Arthur grimaced as they sheepishly followed behind Tyrrany. The dragoness shoved her way through the line of nomads, making them gasp in surprise or shout in frustration. Tyrrany tried to pay them no mind, but she couldn't help but glance at a lot of their faces. Dark green, crimson, grey, dark blue, dark green… all the same recurring shades commonly found among dark dragons. That must be what they were, then: Dark dragon nomads. Tyrrany's eye twitched a bit, but she didn't give away her mistrust. Just as long as none of them got too close…

"Wait your turn!" One of the older dragons snapped at Tyrrany. "Stop cutting!"

Tyrrany just rolled her eyes and ignored the dragon; she didn't have time to explain that she wasn't part of their group.

"Hey!" Reginar shouted up ahead. "Who's doing that?! Just what do you think you're…" As soon as Tyrrany's face became visible to the cheetah, his face turned pale and he coughed awkwardly. "Err… uh… Lady Tyrrany! I didn't think you'd be arriving so soon!"

"Hmph…" Tyrrany came to a stop beside the cheetah and glared at him. "What's going on Reginar? Who are all of these dragons?"

"Nomads, of course." Reginar declared. "They're seeking passage across the sea to continue on their never-ending journey across the realms. It's what they do, you know, Miss."

"And why are they taking an FTC boat?" The dragoness demanded. "Did my father authorize this?"

"Well, he didn't tell me to deny them passage." The cheetah shrugged his shoulders. "All I was ordered to do was to wait in port until you arrived to head south. Not that I know why you're separated from him, my lady."

"My business is my own." Tyrrany snorted. "I just want to head onto the ship and find a place to sleep for the night."

"Well, there's a room reserved, like always." Reginar nodded. "Though, your two friends will have to share a cabin with some of our guests."

"Oh, that's not a problem, Sir." Arthur said as flew around Flame's head. "We're used to it. Right, buddy?"

"Hmph. Maybe you are…" Flame snorted a bit as the dragonfly landed on his nostrils. "You could sleep comfortably in a coin purse."

"Don't get any ideas." The dragonfly snapped.

Tyrrany just rolled her eyes and stepped around the cheetah to continue up the gangplank. She briefly glanced back at the nomads as they got back into line; none of them looked too pleased with the young heiress as she ventured onto the ship's deck.

"Maybe you could have said 'excuse me,' or something?" Arthur whispered to Tyrrany.

"Hmph." Tyrrany pulled her hood tighter over her head again. "I'm getting tired."

Tyrrany felt a bit light-headed as she emerged onto the ship. She dashed over to the railing and grasped it for support. Her violin case and satchel were growing increasingly heavy; she'd been awake for far too long. And the transition from standing on land to sea was taking a toll on her balance. On a whim, she plopped her supplies down carefully onto the deck, and sighed in relief as she leaned over the edge a bit.

"This doesn't exactly strike me as a great place to nap, Annie." Flame said as he stopped beside her.

"I can't help it." She snorted. She struggled to pick her satchel back up, but immediately collapsed downward again. "Oh, damn it. I've been walking for too long…" She looked Flame in the eyes. "Could you… please bring my stuff to the quarters reserved for my Dad."

"Are you sure about hanging out all on your own out here…" Flame glanced suspiciously at the lines of dark dragons. "Around _them_?"

"I'll be fine as long as my dad's employees are on the lookout…" She gestured around at the deck; quite a number of water dragon sailors and other cheetahs were tending to the various parts of the ship. "I think I'll be fine."

Flame sighed as he hefted up her satchel and violin case. He then grunted as he made to turn around. "Come on, Arthur."

"Alrighty…" The dragonfly landed on Flame's back. "Lead the way, big guy."

Flame just snorted and made his way forward, leaving Tyrrany to her own devices.

Tyrrany looked out across Ninn, and part of the mountains and hills just beyond. Most of the citizens that were crowing around before had wandered off into their homes; everything seemed so quiet and peaceful now. The dragoness gaze a soft sigh, and slumped her head down onto her forepaws. It was definitely a nice village. Maybe… maybe she'll travel back here with her father again someday, to really take in the sights and sounds properly…

"Hi." A soft voice asked nearby.

Tyrrany flinched in surprise. She stood up and whirled her head around, and saw a young dragoness seated on her haunches before her; the one who was following the gruff red drake up the gangplank.

"Are you sailing to Crossbolt, too?" The dragoness asked innocently.

"Uh… I guess." Tyrrany said.

Now that Tyrrany could get a better look at her, she saw that the young dragoness was about twelve or thirteen years old. She had a sky-blue face, and her body was mostly covered in the same nomadic robes as the other dragon. She had her hood pulled back, revealing a small tuft of maroon mane, which grew between four little horns that curled down the side of her head. The young dragoness studied Tyrrany's features with the same curiosity as her; it made the heiress a tad uncomfortable.

"I'm Lillia." The younger dragoness smiled. "What's your name?"

"Uh, it's…"

"Lillia, get over here." Called the heavy voice of a drake from across the way. Tyrrany turned in the voice's direction: It was the same dragon that spoke to Reginar before.

"That young lady clearly doesn't want to be disturbed." The dragon said as he stepped forward; Tyrrany could see a bushy maroon mane growing on his bright red chin behind his hood.

"I just wanted to say hi, Dad." Lillia frowned. "I don't see very many purple dragons around the realms."

"Indeed…" The big drake snorted as he made to stand beside Tyrrany. "So, you must be Tyrrany; daughter of Bergan. Am I correct?"

Tyrrany just sighed and looked up at him with disdain. "Who wants to know?"

"The name's Harlon." The drake snapped. "And even if your father owns this vessel, that doesn't give you the right to shove my people out of the way so you can board it."

Oh, Tyrrany just couldn't believe this; she was being lectured by some random dragon she'd never met. With a snort, she fell back onto her haunches and began to think up something nasty to say to get the dragon to leave her be…

And that was when Bergan's words repeated in her head.

"_One of these days you're going to get so lost in anger that you make a grave error. And I won't be able to save you from yourself if that day comes."_

Tyrrany shivered. She glanced over at the dark dragon nomads, and then back at Harlon and her daughter. She was surrounded by a lot of potential enemies. With a shiver, the dragoness took a deep breath and tried to think of what to say.

"I… I apologize." She said quietly as she looked Harlon in his golden eyes. "My friends and I… we've been on the road for a very long time. I haven't had decent rest in ages; I've been… cranky." She tilted her head forward. "I, err… I mean no harm to you or your nomad tribe."

"Hmm… that's a start, I suppose." Harlon scratched his chin. "But I kindly ask that you not snap or shove around any of my nomads again, Miss Tyrrany."

"I won't, Sir." Tyrrany put a hand on her chest. "And I hope you all enjoy the journey to the south."

"Hmph, I certainly hope so, too." Harlon sighed. "Alright, come along, Lillia."

"Okay, Dad." The dragoness followed after her father, but briefly stopped to smile at Tyrrany. "See you later!"

"Yeah…" Tyrrany shrugged her shoulders. "Later."

Harlon and Lillia walked off to other parts of the vessel. Tyrrany just sighed as he relaxed on the desk. Maybe she'd head down below for some proper rest… in a little while. For now, she was fine with gazing up at the sights of Ninn; such a beautiful, lovely little town.

Tyrrany didn't stop looking at it, not even after they vessel had begun its voyage to the south.

~~…~~

Quite the impressive fleet made their way across the central ocean after departing from Faeshrine. Saul's three warships, the FTC's trading ships, and Madam Nymph's personal vessels all cut their way toward the southern continent. The voyage was slow and uneventful; perhaps that was the best anyone in the fleet could have hoped for after so many thunder-storms as of late.

The vessels all had the same destination: the port town of Ganulha. Only a singular ship broke away from formation: one of the smaller vessels belonging to the FTC. Word was sent to Flamaedelus that the vessel was needed in the township of Ninn to the west some time ago, so the red dragon didn't impede their progress.

The town of Ganulha hadn't changed too much in the last four years. The fishing and sailing businesses still thrived, and the many dragons and non-dragons living there were filled with joy. But the most important change was to be found on the south-western section of the town; something that would make Saul's trip back to Aeroshard much faster than flight or caravans would have taken him.

It was only a few hours into the morning. General Saul, Olivia, and Flamaedelus stood upon the rail station platform as they gazed out upon the view of the great machine that would take them to Aeroshard.

The engine was an elongated cylinder, with over a dozen connected wheels and a might smokestack. It was connected to a long caravan of vehicles that were not-unlike carriages in design, but much bigger and longer than any Saul had seen before. Most of the gathered dragons from the FTC were hard at work loading supplies into the back carriages, while a few citizens made their way through the doorways found near the fronts and backs of each carriage.

"Isn't it a magnificent machine?" Flamaedelus asked Saul as they stood side by side upon the station.

"Hmm…" Saul stroked his beard. "No matter how many times I pass through Ganulha, I always forget what it's called."

"Bergan calls it… a steam locomotive, Your Grace." Flamaedelus said with a nod. "Surely with all of the trading you've done with the FTC, you'd stop and take a look at the intriguing designs, no?"

"Heh." Saul snorted.

"Well, this locomotive was reverse-engineered from designs created by moles and apes, long ago." Flamaedelus continued. "Bergan felt that they could be re-designed and put to good use in our modern times."

"Ape technology?" Olivia raised an eye ridge.

"Bergan has a fascination with the apes, and their methods of artificially-harnessing power." Flamaedelus chuckled. "You have to give him credit: he can be very creative."

"I see…" Olivia gave a quick yawn. "Oh, I'm getting too tired for this. Saul, I'm going to lay down in one of the sleeping cars..." She planted a peck on Saul's cheek. "Join me, won't you?"

"In a little while, darling." Saul snickered. "I need to oversee a few more things… but be sure to keep our bed warm."

Saul hugged his wife close with a wing, which made Flamaedelus sigh. He leaned over to where his own wife was standing further down the platform.

"I've some business to attend to for a moment." Flamaedelus said to the earth dragons. "You venture forth into the vessel at your leisure, Saul… just don't forget about our meeting with Nymph later."

Saul grimaced as he let go of his wife. "And just where IS Nymph?"

"Onboard, of course." Flamaedelus declared. "She went to get a nap in with her family just before you got off your ship."

"Fine…" Saul snorted. "I'll speak with her later. For now, just leave me to my devices, Flamaedelus."

Flamaedelus sighed, and then turned around to venture along the platform, while Olivia stepped onto the carriage.

The vice president walked down along the station as the many dragons working for Saul and the FTC alike got to work loading up crates. The red dragon sighed as he saw his wife Melissa standing at the end of the tracks. The fireflies Richard and Megara carefully drifted around her shoulders, waiting patiently to hear what Flamaedelus had to say. Flamaedelus gave a soft sigh as he made to approach them; there was so much to get done, in so little time.

"I trust that you all know the plan?" Flamaedelus asked with a raised eye ridge.

"As if any of us would forget it." Megara replied.

"Hmph. Good." The drake nodded. "Then I'm sure you know what comes next."

"Of course…" Melissa sighed. "Megara and I will stay behind in Ganulha to oversee the construction and distribution of the latest supplies."

"Mhm." Flamaedelus nodded.

"In the meantime, we'll travel with Saul and Nymph on the locomotive, and make for Aeroshard." Richard said.

"From Aeroshard, we travel with Nympth to Glenhaven." Flamaedelus said. "And once there… we keep an eye out for a black dragon."

Flamaedelus blew little flames from his nostrils. He and the other senior partners exchanged uneasy glances for a moment.

"So… that brings us to the matter of dark dragons." Melissa said with a shiver. "Do you really think that Bergan can pull off what he plans to do?"

"Of course." Richard crossed his arms. "Bergan is… well, Bergan. He'll find a way; he always does. All we have to do is wait for it to happen."

"But do we… consent to what he's going to do?" Melissa asked worriedly. "I mean… we've all had a chance to go over the plans. It seems like…" She shivered as she sat back on her haunches. "Like quite the big risk for all of us."

Flamaedelus sighed. He stood up, walked around, and patted his wife on the shoulder. "It would be a bigger risk to go against him. You know that."

"But we never really know what he's got planned." Melissa sighed. "It caught the both of us off-guard when he said he wanted Flame Jr. and Arthur to be Tyrrany's bodyguards. If she succeeds in killing the high queen… then they'll be complicit to murder." She shivered in place. "Even after he told us that they'd be fine… I can't just simply go along all smiles and sunshine." She wrapped her tail about her legs. "I worry about those boys night and day."

Richard and Megara flinched and looked at each other. Flamaedelus looked at them all in pity; he lightly nudged the dragonflies with his muzzle, and draped a wing over his wife's back.

"Listen: I've been doing as Bergan has told me for many years." He said. "He's brought wealth and providence upon my life in ways I could never imagine back when I was a starving kid during that damn war." Flamaedelus shook his tail. "If Bergan says that our sons will be fine, then I believe him. The rest of you should do the same: Have faith in our President."

"But what about Saul?" Megara asked. "Bergan may be a patient little schemer, but Saul has a tendency to make rash decisions. That's how he got himself exiled in the first place, after all." She flew up to Flamaedelus's face. "That fool king could throw a wrench into the gears and ruin Bergan's plans."

"I suppose that runs in the family, doesn't it, huh?" Richard patted his mate on the shoulder. "We've all heard the stories of how King Gaius went on quite the warpath during the Twilight War. Even when Bergan gave prophecies to the Order of Culmubrae, Gaius ignored his warnings. And it cost him dearly several times."

"Hmph." Flamaedelus suppressed a snort. "If Saul's going to mess things up, then Bergan will most likely see that coming. But I don't claim to know what's coming in the near future." He turned around and gazed out across the station, toward where Saul stood proudly still.

"All we can do is play our parts in this little game." Flamaedelus bit his lower lip. He turned his body fully around and gave a hearty sigh. "And my part… is to ride this train south to Aeroshard.

"Well… this is where we part ways." Melissa sighed. She kissed her husband and held him close. "Be safe, Flamaedelus."

"I will…" He nodded as he nuzzled her forehead.

"Good luck on your journey." Megara said to Richard. "Don't get too close to any sandweeds, you hear me?"

"Of course…" The male dragonfly chuckled.

With that done, Flamaedelus and Richard made their way down the station to board the train. Each one hoped that his made would be safe in Ganulha.

~~…~~

The steam locomotive made its way down the railroad briskly and calmly.

Flamaedelus sat on a cushion in the middle of one of the passenger cars. He gazed out the window of the cabin and sighed. Richard floated a short distance beside him. A wooden crate sat on the floor of the cabin; Flamaedelus had ordered it be brought to his cabin during the long ride. After all; he'd need it shortly.

"I wonder how our sons are doing?" The dragonfly mused.

"I wish I knew." Flamaedelus sighed. "I just hope that Flame's crush on the president's daughter isn't getting him in too much trouble."

"Do you disapprove of his crush?" Richard asked curiously.

"Well, if it weren't for her engagement to Prince Jonathan, then I wouldn't be. But Bergan has set plans in motion for his daughter, and it doesn't look like Flame has a chance with her." Flamaedelus sighed. "The boy's likely to get himself hurt."

"Hmm…" Richard grimaced. "That doesn't sound like you mean _emotionally_, Flamaedelus."

"I mean **physically**; what else?" The dragon huffed. "You've watched that girl grow up just as much as I have…" He turned to look at the dragonfly. "Tyrrany has proven to be a very violent and impulsive dragoness. Even though they're friends, she often verbally abuses him, and Arthur as well." Flamaedelus glowered. "I fear that one day her impulses were go too far, and she'll do something horrible to him. Something that can never be forgiven!"

"Calm down, calm down…" Richard flew down and patted Flamaedelus on the neck. "You're over-thinking things. I've never once seen Tyrrany physically harm either of our boys. And she wouldn't; not on purpose at least…" he flew around to look the dragon in the eyes. "Flame and Arthur mean a lot more to Tyrrany than you realize. They've been her only friends for years."

"And she's only herself to blame for that, considering her violent behavior towards other young dragons…" Flamaedelus snorted.

"Well, that can't be helped." Richard sighed. "But Tyrrany treasures Flame and Arthur dearly. I can assure you; she'll never do anything to hurt them."

"Well, I hope you're right, for their sake…" Flamaedelus sighed.

There was a pounding on the door a few moments later. Flamaedelus looked up to see the familiar faces of General Saul and Madam Nymph lurking just behind the glass. The red drake sighed as he stood up; it was time.

"Welcome, welcome…" Flamaedelus said as he opened the door. The earth drake and ice dragoness carefully stepped inside to sit down upon the cushions.

"I hope we're right on time." Nymph declared. "I found that I slept for a bit longer than I would've liked."

"Well, someone like you could never get enough beauty sleep." Saul snorted.

Nymph shot Saul an annoyed look, but then just rolled her eyes and focused on the crate at Flamaedelus's feet.

"So… what do you have to show up, Flame?"

"President Bergan has recently authorized me to show you something that the R&D Division came up with some time ago." Flamaedelus said. "Within this box is but one of two prototype models, but it's guaranteed to lead the way to wealth and power, like you've never imagined."

"You're talking quite a big talk." Saul snorted. "But let's just see whether or not what you're saying is true."

"By all means…" Flamaedelus rumbled in his throat. He slid the lid off the wooden create and reached inside. Out of the box, the dragon retrieved a large, metal gauntlet. The gauntlet was fitted for an adult drake's forepaw, and was studded with various purple crystals that ran along the foreleg. With a sigh, Flamaedelus slid the gauntlet onto his right forepaw. He shifted his talons about to get a good feel of the metal as it locked into place.

"A gauntlet?" Nymph demanded. "You built up a gauntlet?"

"The gauntlet shape is for ease of wearing." Flamaedelus scolded. He carefully stood up and flexed his talons again. "Allow me to demonstrate what it's supposed to do."

Flamaedelus pointed the gauntlet toward the opposite side of the cabin, right upon a little cushion across from him. Richard flew up and out of the way as the drake concentrated on the seat with his talons outstretched. After a moment of concentration, the various gems began to glow one at a time. The light then shifted into a dark aura, which flowed across the metal and toward the circular glyph on the palm of the gauntlet.

Across the way, a small pool of darkness began to form on the cushion. And out of that pool, there came a shrieking noise as something emerged with feathered talons. There was only one, but its blood-red eyes were enough to make Flamaedelus shiver. The creature had a mostly-black body as its oily feathers fell from its form. Richard was quite impressed by the display. Nymph was even more so; she clapped her forepaws in delight. Saul, however, was quickly horrified; he hissed and backed up to channel his magic in preparation of the beast's attack.

"What have you done?!" Saul exclaimed. "You've conjured up one of those… THINGS?!"

"Keep your head on straight, Saul." Flamaedelus snapped. "I can assure you that its quite docile. Look…"

The creature sat on its haunches and clacked its beak in Flamaedelus's direction. It just sat there, barely moving in inch on its own accord. But as the red drake shifted his metal talons off to the left, the creature turned its head to look in that direction. Flamaedelus then shifted the opposite way, and the creature continued to obey.

"Remarkable, isn't it?" Richard asked.

"Indeed!" Nymph declared.

Saul stared unblinkingly at the little black beast. He could scarcely believe what he was seeing. Flamaedelus, however, just sighed as he directed the monster to flap its wings and shift its tail in different directions.

"How?" Saul demanded. "How have you managed to take control of a Crepsculus?"

"It is all through the power and ingenuity of the R&D Division of the FTC." Flamaedelus said. "Bergan has invested his funds quite well."

It had been four years since the last time he'd dabbled in summoning the crepsculi. In fact, he could have done it without the gauntlet; it wasn't for him, after all. Just a demonstration to prove that the device could work. Not that Saul needed to know his full history with summoning magic.

With a wave of Flamaedelus's gauntlet, the creature stood up and flew out the window. He watched as it dashed about in a specific pattern beside the cabin; wherever he moved his gauntlet, the creature was directed to go. Saul and Nymph continued to watch in awe.

"This is incredible!" Nymph smiled.

"This is dark magic…" Saul rumbled uneasily.

"Well of course it is." Flamaedelus scoffed. "Don't you know that Bergan is quite fascinated with all forms of magic?"

"You don't have to tell ME twice." Nymph chuckled. "I remember when he tried to convince me to venture deep into the Mushroom Forest with him, on that little expedition to find the Ancient Grove."

"But this power… it's what Baneth used." Saul's brow furrowed. "He summoned a horde of crepsculi and overtook Warfang!"

"Indeed…" Flamaedelus said. He snapped his talons on his non-covered forepaw, and the crepsculi immediately swerved downward. It crashed violently into the dirt and faded out of existence shortly afterward. He then turned around and looked Saul in the eyes.

"Wouldn't YOU like to be able to summon a horde of crepsculi?" Flamaedelus asked. "Wouldn't you like to rival Baneth's power, all without having to be converted into an artificial dark dragon?"

Saul gulped uneasily. He glanced at Nymph, who looked quite eager to see more of the dark magic on display. Saul sighed in defeat; he didn't want to be the only one among his allies to not go through with this technology.

"How many more gauntlets are there?" Saul asked.

"None that are fully operational, at the moment." Flamaedelus said. "But quite a number of them have been packed up and placed on this locomotive, to be sent toward Aeroshard."

"Without my consent?" Saul sneered.

"It was under Bergan's orders." Flamaedelus said. "And when Bergan tells you to do something… you'd better do it."

"But I am his equal, if not his superior." Saul gave a glare. "His daughter is betrothed to my son: I shouldn't be left out of the loop of Bergan's schemes."

"Well, sadly you are." Flamaedelus said. "In fact, so am I. And Richard. Most dragons are left in the dark on Bergan's schemes. All anyone can do, is take a breath, and just do whatever it is that Bergan says." He flapped his wings as he took the gauntlet off. "There are some things I'm authorized to tell you, but after that, we're both going to have to wait and see what Bergan wants of us next."

"Fine…" Saul gave a sneer before leaning back in his seat. "So… what's needed to complete the gauntlets?"

"Convexity." Flamaedelus declared. Saul and Nymph flinched in surprise at the word, but the red drake just gave a soft sigh. "Yes, convexity gems. More in supply that have ever been accessed when sent on mining operations in any set of mountains across the realms."

"And just where are we supposed to get Convexity gems?" Nymph asked. "There are none in the mines in Frostwryng, I can tell you that much!"

"I don't know." Flamaedelus sighed. "I suppose that's something that Bergan is looking into himself. For now…" He put the gauntlet in the crate. "All we can do is enjoy our ride to Aeroshard."

"Of course…" Saul just groaned and shook his head. "Well, let's just keep this gauntlet idea of yours on hold, then. There's still much that needs to be focused on."

"Indeed…" Nymph grimaced. "I need to send a letter to my sister. She'll be wanting to hear back from me."

"Well, I wish you the best in writing her." Flamaedelus said.

With the meeting done, Saul and Nymph rose up onto their feet. They wished Flamaedelus and Richard goodnight, and ventured out into the corridor. Flamaedelus then closed the door, and sighed in relief as he slumped over into a cushion. The dragonfly came to a landing on Flamaedelus's shoulder and gazed up at him uneasily.

"Are you okay?" Richard asked.

"I'm fine." Flamaedelus nodded. "I'm just… worried about the future."

~~…~~

The last few days had been absolutely terrifying for the Crazy Aces.

Word quickly spread throughout the entire gang that Jonathan, their leader, and Kass and Mora, their two most badass fighters, had all been dragged off into the dungeons. And worse yet, patrols of soldiers began to flow throughout the city streets, looking for any signs of Bergan or any other dragons associated with Johnny. And without their leadership, the gang did what they always did in this situation: RUN AND HIDE!

At first, it was every Crazy Ace for themselves: they split off into random directions and sought any big of shelter they could from the authorities. The younger ones stuck to each other for support, but a number of the older ones ran off on their own. Sometimes there was strength in numbers. But other times it was best to divide and conquer… well, divide and pray you don't get hauled off to prison.

One such gang member, an ice dragon, had taken this opportunity to swipe some supplies from a carriage. It was one of the FTC's vehicles, but it didn't bother him much; he managed to sneak away with a hefty bag of gold coins; the most loot he'd seen from any little heist

Eventually the gang of thugs found their way into a small alleyway on the south-western side of the city. One by one they emerged from the darkness and gathered up to seek comfort and shelter. The ice dragon was one of the first ones there, and he'd taken to hiding his bag of coins in a nearby trash bin. Once their little meeting was done, none of them would ever know that he'd made a killing all on his own… right?

"Okay, is everyone here?" The lightning dragon asked as he looked around.

"Of course not." An ice drake snapped. "We're down our three best and brightest."

"I meant everyone ELSE." The lightning drake growled. "I'm not stupid."

"Alright, let me check…" The ice dragon counted each of the other thugs one by one. "Alright, minus three… yeah, I think that's everybody."

Most of the younger teens breathed sighs of relief, but a number of the older ones gazed out down both sides of the alleyways for any signs of soldiers coming around. It was a miracle that all of them had managed to evade capture this far. But just how long could their luck hold out, really?

"Oh, geez…" An earth dragon ran his talons through his short mane. "We're in way over our heads, guys. Maybe we should never have come to Warfang in the first place."

"Hey, we were only following Johnny." The fire dragoness exclaimed. "Jonathan had a score to settle or something. Who were we to deny him what he wanted."

"Heh. Not all of us are willing to roll over and let Jonathan smooch us into obedience." The earth drake rolled his eyes.

"Shut it, you." The fire dragoness scowled. But a few of the other thugs just laughed.

"Maybe we should head back to the caravan…" A younger thug said worriedly. "M-Maybe we should ask Bergan for help."

"No way." The ice dragon yelled. "Not him!"

"But he was our ride into town!" The younger dragon protested. "How are we supposed to get out of here without him?"

"Look, I don't care what the rest of you guys think." The ice dragon declared. "But there's no way we're going back to the FTC caravan. We put our trust in that Bergan guy, and he let us down."

"It wasn't HIS fault that Johnny got captured." A lightning dragoness said.

"I don't care." The ice drake snorted. "I don't see Bergan showing up to get us out of a pinch."

"You called?"

Nearly all of the Crazy Aces yelped in surprise; Bergan was standing just bit further down into the alleyway. The purple drake brushed off his cloak, and strode forward with a seemingly-friendly smile.

"H-How long have YOU been here?" A fire dragoness demanded.

"Not very long." Bergan nodded his head. "I simply had a feeling that this was a good time to some check up on you lot."

The purple dragon came to a stop beside the ice drake's trash can and reached inside it. Much to the ice dragon's shock and horror, Bergan pulled out the bag of coins as nonchalantly as one would pick up any loose item. Bergan then stored the coins away in his cloak and turned toward the ice dragon. The teenager shivered in fright, and his eyes darted this way and that to find the quickest out to make a run for it.

"Naughty boy." Bergan declared; he then flicked the ice dragon on the muzzle. And after that, he just continued forward to stand in the middle of the gang, leaving the ice dragon completely dumbfounded.

"You… You're not mad?" The ice dragon asked cautiously.

"Mad? Over petty theft?" Bergan snorted. He turned and looked down at the ice dragon with a raised eye ridge. "I suppose you were expecting me to rain thunder down from the sky? Lock you in the stocks? Cut off your forepaw? Tell you that you were born a street rat, will die a street rat, and only your flees will mourn you?"

The ice dragon flinched, and he backed up and raised a wing over his head. But then Bergan just tilted his head back and gave a laugh.

"But, being a bit more serious… please don't steal from me again." The purple drake gave a face of disapproval to the rest of the gang. "Oh, and don't go running off through Warfang, either. It's been quite bothersome keeping the lot of you from betting caught by Warfang's authorities."

"You've been helping us?" The fire dragoness asked curiously.

"Of course I have." Bergan clicked his tongue. "You all work for me, after all."

"No we don't." A lightning dragon snapped. "We're with Johnny; Not YOU."

"Shut up…" An earth dragon nudged the lightning drake in the shoulder. "Don't piss him off."

Bergan, however, just sighed. He walked up to a blank wall of the alleyway, reached into his cloak, and pulled out a piece of chalk.

"Allow me to explain the hierarchy…" He said casually. His eyes flashed with magic, and the next thing the Crazy Aces new, an elaborate chart had been drawn with chalk upon the wall.

"You're the Crazy Aces, and your leader is Jonathan, yes?" Bergan tapped the wall beside Jonathan's name. "Jonathan is betrothed to Tyrrany, who is my daughter." The drake motioned toward his daughter, and then himself. "On top of that, Jonathan's father, General Saul, has established an alliance with me and Faeshrine. So whichever way you look at it…" Bergan drew a great, big circle around the whole thing. "You're all working for ME. Understand?"

Most of the teenagers gave uneasy expressions and slight nods of their heads. But the lightning dragon still didn't look too convinced.

"And what about Johnny, huh?" He demanded. "And Kass and Mora?! They've been locked up in the dungeons beneath the Dragon Spire. Aren't you going to go save them?"

"Well, not right this minute, no, but-"

"And why not?" The teenager continued to yell. Bergan just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, boy." The purple drake snorted. "At this very minute, your friends are being looked after. Big things are going to happen in the dragon realms, and they'll have his part to play in the long term. But for NOW, they'll have to stay where they are." Bergan stamped his forepaw, and the chalk diagram disappeared. "Just rest assured that Johnny, Kass and Mora will be cared for. All I ask, dear boy, is that you and the rest of the Crazy Aces be patient."

"So… what are we supposed to do, then?" A fire drake asked cautiously. "We've been stuck waiting around in Warfang for days."

"Well, there's work to be done, lad. But before I continue…"

Bergan reached into his cloak and pulled out the bag of coins from before. He then pulled out an even bigger bag and a few empty sack-bags. The Crazy Aces watched with growing curiosity as Bergan proceeded to fill up the bags with equal amounts of coins. And one by one, he began tossing them around to the teenagers.

"What are you doing?" The lightning dragon asked in bewilderment as he caught a bag in his forepaws.

"I'm paying you your wages, of course." Bergan snickered. "Like I said, you _work_ for me. And I never deny my employees their fair wages."

The ice dragon seemed downright dumbfounded when Bergan tossed him the very same bag of coins that he stole. He held it up cautiously; he half-expected it to be a trick that would literally explode in his face. He then glanced suspiciously at Bergan, who paused and frowned.

"What's your game, Bergan?" The ice drake demanded.

"Game? There's no game." Bergan clicked his tongue again. "I'm merely do what's expected of an employer. Surely General Saul paid you for your efforts to help his son, yes?"

The expressions of the Crazy Aces all turned dour. A few of them scratched the ground and shook their tails in frustration.

"Saul never pays us anything." The ice dragon sneered; he clutched his bag of coins to his chest quite defensively; he didn't even care if his nostrils ached from the scent of rotting fish from that bin.

"He doesn't?" Bergan tilted his head.

"General Saul hates us." The lightning dragon said bitterly. "He doesn't care if we live or die, so long as Jonathan is alright."

"Hmm…" Bergan scratched his beard in thought. "That certainly sounds distressing. I'll be sure to have a nice chat with Saul about treating you all right."

"He won't care, Bergan." The ice drake said. "To him, we're just a bunch of orphans and street-thugs that Jonathan scraped together into a little posse. We're only in Warfang to be cannon fodder. And we couldn't even succeed at that!" He smacked a nearby trashcan. "Kass and Mora were our best fighters, and they got arrested! What hope do the rest of us have?!"

"Why, you have me." Bergan flashed a toothy grin. He proceeded to turn about and looked each of the young thugs in the eyes. "And as long as you do as I ask of you, you'll find yourselves living quite the fancy new highlife."

"What do you mean?" The fire dragoness asked.

"You'll understand in good time, my dear." Bergan smiled. "For now, let's start with your first new assignment: Lay low."

"Lay low?" The earth dragon repeated. A few of the Crazy Aces murmured in confusion.

"Yes, lay low. Stay in the merchant caravan, and don't draw attention to yourselves." Bergan continued. "Things are about to get very, very messy in Warfang, and you'll want to stay out of the crossfire. When the time comes for you to make a move, I'll tell you quick as a flash."

"What crossfire?" The ice dragon asked. "Who's going to do the fighting if it's not any of us?"

"I'll explain another…" Bergan clasped his talons together. "For now, you'd all best scurry on back to the caravan; there will be soldiers patrolling down this alleyway in about five minutes."

The Crazy Aces all exchanged uneasy glances, before turning toward the front of the alleyway and making a break for it. Of course, they all were careful not to drop their bags of coinage along the way. Soon, only Bergan was left alone in the alley. Rather than take off, he casually turned around and gazed up at the stars.

"Well, that's that taken care of, for now…" Bergan sighed in relief. He lowered his eyes down toward the floating black fortress, and then toward the Dragon Spire itself. He reached into the confines of his cloak, and pulled out the Lilac Grimoire.

"It's been a mess, keeping track of these silly children." Bergan snorted. "But alas, I'll need their help… once the violence reaches its worst."

Bergan strode off into the night; there was still a lot of work to do, indeed.

~~…~~

How had Jonathan let this happen?

For days, he'd sat locked up inside the deepest, darkest prison of Warfang. Those dark dragon assholes kept him alive by feeding him the finest, _blandest_ bread and water that money could scrape out from between couch cushions. There was nobody in the surrounding cell blocks to talk to; all the Sons of Culmubrae were dragged even DEEPER into the abyss of the ruins. Jonathan barely had a sink to clean himself with, and his means of relieving himself consisted of a glorified hole in the floor. Disgusting.

The earth prince always heard stories that the prisons of Warfang were part of the series of old ruins built ages in the past… but he never expected to be trapped in one!

Jonathan was locked in shackles from muzzle to tail-tip; he could barely move, he was so restrained! Not that he had much place to move: his cell was so small that it may as well have been a birdcage.

It was going so well! They were so close to revenge! That Cyrus punk was getting his arse handed to him! Him, and Tyrrany… the pair were doing so well to deal with the black-scaled bastard! And then he just up and pulls a convexity crystal out of his arse?! Why didn't anyone tell him that it was convexity! Bergan of all dragons should have KNOWN they were going up against convexity! Damn it all!

_Kass… Mora…_ Jonathan sighed. They were two of his best fighters, and friends. And now, thanks to their group not being warned about what they were going up again, they were trapped somewhere in the deep, dank confines of the dungeons! What was he going to do to get them free?! What COULD he do?!

They're going to drag me all the way to the south; All the way back to Glenhaven… Jonathan gave a growl… and then a sob. He put his forepaw up to his face and traced his talons along his scars. I was so close… so close to helping Dad get revenge. And now, I'm doomed to be dragged before Grandpa Telus. It's not fair!

Jonathan collapsed in a crumpled heap. Everything he'd worked for was ruined. Now he'd never marry Tyrrany, or reclaim his role as the future king of Glenhaven. There was no doubt that Telus was going to **execute him** for his treason. The earth prince gave little sobs; all hope was lost.

"…Ugh, are you seriously going to cry about your situation?" A snarky voice asked somewhere.

Jonathan picked up his head and looked around. A grey-scaled dragoness appeared from the shadow of the corridor, and now loomed over his cage. Jonathan wiped his face and scowled at the dragoness.

"Go away, you dark-hided bitch." He hissed. "And tell the chef that the bread is so stale I could beat him over the head with it!"

The dragoness rolled her eyes and scoffed. "My, such manners. I can see why Bergan thought you were quite the catch for that daughter of his."

Jonathan blinked. "B-Bergan?"

"Who do you think sent me?" The dragoness huffed. She leaned forward and grasped the bars of the prison cell. "The name's Dona; I've been an associate of Bergan's for years."

Jonathan blinked again. Bergan worked with dark dragons? But why? Since when? No, this had to be some kind of trick.

"GO the fuck away!" Jonathan spat at Dona's forepaws. "If that bitch Elenar sent you to play mind-games, they won't work!"

"Oh please; they all think you're too stupid for trickery." Dona snorted and wiped her forepaws down on her sleeve. "But if you're going to keep up that shitty attitude, then maybe I won't do Bergan that favor after all."

"What favor?" Jonathan demanded.

Dona leaned in closer, and her eyes gleamed. "For reasons that escape me, Bergan hasn't given up on you. In fact, he wants you to get a second chance at throttling Prince Rune."

Jonathan shivered. He'd last seen Prince Rune on the day of his capture. Jonathan remembered it as clear as day: the black prince looked down his muzzle with smugness and satisfaction. It made Jonathan's blood boil to think that little twerp, that desert beetle, had gotten one up on him AGAIN.

"Let me out of here!" Jonathan grabbed the bars of his cell and growled. "If' you're here to spring me, then-"

Dona reached into the cage and grabbed Jonathan by the neck. A shadowy aura surrounded her body as she glared daggers into the prince's eyes. He shivered allover as her incredibly-sharp talons poked against his neck muscles.

"First of all…" She brought her voice to a harsh whisper and held a talon in the air. "Don't assume to order me, the one true Shadow Queen, to pick a fucking lock."

Jonathan shivered; he would have questioned what she meant if he wasn't so terrified.

"And second of all…" She let go of his neck, and he gagged and groaned on the floor. "No, I'm not here to spring you free; that would be too obvious."

"Then what…" His voice was hoarse. "Are you doing here, then?"

"See, Bergan… he has this thing with games." Dona said, still whispering. She wracked her talons on the floor as she sat down. "Sometimes, a piece needs to be sacrificed and taken to the enemy's side of the board… before it can up and turn the tides by pulling a surprise move."

"What are you talking about?" Jonathan demanded, his voice recovering.

"Bergan has a little present for you…" Dona reached into the confines of her robes and pulled out a small, purple crystal. Jonathan's eyes widened as the magic upon the crystal swirled and glowed. He was about to say its name out loud, but the dragoness hissed at him. "Keep it DOWN, boy."

"Wh-where did you… he…?" He blinked and shook his head. "Give it to me already."

"Hold your horses, boy." Dona snapped. "I've got orders for you, directly from Bergan's mouth. And you know what happens when someone defies **Bergan's **orders."

Jonathan shivered and blinked. He'd never seen it for himself, but he'd heard stories of the sorry state that dragons fell into when they disobeyed something Bergan told them to do. And one of them was his Grandpa Gaius back in the day, if his father Saul was to be believed…

"What am I supposed to do?" Jonathan asked.

"This particular shard of convexity has been carefully distilled and cut from the larger whole." Dona said. She slid it through the bars. "You are to ingest it, but-"

Jonathan wasted no time snatching the crystal up in his jaws. Dona grimaced as Jonathan ravenously tore into the crystal, letting its magical power fill his body… except that it didn't. Jonathan blinked and looked himself over as he gulped down the shards. Nothing felt different; he was just as drained of his magic as he was before.

"Nothings happening." Jonathan glowered up at the dragoness. "The crystal's a dud."

"Let me FINISH, you moron." Dona snapped. "That particular bit of convexity was made to function on a timer of sorts; it'll slowly, steadily, fill you with its power in the coming days."

"Oh, great." Jonathan snorted. "That'll be just long enough to be dragged before my Grandfather and executed for my treason. A real big help that is."

"Indeed. Your newfound power will lie dormant for the next few days, while you're traveling in the custody of the Guardians Hontus and Voden…" A smirk spread across Dona's muzzle. "And Prince Rune."

Jonathan blinked in surprise. He sprang up onto his feet and stammered. "C-Come again?"

"Let me fill you in on the prince's tradition…" Dona chuckled. "Every half a year, he leaves Warfang to spend time with his family in Glenhaven. The two Gaurdians were coming to safely escort the prince to his southern home. Naturally, he'll be traveling with them… while they escort YOU to Glenhaven as a prisoner."

Jonathan shivered. "So… Prince Rune gets the pleasure of mocking me while I'm locked in a cell?"

"On the contrary…" Dona snorted. "Your task is to piss him off."

Jonathan tilted his head. "Come again?"

"Anger him. Rile him up. Make him angry." Dona counted off her talons. "Use whatever phrase suits your fancy, so long as the end result is the same."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Jonathan demanded. "I'm supposed to antagonize Prince Rune for the whole trip south? What's the point?"

"Oh, I don't want to give away all of Bergan's secrets…" Dona grinned. "Let's just suffice it to say that Bergan wants Rune to be on the verge of snapping by the time he gets to Glenhaven."

"Hmph. I guess fucking with Rune will be funny enough…" Jonathan sighed. "But do I have to stay imprisoned the entire time? What happens when I finally get to Glenhaven? My life's on the line!"

"Oh, don't worry about that: Bergan's sent your little fiancé and her dumb friends on their own path to Glenhaven." Dona declared. "I'm sure they'll find out you're in trouble and spring you free."

"I see…" Jonathan sighed. He sat down on the floor of the cage. Well, at least there was a chance that he'd be freed, then. Though whether that would put a damper on their relationship remained to be seen.

"I guess all I can do is wait, then…" He sighed. "And maybe by the time my convexity kicks in, I'll be able to beat Rune's face into paste. The little prick deserves it for all the trouble he's caused my family over the years."

"Hmph. And maybe Elenar will follow suit, too." The dragoness snorted. She rose up and channeled her magic. "Well, this is where I take my leave of you, Princey-poo."

"Fine…" Jonathan blinked. "Hey, wait a minute!" He stamped his paw. "Why are you betraying the high queen?"

"Hmph. Never you mind why." Dona snapped. She began to sink down into her shadow. "Just be grateful for the little boost, princey-poo."

And just like that, Dona was gone. Jonathan sighed and slumped down again. Could he trust this crazy dragoness? He wasn't sure. But if she was providing him a means to get back at Rune after all this time… and if he was stuck waiting for an escape anyway… then perhaps all Jonathan could do was wait.

Wait, and dream of a day when he could deck Rune in the muzzle.

~~…~~

Greetings, friends and loved ones.

Act 2 is now underway, with a few familiar faces returning to the spotlight, albeit still as minor characters. Just need to focus a bit more on the black dragon royal family next time, and then we sing on forward to some new meaty plot stuff. See you guys next week!

_Tenebra ecce Veritas._


	16. Act 2, Chapter 2

It was a typical day for the city guard of the southern gate of Warfang. Four guards were standing at attention: A poison dragon, an earth dragon, and two cheetahs. They looked to the south and spotted three carriages approaching quickly from the south. The lead carriage bore the flag of Glenhaven, and two bannermen gave off a proud fanfare when they got close enough.

They guards were notified about the Glenhaven caravan days in advance. They prepared themselves accordingly as the carriages came to an eventual stop before their gates. As the vehicle finally came to a stop, the door opened up, and an elegant red dragon in sparkling armor stepped out.

"Who goes there?" A guard asked, following the usual procedure. The red dragon merely bowed his head as he stepped forward.

"I am Sir Hontus, Guardian of Glenhaven!" The drake spoke loud and clear. "I've come with my fellow Guardian Voden on an official invite from the High Queen!"

Hontus had changed little in the last four years: he still had the same cheery personality and rugged physique. He'd put on a few more pounds in his underbelly; not that that was enough to slow him down as he fluttered his wings.

Hontus showed off his official Guardian's seal to the guards, who merely exchanged glances.

"Lady Elenar told us to keep an eye out for you, Sir Guardian." The poison drake nodded. "I hope you and your companion enjoy your stay… although you might want to leave as soon as you can."

"Hmm?" Hontus frowned. "How come?"

"Things have been rather hectic in the city limits lately." The earth dragon said. "A lot of violence and bloodshed. It's quite gruesome."

"I see…" The red drake grimaced. "I'll… be sure to watch myself, then."

Hontus sighed heavily as he got back into his carriage. The coachman took off through the gate to head down the main road toward the Dragon Spire. In the meantime, Hontus leaned back in his seat and tried to stay positive.

Violence in Warfang? He really wished he'd seen the last of that after the Malefor Ordeal ended. Perhaps it was for the best that he was finally here to get Rune to safety.

"Are you alright?" The voice of another Guardian asked across the way.

"As well as I could be, Voden." Hontus said with another sigh.

Voden was still a scholarly Guardian. It took him two years to get used to his elongated fangs after his transformation into an artificial dark dragon. He took to wearing bright robes when he wasn't in his official armor, to match his warm personality.

A good ten minutes had gone by with nothing happening. To relieve boredom, Hontus started watching the many citizens of Warfang outside his window. Dark dragons and light dragons walked amongst each other on most of the streets, just like in the days long before the Twilight War. While dark dragons had come out of hiding all across the realms, Warfang was now their central home. And it never ceased to amaze Hontus; he never thought he'd see such sights in his youth.

Voden, meanwhile, was looking out the opposite window of the carriage. He gazed up at the splendid garden before the Dragon Spire, as well as the great tower itself. He sighed as he wracked his talons on the side of his window.

"It's good to be back here again…" Voden said with a sigh. "I really need to visit them more often."

"Hmm, you mean Dona and Riven?" Hontus asked.

"Of course." Voden looked back at the red drake.

The carriage finally rolled to a stop before the front steps of the glorious Spire. Hontus and Voden stepped out into the sunlight, while their soldiers emerged from their carriages and took formation. Hontus grimaced; he would have preferred to come see his adoptive son without the need for such enforcements. But, it was standard procedure among the Guardians to bring bannermen when traveling from city to city: Jules kept insisting on it.

"Ah, such beautiful architecture…" Voden sighed as he gazed up at the massive tower. "I really need to come visit more often."

"Indeed…" Hontus cleared his throat and stood tall as he turned to face the soldiers. "I'll, uh, be heading inside with Voden on my own. A few of you can replenish supplies, but don't leave the carriages unattended."

"Yes, Sir." The soldiers saluted. Hontus gave a slight nod, and then turned around to venture forth with Voden.

It didn't take long for the pair to come across a group of dark dragon soldiers, who stood guard just outside the front entrance. Hontus and Voden came to a stop and presented their seals to show their status, though one of the soldiers, a poison dragon, bowed their head and smiled.

"Welcome, Sir Hontus and Sir Voden." The soldier said. "We were told to expect your arrival today."

"And arrived we have." Hontus nodded back. "I hope you don't mind if we make our way to the high queen's throne room to exchange pleasantries."

"Not at all. It might be in your best interest to have a Deep Shadow escort you through the Dragon Spire, Sir Guardian." The poison drake tapped his talons. "Just in case some extremist tries to cause you some trouble."

"Very well, then…" Hontus huffed. "But I'd prefer it if the Deep Shadow is either Albanion or Wraith."

The poison dragon balked. "How do you know them?"

"We're… acquainted." The red dragon declared. "Let's leave it at that."

Voden grimaced. "I can only hope everyone in the Dragon Spire is safe."

Hontus's ear frills tingled at the sound of someone materializing out of thin air via magic. He opened his side door and stepped out to look around the corner. Sure enough, Wraith of the Deep Shadows had teleported outside to greet him.

"Aha! Hontus! I should have figured it was you!" The crimson drake grinned. He stepped up and bowed his head to the Guardian. "Welcome back."

"Good to see you." Hontus sighed; of all the Deep Shadows, Wraith was always the most pleasant, in his opinion.

"Ah, yes. Hello, Wraith." Voden said as he leaned forward to look past Hontus. "How's Dona been treating you?"

Wraith flinched, and then ran a forepaw through his green hair. "Err, about as well as she always does; with a chip on her shoulder." He snorted and shook his head. "Anyway, how did the trip north treat you two?"

"It was boring and too long." Hontus snorted. "It makes me wish I had your abilities."

"I'd figured as much." Wraith chuckled. "Come on, you two. Let's head inside, before some weirdoes start trouble out here."

Hontus and Voden followed Wraith up the steps into the garden. Along the way, Hontus made to whisper into Wraith's ear frill.

"The city guards said something about violence spreading throughout Warfang." He grimaced. "Is there anything I need to be concerned about?"

"Oh, geez…" Wraith took a deep breath. "Things have been chaotic for weeks, Hontus." He began to count off his talons. "Extremists have been going after dark-like dragon couples. Then there's the Sons of Culmubrae who have randomly attacked just about everyone. And then there's the altercation involving BOTH of the princes."

"Both?" Hontus and Voden exclaimed in unison. The outburst nearly made Wraith jump. He stopped and held a talon up to his muzzle.

"Hey, keep a level head." Wraith whispered harshly. He gestured to some younger dragons that were passing by on their way to their classes. "We've got students out and bout, you know. They've been on edge enough as it is."

"Fine, fine…" Voden whispered. "But explain what's going on. What's happened to Rune and Cyrus?"

"Oh, that was a fun day, believe me…" Wraith turned around and continued forward. "First Prince Rune nearly gets killed by some of those lunatic Sons of Culmubrae down in the market-"

That made Hontus's blood turn to ice.

"-And then at nearly the exact same time, Prince Cyrus was jumped by some thugs in a park somewhere." Wraith continued.

"Is Rune alright?!" Hontus exclaimed, rushing to stand in front of Wraith. "Where is he?!"

"Hey, hey, calm down!" Wraith insisted. "Both princes are fine. Rune wasn't even hurt all that bad. The pricks who assaulted Rune are rotting in the dungeon as we speak. And the thugs who went after Cyrus-"

"Oh, thank the ancestors!" Hontus wiped off his brow. "Next time end with the good news."

"Right…" Wraith snorted. "Well, speaking of _good_ news, the queen's got quite a surprise for you two. But I don't want to spoil it." He turned around and snapped his talons. "Come on, boys. To the throne room we go!"

"Couldn't we just teleport there?" Voden suggested.

"Hey; teleporting into the throne room uninvited is quite rude." Wraith rolled his eyes. "Trust a guy who got his rear spanked for doing that during King Urobos's meetings way back in the Hive."

"You could at least move us up a few floors." Hontus glowered. "I want to see Rune as soon as possible."

"Patience, Hontus, patience." Wraith declared. He stepped around them and continued forward. "We haven't even discussed the fact that one of the thugs who attacked Prince Cyrus might in fact be Queen Elenar's long-estranged daughter."

"What?" Hontus blinked.

Wraith snorted. "Let me fill you in on some exposition…"

~~…~~

Cyrus grunted as he was slammed into the floor of the arena. The ape dummies howled and bashed their weapons against their shields. The prince scowled at them as he struggled to get back up. One of them tried to smack him with its club, but was knocked off his feet by a tail-swipe. Chalice dashed around the downed dummy and held a forepaw out toward the prince.

"Come on, Cyrus…" Chalice insisted as they pulled Cyrus up to his feet. "Focus on the task at hand. You know how Grandpa gets."

"I know…" Cyrus glowered. He looked off toward the bleachers. "It would be nice if **someone** would lend us some help!"

Prince Rune sat in the bleachers on his haunches. He had a textbook splayed out before himself and was giving a light hum as he read. Beside him was Tina, who struggled to pay attention to what her own textbook said.

"What's all this about Chrisala again?" Tina wondered curiously.

"Oh, she was Spyro and Cynder's first child; a daughter." Rune said as he held his pages. "She had some talent in magic, but… uh…"

He sighed as he looked down at the pages. Curiously enough, he just couldn't concentrate on the writing today no matter how hard he tried. Eventually he just sighed and leaned back in the bleachers to relax.

"Hey!" Cyrus shouted, catching the attention of Rune and Tina. "Will you two quit messing around and help us fight these dummies?!"

"Sorry, Cyrus…" Rune frowned. "I'm not supposed to get stressed out in combat training: Mom's orders, you know that."

"Of course…" Cyrus put a forepaw to his face and grumbled. "Well, you could at least offer up some cheers of encouragement, or cheat by making the enemies slip on some ice, or maybe-"

Grail slammed down on all fours behind Cyrus. The prince yelped and sank down into his shadow out of fright, much to the others' amusement. Grail just snorted and reached into the shadow to pull Cyrus out by his tail.

"Are you going to just keep lollygagging, or are you going to FIGHT?" Grail demanded.

"Put me down!" Cyrus swung his limbs pathetically in the General's grip; the crystal on his necklace rattled around. Grail just rolled his eyes and plopped the prince down on his back. "Oww…"

"If you've got the energy to throw a fit, you've got the energy to continue combat exercises." Grail stamped his forepaw.

"But I'm not supposed to aggravate my stitches." Cyrus protested. "Cerulean's orders."

"Well what do you think you have healing magic for?" Grail snorted. Cyrus just groaned and tried to call upon a bit of healing magic around his membranes. Meanwhile, the General turned his steely gaze toward Rune, who was still wrapped up in his book.

"And just what is wrong with YOU, Prince Rune?" Grail demanded. "The queen's orders aside, this is the kind of behavior I'd expect fro your lazy brother."

"Hey!" Cyrus protested again.

"I'm sorry, Sir Grail." Rune sighed. "I guess… my mind is just elsewhere today."

"Well, make sure your _mind_ isn't plotting to wreak chaos and destruction." Grail snorted again. "Keep that wilder half of yours in check, boy."

Rune flinched and held up his book to try and keep reading.

For the past few days, Rune was thinking about his sister. After all these years of vaguely knowing about her, it was surreal to think she was somewhere in Warfang. But her father, Bergan, was in Warfang now, too; Rune just didn't know where.

Ever since Elenar first learned of Bergan's presence in Warfang, she put out a search for him. And yet none of the city guard could ever locate Bergan or his carriage; it seemed like they always just missed him.

Rune just couldn't understand it: Why would Bergan save him from the Sons of Culmubrae, only for his daughter to try and harm or capture Cyrus? And why was she working alongside Prince Jonathan? Why-?

_**Oh, that fucking Jonathan twat!**_ Runefor growled. _**Why don't we go down to the dungeons and introduce his brains to the floor?!**_

Rune grimaced; he shouldn't have thought about _that prince_. Every time he thought of that smug grin or their flamboyant clothes, Rune felt violent thoughts sink in. No, it was best to just take a deep breath and keep him out of the picture. He needed to focus on his sister, and Bergan.

_Mom invited Bergan to that council of the monarchs four years ago,_ Rune thought. _But he never came; he'd sent that vice-president guy in his stead. And now he's nowhere to be found just after saving me. I wonder what he wants…?_

_**I've got a feeling we'll be seeing our dear sissy again real soon,**_ Runefor mused.

_Is that so?_ Rune sneered.

_**Think about it: She buggered off somewhere before Grail's boys could catch her. And if she wanted to attack Cyrus once, she'll likely try it again… or YOU. Of course, you can always pay her back for her bitchy behavior.**_

_Oh no._ Rune scowled. _I'm not letting you make me hurt anyone ever again!_

_**We'll see about that, Skippy.**_ Runefor hissed.

"Rune?" Somebody called from across the way. The prince blinked and looked over toward the doorway; Elza had arrived. She walked cautiously around the edge of the combat arena to approach the bleachers.

"Oh, hey, Aunt Elza." Rune sighed. "What is it?"

"Your mother sent for me." Elza smiled. "Guardian Hontus has arrived."

Rune was taken aback for a moment; in all the stress and commotion, he'd nearly forgotten about Hontus's arrival. Immediately he sprang onto all fours and gathered up his belongings.

"I'll be ready in just a moment!" He declared.

"Take it easy." Elza stressed. "You're to head for the throne room to speak to your mother first."

Rune stopped and sighed; he should have figured as much. After putting his textbook into his satchel, eh turned to look over at Cyrus.

"Now would be a good time to say some goodbyes." Rune said as he rubbed his upper foreleg." It might be a while before we see each other, bro."

"Can it wait?" Cyrus panted as he ducked under the horizontal slash of an ape dummy. "I'm a bit busy!"

Elza sighed and glanced over at Grail. "Could you give the prince a break to say farewell to his brother?"

"It's bad enough that I have to leave one prince out of his daily training due to _stress_." Grail snorted. "But to do the same to both of them? There's no excuse for that."

"Come on, Grandpa!" Chalice snapped at the General, whilst in the middle of evading a few blows from some more dummies. "Cut Cyrus a break for once!"

"Ugh, fine…" Grail placed a forepaw down on the control panel. Immediately the dummies surrounding Prince Cyrus came to a stop and fell into heaps. "But make it quick, boy."

"Fine…" Cyrus grumbled. He trotted around the dummies and made his way over to Rune. He then fell back onto his haunches and sighed. "So… it looks like you're off to Glenhaven for another half a year."

"Yeah…" Rune put on a soft smile. He pulled his brother in with a wing and hugged him. "I hope you'll be safe while I'm away, Cyrus."

Cyrus flushed a bit. "Uh, sure. Of course I'll be alright…" He gave an awkward chuckle and patted his brother on the back. "Here's hoping that Glenhaven gives you some peace of mind, bro."

"Yeah…" Rune let go of his brother and sighed again. "Goodbye, Cyrus."

"Bye…" Cyrus frowned. As Rune backed up, Tina and Chalice made their way over to him.

"You take care out there, Prince Rune." Tina gave him a light nudge on the forehead. "Keep a level head, okay?"

"I will." Rune nodded.

"We'll be thinking of you every day." Chalice added. "Our circle of friends just isn't complete without you."

"Thanks…" The prince sighed.

With that done, Rune hefted up his satchel and turned to follow Elza out of the training arena. Cyrus frowned as he watched his brother leave. No matter how many times Rune left to stay in Glenhaven… Cyrus always had the worst fear that his brother might not come back. He lost his brother for several years; there was always a threat that it could happen again. Especially with so many dragons trying to hurt the both of them.

"AHEM!" Grail snapped from behind. Cyrus yelped and turned around to see the General glaring at him. "You've had your goodbyes. Now, I want all three of you in that combat arena!" He snapped his talons and pointed toward the dummies. "NOW!"

~~…~~

Rune had to slow his pace as he walked beside Elza. The dragoness was careful not to over-exert herself in the late stages of her gravidity. It was a far cry from the days when she could out-pace many of the other dragons with her wind magic. Still, as long as his aunt was healthy, then Rune could be content.

"How have you been doing lately, Aunt Elza?" Rune asked.

"Well enough, my prince." She chuckled. "I'll be back to my peak performance in not time. At least that's what Cerulean said."

"Right…" Rune sighed. He glanced cautiously toward Elza's baby-belly. "Your hatchday's coming up, huh? I'm sorry that I won't be around to celebrate it with you."

"Oh, it's alright." She smiled at him. Elza extended a wing and pulled Rune into a hug. The prince shut his eyes and sighed as he basked in the familial warmth.

A contented rumbling noise came from within Rune's mind; one that wasn't his own. And when Elza broke the hug to continue walking, the rumbling became one of disappointment. Rune snorted and shook his head; no, he had to have been imagining that.

Eventually Rune and Elza arrived at Rune's bedchamber. The prince opened the door and stepped inside to gather his belongings for his long trip to the south.

"I'll be right back in a minute." He said quickly.

Elza calmly relaxed on the floor. "Take your time, your highness."

Rune grasped a thick satchel that hung by the wall. It was packed with the prince's favorite books, a small pouch of draconic gems, and a few other personal items. He also had a pack that contained some fancy clothes that Elenar insisted that he bring along for any festivals he attended in Glenhaven. And of course, there were also his sets of armor in a suit of luggage; that would take some doing to get down to the Guardians' carriage.

Lastly, Rune stopped and looked over at his sword as it sat in its scabbard. He sighed as he walked over and carefully grasp it to tie it to the rest of his training armor. After all the trouble that had happened recently, he was beginning to think it really was in his best interest to bring it along.

_**We'll never know when we might need it**_, Runefor said. _**Best to protect ourselves.**_

_Shut up,_ Rune snapped.

Runefor hissed. _**Even when you agree with me, you insult me anyway?**_

_You insult me just as much._ The prince snorted.

After Rune attached his scabbard to the side of the suitcase, he made to wheel it outside with the rest of his belongings. But as he was halfway to the door, he stopped and had a curious thought. He looked down at the hilt and studied it carefully.

"Hmm…" Rune scratched his chin. What if he was caught off-guard when he didn't have his blade on his immediately? Suppose the sword was knocked from his grasp in battle, too. There had to be a workaround for this issue. In fact… there was.

Rune walked to the far end of his bedroom and fell back onto his haunches. He took a deep breath as he focused his eyes upon the hilt of the sword. The prince held his left forepaw out toward the hilt and concentrated.

_Come on…_ Rune thought as an aura of shadow magic began to surround his body. _Let this work… please let this work._

Rune didn't know what he was doing, really. All he had to go on were memories of his father wielding the sword in combat. And both times, Rune was fighting against his father: First over an argument over Baneth's plans to take over the dragon realms, and again when his body was… possessed.

Flashes of painful memories rose to the surface of his mind, but Rune pushed them away. He had to forget the context, and just focus on the magical ability itself.

The hilt of the blade rattled in place as the aura spread across Rune's foreleg. A bit of the aura began to appear around the hilt. The sword shook more and more as Rune tried to pull it to him.

_Come on…_ Rune glared. _Come to me. Come to me!_

The sword shook more and more, but it still remained in place. Rune gave a growl as he pushed harder and harder to bring the blade to his forepaw. His heart began to beat harder as he concentrated all that he could. Why wasn't it working?

There was a knock on the door, making Rune gasp. Elza pushed the door partially inward and peaked her head inside. "Are you alright, Rune?"

The aura around the sword vanished, as did the prince's. He fell backward onto the floor and panted heavily. Elza gasped and made her way inside to rush to his side.

"Rune, what's happened?" Elza demanded as she helped him onto his paws.

"I… I'm fine." Rune sighed. "I was just practicing with my magic before going to leave, is all."

"Well, quite the time to try practicing magic." Elza snorted. "It's not like your mother's waiting for your or anything."

"I get it, I get it…" Rune sighed. "I'm sorry; my stuff's packed up now. I just need to get it outside."

Rune got to work gathering his luggage and carrying it outside. Elza picked up a few loose things that fell down, but otherwise Rune carried the bulk of it. And as he made his way down the corridor, he heard Runefor snickering in his mind.

_**Looks like you'll need a bit more potent magic to pull of a sword-teleporting trick.**_ Runefor chuckled. _**Maybe Wraith can lend you some help when we get back home.**_

_I've got nothing to say to you._ Rune snapped.

_**You just DID say something to me.**_ Runefor chided. Rune only glowered and stayed quiet.

As Rune and Elza turned a corner, he passed by a few students on his way to the throne room. Most of them shivered and stepped out of the way, just like the last few times he came down the hall. He just sighed and strode forward, even as Elza frowned at him.

But during their trip down the corridor, Rune spotted the familiar form of Sandra. She was talking to a few of the dragonesses from the study group, though they all turned to avoid looking at the prince as he approached. Rune sighed; nobody had come to the study group ever since the incident involving the duel between him and Lantel.

"Sandra…" Rune began to say.

"I still don't want to talk to you." She snapped, turning her snout upward.

"Right…" Rune sighed. "I'm… leaving for six months to stay in Glenhaven. So I-"

"Good." Sandra snorted. "This might be the last we're seeing each other for a long time, then." She stamped her paw and wagged her tail in Rune's face. "Goodbye, Prince Rune."

"Can't you just let me say one thing?" Rune asked. "I got you something in the marketplace. I-"

"I don't want it." Sandra declared.

Rune grimaced. "You don't even know what it is. Can't I-?"

"NO!" The dragoness snorted. "Just LEAVE, Rune! There's nothing you could ever give me that'll make all the trouble you've caused just magically go away! Now hit the road!"

Rune balked. He sucked in a breath and turned to continue down the hallway. It took all of his will power not to get angry. He didn't want to get angry… not at her.

But Runefor did. The prince could feel his other's half's seething anger bubbling in their shared blood. Rune's digits fidgeted as they desperately wanted to turn and point at the princess.

_**Damn bitch…**_ Runefor growled in Rune's head.

_It's your fault!_ Rune growled back. _You and your damn over-eager desire to get in bed with her! And you nearly maimed her brother! She's mad at us, and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!_

_**FUCK YOU!**_

Rune suddenly jerked to the side and slammed his head against a few lockers. Some nearby students yelped in surprise as the prince fell to the floor. He grasped his head with both forepaws and growled angrily as he shook about on the floor.

In his mind, the two halves of his personality hissed and growled at each other. Fangs dug into flesh, talons slashed at faces, and magical fire singed both black and white scales. And outside, his hissed and growled as chaos erupted in his mind.

"RUNE!" Elza yelled.

The prince rolled over onto his back and gazed up as the wind dragoness appeared over him. She had a horrified expression on her face as she scrambled to pick him up. She propped him up onto his haunches, held his face, and forced him to gaze into her eyes.

"Rune, please! Look at me." Elza insisted.

Rune hyperventilated as he gazed into his aunt's eyes. She draped a wing over his back and hugged him close, much to the confusion of the surrounding students.

"Rune… calm down." She whispered to him and ran her forepaw gently through his mane. "Think about family. Think about Glenhaven, and everyone who loves you."

Thoughts of Glenhaven appeared in Rune's mind. Hontus and Seraph warmly inviting him into their home. Thoughts of Blankridge and Nellie as they eagerly wanted to catch up with their adoptive brother. The prince… began to cry a little.

_Hontus, Seraph…_

_**Blank and Nellie…**_

"Think about your family here in Warfang, too." Elza continued. "We'll miss you while you're away, but think about you day and night."

The prince thought about his immediate family: His mother and Grandpa Urobos. His twin brother Cyrus. His Aunt and Uncle, and the cousins that were asleep in their un-laid eggs. Both families always smiled upon the prince; they were always there for him.

_Family…_

_**Family…**_

Rune cried as he finally calmed down. Elza helped him to get onto all fours, and nudged him to keep walking.

"You can keep it together; We all believe in you." Elza said as she nudged him forward. "Now come on: Hontus is waiting for you."

"Right…" Rune said. He took a deep, steady breath and looked up at his aunt. "I… I'm sorry."

"It's alright…" She nuzzled his forehead. "Come on, Rune."

Rune took a few more deep breaths as he carried his belongings further down the corridor. He hoped that this would be the last time he had such an awkward outburst in public.

~~…~~

"…And that's the gist of what's been going on in Warfang." Wraith finished saying. "There's one more bit of detail, but I'll let the queen reveal that juicy tidbit."

"If you say so…" Voden grimaced.

The crimson drake had led Hontus and Voden to the very top of the Dragon Spire, where the Palace of Kings connected to it. The palace wasn't nearly as populated as the lower floors of the Spire, which gave Voden a sigh of relief; he honestly preferred it when the hallways were quiet.

"And right this way to the throne room." Wraith said as he whirled around a corner and fluttered his wings. "The queen's been waiting for about half an hour, now, I'm sure that-"

Wraith came to a stop as he gazed down the hallway. To his surprise, Dona was standing guard before double-doors to the throne room. Hontus and Voden peered around the crimson drake to watch as the dragoness tapped her talons on the floor.

Dona didn't say a word as she looked over at Voden, and the scholar was just as silent. Wraith and Hontus looked between the pair, and quietly scooted out of the way. Voden made to cautiously walked forward, and Dona moved just as slowly.

But then Voden noticed the little dragonling that clung to Dona's neck. She sheepishly peered her head up to look at the dark-orange dragon.

"D… Daddy?" Riven asked quietly.

That's what finally got to the scholar. A tear broke down his face as he quickened his pace to get to the dragoness. Evidently that wasn't fast enough for Dona; she sank into her shadow and quickly re-emerged right in front of him. She then growled as she scratched carpet before the scholar, making him flinch.

"D-Dona…" Voden asked worriedly. "D-Did I offend you?"

"Yes, you've offended me." Dona snapped… but then her lip quivered and she shed a few tears. "…You've kept me waiting again."

Dona pressed her head up against Voden's chin. The dark-orange dragon sighed as he embraced her. He then looked down at the dragonling as she rose up to try and get a good look at him.

"Daddy…" Riven said again. Her eyes widened, and she fluttered her wings as she tried to reach her father. "Daddy!"

"Riven!" Voden declared, putting on a warm smile. He lowered his head to nuzzle the top of the dragonling's head. "My little Riven!"

Riven squeaked and brushed herself against Voden's legs. He sighed and happily scooped her up to place her down on his back. Immediately the dragonling wrapped her wings about his neck and locked her wing-thumbs to hold herself in place. He grunted a bit from the choking sensation, but then laughed and smiled back at his daughter.

"Hmm, very nice…" Wraith tapped his foot awkwardly. "But we really mustn't keep the queen waiting."

"I'm going to need to take my leave of you." Voden said to the red Guardian. He fell back onto his haunches as Dona walked around him to brush herself against him. "I need to catch up with my wife."

"Do as you will." Hontus said with a hearty laugh. He looked back toward Wraith. "Lead the way, my good dragon."

"Right, sure…" Wraith tugged on his collar. He then turned around and pointed his snout toward the double-doors. "The queen awaits!"

Hontus followed Wraith through the doors, while Voden stood up to walk down the hallway. Dona sighed at that; she would have just teleported away with the dark-orange drake, but with the way Riven was having a blast getting a ride from her father, Dona didn't want to interrupt it.

~~…~~

Elenar sighed as she sat in her throne room. Urobos was down at his side, like always. When the doors were pushed open, and the familiar form of the fire Guardian made his presence known, Elenar sighed in relief. It was good seeing him again; she needed an ally from the south to make her feel like she wasn't at risk of losing all diplomatic ties with the dragon realms.

Wraith and Hontus sat on their haunches and nodded in allegiance toward the high queen.

Elenar rose up from her throne and glided down to stand beside the pair. She nodded toward Wraith, and then sighed in Hontus's direction.

"Hontus, you know you don't have to bow to me." She frowned at him. "Anyone who helped raise my son will always be my equal."

"You're still the High Queen, and I'm still a Guardian." Hontus rose up to his full height and smiled. "It would be unbecoming of me to not show you the proper formalities."

Elenar just sighed. She stepped up to give the Guardian a very quick, yet affectionate nuzzle to the neck. The queen then stepped back and looked toward Wraith. "Go bring the prisoner. You know which one."

"Right…" Wraith nodded. He then snapped his talons and was gone in a flash.

"Prisoner?" Hontus repeated uneasily.

"You'll be learning who it is soon enough." Urobos said with a grimace. "There's really no easy way to tell you, so we'll just have to show you."

"If you say so, Lord Urobos." Hontus bowed his head toward him. "Good to see you again, by the way."

"Likewise, as always…" Urobos stretched out his back. "Though sadly I feel like I've aged five years since we last met."

The doors were pushed open by the guards, and Elenar and the others turned to look back to see who it was. Sure enough, Prince Rune and Elza made their way inside carefully.

The moment Rune laid eyes on Hontus, he swelled up inside. He moved as fast as he could despite the weight of his luggage to rush for the Guardian. Hontus's face warmed up, and he extended a wing to embrace his adoptive son.

"Hey, kiddo." Hontus said as he rubbed Rune's mane. "I hear you've been through some rough stuff lately."

Rune tensed up a bit. He looked up cautiously, expecting a stern expression from the Guardian. But instead, Hontus was just about as concerned for the prince as the rest of his family had been. Hontus patted Rune's back and carefully looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah, kiddo, everyone's explained to me what's going on." Hontus sighed. "But listen: whatever's happened here in Warfang, stays here in Warfang. The queen wants me to make sure you stay relaxed and happy during your time in Glenhaven."

"Uh… alright, Hontus…" Rune sheepishly nodded his head.

Hontus just sighed and pulled Rune into a tight hug again. "You'll be okay, son."

Rune flushed a bit… and then embraced the hug heartily. He even cried a little. Hontus had been the closest thing to a father he'd had in all these years. How could he not get teary-eyed? Rune could even feel similar emotions coming from Runefor.

When the hug finally broke, Rune wiped his eyes and sucked in a quick breath. "I've got everything I'll need on the trip south, Hontus."

"Hmm, let me help you with some of those…" Hontus took the handle of the luggage and made to pull it behind himself. Rune sighed in satisfaction and flapped his wings; he felt better already.

Unfortunately, that good feeling wouldn't last so long. The distinct whooshing noise of Wraith's teleportation roared up behind the prince, and a metal crate crashed onto the floor. Several guards moved from around the sides of the throne room to stand at attention, while Wraith wiped off his forepaws.

"Well, here he is…" Wraith grumbled. "Your brand new prisoner of war."

Hontus and Rune both turned around to face the cage. Rune shivered and tried to hold back his anger, while Hontus gasped in surprise. There he was, seated on his haunches and lightly tapping his talons on the floor. Prince Jonathan.

"Jonathan?" Hontus exclaimed. He looked between the captured prince and the high queen. "You… You mean to tell me that one of the thugs who attacked Rune was the missing Prince Jonathan?!"

"Sadly, yes." Elenar gave a snort.

"Were it anyone else, I might have understood. But the fact that it's the rightful heir to the throne of Glenhaven makes things different. Hontus gestured to her with a forepaw. "Care to explain why I couldn't get so much as a hint?"

The queen sighed again. "Because these things can be hard for me to say. I understand that Elder Telus has been searching for his grandson for years. I didn't want anyone to just bluntly declare that he's been locked in a cage for trying to attack my son."

"Hmm…" Hontus looked back at Jonathan and cast a glare. The earth prince remained silent the entire time; he gave a little sigh and just waited for something to happen. The Guardian stepped closer to the cage and glared down at the earth prince.

"So… I guess it's safe to assume that your father Saul lent you some help." Hontus sneered.

Jonathan just shrugged and shook his head. "Does it matter? He's already a criminal in Grandpa's eyes.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Hontus yelled angrily at the earth prince. "You've crossed a line, Jonathan! There will be easy path to redemption for this betrayal!"

Jonathan scowled at Hontus. "Telus betrayed us by exiling my father. Mom and I had no choice but to go with him; how could we live in the home of a traitor?!"

Hontus's eyes narrowed. He slammed a forepaw against the side of the cage, making Jonathan jump a bit.

"You're in the frying pan, Jonathan!" Hontus snapped. "You're lucky I wasn't there when you attacked my boy Rune. I might have throttled you right then and there!"

Rune shivered; he rarely saw Hontus get this angry. But Jonathan was undeterred; he merely glared back at the Guardian and wracked his talons on the floor of the cage. Hontus took a deep breath and blew little bursts of flame from his nostrils.

"You're going straight to Elder Telus, boy." Hontus said coldly. "He and the other Elders will decide how to sentence you for what you've done. Until then, enjoy your view of the world from within that cage!"

Jonathan's eye twitched at the mention of his grandfather's name; he struggled not to shiver. Instead, he just shrugged and relaxed within the confines of the cage as best as he could. But as he turned his head toward Rune… he cast a cocky smile before frowning and looking bored at the ceiling.

Rune's own eye twitched. There was something up with the way Jonathan was behaving. Something he didn't like. The prince wanted to grill into Jonathan and demand to find out what was up with his behavior… but with the way everyone's eyes were currently burning into his back, Rune decided it would be best if he just sighed and ignored him.

"Right, so…" Rune turned to look up at Elenar and Urobos. "Is now about the time for us to go?"

"In a hurry to leave home for home?" Urobos gave a slight chuckle. He stepped forward and rubbed his grandson on the head. "I hope you have a good time while you're in Glenhaven, Rune."

"Thanks, Grandpa." Rune nodded his head.

"And please remember…" He leaned down to whisper into Rune's ear frill. "Don't forget to speak to Spyro and Cynder in meditation. It's for the best."

"I know, I know…" Rune sighed. He gave his grandfather a hug, and then looked up at Elenar. "I… I promise I'll be good, Mom."

Elenar looked down at him coldly for a moment, but that soon broke down into a worried frowned. She stepped up and pulled her son into a hug. "I wish you could promise me that you'll be safe out there, Rune."

"I… uh…" His face flushed red. "I'll do my best to stay out of trouble. I can promise that much, at least."

"Of course…" Elenar patted him on the head. "I love you, Rune."

"Rune's blush spread even more. "I, uh, love you too, Mom."

Oh, it was so embarrassing. There was a time when Rune would have been more than happy to accept a hug from his mother. But the older he got, the more he felt like a little kid in her embrace… and it wasn't quite in a good way anymore. By the time that Elenar finally let Rune go, he felt jittery and wanted to wipe his head down.

Hontus bowed his head to Elenar. "I'm going to have my soldiers bring Prince Jonathan down to the carriages. We'll remain in Warfang for a few more hours, until Guardian Voden joins us to leave the city."

"Fair enough." Elenar nodded. "I'd imagine that Voden wishes to spend a bit more time with Dona before he has to go again. But in the meantime…" She looked over at Wraith. "Would you care to help the Guardian speed things along with the transport of the prisoner?"

"Right away, Your Grace." Wraith bowed.

Hontus and Rune turned to leave the throne room. When they got to the doors, Rune looked back at his dark dragon family. Elenar, Elza and Urobos all had small smiles as they nodded toward him. Rune took a breath and bowed toward them.

"Goodbye…"

Rune turned and followed Hontus out of the throne room.

~~…~~

Voden and Dona brought Riven back to her bedroom. They spent a bit of time talking about Riven's development in her few classes, as well as how she was starting to make friends with other white dragonlings. And of course, Voden spent nearly an hour playing with his daughter; he carried her around her room, helped her stack blocks, showed her how to paint better with her little set… just about all of the things a father could do to entertain the daughter he hadn't seen in months. And all the while, Dona sat and watched with a sigh; it was good to see Riven so happy with Voden.

"I got you something, Riven." Voden said with a smile.

"You did?" The dragonling's eyes lit up, and she wagged her tail.

"Oh, yes…" Voden reached into his satchel and pulled out a small book with a hard cover. He placed it down before Riven, who blinked and looked it over curiously.

"It's a story book." Voden said. "Perfect for smart little dragons that are learning to read."

"Thank you…" Riven said proudly.

Voden curled up on the carpet before the fireplace, with Riven sitting down snugly in her father's arms. Dona made her way over to sit down beside her husband, not wanting to miss out on her daughter's reading. Riven gently grasped the book and pulled it open to the first story. She squinted her eyes and licked her little lips as she prepared to read.

"The... Cat... Sat... On... A... Mat." Riven started. She looked up at her father. "Was that good, Daddy?"

"Very good." Voden smiled.

"Keep going, dear." Dona insisted.

"Okay…" Riven took a breath and grasped the book's edges. "The... Cat... Had... A... Big... Hat."

Riven moved her talons down to the second line of the paragraph. Dona scooted up a bit closer to Voden as the dragonling continued.

"The... Cat... Saw... A... Big... Rat." Riven read. "The... Cat... Then... Ate.. The... Rat."

"Very good, Riven." Voden smiled. "Keep going."

"The... Cat... Ate... More... Rats. Soon... The... Cat... Was... Fat."

"Two more lines and you're done, dear." The scholar said.

"The... Cat... Told... His... Friend... Pat... How... He... Ate... The... Rats. And... That... Was... That..."

Riven wrinkled her muzzle and looked up at Voden with a pout. "This book is silly, Daddy."

"Lots of things in life are silly, Riven." Voden chuckled. "But if you learn to read the silly book, then one day you'll be able to read things that are not so silly, like grown-ups do."

"Really?" Riven wagged her tail.

"Of course, dear." Dona leaned down to nuzzle her daughter's forehead. "My little princess can do anything she puts her mind to."

The dragoness carefully scooped up the dragonling and gave her a hug. She then carefully plopped her daughter atop Voden's back, where she wrapped her wing-thumbs about the scholar's neck. Voden sighed as he stood up

"It's getting close to your naptime, Riven." Dona said as she picked up the book. "Maybe your Daddy will bring you to your bed and read you a story of your choosing.

"But I'm not…" Riven's maw opened wide as a yawn escaped her. "...Sleepy."

"Come on, Riven." Voden carefully swayed from side to side. "Let's get you to bed."

Voden and Dona carried Riven across the room to her crib. The dragonling carefully hopped down from her father's back and into the crib. Voden sat on his haunches and opened up the book to pick out a story to read to her, while Dona grasped a blanket and pulled it over her daughter's back. By the time Voden was finished reading the story, Riven gave another little yawn.

"Sleep tight, my little one." Dona replied. "I'll come get you when it's time for dinner."

"Will Daddy still be here?" Riven asked.

Voden sighed and put on a patient, if sad smile. "Of course, Riven. I'll be here."

"Okay…" The dragonling curled up in a tight ball. "I love you, Daddy."

"And I love you too, little one." The scholar leaned down and planted a peck on his daughter's forehead. "Sleep tight."

Before long, the dragonling had drifted off into slumber. Voden placed the book down beside her in the crib before backing up to make his way to the door. Dona sighed and carefully followed him.

Voden sighed as he gazed out the window to look upon the city's skyline. Dona carefully sat down beside him and draped a wing over his back. The scholar welcomed the embrace, but just sadly shook his head.

"Dona, why do we have to keep living like this?" Voden asked.

"I ask you the same thing every six months." Dona replied. "Every time we see each other again, I give you the same offer; stay with me. Be a part of your daughter's life."

"Of course I want to be a part of her life." Voden bit his lower lip. He wracked his talons uneasily as he turned to look at the dragoness. "But I have a duty as a Guardian. I must teach younger dragons until the day I die."

"You could be so much more than that, you know?" Dona replied. She grasped her dark robes and pulled them away upon her sides. She revealed her glowing red möbius glyphs to the scholar, who only sucked in a breath as he beheld them.

"Why be a Guardian, when you could be a king?" Dona declared. "You married me, didn't you? By all accounts, you are a royal now." She placed a forepaw down on Voden's. "Let's live together; be my shadow king, Voden."

"I can't exactly be a shadow king when I have no shadow magic…" Voden turned his head to the side and blew out a tiny match of dark-orange flames. "See? And besides…" He looked back at her and frowned. "I mean you no disrespect, Dona… but nobody recognizes you as a queen of the shadow dragons."

Dona rolled her eyes. "What does this have to do with Elenar? She may be the High Queen of Warfang, but she's no shadow queen! The royal arrangements that Urobos made prior to The Hive's founding are null and void these days. The crown of the shadow dragons is mine by right…" She wracked her talons against Voden's forepaw again. "And I am YOURS by right. So why have you spent four years keeping an ocean between us?"

"Dona…" Voden sighed and looked down. "A royal may go on to become a Guardian, but the other way around isn't so simple. There are concerns among many Guardians and Elders about any one dragon gaining too much power through such methods. King? Guardian? It's either one or the other; rarely both."

Dona grumbled. Why couldn't Voden see what she saw? Why couldn't he just take an opportunity that had been presented to the both of them? She dug her talons into the carpet; why didn't he just cast off the bloody moniker of a Guardian to accept his role as a monarch? Dona herself would cast off the lousy position of Deep Shadow in a HEARTBEAT if it meant she could become a queen! The future of the shadow dragons depended on it! Why, if it weren't for Bergan's plans, Dona would have… would have…

A spark went off in her head. She thought on the coming days… and on Bergan's plans. Things in Warfang were about to become… sticky. Dona had already played her hand… so she might as well go all in. A grin spread across her face, and she leaned up to plant a nuzzle on Voden's cheek.

"Voden, my love…" She said sweetly. "If you won't stay here in Warfang and fight to become my king… then I guess I have no choice but to pack up my things, put Riven on my back, and travel south to Glenhaven with you."

Voden's eyes widened, and he turned to look at her as if she had told some crude joke. When she didn't immediately snort and giggle, his eyes became much more hopeful. "W-What? Really?"

"You want me as your wife, don't you?" Dona asked with a playful expression. "And Riven as your daughter?"

"Of course!" Voden exclaimed. "I never meant to imply anything else! But…" He felt uneasy. "Isn't this rather sudden? There's so much for you to pack! And shouldn't you consult with Elenar to-"

"Elenar may be my superior as the high queen, but she is not my keeper." Dona declared. "I can choose where I want to go. And today, I choose to go with you."

"Well…. Alright, Dona." Voden sighed. He lightly nudged her out of the way so he could rise up to his feet. "But there's much to be done. We'll have to pack up everything we can before nightfall; that's when I'm supposed to leave with Hontus to deliver Rune to Warfang."

"And the prisoner." Dona added.

Voden balked. "Er… right."

"Don't worry…" The dragoness nuzzled Voden's cheek. "Riven doesn't need much. And anything I would require can be purchased on our journey. I'll be quick in informing Elenar of our departure. Just promise me one thing, okay?"

"OF course, Dona." Voden looked her in the eyes. "Just name it."

Dona looked him in the eyes. "I don't want to hide Riven's scale color from anyone."

"Wh-what?" Voden tilted his head curiously.

"I want to show the world my daughter's scales, and show that I'm proud to be the mother of a white dragoness." Dona said as she stood up. "And any dragon that disagrees with that, can be damned. If any dragon tries to harm Riven for being a white dragoness, I will cut them down. And I want you to help protect her."

Voden bit his lower lip. He sucked in a deep breath, and then looked back at Dona with as much fortitude as he could muster.

"I'll gladly protect my little girl, Dona." He declared. "I'd fight for her, sure. But I don't think it's wise to parade Riven around in the streets of Warfang, when there are still extremists running about. We can simply wait until we pass through the gates and-"

"And keep her hidden away?" Dona frowned. "It's only by Elenar's bloody decrees that all the white dragons have to be hidden from view. I'm tired of children, especially MY CHILD, living as glorified prisoners because of the archaic worldviews of prejudiced dragons that I'll never care about!"

"But they're shadow dragons, Dona." Voden replied. "It's the shadow dragons who started the extremist movements. They're your people."

"Hmph." Dona stuck her muzzle up in the air. "Not if they want my daughter dead. They can rot in the Underworld for all I care."

"Right…" Voden sighed. "Well… I'll keep Riven safely beside me when we leave for the south. Just be sure to inform Elenar that you're leaving."

"Of course…" Dona stood up and planted a kiss on Voden's forehead. "I'll go talk to Elenar, and you pack up mine and Riven's belongings. Be back soon, my love."

And with that, the dragoness vanished into her shadow. Voden just sighed and looked around at the interior of the room. He got to work packing up some clothing and other items into suitcases. He tried to stay positive, but Voden just couldn't help but feel uneasy.

_My little girl deserves to be free to wander around outdoors, like any child…_ The scholar sighed. _But not in dangerous places. Not when there are dragons who'd want to hurt her._

~~…~~

Hontus and Rune had ridden in the carriages to the southernmost section of Warfang. They parked before that tavern the Guardians reserved a room in earlier.

Jonathan's cage had been stored inside the carriage at the very front; if he tried anything to escape, the guards would be after him immediately. But the earth drake just held his tongue and waited quietly, while Hontus and Rune prepared for their trip to the south.

"So, when are we leaving?" Rune asked.

"When Voden gets here." Hontus replied. "I can't exactly leave him behind, kiddo."

"Fair enough…" Rune sighed.

A short moment later, a shadowy pool began to emerge across from the carriages. Out stepped Voden, draped in a thick satchel that carried quite a few supplies. He gasped and groaned as he made his way over to the carriages. With a yelp, Rune rushed over and began to use his magic to make the load a bit lighter for the scholar.

"Ahh…" Voden panted. "Thanks, lad."

"You're welcome." Rune nodded.

"My goodness, what's all that for?" Hontus asked in surprise.

"Dona's and Riven's supplies." Voden declared. He pulled a carriage door open and fell back onto his haunches as he caught his breath. "They're moving in with me."

"They are?" Rune and Hontus asked in unison.

Before Voden could elaborate further, the pool of darkness stretched out wider. Out stepped Dona, with a prim and proper expression as she strode forth in her shadowy robes. Riven rode atop her mother's back, with her white face exposed to the elements. Riven looked around in awe at the city street, while a few citizens gasped in surprise nearby.

Rune flinched at that, while Voden grimaced. The scholar immediately tossed his satchel into the carriage and rushed over to stand beside Dona.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Riven asked as she looked up at the scholar.

"Uh… we're heading south, dear." Voden said. He lightly picked his daughter up and brought her around to his own back, before making his way into the carriage. Dona sighed at that, but shook her wings out and spun around to glare at any onlookers who might make a scene. Rune felt a frog in his throat; he was just about to ask what Dona was thinking, when…

"DONA!"

Rune flinched again and backed up against the carriage. The pool of darkness split open even wider as several soldiers emerged to crowd the street. They lined up on either side of the carriage and forcibly pushed away as many citizens as they could. They also rushed past Hontus and Rune, who were forced to step out of the way. Lastly, once all of the soldiers had taken formation, Queen Elenar emerged onto the streets.

Elenar looked around frantically, until she finally caught sight of Dona. She was equal parts relieved and frustrated as she stomped forward to glare right at the Deep Shadow.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Elenar shouted incredulously.

"Leaving with my husband, like I said." Dona snorted in the queen's face.

"No!" Elenar stomped her foot. "You can't just leave!"

"I can, and I will." Dona declared. "Or are you trying to insist that I don't have the right to live with my husband?"

Elenar balked and backed up. She bit her lower lip and shook her head in frustration.

"Dona, this is too sudden!" Elenar snapped. "You are a Deep Shadow! Your post is here in Warfang! You can't just up and pack everything up and declare that you're leaving without allowing me time to re-organize."

"I was only ever in Warfang for Riven's sake." Dona declared. "You promised a long time ago that you'd make Warfang safe for white dragons to fly free. But there have still been several murders and attempts on their lives. Thus, it's about time I take this opportunity to get my daughter somewhere safe."

"But there are PROCEEDURES for this, Dona!" Elenar stamped her paw and fanned out her wings. "So long as you are a Deep Shadow, you are expected to follow the laws that I put forth!"

"I am NOT your minion!" Dona screamed, stomping her own paw. "I am the rightful SHADOW QUEEN!"

Dona reached up with her talons for her chest and pierced the fabric of her robes. The clothing unwound itself from around her body and rapidly shrank down into a little, shadowy ball. She then took said ball and smashed it down before Elenar, who was left stunned into silence. Dona then pointed a talon at her möbius sigils and snarled.

"I care not for your stupid, time-wasting procedures!" Dona continued. "I don't care if I lose the precious title of Deep Shadow! It was only a consolation prize that was offered to me by Urobos! But no longer!" She fanned out her wings and fell back onto her haunches. "I don't care how few dragons acknowledge my title! From this day forward, I am calling myself QUEEN DONA, as was owed to me from my moment of hatching!"

Elenar stammered something, which made the surrounding soldiers shift uncomfortably. Dona, meanwhile, blew shadowy smoke from her nostrils and rose to her feet as she made a proud strut toward the carriage.

"And my first act as Queen, is to leave this dangerous city to find shelter somewhere safer for my princess." Dona wagged her tail and flapped her wings in a petulant fashion. "Farewell, Elenar."

"FINE." Elenar said through gnashed fangs. "You want to be a queen of a dead kingdom so badly? Go ahead. I won't stop you. I only ever wanted to help Riven. But don't think for a second that I'll ever waste any of Warfang's recourses building a new kingdom elsewhere. If you're going to treat me like such a burden, then you're ON YOUR OWN."

Dona didn't have anything to say in her defense. In fact, she promptly opened the carriage door, stepped through it, and slammed it shut HARD. The high queen tapped her talons on the ground and gave a frustrated growl, before struggling to catch her breath.

"Erm…" Hontus tugged on his shoulder uneasily. "Should I… intervene?"

"No, no…" Elenar sighed again. She stepped up to the Guardian and gave a soft smile. "Just promise me that you'll take as much care of little Riven as you would my son."

"Mom, I can take care of myself." Rune said with a slight flush.

"Of course…" Elenar sighed again, but then focused on Hontus. "Please… just give me your word as a Guardian."

"Of course…" Hontus gave Elenar a proud salute. "You have my word, Your Majesty."

"Thank you…" Elenar bowed her head to Hontus, and then turned to give a small nuzzle to Rune's head. "Take care out there."

Rune grimaced, but allowed it this time; it would likely be the last he'd see of his mother for a long while.

Once the high queen was done with her goodbyes, she backed away and ordered her soldiers to make sure that the Glenhaven Caravan was safely out of Warfang's territory without being attacked by extremists. Meanwhile, Hontus and Rune stepped into one of the carriages, and all three of them took off to head down the road toward the southern gate. During the ride, Rune poked his head out of the carriage and looked back.

Warfang was disappearing on the northern horizon, just like it did every year he left for the south around this time. And yet no matter how many times he saw it, and despite the fact that he was heading south for his southern home… Rune still felt uneasy. He turned his head up toward The Nexus, as it floated above the Dragon Spire.

Rune could swear that sometimes he could see the dark storm-clouds that pelted Warfang with constant rain. And how nighttime over the city filled him with dread; sometimes it felt like Warfang was still in peril. It was, wasn't it? The Sons of Culmubrae were causing havoc and destruction. The extremists were trying to kill as many white dragons as they could. And somewhere out there… Bergan was plotting something. Rune just didn't know what.

All Rune could hope for, as he turned his head toward the south, was that the worst of his troubles were far behind him.

~~…~~

Greetings, friends and loved ones.

I don't really have a lot to say this time. Other than Rune finally being on his way south. Next chapter, we take a break from Warfang to go check in on The Glenhaven Gang! See you next week.

_Tenebra ecce Veritas_


	17. Act 2, Chapter 3

Glenhaven, the desert city.

A blue dragoness rumbled in her sleep. She shifted back and forth as the sun's rays made their way into her bedroom. As the dragoness slept, her mother walked into her bedroom. The older dragoness sighed as she placed a forepaw on her daughter's shoulder to shake her awake.

"Time to get up, sweetie." Seraph said with a smile.

After about a moment, Nellie grumbled and rose up out of bed. She gave a low yawn as she stepped onto the floor, her white fangs protruding slightly from her muzzle. The young dragoness blinked a few times to adjust to the light, before finally falling back onto her haunches.

"Good morning, Mom."

Nellie had grown into a dragoness of fair build. She was decidedly feminine and graceful as she fanned out her wings. Her horns had become thicker with age, and she let her mane grow longer. Granted, she never quite felt as pleasing to the eye as some other dragonesses of her age; maybe she just needed more growing to due.

Nellie did a quick look-around as she went to get her clothes. All of her sets of armor were lined up neatly; chest-plates, gauntlets, helms, horn-rings… just about every piece one needed to protect the vital areas. And while Hontus had made the armor-pieces in the forge, they used Nellie's schematics. She always felt so proud of herself when her dad brought one of her creations to life.

"Is Blank up yet?" Nellie asked.

"He just left, Nellie." Seraph answered. "He's gone to meet up with those friends of his; they're likely halfway to the palace by now."

"Why am I not surprised?" Nellie said with a laugh. She made her way over to her dresser to prepare for another day of studying at the palace.

"You know, Mom, I just don't get him." Nellie said as she reached for her satchel. "If he hates going to school, why does he always get up so early?"

"Blankridge has always been a morning person." Seraph replied. She walked up to help Nellie get her mane straightened out. "I remember back when you two hatched from your eggs: While your father and I were waiting for you two to hatch, we had decided to get some sleep. When we woke up, we were surprised to see that, not only had Blankridge already hatched, but he had managed to make it all the way across our chamber and was scratching at our door, trying to get out and explore the world."

"Sounds like him alright." Nellie giggled. She put on her satchel and made her way toward the door. "I guess I'll meet him at the palace."

"Okay Sweetie." Seraph replied.

Nellie had a few things left to put on to be ready for the day. She reached into a drawer on her dresser and pulled out a few pink bands. She then slipped two of them over her forepaws and tightened them so they wouldn't fall off. Two more bands went on her hind paws, and one more on her tail. Lastly came her favorite part: She pulled out a scrunchie and used it to tie her mane back in a ponytail to keep the hairs out of her face. She then pulled out a pair of pink goggles, which she unclipped to put it around her neck. They were her trusty new tools for keeping debris out of her eyes when she was drawing or working on schematics.

Nellie then spun in a quick circle to look herself over; she felt nice and pretty now. She just wished she had a boy or two to show off in front of.

With that flourish done, Nellie had a look at the portraits lined up on either side of her dresser. They were pictures of her family; her parents, Blankridge… and Rune.

One of the portraits was of Rune and Nellie after his fourteenth hatchday. Rune was standing tall and happy, with his foster siblings on either side of him. A number of Rune's scars were on full display. Nellie sighed; every time she looked at those, she remembered the grueling journey they all went on together with their friends. Times were simpler back before those days.

"See you soon, Rune." Nellie sighed.

It was funny to think that she was eighteen now. And yet, still living in her parents' lavish den. She still had a year or two of training at the palace to go, before she was finally ready for independent living. She didn't have any ideas for places to move into just yet; she was still saving up her funds while working at the local blacksmith forge run by her father. It was decent work, thanks to some training from Hontus during the colder months. But with Hontus off fetching Rune from Warfang, Nellie had to put her smith-training AND her job on hold. At least once Rune was in town again, there would be half a year to continue her training in smithy work… and another half a year she got to spend with Rune. But for now, all Nellie could do was wait for their arrival, and focus on her education.

After finally preparing herself, Nellie made her way through her family's home with a skip in her step. As she entered the living room, she found that various blue-and-green streamers were hung from wall to wall. Seraph was off to the side and in the middle of hanging up yet another streamer.

"Is all of this really necessary, Mom?" Nellie asked.

"Well, I want the place to look festive when your aunt arrives, Nellie." The adult dragoness replied. She tied a small knot above the left corner of the door. "And besides, there **is** a Holiday coming up: It only makes sense for there to be decorations hanging about."

"If you say so, Mom..." Nellie scrunched up her face.

Nellie barely knew her aunt Nymph; if they'd met before, then she didn't remember it. From what Nellie understood, Nymph was Seraph's older sister and the heiress to the old water dragon throne in Dante's Freezer. What Nymph did with her time after she stopped being a princess, Nellie couldn't say. She just hoped that this Nymph was an agreeable dragoness.

"Are you excited to see her, Mom?" Nellie asked.

"Of course I am." Seraph declared as she moved to the side. "It's been far too long… oh, can you help me with this other end, sweetie?"

"Sure…" Nellie stepped up to help her mother decorate the home. As she did so, she glanced over at the desk, and the fancy scroll lying atop it.

The scroll had arrived a few weeks ago. It was delivered by, curiously enough, a dragonfly. In the scroll, Nymph invited Seraph and her family to come to see her in Dante's Freezer for the Day of the Bonds. Seraph sent a message back with the dragonfly, saying how she wasn't in a position to leave Glenhaven. So,, Nymph asked if she and her family could come to visit Seraph instead. It wasn't long before the two dragonesses sent a string of scrolls back and forth, and decided on a date and time for Nymph and her family to arrive. Seraph was beside herself with giddiness ever since.

"Oh, I can't wait for you and Blankridge to see your uncle Hugo and cousin Rupert." Seraph said with a smile. "You haven't been with them since you and Blank were hatchlings."

"Well, I'm sure they're nice…" Nellie said uneasily. After finishing with the streamer, she went to walk toward the door, only for Seraph to step into the way. "Uh… excuse me, Mom, but I need to get going."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sweetie." Seraph responded with a slight blush.

The adult dragoness backed away from the door, grabbed the knob, and opened it for her daughter. The younger dragoness proceeded to head out, her skip returning.

"Thanks, Mom." Nellie stated. She spread her wings, and prepared to take off into flight.

"I'm heading off to school. Bye!"

"Have a good day at the palace, Nellie." Seraph called after her. "I'll see you and your brother later!"

"Okay!"

~~…~~

Glenhaven Palace was pretty the same as it always was: a massive and elegant structure atop a rock formation. Nellie flew toward the palace with a brisk pace; she was more used to the intense heat of the sun these days. Now she could take the time to gaze down at the streets below.

A large number of young dragons of various ages were lining up on the palace stoop, chatting and yelling amongst themselves as they entered the massive building. Most of the young dragons were of the light kind, as always. But some of the more recent students were dark dragons. Not all dark dragons stuck to just Warfang; some, who were more used to living as nomads, decided to remain in Glenhaven to find new lives. And they were all more than welcome, thanks to the open invitation from the Glenhaven Elders.

As most of the students rushed past to get inside the palace, a young earth dragoness stayed on the outer edge of the stoop. She sat on her haunches with her head held high, looking down only to greet a few students who said hello to her. Nellie sighed; it was her friend Emerald.

The granddaughter of the earth elder had come quite tall as she reached maturity. Emerald had kept her taste in high-class fashion; she wore expensive jewelry and silver-rimmed spectacles. A fine leather satchel covered her back, and a series of rings decorated her horns. She stood regally and beautifully in the morning sun… though the only thing that marred her perfection was the fact that her left eye was half-blind, and a scar ran around its edge.

Emerald was yawning by the time Nellie descended from the sky and came to a landing. Emerald shook her muzzle and rose onto her feet.

"There you are!" Emerald exclaimed. "I was about to pass out waiting for you."

"Sorry, Emmy." Nellie said as she walked around to Emerald's side. "I got delayed a bit helping my mom."

"Well, at least you're here now…" Emerald nearly yawned again but forced her muzzle shut. "Come on, let's head inside."

Nellie looked at Emerald in concern as she followed her friend toward the front doors. "Emmy, did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Barely." The earth dragoness grumbled. "That little brat kept me up with his crying again."

"Well, he **is** only a hatchling, you know." Nellie replied. "He can't help it."

"I know…" Emerald sighed.

Quite recently, Emerald's parents, the Guardians Jules and Mimet, had conceived another child. It was a lightning hatchling, who they named Ruby. And Emerald was having incredible difficulty adjusting to being an older sister.

"It's a wonder that I'm able to get any sleep at all." The green dragoness stammered. "I think I'm starting to get wrinkles under my eyes." She shook her tail with frustration. "Oh, if only that Urobos was still living as an alchemist around town…"

The water dragoness giggled again. "You're fine, Emerald."

"You're awfully happy today." Emerald raised an eye ridge. "What's gotten you so giddy?"

"Is it wrong for me to be?" Nellie asked. "Rune's going to be arriving in a few days, and just in time for the Day of the Bonds!"

"Oh, yeah." Emerald said. "Maybe he'll finally get a date this year."

"Wouldn't that be something?" Nellie chuckled. "I'm sure he won't have trouble."

"Probably not." Emerald nodded. "Lots of dragons are attracted to royalty. I should know."

The green dragoness spread her wings and took a dramatic pose. As soon as she did that, a few male students nearby gasped and looked upon her in awe. Emerald smirked and wagged her talon at the boys, making them sulk and walk away.

"You're aw awful tease, you know that?" Nellie smirked.

"What can I say? Even when I'm tired, I'm still a shining star." Emerald fluttered her eyes at no one in particular. "Unfortunately for the boys, I'm already-"

The first warning bell rang, making the two dragonesses gasp.

"The classes will be starting soon!" Emerald declared. "Let's continue our conversation inside!"

"Okay!" Nellie agreed. Immediately the two of them ran inside as fast as they could, joining in with all the other almost-tardy students in their haste.

As this happened, a third dragoness coming to a landing in the courtyard. She saw Nellie and Emerald slip inside the doors, and scowled. She'd been partially listening in on the tail end of their conversation and got a good look at the presumptuous little show Emerald put on for the drakes. The dragoness had scales like topaz, and strode forward to the doors with a sigh.

Roxanne had grown up into a thickly-built dragoness. Her mane was trimmed short, and her four teal horns were scratched and dented. Her uniform robes were stitched together in various places. Her satchel was made of brown leather, and her single bit of jewelry was a copper ring on her middle-left talon, adorned with an agate gem.

Roxanne strode into the palace gates with a calm walk and turned left down a hallway to head for her first class. She briefly saw Nellie and Emerald vanish around a corner as she walked, and she snorted in derision.

Once upon a time, Roxanne was friends with those dragonesses… or rather, was a friend of a friend. She had a crush on their mutual friend; Rune. Back then, Roxanne thought that Rune was a young dragon with mysterious powers. She grew to like him fast; she even had a crush on him. Rune was the only reason Roxanne was able to hang out with those other girls.

Oh, how times have changed. Rune was gone for half a year; living the life of a prince in a city far away. Without Rune around, Roxanne and the others drifted apart. Of course, it didn't help that Roxanne was responsible for the damage done to Emerald's eye on that journey they all took.

Roxanne gave another huff as she went off to her class. This was no time to think about the past. She needed to focus on her Business Ethics class; she had a lot of work to do before she could start running the family tavern.

_Focus, Roxanne…_ She told herself. _Don't let those bitches cloud your thoughts._

~~…~~

Nellie spent the next few hours attending her usual classes.

She and Emerald shared most of the same classes, such as Dragon History, Physical Combat training, Magical Studies Grade Five, and the occasional training session with one of the Dragon Elders. Sadly, the one class she was looking forward to, Smithy Training, had to be canceled. Many other students cheered in relief, of course, but Nellie was frustrated. And sure, she understood the reason that Elder Telus gave:

"Both of our Guardians of Fire, the Master Blacksmith AND the head scholar, have left for Warfang." Telus told the students a week ago. "We can't teach fire dragons without a fire dragon teacher!"

And that's how it was: Nellie had to wait for her father and Voden to return with Rune. In the meantime, Nellie focused on her efforts in her Guardianship program. Did she ever REALLY want to become a Guardian someday: She still wasn't sure yet. But there was no reason to let her marks slip into negatives and make her parents sad.

After the girls' Magical Studies class came to an end, Nellie and Emerald walked out into the hallway and blended in with the large crowd of students.

The young dragons of Glenhaven, those that were under the age of eighteen, made up at least a third of the draconic population of the city. As such, the Glenhaven Palace had over two dozen various classrooms on multiple sections in the massive mound of rock and earth that the palace stood upon. Furthermore, all the layers of the network of floors were built around the massive Arena that sat on the bottommost layer. To prevent students from getting lost, various signs were posted around the many hallways, instructing the young dragons, and non-dragon staff members, on where they were.

As Nellie and Emerald walked along, they chatted the whole way.

"So, you getting ready for the holiday, Emerald?" The blue dragoness queried. "Any plans?"

"Not quite yet." Emerald shrugged her shoulders. "Though I think I may ask around to see if anyone wants to go with me."

"Do you really need to do that?" She asked, suppressing a fit of laughter. "I'm sure a certain _someone_ would like to ask you out."

"Oh, I know that." Emerald replied, smiling. "But it wouldn't hurt to have more than one option available in case he doesn't work up the nerve to ask me."

"_You_ could always ask _him_, though."

The green dragoness sighed. "I'm not that kind of girl, Nellie."

"But what if somebody else asks him?" Nellie replied.

Emerald grimaced. "What makes you think that would happen?"

"Well..." Nellie smirked. "If you don't go for him first, I just might snatch him up for myself."

Emerald scrunched up her muzzle. "You wouldn't dare!"

"**You** may not be that kind of girl, but maybe **I am**." Nellie gave Emerald an evil grin. The blue dragoness gave a playful wink. Emerald blinked back a few times and then struggled not to have a grin of her own.

"Oh, you traitor!" Emerald declared with another dramatic flair. "My best friend, stealing my lover away!"

"Soon he'll be all mine!" Nellie flapped her wings and pushed out her chest to appear bigger.

Soon, the two dragonesses came to a stop and burst into laughter. Nellie leaned against a wall and took a sigh of relief.

"Okay, to be serious, most guys can't work up the nerve to ask out the Captain's daughter." Nellie said as she fell back onto her haunches. "You should consider dropping some well-timed hints to get him to realize you like him."

"Hmm, maybe…" Emerald scratched her chin. "But this gets me thinking: did you have anyone in mind to take as a date to the festival?"

Nellie's expression turned uneasy. Before she could reply, the sounds of a gathered crowd slowly rose up from down the hall. It grew louder and louder, and the dragons down the hall stepped out of the way of something.

"Well, how about that?" Emerald stood up tall. "Looks like he's on his way over now."

Nellie quietly offered a blessing to the ancestors that the conversation was halted.

Peering down the way, Nellie saw a small gang of dragons making their way down the hall. The head of the group was a teenaged fire dragon, who had a ridiculous grin on his face.

"What's up, everyone?" Blankridge asked as he walked down the way. He was backed up by dragons named Keith, Mary, and Marble.

Blankridge had grown quite athletic in build as the years had gone by. He'd taken to wearing a brown bandana over his dark blue mane, right between his bright red horns. He had an adventurous gleam in his eyes as he strode down the hallway. A thick, burlap satchel was worn on his back, and his limbs were covered in bandages from past scraps.

Keith was a lightning dragon, just a few months older thank Blankridge. His yellow hide was of an average build, while his light brown underbelly served as a stark contrast. His three thin, azure horns all curled upwards: One grew forwards from just above and between his sky-blue eyes, while the other two grew from just behind his eyes at about the same height as the first one. His golden mane was wildly kept and partially covered his left eye. There was also a tiny bit of stubble on his chin.

Mary was a fire dragoness, about fourteen years old. Her fiery red hide was perfectly complemented by her Bright yellow Underbelly, and she glistened like a wondrous flame when the light hit her scales. Her four golden horns bent like think stalks lightning on the back of her head, though this was contrasted by her grass green mane, which was worn in a long ponytail. She wore a few pieces of bronze jewelry on her talons and a pair of red ribbons on each of her horns.

The newest member of Blankridge's circle of friends was Marble, an earth dragon. He was rather short for an earth dragon. His scales were bright brown, while his underbelly was a richer, darker shade. He had a ragged red mane that had small chunks of dirt caught in it. His eyes were ocean-blue, and two short, dark grey horns grew from the sides of his head. Said horns curled backward and upwards a short distance. Marble wore a short, dusty, brown smith cape over his wings and a pair of metal gauntlets on each of his forepaws that went up to his elbows.

"Uh, excuse us, please." Marble said anxiously as he waded through the crowd. "We need to get through."

"Oh, learn to live a little, man." Blank teased.

"Yeah." Keith added as he smiled at a few dragonesses in the crowd. "It's not often that THIS happens to guys like us."

Mary forcefully cleared her throat to get the lightning dragon's attention.

"Or girls." Keith quickly added with a grimace. "This doesn't often happen to guys _or girls _like us."

"Much better." The fire dragoness snorted.

"Hey, look!" Blankridge declared, pointing past the crowd. "It's Sis and Emmy!"

"Emerald?" Marble asked, eyes wide.

"Let's go pay them a visit, shall we?" Blank declared, hastening his pace. "They probably haven't heard the news yet."

"Yeah..."

The other three dragons followed behind the orange dragon as he approached the water and earth dragonesses. The crowd followed afterward but kept a short distance.

"Hey, girls." Blank greeted when he finally stopped before them.

"Morning, guys." Nellie replied to the gang.

"Doing good today, Nell-bell?" Mary asked with a jump to the earth dragoness's side.

"I'm… just fine." Nellie gave a patient smile. Emerald, meanwhile, pointed her muzzle in the air. She would have started scowling at Blank's friends, but that was nipped in the bud when she spotted Marble sheepishly approach.

"Uh, Hi, Emmy." Marble said with a careful smile.

Emerald sighed in relief and smiled back. "Hey there."

Unlike most of the other dragons in Blankridge's gang, Emerald and Nellie knew Marble for much longer. When Nellie was signed up for smithy class, she learned that Marble was a student of Guardian Hontus. Marble also had a part-time job working as a squire for Captain Jules; that's how Marble new Emerald. Unfortunately, it was only in recent years when the two girls could really get to know Marble; he was sad to learn that they hardly knew anything about him. But they'd been working to change that nowadays.

"Did you girls here the latest gossip?" Keith asked Nellie and Emerald.

"Not really." Nellie answered. "What is it?"

"Word on the street is," Mary began, "That there's a new student arriving from the Fractured Hills today. Some kid of a big important group of people."

"Really?" Emerald queried.

"Most likely." The fire dragoness nodded. "There's a rumor floating around she's related to the King of Crossbolt... or something."

"I think she's supposed to be introduced in Dragon History." Blankridge said. "But that's not the biggest news of all…" A grin spread from ear to ear. "It's finally happened."

A similar grin appeared on Keith and Mary's faces, while Marble gave a more reserved smile. Nellie and Emerald exchanged uneasy glances, and then looked back at the orange drake.

"What's happened?" Emerald demanded.

"The Elders have finally decided…" Blankridge began shaking with delight. "To let us explore the ruins out to the southwest!"

"Oh…" Nellie blinked and gulped a bit. "Great… That's great."

Nellie didn't claim to know much about the ruins; they were only recently discovered… by Blankridge of all dragons. Most of the Guardians preferred not to bother investigating, so Blankridge begged the Elders night and day for weeks to let him check it out.

"I knew all that hard work would pay off!" Blankridge exclaimed. "I've been busting my arse in my Guardian apprentice program to convince them to let me go. And now I can finally explore outside of Glenhaven! Without having to worry about a chaperone, even!"

Blankridge gave an excited squeal and trotted in place like a show pony. Keith and Mary grimaced and backed away, while Marble just slumped down beside Emerald. Nellie snorted and stepped up to tap her brother on the shoulder.

"I'd just like to remind you that you still have classes today." She smirked. Blankridge's eyes shot wide, and he slumped back onto his haunches.

"Aww, why'd you have to go and remind me, Sis?" Blankridge pouted.

"Hey, look on the bright side, Blank." Keith patted the orange drake on the shoulder. "The new girl is going to show up in your next class, right?"

"Hmm, yeah…" Blankridge scratched his chin. Then his eyes lit up, and he smiled. "Hey, yeah, you're right! Let's go meet them!"

"Heh, it's not every day when Blank's eager to head for a classroom." Nellie smirked.

"Well, I can't resist a new student showing up." Blankridge shrugged. "Especially not one who's important enough to have rumors floating around about them!"

"If you say so." Nellie smirked.

Blankridge turned towards Keith and Marry. "I'll see you guys later after school. Make sure you've got all the supplies you need to hit the ruins!"

"Gotcha, Blank." They said in unison.

Blankridge immediately spun back around to face Marble. "You're coming too, right?"

"Uh… sure." The earth dragon nodded.

"Nice!" Blankridge declared. "This afternoon's gonna be GREAT!"

Blankridge practically ran down the hallway to head to Dragon History class. Nellie and Emerald just sighed and followed after him, with Marble following just behind them. Keith and Mary, on the other hand, went their separate ways. All the while, Nellie couldn't help but wonder about this new student.

~~…~~

Dragon History class was one of the more diverse classes in the palace. Because the subject wasn't one that could be restricted by a dragon's age or element, many young dragons of various elements and between the start and end of puberty attended it.

The classroom itself was arranged in a semicircular pattern, with the teacher's wooden desk sitting at the front of the chamber, and the students' desks arranged in rows around it, with each row a short distance higher up than the one preceding it. The walls were made of red stone, and at least three dozen torches kept the room illuminated on all sides. A series of chalkboards set behind the teacher's desk, most of which had a multitude of notes, diagrams, and other such things written on them with white chalk. Two metal doors stood on each side of the room, and each one had a glass window in it to reveal the hallway outside.

After filing into the room, the students had all taken their seats before a desk, and started goofing off: There was still some free time before the teacher arrived. Nellie, Blankridge, Emerald, and Marble all sat down within close proximity of each other on the right side of the classroom. Nellie relaxed into her seat and pulled out a scroll, a quill pen, and a hardcover book titled "A History of the dragon race: 1 N. A. through 99 N. A".

While Nellie was marginally interested in the book, she was more preoccupied with pulling out a slip of paper in one of her folders. Upon the paper were the drawing schematics for a suit of armor. The armor was worn around a teenaged dragon and consisted of a helmet, a chest plate, and gauntlets. Nellie got to work drawing in finer details around the edges of each piece of metal; her tongue lolled out of the side of her muzzle as she worked. Nellie couldn't help but want to do her best for this bit of armor. After all, the dragon on the paper was Rune… a doodled caricature of Rune, sure, but Rune nonetheless.

Nellie had been working on this drawing for about half a week. It was the start of a welcome back present she was preparing for her foster brother. Not the drawing itself, though; that was just the beginning of her blueprints. No, the real armor would be designed for his exact measurements… as soon as she knew what those measurements were.

Nellie smiled as she added a bit of detail to the gold rings on Rune's tail. She had a long way to go, but she was still satisfied with how things were going.

_It'll be the best armor I've ever made,_ Nellie thought as her tongue shifted to the other side of her maw. _Armor fit for a future king._

As the dragoness was about to bring her quill down to put the last touches on the rings on Rune's tail, a wad of paper suddenly struck her hard against the back of her head. She gasped in surprise and pain, dropping her quill in the process.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "Who did that?"

As Nellie looked around angrily, Blankridge reached down and picked up the paper with a grimace.

"**They** did it." Blankridge huffed as he pointed toward the other side of the classroom.

The blue dragoness rubbed her head while following her brother's talon, and then scowled when she saw them giggling amongst themselves.

"Of course." She said irritably.

Across the classroom were the forms of a trio Nellie knew all too well. It was Roxanne, and her two friends Vaun and Aaron.

Vaun was a water dragon, roughly Nellie's age. His build was lanky and slender, with an elongated tail. His scales were a rich blue, and his underbelly was reddish-brown. He had two diagonal, bright-brown horns that grew just above his dark green eyes, and his dark mane was neatly trimmed to stop short of his vest's collar.

In stark contrast, Aaron was a bulky earth dragon. His hide was dirt-brown, and his underbelly was grass green. He had four thick, yellow horns which all curled backward: two thinner ones sat above his yellow eyes, and two fatter ones were behind his eyes. His mane was messy and brown, with a few strands falling over his face.

Vaun and Aaron were Roxanne's two best friends, though both of them were on the poorer side of living. Vaun used to live in the Glenhaven Orphanage before he was adopted into a family of water dragon farmers when he was five years old. Aaron, on the other hand, was the oldest son of a pair of earth dragons who worked for Roxanne's parents in their tavern. The two boys seemed more like goons than friends, as they agreed with most of the things she said these days.

Nellie growled at the trio as they locked eyes with her.

"That's **real** mature, Roxanne." The water dragoness spat. "Throwing a chunk of paper at me. Wow."

"Only as immature as drawing doodles before class starts." Roxanne scoffed and wracked her talons on her desk.

"Oh, shut up." Blank snapped. "And Leave Nellie alone."

"Oh dear." Aaron declared, feigning astonishment. "It looks like Big Bad Blanky is protecting is precious sister again."

"Hey, don't call me that!" The orange dragon demanded. Vaun and Aaron chuckled again.

"Nice comeback, Blanky." Vaun grinned. "You'd think the son of a Guardian could afford some brain cells to come up with something original."

By this point, Emerald and Marble had become aware of what was happening. Emerald rolled her eyes and looked back to glare at the trio.

"What do you hope to accomplish with this childishness?" The green dragoness scolded. "Do you think we're all going to be impressed by your aim via pelting people with wads of paper?"

"Shut your trap, Rich Bitch!" Roxanne snapped. "You don't have the right to throw in your two billion cents' worth."

"Hey!" Marble exclaimed angrily. "Leave Emerald alone!"

Roxanne's two goons chuckled again. Aaron stood up tall and wracked his talons on his desk. "Yet another brainless chump who does whatever he can to make the rich girls happy."

"I'm not brainless!" Marble snapped.

"So you admit to being a chump?" Aaron winked. That was more than enough to make Marble seethe in anger.

"Seriously, why waste your time hanging around those bimbos?" Vaun asked. "You're not nearly as rich as they are. And besides, there are hundreds of girls around who don't think they're better than you."

"Hey, lay off him!" Blank shouted.

"And I'll kindly ask to NOT call me, or Nellie, a 'bimbo'." Emerald added, her anger growing.

"Oh please." Roxanne chided. "Like the size of your wallets makes you two higher authorities than us."

"Is that your one card?" Emerald asked with her snout held skyward. "Just going on and on about how much wealth our parents have?" She took off her spectacles and wiped them off with a cloth. "Honestly, Roxanne, you used to have such better insults when you were still our friend. I guess hanging out more with Vaun and Aaron has stunted your witty repartee."

Roxanne flinched. She then growled and gnashed her fangs. "Screw you!"

It wasn't much longer before the two groups would rise from their desks and get up close and personal for an argument. But that was nipped in the bud rather quickly when the door to the classroom was pushed open. Everyone gasped as an icy figure made his way into the room.

"Settle down, class." The ice dragon ordered. "Take your seats."

Immediately both groups gasped and fell silent at their desks. Nellie hurriedly hid her schematics beneath her textbook and sat down sheepishly.

"G-Good morning, Guardian Zecht."

Zecht made his way forward toward his desk. And following behind him was a young pink-hided dragoness.

Zecht was roughly in his late thirties. As an ice dragon, his build was slender and athletic. His mane of ocean blue hair was shaved to resemble that of a rooster's feathers, and his four horns resembled icicles. His eyes were a dazzling orange, and his underbelly was a light shade of blue. His armor resembled pieces of ice, which sparkled in the light as he walked forward. He had two brown satchels affixed to his back, out of which poked various items require to teach the class.

Zecht had the pink dragoness stop and wait by his side as he sat down at his desk.

The dragoness looked about twelve years old. Her underbelly was a lighter shade of pink than her scales, and her wing membranes were a matching hue. Her eyes were royal blue, and her thick yet short yellow horns curled backward and sideways past her head. Her flowing, purple mane fell all the way down to her torso and had a few gold beads braided into it. A small, gold-studded necklace hung around the girl's neck, with a small gemstone emblazoned in the center. The dragoness struggled not to lose her balance, due to the large silver-laced satchel she wore. And yet despite the obvious wait issues, she seemed more than happy to be here; her eyes darted all around to take in every bit of space, and each face of the students.

"Good afternoon, class." Zecht said with a patient smile.

"Good afternoon, Sir Guardian." The young dragons responded in unison.

"Today, I'd like to introduce the newest student in our class." Zecht declared. He extended a wing toward the pink dragoness. "Class, this is Ember, the niece of King Tintreon of Crossbolt. She has been transferred to our school to complete her education at the lightning king's request." Zecht looked back at the students. "Now class, even though she's of above-average familial roots, I urge the lot of you to treat her as you would any other student; with kindness, courtesy, and RESPECT."

Nellie leaned back curiously as she looked at the delighted expression on the pink dragoness's face. Zecht pulled a couple of textbooks out of his satchel and passed them onto Ember's back.

"These are the books you'll need for the class." He said happily.

"Do I have to read them all at once?" The dragoness asked curiously.

"Not at all." Zecht laughed. "You'll get the hang of it as time goes on: I promise."

"Alrighty!" Ember chirped. "Thank you, Mr. Zecht."

"You're welcome, dear." Zecht pointed towards a few empty seats in the back of the classroom. "Go ahead and pick out a spot, Ember."

"Okay." The pink dragoness walked towards the back of the room, while the Guardian walked around his desk to begin the lesson.

"Alright, class. Take out your copies of _A History of the Dragon Race _and turn to page one hundred and six..."

As most of the students prepared for the lesson, Ember sat down at an empty desk. By sheer chance, the desk she chose was directly next to Nellie. Ember shrank down in her seat, hoping not to attract too much attention from the other students. Nellie frowned in pity; she scooted a bit slower to whisper to her.

"Hello." Nellie said with a smile.

"Hi." Ember replied. She looked over her two textbooks and pouted. "Uh, do you happen to know which of these books is the right one…. Uh…?"

"I'm Nellie." The blue dragoness replied. "and it's the large one with the gold trim."

"Oh." Ember put away her smaller textbook and opened the other one to the specified page. "Thank, Nellie."

"You're welcome, Ember." Nellie nodded.

~~…~~

After the history class came to an end, the lunch period started.

While most of the students took off in different directions, Nellie, Emerald, Ember, Blankridge, and Marble all gathered together outside of the classroom. Since Ember didn't know anyone else, she decided to follow after the blue dragoness, who didn't mind at all.

After Nellie introduced the pink girl to the others, Marble sheepishly turned towards Emerald.

"Hey, Emerald?" Marble asked shyly.

"Yes, Marble?" The dragoness queried with a knowing smirk. "What is it?"

The male earth dragon could feel his face flushing with embarrassment as he tried to speak. "Well... I was wondering... if you're not busy on the Day of the-."

Blankridge grabbed Marble by the cape, nearly pulling him off-balance.

"Marble and I need to get ready for our Music class." The orange drake declared. "After that, we'll need all the time we can spare to make sure we're good and ready for the trip to the ruins!" He tugged on the cape again. "Come along, dude."

"But, I.. uh..." Marble stuttered. "There's something I wanted to ask Emmy..."

"You can ask her later!" Blank snapped. "Come on! We've got to work to do!"

"But..." Despite Marble's protests, Blankridge practically dragged him away. "Blank, let go of me!"

"Bye, girls!" Blankridge shouted back to them.

As Blankridge and Marble vanished down the hall, Emerald leaned against the wall and snorted in derision. Nellie, however, couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"I swear, Blank is getting me back for all the times I made him come with me somewhere…" Emerald sighed. "If only he'd never found out about Marble's crush on me."

"Well, I'm gonna head for the cafeteria for a bite to eat." Emerald said. "You two wanna come?"

"Uh, I don't know..." Ember stated. "I don't really know my way around this palace very well."

"I can show you around, if you want." Nellie suggested.

"That sounds good." The pink dragoness decided. "Sure, I'll do that."

"Okay then. You don't mind, do you Emmy?"

"Of course not." Emerald replied. "I'll see you two later. Bye."

"By, Emerald."

As the earth dragoness walked towards a flight of stairs that led towards the floor the cafeteria sat on, Nellie turned back toward Ember and fluttered her wings. "Okay, follow me."

For the majority of the one hour lunch period, Nellie showed Ember around the palace's infrastructure. The blue dragoness pointed out how each of the layers was built in a circle-like pattern, and how there were stairways next to most of the side passageways.

But as Nellie was talking, a small scroll slipped out of the side of her satchel and fell onto the floor. Ember noticed this, and picked it up.

"Hey, you dropped something." She stated as she picked it up.

"Huh?" When the water dragoness saw the scroll, she gasped in alarm. "Wait! Don't look at it!"

Nellie moved to snatch the scroll away hurriedly, but just before she did so, Ember spotted the words at the top.

"Prince Rune?" Ember repeated curiously.

"Uh… Don't worry about it." Nellie blushed as she hurriedly put the scroll away in her satchel. "It's, uh… nothing important. Not in the slightest."

"Rune..." The pink dragoness stated, her expression clearly racked in thought. "You know, I've met a boy name Rune once or twice..."

Nellie's eyes went wide. "You have?"

"Uh-huh." Ember replied, nodding. "A black dragon named Rune once saved me from a bunch of monsters about four years ago."

Nellie's jaw practically hit the floor. "Did this happen to happen back in Crossbolt?"

"Yeah." Ember nodded. The pink dragoness took a moment to explain the events that took place four years prior when horrible monsters attacked her kingdom. Nellie fell back onto her haunches in amazement.

The blue dragoness's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Did... Did he happen to have a blue hourglass on both of his shoulders and a set of crossed möbius signs on either flank?"

"I think so." The Ember nodded. "He's the son of-"The pink dragoness looked at Nellie in shock. Nellie was perplexed as well.

"How do you know Prince Rune?" They both shouted in unison. There was a long, awkward pause for a moment.

"Okay..." Nellie eventually stated. "Clearly, we both have some explaining to do..."

The two girls spent the next several minutes walking down the hallways, talking about how they both knew the black dragon. Nellie explained that Rune grew up in Glenhaven for several years as an adopted member of her family before he ran away from home on a quest to revive his mother

Ember talked about how Rune, in the guise as a fire dragon, saved her life when her home in the Fractured Hills when it was attacked by black-hided monsters called Crepsculi.

"What are the odds..." The water dragoness said with a surprised smile. "I never imagined running into someone else who kept Rune's secret."

"Yeah." Ember agreed. "Small world..."

Eventually, the two girls arrived at a female restroom.

The walls and floors were made with white tiles, while the doors and walls of the restroom stalls were made of green metal. A line of marble sinks was lined up next to the doorway, and a massive mirror ran along the same wall as the sinks.

Nellie took a moment to use a restroom stall and then approached the sinks. She talked about a few more details of what happened on the adventure her friends all experienced together, and how Rune ultimately got his mother back.

"Ever since those days, Rune's been spending part of the year living with his family in Warfang." Nellie said. "But he often comes back to Glenhaven as well when he can."

"And it's been that way for four years?" Ember asked.

"Yeah." Nellie nodded. "He'll always be family to us."

"Aww…" Ember smiled and wagged her tail. "That's so sweet, Nellie." 

"Yeah, real sweet and sappy to sure…" An irritated voice said from behind. Nellie groaned; she didn't want to turn around, but she knew that the dragoness would do something nasty if she didn't. So, Nellie spun around and faced Roxanne, who had just stepped out of one of the metal stalls in the back of the room and approached a line of sinks near the front.

"What are you doing here, Roxanne?" Nellie demanded.

"It's a RESTROOM. Put two and two together, dumbass." Roxanne snorted as she washed off her forepaws. "But by the ancestors, after listening to your mushy-gushy version of what happened back then… I might just have to use the toilet all over again."

A low growl escaped Nellie's throat, while Ember looked on in confusion. "Who're you?"

"Who am I?" The yellow dragoness snorted. "So you really don't remember me?"

"Remember you?" Ember tilted her head. Roxanne groaned and stepped a bit closer.

"It's Roxanne." She declared. "You know, the lightning dragoness who was traveling with Prince Rune? The fifth member of the gang of friends?" She scowled at Nellie. "I should have figured as much, considering Nellie neglected to mention MY NAME."

"Well maybe it would be easier to tell her that you were one of our friends, if you didn't turn traitor on us." Nellie snapped.

"Turn traitor?" Roxanne repeated irritably. "Since when is having your heart broken considered turning traitor?!"

"Heart broken?" Ember asked in confusion. Nellie sighed and shook her head.

"When we were younger, Roxanne had a crush on Rune." Nellie said. "But Rune said he just wanted to be friends. And Roxanne didn't take it well." Nellie glanced at the yellow dragoness with a sneer. "And she's been taking it out on the rest of us ever since."

Roxanne growled at Nellie but then took a deep breath.

"Why don't we tell Ember here about some the juicer details of our adventure?" Roxanne grinned. "How about the part where that hoity-toity Emerald kept giving me shit left and right no matter where we went?"

"Don't go there, Roxanne." Nellie snapped. "Unless you want me to bring up how you blasted Emerald in the FACE, leaving her scarred for life."

Roxanne growled, and Nellie growled back. Ember looked between the two dragonesses and sheepishly backed away. When Nellie realized this, she gulped and fell back onto her haunches.

"Damnit, I'm sorry, Ember." She frowned. "You're a new student; you shouldn't have to get caught in the middle of this."

"Hmph, I'll give you that…" Roxanne tilted her snout in the air. "Besides, I've got better things to do than waste my time on an inbred noble…" She made to leave the restroom, but then looked back at Ember. "If you ever want to have some REAL friends, come find me and my guys. Nellie and her gang aren't worth your time."

And with that, Roxanne left the restroom. Nellie sighed in contempt, while Ember looked on at the doorway.

"Again, I'm really sorry about all of that." Nellie frowned. "No doubt you'll be seeing a lot more of that kind of confrontation if you hang out around my brother and me."

"I'll… keep that in mind." Ember grimaced.

"Well, let's get going…" Nellie walked toward the doorway. "I need to show you to your next class."

Ember sighed as she followed Nellie out of the restroom; they hoped that they didn't run into Roxanne again in the next classes.

~~…~~

Eventually, the school day came to an end.

The many students of the palace took off for flight to head home. Nellie was hoping for some time to stop and talk to Blankridge about preparing to greet their Aunt Nymph and their family. But alas, Blankridge and his gang of friends had already left for their big adventure to the desert ruins. Once again, Marble was dragged off before he had a chance to speak to Emerald.

_I guess I'll just have to wait until he gets back,_ Nellie sighed. _I just hope that he and the gang are safe and sound out in those ruins._

Emerald just sighed as she stood tall. Nellie came to stand beside her, while Ember emerged to stand behind the two of them. She was followed by, to Nellie's surprise, Captain Jules. Nellie and Emerald turned to look up curiously as Jules came to a stop before them.

There was a frustrated look in Jules's eyes as he struggled to stand tall in his armor. He had a disheveled bit of stubble on his chin, and his horns were slightly dented. He tapped his talons as he looked down at Ember, who sat on her haunches and looked up at the Guardian uneasily.

"Alright, we're out…" Jules snorted. "Try to keep yourself out of trouble, Ember."

"Uh… Okay, Mr. Guardian." Ember cautiously nodded her head.

"What's going on, Dad?" Emerald looked up at the captain and bit her lower lip. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine…" Jules gave another snort. "The Elders saw fit to assign me as Ember's bodyguard while she's staying in Glenhaven. She's the niece of the Lightning King, so Mother saw it fitting to have me get the _honor_ of keeping an eye on her."

"I won't cause any trouble, I swear." Ember frowned.

Nellie looked between the pink dragoness and the captain and furrowed her brow curiously. "Why would you think someone like her would cause trouble?" 

"Speculation." Jules declared. "Suffice it to say that Ember was quite the pawful at her old school in Crossbolt if Tintreon's word is to be believed."

Ember flushed with embarrassment and looked away. Nellie frowned at that; she didn't seem like much trouble to her.

"Is Ember going to be staying with us at home, Dad?" Emerald asked with a tilted head.

"No." Ember shook her head. "The elders were nice enough to assign me a bedroom here at the palace." She twiddled her little talons. "But I don't exactly want to stay cooped up in there all day."

"Hence why we're out here." Jules grumbled. "I need to keep eyes on our guest here until we're sure she can be trusted to explore Glenhaven on her own."

Ember sighed and wagged her tail in disappointment. Nellie frowned; she could sympathize with wanting a bit of freedom. And that's when the spark of an idea came to the blue dragoness.

"How about Emerald and I keep an eye on her for a while, Captain?" Nellie asked.

"Eh?" Jules raised an eye ridge.

"Why not?" Nellie smiled. "Emmy and I are trusted apprentices, right? Surely we could take a burden off your back by escorting our guest around our fair city."

Ember frowned. "I'm not a burden."

"She didn't mean it like that, Ember." Emerald shook her head. She then focused on her father's eyes. "But as Nellie said, we'd gladly help you out, Dad. That'll free you up for one of your patrols… or for going to see how Mom is doing with Ruby."

"Hmm…" Jules scratched his chin. "You know what? You girls make an excellent point." He turned toward Ember and stamped his foot. "You can spend the afternoon hours with my daughter and her friend. Just make sure you're back at the Palace in time for Lady Attonita to collect you. Supper is at eight, little one."

"I'm not little, either." Ember pouted and brushed her mane out of her eyes. Jules wasn't phased by her protest, though, as he immediately turned toward the stairway to make his way down the long path toward the city streets.

"You girls be safe today!" Jules called over his shoulder.

"See you later, Dad!" Emerald called after the captain. Once he was finally out of earshot, Emerald sighed and fell back onto her own haunches. "So… where do we take our guest?"

"Well, that depends." Nellie answered. "What places would you like to see, Ember?" She tapped her talons and smiled again. "There are lots of places to check out."

"I don't really know the area all that well." The pink dragoness sighed. "So, pick whatever spot you might like to start with."

"Would you like to see the Glenhaven Grand Library?" Emerald suggested.

"Uh, okay." Ember answered with a nod. "Sure."

"Okay, let's go." Nellie exclaimed. She and Emerald spread their wings and took off into the sky, with Ember following close behind them.

~~…~~

The Library was as massive and magnificent as it had always been. The interior of the Library was large and spacious, with most of the floors having exposed areas for dragons to fly up to them. There was also a large spiral staircase connecting all of these floors near the back, so that non-dragons may traverse them. Each of the Library's floors was covered with a fine red carpet, while the countless bookshelves were constructed of hardwood.

Just like always, the librarian Jonas and his cheetah assistant sat behind the Library's front desk. The middle-aged drake hadn't changed much either, much to Nellie's discomfort; she'd hope that he'd be nicer to dragons who had visited his library for so long as he got older.

As the girls entered the library, the topaz dragon eyed them suspiciously. Ember hid behind the other two girls out of fear.

"Uh, hello, sir." Nellie said shyly.

"You two again." He stated apathetically. "And I see you've brought a friend along, too."

"Uh, yes..." Emerald stated. "Her name is Ember. She's a transfer student from-"

"I don't care where she's from." Jonas interrupted. "As long as she doesn't cause a ruckus in my Library, She's perfectly welcome. But I don't want her breaking ANY of the Library's rules and regulations, which can be easily found on the front wall of each of the Library's floors."

The fat dragon eyed the pink dragoness, who flinched. "Do I make myself clear, young lady?"

"Y... Yes, Sir." Ember mumbled.

"Good." Jonas stated. He sighed, and then spoke again, his voice sounding halfhearted.

"Any child may obtain a children's Library card if they provide five copper coins as payment and the express permission provided by a parent and/or Guardian. Regulations on the process of checking out books, tomes, and other such items can be found at all active helpdesks."

"Uh... okay. Thank you, sir."

The three dragons turned to fly up to another section of the library, while Jonas continued enjoying his quiet solitude.

For the next couple of hours, Emerald showed Ember around the Library, while Nellie went off to explore on her own. During this time, she stopped by a small table on the far side of the Fourth Floor Nonfiction section.

This was the "usual spot": The spot where Rune and Nellie would hang out around in the most during their visits to the Library.

Nellie could recall countless times where the two young dragons would just sit there, sometimes talking about certain topics, but mostly just sitting quietly and reading. Of all these times, the blue dragoness held one above all others. One she'd never forget.

~~…~~

It was about a year ago.

Rune and Nellie were sitting at the wooden table, as always. The black dragon was reading from a large, thick tome emblazoned with a Purple dragon on the front cover. It was entitled "The Chronicles of Lord Spyro". The dragoness was sitting just across from Rune, a bored expression on her face as she listened to the male.

"Say, Nellie," He began, "Did you know that, when Lord Spyro was only a young dragon, he and his best friend, a yellow dragonfly name Sparx, once saved a tribe of Llamas called the Atlawa from being enslaved by the Dark Master's Ape forces and defeated a massive Stone Sentinel?"

"No." Nellie replied apathetically. "I can honestly say I didn't know that."

"And that's not all." Rune continued, not picking up on the dragoness's tone. "After freeing the Ice Guardian Cyril from imprisonment, the Atlawa wanted to worship Spyro and Sparx as gods. The dragonfly wanted to go along with it, but Spyro refused."

"You don't say." Nellie mumbled, completely uncaring.

Rune spent a moment to look over the many pages of the tome, a smile of amazement on his face.

"This book is incredible." He declared. "I had no idea Lord Spyro did so much. This book goes on for over seven hundred pages."

The blue dragoness, however, was not amused. "You are such a nerd."

"Huh?" Rune asked, taken aback. "What do you mean?"

Nellie got up from the table and started walking around it.

"Can't we do something else for once, Rune?" She complained. "We come to this same spot almost every single day."

"Well, I like it." The black dragon replied. "It's quiet. And not many people show up here to bother us."

"But it's so boring." Nellie stated, frowning. "I feel like we're going to grow old and die here."

Rune frowned for a moment upon hearing this but then got an idea. He set the book down and grinned slightly.

"Well, I don't know about growing old and dying here," He said, getting up from the table. "But I've got an idea for something that's a change of pace."

"What is it, Rune?" Nellie wondered.

Rune did something… _different _in that moment. Something that caught Nellie off-guard. She shut her eyes, and let herself skip over it. It was so sudden; something she never expected from the black dragon prince. She rested against a bookshelf, her face flushed red. What had happened.

"Uh…" Rune gulped and backed up. "I don't know what came over me…" He stepped back and grimaced. "I… I'm sorry, Nellie."

Nellie didn't get mad at him for it… she just couldn't. By all accounts, it was uncalled for. So, why did she like it? Why did they never speak of it again? Why did she let Rune pretend it never happened… when she wanted it to happen again?

~~…~~

Nellie eventually snapped back to reality and sighed. She flapped her wings and glided down to the ground floor of the library.

Emerald had just checked out a few books, and Ember was helping her carry them. Nellie came to a landing nearby and approached the two girls.

"You ready to leave?" She asked.

"Uh-huh." Emerald replied. "I checked out a few Romance novels for Ember since she doesn't have her own card yet."

"Thanks again for that, Emmy!" Ember exclaimed happily.

Upon hearing this, Jonas cleared his throat loudly, making the pink dragoness jump.

"Please keep quiet in the library at all times." The overweight dragon sneered.

"Sorry..." Ember muttered. Emerald and Nellie chuckled lowly at this.

"Don't get overworked, Ember." The green dragoness reassured. "Everyone makes that mistake every once in a while."

"Not as often as Blank, though." Nellie commented.

The two older girls chuckled again, while Ember looked on confused.

"In any case," Emerald eventually stated calmly, "I think it's about time we take Ember to see a few more of the sights and sounds of Glenhaven. We've still got some time before eight."

"What did you have in mind next?" Ember asked.

"Well, there's this very nice prairie where some younglings like to chase sheep around." 

"Ooh…" Ember's eyes widened. "You guys have SHEEP? Back home I had to settle for goats."

"Well, then you're in for a great time." Emerald snickered as she stood up. "Let's go, girls."

"Okay." The other two said in unison.

As the three dragonesses left the library, Nellie turned and glanced up at the fourth floor. She sighed in satisfaction.

_Maybe growing old and dying up there wouldn't be so bad,_ she thought. _As long as I'm with him..._

And with that, she turned and left the library.

~~…~~

Greetings, friends, and loved ones.

It's oddly refreshing stepping back into the point of view of the Glenhaven Gang. They've changed a bit as they've grown up, and some of them have even begun to express romantic interests. There's also some old (albeit minor) faces joining the old gang in the spotlight. Sadly, Roxanne isn't on the best of terms with Nellie anymore. It's a shame how things change over time, isn't it?

Oh, but we're not done with the Glenhaven Gang just yet! Tune in next week, to see just what happens on Blankridge's little expedition! Stay tuned!

Tenebra ecce Veritas.


	18. Act 2, Chapter 4

The desert winds blew a bit harsher than usual today. Sand blew against the faces of the young dragons as they flew through the air. But Blankridge wasn't deterred; he just beat his wings harder and stayed at the lead of the group. Keith was to the left behind him, with Mary opposite him. And Marble flew at the very back. Blankridge wasn't about to give any implications that he couldn't handle being the leader of a group for the very first time.

"How long until we-?!" Marble started to ask until sand flew into his maw. The others snorted in amusement as the brown drake spat and gagged. "…get there"

"Can't you see the ruins from where we are?!" Blankridge asked; he wore a scarf over his muzzle to keep the sand out. "We're almost there."

"Yeah, keep your wings on, Marble." Keith said with a forepaw over his muzzle. "It won't be long."

After all this time, he was finally off on a big adventure again. Sure, it wasn't nearly as far from home as the Well of Souls was, but any place outside of Glenhaven was still unexplored territory to Blankridge. And those desert ruins were the best place to start that he could hope for. It was only about an hour's flight to the southeast of Glenhaven; Blank's mom wouldn't have to nag him about leaving home for too long. Plus, he had a good feeling that if anything was worth searching for, then the desert ruins would house plenty of them.

The ruins weren't like much of anything Blankridge had seen before on his last big adventure. There was a multitude of stone buildings; a lot of them were partially submerged into the sands at an angle. There were collapsed bridges that connected many of the buildings, while staircases and broken mechanisms of unknown origins were scattered around.

Blankridge decided to lead his friends to a swift landing in the center of the ruins, right before the largest building of all. It was half the size of Glenhaven Palace, and the exterior was made up of a series of stone columns that held the roof aloft… or rather, they used to, as it seemed like something had smashed through the roof ages ago. The front of the ruins resembled a dragon skull that wore a metal helmet; its jaws were wide open, with most of the stone fangs shattered in half. Something faint and tiny glowed deep within the interior of the skull's eye sockets; something that Blankridge was eager to get his forepaws on if he could.

"Are we sure that this is the place?" Marble asked uneasily.

"How many other desert ruins have you heard about, Marble?" Keith snorted.

"Not many…" The brown dragon grimaced and pressed his talons together. "Still, I'm not liking the looks of that skull."

Blankridge just sighed; Marble was reliable when it came to forging things, but he tended to be a bit uneasy around dangerous places. Perhaps for most dragons that were normal. Still, the orange drake flapped his wings and stepped over to Marble to drape one wing over his back.

"Don't worry, bud!" Blankridge exclaimed. He took a dramatic pose and stamped the ground heroically. "As long as we're all in this together, then nothing's going to mess with you!"

"If you say so…" Marble grimaced. Blankridge frowned a bit; he was hoping he could inspire some confidence in his earthly friend.

"Say Blank," Mary asked as she looked his way. "Is there any reason, in particular, you brought us to this part of the ruins?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Blankridge asked as he turned around.

"You just attracted to the big, scary-looking building with a FACE?" Keith smirked.

"No, no, no… okay, maybe that part's true." Blankridge snorted. "But let's stop and think for a minute: These ruins have sat out here for ages; long before Glenhaven was even built, right?"

"Yeah." His three friends replied.

"Naturally dragons have come to explore these ruins before…" Blankridge looked all around at the other buildings. "There's definitely a chance that somebody's come along and inspected each and every corner of this area. That's how the Elders knew about them."

"So, you wanted to explore a place that's already been explored?" Marble asked as he tilted his head. "Why, Blank?"

"Because what if there's something they missed?" Blankridge snapped his talons. "And what if it's in the biggest, scariest-looking area?" He dug his talons into the dirt and shook his limbs wildly. "There's a reason that this place is around, and yet nobody in Glenhaven's figured it out. Not even Spyro and Cynder could figure out why it's here..." A big grin spread across Blankridge's face. "And that's where WE come in, baby! We're going to solve the mystery of the desert ruins!"

The others exchanged curious glances. Blankridge did his best to hold his grin despite the awkward silence in the air; maybe he needed more practice giving inspiring speeches.

"Well, we're not going to be solving any mysteries just standing around out here." Blankridge declared. He opened his satchel and pulled out a torch designed for dragons; it had a grip for his muzzle to bite into, and bent at an angle for the fire. He set it alight and picked it up in his maw.

"Let's go, gang!" He shouted around the torch as he trotted forward. Mary soon started up her own torch and followed after him. Marble, however, just gazed up with a grumble.

"I don't like this place, Keith." He said to the lightning drake. "I feel like we shouldn't be here."

"Hey, if the Elders gave Blank their permission, then there's nothing to worry about." Keith declared. He patted Marble on the back and urged him forward. "Come on, guy."

Blankridge and his friends passed through the parted jaws of the dragon skull and ventured down a flight of stairs. Blankridge and Mary kept their torches burning bright as they led the way. Marble walked at the back with Keith as the pair looked around at the interior of the ruins.

Much of what they saw was just about as much as Blankridge expected; massive stone rooms with tiled floors. Some doorways designed for adult dragons were here and there, along with platforms and walkways for creatures as small as moles. There were signs that other visitors had passed through the rooms: the floors were swept clean, and several lantern-stands were installed along the walls of every room. If there were any valuables to be found, they'd been found ages ago.

_The only thing the last adventurers left behind… is sand_. Blankridge snorted.

Eventually, Blankridge came to a stop in a small room full of murals and sat on his haunches with a grumble. He put his torch down and reached into his satchel to pull out a metal flask. He uncorked the flask and gave himself a swift chug of water; adventurers needed to stay hydrated, after all. But as the cool water splashed down his throat, he couldn't help but feel unease; they'd been exploring around for the better part of an hour and had found nothing out of the ordinary. Just a bunch of old murals, dust, scattered rocks, dust, markings from other adventurers… and as he was oh-so-pleased to find in his bandana, MORE DUST! How could Blankridge's first adventure as a leader have such a lame start?

As Blankridge was relaxing, Keith, Mary, and Marble made their way over to him. The fire and lightning dragons sat down to drink from their own flasks, while Marble continued to walk around and look at the walls.

"Still confident that we're going to have a great adventure today, bud?" Keith asked as he nudged Blankridge in the shoulder. Blankridge just sighed and closed his flask without looking at him.

"I think I'm actually starting to come around about this whole adventure…" Marble said as he came to a stop beneath a mural of some fancy dragoness. "Look at the intricacies of this artwork. You can make out each individual scale! Isn't it awesome?"

"I guess…" Mary shrugged.

"I wish I had some means of recording everything I saw here…" Marble said. His eyes lit up, and he looked back at the others. "Hey, that gives me an idea." He spun around and smiled. "Have you guys ever noticed that, when light from an object goes through a small hole in a box or a room, the image looks upside-down on the other side when projected on the back wall?"

"Huh?" Keith blinked in confusion.

"I might be generalizing it a bit…" Marble shrugged. He sat back on his haunches and held his forepaws close together to form a circle over one of his eyes. "What I was just thinking is: what if someone figured out a way to keep a permanent copy of the projected light? Maybe that could be used to make memories of murals and other things without having to painstakingly paint them."

Blankridge held a dumbfounded look. He then turned toward Keith and Mary for some hope of explanation, but they were just as taken aback as he was. They then all looked at Marble, who frowned and put his forepaws down.

"Uh… maybe I should take the time to write down what I mean when we get back home." Marble chuckled awkwardly and rubbed his head with a thumb-talon.

"Sure, whatever…" Blankridge sighed and stood up onto all fours. He grasped his flask and carefully walked around to gaze in frustration at the murals. "But that doesn't change the fact that something's not right."

"I know that what I'm saying sounds odd," Marble frowned, "But-"

"No, not your image-light-copy… thing." Blankridge snorted. He fanned out his wings. "I'm talking about all of THIS."

"What do you mean, Blank?" Keith asked.

"There has to be more to this…" Blankridge said with a sneer. "You don't carve a massive dragon skull out of stone, stick it on the front, and have it mean NOTHING."

"Maybe it's just for a decoration?" Mary asked. "I mean, architects have enjoyed building fancy towers and spires with lots of weird ornamental things. Maybe that skull up front is just one of those."

"But that doesn't make sense!" Blankridge declared. "I've done some reading up on a lot of the fancy ruins that Spyro used to explore, and I can tell you plain as day that you don't put a SKULL on something like a cute decoration." He spun around. "They've been on fortresses deep in the ancient grove, hidden in secret bunkers beneath fiery volcanoes… and most memorably? The original WELL OF SOULS." He stamped his paw. "All of them where ominous, morbid places where bad stuff went down. So if there's a SKULL on the front of these ruins, then that means something bad happened here, too!"

"Blank, take it easy." Keith frowned. "You're going to get yourself worked up over nothing."

But Blankridge didn't feel like taking it easy. He just looked around at all the murals and the fancy figures that gazed down at him. They were so scenic, so flowery… so completely unrelated to the ominous SKULL on the front of the building. They were so out of place, it was like they were mocking him. Poking fun at his thirst for adventure and solving mysteries!

Blankridge growled up at the nearest mural; the one Marble was marveling at. The orange drake gripped his flask hard, flapped his wings, and tossed it at the mural as hard as he could.

_Take that!_ Blankridge hissed.

**CRACK**

As the flask fell down to the floor, Blankridge noticed that part of the mural was gone… and in its place, a dark void. He blinked a few times, making sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Blank!" Marble shouted. "You just broke a piece of history!"

Blankridge ignored the earth dragon and stepped up to the mural. It was definitely some kind of blackness in the hole he made. On a whim, he picked up his flask, hovered up to the spot on the wall, and proceeded to bash in more of the mural. Could it be?

"Blank, stop!" Marble stamped his foot. The earth drake ran up to grab him, but Keith got in the way. "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Calm down, guy!" Keith insisted. "He might be on to something!"

Blankridge kept bashing in the mural, making the hole bigger and bigger until… the rest of the mural broke away! Blankridge coughed as dust flew into the air; he landed on the ground and gagged for a moment. When he looked up, the mural was in a big pile of rubble on the floor… before the start of a long staircase leading down into the depths.

"Wow…" Blankridge stood up and gazed into the room in awe. He started a new fire on his torch and stepped through to investigate. He knew it! He just KNEW there was more to the ruins than everyone thought before! Blankridge was practically leaping in the air in excitement as he stepped forward further into the stairwell. But then he stopped and looked at his friends with a massive grin.

"Well?" He flapped his wings and motioned into the darkness. "Shall we investigate the mysterious staircase?"

Marble's jaw had fallen to the floor in horror. While Blankridge made his way down into the depths, the earth dragon struggled not to collapse onto the floor and cry. Keith and Mary frowned at the dragon and patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on, Marble." Mary said. "At the east, the mural will live on in your memory… or something."

Marble moaned sadly as he stood up; he held his head low as he carefully trudged forward into the staircase along with the others.

~~…~~

Blankridge and his friends ventured down deep into the dark depths of the previously-unexplored, yet probably dangerous ruins. After the staircase, which spiraled around about halfway down, leading into a new chamber of stone. Blankridge could hardly contain his excitement; there was definitely something down here. Would Blankridge have to fight his way through dangerous monsters and horrid beasts? Would there be treasure stored away in chests? Whatever secrets lay in wait, Blankridge couldn't wait to share what he'd found with the Elders!

The four young dragons found themselves inside a massive chamber; an atrium of some kind. The roof rose up high into the air and was supported by four more of the massive columns. But the most striking feature of the atrium was the massive pool of green liquid that filled up most of the floor. The liquid bubbled and burbled like acid; when Blankridge kicked a rock in, it hissed and dissolved within seconds. There were three other doorways besides the one the dragons used to enter; the four cardinal directions.

A series of stone platforms sat in the acid, mysteriously undamaged. They ebbed and flowed in rhythmic patterns in the acid, and some of them even rose up and down.

"So, which door should we look through first?" Keith asked.

"We could each go our separate ways to investigate." Mary said. "One for each of the three, and the last one to stand guard or something."

"No way!" Marble shook his head and beat his wings. "The last thing you want to do is to split the group when in a dungeon! You don't know what's lurking around in these rooms!"

"Alright, alright…" Mary shielded her face with her wings and grimaced. "I get the point."

"He's right, though." Blankridge said. "There's strength in numbers…" He looked around. "Hmm, we came in from the south. So we'll just explore the rooms in a clockwise pattern; to the western door we go!"

With a smirk, Blankridge leaped forward and landed on the nearest platform. He then waited a few seconds and flapped his wings before leaping onto another one. The other three just watched dumbfounded as Blankridge hopped from platform to platform, laughing all the way.

"Come on, guys!" Blankridge declared joyously as he trotted through the air onto a higher platform. "Join me!"

"Couldn't we just… FLY across?" Marble asked. He flapped his wings for emphasis.

"Where's the fun in that?" Blankridge chided. He hopped over to another platform. "Clearly these platforms were made for jumping! Life a little, why don't you?"

Of course, Keith and Mary weren't convinced. They spread their wings and flew through the air over the platforms to get to the other side. Marble was just behind then, grimacing as Blankridge leaped and bounded his way across. The orange drake just rolled his eyes; at least he was having fun.

After his little platforming game, Blankridge led the group into the additional rooms. The western chamber didn't have much; just piles upon piles of old scrolls sealed with wax seals for various ancient kingdoms. Blankridge just snorted; what kind of treasure was paper? Marble seemed interested in them at least: He started gathering them up one by one and carefully stored them away in his satchel.

"Can you guys help me out?" Marble asked. "Maybe the Elders can decipher these scrolls and figure out the functions of the ruins."

Keith and Mary shrugged and got to work gathering up the scrolls. Blankridge, however, just rolled his eyes and waited at the doorway for the others to join him.

The northern room had, to Blankridge's surprise, an ancient bathhouse. The water wasn't working anymore, but it definitely looked like a place where ancient beings would relax and have a good time.

"It's a shame the water's gone: I could really use a bath." Mary declared.

"Sounds like a fun time." Keith smirked. Mary just bopped him on the muzzle with her tail, which made Marble snicker. Blankridge, again, just continued back through the doorway to continue the search; there had to be something worth discovering in this place!

The easternmost door, luckily, had the most interesting things. The room seemed to go on and on for ages, stretching farther than any chamber should reasonably go. And the floor they stood on wasn't a floor; it was metal grating, with a dark abyss beneath. Keith nearly jumped out of his scales when he realized what they were standing on. As Blankridge and Mary swung their torches around, they noticed a series of torches built into stands around the perimeter of the grating; it was some kind of platform. They set to work lighting up the torches on the platform.

"Geez, how did anybody manage to carve out such a deep abyss under the sands of the desert?" Keith declared. As he looked down through the grating. "I think it goes all the way to the underworld!"

"Nah." Blankridge shook his head as he lit a torch. "I've SEEN a hole that goes all the way to the underworld; this one isn't nearly as deep."

"Still, it would give non-flying beings the heebee jeebies to stand around in a place like this…" Keith grumbled. He looked over at Marble, who was taking more care with his own torch. "Say, do you think earth magic could manage hollow out the desert sands for a place like this to be possible?"

"I… I don't know." Marble tapped his talons on the grating. "It would take a lot of earth magic from dozens of drakes to be able to pull off something like that. And that's not even factoring in how they managed to build the interior of these ruins…" He tapped his foot on the grating. "The structural integrity is pretty solid, though. It weirdly stands out when compared to how ancient the rest of this place is."

"I guess we'll figure it out later." Blankridge said.

As the orange drake lit the final torch, the flames ran into a small hole built into the side of the torch on the edge of the wall. The fire travel up to several more torches along the back wall, which extended up and down and all around to light up another platform across the gap. This second platform had what looked like a control console of some kind, though Blankridge couldn't guess its function from so far away.

"Guys, check that out." He said as he pointed to the new platform. He beat his wings and glided over, with his friends following suit with haste.

As they glided across the gap, Blankridge could swear he saw something partially lit up by the light of the torches off in the distance. There was some kind of vague… bulky shape, with the outside made of a metal he couldn't recognize. Something was lurking in the darkness, he was sure of it.

As Blankridge came to a landing, he found himself gazing upon another massive mural. He stepped forward to get a closer look, only to feel someone tug on his shoulder.

"Don't you get any ideas, Blank!" Marble snapped at him. Looking back, the orange drake saw that Mary and Keith were more interested in the strange console than the mural.

"I'm not going to make a habit of smashing murals, alright?" Blankridge rolled his eyes. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a notebook, a quill pen, and a bottle of ink; he wanted to take some notes on what the mural looked like.

"Wait, you've had paper this whole time?" Marble exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Blankridge shrugged.

"Well, why didn't you say something earlier?" The earth drake demanded. "I could have used that to record the mural upstairs before you broke it!"

"Alright, alright, calm down…" Blankridge sighed. "This stuff was just something I brought along as part of my adventuring gear. We all brought stuff we thought we'd need."

"You did?" Marble exclaimed.

"Yeah, bud." Keith grimaced. He pulled out his own bit of notepaper. "We've all got some. You could have asked for it earlier."

"Oh…" Marble blew smoke out of his nostrils and looked away. "Then… I could use some paper, for my own notes."

As Keith gave some paper to Marble, who then wandered off to take some notes of a mural across the way. Blankridge got to work taking his own notes on the mural a bit further down the platform

On the left side of the mural was what looked like a pirate ship… a BIG ONE. Big enough to dwarf a small village that sat beneath it. Dog-like creatures leaped off the vessel and terrorized villagers down below. The villagers were offering up gold, jewels, and even a few of their own so that the dogs wouldn't set their home ablaze.

"Yeesh…" Blankridge grimaced. He looked over to the right side of the mural…and found himself being glared at by a pair of blood-red eyes.

The eyes belonged to a muscular purple dragon, whose wings were outstretched wide enough to block out the sun. His underbelly was a sickly red as well, and seven red horns crowned his head. The dragon's forelegs and hind legs, however, were a radiant golden hue. And at the end of his tail was a sword-blade of the same color… well, except for the bloody stains left behind as the dragon sliced the head of an ape clean off his shoulders.

That wasn't the end of the detail on the mural. All around the dragon were piles of gold and jewels. Many more apes lay dead at the dragon's feet. And underneath both wings were more pirate ships, which flew all across the skies under the dragon's watch. Blankridge couldn't help but be impressed; someone really took their time to draw out all of the creepy imagery in stunning detail. He wondered if Nellie would like it.

_I guess I can tell her about it later_. Blankridge nodded to himself. "Hey guys, check this out!"

Keith and Mary stepped away from the console and rushed over to sit on either side of Blankridge and Marble, respectively. Mary in particular was intrigued by the various runes built around the edge of the mural.

"This looks like ancient draconian." Mary said. She placed her forepaw on the stone and felt it around. "Wow, the runes are sticking out of the regular stone. Somebody worked some expert earth magic on this."

"Can you read what it says?" Blankridge asked.

"Well, maybe YOU could if you paid attention in that class." Keith snorted. The orange drake's ear frills drooped at that; Blankridge couldn't help it if he got distracted easily.

"I think I can take a crack at it, though." Mary snorted. "I just need a moment…"

"Hmm…." Mary ran her talons over each and every rune out of habit. "Sky…. Vessel…"

"Well, that one was pretty obvious, to be honest." Blankridge shrugged.

"There's more to it." Mary said. "This one means _Arena_. And these other two work in tandem. Hmm…" She leaned her head down and focused. "Fallen… Mouth? No, that can't be it."

"Hmm…" Marble grimaced. He put his own forepaw upon the other edge of the mural. He then grimaced and pulled back. "You could have warned me that it was cold."

"Sorry." Mary shrugged.

"Well good try anyway, Mary." Blankridge nodded. He glanced at the right side of the mural again, and locked eyes with the visage of the purple dragon. "Who do you think THIS GUY was?"

"I have no idea." Keith grimaced. "The only purple dragons I know of are Lord Spyro and Malefor."

"Look at all that treasure this guy's hoarding…" Marble wrinkled his muzzle. "What could one dragon do with all of that treasure?"

"Buy things, maybe." Mary shrugged. "There's also the chance that he used that treasure to build the entirety of the ruins. How else could all of this stuff exist?"

"Hmm…" Blankridge scratched his chin. At the very end of the mural, there was an image of that same dragon looming over a console… and the console almost perfectly matched the design on the one on the platform behind him. Blankridge returned his gaze to the strange console that sat in the middle of the platform. There had to be some kind of connection between the two; maybe the secret to activating the console was hidden on the mural.

Blankridge approached the console and looked upon the buttons; there was no telling what each individual one could do if there was even still power running through this place at all. He then looked back at the mural and studied the purple dragon's forepaw. Three of his talons were pressed into three different buttons on the left, right, and center. Blankridge had to use both of his hands to find the buttons on the console; that purple drake's hand was big… which meant that the dragon himself was even BIGGER. He pushed all the buttons at once… and nothing happened.

"Hmm…" Blankridge scratched his chin. "What am I missing…?"

That's when Blankridge took another close look at the platform. At the very top of the console, above the buttons, was a tiny little hole that had a very tiny, wire-like device peeking out of it. And glancing back at the mural, there was a lightning-bolt coming out of the hole from the dragon's body.

_No, wait…_ Blankridge squinted his eyes and looked closely; the lightning was going in the hole. Immediately Blankridge's eye frills perked up. "Hey, Keith! Come help me out with this!"

"Huh?" Keith blinked and trotted over to him. "What's up?"

"Put a tiny spark into this hole here, like on the mural." Blankridge pointed at the hole and wagged his tail. "Nice and small, for safety's sake."

"Well, okay…" Keith began charging up his magic.

"Safety's sake?!" Marble exclaimed. He immediately ran up to the two drakes. "If you were being safe, you wouldn't mess with ancient technology."

"Hey, I don't see any murals showing that it's a self-destruct mechanism or a booby trap." Blankridge puffed out his chest. "Besides, when we tell the Elders about this place, they'll probably have _somebody_ activate the mechanism anyway. Wouldn't it be neat to see what it does for ourselves?"

Marble just sighed and backed away. "Fine…"

With a shrug, Keith created a little spark along with his talons and pointed a lightning-bolt into the hole. Blankridge then pressed all three buttons as the current built up. For only a moment, nothing happened, and Blankridge felt that it was yet another dead end… and then…

Blankridge was knocked to the floor as the ground began to shake. Keith ended his current as he struggled to stay standing; the shaking only continued. Marble and Mary dug their talons into the grating to support themselves as everything around them shook. Dust and sand were knocked from the walls and into the abyss.

"What did you guys do?!" Mary exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Blankridge shouted.

Suddenly light poured down from up above. Blankridge and his friends gazed off into the distance as something opened up far overhead. It wasn't much light, being the late afternoon and all, but nevertheless it as there. As the light shined down, so too did a countless amount of sand. The younglings yelped and scrambled to run for the doorway. However, when Blankridge wasn't immediately engulfed in sand, he realized that the sand was falling down into the dark abyss below the platform.

Blankridge rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing clearly. The opening in the air… it was rectangular in shape. Some sand still poured into the cracks of the opening, and beyond Blankridge could see the sky. And beneath the opening, were blank stone walls, going all the way down into the abyss below. But the biggest object in the chamber, the one thing that drew all of the dragons' attention… was something that shouldn't have belonged.

_What in the…?_ Blankridge's jaw nearly fell open.

Soon, the floor finally stopped shaking, and the four young dragons looked upon the massive vessel that sat in the middle of the chamber. Something extended from the platform and onto the deck of the vessel; a gangplank of some kind. Keith, Mary, and Marble couldn't believe their eyes.

"Is… is that a ship?" Keith asked, looking at it from bow to stern. "What's it doing in a set of underground ruins?"

"And why is there an opening to the sky?" Mary asked, flapping her wings to go get a closer look. She flew up to the top of the crow's nest and looked around.

"Those sails…" Marble said as he looked upon the colors along the mast. "They look like… like…"

While those three dragons were struggling to figure out the mystery of the vessel… Blankridge gave his trademark grin. He'd already figured it out by the time the vibrations stopped. And he was halfway to the steering wheel of the vessel.

Oh, this day was going to be AWESOME.

~~…~~

"Ruby?" Mimet asked playfully. "Ruuuuuby?"

The hatchling giggled and wriggled around in his mother's grasp. He reached up for Mimet's muzzle with his chubby forepaws, which made the dragoness chuckle. Zecht laughed as well as he drank from his glass of tea; he brought his tail around and wiggled it about before Ruby's head. Ruby squeaked in delight and reached out to swat it around.

"He's an adorable boy." Zecht said with a smile. He looked up at the hatchling's parents. "Just like his father, wouldn't you say?"

Mimet scrunched up her muzzle to suppress a laugh. Jules, meanwhile, merely tapped his talon on the table and sighed. Jules gave a few glances toward a nearby wall-clock and grumbled in his throat.

Jules, Mimet, and Zecht were seated in the cushions on the balcony upon Jules and Mimet's manor. It rose up higher than most other buildings in the district, giving them a rather sparkling view of the south-western section of the city. The captain was on one of the few breaks he permitted himself when he wasn't patrolling the streets with his soldiers: Mimet insisted he not work himself to the bone all the time.

"Come on, Jules." Mimet leaned over and nudged her husband in the shoulder. "Zecht is only giving a compliment."

"That's not what's got me on edge, dear." Jules huffed. He stood up straight and sighed uneasily. "I'm just a bit worried about that Ember girl. She's still new to Glenhaven; what if she wanders off and gets into trouble?"

"She won't get into trouble as long as Emerald's looking after her." Mimet smiled. "Can't you be more confident in our daughter?"

"And don't discredit Nellie." Zecht declared. "She's a star apprentice of ours. Even if Ember gets into trouble, we can count on those two to keep her safe."

"Well, of course, I'm confident in Emerald and Nellie." Jules sighed and shook his head. "But that doesn't mean I can't still worry about new charges under my protection."

"You need to relax…" Mimet scooped Ruby up in her forepaws and leaned over to present him to Jules. "Here, spend a moment with your son. He's a charge that's within closest reach, after all."

Jules raised an eye ridge as he looked down at the yellow hatchling. Ruby tilted his head and burbled a bit as he looked his father up and down. Those eyes… Jules saw so much in those eyes. With a sigh and a slight ache in his chest, the captain carefully collected Ruby and cradled him against his chest.

"Uh… hello, Ruby." Jules gave his best smile. "It's your Daddy."

Ruby reached up and tugged harshly on Jules's stubble. The captain groaned in discomfort and tried to lightly open the hatchling's forepaw. "R-Ruby, we don't do that do Daddy."

Despite Jules's best efforts, Ruby held his grip all the tighter. He giggled and wagged his tail as Jules grimaced and struggled to get free, much to Mimet's and Zecht's amusement.

"My, our son's quite the fighter, isn't he Jules?" Mimet grinned.

"You'll make a soldier of him yet." Zecht grinned.

"Oh, you two are insufferable." Jules grimaced as he continued to cradle Ruby. "Just like when you were little brats playing in General Telus's courtyard."

"Hmm, those times sure seem very long ago…" Zecht nodded. "But I happen to recall spending my squire days keeping a certain little riff-raff off the General's property…" He rested his elbow on the table and gave Jules a sardonic grin. "I think he was a farmer; left a lot of straw sitting around after sneaking through the grounds."

"Uh-huh…" Jules said as he scratched behind Ruby's ear frill.

"Oh yes, I remember." Mimet snickered. "He used to carry around his daddy's banjo to use as a pretend sword and would swear fealty to a _certain fair maiden_ to be her knight in shining armor. He'd even sing songs about fealty, love, and how her smile shined brighter than any star."

"Yeah, I heard those." Zecht nodded. "Sadly, the whippersnapper was much better at carrying that banjo than he was his tunes."

Mimet and Zecht shared another little laugh: Jules could feel his cheeks flushing a bright pink.

"Th-Those days are long behind us." Jules declared. "I had to trade in my banjo for a real sword."

"Well, that's a shame." Mimet reached over and patted Jules's side. "Those were my favorite songs."

Jules gave a soft sigh. "I know…" His face softened as he beheld his wife. "I remember that first night when I sang to you; your eyes really did light up the sky."

"You should pick up the old habit of singing, Jules." Mimet patted him on the side. "I'm sure that Ruby would love to hear those old songs as lullabies. I know Emerald did."

Jules gave a slight chuckle. "Well, I'm probably very rusty, you know."

"Can't be any worse than when you started off." Zecht chuckled. Jules shot him a glare, but the icy dragon just shook his head. "It's the truth; one's craft only gets better when given time."

"Hmph…" Jules wrinkled his nostrils. "Maybe. But I'll bet that my banjo-playing is still superior to your little flute."

"Oh? Well, what do you say we settle that theory with a bardic ballad battle?" Zecht declared. "I've got free time this weekend if you want to make a little wager, Jules."

"We'll see, Zecht." Jules snorted again. "We'll see."

Suddenly Ruby let go of Jules's stubble and started whimpering. Jules immediately looked down with a worried expression. Ruby cried loudly and swatted his little forepaws before himself.

"Ruby?" Mimet asked worriedly. She scooted closer to Jules and lowered her head down to the hatchling. "Jules, what's happened?"

"I-I don't know." Jules looked the hatchling over; no bumps or bruises. He offered Ruby a tiny bit of cooked meat, but the hatchling wouldn't eat. And it wasn't time to clean up after the baby; what was wrong?!

That's when Jules noticed the hatchling occasionally looking off toward the south-west, which would always trigger another round of wails. Immediately Jules passed Ruby into Mimet's grasp and rose up to investigate.

Jules couldn't believe his eyes. The captain wasn't overly fond of the sea, though he had seen more than a few sailing ships during his duty as a Guardian. But ever in all his life had he seen a ship that traveled in the sky.

The vessel had several red and white sails atop three large masts. The figurehead before the deck had the growling face of a wolf on it. The bottom of the hull was covered in metal plates of an unknown make. And a trail of smoke flew out of two large, strangely rotund devices on the stern. The device must have been what held the foreboding vessel aloft in the air.

Ruby cried even louder as the ominous ship sailed closer and closer.

Mimet carefully cradled her hatchling against her chest. "Mommy's here, little one…"

"What do we do, Captain?" Zecht asked.

Jules's eyes were still wide. He closed his jaws and walked to the edge of his balcony. Down below, several soldiers were patrolling up and down the streets, oblivious to the flying ship that was hidden from view behind a few towers.

Jules took a steady breath and glared intently at the flying vessel. The ship's pattern through the sky was seemingly random. It moved slowly and would turn left and right as it neared the few towers scattered around Glenhaven. As near as Jules could tell, the vessel had yet to launch an attack… but those cannons still looked ready to fire at any moment.

"SOLDIERS, STAND AT ATTENTION!" Jules called down to the dragons. They came to a stop and gazed up at the captain as he spread his wings wide.

"Take to the skies!" Jules exclaimed. He spread out his limbs and let lightning dance along his scales. "A threat is making its way toward Glenhaven! We must move to intercept this threat before it reaches the palace!"

Even if they weren't aware of what was going on, the soldiers spread their wings and rushed down the street to take off into the sky. In the meantime, Jules glanced back at Zecht. "You'll be on my left flank!"

"Yes, Sir." The ice guardian nodded. He filled his body with ice magic and spread his own wings for flight. Jules then looked over at Mimet, who still cradled Ruby to her chest.

"Be safe out there." Mimet said with an intense face. Jules lightly nodded; he knew could have trusted on his wife to be by his side were circumstances different. But with things as they were, Jules ran down the side of the balcony and took off into the air, with Zech right beside him. Before long, they were flanked on either side by half a dozen dragon soldiers. Jules growled as he led the assault on the flying vessel, and the other dragons gave heroic roars of their own.

"We fight for Glenhaven!" Jules bellowed.

"FOR GLENHAVEN!"

As Jules led the assault, his mind raced as to where this mysterious threat could have come from. Was it something sent by General Saul as an act of revenge? That couldn't be it: Aeroshard was to the east, and this vessel came from the west. Unless the exiled king had staged an elaborate walk-around to throw everyone off the scent. Whatever the case, Jules would need to capture whoever was piloting the vessel to interrogate them.

_For Glenhaven…_ Jules thought with a growl. _And for Ruby and Emerald, and everyone else!_

Jules and the other dragons flew down toward the vessel's deck. They all came to an abrupt landing as their forepaws scratched the wooden floors. They roared and beat their wings to intimidate any attackers waiting on the desk. Lightning danced across Jules's scales yet again as he turned to face the nearest enemy…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" A young lightning dragon fell backward onto his flank. "Don't attack!"

"Huh?" Jules blinked in confusion. He put his wings down and glared at the young dragon; it was none other than Keith, one of Blankridge's friends.

And Keith wasn't alone; there were two other young dragons sitting on the deck of the vessel. Mary and Marble were scared out of their wits to see several dragons armed to the fang and rearing for a fight.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Marble exclaimed as he covered his eyes with his paws.

"What in the world…?" Jules blinked a few times. "What are you all doing on this vessel?!"

"We were just riding it back home!" Mary exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Jules raised an eye ridge in anger. "RIDING IT HOME?!"

"Uh, Captain?" Zecht asked across the way. Jules spun around to see the ice guardian pointing his talon toward the back of the ship, where the steering wheel was. And seated on his haunches before the wheel, with a toothy grin on his face, was a dragon who made Jules want to ram his head through the nearest mast. Jules shook with rage as he instinctively reached for a pipe that wasn't there.

"Heya, Captain!" Blankridge cheered happily as he adjusted the steering wheel. "Look what I found!"

~~…~~

Blankridge sat on his haunches in the middle of the Elders' chamber with a pronounced pout on his face. Keith, Mary, and Marble all sat around him, awkwardly looking down at the floor. In the back of the room was Captain Jules; still quite angry after the ride to the palace. And seated on their three thrones were the Elders: Telus, Attonita, and Krystallos.

"Alright, let me see if I've got this straight…" Telus said, rubbing his head with a wing-thumb and blowing green smoke from his nostrils. "You thought it was a good idea to pilot an ancient piece of technology… right into the heart of Glenhaven, with ALL THE CANNONS FULLY ARMED."

"I didn't know they were armed, Elder." Blankridge grumbled. "I don't even know how they still worked."

"How comforting…" Telus grumbled as well.

"It's not like I was going to attack anything with the vessel." Blankridge wracked his talons on the floor. "I just wanted to show everybody the cool airship my friends and I found."

"Well, you've certainly shown a lot of dragons, Blankridge." Attonita said with a sigh. She glanced over at Jules. "I hope your soldiers are able to calm the people down, Captain."

"They're doing the best they can, Mother." Jules wrinkled his nostrils. "But they were certainly quite spooked; I doubt the peace will return to Glenhaven for quite a while."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Blankridge declared in frustration. "I didn't mean to cause a panic. I just didn't think it would be exciting enough to come all the way over here, simply SAY that we found an airship hidden in the ruins, and then wait for you to go all the way back to those ruins to dig it up."

"That would have been **exactly** the right thing to do, young dragon." Krystallos snorted.

"But would you have believed me?" Blankridge flapped his wings indignantly. "When's the last time anyone has seen an ancient ship flying through the sky?"

The three elders exchanged glances, while Blankridge just sighed and lowered his head again. As the elders began to chatter amongst themselves, Blankridge became increasingly uneasy.

"Please don't ground me from going on adventures." The orange drake said. "I want to find some other stuff and bring it back to Glenhaven. Who knows what's still waiting out there to be found? I don't want my adventures nipped in the bud after I tried SO HARD to convince everyone to let me check them out." He stamped his forepaw. "And damn it, I followed every single rule that was put out before me. Nobody said anything about not piloting airships into Glenhaven's city limits."

"I would have thought it was implied…" Krystallos rolled his eyes.

"Still, you have to admire the boy's tenacity." Attonita said. "We never would have found out that there was a secret layer to the desert ruins without his natural curiosity. Plus, we've found some stuff hinting at the existence of another purple dragon in the ancient past."

"Hmm…" Telus glanced down at the pile of scrolls that the younglings had removed from their assorted satchels. "We'll certainly need to take some time to open and decipher all of these."

"I can get started on that this evening." Krystallos nodded. "I'm certainly interested in reading up on scrolls relating to… to…" He squinted an eye at the young dragons. "What did you all say the purple drake's name was?"

The young dragons exchanged uneasy glances.

"We're not really sure, Elders…" Mary said. "But the only clue we could manage to make out was an ancient draconian word meaning Gilded."

"Hmm… Gilded…" Krystallos sat back in his chair and tapped his chin.

"From we can guess, that purple dragon had a thing for treasure." Keith said. "The murals showed him commanding an army to steal gold and jewels from villages… and take slaves here and there, too."

"Not quite a role model, was he?" Attonita grimaced.

"Still, if his ruins were found near Glenhaven, then it could be a part of the local history." Krystallos wracked his talons on the floor. "And yet we've never read up on any _gilded drakes_ in this region in all our years. How curious…"

"Did I do good, then?" Blankridge asked with hopeful eyes. "Did I do something to help Glenhaven?"

The three elders exchanged glances once again. They spoke in whispers for a time and used their wings to block out the younglings' view. Blankridge felt a pit in his stomach; he didn't like the way that Krystallos was glaring at him. Blankridge looked back at his three friends; they all seemed equally uneasy, especially Marble. The orange drake fidgeted with his talons; had he really gone too far this time?

"Alright, we've come to a decision." Telus declared. Blankridge looked up at the three elders as they all locked eyes with him.

"Blankridge… we forgive you for scaring the townspeople with that airship." The earth elder said. "We'll be sending more dragons to scout out the interior of the desert ruins to see if there's anything still there that your little gang overlooked." Telus put on a patient smile. "And we'll let you know in a week or so which new spot of ruins is open for you to explore."

Blankridge's eyes went wide with excitement. He glanced at his friends: Keith and Mary grinned eagerly, while Marble put on a patient if slightly-cautious smile. Blankridge was just about ready to leap in excitement; Jules was already grumbling and covering his ear frills with his wing-thumbs.

"Don't lose your head just yet, young dragon." Telus scolded. "While it lucked out for you this time, don't make a habit of destroying parts of any ruins you might explore in the future."

"But what if there's stuff hidden behind more ancient walls?" Blankridge asked. "If there was a secret airship hangar behind one mural, who knows what's behind some other ones elsewhere."

"That's a mystery we're going to have to leave unsolved for the time being." Telus declared. "They need to be preserved for future generations to look upon them in the right circumstances. So resist the urge to smash future murals, or there's going to be a serious problem."

"Well, you might want to have someone get to the preserving soon." Blankridge shrugged. "Those ruins were falling to pieces when we traveled through them."

"Duly noted…" Krystallos rumbled in his throat.

"Now's about the time to head on home, little ones." Telus said. "Blankridge, your mother will be worried sick about you, so don't take too long getting back."

"Thank you, Elders..." Blankridge looked at each of them in turn. "Can I keep the-?"

"NO." They said in unison.

~~…~~

Greetings, friends, and loved ones.

It's time to take a break from the Glenhaven Gang… but don't worry; we'll be revisiting them again soon. But next time, we check in on some other young dragons as they make their voyages south toward the desert city.

But let's also sit and ruminate on the mysterious goings-on of this chapter: Who is the purple dragon from the mural? How did he build that airship? Does he perhaps have some connection to other pirates seen somewhere before? And what's so _Gilded_ about him? Keep reading to find out!

_Tenebra ecce Veritas_


	19. Act 2, Chapter 5

Rune tapped his paw impatiently as he waited on the guard rail. He kept glancing over at the dock as dragons loaded various cargo onto the sailing vessel. Hontus was across the way, discussing all sorts of matters with the mole captain of the vessel. And in the opposite direction, Voden was paying for some water-skins whilst standing around the local well. Dona stood beside him, while Riven road atop her back.

Rune supposed that it was a good thing that things were uneventful during ride south. The only thing that got a bit out of hand was the discussion Dona had with Voden and Hontus regarding her alleged new queen status. There was no inauguration of any kind: no fanfare, no praises sung, and most importantly, no shadow dragon subjects had pledged their fealty to Dona. It was all completely out of the blue. And yet Dona still insisted that she hold the title, even if she had no crown.

And there Dona was, standing tall and proud with her white dragonling daughter riding atop her back, to the continued shock and awe of the surrounding light dragons. Riven seemed so happy to be out here; she looked around at all the buildings, and the people, and the fluffy clouds in the sky. Rune should have been happy for her; after all, Riven was extended family. He should have wanted to put her on her back and take her for a little tour of the village square. But Rune feared for her safety, as well as his own; there weren't the most savory characters in this village… especially that temple.

_**If anyone causes shit, we can take them!**_ Runefor declared.

_I'd rather not get into a fight while we're here._ Rune snapped. _I just want to make sure that Riven is okay._

_**Hmph…**_ Runefor grumbled lowly as the prince glanced at the dragonling again. Rune couldn't help but get a bit frustrated at his other self.

_**What? DO you hate Riven now, too?**_

_**Excuse me?**_ Runefor snapped. _**You think hurting a baby dragon is worth my time? What do you think I am, a monster?**_

_YES._

_**Well, fuck you, too!**_

Rune could feel another internal fight coming on. So, he just forced himself to turn around and looked out at sea. He fell back onto his haunches and took deep, calm breaths of the salty air. He wouldn't lose his temper again; he'd stay in control… stay, in control…

Rune's concentration was interrupted when he felt someone shake his shoulder. He looked up to see Hontus looking at him with a frown.

"Are you alright, kiddo?"

"I'm alright, Hontus…" Rune sighed. He shook his head and rose onto all fours. "Everything's under control."

Hontus didn't look entirely convinced. "Well, I'll be right here for you in any case, Rune."

"Alright…" Rune looked around at the fishing village again and grimace. "Though if you don't mind me asking: Why do you always dock your ship _here_?" Rune flapped his wings "Wouldn't it make more sense to dock in a larger port town?"

"Well, this village is due south of Warfang, kiddo." Hontus shifted in place. "It saves time on our trip; to get to Ninn, we'd have to ride around hills, valleys, and a few other small villages before we got there."

"I guess that makes sense…" The prince sighed. "It's just… I don't exactly have the fondest of memories of this place."

Hontus frowned and patted Rune on the shoulder. "I understand, kiddo. But just remember: that so-called Guardian is locked away in the dungeons for what he did here. He can't hurt you anymore."

Rune clicked his tongue and nodded his head, but he wasn't fully convinced. Whenever he looked in the direction of that temple, he could still see the false smile on Odynne's face. The lightning dragon had lulled him and his friends into a false sense of security but turned vicious when the five of them tried to sneak out that night. Rune placed a forepaw on his cheek; sometimes, he could even still feel where the Guardian had smacked him upside the muzzle for defending Lady Cynder.

_The sooner we get out of here, the better,_ Rune thought with a grimace.

Luckily, it didn't take much longer for the ship to be finished. Most of the sailors on the vessel were moles, sent to aid in the Guardians' voyage from Crossbolt. They eagerly extended the gangplank and waved for the prince's entourage to make their way aboard.

The very first person sent onboard was, of course, Jonathan. The earth prince sat in his cage and scowled as he was forcibly moved up and onto the vessel in his cage. Several guards stood around him, making sure he didn't try anything to escape. Next were Dona and Voden, with Riven riding on her father's back as they went aboard.

"I'm not sure I like being so close to him." Voden glowered. "I don't want Riven getting too close, Dona."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Prince Jonathan wouldn't DARE to say or do anything to our daughter…"

Dona shot Jonathan a slight glare, which made the earth prince flinch and look away. Dona then grinned and leaned down to plant a kiss on Voden's cheek. "Let's get Riven into her place to nap, my love."

That encounter made Rune scratch his chin. Not that he suspected that Jonathan would say anything awful to Riven… but there was an odd look in Dona's eyes. Like she knew something that the others didn't.

Well, whatever the case, Rune didn't feel like pressing for information just yet. He still needed to get used to being on a boat again; he followed Voden and Dona up onto the vessel, with Hontus just behind him.

Before long, the boat finally started to set sail out of the fishing village. Rune allowed himself one last look at that temple with a glower. Then he turned his eyes toward the surrounding landscape and the long road that led to the north. He'd already said his goodbyes to his family, but whenever he left the continent… well, it felt as though he were leaving a whole world behind to set sail for another.

Would things be okay up in Warfang? Would the extremists or the Sons of Culmubrae finally be caught? Would anyone figure out what Bergan was up to? It was eating away at Rune's mind: He had to find out, but there was nothing he could do. Nothing, except sigh in defeat and wrack his talons on the guard-rail.

_Goodbye…_ Rune thought as the boat took off across the waters. He then turned his head toward the south and sighed. _Here's hoping that everything is alright, while I'm gone._

~~…~~

"Okay…" Tyrrany said quietly as she sat herself up straight. "I can do this… I just need practice…"

Tyrrany had spent the last few days cooped up in her bedroom. It was the only time when she could avoid wearing her makeup and dark robes for the most part. This confinement also freed up her schedule for some much-needed practice. She looked at her reflection in the eyes and put on what she hoped was a bright smile. She twiddled her talons and struggled to get her wings comfortable. The unfortunate downside of not wearing her clothes and makeup for so long was that once she was back into it, she felt completely out of sorts again.

"Uh… H-Hello." Tyrrany said in the sweetest voice she could muster. "I'm Tyrrany. My friends and I… uh… are from out of town. Are you Nellie? It's nice to meet you." Her wings attempted to flutter beneath her heavy cloak. "I hope that you and I can be…" Her lip quivered. "Good… Friends?"

Tyrrany tugged her lips back and made her smile as big as she could… and her own fangs filled her with disgust. A growl rose in her throat as she tried to keep smiling, but ultimately she snarled and shook her head in frustration.

Damnit, she couldn't do this! She couldn't act all sweet and sugary like some stupid little tart! How was she supposed to befriend this stupid Nellie girl if she couldn't keep a smile for more than five seconds?! Damnit, of all the things that her father Bergan taught her… why didn't he teach her how to pretend to be nice?!

Tyrrany just sighed in defeat and walked across her cabin. She climbed into her cushion by the desk that sat beneath a porthole. The dragoness pulled back her hood and sighed as she gazed out at sea.

Tyrrany didn't know why, but looking out at the ocean water calmed her somehow. It wasn't anything like the rain: instead of countless little drops with no seeming end in sight, the ocean was one large mass of the stuff. And at least it was all beneath her, where she could keep herself out of it. It was just a shame that the smell of salt tickled her nostrils in such a peculiar way.

A peculiar sound tickled Tyrrany's ear frills; she picked her head up and turned it toward the porthole. It sounded like…. Music. And not just any music: a cheerful jig accompanied by stomping and clapping.

"Huh…?" Tyrrany blinked. She stood up, pulled her hood back over her head, and turned to head for the door. Sure enough, once she unlocked and opened it, the music got louder. And naturally, it was coming from the deck.

Tyrrany pushed the doors opened and emerged out onto the deck. She wasn't quite prepared for the sight she saw:

A great multitude of dragons and non-dragons were gathered in a great circle. The sailors who weren't keeping the ship steady were happily playing the instruments. There was quite a bit of happy clapping from the moles, avians, and lagomorphs as the dragons danced around. There was laughter and merriment, and generally, a great time held by all.

Tyrrany sheepishly poked head a bit further and looked around in awe; the music sounded so lovely. She couldn't help but feel one of her paws tapping to the beat. Her face flushed red and she retreated further into her room before anyone noticed her.

"Ah, Miss Annie!" Cried the voice of Harlon.

_Damnit…_ The young dragoness carefully tugged her hood tightly over her horns as she heard the dragon approach. She looked up to see the leader of the nomads smile down at her and flutter his wings.

"We were wondering when you'd join us out here, young lass." Harlon smiled.

"What's going on?" Tyrrany demanded.

"A party, of course." Harlon replied.

"A… Party?" Tyrrany raised an eye ridge. "In the middle of the ocean?"

"What you need to understand, young lady is that some of the sailors won't be able to make it back home in time for the Day of the Bonds." Harlon said.

"Well, that just figures." Tyrrany grimaced. "This is one of my father's boats; he's taught me quite a bit on their long merchant voyages."

"Well the point is, to make it up to them, we're taking some time out of the busy day to put on a little show for them." Harlon nodded. "Our tribes have a flair for certain traditions around this time. So, we wanted to let the sailors experience the feelings and joys they'd otherwise miss by not being on the mainland."

"I see…" Tyrrany said dubiously. "And… you want me to be a part of this?"

"Well, everyone on the vessel is welcome to it." Harlon spread out his wings and tapped the desk as he listened to the music. "But your friend Flame other there was especially hoping you'd come around."

"Flame…?" The purple dragoness turned to look across the way.

Sure enough, the red dragon was having quite a swell time dancing in time to the upbeat music. He swayed his head and stomped his feet as he danced with a dragoness close to his age. Flame's eyes were shut, but the way he moved made it seem like he'd been dancing this way for years. Tyrrany sighed at the sight; he had such grace and natural talent. Tyrrany stepped a bit further out of her room; she felt a decidedly warm feeling in her chest as she continued to watch.

"Well, don't keep him waiting." Harlon declared; he reached out and patted the dragoness on the back with a wing. She yelped, and immediately started to growl… but she quickly bit her tongue and sucked in a deep breath.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Harlon frowned.

_He's not trying to hit you, Tyrrany…_ She told himself. _He just wants you to have fun, like everyone else here._

"N-No…" Tyrrany said quietly as she trotted fully out from behind the door. "Let me just… take my time."

"If you say so." Harlon nodded.

Tyrrany tried to look casual as she strode forward toward the crowd. Her first instinct was to skulk by the edge of either the port or starboard to not draw nearly as much attention to herself. But that was quickly shot in the heel when several of the moles turned toward her and gestured out toward the bulk of the deck.

"Don't be shy, lassie." One particular mole chuckled. "We're all out here to have a great time; no judgment."

"Uh… okay…" Tyrrany grimaced.

She took several nervous breaths as she carefully made her way through the dancing crowd. Along the way, Tyrrany spotted Harlon's daughter Lillia smiling and dancing as she danced around with a red-hided boy close to her age. Tyrrany blushed a bit at the cute little couple, but that blush spread all the further across her cheeks as she wandered off toward where Flame was.

And when she got close, she could finally see the perfect smile on Flame's face. He laughed and cheered as he danced around. Several more of the younger dragonesses had come to join Flame; they formed a perfect ring around him as they danced and skipped in time to the music. And as Flame danced in place, the light of the sun caught down into his yellow mane, casting radiant blooms all across it. His red scales sparkled brilliantly as well.

Tyrrany could hardly believe what she was seeing. She fell back onto her haunches and felt her cheeks blushing more and more. Why she'd never looked at Flame this way before. Even after all these years of their friendship, Tyrrany had never realized that she… she…

"Hey, Annie!" Cried the voice of Arthur.

Tyrrany shook her head and snorted; she was downright thankful for the surprise. She took a cool breath and looked up to see the dragonfly glide down to land on the edge of her muzzle.

"Glad to see that you're finally out and about, Annie." Arthur smiled at her.

"I just… felt like investigating the music." She snorted again. She used a forepaw to lightly nudge Arthur further back so he didn't obscure her view of Flame. The dragonfly flinched at this but gradually relaxed against the side of the dragoness's face.

"Watching Flame dance, are we?" Arthur asked.

"I guess…" Tyrrany scrunched up her muzzle; she tried to play it cool, but the longer she watched Flame dancing about, the more she blushed again.

"Hey, why don't you go join him?" The dragonfly suggested. "You could use some fun out there."

"I… I don't dance." Tyrrany shook her head lightly. "You know that, Arthur."

Arthur grasped onto her muzzle to steady himself and then moved his head in front of her eye to lightly frown at her. "Why not?"

"Because…" She scrunched up her face again. "Because I say so."

"Okay..." Arthur frowned. "I guess watching is as much fun as joining in for some folks."

Tyrrany just sighed as she did just that. Flame was laughing and smiling as he danced around with the dragonesses. The fast-paced song finally began to reach its end as Flame nudged a green dragoness to spin around beside him. The surrounding dragonesses all applauded Flame as he gave a pleasing bow. And as the musicians began to start up the next song, the dragoness all lined up to have another go with Flame on the dance floor.

Tyrrany felt something stir in her chest. Something about the scene reminded her so much of a few times in Faeshrine. During those fleeting moments when Flame didn't have to work, he allowed himself to enjoy some dancing during Bergan's balls and feasts. And there were always dragonesses who were eager to spend time with him. And why wouldn't they? Flame was quite the catch for any dragoness… at least the pretty ones.

Suddenly, Tyrrany felt miserable again. She sucked in a breath and looked away, to gaze out at sea. Arthur frowned; he shifted to look into one of her eyes.

"Annie, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Just go enjoy the dancing, Arthur." Tyrrany sighed. "I'm fine here."

"You don't seem all that fine." The dragonfly tilted his head.

"Just go." Tyrrany insisted.

"Okay…" With a sigh, Arthur flapped his wings and took off to go spend some time with the others again. And Tyrrany made her way over to the bow; she didn't want to interrupt Flame as he had a good time.

~~…~~

After that, several sailors and nomads tried to convince Tyrrany to come and join the dancing. Everyone always insisted that the dragoness deserved to have a good time just as much as anyone else on the ship. But time and again, Tyrrany refused to budge; being out in the sun was already more than enough of what she'd need.

Eventually, most of the dancing died down as sailors returned to their work and the nomads went back to their cabins. But some of the last few dragons left were Lillia and a few of the dragons she was dancing with. Lillia approached Tyrrany from behind and lightly rested her forepaws on the railing beside her.

"Uh… Heya, Miss Tyrrany." Lillia said. "You missed all the dancing."

"It's fine." Tyrrany shook her head. "I'm alright just sitting here."

"Flame was hoping you'd join in." Lillia continued.

Tyrrany blinked. "He was?"

"Yeah…" Lillia frowned a bit. "You should have seen the way he kept glancing in your direction as he danced with us."

"Well… I don't dance." Tyrrany shook her head. "It's how I am."

"How come?" Lillia tilted her head.

"I just don't, kid." Tyrrany snorted. "Stop pressing me over it."

"Oh, come on, Lillia." The red-hided boy insisted. "Why are you wasting your time talking to this stick in the mud?"

Tyrrany's eye flinched, and she gritted her fangs. 

"Well, you don't have to be rude, Rallo." Lillia snapped. "I just wanted to be friendly."

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Tyrrany huffed. "Please… just leave me be."

"There, you see?" Rallo stamped his foot. "We're wasting our time here. Let's head below deck: My mom's making us Meatballs and Lentil soup."

"Fine…" Lillia pouted. She looked at the cloaked dragoness and frowned. "I hope we can talk some more later, Tyrrany."

"We'll see." The purple dragoness snorted.

And that was that: Lillia and her little gang of friends walked away. And Tyrrany was left alone again. She almost felt… bad about it. Tyrrany was mad that she was called a stick in the mud… but was she upset with that boy, or herself? Maybe a bit of both?

Tyrrany shifted her wings under her cloak and sighed again. She turned her eyes toward the distant clouds and the shimmering colors of the sunset. She took cautious breaths; the scent of sea-salt tickled her nostrils. She wagged her tail lightly and bit her lower lip.

Her clothes… they felt so much heavier than usual today. Her talons wracked at the deck as she shifted in place. She shut her eyes and spread her wings as wide as she could beneath the dark clothing. She took several deep breaths and straightened out her tail as she stepped up to the edge of the mast of the ship.

As Tyrrany closed her eyes, she let her mind wander. She imagined the wind in her mane as it spread about wildly. She imagined soaring up, down, and all around through the sky. Higher than she'd ever flown above the realms. Higher even than the storm-clouds that always tormented her at the back of her mind. No worries, no obligations, no machinations to help her father accomplish… she was free.

But then Tyrrany's back ached; she groaned as she opened her eyes and found herself trapped at sea. She may not have been on land, but she was still bound to it. Tyrrany lowered her head and silently sniffled.

"Annie?" Flame asked from behind.

Tyrrany sucked in a breath and forced herself to straighten up as the red dragon came to stand beside her. Arthur was curled up on Flame's back; the dragonfly had eaten so much that he'd passed out. It was almost… cute.

"You don't still want to be alone, do you?" Flame asked.

"No, it's fine…" Tyrrany said quietly. She attempted to make herself look stoic and stone-cold as usual; no need to try and be amicable when she wasn't in the crowd anymore.

Flame wasn't convinced; he scooted up just a bit closer to Tyrrany and looked her up and down.

"Did something wrong happen today?" He asked. "Did I… Did I hurt your feelings by dancing with those other dragonesses?"

Tyrrany flinched. She immediately looked at him with a frown.

"No, Flame. I wasn't offended or anything; I just wanted to be by myself, like usual."

"Okay…" Flame took a breath. "I… I was worried."

"Don't be." Tyrrany put on a smile. "You're a very good dancer, Flame."

"Th-Thank you…" Flame scooted a bit closer. "So are you, I'm sure. I just wish I could have gotten to see it."

Tyrrany didn't immediately respond, which left Flame feeling glum. He just relaxed on his haunches as he sat with the dragoness as they gazed out at the sunset.

With everyone leaving the deck mostly barren, Tyrrany could finally hear the sounds of seagulls in the distance. The waves were brisk as they splashed against the hull of the ship, whose wooden frames creaked and groaned. The sun was turning a brilliant shade of red-orange on the horizon. The world was so peaceful… so why wasn't Tyrrany?

Why did she feel so much regret? Why did she wish for another chance to dance with the other dragons? To play her violin and show everyone the lovely music she liked to compose? She couldn't let herself get too close to anyone; she couldn't risk anyone seeing the real her… the monster that skulked about amongst them.

"Annie…" Flame said very cautiously. "I need to get something off my chest."

"You do?" Tyrrany turned to look at the drake. She flinched back as Flame looked her right in the eyes; he was struggling not to cry as he smiled.

"Even if you don't feel the same way, Annie…" He took a deep breath. "I just want you to know that I…"

Tyrrany lifted a talon up to Flame's lips to stop him. His eyes widened, and he looked at her with a hurt expression as she shook her head. Tyrrany sighed and frowned at him a bit. She knew what he was going to say; she could see it in his eyes. It had been something on his mind for ages, even if he didn't think she knew. But she did. Of course, she did; she wasn't stupid. But, business was business, and Tyrrany couldn't let anything get in the way of that. Still… no reason to be cruel to him.

"Flame…" Tyrrany took a breath and bit her lower lip. "You need to understand that I'm betrothed to Prince Jonathan."

Already the heartache was present in Flame's eyes, and his face drooped in defeat. Tyrrany grumbled internally; not at Flame, but at herself. Why was it so hard to be delicate?

"No, I don't love Jonathan." Tyrrany continued. "But my father thinks he's a good match for me. And once all of this is over, and we all return to Faeshrine, I'm going to become his mate." She moved her forepaw from Flame's face. "I don't want to hurt your feelings, Flame, and I'm… flattered that you feel that way about me. But we can't be together; my father won't allow it."

Flame's face sagged even more. He sucked in a harsh breath and looked off toward the mast. "Oh… Okay."

Flame was silent for a time, much to Tyrrany's unease. He turned around and made to walk back toward the other side of the ship; maybe he thought that Tyrrany needed some space after his near-confession. Her heart sank at the way his tail was low between his legs, and how his limbs lightly shook. Oh, damnit; she must have built up his confidence all day today by spending time with him. This was his one moment to finally admit how he felt about her.

"Wait." Tyrrany called out to Flame.

The red drake stopped and looked back at her curiously. "Y-Yeah, Annie?"

Tyrrany made her way over and brushed against his side. She fell back onto her haunches and lightly patted the spot beside her with her tail.

"I've had plenty of time by myself today." Tyrrany said warmly. "Just because I have to turn you down, doesn't mean that I don't…"

Tyrrany stopped herself and gulped; she could feel her face flushing again. Flame looked at her in awe; he seemed hopeful that she'd say it. But no… no, she couldn't say it. It wouldn't be appropriate; she wasn't allowed that. Tyrrany took a deep breath and struggled to take on a commanding tone.

"You're my bodyguard." Tyrrany said coldly… only for her face to flush again. "So… sit down, and guard my body. That's an order."

Flame gave her a puzzled look for a moment. But then he took a calm breath as he stepped back over to Tyrrany and sat on his haunches beside her.

"Of course…" Flame carefully spread a wing out to hug it around Tyrrany's back. "Anything for my boss's daughter."

Tyrrany flinched a bit at the feeling of his wing. She blushed again and shivered lightly as she leaned over to rest her head upon his shoulder. Flame then leaned his own head to brush against hers, and the two of them sat together. That warm feeling welled up in her chest, and she tried to keep her composure.

She wanted this. She wanted **him**. But she could never let herself say it out loud. There was simply too much on the line. Tyrrany had to focus on her mission for revenge. She had to be prepared for the changes that Bergan and Saul sought for the whole of the dragon realms. She had to prepare to marry Jonathan, and one day bears him heirs.

So… all she could do was shut her eyes, and pretend that there were no dragon realms. That the two of them could sit here, at that moment, sailing on an endless ocean… together. Where they could dance the night away under the stars to her heart's content.

What she would have given to be any other dragoness. What she would have given, so she could in turn give her heart to Flame.

~~…~~

Rune's trip along the ocean was rather calm. With each passing day, the skies were clear, and the waves were steady. The atmosphere was so pleasing, in fact, that he decided to head up onto the desk to read some of his books out in the light of the sun. Unfortunately, on the second day of the trip, a whole new distraction came in the form of Riven.

As Voden and Dona were enjoying their time together out at sea, they allowed the little dragonling to run and play to her heart's content out atop the vessel. It was surreal seeing Riven's white scales glistening in the sunlight as she giggled and dashed around in delight.

On the one paw, Rune was happy for the little tyke; she finally got to see some new places outside of that dark bedroom of hers. But on the other paw, it really would have been nice if Riven would have stopped tormenting Rune with each passing nautical foot.

"Come on, Rune!" Riven exclaimed as she tugged on his tail. "Come play with me!"

"In a minute, Riven." Rune said; he didn't even look up from his textbook as he turned a page.

"But that's what you said a minute ago." Riven pouted.

"Alright, alright…" Rune sighed and nodded. "Let me just bookmark my page."

He pulled out a small sheet of paper and stuffed it between the pages before shutting the book and storing it away. He then stood up and stretched out his wings before looking down at the dragonling as she wagged her tail.

Riven's attention span on particular games wasn't very long. First, she'd want him to play tag by lightly chasing her about the deck. Next, she'd want to pass a little ball around. Then she was clambering all over his back and giggling as she begged him to trot around like a pony. But every time, the prince found he had no choice but to satisfy her little whims; how could he turn down that cute little face of hers?

But after almost an hour of playing with Riven, Rune found that he was growing quite increasingly tired. He trudged over to his original spot on the deck and nearly collapsed as he panted heavily.

"Aww, don't stop now." Riven pouted atop his back. She lightly kicked at his sides. "Keep going."

"I can't, Riven." Rune grimaced. "This pony has run all out of energy; I need to stop for some breath."

Riven just pouted at him again. She hopped down from his back and rubbed her forehead against his upper foreleg. "Please?"

"Come on, Riven." Scolded the voice of Voden from across the way. Rune and Riven looked up to see him and Dona approach.

The scholarly Guardian came to a stop and knelt down his head toward his daughter. "Here, come ride on Daddy's back for a while. This pony here needs another carrot or two before it can get back to trotting speed."

Immediately Riven cheered happily. She scrambled to climb up Rune's back with gusto as she made her way over to her father. Rune flinched in discomfort; a few of her little toe-talons aggravated his back-scars. But he made no outward objections as he called upon his healing magic to soothe himself a bit. At the very least, Voden had come to rescue the prince from Riven's little badgering.

"Let's go to the end of the boat, Daddy!" Riven cheered.

"Of course, of course." Voden laughed as he turned about carefully. "Anything for my little princess."

Riven squeaked happily, much to the amusement of her parents. Rune had to admit; when she wasn't stomping all over his back, Riven was kinda cute.

"Thanks for the save, Sir Voden." Rune smiled. "Or… should I be calling you Shadow King, now?"

Voden's eyes widened at that, to which Dona gave a proud grin. But the scholar simply chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll always be your humble teacher, my boy." Voden declared heartily. "Sir Voden will do just fine."

Dona immediately grumbled at that. She watched as Voden shook his back playfully to make Rive giggle. But as the scholar marched off, he noticed that his wife wasn't following.

"Dona, are you coming?" He asked as he glanced back at her.

"No, its fine, love." Dona shook her head. "I think I'll just relax back here for a bit; get some fresh air as I talk to my…" She eyed Rune oddly. "Family."

"Well, if you insist…" Voden turned back around and marched forward.

And that was that; Rune found himself under the frustrated gaze of the shadowy dragoness. Rune gulped as he cautiously stood up tall and faced her. He'd spent so little time with Dona, his… what was the term… first cousin once removed? He really needed to take some time to examine his family tree. In any case, he felt like he barely knew her back when he was a child in The Hive, and still hardly knew her better after returning to his home in Warfang. And now here she was, sailing away from Warfang with him as she began her campaign to gain power as the new shadow queen. Speaking of which…

"You and I need to talk, Dona." Rune said forcefully.

"Oh?" Dona raised an eye ridge. "And what I might I do for the proud and handsome future high king?"

Rune winced at that; that was a topic he'd think about during a different time. "For one thing, clearly you've had something on your chest regarding this shadow queen stuff for a long time. Why else would you be standing here, looking at me that way for the last minute?"

"Hmm…" Dona sneered down at him. "Actually, I just wanted a moment away from Riven. I love her to pieces, but even a mother needs a break every now and then. And besides, I want her to spend more time with her father anyway. Surely there's no harm in that, is there?"

"You could have your break anywhere… but you chose to spend it glaring at me." Rune sneered back.

"Perhaps…"

"Look, I get it: you hate my mom." Rune said with a serious face. "But do you really have to hate ME, too? What did I ever do to you, Dona?"

Dona gave a snort. She suppressed a laugh and rolled her eyes as she turned to look down at Rune.

"You think I hate YOU?" She asked incredulously. "No, you stupid boy; I don't hate you: I tolerate you and your brother just as much as I tolerated your father…" She flapped her wings and clicked her tongue. "And Urobos, too, for that matter. It's just Elenar who is a thorn in my side."

"Then why are you always being so nasty to my mother?" Rune demanded. "She's given you positions of power, and favors left and right. And yet you STILL act like she betrayed you in some strange way." Rune stamped his paw. "What did she DO that makes you hate her so much?"

"Be born." Dona declared. She then turned back toward the ocean and gave a little growl. "Her very EXISTENCE has brought about more frustrations than you could ever know."

"What, did YOU want to be the one to marry my dad way back when?" Rune demanded. "Did YOU want to be High Queen of Warfang?"

Dona's eyes widened, and then she gave a shrill laugh. "Marry Baneth? As if; everyone who was anyone knew that he wore his heart for Elenar on his sleeve way back when." She flapped her wings. "And even if we were arranged, I wouldn't have been interested: Baneth was never my type, nor do I have any interest in ruling over ALL of the dragon realms." She snorted. "Too much responsibility."

"If that's so, then why the insistence on the title of shadow queen?" Rune wracked his talons on the guard rail.

"Because it's my **birthright**." Dona snapped. "The title was mine, but it was taken from me."

"So you're older than my mother." Rune said curiously.

Dona scrunched up her face. "Don't you know that it's rude to ask a dragoness her age, boy?"

"Tell me about your parents, then." Rune declared.

For the first time, Dona had a look of surprise and alarm (at least in the prince's presence). She looked down at him as if he'd spoken in some sort of forbidden tongue. "Excuse me?"

"Your parents." Rune said again. "Who were they? And how did they relate to my grandfather Alexander?"

Dona gave the prince a dour look. "Do you REALLY care? Or are you just trying to make excuses to be snippy with me over my dislike of Elenar?"

"I just want to know why the title of shadow queen is your birthright." Rune insisted. "And besides, you and Riven… you're my extended family. And that means that your parents were my family, too." The prince puffed out his chest. "But I barely know anything about you, even after all this time. The least you could do is try to help me understand why you are the way you are."

"Well, fine then…" Dona blew smoke out of her nostrils as she sat back on her haunches. "If our dear prince wants a story, then I suppose I can enlighten him."

Rune groaned in frustration; Dona was such a pain sometimes.

"My father was a shadow dragon wizard named Draven. And my mother was Queen Catherine." Dona said with a sigh. "I was their only daughter, and next in line for the throne."

"Uh-huh…" Rune nodded.

"They loved me, and I loved them. And I was taught from a young age about the responsibilities I'd face as a queen someday." Dona sighed again. "I thought that my life was on a set course; everyone loved me for being the future of the shadow dragon line."

For the first time, Dona looked happy. She fluttered her wings and wracked her talons lightly against the railing. And in that moment, Rune could see the resemblance Dona had to Riven; those cheeks, the expression, the way their brows tilted at a certain angle…

But suddenly, Dona's ear frills dropped, and she sucked in a harsh breath and forced herself not to cry. She wrapped her tail around her hind leg and forced herself to look strong.

"Of course, it wasn't to last." She said stoically. "When I was eight years old, my parents suddenly… died."

Another emotion spread across Dona's face that the prince had never seen on her before; misery. Dona bent her head low and took steady, deep breaths. Rune felt his heart sank. Of all the things for the two of them to have common ground in, it was the loss of a mother.

"What happened to them?"

"A disease happened to them." Dona scowled. "It came swiftly and suddenly. Nobody could ever determine the source… not that it would do me any good all this time later." She flapped her wings in a defeated way. "At the time, I was still several long years away from being mature enough for the crown. As such, my uncle, Catherine's brother Alexander, was given the crown."

Dona growled, and she dug her talons into the guard-rail.

"The line of rulership in the shadow dragons has been Matriarchal ever since the establishment of the royal house under Cynder's watch." Dona blew smoke from her nostrils. "Alexander had married Murkandre during my mother's rule. They were supposed to act as regents until I reached the proper age…" Dona growled and clawed at the guard-rail again. "But instead, Alexander insisted that Murkandre be the queen. He declared that Elenar was next in line. And I was told to just deal with it."

"Oh…" Rune said uneasily.

"Ever since Elenar was made the new heir, everyone in Erebus was always drawing comparisons between the two of us." Dona scowled. "It was always 'Elenar this,' or 'Elenar that," or 'Dona, you need to be more like _the princess_. Ancestors damnit, **I** was the princess!" Dona pointed at her glowing birthmark and scowled. "Over and over again, they were insulting me to my face!"

"Okay, okay… I get the point." Rune said uneasily.

Well, at least he finally understood where the animosity came from. He was beginning to wonder if prying Dona for answers was the right idea.

"M uncle shipped me off to the Silver Talon Academy not long after his usurping of my mother's throne." Dona continued with an ever-worsening sneer. "He claimed it would be good for my education. That I would learn to be _prim_ and _proper _and _knowledgeable_ when I inevitably became something else, like a priestess." She snorted in derision. "But it was a complete waste of my time." Dona flapped her wings and beat her tail against the guard-rail."

"I don't believe you." Rune snapped. "It wasn't **all** bad for you."

"Oh, really?" Dona raised an eye ridge.

"You met Voden at the academy." Rune declared. "He told me everything not too long ago." He stepped a bit closer and looked Dona in the eyes as she widened them. "And now you're married."

"I… well… of course." Dona snorted. She looked back at the ocean and sighed. "But a silver lining doesn't make the rest of the storm-cloud go away, boy. Alexander only wanted me out of the way so I wouldn't complain while he trained Elenar to become the new shadow queen. Of course… he didn't anticipate the Twilight War."

"Nobody did, I'll bet." Rune sighed.

"So even after I met Voden, it wasn't long before I thought I'd never see him again." Dona snorted again. "I was recalled back to Erebus… but not because my uncle and aunt care for me; it was to keep me from becoming a political prisoner."

"Oh, come on. That can't be true." Rune demanded. "Surely they cared about you at least a little. Am I really supposed to believe that family would just betray one of their own like that?"

"You wouldn't understand! You don't remember Alexander or Murkandre!" Dona snapped, making Rune flinch. "You were barely a dragonling when those two cretins passed away! You didn't know them, grow up with them… Like I did."

The dragoness flapped her wings and grumbled again. Rune had to give her that; he barely knew his maternal grandparents. He didn't even have fuzzy memories of them. But still, he felt like calling them _cretins_ was going too far. But as he wracked his memories of all the stories he was told about them… there was one particular detail that flared up in his mind. Something that didn't add up.

"Alright, so maybe I don't know about how my mom's parents treated you." Rune said. "But I do know about… the blueprints."

"Hmm?" Dona raised an eye ridge again.

"From what little I can understand, you proposed the idea for the dark dragons to band together to form a grand new city."

"Hmph, indeed…" Dona leaned back and scratched her chin. "Even all this time later, I can hardly believe that everyone actually went through with it for once."

"But where did you GET those plans?" Rune asked. "How did you manage to come up with an elaborate set of plans for something that had never been done before?"

Dona gave Rune a suspicious look. "And just why does that matter to YOU?"

"Because you'd need to be quite the architectural genius to pull that off." Rune replied with a serious tone. "It would be something that would lead to you bragging and boasting of your grand accomplishment, even years after The Hive's destruction. Speaking of years, that's how long it would TAKE to carefully plan out every exact detail the way you did, according to what Grandpa claimed was in those blueprints…"

"And just what are you getting at, hmm?" Dona scowled. "Do you think I _stole_ the blueprints?"

Rune put his forepaws on the guard-rail. "Did Bergan help you create the blueprints?"

"No, Bergan did NOT help me create them." Dona said defensively. "I barely even KNEW him back in those days. Definitely not as well as your _mom_ did."

"But you **did **know him." Rune snapped, not even wanting to acknowledge the dig at Elenar. "And from what I've heard, he's the kind of dragon with the recourses and the know-how to give certain individuals a little _boost_ to increase their standing."

"And just why does it matter where I got the blueprints?!" Dona yelled. "I didn't get any additional titles, outside of Deep Shadow, for my hard work. And The Hive is fucking GONE! All of my efforts to help my people went down in FLAMES!" She snapped her talons in Rune's face. "Do you think I need a lesson in hubris? Because I don't! Especially not from Elenar's sparkling little baby boy!"

"I just want the truth!" Rune demanded. "If the blueprints were all your own idea, then why didn't you ever make any MORE? Don't you think that would have helped the dark dragons after The Hive was destroyed?" He stood up tall and glowered at her. "If I had a creative mind like yours to make a flying city, then I'd be using it at every chance I got! But instead, all you've done is sit and stew over your hatred for my mother for years."

"Watch your temper, boy." Done scowled. "You don't want to slip into another _meltdown_, do you?"

Rune's eye twitched; he could definitely feel the anger building in his gut: He could even hear Runefor growling somewhere deep inside his mind. Immediately Rune took a calm breath and struggled to keep himself from losing control.

"I do believe we're done here." Dona declared. "My not telling you what you want is making you angry. It's best we stop now, and try not to get on each other's nerves for the rest of the voyage."

"Damn it all…" Rune took a few deep breaths and held his sneer. "Why do you have to be so difficult? I just wanted some answers."

"Well, you're going to have to learn something that I learned a long time ago: You don't always get what you want." Dona stuck her muzzle in the air and stepped around Rune to make her way toward the other side of the ship. "Now, I must be off; it's Riven's lunchtime. See you later, boy."

And that was that; Dona wagged her tail from side to side in an odd manner before marching off to find Voden and Riven. And Rune was left all alone, to grumble in frustration as he just sat there.

_It must have been just the one set of blueprints; there was no explanation. Maybe Bergan somehow got the idea to make some blueprints to pass along to Dona so she could take minor credit for helping the dark dragons._

_**What are you doing?**_ Runefor demanded, finally speaking up after all this time.

_Just go away._

_**Why do you care about those blueprints?**_ Runefor asked with a huff. _**It was years ago, you idiot. What, do you want to call her a fraud or a criminal? In case you forgot, the Hive was DESTROYED! And it's been YEARS! Even if she DID lie about making them, there's no point in trying to make her admit any faults!**_

_You're missing the point._ Rune said, trying to keep calm. There's always a chance that the real author of those blueprints will appear again demanding credit.

_**What, he'd want ownership of a pile of rubble in the Mushroom Forest?**_ Runefor snorted.

_You're getting about The Nexus_. Rune continued. _That fortress is made up of all the parts of the city that survived the destruction. It's a reminder of everything that's happened… and a great big beacon for anyone looking for back pay on having their work stolen._

_**Well, here's another counterpoint: you're far, far away from The Nexus.**_ Runefor declared. _**Do you want to just have the boat turn around and complain to Mother over this after you've already come so far? And even after THAT, good luck getting our high-and-mighty shadow queen to admit wrong-doing: She's convinced herself that she's right for doing whatever it is she did.**_

Rune just sighed; he was going in circles. Maybe, for once, Runefor was right; he should just let that discrepancy go and try to focus on heading south to relax in Glenhaven. And besides, perhaps he'd had enough fresh air; he was starting to argue with his other self again. So, with a sigh, the prince turned to head below deck as well for some rest.

_I need to relax…_ Rune sighed. _I've to just let go of all the troubles from home… and just be excited to head home._

Rune stopped and briefly chortled. Not every day that he surprises himself with corny humor.

~~…~~

After days of sailing, Tyrrany's vessel finally arrived at the docks of Crossbolt… not that she could see much in the dead of night.

Dark and ominous storm-clouds loomed in the sky, making Tyrrany increasingly skittish. She groaned as she hobbled her way down the gangplank. She quietly called upon a bit of earth magic to boost her strength so she could keep walking despite carrying so many supplies. But despite that, a few of the mole sailors still insisted on trying to help her get her supplies down to the pier.

"I've got it…" The dragoness said forcefully. "Just… Just focus on your own jobs."

The moles just sighed and stepped back to return to work. Flame, however, walked right alongside Tyrrany and frowned at her.

"Are you sure you don't want some help?" Flame asked. "You look like you could use a load off your-"

"I've GOT IT, Flame." Tyrrany insisted. She gave a quick yawn and stumbled in place for a bit. "Just… Just get me to the elevator. We need to get to the southern gate before nightfall."

"Oh no, you don't."

Tyrrany, Flame, and Arthur all flinched as someone stomped down the gangplank behind them. They turned around to see Harlon making his way after them. He was followed by Lillia, who looked just as tired as Tyrrany.

"Didn't any of you see those storm clouds on the horizon?" The nomad scolded. Tyrrany's eye twitched, but she struggled to hide it.

"Of course." She said with a puffed-out chest. "And that's why we need to get going; before the storm hits."

"You're not going to get very far; not with the way you're swaying from side to side." Harlon shook his head. "You should at least spend the night at one of the inns here in Crossbolt; whatever it is you're doing down south, surely it can wait until morning."

"I'd say he has a point, Annie." Arthur said as he drifted over to her snout.

"But…" Tyrrany tried to sneer, but worry lingered at the edges of her voice. "What if we can't get out of Crossbolt before the storm hits?"

Arthur just grimaced and came to a landing on Tyrrany's muzzle. "you won't be alone, Annie."

"Yeah…" Flame stepped up and lightly grasped her forepaw. "We'll be right beside you. And we won't leave you all alone… unless you yell at us to get out, that is."

Tyrrany briefly snickered, and then sighed as she stood up again. "Alright… Fine, we can spend the night in Crossbolt."

The trio looked back at Harlon, who seemed puzzled by their little exchange. But rather than pry them for information, the red drake hefted his daughter onto his back and made to walk around them.

"There's an inn nearby called The Shepherd's Flock." Harlon said. "Most of our tribe stays there during their brief visits to Crossbolt on our travels. They have plenty of two-bed rooms on the second floor." He wagged his tail and looked back at the trio. "Come, follow me."

"Fine…" Tyrrany huffed as she slowly walked forward. Flame stood just beside her for support, while Arthur lifted himself up to drift just between the two dragons. If it would satisfy her friends, she'd let them get a good night's rest. But that didn't mean she would be happy with this delay in her quest.

~~…~~

"Goodnight, my little princess…" Dona leaned down and lightly planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Mommy…" Riven said with a little yawn.

Before long, Riven was curled up and lightly snoring in her crib. Dona's heart felt like it would melt like butter. She carefully pulled the blanket up over her daughter's body and then turned to make her way across the room to relax by the window. Voden already there, recovering from the multi-hour marathon of serving as his princess's steed. He gave a little yawn and then turned to smile at Dona as she took a seat beside him.

"How's your back, mighty stallion?" Dona snickered.

"Oh, it's feeling much better now." Voden chortled. He leaned down to nuzzle his wife's forehead. "She's got so much energy; she must take after her mother."

Dona smiled and draped a wing over Voden's back. "Not when it comes to her reading comprehension; that's definitely from you."

Voden and Dona settled in together and gazed up at the brilliant stars in the heavens.

Dona would have preferred to just relax here; gazing out of the porthole and enjoying her husband's warmth as she prepared for her new life in Glenhaven. Oh, if only her mind didn't begin to wander. At the moment Dona had Voden, she had Riven, and she had enough wealth to keep herself afloat for a little while. Plus, Voden was a Guardian and a well-read scholar; Riven would never be wanting for food or education. Dona's life would be one of wealth and privilege; something she deserved after years of neglect. So why did she feel so… incomplete?

And then the argument with Prince Rune drilled its way into Dona's mind. He questioned whether she was truly a brilliant mind that had created the schematics for a floating city all on her own. That royal brat was on to her; she could feel it in her scales.

That's when an idea sparked. Dona's eyes went wide; the schematics. Maybe they could still serve a purpose; one that Rune couldn't complain about. It would take a lot of hard work, and plenty of convincing of multiple dragons… starting with Dona's dear husband.

"Voden… I feel like the time has come to start sharing some of my…" Dona scratched behind her ear frill with a wing-thumb. "Secrets, with you."

"Secrets?" Voden looked at her curiously. "I thought you'd already shared everything with me there was to share."

"Sadly, no." Dona shook her head. "But it wasn't because I didn't trust you, Voden. It was because I couldn't trust many others around me at the Dragon Spire. But now that we're far, far away from there…" The dragoness put on a grin. "I can finally share with you something that can change the future."

"Mhm…" Voden tugged on his beard. "And what are you getting at, love?"

"Just one moment…" Dona stood up and stepped back a few paces from her husband. She reached within herself for the core of her magic and steadily began to glow with a dark aura. "I need to reach into my … pocket."

Dona created a pool of shadows beneath her paws, and carefully reached inside with both of them. As the pool widened, the dragoness grimaced as she reached for something she'd kept locked away; her own special little pocket to hide things from all of the dragon realms. Voden watched in amazement as Dona pulled out a large set of scrolls from seemingly nowhere.

"As I'm sure you remember, the dark dragons hid away from the rest of the world for several years." Dona said. "We hid in a city called The Hive... which was made from some special blueprints."

She slid the blueprints forward toward Voden, who looked down at them curiously. It took him only a few moments of looking for him to put it all together.

"You… kept the plans for The Hive?" He asked in astonishment.

"Indeed I did." Dona said with a smile. "I wanted them as a reminder that there was a time when the dark dragons thought they'd gotten a truly safe haven from cruel dragons. Dragons so unlike you, my dear husband."

"Ahh…" Voden briefly smiled at her, and then looked over the schematics again. Within moments he became enraptured by the intricacies built into the various details all throughout the city streets.

"This city…" he adjusted his spectacles. "This is unlike anything I've ever seen for any kingdom! The intricacies, the aqueducts, the way power is distributed…" He nearly dropped backward onto his haunches as he rubbed his forehead. "Dona… how did you ever come up with this?"

And there it was; the start of the uncomfortable truth. Dona took a deep breath and pursed her lips as she looked him in the eyes.

"Voden…" Dona brought her voice to more of a whisper. "I've still yet to share with you the greatest secret I have."

"Oh?" He put the blueprints down. "What is it, my love?"

"Before I explain the true depths of what I've done… would you care to think back to our time at the Silver Talon Academy?"

Voden leaned his head back curiously. "Hmm, it was quite a long time ago. But I'll never forget those days." He flapped his wings and looked at his wife in the eyes with a warm smile. "Continue, Dona."

"During my time studying there, I grew a bit fascinated with the history of the dragon realms." Dona said. "So much so, that after the Twilight War began, I started to do a bit of… exploring." She stuck one of her talons into her pool of darkness to twirl it around. "It was easy getting out from under the watch of my aunt and uncle, what with them being preoccupied with skulking in Mount Erebus with Elenar."

"Mhm…" Voden nodded.

"I looked into some ruins here, did some digging around there…" Dona took a deep breath. "And one day, during a trek deep underground, I discovered a trap door buried deep within some old ruins in the Mushroom Forest." She stuck more of her forepaw into the dark depths. "I'll save you the details, my love. But after my adventure, I returned home with a secret treasure. Something that hadn't been seen in the dragon realms for centuries; long before Spyro's time."

Voden took on a cautious face but said nothing. With a deep breath, Dona stuck her other forepaw into the dark pool and fished around for a moment. Soon, she found her prize, and very carefully pulled it up to reveal what she had to her husband:

It was a set of scrolls that were old, wrinkled, and quite stained with age. Dona closed up the pool of darkness and very delicately placed the blueprints down before her husband. She then lightly unrolled the scrolls, revealing the contents to be… a near-exact duplicate of the plans on the first scroll.

"What?" Voden asked in alarm. He lightly grasped the edges of the scroll and unfurled it. "What is _this_?"

"These are the ancient blueprints I found in the ruins in the Mushroom Forest." Dona said carefully. "Every innovation found in the floating city, every little detail that enabled the dark dragons to keep themselves sustained… was all found right there, hidden away from the world for ages."

Voden went back and forth comparing the ancient blueprints to the more modern ones. While Dona's copy used the common tongue, of course, the ancient blueprints were written on Old Draconic; it took Voden a moment to decipher the words here and there.

"It took me well over a month to get everything copied to a new set of scrolls." Dona said. "I didn't want to risk damaging the originals with all of the sharing around involved in The Hive's construction."

"Dona… why did you hide these from everyone?" Voden asked. "Surely even King Urobos would have been indebted to you for bringing forth such a curious bit of history."

"Well, the trouble comes from who the original author was." Dona said. "Open the scroll all the way, and take a look for yourself."

A bit unnerved, Voden did as his wife asked. Once the scroll was fully opened, he noticed a small glyph embedded into the bottom-right corner; it almost looked to be burned into the paper. It resembled a circle with intricate patterns splitting it apart, with a smaller circle with horns atop it. At the bottom of the glyph were several ancient draconic runes, which seemed to spell out a name and title.

"…Desysto." Voden eventually spelled. "The Lavish… Lavender… Architect?" He scratched his chin. "The formations of a few of the letters is throwing me off."

"I don't claim to know who this Desysto was." Dona said as she settled down beside Voden. "Nothing I ever did to research this dragon ever turned anything up. But I always had the strangest feeling that they were a… a purple dragon."

Voden balked, and he looked down at the runes again. He then widened those eyes once more as he stroked his chin.

"Lavender Architect… not much of a clue to go on regarding their identity." Voden said aloud. "But if they were truly a purple drake, then they must have lived far before Malefor's time."

"Either way, they were a truly brilliant mind to have crafted such a meticulous city." Dona smiled.

"Indeed…" Voden carefully rolled up the ancient scrolls. "So, why do you only wish to share this information with me now?"

"Well, I've been doing a bit of soul-searching." Dona said. "You've said before that it's hard to call ourselves the king and queen of the shadow dragons when there's no longer a kingdom to my name. However…" She grinned eagerly down at her set of blueprints. "I've been sitting on these blueprints ever since The Hive was finished. And just because one floating city was destroyed by invaders… doesn't mean that we can't try it again."

Voden balked. "You… You want to build another Hive?"

"Well, maybe we won't give the city the same name." Dona nodded. "Maybe something more grand, more majestic… like Shadowgrad."

"Shadowgrad?" Voden asked incredulously.

"I'm just spit-balling, my love. We'll workshop it." The dragoness gave a chuckle.

"Dona… I have so many uneasy thoughts and questions about all of this." Voden grumbled uneasily.

"If you're going to ask me if I've considered the needed recourses, workforce, and over a hundred other factors… don't." Dona stamped her paw. "All of that was already discussed the first time a floating city was built. King Urobos, Queen Persephone, and my uncle worked night and day to gather the dragons to build the city in the seclusion of the Mushroom Forest…" Dona gave a slight smile. "I went through the trouble of recording all the notes regarding The Hive's construction." Her tail wagged as she began to open her pool of shadows once again. "Once we get to the southern continent, we can properly work out details."

"Dona, wait a moment." Voden stamped his own paw. "Love, I understand your desire to build a new kingdom; you've certainly got the ambition for it. But who do you hope to turn to for help? I certainly haven't saved up enough funds for such a project."

"Well, we can start by speaking to King Tintreon." Dona declared. "After all, we're heading toward Crossbolt first. We can simply turn to him to negotiate to gather some workers and supplies."

"This is ignoring the bigger issue at hand…" Voden looked Dona in the eyes. "I don't think we NEED to build a new city."

Dona flinched. "Excuse me?"

"Dona…" He sighed and pulled her closer with a wing. "I understand well enough that you desire to have a kingdom to call your own, and to secure a future for Riven." He took a deep breath. "But what would be the end-goal of this project? Take off into the sky again? Live among the clouds and hide from the dragon realms again?"

"Voden…" Dona sneered.

"You shouldn't have to hide or Riven away from the world anymore, right?" Voden continued. "That was the whole point of you asking to come back with me to Glenhaven? So, then why would you want to build a new secret kingdom?"

"It wouldn't need to be a secret." The dragoness grumbled. "Shadowgrad could stay closer to the ground, and open trade with other kingdoms. The point is that it would have the innovations and marvelous designs found in Desysto's blueprints. A truly shining beacon for dark dragons." She tapped her talons on the floor indignantly. "Wouldn't you like to see these incredible designs brought to life, Voden?"

"I would; I'm certainly excited about how they distribute power so efficiently." Voden gazed down at the scrolls with a spark in his eyes. "However… couldn't we simply copy the designs and implement them in other cities on the southern continent? I'm sure Tintreon would be enraptured by the idea."

"But that would be missing the point." Dona insisted. "I have the ambition, and the drive, to bring to life a new kingdom for my daughter to rule over. Even if it takes me a decade, I want to bring Shadowgrad to life. It's what I… it's what Riven deserves."

Voden just sighed and shook his head.

"Very well, Dona." He pulled her close with a wing. "Once we arrive in Crossbolt, we'll see how King Tintreon reacts to the schematics. And we'll work on some plans moving forward."

Dona sighed and planted a kiss on Voden's forehead. "Thank you, my love."

"For now…." Voden gave a hearty yawn. "It's getting late; we should really get some sleep before we arrive in the city."

"Of course."

Dona and Voden stood up and carefully made their way over to the bed. A few minutes later, they were wrapped up in each other's limbs as they took in each other's warmth. Voden nuzzled Dona's neck as she sighed happily.

"Goodnight, Voden." Dona said as she crooned.

"Goodnight, my love." Voden took off his spectacles and yawned again. "See you in the morning."

A few moments later, Voden was fast asleep in Dona's embrace. Dona, however, merely kept her eyes shut. Her mind still raced with plans and ideas for Shadowgrad moving forward.

_Oh, Voden…_ Dona sighed internally. _If only you shared my ambition._

~~…~~

Greetings, friends and loved ones.

So ends another chapter. There's still a lot of stuff to go over before we switch perspectives back over to folks over in Warfang. You might be surprised at where things are going, and the revelations coming in a chapter or so.

Tenebra ecce Veritas


	20. Act 2, Chapter 6

Another late night had come.

Flamaedelus sighed as he leaned over the balcony of the fortress. He sighed as he overlooked the FTC employees as they unloaded supplies from the locomotive and onto a series of carriages across the way. His time in Aeroshard was short, and he intended to make it even shorter as soon as he got the chance.

Once, Aeroshard was the kingdom of the wind dragons. It was well-renowned for its natural formations that surrounding the city's walls, through which winds frequently blew and created musical notes. It was also just far enough outside of the desert for grasslands to grew, allowing for more natural farmlands and fruit-bearing trees. Aeroshard was known as the whistling city and was one of Spyro and Cynder's favorite places to visit during their tour of the realms. Oh, how the wind dragons adored playing music for their heroes: they invented flutes, clarinets, trumpets… Flamaedelus wished he'd gotten the opportunity to hear the lovely songs and ballads that wind dragons wrote.

And that's why Flamaedelus's blood boiled when he looked at what Aeroshard had been reduced to. He clutched his telescope so hard; he nearly cracked its surface with his talons.

The natural formations around Aeroshard's perimeter were mostly destroyed in a join-campaign by King Gaius and King Oceanus. And once the wind king, Boreas, was slain, the earth dragons seized Aeroshard as their own territory. All of the wind dragons vanished without a trace, and Gaius ordered the whistling city to be refortified for military purposes.

Great walls were erected here, stone bridges were placed there… and a lot of the trees were torn down to be used as firewood. The notes on songs and ballads about Cynder were burned to ashes, and each and every statue of Cynder was torn down or remodeled to depict her as a monster. All of Aeroshard's beautiful history was just… brushed aside in favor of outdated propaganda.

But that wasn't what got Flamaedelus's blood boiling. No, what really filled him with fury was the state of the populace. Saul declared himself the de facto ruler of Aeroshard just after his exile from Glenhaven… and he made sure to remind every citizen living there of that fact. Posters and statues of Saul were erected all over the streets depicting him as either a war hero or some kind of savant.

And while Saul and those of the noble class lived quite the high life, and the soldiers were well provided for… the same couldn't be said for those remaining. Plenty of the poorer dragons were sickly and starving here and there. Younger dragons wore rags to keep warm and frequently tried to rob the various food carts and the few stores.

Flamaedelus watched as one particular youngster attempted to pick the pocket of one of Saul's soldiers. It didn't take long for the soldiers to spot the teenager, and soon they were upon him. After a quick chase, they pinned the dragon to the wall, hefted up a baton, and… it made Flamaedelus turn away in disgust; he had to put the telescope away.

_If Bergan saw this, he'd be disgusted._ The red drake growled in his throat. _What kind of ruler allows his people to fall into such disarray?_

"Do you plan on joining us back in the dragon realms, Flamaedelus?" Saul's voice asked from behind. "We're waiting for you!"

Flamaedelus rolled his eyes and snorted in derision. He turned around to look back inside the planning room of the fortress.

Like most chambers of Saul's headquarters, it was lavishly decorated. The floor was a fine redwood, and the carpet was large and eloquent. The table that sat upon it was round and surrounded by gaudy cushions for dragons. Saul sat in one seat at the head of the table, while Nymph sat to his left. Richard the dragonfly hovered overhead and waited for Flamaedelus took his spot to Saul's right before he landed on his dragon's shoulder.

"Enjoying the sights of the windy city, are we?" Nymph asked with a smirk.

"About as well as I can, from way up high." Flamaedelus shrugged his shoulders. "Though I'm not sure I'm about to take a look around on the street level."

"Oh?" Saul smirked.

"I just have a feeling that I wouldn't be particularly… safe." Flamaedelus declared as he adjusted himself in his seat.

"I can assure you that my soldiers are the most-trained in all the continent." Saul declared. "Some of them are even veteran's from Glenhaven's military, who declared their loyalty and migrated here for my sake."

"Ah, how charming…" Richard said with a slight grunt.

"I've got to say that I've seen a few of the soldiers in action." Nymph declared. "And I find your soldiers to be positively primeval."

"Hmm… thank you very much." Saul gave a slight grin. Flamaedelus just rolled his eyes at that, while Richard covered his mouth to avoid scoffing too loudly. Though from the look that Nymph shot Flamaedelus and Richard, she was evidently hoping that Saul would have gotten a clue. Such a pity.

"Alright, let's go over my battle plans one more time…" Saul gestured down to the map of the southern continent. "I have several battalions ready to be deployed at just about any time. But for four years, they've mostly stayed stationed here in Aeroshard to defend it against anyone attempting to seize the land for dragons unfit to walk here."

"You mean dark dragons, I presume." Richard said.

Saul snorted. "It will be a rainy day over the desert before I allow dark dragons to take this fortress. But, that's beside the point…" He grasped a figure representing a dragon and lightly pushed it across toward Glenhaven. "I know Glenhaven's defenses better than anyone. The natural walls surrounding the city make it impenetrable by land for earth-bound beings; there are four narrow gateways out of the city in all four cardinal directions, meaning that cheetah and canine soldiers would be forced into bottlenecks. So, naturally…"

"You want to send dragons over the skies." Flamaedelus said as he clasped his forepaws together.

"Exactly." Saul grinned. "My draconic forces can march westward on food, camping here and there along the edge of the grassland areas. But once we're within flying distance of Glenhaven, they can take to the skies, and easily swoop down to seize the city. And by staying just out of sight of Glenhaven, they can evade any snooping gazes of scouts who would alert the Guardians to my army's presence."

"Mhm…" Flamaedelus and Richard nodded in unison.

"Naturally, I didn't initially take into account the scores of those… crepsculi-summoning gauntlets." The earth drake bit his lower lip. "If they lack the convexity crystals needed to power them, then we'll have to leave them on the sidelines for now."

"Alternatively…" Nymph placed her forepaw on the table. "You could delay your westward invasion by a few days. Why not give Bergan time to supply you with the convexity?"

Saul scowled. "Because I've waited long enough to retake my city! I demand that I retake my birthright from the wretched Elders who backstabbed me."

"I think it would do you some good to delay it by a few more days, at least." Nymph declared. "Need I remind you that the Day of the Bonds is almost here?"

"Yes, Yes, I've heard it all before." Saul rolled his eyes. "You want to spend time with that sister of yours and leave before things get _messy._"

"There's also the fact that Glenhaven's military would be relaxed during the festivities, you know." Nymph continued. "If you spring into action just before the holiday starts, then the soldiers will still be ready to counter your invasion-"

"Liberation!" Saul interrupted. "Glenhaven is MINE by right."

"Sure, sure, _liberation_…" Nymph rolled her eyes. "The point is: if you wait for Glenhaven's soldiers to stuff their bellies and satisfy their romantic desires, then by the time your forces arrive, they won't be able to mobilize fast enough to properly fight back." She tilted her head and gave Saul a patient smile. "And besides: wouldn't you rather than the people of Glenhaven take you back in open arms, and look back on that day with a bit of bitter-sweetness?"

"Hmm…" Saul wracked a talon on the table.

"Nobody's going to be too pleased if you storm the city during one of their favorite holidays." Flamaedelus said with a flourish of his cloak. "They'll be frustrated that you ruined it for them, and will resist your attempts to reclaim your crown all the harder. And furthermore…" The red drake cleared his throat. "You need to take into account the location of your son's wedding ceremony. Surely you'd want him to get married back home in Glenhaven, during a time of peace, yes?"

"Of course." Saul declared. "There's no better time for a royal wedding."

"Then you need to practice some PATIENCE." Flamaedelus grasped the dragon figure and pulled it further away from Glenhaven. "You need to stop and think things through."

"Are you implying that I haven't got any patience?" Saul sneered. "I've been waiting YEARS for the moment to retake my home."

"Then what are a few weeks more?" Flamaedelus declared. "Wait for some kind of sign. Wait for Bergan to bring you the supplies for those gauntlets. Wait for the chance to use a new form of weaponry to scare the soldiers of Glenhaven into submission. You might even be able to take back your home with minimal bloodshed if you handle diplomacy right."

"Ugh…" Saul scoffed. "You think diplomacy is going to work with those old fools seated in Glenhaven Palace? They're not going to just give me back my crown and kiss my paws for forgiveness."

"Maybe not…" Flamaedelus adjusted his collar. "But at the very least, Bergan wants us to wait for his instructions to become clear; he doesn't like it when his subordinates try to be too pragmatic."

"I am NOT his subordinate; I'm his EQUAL." Saul scowled. "Don't insult me again by implying otherwise!"

"Fine, fine…" Flamaedelus sighed. He stood up from the table and cleared his throat. "In any case, I need to be ready to leave for Glenhaven. I want to catch the same carriage that Nymph is taking."

"Ah, I promised my family that I'd ride with them tonight." Nymph stuck her snout in the air and chuckled. "We want to discuss the contents of one of the letters that arrived recently from my sister."

"You got a letter?" Richard asked curiously.

"Oh, yes." Nymph's eyes beamed. She reached within the confines of her fancy purse and pulled out a small scroll. "It just arrived via dragonflymail this morning. Seraph's been telling me all about how proud she is about Blankridge and Nellie. In fact, one of them is preparing to-"

"Alright, alright, save it for later." Saul grunted. "I've got some work to do still; even if they're not marching on the morrow, I need to be sure that my battalions are ready for the long track across the prairies toward the west."

"Well then… Flamaedelus turned toward the door. "This is where we take our leave of you, then."

"Hmm, quite right." Nymph nodded. "My family's waiting for me before we board the caravan."

"Well, then…" Saul tapped his talons on the table. "It may be some time before we see each other again. Take care, you two."

"I certainly will." Nymph declared. She looked at Flamaedelus. "I'll be waiting for you on the street level, you two."

"We'll be with you soon enough…" Richard stretched his arms over his head as he floated beside Flamaedelus's snout. The red drake nodded and rose to head out of the room with the dragonfly… but then he came to a stop and snorted. He just had to get things off his chest now, while he still had time.

"There's one more thing I want to bring up…" Flamaedelus looked back at Saul with a slight sneer. "It would behoove you to take better care of the citizens of Aeroshard: They're your people too."

Saul scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that a lot of them are poor and/or starving. Bergan doesn't like seeing anyone suffer like that…" Flamaedelus cleared his throat again. "He wouldn't like it if you try to hide it from him, either."

"I'll… keep that in mind, Flamaedelus." Saul said with a grunt. "Just be off on your way, already."

_In one ear frill, out the other,_ Flamaedelus thought with a sigh. He just made his way out of the war room, walking just slow enough for Richard to keep up. _I don't understand why Bergan chose HIM of all dragons to be an ally._

"Well, that was charming as always." Richard grimaced.

"Let's get out of here before he says something I'll regret." Flamaedelus scoffed.

It wasn't much longer before Flamaedelus and Richard were making their way down the front stoop of the fortress, which sat in the center of Aeroshard. Nymph was across the way, speaking with her husband and son before pushing open one of the carriage doors to get seated. It wouldn't be long before the caravan would take off down the main road to head out through the city gates. Flamaedelus and Richard stopped before their own carriage and pulled it open; the red drake decided he wanted a bit of privacy away from the haughty ice dragons for the rest of the trip. Once inside his carriage, Flamaedelus sat down in his seat and gave a long sigh. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he yawned; he'd been awake for far too long. Having Saul talk his ear frill off for most of the day didn't help matters at all.

"What shall we do once we arrive in Glenhaven?" Richard asked.

"Well, that depends…" Flamaedelus reached into his coat and pulled out a scroll. "Let's just see what the scroll says."

The drake red it to himself for a moment; his face became a mask of unease. Richard frowned at that. "Uh… what does it say?"

"Not much." Flamaedelus put the scroll down. "We're to lay low, and stick to the shadows as much as possible. Let Nymph have her happy family fun-time with her sister. And then…" Flamaedelus gave a long sigh. "We keep an eye on Glenhaven Palace. There's a certain… something that Bergan wants us to acquire."

"Mhm…" Richard scratched his chin. "Well, here's hoping that all goes well."

"Aye…" Flamaedelus sighed as he gazed out the window. "Here's hoping."

After a bit of time, the carriage rumbled to move forward. A few moments later, the rest of the carriages began strolling forward along the main road. Flamaedelus gave another yawn as he settled into his seat, and watched the many fortified buildings roll on by.

For a brief moment, Flamaedelus saw a few more of the local orphaned dragons wandering about the empty side-streets. There were more of Saul's soldiers out and about as well, corralling the orphans away from the main road. There was a young fire dragon amongst the crowd; he was trying to reach for an apple that had rolled underneath a food cart beside the road. A soldier spotted this… and was quick to pounce with ferocity. Cries of "urchin" and "thief" rang up and down the street; it made Flamaedelus's scales crawl. It was all he could do to keep from leaping out of the carriage to relieve the soldier of his horns for beating that child.

"I hope the boys are okay." Flamaedelus frowned.

"Me too…" Richard sighed.

~~…~~

The rain poured down harder and harder than ever before. The little dragoness shivered as she struggled to curl up in a ball within the fat side of an overturned log. Lightning crashed down a short distance away, making her squeak in fright. She cried as she held a wing over her muzzle, and she shivered all over as the terrible cold wracked her scales.

The night-time had lasted for what seemed like an eternity. No matter where the dragoness ran, she couldn't find the sun. And that terrible lightning and booming thunder hounded after her wherever she was. She was trapped in an eternal storm… ALONE.

_Why…?_ The little dragoness whimpered. _Why was I left all alone? What did I do wrong?_

Thunder boomed again; it was very loud. Then it boomed again, even louder than before. Then it got louder and louder… and LOUDER! It was right behind her, ready to assault her ear frills and leave her deaf!

The thunder was so loud that Tyrrany quickly sat up in bed with tears in her eyes. But almost immediately, Flame was by her side. The red drake scrambled to drape a wing over her body.

"F-Flame?" Tyrrany asked in surprise.

"You're safe…" He whispered as he pulled her close. "It's just a little rain. You're in a bedroom at an inn in a town. You're not all alone."

"Okay…" Tyrrany said quietly.

Gradually, Tyrrany calmed down, and she looked around at her surroundings. They were in a room with a single bed; all of the two-bed rooms had been taken by the time they'd arrived. The curtains over the windows were pulled tightly shut; Tyrrany could just barely hear the pounding of rain just beyond them. Arthur was curled up in a little makeshift bed on the end-table across from the bed. Tyrrany had changed out of her dark robes and washed off her makeup hours ago, while Flame chose to stay clothed in his brown cloak and goggles across from her.

"Are you okay?" Flame asked worriedly.

"Yeah…" Tyrrany rolled over and curled up into a ball. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need more sleep."

"If you say so." Flame nodded. He shifted to roll over to have his back facing away from her. "Just remember; You're among friends, Annie."

"I know…" Tyrrany gradually closed her eyes and yawned. "Among friends."

She gave a low yawn and curled up in a ball. Flame scooted up close to her and wrapped his limbs about her back. Tyrrany flushed a little; she probably should have told him to get off of her… but she just wanted to feel someone hug her, for once. She carefully closed her eyes, and hoped to dream of something better this time…

Tyrrany had barely been back to sleep for fifteen minutes before a loud pounding came at the door. Immediately her eyes shot wide open and she fell over onto the floor in a panic.

"Hello?" Harlon's muffled voice asked outside the door. "Miss Tyrrany? Mr. Flame? Are you two still here?"

_What's HE doing here so late?!_ Tyrrany thought with a gasp. She hurriedly scrambled to hide inside the little washroom around the corner and slammed the door shut. She fumbled over herself to pick up her black cloth to throw it over her body.

Flame had finally woken up about this time, as did Arthur. The two of them grumbled as they slowly sat up and faced the pounding door. Flame then looked back at Tyrrany and frowned. He motioned toward the door with a talon; his face was asking whether they should pretend to all be asleep.

"I'm sorry if this was a bad time." Harlon said. "I just wanted to talk to you with a bit of privacy before you all left for Glenhaven. And I wouldn't have any other time to come talk to you before or after this evening.

Oh, for the love of the Ancestors… Tyrrany groaned. She stuck her muzzle out and harshly whispered. "Arthur, come help me while Flame deals with this guy."

Flame and Arthur nodded in unison and sprang to work. The red dragon stood before the door to open it, while the dragonfly quickly flew into the bathroom. The dragoness reached into her toiletry bag and fetched her purple makeup, which she had Arthur help apply to her face. Meanwhile, Flame carefully opened the backpack after positioning himself to stand right in front of where the bathroom was, before finally and slowly opening the door. Harlon was standing outside, naturally, but so was Lillia to Flame's surprise. The young dragoness yawned as she struggled to keep herself awake.

"Err… hello." Flame said awkwardly.

"I… don't think this was a good time, Dad." The dragoness muttered.

"As if any time would have been a good time…" Harlon sighed.

"Well, in the middle of a stormy night has to be the worst possible time to try and speak with me privately." Tyrrany sneered as she spoke through the crack in the bathroom door. "Please go away."

"I promise that it won't be long." Harlon frowned. "There are just a few things I want to be sure of. And I want to prove to you that you can trust me."

Tyrrany rolled her eyes as Arthur applied a layer of the makeup to her cheeks. "Fine, but make it quick. And stay away from the bathroom."

"Very well…" Harlon nodded.

With a shrug, Flame opened the door a bit to allow Harlon and Lillia to step inside. He then quickly shut the door and locked it before whirling around to eye them suspiciously. Tyrrany, meanwhile, tensed up as she struggled to get the makeup on faster.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Flame demanded.

"Well…" Harlon took a breath. "It has to do with white dragons, and how they often go into hiding."

A chill traveled up Tyrrany's spine, and anger burned in her throat. Already her mind raced with all the awful things this guy could be up to; was he going to try and extort something out of them? She wondered if she had to call upon her magic to deal with the nomads.

"Start making sense." Flame demanded of Harlon, who sighed.

"I'll be as blunt as I can be…" Harlon shifted around a bit. "Lillia… show him."

His daughter gasped. "Are… Are you sure, Dad?"

"I need her to understand that we mean no harm to white dragons."

Tyrrany flinched. She held her tongue as a shiver ran up her spine. Did… Did he know? Did he figure out her secret? How? What was he going to do to…? Another shiver ran along her spine. Wait… no harm?

Tyrrany held her breath as she listened to Lillia sighing. There was a moment where the dragoness ruffled her nomadic robes and held something before herself. There were a bit of magical noises, which made Flame gasp. And then, seconds later, Tyrrany heard Flame very carefully creeping toward the bathroom door.

"Annie… I think you'll want to take a look at this." He said as he grasped the door. "It's… it's quite the surprise."

"What are you talking about?" Tyrrany demanded.

"Just… Just come look." Flame said with wide eyes. "You wouldn't believe me if I just told you."

With a frustrated groan, Tyrrany covered herself about as much as she could and pushed the door slightly open. Flame backed up against the wall, while the dragoness turned to look at Harlon and Lillia… and boy did she get a surprise. Tyrrany almost didn't recognize Lillia, with that white-scaled face.

"You..." Tyrrany's stammered as her eyes widened. She fell backward onto her haunches and looked upon the worried face of the younger dragoness with unease and trepidation. "You're a… a… a white dragoness?"

Lillia shivered at the way Tyrrany balked at her. The younger dragoness backed up to hide behind her father's wing. Harlon just sighed and shifted his wing to hug his daughter against his side.

"Yes. She always has been." Harlon said softly. "And I'd do anything for my daughter."

"Dad…" Lillia said with a brief flash of embarrassment. "How can we be sure we can trust her with our secret?"

Tyrrany could hardly believe what she was hearing. Even if she'd known that other white dragons existed in secret across the realms, she never imagined she'd get so up close to one. However… that didn't mean that she instantly trusted this Harlon. He was already a strange and shifty dragon during the while ship ride. And her daughter Lillia was annoying at times. She couldn't trust them. And yet… she couldn't help but be curious. She stepped partially forward out of the bathroom, with Arthur flying out to come to a landing on Flame's snout.

"Wow, another white dragoness?" Arthur asked in amazement.

"Another…?" Lillia repeated curiously. She peeked out from behind her father's wing and looked in Tyrrany's direction. Tyrrany shivered and pulled her cloth against her body all the more to protect herself.

"Why do you come to me?" Tyrrany demanded as she locked eyes with Harlon. "Why reveal your daughter's secret to us?"

"Well, I wanted to show that, if you revealed your own true form, then we wouldn't tell anyone." Harlon said. "And no, I wasn't spying on you, Miss Tyrrany." He flapped his wings. "I just happen to know that you're the daughter of Bergan… and Bergan would do anything to keep you safe." Harlon lowered his head and frowned. "Which is why I can't help but feel concerned that he'd send you so far outside of his reach. I understand that you're not a child… but you're still a bit young to be on your own."

Tyrrany sneered. "What I'm doing on my own is none of your business, Harlon."

"I know, I know…" Harlon sighed. "But please understand; you're not the only one in seclusion. There are other white dragons out there who are hiding from extremists."

"And what would you know about hiding from awful dragons?" Tyrrany demanded.

Harlon bit his lower lip. "More than you might expect…"

The drake looked down at Lillia, who had stayed silent for a while now. Tyrrany couldn't help but glower at the younger dragoness. But the more she looked at Lillia, the more Tyrrany was in awe of how perfect her disguise was.

"How… How did you hide your scales?" Tyrrany demanded curiously.

"With a shroud of darkness." Lillia replied. "Lots of the nomads know how to use them. I just use it for… well, different reasons."

Tyrrany wracked her brain; from what her father told her about recent events over the years. Plenty of dark dragons were in hiding form the Order of Culmubrae for nearly two decades, and they accomplished that with a bit of dark magic. But never had Tyrrany ever heard of white dragons being capable of the same trick. She was tempted to ask; tempted to just throw down her dark clothes and beg to learn how to pull off the magic. But no…. she shivered as she stayed her forepaws. There was always the chance that this was an elaborate hoax. Anyone could have been waiting outside the bedroom… waiting for just the chance to catch the daughter of Bergan's true form and expose it to the world.

"Whatever." Tyrrany snorted. "Is that all you wanted of me? To show me that you're a white dragoness? Well, you're done now." She flapped her wings. "Have a good evening."

Lillia frowned and looked down at her paws. Harlon just patted his daughter on the shoulder and tried to give Tyrrany a warm face.

"There's no need for hostility, Miss Tyrrany." Harlon said. "We won't be long. But before we go, could you at least tell us what Faeshrine is like these days?"

"Faeshrine?" Flame repeated uneasily. "You've been to Faeshrine before?"

"Yes, but not for a long time." The adult drake nodded his head. "It's been many years. And my clan has gotten so used to our counter-clockwise trek across the realms, that going off the beaten path for even a week would throw them off for months." He slumped backward onto his haunches. "So, all I can do is asking about what life is like over there these days."

"Well, I don't know what Faeshrine was like before my father became its ruler." Tyrrany huffed. "There are a lot of bright lights, giant mushrooms, trolleys, and various things that my father's students invented."

"Students?" Harlon repeated curiously.

"Yeah. Students of Faeshrine Academy." Flame added. "It's a fancy-schmancy school for young dragons."

"I see…" Harlon grimaced. "So, he's brought certain dragon-made _innovations_ to the ancestral home of the dragonflies."

"I guess you could say that." Arthur shrugged as he flew around Tyrrany's head. "The dragonfly clans have grown in size over the last decade, thanks to the gradual removal of frogweeds and toadweeds from the area." He came to a landing on Tyrrany's snout. "If anything, I'd say that Bergan's been doing the dragonflies a favor."

"Mhm…" Harlon tilted his head to look down curiously at Arthur. "Are you… bonded with miss Tyrrany?"

"Actually, no; he's bonded to me." Flame declared. "Arthur just likes to help Annie out a bit during most days."

"Ah…" Harlon nodded.

"He's very pretty…" Lillia said as she stepped out from behind her father again. Arthur balked in surprise as the younger dragoness stepped closer to look at him in awe.

"Uh… th-thanks?" Arthur asked cautiously.

Lillia turned to look up at her Harlon with a soft smile. "Will I ever be bonded to a dragonfly, Dad?"

"That's not how it works, little one." Harlon shook his head. "You'd have to be hatched in the mushroom forest, and you've never even been there."

"Aww…" Lillia pouted, much to Arthur and Flame's amusement.

Tyrrany, however, was not amused. She was growing increasingly suspicious of Harlon's behavior as time went on. Why would he be so invested in Faeshrine's development if he hadn't been there in years? Harlon seemingly had no dragonfly of his own; he couldn't have been born there. And just look at those red scales; his mate must have been from Faeshrine if they were to have a white dragon as a child. Unless…

"Are you wearing a shroud of darkness, too?" Tyrrany demanded of Harlon.

Immediately the drake's expression turned uneasy. "Err…"

"Remove it." She stamped her paw. "Reveal your true form, if you're so keen on revealing secrets."

Harlon sucked in a quick breath, and he did his breath to stand his ground. He pulled Lillia backward to have her stand at his side as he put on a stoic face.

"No, I will not." He said with a shake of his head. "I prefer to keep it on."

"Err, what's the problem?" Flame asked cautiously. "I mean, you revealed your daughter to us. If you're a dark dragon, we're not all that bothered by it. Right, guys?"

"Meh…" Arthur shrugged.

Tyrrany just glared up at Harlon. "If you're not going to reveal your true form, then get out."

"Excuse me?" Harlon blinked.

"Get. Out." Tyrrany spread out her limbs and glared harder. "I don't want you around me."

"Please, I mean you no harm or offense." Harlon frowned. "It's just that I prefer to-"

"You'd parade around your daughter to strangers while keeping your own identity a secret." Tyrrany glowered at him. "You're an irresponsible moron!"

"Hey…" Lillia pouted as she stood up closer. "Don't insult my dad like that."

"Oh, shut up!" Tyrrany snapped, making Lillia flinch. "The both of you have wasted enough of my time. I need to get some sleep before we continue onwards on our journey. So stop making us stand around yammering about nonsense!"

Lillia lightly gasped, and then drooped her ear frills. "Why do you have to be so mean? I just wanted to be your friend."

Tyrrany leaned her head back momentarily; she wasn't expecting a remark like that. However, rather than let that hang in the air for long, Tyrrany put on her nastiest scowl and flapped her wings proudly.

"I don't NEED new friends." She declared. "Just get out."

Lillia had a hurt face as she backed up to stand beside her father. Harlon comforted her with a wing while looking down at Tyrrany with a dour face.

"Please… we never meant you any harm, Miss Tyrrany." Harlon said cautiously. "We can provide you help if you need it."

"Get out." Tyrrany said.

"Do you need transportation? We can get you a cart."

"Get out." Tyrrany said again.

"If you don't know how to make a shroud of darkness, I can teach you-"

"GET OUT!" Tyrrany screamed.

Harlon just sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Lillia put your shroud back on."

"Okay…" Lillia glumly held her forepaw before herself and created a small sphere of dark energy. The energy soon spread across her foreleg and most of her body, before she shifted to take on the form of a blue-scaled dragoness once again. She then rose up onto all fours and followed behind her father as he approached the door.

The moment Harlon pulled the door open, the boom of thunder broke through the air, making Tyrrany flinch. Harlon looked back worriedly at her, but Tyrrany simply put on her scowl and clacked her talons on the floor.

"Leave." Tyrrany snapped. "Never bother me again."

"Very well…" Harlon carefully pushed the door open so Lillia could scoot on by him. Harlon then carefully made to follow behind her, but not before glancing back at Tyrrany. "I wish you the best of luck, Miss Tyrrany."

With a scowl, Tyrrany marched forward and slammed the door in Harlon's face. She then pressed an ear frill to the door to listen as his foot-falls gradually moved away from her door. Tyrrany felt a shiver on her back, and then she cautiously sighed in relief as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Arthur, help me get this makeup off my face." She ordered. "Now."

"A…Alright." Arthur said quietly.

As the dragonfly followed Tyrrany to the bathroom, Flame just walked around to the other side of the bed to sigh.

"Did you really have to shoo them away so abruptly?" He asked.

"YES." Tyrrany said bluntly.

"But it kinda seemed like they were on the up and up." Flame continued. "At the very least, we could have used a carriage to speed our trip to Glenhaven."

Tyrrany was in the middle of pulling down her hood as he said that. She flinched and worriedly bit her lower lip as she considered her options. Maybe he was right? Maybe Harlon could have given them some help to get out of Crossbolt all the faster?

But then she thought about the terrain of the area; there were many hills and valleys through the Fractured Hills, with barely any roads for non-dragons. She snorted and continued to remove her hood.

"It would have only slowed us down." She declared.

"Were you planning on flying south, then?" Arthur asked as he picked up a rag.

"Shut it, you." Tyrrany poked him in the gut. She ran the water and fell back onto her haunches. "Just focus on getting my face washed off."

Arthur just sighed as he got to work. Flame, meanwhile, just slumped into bed and sighed.

"At the very least, that shroud of darkness could have been useful." Flame said. "It would have helped you speed up your disguises without need for your makeup or cloak."

Tyrrany's eye flinched again. She glanced over at her makeup case, and down at her stockings and hood. They were always so sticky, and heavy… and her wings ached from being weighed down all the time. She looked down at her forepaw and held it out to try and concentrate on the dark sphere she saw in Lillia's paws. Oh, what she would have given to pull off a magical trick like that. She could finally walk around in the sun… flapping her wings to take off for flight into-

Thunder boomed outside, making her jolt. Immediately Tyrrany grabbed her cloak and pulled it over herself to shiver. Arthur gasped and flew down to her snout to pat it.

"Hey, hey, take it easy…" The dragonfly said soothingly. "It can't get you, Annie. You're safe."

Tyrrany just snorted and lightly flicked Arthur off of her muzzle. She then straightened herself out to try and stand tall.

"Just… Just help me get clean." She ordered.

Arthur sighed and got back to work again. Tyrrany put down her cloak and frowned at herself in the mirror. Part of her didn't trust Harlon… but another part of her cursed herself to shooing him off before he taught her that magic. She also imagined Lillia's white face frowning at her in the mirror. All that girl wanted was to be friends? Friends with… another white dragoness? Did this Lillia want some kind of kinship?

_It's too late to patch things up_, she told herself. _I'll just have to avoid them in the future._

~~…~~

Evidently, sleep wasn't something that Rune would be getting so easily. He tossed and turned as he struggled to get comfortable upon his straw mattress.

Too many things kept passing through Rune's subconscious; the extremists, the Sons of Culmubrae, Dona's where scheming, Bergan lurking somewhere, Rune's sister attacking his brother, the fact that the other students at the Dragon Spire were afraid of him, the fear of descending into becoming a monster… and all through it, Rune was trapped on a boat in the middle of the sea.

_Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts…_ he told himself.

Seraph was waiting to give him a hug. Blankridge and Nellie wanted to play with their foster brother. His friends wanted to celebrate the holiday with him. And Roxanne… Roxanne glared at him. She hated him for breaking her heart. And he had to spend another half a year being unable to make things right with her. Everything was coming crashing down again.

_Damn it…_ A tear streaked down his face. Nothing he ever said or did made things right…

Suddenly, the prince sat up in his bed. He opened eyes… but they weren't under his control. Rune felt himself rise up from his bed and slide his paws onto the floor.

_Oh no, not again…_ Rune grimaced as his body walked toward the mirror; he found himself smirking at his own demonic eyes once again.

_**Oh YES, it's happened again!**_ Runefor chuckled as he fanned out his wings to flap them. _**It's about time I get back in the driver's seat!**_

_You're not looking to try and take anyone to bed again, are you_? Rune sneered.

_**Oh, please. Nobody here interests me like that…**_ Runefor scoffed. But then he scratched his chin and gave an elated chuckle. _**Although there IS someone that we owe a visit to!**_

_I thought you said to just forget about Dona_. Rune snapped.

_**Oh, no…**_ Runefor chuckled out loud. _**We'll deal with someone who's deserved a beating for a long time.**_

Immediately memories of a certain earth prince tormenting a younger Rune flooded through his mind. Rune growled at those memories… and then at Runefor as he pushed the door open. _No… no, don't do this!_

The prince crept slowly and quietly down the hallway of the ship and toward the stairs. The brig was to be found at the very bottom of the hull, where there was potential for dragons to get the most sea-sick.

_**Does that prick get sea-sick? What color does a green dragon turn when he has to throw up…?**_ Runefor snickered. _**Quite the mystery, huh?**_

_Stop!_ Rune protested.

But Runefor wouldn't stop. The prince just kept walking down those stairs and turned down to make his way to the lowest section of the ship. And there he was; splayed out on the wooden floor of his little cage. Jonathan snored lightly as he sat curled up in a tight ball in the center of the cell. Rune felt his anger burning a bit as he looked upon his former bully… but the feeling of anger radiating from Runefor made his stomach churn.

_**Oh, this is just perfect…**_ Runefor grinned maliciously. _**Sleeping like a little hatchling… unaware of his imminent demise!**_

Rune struggled with all his might to regain control of his body as Runefor approached Jonathan's cell. The prince slammed his forepaws against the bars of the cell and rattled them vigorously.

"Hey, fuckface!" The prince cackled. "Wakey-wakey!"

The green drake grumbled as he slowly woke up. Runefor was giddy with violent excitement as he bore down at the imprisoned prince, while Rune shuddered with worry.

_Why are you doing this? You could just as easily leave him alone for the rest of the trip!_

_**Oh no.**_ Runefor growled. _**We've kept our distance for long enough. It's high time we pay this cretin back for all of the headaches he gave us in our youth!**_

"Breakfast time already…?" Jonathan asked as he gave a yawn. "I'm starving…"

_**Oh, I've something you can eat alright…**_ Runefor grinned wickedly as his mind raced with all the terrible things he could do.

Jonathan blinked a few times and then gazed up in surprise at the black prince. And then, the green prince gave a sardonic grin as he rose to sit back on his haunches. "Well, isn't THIS a surprise?"

"Hello… Johnny." Runefor said with a snort.

"Geez, your eyes are a lot uglier than I remember them being." Jonathan snorted. "Were they always that hideous shade of yellow? Or did you just grow into it thanks to puberty."

Runefor snorted as he sucked in a deep breath. It would have been so easy; right then and there, one quick burst and this piece of trash wouldn't see it coming…

_Oh no, you don't!_ Rune yelled.

The prince shifted and growled as he temporarily lost balance. He banged his head against the bars, much to Jonathan's surprise and confusion.

_**What's the matter with you?!**_ Runefor hissed. _**This is the perfect opportunity for revenge!**_

_We're not hurting Jonathan._ Rune snapped. He felt his body shake as he struggled to keep himself from moving an inch. He clamped his jaws shut and swallowed back the magic that was building up.

_**But he DESERVES IT**_! Runefor hissed even louder. _**He attacked Cyrus! Not to mention all of the years he tortured and bullied us during our time hiding our true self! Do you really want to just let him off the hook for all of that?!**_

_No._ Rune dug his talons into the floor and clamped his eyes shut. _But hurting him won't accomplish anything. And besides, we've already come close to crippling one annoying prince; I'm not going for two._

"What's gotten into you, Desert Beetle?" Jonathan chided. "Did you come to just beat yourself up for my amusement? Aww, I never would have thought you cared so much about me."

The green prince gave a shrill laugh, much to Rune's frustration. He could feel his own anger for the bully building up again.

_**There, you see?! He's just BEGGING for a blast of lightning to the face!**_ Runefor exclaimed. _**Show this piece of crap the full power at your disposal! Make him pay!**_

_NO…_ Rune took deep, steady breaths and did his best to think simple thoughts; he wouldn't let anger get the better of him this time. He refused to allow Runefor to have any more control.

"Uh, hello?" Jonathan tilted his head and snorted. "Can you hear me, Desert Beetle? Or are you lost in your own little world?"

As the earth prince laughed in Rune's face, the black prince opened his eyes and calmly glared forward; his eyes were normal once again.

"Scarab."

Jonathan blinked. "What?"

"The beetle that lives in the desert is called a scarab." Rune blew smoke from his nostrils. "Maybe you'd know that if you ever bothered to pay attention in your classes."

"Oh, I learned well enough." Jonathan snorted. He grabbed the bars and grinned. "And besides, it doesn't matter what the name is, so long as it eats SHIT day in and day out. Just like YOU." Jonathan looked Rune up and down. "You certainly LOOK the part: You are what you eat, mom always said!"

Runefor growled while Rune took a deep breath. He tried to get up and walk away… but found that his legs barely budged.

_**Oh no, you don't!**_ Rune's other self hissed again. _**If you can prevent me from liberating Jonathan of what's left of his face, then I can prevent you from chickening out and walking away.**_

"What's with you, Sand Dune?" Jonathan snorted. "Forget how to walk? Too bad your mommy isn't here to teach you."

Rune blew smoke from his nostrils; dealing with both of these two at once was insufferable. At the very least, Rune could take this opportunity to let off a _little_ steam.

"You attacked my brother." Rune scowled at Jonathan.

"Hmm… that I did, that I did." Jonathan snorted.

"And you spat in my mother's face, too." Rune growled.

"Guilty as charged." Jonathan gave a playful shrug. "I wonder if your Sister knows about that? I'll bet it'll make her all toasty inside; she thinks that Elenar is a bitch, just like I do."

Rune's eye twitched. Slowly but surely Jonathan was getting to him again. And Runefor still wouldn't let him walk away. Rune didn't want to just stand there and take it. But even if he had to stand there…

"Think what you want of her…" Rune puffed out his chest. "She still locked you in a cage, and is shipping you off to Glenhaven."

Jonathan's laughter stopped, and he glared a bit. "So what?"

"So, your grandfather, Telus, is going to have some very select words for you…" Rune tapped the cage. "You're in for a world of hurt, Johnny."

"Oh please; I'll figure something out." Jonathan snorted. "Sooner or later, I'll have the means to spring myself. Just you wait, Desert Beetle. You're the one who's in for-"

Rune suddenly reached through the bars and grabbed Jonathan by the neck. As Jonathan gagged in surprise, Rune filled his foreleg with earth magic and pulled forward to slam Jonathan's face into the bars. Rune then let go, so that Jonathan fell backward and hit the cage floor. Rune could hear Runefor cackling in delight, while Jonathan coughed and rose up onto his paws.

"You fucker!" Jonathan snapped. He stomped forward and tried to grab at Rune through the lock, but his wrists were still bound; he could barely slam them against the bars.

"I'm not going to take your garbage anymore, Jonathan." Rune scowled. "I had to hide my elements when I was pretending to be a fire drake. But those days are over."

Rune held out his forepaws: He let lightning dance across the talons of his left forepaw, while icy mist surrounding his right one. Then he slammed both forepaws down, turning the magic into pools of shadowy mist, which he sank down into. Rune then emerged on the other side of the cage, much to Jonathan's alarm.

"I'm a **black dragon**, Jonathan." Rune said forcefully. "Just like my brother… whom I heard kicked the arses of you and two of your little goons. I might be more of a pacifist, but I WILL defend myself to the fullest of my ability if you try to start a fight."

"Oh, fuck off." Jonathan growled. "Fuck you and your extra-special magic powers. You're just a big fucking blowhard, just like your dad was."

Rune's eye twitched as he had his magic fade away. He sucked in a breath, not wanting to talk about his strained relationship with Baneth. But that only made Jonathan grin.

"Didn't have the best ties to your daddy, did you?" Jonathan cackled. "Luckily, I've got both of my parents who adore me. And he won't hesitate to spring me out of jail when he finds out what's happened."

Rune could taste Runefor's hatred on his tongue. The words formed, but Rune wasn't sure if he dared to speak them. And yet that smug look on the earth prince's face was burning him up inside… wait, his face…

"You know, I think General Grail did a pretty good job." Rune nodded.

"What are you talking about, Sand Dune?" Jonathan snorted. Rune felt a sardonic grin spread as Runefor gradually influenced his words…

"He made your face a little prettier."

Jonathan flinched and brought a forepaw to the scars along his muzzle. Oh yes, finally Rune had a way to get at him. He could hardly contain his sardonic giggling as he stepped closer.

"Yeah, I'll bet you've had trouble getting the girls to like you before." Rune continued. "I think you tried to get Nellie to be your girl, didn't you? Maybe now she'll stand to look at you."

"Shut up!" Jonathan growled.

"To be fair, I got scarred a bit myself…" Rune walked around the cage and swayed his back from side to side. "But I was lucky: all of MY scars are on my back. I never have to acknowledge them when I look in a mirror…" He stopped and grinned at Jonathan. "And, all the girls think they're super-cool battle scars. You should see me whenever I'm in the Dragon Spire: I've got an entire harem following me around every day!"

_I've told you, they're not a-_

_**Just let me have this!**_

"Alright, listen up, you black-faced shit!" Jonathan slammed his bound forepaws against the bars and snarled. "I'll have you know that I still get ALL of the girls' attention! More than half the ladies in the Crazy Aces have the hots for me! And you know what ELSE?!"

"What?" Rune scowled.

Jonathan gave his own sardonic grin as he sat up straight. "I'm engaged to your sister!"

Rune blinked in surprise; What? As he looked at Jonathan in confusion, the earth prince cackled again.

"That's right! I'm going to make your sister my wife!" Jonathan grinned. "And then I'm going to pound her supple white arse all night long! Night after night!"

Jonathan laughed in Rune's face… who just shrugged his shoulders and snorted lightly.

"Go ahead." Rune said flatly. "I've never met her: Why should I care?"

Jonathan's laughter immediately died down; perhaps he was hoping for a bit more impact in his revelation. In any case, Jonathan just sneered at Rune… while a spark of realization went through the black prince's mind.

"Hold on a minute: You're going to marry my sister?" Rune repeated curiously. "Wouldn't that then mean that my mother would become your Mother-In-Law?"

"Err…" Jonathan grimaced.

"If anything, it sounds like you're looking to being related… TO ME." Rune snickered. "Looks like Saul didn't think things through when he made the arrangement, did he?"

"Oh, fuck you!" Jonathan yelled again. Once again the earth prince slammed against the bars to no effect.

"Sounds like you're running out of insults?" Rune snickered. "Maybe you should try calling me Sand Dune again?"

"I'll kill you!" Jonathan screamed. "Mark my words, Rune! Once I'm busted free, I'm going to hunt you down, bound and gag you, and haul your ass off to my father, where we'll have a father-son bonding moment as we SLIT YOUR THROAT!"

"Uh-huh. Sure you will." Rune nodded. "Thanks for confirming that your father is aiding and abetting your war crimes, by the way. I'm sure Telus will want to hear all about that at your trial."

Jonathan just growled in frustration, while Rune gave a confident smirk. He then fluttered his wing dramatically as he turned around to walk down the hall to the stairs.

"You're a dead drake, Rune!" Jonathan screamed as he grabbed the bars. "You hear me?! You're a dead drake! A DEAD DRAKE!"

"Oh by all means…" The prince turned around and gave his worst death glare. "Come and get me. _**I dare you**_."

That finally stunned Jonathan into silence. With a smirk, the black prince turned around and strode forward to head up the stairs.

As Rune ascended the staircase, he gradually felt the full faculties of his control returning. And that's when a pit opened in his stomach. He'd just listened to Jonathan threatening to threaten him with murder. And General Saul, too, evidently.

_**Oh, relax. There's nothing to worry about… not when I'M in control**_. Runefor snickered.

_All you ever do is cause issues that I worry about. _Rune snapped.

_**Oh, so it's MY FAULT that Johnny Boy over there tried to kill Cyrus?**_ Runefor chided. _**Is it MY FAULT that Saul is a prejudiced dick who has it out for our family?**_

_Well, it's not like you're helping the situation._

_**Ah, so I suppose that all you have to do is give Jonathan a great big hug and talk about your feelings.**_ Runefor snorted. _**Listen to HIS side of the story, and learn about all of his troubles. Then, maybe the two of you could finally be friends!**_

Rune felt the urge to spit on the floor; must have been Runefor's influence again.

_**Face it: that prick has had it out for you for a long time. He's even worse than Lantel was. At least you only partially disliked Lantel. But Johnny Boy? He's been a pest for most of your life. He's a rotten, green-faced piece of crap that deserves a swift beating!**_

Rune could feel Runefor's anger in his throat again. He came to a stop and took a long, steady breath of air. He then sat back on his haunches and tapped his talons rhythmically on the floor.

_Well, even if I don't like him…_ Rune thought calmly. _Even if I despise Jonathan, that still doesn't mean he deserves such a beating. I won't stoop to his level. I refuse._

_**Sure, idiot…**_ Runefor snorted. _**Keep telling yourself that.**_

Rune took another quick breath before rising up to continue walking to his bedroom. He wouldn't stoop to Jonathan's level. He wouldn't let Runefor put blood on his paws.

~~…~~

The early hours of the morning cast Crossbolt in a foggy haze. The brightest lights to be found were the constant bolts of lightning darting from tower to tower all across the city. At the very least, the rains had stopped. That meant it was time for Tyrrany to get a move on.

She got up about an hour before the guys did so she could shower and apply a fresh set of makeup. By the time they were up, she was already slipping into her dark cloak.

"Come on, guys." Tyrrany insisted as she pulled her hood over her head. "We need to get moving."

"Where, to find breakfast?" Arthur asked with a grumble.

"No; to get out of Crossbolt." The dragoness slid a stocking on. "We still have a mission, you know."

"Right…" Flame sighed. He stretched out his back and lightly smacked his lips. "But we won't be able to get far without a bite to eat. You know that as well as I do; we'll end p collapsing and starving."

Tyrrany flinched; she didn't want to think about the consequences of being without food too far from civilization.

"Alright, alright… we'll purchase some fruit form a food stand somewhere near the southern gate." Tyrrany declared. "We'll bring as much as we can carry, but that's it."

"Sounds good to me." Arthur declared.

As she got ready for the day, Tyrrany's conversation with Harlon and Lillia left her feeling uneasy. Did they really expect the heiress to just spread her forelegs and accept them happily? Just because Lillia was another white dragoness, didn't mean that Tyrrany could trust her. Nor did Tyrrany intend to become buddy-buddy with every other white dragoness she came across.

Once she was ready, Tyrrany put her satchels over her cloak. She reached for her violin case, but Flame scooped it up and hung it about himself first.

"If I share the load, then both of us can get a move on faster." He insisted.

"Fair enough…" Tyrrany pushed the front door open and flapped her wings. "Let's go, you two."

"Are you sure about this?" Arthur asked. "We could at least stop to take in the sights and sounds of Crossbolt. It might make for some fun while we're out here."

"I don't want to spend any more time in Crossbolt than is absolutely necessary." Tyrrany insisted. "The prince… Rune… is still on his way south. He could arrive in this city any day." She ruffled her wings indignantly beneath her cloak. "I need as much distance between us as possible."

"Okay…" Arthur grumbled.

Before long, the trio was out the door and making their way along the city streets. Tyrrany led the way to a nearby trolley station, which took them down toward the south. The trio briefly looked around at their surroundings with unease; it wouldn't be long before the many dragons of the city would be waking up to go about their day. Still, it was surreal to see the streets so barren; Tyrrany felt a shiver on her back. Gone were the hustle and bustle of dragons wandering about to do one of a thousand tasks; the southern continent was already so unlike any city she'd been to before.

_Granted, I have been to the southern lands a few times before_… She sighed. _But I was always a recluse; hiding in one of Father's carriages as he did his business._ She looked down at the cobblestone roads and grimaced. _I hope you're okay, Dad._

As the trio made their way to the trolley station, Harlon gazed out at them through his window. He'd really hoped that they would stay; not for his sake, or Lillia's, but for their own.

"You be safe out there…" The nomadic drake gave a sigh. "May the ancestors watch over you, daughter of Elenar."

~~…~~

Greetings, friends, and loved ones.

This chapter turned out slightly shorter than I was expecting it to be. But oh well; that's not really too bad of a problem. After all, there's still plenty of cool stuff coming up in the next few chapters. At the very least, I hope that you guys find all this new stuff entertaining.

Next chapter, we're back over to the Glenhaven Gang! And I'm sure that everything will be just fine. See you then!

_Tenebra ecce Veritas._


	21. Act 2, Chapter 7

It was a typical day for Nellie at the Glenhaven Palace. Ember still wasn't used to the new school, so Nellie, Blankridge, and Emerald decided to help her out. As it turned out, each one of them had at least one individual class with her.

The events of the airship had become the talk of the town. A number of the student body thought that Blankridge and his friends were practically heroes for uncovering such a rare vehicle. The teachers, on the other hand, thought that Blank had become a public menace. As for Nellie, she thought that her brother managed to luck out by not being put on some serious probation. Still, while Blankridge was embarrassed by being berated by particularly-irate teachers, he and his gang of adventuring buddies were still delighted to have been so successful on their first outing… although Marble was a bit exasperated by how Captain Jules doubled his workload for the part he played.

Nellie, Emerald, and Ember were in the middle of their physical combat training class. Nellie and Emerald, being a few of the older students in this class, acted more as assistants for the Guardian teachers than regular trainees. This meant that they would help the younger students perform various exercises via demonstrations and encouraging speeches. Unfortunately for Nellie, Roxanne also acted as a Guardian assistant. And the yellow dragoness LOVED to flaunt her skill to show up Nellie and Emerald. At the very least, Aaron and Vaun weren't there to back her up; they were in the separate, male-student training class.

"Why are the boys and girls separated?" Ember asked.

"That's the norm at our school." Emerald said. "See, a couple of years back, there were some… _shenanigans_ between a male student and a female. So now the Elders want the boys and girls separated during combat training."

"Shenanigans…?" Ember asked with a flushed face.

"It's best not to worry about it." Nellie nudged Ember on the shoulder.

Their teacher for the day was Guardian Mimet. She stood tall and firm as she had the girls conduct a series of simple exercises.

"Alright girls, this will be simple enough." Mimet said. She summoned up a training dummy and stood in a combat stance in the middle of the arena. "You're going to strike an enemy into the air and deal damage while it's airborne." She turned her glance toward Emerald. "Would you care to give the first demonstration, sweetie?"

A few of the younger girls snickered, while Emerald just sighed. "I thought we discussed the usage of nicknames in front of the other students, Mom."

"We did. And I decided that I can call my daughter any nicknames I please." Mimet smirked. "Now, step on over and show everyone the proud heritage of the Earth Guardians of Glenhaven."

"Very well…" Emerald made her way down to the arena. She took off her spectacles and gave them to her mother before turning to face the first target.

Emerald charged forward and struck the small dummy so hard that it was knocked upwards off its feet. She then spread her wings and leaped upward to the amazement of the younger students. Emerald then delivered a powerful aerial swipe and several side-slashes upon the poor dummy. By the time the dummy finally fell to the ground, it exploded into sawdust and gems upon impact. A lot of the younger dragoness gasped in awe, Ember especially. Nellie, however, just sighed.

"That's my girl." Mimet smiled. "You can take your seat now."

Emerald held a slight flush as she came to a stop beside the Guardian. "Thank you."

"That was amazing!" Ember cheered from the bleachers.

"Don't be too amazed, Ember." Emerald said to her. "The attack is mostly theatrics; any dragon can do it."

"Is that so?" Mimet asked. Emerald flinched and then turned to look at her mother, who smirked and wrapped her tail about her hind paws. "Well then, I'm sure you can handle teaching the other girls the various steps to the technique, yes?"

"Uh…" Emerald cleared her throat. "Of course, Mom."

Mimet made her way over to the control console at the edge of the ring. After pressing some buttons, the Guardians summoned up a new dummy; this one was quite large and wielded an axe.

"Okay, I want the younger girls to follow Emerald over to the eastern side of the ring." Mimet announced. "You'll take turns replicated the aerial attacks. You don't have to be perfect; just one complete aerial technique is all you need to do to pass today. And try to keep your wits about you, hmm?"

That was only the first of several exercises. The girls were also expected to run laps around the ring. And then they did more laps… via flight. Mimet summoned up a series of gold rings that the students had to fly through in turn as they went around and around the arena.

Nellie flew steadily behind Emerald through the rings, while Ember struggled to keep up behind them.

"We never did anything like this at my old school." Ember panted.

"Keep it up, Ember!" Nellie called behind her. "You're doing great!"

"Focus on where you're flying, girls!" Mimet called up from the bleachers. "Be careful not to smack into each other!"

Nellie looked back in time to realize that her head came dangerously close to smacking into Emerald's flank. Nellie flinched and stumbled back a bit, her face turning beat red; how could she get caught up again? Emerald yelped when she realized what nearly happened and scrambled to get out of Nellie's way. It might have given the blue dragoness some relief, were it not for the inevitable and sudden laughter from the surrounding dragonesses.

That alone might have left Nellie feeling embarrassed to the point of sheepishly sneaking off... but there was one voice that laughed louder and harder than the others. And it was more than enough to pierce into Nellie's scales. Her face was definitely still red... but now her fangs were gnashed as Roxanne's mocking laughter rang out.

_Don't look at her._ Nellie told herself. _Don't give her the satisfaction._

When the exercises finally came to an end, Mimet stood to watch as the dragoness made their way into the bleachers. Everyone was quite exhausted; Mimet wasn't one for letting up on her students, despite her warm personality.

"You've done well enough so far, girls." Mimet said. "You've got fifteen minutes to catch your breath. Then we'll do some stretches, and then move on to the real MEAT of the exercises.

Nellie sat down in her seat and panted a bit as she fanned out her wings. Ember and Emerald soon joined her; all three of them struggled to expel the excess heat before the stretches came.

"Is Miss Mimet always like this?" Ember asked between pants.

"Yeah." Emerald answered. "But don't worry; my mom's only got our best interests at heart. You'll get used to her strictness eventually."

Nellie stretched out her back before reaching for her satchel. She pulled out a quill pen, a piece of paper, and a textbook before settling into her seat to start drawing.

Most of what she drew was just a bunch of random stick figures of various creatures doing ridiculous things. However, on the other side of the paper, Nellie spent a good while drawing a detailed sketch of herself and Rune. The two young dragons were standing before a statue of Lord Spyro. Rune was holding a Serenity Rose out to Nellie, who blushed as she took the gift. The real Nellie sighed happily as she finished part of Rune's mane.

"What're you drawing, Nellie?" Ember asked. Shocked, the blue dragoness immediately hid her drawing inside her textbook.

"Uh, nothing." She said nervously.

"Don't mind Nellie, Ember." Emerald chuckled. "She doesn't like anybody seeing her drawings. Not even Rune."

"Well, I'm not that good at it." Nellie said with a blush.

"What are you talking about?" Emerald responded. "I've seen some of your drawings, Nellie. You use a lot of them in your schematics to design armor, don't you? You're amazing!"

"Yeah, but I'm not that great at drawing dragons themselves…" Nellie grimaced.

"Nellie, come on." Emerald gave her a stern look. "I can understand not wanting an over-inflated ego. But don't sell yourself short when it comes to your talent. It's okay to feel proud of what you've accomplished.

Nellie gave a soft sigh. "Alright, Emmy."

She looked down at her textbook and tapped her talons on the cover. Sure she was pretty good at drawing things. But how could she share her most latest drawings when they were about…? Her face flushed red again; why was she feeling these feelings lately? How could she explain them to anyone?

When Nellie looked up, she spotted a paper airplane making its way through the air. It landed with almost pinpoint accuracy upon her textbook.

"Did someone send you something?" Ember asked.

Nellie looked down at the airplane curiously. She picked it up and worked to unfold it, revealing… a picture of Rune and Roxanne. The two dragons had their tails intertwined as they rubbed muzzles together. Meanwhile, a pig-shouted version of Nellie was tied up in ropes and lying on the ground nearby.

Nellie's eye twitched, and she gave a low growl as her talons dug into the corners of the paper.

"What's wrong, Nellie?" Emerald frowned.

"THIS." Nellie passed the note to Emerald, who took it and looked it over with a grimace.

"Ugh…" Emerald's ear frills drooped. "Now this is some rather crude art."

Nellie turned around and glared at the various faces of the students in the bleachers, inspecting them one at a time for signs of the culprit. And soon, Nellie spotted her; off in the far corner at the top of the bleachers, Roxanne was sitting smugly with her tail across her ankles.

Nellie almost made a move to go after her then and there, but Emerald grabbed her shoulder.

"Stop." The green dragoness snapped. "Don't make a fool of yourself in front of the whole class. That's what she WANTS." She forced Nellie to sit back down. "You know that."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts." Emerald snapped her talons. "Think rationally, Nellie. If you let her antagonize you, you're only for a world of trouble. Just let it go."

Nellie just sighed and looked away; she wanted to argue, but begrudgingly admitted that Emerald had a point. Perhaps that was exactly what Roxanne wanted… and yet her blood still boiled. It was so hard to let go.

Eventually, the physical training finally came to an end. Mimet made her way to the other side of the arena to tend to her own dealings, while the girls were dismissed through the back doors. Nellie gathered up her things and sat to wait for the others to leave; she didn't want a crowd to get in the way. Soon, most of the other dragonesses had left the arena, and Emerald and Ember went down to the bottom of the bleachers. Nellie looked around, scanning the faces of the dragonesses like a hawk as they made for the back doors.

And there she was: Roxanne had a chipper grin as she made her way toward the doors. That smug look made the heat of Nellie's blood boil all the more. That did it: Nellie could hold herself back no longer; she was going to give Roxanne a piece of her mind, once and for all!

From the moment Nellie had a chance to take off, she spread her wings and glided down the bleachers to rush off to confront Roxanne.

"Nellie, wait!" Ember called.

Nellie stepped through the arena doors and looked around again. She spotted Roxanne a short distance away, trotting along as if nothing was wrong. Like that crude drawing was some sort of victory. Nellie's anger came to a boiling point. She inhaled a deep breath and crept after Roxanne; her magic was charging up for a nice, big blast of icy mist. Nellie took aim on Roxanne's rear and pulled back for her attack…

Just as Aaron and Vaun were turning a corner down the hall. They were about to wave to Roxanne, but Aaron gasped when he saw Nellie opening her maw.

"Rox, look out!" Aaron shouted.

Roxanne turned around just in time to see Nellie's magic burst forth from her maw. The lightning dragoness squeaked in fright as she dodged out of the way. The icy mist continued on its path until it collided with Aaron's chest. The earth dragon grunted as he was partially frozen in place.

Roxanne stood up and rushed over to help Aaron, as did Vaun. Nellie just stood in place and panted heavily as her anger died down a bit. Ember and Emerald burst out of the arena doors and scurried down the way to catch up to Nellie as she stomped forward to confront Roxanne. At Vaun's motion, Roxanne whirled around to face Nellie… and laughed.

"I guess it's safe to assume you didn't like my drawing." Roxanne snorted as she tapped her talons.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Rox." Nellie snapped. She reached into her satchel, grabbed the drawing, and held it out for the students around her to see it. "Who do you think you are, making something like this?"

A few of the students surrounding the two dragonesses grimaced and murmured at the sight of the drawing. Aaron and Vaun seemed particularly amused by it.

"Well, I would have hoped that someone as _artistically talented_ as you could appreciate an aspiring artist." Roxanne stuck her snout in the air.

"Not stuff like THIS." Nellie motioned to the drawing of herself. "Where are you trying to get off?"

"What, was the likeness too close to reality?" Roxanne tilted her head. "Didn't I capture your muzzle perfectly? Or was I being too _generous_?"

Nellie growled. She was about to step forward, but Emerald grasped her shoulder.

"Cool it, Nellie." Emerald warned. "Don't stoop to their level."

"Shut it, Emmy." Nellie snapped. Emerald balked, while Roxanne and her cronies chuckled.

"So, you only take orders from your brother Rune?" Aaron asked with a raised eye ridge.

"Shut up." Nellie glared at the earth drake.

"You know, I heard a rumor a while back that Rune and Nellie have become involved… _romantically_." Vaun put on a grin. Nellie's eye twitch, which only made Vaun's grin even wider. "Oh, yeah, I can see it on her face; you're jealous that someone will take your darling Rune away."

"I said shut up!" Nellie gnashed her fangs. Her talons dug into the corner of the page as she crept closer toward Roxanne's gang.

"Nellie, no…" Ember said worriedly.

"You're pushing your luck, Roxanne." Nellie glared daggers into the yellow dragoness. "I'm warning you; tell them to cool it."

"Gee, if only Rune was here…" Roxanne was bemused. "Maybe then you'd calm down." She put on her worst, most sardonic grin. "Do you miss him right now, Nellie? Do you want to just bend over and let him take you in your big, blue arse?"

Nellie's whole body shook with rage. Everything in her spirit was telling her to tackle Roxanne to the ground. Oh, that smug look on the yellow dragoness's face was infuriating. And her two cronies were just as bad. Over and over again they kept antagonizing her about her being with Rune. Nellie ought to…

Nellie blinked. And then she put on a grin of her own, followed by a little chuckle.

"Are you _jealous_, Rox?" Nellie asked her.

Roxanne flinched, and her two cronies stopped laughing. Nellie held up the artwork before her face and grasped it with both forepaws.

"Are you still bitter that you offered Rune YOUR big arse, and he turned it down?" Nellie asked. "He took your heart and ripped it half. Just like THIS!"

Nellie ripped the page cleanly in half; it split right down the middle between Rune and Roxanne. The blue dragoness then pulled the two halves apart and gave Roxanne the worst look of smugness she could. Roxanne flinched in surprise while Nellie used her talons to slice the paper into pieces.

"Even when Rune still wanted to be friends, you were too stupid to take him up on the offer!" Nellie continued. "You burned your little bridge, and now he feels awkward whenever he's around you! You had a chance to be with him, and you blew it! Like THIS!"

She gathered up the remains of the drawing and blew them into Roxanne's face. The yellow dragoness flinched and wiped her face down, with Aaron and Vaun struggling to help her get cleaned off.

"Rune will NEVER be your boyfriend!" Nellie declared proudly. "You're a just a low-born tramp who works in her parents' dirt-poor of a tavern, out in the SLUMS!" She fanned out her wings. "He's a prince, and you're a pauper! Deal with it!"

"You BITCH!" Roxanne roared.

The yellow dragoness lunged at Nellie, talons extended. Nellie quickly dodged out of the way, sending Roxanne crashing to the floor. Roxanne groaned as she struggled to get up, while Nellie smugly stood over her.

"Oh, and by the way?" Nellie leaned down to whisper into Roxanne's ear frill. "Your artwork sucks, too."

Roxanne howled in fury. Lightning burst wildly from her maw as she erupted up onto all fours. Nellie leaped back as Roxanne whirled around to snarl at her, much to the shock of the other students. Nellie doubled back around, sucked in a breath of air, and unleashed a torrent of water upon Roxanne's face. Roxanne was slammed back against some lockers. Nellie stood tall and proud; oh, that all felt so good.

Lightning danced across Roxanne's scales as she slowly rose onto all fours. She gave Nellie the worst glare she could, and Nellie glared back just as fiercely.

"You fucking blue bitch!" Roxanne snarled.

"Shut up and fight!" Nellie hissed.

Roxanne opened her maw to unleash a burst of lightning in Nellie's direction. The blue dragoness countered with a beam of ice. The two magical attacks collided in the air, sending tiny sparks and icicles flying in all directions. As the two dragonesses circled around each other, the crowd of students got heated.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" They cheered.

Aaron and Vaun stood near the front of the ring of students; they cheered Roxanne on because of course they did. Emerald, however, tried several times to grab Nellie by the shoulder.

"Nellie, what are you doing?!" The green dragoness exclaimed. "This isn't like you!"

"I'd think YOU of all dragonesses would want a piece of her, Emerald!" Nellie snapped. "Remember what she did to your face?"

Emerald flinched; she briefly held a forepaw up to the little scar on her left eye. She then shook her head and glowered at Nellie. "That was years ago. I've moved on from that." She grabbed Nellie by the ankle. "And YOU know better than to do this! You're going into the deep end! Pull out before you-!"

Nellie shoved Emerald back and whirled around to snarl at Roxanne. Roxanne attacked with lightning, but Nellie spat out blasts of ice to deflect the blows. She then snarled as she charged at Roxanne with talons at the ready. Emerald just sighed in defeat as she watched the two dragonesses go at it.

At one point during their fight, Roxanne managed to scratch one of Nellie's wing membranes. The blue dragoness retaliated by grabbing hold of Roxanne's front left foreleg with her mouth, sinking her fangs into the other girl's scales. Roxanne roared in pain, clawing Nellie in an attempt to get her to let go. She eventually did, sending Roxanne falling backward in the process.

Nellie felt good. She was winning. She was finally teaching that yellow cretin a lesson. She always knew she was more than a match for Roxanne. And the way the students were cheering? It was like she was on top of the world. She loomed over Roxanne and prepared to hit her with the biggest blast of ice she could muster…

"WHAT'S GOING ON OUT HERE?!" Screamed the voice of a Guardian.

Roxanne and Nellie immediately came to a stop, and all the other students fell silent. Nellie slowly turned around as an adult dragon stomped her way down the hall. She looked up in fright as Mimet appeared to confront them.

Mimet glared between the blue and yellow dragonesses, and then looked around at the magical damage done to the floor. Roxanne and Nellie just gazed up at her nervously.

"What were you two doing?" Mimet demanded.

"They were fighting!" Aaron spoke up across the way. Nellie sucked in a harsh breath as the brown dragon stepped forward. "Nellie antagonized Roxanne to the point where they broke out into magical combat!"

"Yeah!" Vaun declared. "Nellie kept saying awful things about Roxanne's feelings for Prince Rune!"

"Yeah, but Roxanne initiated the fight." Emerald declared. She stepped up to her mother and fell back onto her haunches. "She through the first magical punch, so to speak."

"Hmph." Mimet wrinkled her nostrils and glared at Nellie and Roxanne. "I don't care who antagonized who. Fights outside the combat arena are NOT permitted."

"But mom-!" Emerald began to protest. But the guardian gave her daughter a furious glare, which scared Emerald into silence.

"Emerald, your friend has made a grievous mistake." Mimet snapped. She then glowered at the gathering of students. "This fight is over. All of you, get to class!"

The students wasted no time fleeing down both sides of the corridor. Emerald and Ember wanted to stay for Nellie, but Mimet's glare scared them off rather quickly. Roxanne and Nellie were just about to move, only for Mimet to slam her forepaws down so hard that she shook the floor around them.

"Hold it, you two!" Mimet snapped as she pointed a talon in each of their faces. "The two of you are going straight to the Elders' Chamber. And your parents are going to hear about this."

"Yes, Lady Mimet." The two girls said glumly.

Mimet made her way down the hallway, and the two younger dragonesses followed behind. Along the way, Roxanne cast Nellie her signature sardonic grin. Nellie scowled back at her.

_I was so close to wiping that smug look off her stupid face._ Nellie thought angrily. _Just once I wanted her to know how it felt to be mocked and bullied._

She tried to face forward, but she steadily felt unease and sadness growing inside her. Nellie sucked in a quick breath and struggled not to cry.

_Mom's going to lose it over this… _

~~…~~

It didn't take long for Nellie and Roxanne to be brought to the Elder's audience chamber. But it took a bit longer for word to reach their respective homes. Seraph arrived as quickly as she could, as did Roxanne's mother Aki. Each dragoness stood beside their daughter and glared at them. Telus, meanwhile, sat back in his cushion and groaned

"I just cannot believe this." Telus grumbled as he ran his talons along the bridge of his muzzle. Krystallos and Attonita seemed just as frustrated; the former kept giving Nellie the stink-eye, while the latter glowered at Roxanne.

"You know, nothing will ever compare to when your brother flew an airship into Glenhaven…" Telus locked eyes with Nellie and snorted. "But frankly, I still never imagined YOU doing something to break established rules, Nellie."

"I… uh…" The blue dragoness stammered.

"I just can't believe it at all." Attonita declared. "YOU, Nellie? Breaking the rules by instigating a fight out in the middle of a hallway? I would have expected better from you!"

"I… I'm sorry, Lady Attonita." Nellie sadly bowed her head.

"Apologizing doesn't make this mess simply go away." Attonita snorted. "Honestly, what happened between the two of you to lead you to THIS?"

"Well, she had it coming." Roxanne declared harshly. "For years she's been a pain in the-"

"Hush up, you!" Attonita snapped. Roxanne shivered and closed her maw, while the water elder blew icy mist from his nostrils. "Continue, Nellie."

"Well…"

Nellie did her best to explain how Roxanne had sent a note her way, which depicted a suggestive image of Rune and Roxanne. She spoke of how she confronted Roxanne out in the hall, and how the constant mockery from the lightning dragoness drove Nellie to start hitting Roxanne where it hurts emotionally.

Attonita groaned and shook her head. "Two dragonesses fighting over a boy. How common."

Nellie's eye twitched. "It wasn't like _that_."

"Didn't any of the Guardians teach you that there are better means of resolving conflict?" Krystallos demanded. Nellie sighed and looked down. Roxanne was about to smirk, but a scowl from Attonita made her grimace.

"As for you, Roxanne…" Attonita furrowed her brow. "You've clearly been antagonizing Nellie for a long while. Her retaliation wasn't okay, but that doesn't absolve you of your behavior. Guardian-apprentices should know BETTER than this. The BOTH of you are equally to blame."

Roxanne flinched, and then looked down sadly. Nellie would have glared at her smugly if she didn't feel just as awful.

"What do you think we should do about them, Telus?" Krystallos asked.

Telus just groaned and ran a forepaw through his mane. "I'm growing much too old for this nonsense."

He rose up from his cushion and stepped up to the Pool of Visions at the center of the chamber. He sat down before it and stuck a talon into the waters to swirl it around.

"Nellie and Roxanne have a feud pent up in their blood." He said. "It's not going to just go away all willy-nilly." He scowled. "If it's a fight they want, then a fight is what they'll get… through the PROPER CHANNELS."

"Hmm, so it's a match in the combat arena, then?" Attonita asked.

"Exactly." Telus snorted.

Nellie shivered; she hadn't fought in an arena match in ages, and the last time it was just a traditional sparring match for training. She'd never actually fought to settle a dispute before.

"I'll need some time to schedule some time for them to fight." The earth elder continued. "Until then, neither dragoness is to say so much as a word to each other." He then glanced at the mothers of the two dragonesses. "Is that tolerable to the both of you?"

"It's fine by me, my elders." Aki bowed her head. She then tugged forcefully on Roxanne's ear frill, making her daughter wince. "And I'll be sure that she spends every hour of her free time working at the tavern until she's good and ready."

"Hmph…" Seraph glared down at Nellie. "And I'll be keeping Nellie at home whenever she doesn't have school."

"Then it's decided." Telus declared. "When I give the appointed hour, Nellie and Roxanne shall do battle in the palace's combat arena. This meeting is adjourned; take the two of them home."

And that was that. Nellie slumped her head as she followed Seraph out of the arena. She looked back sadly at the disappointed faces of the Elders and Guardians. She'd let them down: she'd let them ALL down. It was all Nellie could do to keep herself from breaking down in tears.

_I'm such an idiot._

~~…~~

After heading out through the front gate of the palace, Blankridge joined up with his sister and mother; he'd been waiting there under the watchful eyes of Jules the entire time. He hadn't caused any trouble since the airship shenanigans, but Seraph still glared at him just as much as she did to her daughter.

When Seraph, Nellie, and Blankridge returned home, the adult dragoness finally broke her silence. As she closed and locked the door, a thunderous roar erupted from her maw. She then turned on her heels and glared into her daughter's eyes; Nellie could feel frost forming on her shoulders.

"Of all the things for you to do, Nellie…." Seraph said. "You started a fight?!"

"Um…" Nellie stammered. Blankridge stepped up and draped a wing over her back for support.

"What were you thinking, Nellie?!" Seraph demanded.

Nellie shrank back a bit. "Mom… I…"

"Save it, young lady!" Seraph snapped. "It was bad enough when your brother nearly gave the Elders kittens when he flew an airship into the palace airspace!"

"Hey…" Blankridge grumbled. Seraph shot in a snarl, which made the orange drake clamp his jaws shut. The adult dragoness then returned her glare to her daughter.

"Now, I find out that you've picked a fight with Roxanne?!"

"I… uh…" Nellie fidgeted her talons awkwardly. Nothing she could think of could diffuse the situation. All the dragoness could do was shiver in place as her mother grilled into her.

"Can't you go easy on her, Mom?" Blankridge asked.

"Go easy on her?!" Seraph repeated incredulously. "I just got done writing a letter to your aunt about how proud I am of Nellie! How she's a star apprentice among the young dragons training to be Guardians!" Seraph ran a forepaw through her mane and tugged on the ends. "Now I look like a liar!"

Nellie sighed and looked down at her own paws and drooped her wings onto the floor; how could she have let this happen?

"Why do you two have to start doing this now?!" Seraph demanded. "The Day of the Bonds is almost here! My sister Nymph is finally visiting us with her family! Haven't things been stressful enough?!" Seraph spun around to look at all the decorations she strung about the living room of the den. "I did all of this for the family! For you two! And now I feel like it's all been a waste of time!" She whirled back around and glared at the two of them.

"Why couldn't you two just BEHAVE?!" Seraph demanded. "How hard is it to NOT pick fights with other students?! How hard is it to NOT flying dangerous vehicles into the city limits?!"

"Th-those aren't exactly the same thing, Mom…" Blankridge said quietly. The glare he got from his mother made Blankridge cover his muzzle with a wing.

"You're sharing the same punishment!" Seraph yelled at her children. "Until I say different, both of you are grounded!"

Nellie flinched. "W-What?"

"No adventuring, no going to the library, no heading for the marketplace…" Seraph sucked in a deep breath. "I'm not even sure if you'll be allowed to attend the festival!

"Mom, we're eighteen." Blankridge said with the slightest bit of bravado. "You can't tell us where we can and can't go when… when…"

Seraph was the angriest that she'd ever been. She raised her head high and bore down into his eyes; Blankridge shrank back and shivered from head to tail-tip.

"If you want to keep living here…" The dragoness gave a snarl. "If you want warm food, and a roof over your bellies, instead of living out on the street… then you will DO AS I SAY!"

Blankridge stammered in place and shut his muzzle for the third time. Nellie, meanwhile, was heartbroken. In just a single day, Nellie had gone from a proud and respected student to a shameful daughter. Her eyes teared up, and she couldn't say a word. Seeing the state she was in, Blankridge pulled her closer to his side and did his best to comfort her. Seraph took the deepest, longest breath she could and slowly exhaled to steady herself.

"I want both of you to go to your rooms and stay there until dinner is ready." Seraph pointed down the hallway. "And you can both be most assured that I'll be telling your father all about your _shenanigans_ when he gets home from Warfang."

Blankridge and Nellie quietly made their way down the hall with their heads down low. Tears fell down Nellie's face; it just wasn't fair.

~~…~~

It was quite late at night. Nellie lay on her mattress, unable to sleep.

She couldn't believe that she'd gotten herself into such a mess. Her mother was furious with her, she was in danger of missing out on the Day of the Bonds. And worst of all, she had to fight Roxanne in the arena.

Nellie grumbled as she looked herself over. As much as she wanted to teach that yellow-hided bitch a lesson, Nellie never considered herself much of a fighter. Sure she was trained pretty well in her years enrolled in the Guardianship program at the school, Nellie always preferred to fight defensively. Meanwhile, Roxanne prided herself on her physical combat; she'd risen through the ranks quite far over the last four years.

Nellie sat up in bed and snorted in frustration. The words she'd said to Roxanne in the hallway replayed in her mind. At the time, they felt as genuine as could be. Roxanne should have just accepted that Rune didn't love her the same way she did to him. And he wasn't obligated to give himself to her; she was always so pushy.

And to think there was a time when Nellie and Roxanne were friends. Rox greatly enjoyed Nellie's artwork and wanted to be like her. Nellie used to encourage Roxanne to keep practicing so she could become just as good as the aqua dragoness.

_I guess she never even tried…_ Nellie sighed. _That explains why her drawing was so awful._

Nellie didn't have anything left to lose at this point. She could never bring herself to apologize to Roxanne for any of her antagonism; not after the years of abuse Roxanne had leveled at her. Nor did Nellie think that her mother would just suddenly forgive her overnight. No… at this point, all she could do was try to win the fight. At the very least it would feel good for a few moments.

_I'll beat you, Roxanne_. Nellie thought with a growl. _I swear to the ancestors… I'll beat you!_

As Nellie drifted off to sleep, she imagined Rune watching the fight, cheering Nellie on as she put Roxanne in her place. After Nellie succeeded, Rune ran up and hugged her, while Roxanne walked off crying, her two stooges following suit. Nellie smiled.

_Rune…._

~~…~~

Rune shivered as he beheld the sights of Crossbolt. The many lightning-rod towers illuminated the sky, giving the city a spectacular glow as it emerged on the horizon. After days of traveling across the sea, it was rather nice to finally be heading onto dry land again. At least he could put a bit more distance between himself and Jonathan... oh, if only he could do the same for the pest living inside his mind. What also didn't help matters was the rather gaudy outfit he had to wear today. Rune couldn't stand looking down at himself: The fancy black cape, the stockings, the horn-rings… it made him feel like such a buffoon.

"Did I really have to change into this ridiculous getup?" Rune grimaced as he sat on his haunches.

"We're about to get some royal company." Hontus scolded; he stood tall in his sparkling Guardian's armor, which had been polished to perfection. "Guardians need to look their best, as do their children. And let's not forget that you're a prince too, kiddo."

"Of course…" Rune sighed and stood up tall. "But the sooner we're done here, the better: this cape is a nightmare on my back-scars."

A few minutes later, the vessel docked in the harbor. Hontus was the first to step down along the gangplank. He kept watch over his soldiers as they escorted Jonathan's cage steadily along the wood. Rune stood on the ship and watched with a scowl as the earth prince kept quiet. Once that was done, Rune took a deep breath as he stood up to stand beside Voden and Dona. Little Riven ooh'd and ahh'd at the buildings up atop the cliffside as she rode on her father's back. Rune smiled at this; Riven could be adorable at times.

Rune's entourage didn't have to venture very far before they were met by several lightning dragons in glistening armor. The soldiers stood in formation as a rather well-dressed drake made his way through the crowd. His eyes beamed as he beheld prince Rune, much to his embarrassment. Rune sighed and stood up tall as the fancy lightning dragon made his way over.

"Greetings, King Tintreon." Hontus declared. He bowed his head and lifted his forepaw to give a salute, which Voden copied immediately. Rune awkwardly bowed his own head, while Dona just stayed standing. Tintreon gave her an odd look, but then just snorted and focused his attention on Hontus.

"Aha! I knew it would be you lot!" Tintreon chuckled. He stepped forward and had Hontus and Voden rise to their full height. "Welcome back to Crossbolt, Sir Guardians!"

"Thank you for the welcome." Hontus said. "We have a fair journey. Though we've come back with one more prince than we were expecting."

"Hmm…" Tintreon followed Hontus's gaze over toward Jonathan's cage. The lightning-king definitely had a well-lit face as he grasped his chest. Jonathan scowled and flashed Tintreon a rude gesture, much to the anger of the surrounding soldiers in both parties. But Tintreon wasn't phased; he just grimaced and focused his attention on the Guardians.

"Is that Saul's boy?" He asked in amazement. "What in the realms happened up north, Sir Hontus?"

"It's a long story…" Hontus huffed. "Perhaps I'll be able to fill you in… if you'd be so kind as to give us a few hours to replenish our supplies before we head south."

"A few hours? Nonsense!" Tintreon declared. He flashed a grin over in Rune's direction. "You didn't expect me to forget about one of my favorite customs, did you?"

"Uh, it's really not necessary, King Tintreon." Rune sheepishly bowed his head again. "We can just carry on with our journey for once. Really, we don't want to intrude."

"Oh, don't be like that!" Tintreon gave a hearty laugh. "I could never sleep easy while the savior of my beloved niece sleeps in some ratty tavern bed! And who would I be to turn away two heroic Guardians?"

"Or a queen." Dona insisted with her head held high. She turned her body to the side to show off her birthmark.

"Eh?" Tintreon looked at the dragoness uneasily. He then tilted his head. "Wait, aren't you one of Elenar's Deep Shadows?"

Dona sucked in a shrill breath when Voden abruptly stepped beside her and chuckled awkwardly.

"Dona here is evidently the newest Shadow Queen." He said as he placed a forepaw on hers. "I'm her husband, and this here is our daughter Riven. We're on a family outing of sorts."

Tintreon looked between Dona and Voden incredulously. He then spotted the little birthmarks on Riven's sides, which made the dragonling shrink back a bit. Another smile spread across his face, and he fanned his wings out to give a hearty laugh.

"Ah, all the more reason to carry on the tradition!" He declared. "All of you, follow me back to my palace! It's time for a celebratory feast that'll leave all of your bellies full to bursting!" Tintreon fanned his wings out. "From monarch to commoner, everyone will be happy by sunset!"

Rune just groaned; that's what Tintreon always said every six months. The prince just sighed and carefully followed behind the lightning king as the Guardians followed suit.

"Hmm, I actually have a bit of business with you, King Tintreon." Dona declared.

"Eh?" He looked back at her curiously. "And what might that be, _Queen_ Dona?"

"I've got a set of blueprints that I'd like you to look over." Dona continued. "There's something I'd like you to help my husband and I build."

Rune's eyes widened; what was Dona talking about? Evidently, Tintreon didn't care to find out, as he just shrugged and continued on toward the elevator.

"If the discussion's going to be long and complicated, then I'd prefer to have it wait." He flapped his wings indignantly. "There's a time and a place for construction matters: I just finished the final renovations of all the trolley systems in Crossbolt, and I need a break."

Dona snorted in annoyance. "Fine. After your feast, then."

"Hey!" Jonathan called from his cell. "Am I invited to the feast, too?"

Hontus and Voden shot the earth prince some rather furious glares, which made him clamp his muzzle shut rather quickly. Rune snorted and looked away; he tried to ignore the laughter in his head. Dona rolled her eyes at Jonathan's comment, and lightly wracked her talons on the docks; maybe she'd bring him a plate of scraps later if he kept his mouth shut.

~~…~~

Rune sat awkwardly in his seat at the head of the table as he tried to focus on his meal. Everyone else was quite lost in their meal, while the prince tried to avoid being singled out. Hard to do, when you're sitting at the side of the local king. Hontus and Voden were nearby, as were Tintreon's brother Graham, and Graham's wife Flagra. And plenty of guests from all the corners of Crossbolt were invited along as well; including some nomads who were passing through on their own journeys.

Every six months, whenever Rune and the Guardians stopped in Crossbolt heading north or south, Tintreon always insisted on letting them spend the night in his "humble home." Tintreon would host a majestic banquet, inviting as many people as could possibly fit in the palace dining hall to have a good time. The food ranged in all sorts of meats and fruits, with exotic smells hailing from every corner of the realms. The music was joyous, with inspired pieces tingling at every ear frill. The laughter was plentiful as dragons of all kinds sat down together to enjoy their time together. Some were fancy noble-drake and dragonesses, while others wore nomadic robes and kept to themselves; Tintreon never turned away a potential guest from one of his feasts.

Four years ago, during Rune's first trip south, the feast was a magical experience. Then six months later he had a good time the next time. The third was great. The fourth was… good… Rune sighed as he leaned against the table. Why did he now feel so bored at these banquets? Was he being an entitled brat? It wasn't every DAY that a king invited someone to be the guest of honor at a glorious feast. And everyone else around him seemed to be having the time of their lives.

Riven in particular was close to losing her mind. She sloppily ate from several bowls, each one holding a different type of jam.

"Riven, sweetie, mind your manners." Dona lightly scolded as she wiped her daughter's face with a rag.

"But it tastes so good, Mommy!" Riven giggled as she ate some more.

"You keep this up, and we'll have to give you a bath after dinner." Voden said as he held his daughter's head. The dragonling gave a little squeak and immediately sat on her haunches in her seat. It gave Rune a brief moment to chuckle, but he soon returned to his thoughts.

Rune wasn't even sure what he really wanted from a feast like this. Of course, the food was good; then again, he couldn't remember the last time he ate something that was considered "common folk food." He looked around at all the other guests; everyone seemed rather focused on their meals. Actually, there was one dragon who seemed a bit distracted; a red drake who sat beside a young blue dragoness. He kept casting curious glances at Dona, but never said a word.

_**I wonder what his deal is**_, Runefor rumbled. Rune ignored his other self and looked back around again.

As Voden and Dona were speaking with a few of the other guests, Riven cast her glance over toward Rune. The dragonling gave a little smile and waved in Rune's direction. The prince quietly cleared his throat and made to look away… only to feel an unexpected surge of warmth coming from the least likely place.

_**What do you think you're doing?**_ Runefor demanded.

_What does it look like? I'm trying to concentrate on the feast._ Rune snorted internally.

_**And you're just going to ignore Riven? The least you could do is wave back to her.**_

Rune blinked in surprise. He cast his gaze at Riven, who giggled again. Rune felt a strange urge to lift his forepaw to wave back. The dragonling squeaked and waved back, only to be scolded again by Dona. Rune then immediately put his paw down and sighed.

_**There, now as that so hard?**_ Runefor scoffed. _**We just made the kid's day.**_

_Since when are you concerned with making Riven happy?_ Rune tapped his talon on the cloth.

_**She's FAMILY, you know.**_ Runefor snorted again. _**And you'll be spending more time with her now that she's heading to Glenhaven with you. Plus, she's a white dragoness.**_

_So what?_

_**So what?! Did you just forget about all the trouble that white dragons get from those extremists?! There's always the chance that some reckless jackasses will try to hurt her! But we have all the power necessary to protect Riven. So we should open up around her more. She looks up to us.**_

_She looks up to ME._ Rune gave a little glare. She doesn't know you exist. And hopefully, she'll never find out.

_**Well, now you're just being an arse.**_ Runefor grumbled.

"Say, Prince Rune…" Tintreon spoke up. Rune lifted his head to focus on the lightning king as he leaned back in his cushion. "Might I have a moment of your time?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." Rune nodded as he sat up. "What can I do for you, King Tintreon?"

"I was just wondering how your studies have been going." The king nodded. "When we spoke last time, you mentioned something about preparing to become a scholar."

"Oh… oh, yeah." Rune perked up a bit. "It's going to be a long time before I become king, right? So, I figured, why not continue doing what I was doing when I was younger, and learn about the history of the dragon realms?"

Rune felt his spirit lift as he described everything he'd learned in the last six months. He'd learned about Avalar, the jungle, the Ancient Grove, the internal politics of the clans of Ignys, and the surrounding islands… Rune spoke so fast about them that even Tintreon had trouble keeping up. Rune hadn't felt this happy and excited for so long; he wished he could talk about his studies like this more often.

_**By the ancestors, make it stop…**_ Runefor grumbled internally. Rune lightly flinched and tried to ignore him.

"Well, you're certainly well on your way to being a scholar." Tintreon laughed. "I can't wait to hear what stories you have to share for us when you're back in Crossbolt half a year from now."

As the lightning king gave a hearty laugh, Rune lightly laughed as well. "Well, uh, now that I've talked your ear frill off, it's only fair that I hear how Ember's been doing."

Tintreon raised an eye ridge, while Graham and Flagra cleared their throats. That's when Rune came to a startling realization; he hadn't seen nor heard the voice of the lightning king's niece all day.

"Say, where IS Ember?" Rune asked as he looked around.

"Ah, she was sent down south to Glenhaven some time ago." Graham said with a sigh. Flagra sighed as well and draped a wing over her husband's back.

"She was?" Rune asked curiously.

"We wanted to ensure that our dear Ember got the best training in the land, now that she was developing into a teenager." Tintreon declared. "And what better place for a young noble dragoness to learn, than in the home of the Southern Guardians?" Tintreon flapped his wings eagerly. "You might just even share a classroom or two with her, Your Highness."

"Ah, I see…" Rune gave a slight nod. "Well then, it'll be nice to see her again once I get to Glenhaven."

"Sounds like you're in for a fun time, then." Tintreon declared. "Here's hoping that the two of you enjoy your time studying together. I've been hoping to have my niece start interacting with the heirs of the other kingdoms once she reached a proper age." He clasped his hands together and sighed. "It took me ages to convince Graham that it was a good idea to put Ember in the care of the Guardians. Ancestors know she's been a bit behind on her studies."

"Oh, please don't start that again…" Flagra sighed. "Not at the feast. You promised, Tintreon."

"I know, I know…" The lightning king snorted. "Well, anyway… I hope you have a swell time tonight, Prince Rune!"

"I… I'm sure I will." Rune smiled awkwardly. He leaned back in his seat and tried to focus on his meal. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

~~…~~

It was a bit later on after the feast. Most of Tintreon's guests had stood up to take off for other parts of Crossbolt. Rune was quite tired, and Hontus was halfway to passing out, so Tintreon had his guards escort the two off to some of the guest bedrooms in the east wing of the palace.

"Good night, Your Highness." Hontus said with a thick yawn. "Thank you again for the feast."

"You're most welcome." Tintreon gave a warm smile. "Enjoy your rest, you two."

"Oh, we will…" Rune yawned as well and moved with a sluggish gait; perhaps he'd eaten a bit too much of the food.

As Hontus and Rune were leaving, Voden wiped off his spectacles with a napkin. He looked around at Dona's back; Riven had fallen asleep and was lightly snoring. On a whim, Voden lightly scooped up his daughter and shifted to place her atop his own back.

"I'll take her to a guest bedroom, love." Voden said as he nuzzled Dona's cheek. The shadowy dragoness shut her eyes and sighed in content.

"It's just as well…" She said with a whisper. "I need to speak with Tintreon for a moment about… well, you know."

"Mhm…" Voden carefully stepped back from her. "Well, good luck speaking to him, Dona. I'll keep the bed warm for you."

"Hmm… you be sure of that." Dona leaned over to nuzzle the side of Voden's cheek. "Just make sure that you don't up and pass out waiting for me: odds are it'll take me all night."

Voden gave a soft laugh. He returned the nuzzle before carrying on to take Riven to bed. Once he was out of the room, Dona turned to focus her attention on Tintreon. The lightning king had yet to move from his spot. He was speaking under his breath with Graham and Flagra; the trio seemed almost on the verge of a disagreement of some sort. And it was clear on Tintreon's face that he was close to losing.

_Perhaps if I save his scales, he'll take the time to lend me his ear frill,_ Dona decided. She stood up proudly and marched his way over toward the king.

"…And it'll be years before she's the proper age." Graham declared. "So there's no point in trying for an arranged marriage for a princess so young."

"Nobles used to arrange marriages before eggs were even hatched." Tintreon said with an awkward nod.

"Yeah, and that always goes so well." Flagra snapped. "Stop trying to plan our daughter's future without our consent, Tintreon!"

"I'm not going that far." The lightning king insisted. "If you would just take the time to consider how-"

Dona gave the loudest cough she could to get the trio's attention. She then put on a delighted smile and bowed toward the lightning king. "Excuse me, King Tintreon…"

Tintreon abruptly stopped, and he turned around curiously. Graham and Flagra looked around either side of the lightning king as Dona came to a short stop before him.

"Ah, Queen Dona." Tintreon gave a slight bow of his head. "What, erm… what may I do for you?"

"Oh, there's a lot you could do for me." Dona continued. She reached into her robes and retrieved her scroll of blueprints. "Like give this a read, for instance."

Tintreon had a look of confusion as he took the scrolls. He placed them down on the table and unrolled them to give them an examination. Graham and Flagra were quick to join in on giving the blueprints a look over.

"Hmm… rather fascinating stuff you've got written out here." Tintreon said. "But, uh… what is it?"

"It's a set of schematics for building a floating city!" Dona declared. "It's similar to the designs used to build The Hive: the original hiding place of the dark dragons after the Twilight War."

"Uh-huh…" Graham blinked as he looked at it again. "Nice."

Dona held back a flinch as she held her proud smile. "I was hoping that we could negotiate. See, I need the workers to construct a new city, as well as find access to the technology to improve on things here and there."

Tintreon blinked a few times. He looked at the blueprints, then back at Dona. "You… You want to commission me to build an entire city?"

"I understand it would take a long time to complete it… but the short version is yes." Dona said with a nod.

"I see…" Tintreon looked them over again. "Did you… have a time-frame for this project?"

"I've been crunching the numbers, and I believe it could be done in the span of three years." Dona smiled.

"Ohhhhkay…" Tintreon grimaced. "And… do you have the means of paying for this?"

Dona's eye twitched. "Well… I don't have a wealth of funds at the moment, but…"

"So, you don't have any money NOW." Graham said. "So you can't pay for anything right this moment."

"Uh… n-not quite, no…" Dona grimaced.

"Do you even have your own line of dragons willing to work on the construction?" Flagra asked. "It could at least be a joint project between kingdoms."

"I… I don't have any of my own… uh, workers."

Graham and Flagra became more and more skeptical and incredulous of Dona as they looked at her. It didn't take the shadowy dragoness long to guess that they were going to almost immediately tell Tintreon to make her leave. But, the lightning king gave a soft sigh and held a frown as he looked upon her.

"Listen, Queen Dona… It's not like I'm against new ventures and projects." Tintreon lightly slid the blueprints across the table and before the shadowy dragoness. "But it seems like you have just about nothing to offer up in exchange for the work. No funds, no workers… not even an incentive on our power. And this floating city of yours seems like it would be the biggest project of our lives. It would destroy Crossbolt's economy to try and construct this city all of our own pockets."

"I…" Dona stammered. "I won't be on my own forever. It won't be long before I have followers and funds to spare!"

"How nice." Flagra said with a hint of sarcasm. "And just where are they coming from?"

"Err…" Dona bit her lower lip. That seemed more than enough to convince Flagra to tilt her snout in the air.

"Queen Dona, I'm afraid I have to decline." Tintreon said. "Maybe things will change in the future. But for now, this seems like a fool's errand for the both of us. Have a nice evening, Your Grace."

"I…" Dona picked up her scroll and rumbled in her throat. Her mind raced to come up with the right thing to say to turn things in her favor. "I… it won't take long to… I'll have… um…"

"**Have a nice evening**, Queen Dona." Tintreon said with a slight glare.

~~…~~

Dona stepped out into the hallway in a huff. All of that effort, all of that time spent practicing her pitch meeting… and it was all for naught. She had to restrain herself from tearing the nearest tapestries apart in her anger.

_Stupid overblown blowhard of a dragon_! She thought with a hiss. Would it have killed him to have even humored me a little?!

The longer Dona walked… the more she felt a choking sensation in her throat. Her eyes were welling with tears. It couldn't have ended like this. There had to be a way of making her dream a reality. She didn't want to just up and give up on Shadowgrad. There had to be someone out there who was willing to help her build a new home.

_Maybe someone who is just as scorned as I was…_ she thought with a scowl.

"Excuse me…" A voice said from behind. "Lady Dona?"

Dona flinched as she came to a stop. Lady Dona? That was a new one. She slowly turned around to see who it was… and was surprised to see a red dragon in nomadic robes standing on the other side of the hallway. The dragon looked around as if worried that someone might be listening in.

"And just who are YOU supposed to be?" Dona demanded.

"Someone with urgent news to send off to Warfang." The nomadic drake answered. "I wasn't able to get to you earlier during the feast, but I really need to talk to you."

Dona snorted in annoyance. She called upon her shadowy magic, just in case there was some trouble about to go down. She very carefully approached the stranger with suspicion.

"Get out of the shadows." She ordered. "If you want to talk, then talk where I can see you."

The dragon sighed and cautiously stepped forward. He pulled back his hood, revealing his rugged face. And as the stranger looked upon Dona with a frown, her eyes lit up.

"You…" She said with a sneer.

"Me?" He repeated curiously.

Dona's mind was flooded over with a snarl of memories. Immediately she scowled as anger built up in her throat.

"Whatever it is _you_ have to say, I don't care." She turned around to walk off down the hallway. "Leave me alone."

"Wh-What?!" The dragon exclaimed. He stepped forward to follow Dona. "Lady Dona, wait! It's imperative that you-"

Dona whirled around and snarled ferociously at the drake, who gasped and fell back a bit. A shadowy aura surrounded her scales as her talons scraped the ground.

"First of all, it's QUEEN Dona!" She bellowed. "Second of all, I've had my fair share of dragons who hide their true faces behind shrouds of darkness! And lastly, you're the last drake I've wanted to speak to, ever since you vanished into the aether, seemingly never to return!"

"I've had my reasons…" The dragon insisted. "But that's beside the issue. I need to tell you about Elenar's daughter. She-"

"I don't care." Dona said abruptly.

The drake balked. "What? But… But isn't Elenar-?"

"The location of Elenar's first offspring is none of my concern!" Dona declared. "And even if it was, I wouldn't want to hear so much as a whisper from a cretin like you! Now, do what you're good at, and stay out of my life!"

The drake was left stunned into silence as Dona whirled around and marched her way down the corridor. The shadowy dragoness didn't look back as she whirled a corner and made her way toward the east wing. She could hear the drake sighing in defeat before he turned to walk in the other direction.

For a brief moment, Dona began to wonder what that drake had been doing all this time. Those nomadic robes he had on… clearly, he was a world-traveler now. Dona snorted as her anger returned. He was supposed to live with the others in The Hive, but just up and left, well before the city was destroyed.

_He should have been there: he should have helped his fellow dark dragons._ Dona scowled. _Filthy deserter._

~~…~~

Greetings, friends, and loved ones.

Thus does the second half of Act 2 begin. July's going to be a busy month, seeing as there are FIVE Wednesdays coming. That's the rest of the entirety of Act 2 right there, in one month. I hope you all enjoy it!

As for the content of the chapter… Nellie and Roxanne were always going to get into a fight. But I've felt like Nellie should have some dirt to sling at Roxanne this time around, instead of it being one-sided in Roxanne's favor. And I think it works, considering how hurt Roxanne was at the end of Rising Fears. But alas, she just couldn't let it go, and it made her bitter in her late teens. Oh well.

See you all in July, when Act 2 eventually comes to a close!

_Tenebra ecce Veritas_


	22. Act 2, Chapter 8

Wraith grumbled as the sunlight streamed through a window and hit him in the eyes. He moved a wing over his face and tried to go back to sleep. But then came the prodding of Cerulean's talons against his face.

"Hey, wake up, smoky." The blue drake snorted. He shoved Wraith's wing out of the way and poked him in the cheek. "You and I have work to do."

"Ugh…" Wraith blinked his eyes open and glowered at Cerulean. "Don't doctors usually say it's healthy to get plenty of rest?"

"And plenty of rest you got." Cerulean scoffed. "Now come on: you've got classes, and I've got patients."

"Alright, alright…" Wraith shifted to sit up in their shared mattress to get ready for work.

Ever since Cerulean had become a Deep Shadow, he and Wraith finally got around to courting each other. It wasn't much longer after that when they officially moved in together and became mates. And nearly four years later, they were already bickering like the old married couple they dreamed of becoming.

"Say, do me a quick favor…" Wraith said as he adjusted his robes. "Give that Lantel kid a quick thwack across the head."

"Hmm…" Cerulean glared back at the crimson drake. "Are you biased against him for picking that fight with the royal family?"

"Nah: I just think he's a twerp." Wraith snorted. "Ancestors help the dragons of Ignys when he becomes the fire king."

"Ha! I'll keep your request in mind." Cerulean nuzzled Wraith on the forehead. "Just get to work first, alright.

"Alright, alright…" Wraith held up his forepaw to snap his talons. "See you later, Blue."

"Sure…" Cerulean smirked.

With a snap of his talons, Wraith teleported off to other parts of the Dragon Spire. And that left Cerulean to head for the medical wing… he had to double-check on Prince Lantel anyway.

_That prince has a lot of growing up to do…_

~~…~~

"And there we are." Cerulean said as he removed the last of the bandages. "All fully healed."

Lantel sighed as he shifted around on the mattress. He flexed his wings and sighed in slight satisfaction as he gave them a few test flaps. The prince stretched out his legs, getting the crook out of them. Lantel sighed as he finally sat his paws down on the floor; it felt good to finally stand of his own accord again.

"Your set of clothes is right over there." Cerulean pointed to a large box on the other side of the room. "All of your personal effects were collected from your locker beside the arena."

"What about my armor?" Lantel asked.

"It's all packed up in your room, as far as I know." The icy drake snorted.

The fire prince sighed in derision. "Thanks, Guardian Cerulean."

"Deep Shadow Cerulean." The icy drake corrected. "Times have changed, Princy-poo."

Lantel took a minute to put on all of his usual regal items: his fine white cape, his stockings, his jewelry… and last but not least, his horn-rings. Lantel stood tall and looked himself in the mirror; ah, it felt good to see that big, strong, handsome prince looking back at him. But as Lantel was admiring himself in the mirror, he noticed a fire dragoness stepping into the medical wing: Deep Shadow Apella had arrived with a dour expression.

"Ah, you're just in time to collect the prince." Cerulean grinned as he gave his fellow Deep Shadow a nod. "He's currently getting all dressed up."

"Hmph, I can certainly see that…" Apella grunted. She politely nudged her way past Cerulean to approach Lantel. Her glare only deepened the closer she got to her nephew. Lantel winced as he turned around to take a regal stance. Despite his proud smile, the scales on the back of his neck shivered with worry: It wasn't very often when the former Guardian got so cross with him.

"G-Good morning, Aunt Apella." He gave a proud smile. "I'm finally all better now."

"Good." Apella said flatly as she sneered down at her nephew. "You and I need to talk."

"About what?" Lantel asked cautiously.

"About all of that business with Prince Rune." The dragoness declared. She pushed the door open and pointed her snout for him to get moving. "Come on: you have a lot of schoolwork to catch up on."

"What does it matter?" Lantel demanded. "It's not like I'll be staying here for much longer."

"And just what do you mean by that, young dragon?" Apella snapped.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lantel huffed as he stepped out into the hallway. "After Dad finds out what's been going on here, there's no way he'll want me to stay in the Dragon Spire for very long." The prince gave a scowl "Not while THEY are living here."

"Is that a fact?" Apella snapped. She followed the prince out into the hallway and slammed the door shut. She then marched ahead of him, snapping her talons for him to follow behind. Lantel shivered again as he followed after her; it seemed like she was more upset with HIM than the midnight-scaled bastard who'd put him in the medical wing.

"Aunt Apella… what's wrong?" He asked nervously. "What are you upset about?"

"Oh, lots of things…" The dragoness glowered. "Right now, the thing that's drawing the most ire out of me… is YOU."

"Me?" Lantel balked.

"Frankly, Lantel…" His aunt turned to sneer at him again. "I'm surprised you think your father is going to give you what you want, after all of this."

Lantel was growing more incredulous by the moment. "What makes you think otherwise, Aunt Apella?"

"You've made a complete arse of yourself lately." Apella declared. "And here I thought I could be proud to call you one of my best students."

"Wh-What?" Lantel gasped.

"I used to think you were a level-headed, if a bit proud, young prince." Apella snorted. "A fine specimen of our family line. And then… you go and build yourself a rivalry out of a newer student of mine." The dragoness rumbled in her throat. "Tell me: just how long have you felt emasculated by the presence of a black dragon in my classes? Was your pride really too wounded to swallow?"

"It… It had nothing to do with pride!" Lantel exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sure it didn't…" Apella snorted again. "Your little wingspan-measuring contest down in the arena had NOTHING to do with pride." She wracked her talons on the floor. "Though it's not quite my place to say, I had absolutely NO ONE to root for in that match. Either my nephew, or a future high king, and BOTH of them still need my guidance. Whoever won, I had to watch someone I care for get hospitalized. Thank you _so much _for that, Lantel."

Lantel's expression weakened; he could see genuine hurt in his aunt's eyes. He could imagine the look of horror she must have had as she watched the fight unfold. Lantel could feel his confidence breaking down; m-maybe he never should have called for the challenge. Maybe he should have…

No. No, he couldn't let self-doubt in again. He had to find something to be angry about, and fast… aha! Of course!

"Why didn't you step in when the prince started freaking out?" Lantel demanded. "Why didn't you prevent him from putting me in the medial wing?!" He stamped his forepaw. "Didn't you just say you cared for me, Aunt Apella?!

Aren't you supposed to be looking out for me?!"

Apella slowed to a stop. She took a deep breath before turning to glare down at the prince. She tapped her talons on the floor as she ruffled her wings. "Do you… REALLY want to try playing that card?"

"Well… YES." Lantel said forcefully. "What do you think Dad's going to say when you tell him what happened?"

"What oh WHAT, indeed?" Apella gave a furious glare. "What will your father say, when he finds out that you think he's a laughingstock back in Ignys?"

Lantel's eyes widened. "Uh…"

"What will your father say, when he's told that you got between Prince Rune and Sandra?" Apella continued. She took a few, deep breaths as she stepped closer. "While I don't condone the two of them getting too physical before they're ready, at the very least I could respect them sharing romantic feelings for one another… granted, that's probably unlikely now. But I digress…"

She lowered her head to glare into Lantel's eyes, who shivered even more; he never liked it when his aunt got this way.

"What will your father say, when you declared a challenge against Rune and demanded that he use his full power against you?" Apella snorted. "Ah, but you wanted to prove what a big, strong young fire drake you are, didn't you?" She fanned out her wings. "You needed to flex your muscles, and try to beat down on a black dragon prince at his full power."

"Err…" Lantel tugged at the collar of his cape. He tried putting on a brave face. "I wanted to defend Sandra's honor!"

"No; you wanted to beat Rune into the ground, all while his own mother watched." Apella snapped. "And even when he tried to relent, you tried assaulting him in the ring. Attacking him. Pushing him further and further… and then, out of anger, HE FOUGHT BACK."

Apella slammed her forepaw against the wall, making Lantel wince.

"Do you have any idea what kind of a mess you've made?!" Apella demanded. "Your father, and Queen Elenar, have rubbed their scales RAW trying to build peaceful relations between light and dark dragons! Prince Rune is the future of Warfang, and you are supposed to be the future of Ignys! And you're trying to make mortal enemies out of him and his brother?!"

"D-Don't you care what has become of our family?!" Lantel exclaimed. "None of the fire dragon nobles respects our bloodline anymore!"

"Fire dragon nobles are NOT the future of the crown!" Apella prodded Lantel in the chest. "You are the FUTURE FIRE KING! You are supposed to be rising up to be the example that other fire dragons follow! But instead, you waste your time either flexing your masculinity or trying to make enemies out of your father's allies! What is WRONG with you, Lantel?! Are you trying to incite another war?!"

"NO!" Lantel screamed. He sucked in a breath and tried to keep himself from shaking.

"Why would I want ANOTHER war, after what happened to Ignys last time?!" He stamped his paw and glared back at his aunt. "But do you have any idea how horrified it made me see Sandra sucking up to Rune all the time?! She's acted like nothing bad happened to our family at all! Like King Baneth didn't bring our father into groveling submission, before nearly destroying Warfang!"

Apella sucked in a harsh breath; tiny flames burst from her nostrils. Lantel shivered yet again and stepped back; he feared that the former Guardian would lash out with all of her pent-up anger and frustration. But instead… she took another, deeper breath, and exhaled slowly, before finally glaring down at Lantel once more.

"Well, you got what you wanted, then." Apella lifted her head up and glowered at her nephew. "Sandra is now disgusted with Rune after he was pushed to the breaking point. And you won't have to worry about seeing Rune for a while anyway, now that he's left for Glenhaven. "She wiped off the sleeve of her robes and turned around. "I hope you're happy with yourself, Lantel. Because your father won't be."

With that said, the Deep Shadow strode forward down the hall. Lantel could barely work up the nerve to keep walking to follow her.

"Oh, and that reminds me…" Apella came to a stop and glared down at him. "Until further notice, you're no longer welcome in my classes."

"What?!" Lantel shouted in alarm.

"Your grudge against the black dragon royal bloodline MUST come to an end." Apella declared. "As such, you're going to be relocated to historical and alchemical classes up in The Nexus, starting TODAY."

"What?!" Lantel shouted even louder.

"You have an hour to each breakfast, and then you are to report to your first class with Deep Shadow Aegis." Apella declared. "And if you refuse, you're going to get an automatic F in all of your fire-related academics for the rest of the year."

The fiery Deep Shadow stomped her forepaw and shook the floor. Lantel struggled to keep from being knocked off his feet. The last of his confidence finally melted away as the dragoness bore angrily down into him.

"Do I make myself CLEAR, Lantel?"

"Y-Yes Aunt Apella." Lantel quickly said.

"Deep Shadow Apella." She wracked her talons on the carpet; tiny singes rose up from each talon end.

"S-Sorry, Deep Shadow Apella." Lantel squeaked.

"Good…" She took another deep breath and turned around. "Now, I have a class to prepare for. You better work hard at making things up to your father and me, Lantel. I mean it!"

And with that, the dragoness took off down the hallway, leaving her nephew in stunned silence. He couldn't think of anything to say to get himself out of this. Just like that, his reputation as one of his aunt's best students was gone. GONE. And all because of those fucking twin princes. Lantel scowled and turned to make his way to the galley… and he tried not to cry.

~~…~~

"Alright, kids." Wraith said with the best smile he could give. "It's only a bit of shadow-fire. You don't have to make a lot; just enough to light the match that each of you was given at the start."

Wraith stood at the front of a small classroom, with an even smaller group of students. There were only a dozen or so of them; three were no older than nine, and one of them was Cyrus. Cyrus wore his set of silvery robes, stockings, and jewelry; he always had a habit of making himself look more _royal_ whenever Rune wasn't in town.

The prince had a bored expression as he sat as his desk. One by one, the other students set to work trying to create tiny bits of shadow-fire under Wraith's supervision. Naturally, the younger students had great difficulty; what shadow dragon didn't? But, of course, each of those little kids seemed quite glum that they couldn't pull off the technique properly. Wraith grimaced… until he got an idea.

"Alright, Cyrus, give your shadow dragon students a quick demonstration of your skills." Wraith grinned.

Cyrus just sighed as he stuck a talon out and created a bit of shadow-fire. Immediately the younger students ooh'd and ahh'd at the sight, while the students closer to Cyrus's age just grunted.

"Very good, Cyrus." Wraith smiled. "Now, let's take the time to show the others how it's done…"

Wraith wanted to be proud of Cyrus; it was easier than being proud of himself lately. These days, it seemed like all the other Deep Shadows had important roles. Grail was in charge of the military force within Warfang's walls. Apella was the Chief Swordmaster who also managed the defenses around the Dragon Spire. Cerulean was the chief medical officer and a damn good one at that. And up above? Aegis and Lilith were in charge of that little school in The Nexus that helped artificial dark dragons get used to who they were. Dona and Rose were the master spies; always sneaking around to make sure suspicious characters were caught before they did anything too heinous.

_But Dona's up and run off with her daughter,_ Wraith thought with a snort. _And Rose has her forepaws full trying to track down Bergan._

And then there was Albanion and Elza. Even with the wind dragoness technically out of active duty, she was the closest keeper of the High Queen's secrets. And Albanion… Wraith sighed. What didn't Albanion do? Salve-maker, Royal Bodyguard, Leader of the Deep Shadows… and beloved uncle to the princes.

Wraith came to a stop and sighed. Sure, he had the occasional job of teaching students about the various forms of magic… and that was about it. He hadn't seen any grand adventure ever since Prince Cyrus ran away from home.

_I can't believe it: I'm actually reminiscing about that whole mess…_ Wraith grimaced. _Not a good sign._

Eventually, Wraith was snapped out of his daydreaming when he heard a fierce burst of magical flames. He looked up to see Cyrus creating a considerably-large orb of dark flames over his head. The prince then proceeded to balance the mystical dark mist and fire upon a single talon, and he spun it about like a ball with ease. Once again the younger students were enraptured by Cyrus's antics, while the other students just rolled their eyes. Wraith, however, was a bit unnerved.

"Cut that out, Prince Cyrus." Wraith snapped. With a snap of his talons, the crimson drake stood before the prince. He opened her jaws and clamped it down upon the dark fireball, much the students' surprise. Wraith turned toward a window, opened it up, and belched out the flames. He then backed up and coughed, while a few of the students laughed.

"What was that about?" Cyrus asked.

"I ought to ask the same thing." Wraith declared. "That wasn't at all the technique I was expecting you to pull off, Cyrus."

"Yeah, well…" Cyrus rubbed his upper arm. "I've made about a thousand of those little darkfire matches over the years. It got a bit old, so I wanted to show the others what real shadow magic could look like."

"Uh-huh…" Wraith raised an eye ridge. "There's a time and a place for that kind of thing, you know."

"Well, why not here and now?" Cyrus declared. "Things have been rough in Warfang lately, and a lot of the other students are scared stiff. Although…" He put on a grin and fanned his wings proudly. "As long as they've got a single black dragon in the Dragon Spire, they can rest assured that they're safe."

There was an awkward silence in the room. Wraith just slapped his muzzle with a forepaw; of all the times for the prince to be a show-off. Wraith was tired of it, the other students were tired of it, and even Elenar was growing tired of it. Did Cyrus think that Wraith and the other Deep Shadows were unaware of his magical prowess? Why couldn't he be humble for once while in front of the other students? Why couldn't he…?

Wraith poked an eye between his talons as an idea struck his mind. He brought his forepaw down and turned a mischievous smirk toward the grinning prince.

"Alright then, hotshot…" Wraith snorted. "Since you're clearly ready to demonstrate all the advanced and incredible magic at your disposal… why not demonstrate to your fellow students how to properly teleport?"

Immediately Cyrus's grin was gone, and his eyes widened. "T-Teleport?"

"Yes. Teleport." Wraith held his forepaw before himself. "Something like this."

With a snap of his talons, Wraith was gone. He reappeared clear across the room in a puff of smoke, much to the younger students' surprise. Cyrus's face paled as he looked back at Wraith.

"It's the most advanced form of shadow-jumping there is." Wraith said. With a wave of his forepaw, a piece of chalk lifted up on the other side of the room and began writing of its own accord upon the board. "Normally a shadow dragon calls upon the deep core of their magic and has to heavily concentrate just to create the little pockets in space that allow is to seemingly sink into our shadows. With a bit more power, they can create two holes in space, along with a tunnel between the pair. We then sink through one hole, travel through the tunnel, and come out the end. Normally, this takes a minute or two to pull off properly."

The piece of chalk drew up a diagram demonstrating Wraith's lecture. The crimson drake held his own grin as he brought his forepaw before himself.

"But, with years of practice and training, and a whole lot of diligence, the magical holes in space can be conjured up almost instantaneously…" He brought his talons together. "Like so!"

Wraith snapped his talons and reappeared just before Cyrus's desk once again. The crimson drake placed his forepaw on Cyrus's desk, while the prince grimaced and shrank down in his cushion.

"So, oh great and mighty black dragon prince…" Wraith locked eyes with Cyrus. "Have you been studying enough to pull off the technique?"

"Uh…" Cyrus stammered. He wracked his talons upon the desk as his tail shook with unease. A few of the nearby students began to chuckle, which made the prince blush. "K-Kind of?"

"Kind of?" Wraith balked. "There is no _kind-of_ teleporting unless you want to end up stuck halfway inside a wall." He moved his forepaw and cleared his throat. "So, either you can teleport, or you can't. Which is it?"

"I can!" Cyrus exclaimed defensively. "Of course I can!"

"Then do it." Wraith declared. "Demonstrate proper teleportation, Prince Cyrus. Up at the front, where everyone can see you."

Cyrus gulped as he rose from his seat. He slowly and awkwardly made his way to the front of the classroom, where he looked about at the other students. Wraith made his way over to a corner of the room to watch the spectacle unfold. As the prince awkwardly held a forepaw before himself. Wraith sighed as he looked upon the nervous twitches of the prince: He almost felt bad for putting him on the spot like that. But hey, if Cyrus was so desperate for attention, then he got what he wanted, for better or worse.

"O-Okay…" Cyrus cleared his throat as he closed his talons. "Here goes…"

Cyrus created an aura of shadowy black mist around his forepaw, and he shut his eye as he snapped his talons…

_Poof_

Cyrus vanished in a cloud of smoke… only to reappear a few inches over where he was standing. He landed with a grunt upon his feet, much to the awkward stares of the other students.

"Well…" Wraith said with a grimace. "That was… _technically_ teleportation. I didn't necessarily tell you how far to go. Good job."

"I can do better!" Cyrus exclaimed. He immediately snapped his talons again. He vanished in a puff and then reappeared exactly where he stood. The prince then tried it a third time, more desperate than before. But after he vanished, not only did he just come right back, but he was **upside-down**. The other students had a fit of laughter as everyone got a not-so-glorious view of Cyrus's rump beneath his princely robes.

"Alright, alright, settle down all of you." Wraith ordered as he took center stage again. He stood before Cyrus so the prince had a chance to right himself and hide his flushing face.

"Let's just take this as a lesson on why it's important to be calm and to concentrate before trying advanced techniques for the first time." Wraith said; he lightly tapped Cyrus on the shoulder with his tail.

"It wasn't the first time…" Cyrus whispered irritably. Wraith just rolled his eyes at that.

After sending Cyrus to sit down, the crimson drake clasped his forepaws together; in an instant, a series of textbooks appeared on each and every student's desk, including Cyrus's.

"Let's all review the history of the Shadow dragons, starting with the old days of living specifically in places of extreme climates." Wraith said. Some of the students groaned, to which Wraith rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't act like its boring. Besides, it's going to be on the tests one day. I want to see muzzles in those books, kids."

As the students got to reading, Wraith sat at his own desk to prepare his schedule for next week. On occasion, he'd glance over at Cyrus, who still held flushing cheeks as he angrily read from his textbook.

_Sorry, kiddo_. Wraith sighed. _Just trying to keep you humble._

~~…~~

After magic training came all of Cyrus's usual classes: History, Alchemy, Salve-making, Linguistics… all of the stuff that Elenar insisted that princes need to study to be wise dragons later on in life. Each one was more ghoulish than the last; especially physical combat training.

But all throughout his day, Cyrus couldn't get the incident in shadow-training out of his head. He couldn't believe that Wraith would make him look like such an idiot like that. What had Cyrus done to deserve being made into a fool? He snorted in frustration and wracked his talons on the arena floor; he only wanted to show how far he'd come. Cyrus didn't need all the other shadow students to know that he had trouble with the advanced techniques.

_Damn it, Wraith…_

Once the afternoon came, his classes were over and done with. Cyrus wiped off his brow and stepped out of the locker room.

At the very least, after several hours of performing combat maneuvers and magical know-how, Cyrus could relax for a little while in the study. After all, it was the first meeting of the study-group after Rune had left for Glenhaven, so maybe now the shorter prince could finally soak up all the attention… right after soaking in a private bath, of course.

After drying off, and a quick change of clothes, Cyrus was ready to catch up with the lovely dragonesses. He very cautiously grasped the knob and slowly turned it; he didn't want to give the impression that he was TOO eager. Cyrus held a confident smile as he pushed the door to the study open.

"I'm here, ladies." Cyrus said warmly as he strode into the study. "Now we can finally… finally…"

Cyrus slowed to a stop and looked around. The seats were empty. And the snack table was left completely untouched. None of the girls were here; in fact, it looked like they hadn't even bothered to show up. Cyrus blinked a few times as he looked around again. His eyes widened as it began to sink in. They weren't coming. Rune wasn't in the Dragon Spire… so they had no reason to show up for the study group.

Cyrus felt his limbs shake as he stood in the middle of the room. His eyes twitched, and he slowly puffed smoke out of his nostrils. He wandered over to one of the many empty cushions and slumped down into it. The prince gazed down at his fancy stockings and cape… They were all for nothing. His efforts to make himself as presentable as possible were for NOTHING.

The doorknob rattled again behind Cyrus. For a moment, he perked up a bit; maybe at least ONE dragoness had bothered to come; maybe they didn't ALL want to ignore the prince. His ear frills wriggled as he listened to their voice…

"Hey, sorry I'm late…" Chalice said from behind. "I was talking to my grandfather, and…"

Immediately Cyrus's expression became dour. Of course: it just HAD to be Chalice.

The grey-scaled dragon stepped around the prince and looked about in confusion. They grumbled to themselves as they took in the empty room.

"Well, that's odd." Chalice bit their lower lip. "Where is everybody?"

"Rune's not here." Cyrus said bitterly.

"Huh?" Chalice blinked. "Well, yeah, I know that. But that doesn't explain why the others wouldn't come to the study group today."

"Well, how could the Rune dick-sucking fanclub commence without Rune's dick to suck?"

Chalice balked at the vulgar remark. "Ugh, that's gross! Where did THAT come from, Cyrus?!"

Cyrus turned around and scowled at Chalice whilst flapping his wings in frustration. "And since Rune's not around, I have to wonder why YOU bothered to come here."

Chalice looked at Cyrus incredulously. "…For the **study group**, of course."

The grey dragon made their way over to one of the seats and placed their satchel down on the table. "And we can still continue even without the girls. Come on, Cy; pull up a chair."

Cyrus silently glared at Chalice for another moment. Chalice's smile faded away as they became increasingly more uncomfortable… as if Cyrus cared.

"Uh… Cy?" Chalice cautiously turned toward the prince. "Is something wrong?"

Cyrus sucked in a harsh breath. He looked to his left, and then his right as if some third dragon were in the room with them. He then fluttered his wings and put on a mock expression of shock.

"Oh, were you talking to _me_?" Cyrus tilted his head and widened his eyes.

"Wha…? Of COURSE I'm talking to you." Chalice exclaimed. "Why else?"

"I'm sorry: I'm just so not used to people noticing I exist." Cyrus declared with a whip of his tail. "Pardon me while I just slip back into the shadows."

The prince turned around and marched toward the door, while Chalice sprang up from their seat.

"Cyrus, wait!" Chalice trotted up to him. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." Cyrus snorted. "This is just business as usual for ME."

Cyrus made to reach for the doorknob, but Chalice darted around him and stood before the door. The prince held back a snarl while Chalice looked him in the eyes worriedly.

"Cyrus, listen; I understand if you're upset about Sandra and the other girls not coming to the study group today." Chalice cautiously fluttered their wings. "But you don't have to give up on it: I'm here, and we can go over the subjects together." They put on a smile. "Come on: that's what friends are for, right?"

Cyrus just glared at Chalice. How dare he… she… this STRANGER waste his time with that crap? Cyrus stamped his forepaw on the ground and summoned up a pool of energy out of his shadow. He then silently sank down into the dark pool.

"Cyrus, where are you going?" Chalice asked worriedly.

Cyrus didn't answer; he just snarled at the dragon before promptly vanishing from view. The shadowy pool then slid around Chalice's paws and through the crack in the door. Cyrus didn't even care when Chalice grasped the doorknob and threw the door open.

"Cyrus, come back!" Chalice called out. "Talk to me!"

~~…~~

Cyrus propelled his shadow down the hall and around a few corners, toward the more densely-populated student corridor. A number of young dragons were walking down the hall, smiling and chatting and swinging their satchels around as they prepared to move on. Cyrus brought his shadow to a stop at the foot of a staircase, where a few wind dragons were arriving. All at once, Cyrus rose up from his shadow and stood tall, giving the dragons quite a shock.

"Hey!" A wind drake shouted in surprise. "Watch where you're going!"

Cyrus didn't respond; he just held his glare as he strode past the wind dragons and turned left to walk down a corridor. The wind drake stepped forward and yelled again, but the dragoness blocked his path with a wing. Cyrus, meanwhile, just snorted and made his way down the hall.

A number of dragons close to Cyrus's age were standing in the hallway and talking about what they were going to do after classes, with their backs turned toward the prince. Cyrus put a bit of earth magic into his muscles and kept moving in a straight light. He cut right through the group of friends, shoving a number of them out of the way.

"What the fuck?!" An ice dragon shouted. He and his friends snarled at Cyrus as the prince continued walking. "What's your problem, asshole?!"

Cyrus refused to look back; he just continued on his path down the corridor, smacking into students left and right whilst holding his tongue. Of course, it didn't take long for other students further down the hallway to take notice of Cyrus's behavior; most of them stepped out of the way, while the students he's already smacked into snarled at him and made obscene remarks.

"Hey, cut that shit out!" A poison dragon yelled angrily. "Who do you think you are?!"

Cyrus didn't answer: after all, he was _nobody important_.

A few moments later, Cyrus came to a stop as he arrived at the restroom doors. He glanced up at the sign for the female restroom and snorted. Without so much as a second thought, Cyrus pushed the female door open and strode inside.

There was a fire dragoness washing her forepaws, and a lightning dragoness standing by the window. When they saw the prince step inside, they immediately shrieked in alarm. But Cyrus ignored them as he stepped into a stall.

"What are you doing?!" The fire dragoness yelled as she approached his stall door. "This is the girls' room!"

Cyrus ignored her as he did his business. Once he was done, he pushed the stall the door open and casually walked over to the sinks to wash his hands.

"Hey, get out!" The fire dragoness stamped her feet. "I told you this is the girls' room!"

"I don't see what the fuss is about." Cyrus said sarcastically as he washed his hands. "I _am_ a girl!"

The prince made a dramatic pose as he fluttered his wings and shook his tail. "After all: aren't I just REEKING of feminine grace and beauty?!"

"Ugh!" The fire dragoness slapped him in the face. "Get OUT!"

Cyrus didn't care if he was hit; he just snorted and strode triumphantly out of the restroom, to the continued shock and appall of the other students. He continued on his warpath, making his way with an overly-exaggerated strut to his hips. Cyrus didn't care if he slapped anyone with his tail.

"Don't mind ME! I'm nobody special!" He declared bitterly. "I'm just a girly girly, GIRLY-GIRL!"

Just about all of the other students were quite incredulous of the prince's behavior. But none of them made any moves to try and stop him or call him out; they just walked around the prince and avoided making eye contact. Cyrus just scoffed; as if all of their silent treatment ever did anything productive.

Eventually, Cyrus came to a stop before his locker. He unsealed the door, pulled it open, and searched through its contents for his satchel. He didn't need much; just some random items of his that he neglected to collect the other day.

_Nothing important in here..._ Cyrus huffed as he sifted through various old portraits of his family members. He picked up a rolled-up scroll and glared as he looked upon the seal. _Oh, look! It's my old copy of the Revival Ritual! I definitely never did anything important with THAT!_

As Cyrus was going through his locker, he heard a familiar… annoying voice of a certain fiery princess.

"There you are!" Sandra shouted from behind. "I should have figured you'd be here!"

Cyrus narrowed his eyes: He knew this was coming. The prince shut his locker, sucked in a deep breath, and very slowly turned around to glare at Sandra. Sandra glared right back as she looked down her muzzle at the prince.

"Prince Cyrus, the girls and I have decided unanimously that we don't want to go to the study group anymore." Sandra declared with a snort. "We no longer tolerate the behavior of you or your brother Rune."

Cyrus held his glare; as if that wasn't already obvious enough from how they didn't bother to appear in the study room. This was all just a complete waste of the prince's time. So, he didn't respond; he just glared at Sandra and waited for her to just groan and walk away, as she usually did around him.

"So, not going to say anything?" Sandra huffed. "Not defending yourself, of saying I'm just a bitch?"

Cyrus tapped his talons in frustration. Fine, if she wouldn't walk away, then he would. He flapped his wings and turned to continue on his path down the hallway.

"Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" Sandra snapped. She charged after Cyrus, stepped around him, and blocked his path. "You've been a complete pest to the other girls, and we're tired of you!" She stamped her paws and growled. "At least Rune would have the decency to apologize!"

Cyrus's eye twitched; oh that was the last straw.

"Shut your mouth, you pain in the arse!" He shouted; it was loud enough that most of the other students stopped and gasped.

Sandra balked and looked at the prince incredulously. "Excuse me?"

Cyrus gnashed his fangs and puffed out his chest. "Who the fuck do you think you're fooling, huh?!"

"Fooling…?" Sandra repeated in indignation. Cyrus flapped his wings and stomped forward to glare into the princess's eyes.

"Ever since that damn match between Rune and Lantel, you've been a complete and utter BITCH to Rune!" Cyrus yelled at her; he put emphasis on the slur just to get it to ring in the corridor.

"Rune beat himself up over and over for letting you down!" Cyrus continued. "He bought you a gift for the Day of the Bonds as a piece offering, and you flat-out rejected him!" Cyrus flapped his wings. "And now that he's gone, you're **defending** him?!"

"I'm NOT defending him!" Sandra shouted. "He put my brother in the medical ward! I'd asked Rune to ease up on Lantel before the match, but he beat Lantel up and down the arena anyway!"

"Don't act like Rune wasn't pushed to the breaking point in that match!" Cyrus snapped. "We all saw the same match, Sandra: Lantel kept beating Rune down over his little grudge against my family! And he wasn't taking 'I give up' for an answer!" Cyrus fluttered his wings and stood taller. "It was only a matter of time before Rune gave him the business! Lantel had it coming, Sandra; we all know it!"

Sandra growled but didn't say much else. Cyrus saw it in her eyes; she thought that Lantel was asking for trouble.

"But rather than admit it, you decided to give Rune the snooty treatment and tell him to fuck off!" Cyrus stamped the floor. "But oopsy! You didn't think things through! Now you've left your relationship with your Sugar-Daddy on the rocks now that he's left town for half a year!"

Sandra's eyes twitched. "What was that?"

"Oh, was Sugar-Daddy not the right word?" Cyrus pursed his lips. "Maybe I should have called him your pimp." The look of disgust on Sandra's face was priceless, But Cyrus was only getting started.

"After all," He grinned, "you're not the only dragoness from the study group slobbering over herself to get a taste of him!"

Sandra's face darkened. "What are you implying?"

Cyrus held a sardonic grin. "I'm implying that the _study group_ was a complete and utter sham. You and the other noble dragonesses only agreed to it for the chance to seduce Rune into your beds." Cyrus fluttered his wings. "I was available, too. But no, you all just wanted the future king as a prize. And of all the dragonesses bending over for Rune, he decided that YOUR booty was the nicest one!"

Cyrus snorted before grinning even wider, while Sandra shook with rage.

"Rune likes you the best! You're the lucky whore that he wants to jump on his dick! You're the one who gets to sink greedy little talons into his fortune and crown! Or, at least you would have if you hadn't have told him to fuck off! Congratulations, you stupid fucking SLUT!"

Sandra growled furiously. She pulled back her forepaw as flames shot from her nostrils. She was just about ready to slash his face…

…only to hold herself back, as she struggled to maintain her self control.

"Attack me!" Cyrus growled and sprung into a fighting stance. "I dare you! Let's have a good old fashioned catfight, right there!"

Sandra's foreleg shook as she snarled at Cyrus. The prince could almost swear he saw some sort of strange conflict in her eyes. If she wanted to slash him so bad, why wasn't she doing it? Oh, what did Cyrus care? He just wanted an excuse to retaliate against another fiery royal pain in the arse.

But ultimately, Sandra didn't attack; she just put her forepaw down, snorted, and turned to walk off.

"I'm not lowering myself to YOUR level." She said bitterly behind herself. "Find someone else to use as your emotional punching bag!"

Cyrus stood incredulously in the hallway as he watched the princess walk off. A growl built up in his throat; he was so tempted to stomp after him. But as the prince looked around, he could see a lot of other students staring at the prince in shock and horror. The prince, however, was far from being in the right mood to calm down.

"Oh, what are YOU looking at?!" Cyrus snapped at them. "There's nobody here but us girls! So FUCK OFF!"

The students were still silent as they scrambled to get out of the corridor. As they left, Cyrus fell back onto his haunches and panted angrily. Oh, he felt so much anger and aggression burst forth all at once; Cyrus hadn't vented like that since he was at the Well of Souls years ago. Still, it felt good to get it off his chest; it was about time he made all the other students get a taste of the anger that he'd had pent up all this time. For a moment, he finally felt good again.

"What in Cynder's name is wrong with you?!"

Cyrus gasped in horror. Ice formed along his spine as he slowly turned his head to look down the corridor. At the end, where the corridor split off into separate wings, were three dragons. Albanion was on the left side, Elza was on the right, and Chalice stood just behind them in the middle. Both the poison and wind dragons stomped forward with terrifying gaits. They came after him so suddenly that Cyrus instinctively opened up his shadow to sink into it. But he only got as far as his ankles before the two Deep Shadows were looming over him.

"Oh no, you don't!" Albanion grabbed Cyrus by the neck and forcibly pulled him out of the shadow. As Cyrus cried out in pain, Elza slapped him across the face with the backside of her forepaw. Cyrus could only mutter incoherently as the two of them glared as furiously as they ever had in their lives.

"Have you lost your MIND?!" Elza screamed. "Screaming at the top of your lungs?! Frightening the other students?! Mildly shoving and slapping them with your tail?!"

"Y-You saw all of that?" Cyrus asked with a terrified voice.

"Oh, we HEARD it." The wind dragoness growled. "And apparently you think it's okay to start mildly assaulting your fellow dragons!" She dug her talons into the floor, making Cyrus shiver. "And ONCE AGAIN the alliance between your mother and the fire dragon family line is close to falling apart! You called Princess Sandra a slut?! A SLUT?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Elza's voice got louder and louder, making Cyrus's ear frills wince. But then, all at once, she gasped and stumbled backward. Both Cyrus and Albanion had expressions of horror as the wind dragoness moaned in pain.

Elza began panting heavily with her tongue out; she backed up against the row of lockers and fell back onto her haunches. Albanion rushed to her side and placed a forepaw on her belly; he whispered something under his breath into her ear frill to help her relax. Cyrus looked on in horror at the state his aunt was in.

_The stress…_ Cyrus's thought in horror. _She's not supposed to get too stressed while she's gravid._

Eventually, Elza's breathing returned to normal, and Albanion sighed in relief. He helped her onto her feet and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you alright?" He asked soothingly.

"I'm fine…" She replied… only to turn to glare at Cyrus. "_Relatively speaking_, that is."

"Right…" Albanion turned to share the glare. "The throne room. Before your mother. NOW."

The prince could barely mutter a word in his defense as he was forcibly shoved down the corridor by the two deep shadows. He hung his head in shame; each and every nasty word and thing he'd said and done within the last ten minutes started playing over and over in his head.

But as Cyrus marched forward, he couldn't help but get the urge to look back. Chalice was still there, standing in the corridor with a horrified expression. And that's when it all clicked.

_Chalice went and called them over._ Cyrus thought with a snarl._ He… She… THEY basically ratted me out to my own aunt and uncle!_ He shook his tail angrily as he turned to face forward.

_The fucking TRAITOR._

~~…~~

After a long day of consulting with Elenar, it was time for Urobos to partake in one of his favorite pastimes.

Urobos sighed as he came to a landing upon the grounds of The Nexus. The guards stationed out front immediately bowed their heads and lightly pushed the doors open for the aged black dragon.

"Thank you…" He said quietly as he stepped his way through the doors.

The flight up to the fortress was often taxing on Urobos's old wing membranes; his days of flying through the air at high speed were well behind him. Still, flying up to the fortress wasn't nearly as exhausting as teleporting would have been. Urobos wasn't a powerful dragon; his last feelings of strength ended when that dreaded Eclipse did. Still, many dragons around Urobos looked upon him with equal parts admiration and fear. Urobos frowned upon thinking on this; such was the curse of being a black dragon.

Naturally, Aegis stood before the altar of the chapel. He spoke diligently with a few young dark-brown and dark-red dragons who all listened to a curious lecture. Curiously, there was a single student who stood out amongst the group with his bright red hide: Prince Lantel. Urobos's brow furrowed as he studied the bored expression on the fire prince's face. What was he doing here?

"…And thus, we move on to the scribing of the chants to the Ancestors." Aegis said at the end of a lecture. "I want the lot of you to open your textbooks to page one-hundred-and-thirty…"

The burly drake's voice trailed off as he looked down the aisle at Urobos. The rest of the class followed his gaze toward the aged black dragon.

"Ah, welcome, Elder Urobos." Aegis said with a bow of his head. When the younglings didn't immediately bow with him, the dark-brown drake brought his head back up and tapped his talon. "Like this, children. Like this."

Aegis once again bowed his head toward Urobos, and one by one the younglings repeated the action. Even Lantel gave a little bow; though clearly, he looked to be incredibly embarrassed by the gesture. The last one in the group, the youngest by the looks of it, shivered a bit as the black dragon got closer. Urobos pursed his lips, and then very carefully brought his head down toward the child.

"There's nothing to be scared of." Urobos said with a smile. "I'm just a silly old grandpa."

The child tilted their head curiously but said nothing. Urobos just sighed as he stood up tall to face Aegis. "Don't mind me. I'm just passing through to speak with Argos and Icarox."

"Ah, by all means…" Aegis stepped to the side and made a gesture with his one good wing. "Have a splendid time, Elder Urobos."

Urobos simply patted the burly Deep Shadow on the shoulder and marched forward to the back of the chapel. He looked back just long enough to give another warm smile to the children. But they were soon enraptured in their textbooks… although Lantel held a frustrated expression the whole while. Urobos was tempted to find out just what the fiery drake was doing here… but he had more important matters at the moment.

Several more guards bowed their heads toward Urobos as he ventured into the depths of the fortress. He nodded his head and gave them words of encouragement along the way, but none of them ever said a word of pleasant conversation to the aged drake. Urobos understood their demeanor; they had important jobs to do protecting the many youngsters who dwelled in the fortress. And yet, Urobos wished that there were more faces that were happy to see him. It's funny how he didn't use to crave that kind of admiration; when he was in his disguise as Gregory the alchemist, he wanted to keep himself scarce at all times.

_Maybe I've just grown soft in my old age_, Urobos snorted.

After his venture throughout the many corridors of the fortress, Urobos arrived at a little wooden doorway deep within the lower section. He gently pushed it open, revealing a little private chapel inside. It was a circular room, decorated with an assortment of candles. Argos was muttering silent prayers, while Icarox was wiping down the statue of Cynder with a damp rag. As the black dragon stepped inside, both of the twins turned their heads toward him and smiled.

"Ah, good day, Urobos." Argos said. "It's about time…"

"…that you joined us." Icarox finished. The dragoness put her rag down and spun about. "It's almost sundown."

"Sorry that it took me so long." Urobos said with a sigh. "The older I get, the harder it is for me to fly all the way up here."

Icarox gave him a bemused smirk. "You could always…"

"…shadow-jump on up here, lazybones." Argos rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a magic-slinging master, you know." Urobos said with a huff. "Look at these old bones; I can barely conjure up the simplest magics."

"We're about the same age as you are, but we don't have that problem." Argos declared.

"Not everybody is blessed with a twin who shares a magical bond." Urobos rolled his eyes.

Argos and Icarox laughed at this, before shifting to sit on their haunches before the statue of Cynder. Icarox looked back at Urobos and patted a spot on the floor with her forepaw. As she did so, Argos dipped his talon in a vial of black ink and began tracing out various glyphs in a circle around the statue.

Urobos relaxed upon the floor before the glyphs; he curled up his wings and took long, deep breaths. Icarox reached over to strike up a bit of incense, while Argos stretched out his back and shook his tail to get comfortable.

"So, what are we meditating on this time?" He asked.

"Anything that might give us eases of mind in these trying times." Argos said.

"The arrest of the leaders of the Sons of Culmubrae has done little to stop the flow of their violent attacks." Icarox frowned. "And there's a rumor that the dark dragon extremists are plotting an attack on The Nexus."

Urobos's spine shook with worry. "There must be something we can do."

"We must rely on our Deep Shadows to protect the children." Argos said. "And in the meantime, we should clear our minds, and reach out for the ancestors…"

"And pray for their guidance." Icarox gave a sigh. "I hope they listen."

All three of the elderly dragons shut their eyes and allowed the scent of the incense to bombard their nostrils. Urobos took deep, steady breaths as he let go of his conscious self, and embraced the darkness of his own inner mind…

For a time, there was calm. Peaceful and serene darkness surrounded Urobos. His mind's eye peered out at the great expanse that was Warfang. It stood tall, proud, and glorious; just like in the days of Urobos's youth. He could almost see his younger self gazing outward at the beautiful streets. And he was far from alone: All of his friends were there too. Argos and Icarox, once his rival students of shadow magic, would go on to be his lifelong allies and confidants. Urobos's brothers took to the skies with him; three young black dragons raced with each other throughout the skies. And when Urobos came to a landing as the victor, who should greet him but the love of his life? The crimson dragoness, Arachne, greeted Urobos with a kiss on his forehead. They hugged each other with their wings, while all the other young dragons congratulated them.

Oh, if only those pleasant times could last… and if only they were untainted. Two shadows loomed over Urobos and his circle of friends, though they came from separate directions. To the north was his father, King Hyperion. The fierce black dragon scowled disapprovingly at Urobos and his brothers. Nothing Urobos ever said or did ever seemed to make the high king smile.

_Father…_ Urobos sighed.

And then there was the other shadow. The dragon stood tall and proud in his glistening Guardians' armor. His eyes were bound in leather, and he tapped the ground with his green forepaw. He issued some vague advice to young Urobos, and the prince took this advice to heart. After all: What reason did he have to distrust the ever-loyal Guardian Richteriel?

The present-Urobos scowled. I_ was such a fool._

Richteriel flashed a toothy grin at Urobos… not the past Urobos, but the mind's eye of his present self. The aged black dragon growled angrily at the ex-Guardian… who simply turned and walked away. But as Richteriel stepped out of view, his shadow stayed present on the ground. And out of that shadow, several more shadows sprang forth to snake their way across Warfang…

Something was wrong. There were cried of anguish and terror. Dragons clashed against dragons in a horrific battle. All along the streets of Warfang, drakes in golden armor crashed violently against drakes dressed in robes and white masks. Destruction and chaos ran out throughout the streets.

Urobos cried out in fear; he struggled to look for a means to escape but found himself stuck in place.

_What's happening?!_

Warfang wasn't the only place where battle and bloodshed rang out. The rampage spread across to the west, where the Prime Temple was swiftly overrun. Avalar was next; the people there cried out in terror as a swarm of wicked beasts rained down upon them. The Whispering Rainlands were set ablaze by a horrible fire shortly afterward. Then the terror stretched across the narrow sea, where the Pyrus Volcanoes sat.

More and more the terror spread across the realms. Crossbolt was overrun by enraged dragons. Swarms of black monsters made their march south toward Glenhaven. The island nation of Frostwryng was surrounded on all sides by wicked sea-monsters. The entirety of the dragon realms was engulfed in pure chaos!

_What's responsible?!_ Urobos cried out. _Who's doing this?!_

Several pairs of deep, demonic, yellow eyes appeared in the darkness. Various scaled faces loomed over the city of Warfang and cackled as destruction spread like wildfire. Urobos shivered as the familiar form of a three-horned head began to take shape amongst the other silhouettes. A wicked cackle assaulted Urobos's ear frills as the figure grew larger.

_No…_ Urobos's eyes went wide upon staring into those eyes. _Not Malefor! Not again!_

The dragon began to step forward into the light, revealing more of the dragon's face… and Urobos's terror only grew worse. It wasn't three horns, but **nine**; six more familiar ones were dotted around the dragon's body. The cackle grew younger and wilder the longer it went on, and white scales covered the dragon's body. His blood-red underbelly was scratched and scarred, and the birthmarks on his body glowed like wildfire. It was… It was…

"NO!" Urobos screamed out loud.

"Urobos?!" Argos and Icarox yelled in alarm. Immediately the crimson dragons flew to Urobos's side; they helped the black dragon onto his feet as he gasped and panted for breath.

"Urobos, what happened?" Argos demanded.

"I…" He said as he struggled to calm himself down. "I had a vision of the future!"

"What did you see?" Icarox asked as she helped him onto his feet.

Urobos felt a horrible chill, from his horns all the way to his tail-tip. He pulled his wings in as he struggled to find the words to describe what he saw. And the more Urobos described, the more the Twins became uneasy.

"Are… Are you really sure it was a true vision, Urobos?" Icarox asked worriedly. "It's possible that the scent of the incense interfered with your visions."

"I'm as sure as the sky is blue at midday." Urobos declared. "Chaos is going to spread across the realms, and Malefor is deeply involved."

"But Malefor is imprisoned." Argos snapped. "Baneth sacrificed his body to keep Malefor's soul trapped in the Underworld. He couldn't possibly find a means of escape AGAIN."

"Well… Malefor is very persistent: I'm sure the three of us can agree on that." Urobos said as he bit his lower lip. "His body was destroyed, his soul and essence were split across realms, and yet he came back. Then he was trapped in the core of the world for over a century… and yet he CAME BACK. If he can escape twice, then maybe he'll escape a third time."

Argos and Icarox exchanged curious glances. They then frowned at Urobos.

"But… what about the other faces you saw?" Icarox asked. "If Malefor was standing equally among them… then who were the others? 

"I… I don't know..." Urobos sighed. "But what I **do** know is that I need to consult with Elenar and the Deep Shadows immediately."

He turned to make his way out of the chapel… only to gasp and come to a stop. The last part of his vision suddenly became as clear as day.

"Wait…" He shivered again as he turned around. "I… I think I saw Rune somewhere in the vision, too."

"You did?" Argos asked worriedly.

"Where is he?" Urobos declared. "I need to find him immediately!"

"But… he left, Urobos." Icarox replied with a frown. "You were there to see him off, remember?"

"I…" Urobos blinked and scrunched in his muzzle. Of course; he'd hugged his grandson goodbye and sent him off with a wave as he left with the Guardians for Glenhaven. But if he was out of Glenhaven… Urobos felt yet another cold spell come across him. He sucked in his breath and struggled to use his fire magic to keep himself warm.

"Fetch me some life crystals!" Urobos declared. "I need to contact Dona with a shadow-mirror! I need her to report on in how Rune's been behaving since he left for Glenhaven!"

He scrambled over to the supply table and began searching for some spare crystals. He nearly knocked over several candles in his haste.

"Urobos, calm down!" Icarox pleaded. "You'll only over-exert yourself if you push on like that."

"I can't help it." Urobos bit his lower lip. He turned around to look Icarox in the eyes. "I… I've never seen a disaster like that before, Icarox. Not since the days of Runileon, or that blasted war!" He looked back down at the supply table. "If Rune is somehow tied into that kind of chaos…"

The aged black drake fell backward onto his haunches and shivered.

~~…~~

Greetings, friends and loved ones.

And so ends another chapter. I'll bet nobody was expecting Cyrus to have quite a meltdown like this. But alas, Cyrus hasn't been very happy lately, and he was bound to take it out on someone. Let's just hope that the prince learns to find a more positive outlet for his emotions… before things get worse for him.

_Tenebra ecce Veritas_


	23. Act 2, Chapter 9

Nellie was abruptly shaken awake by Seraph, as she usually did. Nellie opened her eyes to see Seraph sighing as she beheld her daughter. The adult dragoness was clearly still mad about her children's recent blunders, but at least she'd cooled down a bit.

"Come on, time to get up." Seraph said sternly.

"Alright, Mom." Nellie sighed. She sat up and rose to get ready for her day at the palace. Seraph walked over to the doorway and stood watching like a hawk; it sent a chill up Nellie's spine.

"Remember what I said, Nellie." Seraph continued. "You're to go straight to the palace, and then you come right back home afterward. No detours and no distractions."

"I get it, Mom…" Nellie sighed again. "I'm not like Blank; you don't have to tell me twice."

"Watch that tone, young lady." Seraph snapped. "You're in enough hot water as it is."

As Nellie got herself presentable for school, Seraph just looked away and blew a bit of icy mist from her nostrils. It wasn't like Seraph took joy in punishing her daughter. Nellie certainly wasn't a trouble-maker. In fact, her last major bit of rule-breaking had been when she ran away from home with the other kids to join Rune on his quest across the realms. And even then, Seraph had let Nellie off easy after everything was said and done.

But even so, Seraph couldn't let this behavior go unpunished. There are many places and times for dragons to do battle, but in the middle of a place of learning was not one of them. And all over a petty argument? That was just uncalled for. Elder Telus had done Nellie a favor by only assigning her and Roxanne to a duel in the coming days. He could have easily said she was suspended from school or barred her from continuing her apprenticeships as a smithy and/or a Guardian. Ugh, just thinking about those possibilities made Seraph week in the legs. Perhaps Nellie being one of Telus's favorite students was what kept her punishment minimal.

_Here's hoping she's smart enough not to risk things again in the near future,_ Seraph snorted. _I don't want to have to tell Nymph that my daughter is too much like her brother._

Once Nellie was ready to go, she had a quick breakfast in the kitchen. Blankridge was there, too; Seraph had gone through the extra lengths to make sure that the orange drake didn't try sneaking out his window or the front door. And there he sat, looking as miserable as ever.

"Nellie, I want you to keep a close eye on Blankridge." Seraph ordered. "Make sure he actually goes to the palace and doesn't waste time in the grasslands."

"Got it, Mom." Nellie nodded.

"Hmph…" Blankridge snorted as he lightly ate his grilled steak. "I'm not a dragonling, Mom. I'm a grown-up now: I know how to stick to the beaten path."

"That remains to be seen." Seraph grumbled.

"When was the last time a dragonling figured out how to pilot an ancient airship?" Blankridge protested.

"When was the last time a respectable grown-up dragon flew a dangerous piece of technology into a highly-populated area and nearly blew the palace to kingdom come?" Seraph snapped. Blankridge just sighed in defeat and slumped in his cushion, to Nellie's slight amusement.

After the pair had eaten, Seraph led her two children to the front of the dwelling.

"You're both to fly straight to the Palace." Seraph declared. "No excuses!"

"We heard you the first time, Mom." Blankridge said glumly.

"Well, I'll keep saying it until you take it to heart." Seraph stamped her paw. She quickly turned toward the door and unlocked it. She gave the door a slight nudge as she glared back at her children. "We need everything to be perfect when Nymph gets here, and your childish antics are inexcusable!"

"Hello, Seraph."

"Hi. And furthermore…"

Seraph immediately froze in place, while Nellie and Blankridge flinched in alarm. The three of them turned toward the open front door… and saw an elegantly-dressed water dragoness standing tall and proud.

"What's wrong?" The dragoness asked with a grin. "Ice-bat got your tongue, Seraph?"

"N….N…" Seraph blinked a few times. "Nymph?"

"Why yes, it is." The other dragoness fanned out her wings. "And I've brought Rupert and Hugo along as well."

Standing a short distance behind the elegant dragoness were two drakes of lavish dress: Her husband and son presumably. They stood tall and held their tongues as they looked upon the front garden of the IceFyre dwelling. But soon they returned their attention to Seraph, who looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"You… You were arriving _today_?" Seraph asked with a cracked voice.

"Didn't you get my last letter?" Nymph pursed her lips.

"I…" Seraph looked over at the desk in the living room; a small scroll sat with an unbroken seal. "I… Never had the time to read it."

"Hmph… Oh well!" Nymph gave a hearty laugh as she grasped Seraph with a forepaw. The shorter dragoness barely had time to react as her sister pulled her into a tight hug.

Nellie and Blankridge watched in surprise as Seraph and Nymph held each other. Eventually, Seraph broke it apart with a slightly flushing place.

"It's… it's great to have you in Glenhaven, Nymph." Seraph said as her talons wracked the ground.

"Indeed, darling." Nymph smiled. "We've got so much catching up to do. And I'm sure there are lots that you have to tell me about your kids…" She glanced behind Seraph at the two younger dragons. "Ah, and there they are now!"

"H-Hello, Madam Nymph." Nellie very carefully bowed her head and gave a polite wag of her tail. "Welcome to our home."

"You can call me Aunt Nymph, darling." The icy dragoness snickered. "No need for family to get too formal-"

Nymph was suddenly hugged tightly by Blankridge, who wagged his tail quite excitedly.

"Hiya, Aunt Nymph!" The orange drake declared. He then looked over at Rupert and Hugo. "And welcome to our home, you guys!"

"Err… Charmed, Blankridge." Hugo said cautiously. Blankridge let go of his aunt and trotted up to his cousin, who leaned back worriedly. "W-What?"

"You and I are in for quite an interesting time, bud!" Blankridge grinned. "I can't wait to introduce you to all of my friends!"

"Hold it, you." Seraph snapped. Immediately a chill crept along Blankridge's back as he turned toward his angry mother. "Just because your family is in town doesn't mean you're off the hook."

"Off the hook?" Nymph repeated with a frown. "Has something happened?"

"It's a long story…" Seraph snorted and tapped her talons on the floor. "But for now, my two rowdy children need to head off to school before they're late."

"Ah… Right…" Blankridge sighed as he walked around the side of the group to spread his wings. "Guess I should get going. See ya…"

Nellie was quick to follow suit: she offered quick welcomes to her cousin and uncle as she bounced her satchel around. She didn't even look back as she spread her wings and took off into the sky after her brother. But in Nellie's haste,, a slip of paper fell out of her satchel; she must've not closed it properly.

"Nellie, you dropped-" Seraph started to say. But Nellie was already disappearing across the rooftops along with her brother. Seraph snorted in frustration. "…something."

With a shrug, Hugo reached down and plucked the paper up to hand it to Seraph. Curious, she unfolded it to see what it was. To her shock, it was a detailed drawing of Rune and Nellie standing before a statue of Lord Spyro. The two dragons stood with their tails intertwined as they gazed up at the statue in awe. And their forepaws were very close… almost touching.

"What in the world…?" Seraph blinked a few times as she examined the drawing. She'd seen her daughter's handiwork plenty of times over the years, and many of them included portraits of her family members; including her foster brother Rune, of course. But the tone of this particular picture was different from the ones she'd seen before. It almost looked…

Seraph wrinkled her muzzle. "No. Of course not. That makes no sense."

"What is it, darling?" Nymph asked.

"Just a drawing of sorts." Seraph said. She led the way into her dwelling. "Come on inside, all of you. I'll set up some spare bedrooms so you can sleep here if you wish."

"If you insist, Seraph." Nymph smiled. She followed her sister inside with a wag of her tail. "Come on inside, my lovely drakes."

Seraph closed up the picture and placed it on the nearby desk. Already she was pushing the thoughts of the imagery out of her mind as she prepared to show her extended family around the IceFyre home.

"I'll just return it to her later… if she stays out of trouble, that is."

~~…~~

The day went about as most of Nellie's days usually went by… after she passed through the front doors, that is. Seeing that big, mysterious airship just hovering beside the palace for the whole trip through certainly made for an odd trip with each passing morning. And Blankridge was still bitter that he didn't get to explore the inner workings more before his quest ended.

Nellie had really, really hoped that nobody was any wiser about the upcoming arena match between her and Roxanne; she wanted it to be her own little secret. But she should have figured that that would have been shot in the foot almost immediately. After the scuffle had started in the hallway, word spread throughout the palace of a planned showdown between Nellie and Roxanne. And who did the most spreading? Why, Vaun and Aaron, of course!

"Don't forget about the big rematch!" Vaun called down the hallway as Nellie turned a corner. "Nellie vs. Roxanne! Spoiled Brat vs. Hardworking tavern girl! Don't be late for the show!"

Nellie wanted to throttle that stupid saltwater dragon the first chance she got. But he squirreled away as soon as he saw her. And not only that, but several other students came flooding in asking for all sorts of information.

"When's the match going to take place, Nellie?" A fire dragoness asked.

"I don't know." Nellie said flatly.

"Will furies be allowed?" An earth dragon asked.

"I don't know." Nellie said again.

"Do you have a suit of armor planned for the battle?" A lightning dragoness wondered. If that dragoness were Roxanne, Nellie would have slugged her then and there. But she wasn't, so she didn't.

What really didn't help matters was Blankridge being a big-mouth. As he went from class to class, he told as many students as he could about the upcoming fight. However, unlike Vaun, Blankridge was at least on Nellie's side.

"You guys should see my sister Nellie stick it to that jerk Roxanne!" Blankridge would tell some of his fellow students in the gym. "She's going to prove once and for all that she's the better fighter!"

"Will it also determine who likes Rune more?" An ice drake asked.

"I don't know anything about that." Blankridge shrugged. "I just think the fight will be cool. Err, no pun intended."

Nellie tried so hard to avoid talking about the rematch. She sat obediently in her classes, took notes, listened to the teachers… the whole shebang. And yet, despite her best efforts, the other students inevitably bugged her about those stupid questions. She had to keep apologizing to the Guardians and other teachers at every turn.

And even at the lunch period, it was no different. As Nellie waited in line with Emerald, Blankridge, Ember, and Blank's other friends, the other dragons kept bombarding Nellie with everything they had.

"Hey, Nellie! Is it true you're dating your brother? Gross!"

"Do you think you'll win in the battle?"

"Will your brother be at the match? Will he root for you?"

"Do you think you'll stand a chance in the match, Nellie?"

Even as she sat down at a table to eat, they just kept coming. It was all she could do to keep from screaming in frustration. Luckily, Emerald stood up for her and slammed a forepaw on the floor.

"Leave her alone, already!" The green dragoness yelled. "It's not a big deal!"

Most of the students were shocked into silence and quickly dispersed. Once that was done, Emerald turned and slugged Blankridge right in the upper foreleg.

"Ow!" He yelled, rubbing the spot where she hit him. "What was that for?"

"You just had to contribute to the gossip by telling everyone you possibly could, didn't you?" Emerald scowled as she adjusted her spectacles. "Imbecile!"

"Well, it's not like Roxanne wouldn't have told anyone either!" He snapped. "At least I told people in a way that makes them root for Nellie!"

"What, did you think that would help?" Emerald sneered.

"Hey! Things could've been worse!" He gave a shrug. "They could have all started mocking her and throwing things at her."

"Don't give them ideas!"

As Blankridge and Emerald proceeded to bicker back and forth, Nellie and the other young dragons at the table exchanged awkward glances. Marble frowned as he sank down into his cushion; he used a textbook to act as a shield from the two arguing dragons. Keith and Mary whistled to themselves as they ate their steaks, while Ember leaned in to whisper into Nellie's ear frill.

"Do they always fight like this?"

"Not always." Nellie answered. "When Rune's in town, he gets caught in the middle of their arguments."

Ember giggled at that but then frowned. "By the way, I'm sorry that you got into trouble, Nellie."

"Don't worry about it." Nellie shrugged her shoulders. "I made a mistake, and now I have to deal with it. That's life, you know?"

During the bickering, Marble reached out from behind his textbook and lightly nudged Emerald's shoulder. The green dragoness stopped and whirled around, only to balk as she saw Marble frowning up at her.

"You're, uh… you're going to get yourself stressed over this, Emmy." Marble said awkwardly. "Don't you think you should calm down before the staff get involved?"

"Err… you're right…" Emerald said with a flush. She took a deep breath, straightened out her student uniform, and turned to look disapprovingly at Blankridge. "Let's agree to disagree for once, and just focus on rooting for Nellie as she prepares for her rematch."

"Fair enough." Blankridge shrugged. "Besides, I need to plan out my next big adventure."

All the other dragons at the table looked at Blankridge in surprise, Nellie most of all.

"Are you serious?" Nellie said incredulously. "After the stack that Mom blew, you're already planning her next adventure."

"Hey, the Elders still approve of my adventuring, even if Mom doesn't." Blankridge grinned. "What's the worst she could do if she kicks me out of the house? Then I can just wander as I please to find MORE adventures."

"And I guess we'll have to tag along to keep him out of trouble." Keith chuckled as he nudged Mary in the shoulder. "Am I right?"

"You're right. And when you're right, you're right." Mary winked.

Nellie just rolled her eyes; how her brother failed to understand how much their mother worried about him, Nellie might never know. All she could do to keep from getting a headache was to focus on her lunch.

With all of this excitement surrounding the rematch, Nellie had barely taken time to consider the match itself. She probably would need some proper armor to protect herself. Roxanne may have been a pest, but she was no slouch when it came to combat; she had quite a selection of lightning magic, as well as plenty of combat training. Plus, even if she hadn't seen it for herself, Nellie knew that Roxanne stood side by side with Rune during that big adventure years prior; Roxanne could handle herself quite well. And Nellie needed a strategy to figure out how to beat her.

Once Nellie was finished eating, she took her tray and brought it over to the garbage cans to empty it out. Not wanting to leave Nellie on her own, Blankridge and Ember rose up to follow after her.

"You coming, Emmy?" Blankridge asked the green dragoness.

"Just a moment…" She stopped and gave a brief smile to Marble. She leaned in to plant a little peck on Marble's forehead. The brown drake leaned back with a big goofy smile as a blush spread across his cheeks. There were practically little illustrated hearts floating around Marble's head as Emerald followed after the others with a skip in her step.

"Try not to get lost in the clouds, bud." Keith lightly nudged Marble's shoulder. "You're liable to float off into space!"

As Nellie and the others approached the garbage bins, the blue dragoness looked across the way. By chance, she spotted Roxanne, seated between Aaron and Vaun in their usual little corner. Almost immediately Nellie scowled at the sardonic grin on Roxanne's face.

Nellie was going to beat Roxanne. She wasn't sure how she was going to win, but Nellie had to win. It was high time that somebody took her down a peg, once and for all! But just as Nellie began to fantasize about her victory again, she felt a forepaw clamp down on her shoulder.

"Just keep walking, Nellie." Emerald said sternly.

"She's such a bitch." Nellie responded.

"I know, I know…" Emerald sighed. "You'll deal with her when the Elders announce the rematch's date."

"And you're gonna kick her arse." Blank added as he smirked. "Up and down the arena!"

Nellie smiled. "You believe in me?"

"Err, no." Blankridge said flatly. "I kinda made a bet with a few other guys that you wouldn't lose. I need you to win so I can cash in on 30 pieces of silver."

Nellie, Emerald, and even Ember flashed Blankridge furious glare. The orange drake grimaced as he backed up against the wall.

"What?"

"You're a jerk, Blank."

~~…~~

They'd finally arrived. After days of wandering south, Tyrrany, Flame, and Arthur stepped through the gates of Glenhaven.

As the trio wandered the streets, Tyrrany kept herself as scarce as she could. But when they inevitably had to pass by a group of citizens, she tensed up and waited for someone to comment on her rather dark clothing. However, to her surprise, barely any of them even acknowledged her presence. For once, Tyrrany could sigh in relief; maybe Glenhaven really was a different kind of place from Faeshrine or Warfang.

"Man, this place is big!" Arthur exclaimed. "How are we going to find a single water dragon?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Flame asked.

"No, it isn't." The dragonfly crossed his arms. That just made Flame roll his eyes and trot up a bit closer.

"If this Nellie girl is acquainted with Rune, then naturally she'd be close to his age, right?"

"I guess so." Arthur shrugged.

"Then that means she's close to his age. Meaning she's in the last years of training at her school, or some such equivalent."

"Uh-huh?"

"So, if we find this school, then we'll be one step closer to finding Nellie." Flame nodded. 

"Oh…" Arthur crossed his arms.

"And once we find out which dragoness is Nellie," Tyrrany said, "Then all we'll have to do is find out how what perilous situation she's going to end up in. And then… _Rune_…" She shuddered at mentioning one of her brother's names, "finally shows up, we can work our way toward earning his trust."

"And once you're on Rune's good side, you'll get him to put in a good word for you with your mom, right?" Arthur asked.

Tyrrany sucked in a breath and spoke through gritted fangs. "Yes…"

The trio stepped out onto a clearing; perhaps it was another park of some kind. Looking around, Tyrrany soon spotted a marvelous palace that rose up higher than any other buildings in Glenhaven. She fell back onto her haunches and sighed.

"Of course. Glenhaven Palace…" Tyrrany sighed.

"Glenhaven Palace?" Arthur repeated as he flew up to float beside the dragoness's muzzle. "That's really what it's called?"

"Well, what better a name suits it?" Flame asked, drawing Arthur's attention. "It's a palace. It's in Glenhaven. So, it's called Glenhaven Palace."

"Pretty dull name, if you ask me." Arthur sneered. Tyrrany just rolled her eyes as she focused on the structure again.

"I should have figured that that would be…" Her jaw began to fall open as something drifted into view from around the side of the palace. "The… the… the fuck?!"

"What's with you?" Flame asked.

"Look!" Tyrrany pointed off toward the side of the palace as the structure got bigger. "What is THAT?!"

"What? What are you… you…?" His eyes widened in alarm. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Arthur looked between the two dragons in confusion. Eventually, he finally turned around to see what they saw… and he was so shocked that he fell over onto Flame's muzzle. It was a ship… a ship floating in the sky, defying everything that Faeshrine Academy had ever taught any of them about physics.

"It's a ship! Floating in the air!" Flame exclaimed. "It's… it's an airship!"

"Glenhaven has an airship?!" Arthur shouted. "Why would they need a ship that floats in the sky! It's a desert!"

"Maybe that's the point." Flame gulped. "They made themselves a ship to fly over the desert since there aren't any oceans to sail on for miles around. I think I saw a river or two, but that's not big enough to carry something like THAT!"

"But HOW is it flying?!" Arthur shouted. "It's definitely not dragonfly magic, I can tell you that! Dragonflies can't create enough dust to lift something THAT BIG into the sky!"

"It doesn't matter what the logistics are." Tyrrany snapped. She whirled around to face the two boys. "We're not here for airships; Father sent us to help that Nellie girl. And that's that."

"But…" Arthur stammered. "But it's driving me nuts just looking at it."

"Well don't get worked up about it." Tyrrany snapped. "We have to focus on the mission. Come on: we're heading for the palace."

"Right…" The two others nodded. The trio continued on the path down the street. But along the way, the dragonfly gazed up at that palace and grimaced.

"Didn't that use to be Prince Jonathan's old home?" Arthur asked. "He was born here, right?"

"Indeed…" Tyrrany snorted. "Well, considering some of the stories he used to tell of his happy fun times learning under his grandpa, then it's safe to assume that the Glenhaven Palace was the school he attended, and where Nellie attends today." Tyrrany strode forward with a confident stride. "Come on, boys. We've got some investigating to do."

As Flame and Arthur followed from behind, Tyrrany felt her spirit lifting. Finally, after all this traveling, she was finally almost one step closer to getting her revenge on her mother. She wasn't sure what this Nellie looked like, or sounded like, or even what her personality was like… but Tyrrany needed to do everything she could to get on Nellie's good side. It was a small step, but a necessary one… and that is why she dreaded putting on her false smile.

_You can do this, Tyrrany,_ she told herself. _Just… just keep your cool._

~~…~~

Another school day had come to a close. Nellie and her friends mixed in with the crowd of students as they all left the palace. Quite a number of them stopped to gawk at the airship as it slowly drifted by.

Nellie felt uneasy every time she looked up at that thing. Sure, the Guardians promised that they'd disabled the airship's cannons, and were keeping it adrift until they figured out who to use the controls to bring it to a landing at the base of the palace. She felt Blankridge come to stand beside her, and she sneered at the longing expression on his face.

"Whatever ideas you're getting, forget about them." Nellie snapped.

"Oh, come on." Blankridge frowned. "Can't a dragon admire a piece of history he found in the ruins?"

"Not if he keeps going on about it." Nellie struck him in the shoulder. "We promised mom that we'd stay well-behaved. Especially now that Aunt Nymph and her family are in town."

"Fine, fine…" Blankridge sighed.

"Do you guys want to head to the grasslands?" Emerald asked.

"I can't." Nellie said with a sigh. "I promised Mom that I'd bring Blankridge right back home; we're on probation, so to speak."

"Aww…" Ember pouted. "I hope she changes her mind soon. I wanted to explore more of Glenhaven with you."

"I know, I know…" Nellie shook her head. "But, you can still explore around without me. I don't mind."

Blankridge looked just about ready to proclaim he wanted to head off with the others, but Nellie quickly tugged on his ear frill to hold him back.

"Hey!" He protested. "Give me a break: I'm not a dragonling!"

"I wish you'd act like it for once." Nellie sneered. She let go and pointed off toward the side away from the crowd. "Now come on: Mom's waiting on us."

Nellie tugged on Blankridge to walk with her off toward the staircase, while the rest of their friends took off toward the east.

"Huh?" Blankridge blinked. "I thought you said Mom wanted us to head straight home."

"I did…" Nellie huffed. She grimaced as she gazed up at the airship. "But… I think I'd rather walk for a bit of the way until we get away from that thing. And besides…" She bent her head low and sighed. "I'd like to get as much fresh air as I can, before being stuffed up inside my bedroom."

Blankridge frowned at his sister. He stepped up and lightly lifted her head up with his own head. Nellie looked at him funny for a moment, but then he draped a wing over her back.

"Hey, don't be like that, Sis." Blankridge put on a smile. "You know that Mom loves you to pieces. And besides, you've always been the more well-behaved sibling; that fight with Roxanne was just a fluke."

"Blank…" Nellie grimaced. He shut her off by tilting her head up even higher.

"Come on, look at that sparkling sky." The orange drake continued. "It won't be long before you're flying free through the air. Mom can never stay mad at you for long. Just be a little patient, okay?"

Nellie didn't know what to say. She just shrugged her shoulders and tried her best to put on a smile. "Alright, Blank… but I'd still rather take a walk for a bit."

"And that's fine…" Blankridge marched forward and swung his tail from side to side. "Shall we go?"

"Right…" Nellie gave a soft sigh as she followed after her brother. The two of them walked side by side as they made their way down to the street level…

Completely unaware of the three teenagers following behind them.

~~…~~

Blankridge and Nellie walked in relative silence as they made their way west toward their family home. Along the way, Blankridge gazed up at the sky here and there to take in the lovely sights of the mid-afternoon. Nellie, meanwhile, contemplated what she was going to do to prepare for her match against Roxanne.

_Roxanne's not above resorting to dirty tactics to gain the upper hand,_ Nellie snorted. _Plus, she's notorious for finding loopholes in match rules for her own benefit. So if she's going to walk that fine line, I'll have no choice but to do the same thing._

"Nellie, look out!" Blankridge cried.

Before Nellie could even gasp in alarm, the orange drake suddenly shoved her off to the side against some garbage cans. She was going to snap at him for being an idiot when a bolt of lightning came flying through the air and crashed against the pavement. Nellie's wing membrane ached from Blankridge's shove, but she held back a shout as she struggled to rise to her feet. Blankridge came after her soon enough and quickly pointed a talon into the air toward the source of the lightning.

"Damnit…" Roxanne hissed. "And here I thought Blankridge was too slow on the uptake."

"Roxanne!" Nellie hissed.

The lightning dragoness flew out of the sky and came to a brisk landing. Vaun and Aaron weren't too far behind; their mocking laughter filled the air as Roxanne strode forward to glower at Nellie.

"What do you think you're doing, Roxanne?" Blankridge scowled.

"Trying to make things EVEN between your sister and me, Blank." Roxanne stuck her muzzle in the air.

"That's you and _me_, Roxanne." Nellie sneered.

"Oh, save the grammar lecture." Roxanne spat on the ground near Nellie's paws; the blue dragoness flinched back in disgust.

"We're not supposed to speak to each other until the day of the arena match, Roxanne." Nellie scowled. "So just pack up your goons and go fly a kite."

"Like either of us cares." Roxanne snorted. "You can save the goody-two-shoes act for another day, Nellie." She glared over in Blankridge's direction. "And stop relying on your brothers to come save you."

"I don't need Blankridge to save me." Nellie stood tall and proud. "I could have easily taken your cheap-shot like a soldier. But that doesn't mean I'm not grateful to have him looking out for me."

Blankridge smiled at that, while Vaun gagged in disgust.

"Ugh, I feel sick whenever Nellie's family members look at each other like that." He wrinkled his nostrils. "Maybe we should just get going, Rox."

"Oh, not yet…" Roxanne's fangs gleamed as she gave a wicked smile. "I'm not done giving Nellie here a prelude of the arse-whipping she's going to get at the arena." She clawed at the ground. "After all, she deserves it for provoking me into attacking."

"Does this relate to that Rune thing again?" Blankridge asked curiously. "Geez, when are you ever going to accept what happened and move on, Ro-"

"SHUT UP!" Roxanne screamed at Blankridge; Vaun and Aaron growled at the orange drake and stomped the ground. However, Blankridge wasn't spooked; he just rolled his eyes and extended his wings in a show of his own fortitude. And Nellie made to stand beside her brother as she gave a small growl at the bullies.

"Maybe if you hadn't have tossed your lousy drawing at me, I wouldn't have given you my fair critique." Nellie snorted. "I think you should just quit while you're ahead and just leave me alone, Roxanne."

"Think what you will." Roxanne spat at Nellie's paws once again. "Although, after the match, you won't be doing much thinking after I've beaten you senseless!"

Vaun and Aaron burst into their awful laughter once again. Roxanne let lightning dance across her scales, while Blankridge and Nellie did their best to look tough. Nellie really didn't want to have to disappoint the Elders by fighting out on the streets. But if Roxanne was about to start something again, at the very least Nellie would defend herself…

"You know, there's an old saying back in Faeshrine."

Everyone flinched, while Nellie stood confused. Who said that? Looking around, Nellie saw someone lurking in the shadow of the alleyway just to the side. Roxanne, Vaun, and Aaron spotted Nellie's gaze and eventually followed it as well. Blankridge didn't notice any strangers until they marched forward into the light.

The first stranger was definitely the strang_est_: a purple dragoness covered from head to toe-talon in dark cloth. She was followed by a red dragon who wore a brown cloak and goggles over his eyes. Lastly was, most peculiarly, a green dragonfly, who flew over the two dragons' heads in a circle as they came to a stop.

"The higher the pedestal, the harder the fall." The dragoness said. She focused on Roxanne with her blood-red eyes.

"And just who are YOU?" Roxanne demanded.

"Not a friend of yours, that's for sure." The purple dragoness snorted. "Now, leave the two siblings alone, or you'll have to deal with **me**."

"Oh, and am I supposed to be threatened?" Roxanne growled as she dug her talons into the dirt.

"That's the idea." The red dragon glared at Roxanne. The dragonfly balled his fist and punched his palm for a bit of emphasis.

"Oh, well that's just rich." Roxanne said bitterly. At the motion of her wings, Vaun and Aaron stepped up to growl at the strangers. "I'm being harassed by a gang of freaks. How lovely."

From the moment the word freak pierced the air, the strange dragoness's eye twitched. Nellie felt uneasy and backed up a bit as she watched the two groups glower at one another. That's when Nellie noticed the purple smoke rising from the cloaked dragoness's nostrils.

The dragoness strode forward from her two companions and made to face down Roxanne's trio. The stranger locked eyes with the lightning dragoness and extended a forepaw to trace her talons along the ground.

"And just what are you…?" Roxanne began to hiss, only to stop as she watched more of the smoke rising from the pavement.

Everyone watched worriedly as a sizzling, crackling noise rose from the pavement. The pavement splintered as more purple smoke rose up. The stone began to decay and collapsed into little piles of dust at the cloaked stranger's touch.

"That…" Roxanne's eyes widened. "That's… c-convexity?"

"Rox, what are you talking about?" Aaron asked. Roxanne didn't answer; she just shivered as she focused on the cloaked stranger uneasily.

Nellie did the same thing as she backed up nervously. Blankridge backed up as well, albeit not to the same extent of worry as her sister. If there was one thing that Nellie, Blankridge, and Roxanne could have common ground on… it was that they never wanted to look upon convexity magic ever again. They'd had more than their fair share at the Well of Souls… and seeing it here and now was unnerving. Who was this dragoness, and how did she possess that kind of power?

"I… I'm not scared of you." Roxanne quickly said with a flap of her wings. When one of the purple cracks got too close for comfort, the lightning dragoness yelped and stepped back.

"I don't think anybody asked if you were scared." The red dragon snorted.

The cloaked dragoness withdrew her talons, and the corrosive effect on the pavement ceased. Roxanne shivered as she scrambled back a pace or two, with Vaun and Aaron rushing to defend her. She stamped the ground and gave a mighty snarl as she locked eyes with Roxanne yet again.

"Apparently, you have some kind of arrangement in a battle arena with this Nellie girl." The stranger hissed. "So, just WALK AWAY, and save your fighting spirit for later. You are not to lay a TALON on her until then…" The dragoness leaned forward and gave a wicked growl. "Is that CLEAR?!"

"H-Hey, you can't just bark orders at the boss like that!" Aaron tried to sound tough. "So… just leave her be!"

"Roxanne can do as she pleases." Vaun snapped, though his eyes betrayed his trepidation. "She's a hard-working girl who-"

"Fine!" Roxanne quickly shouted out. She backed up another pace, much to her friends' alarm. "I… I know better than to mess with someone with that power. But mark my words, freak…" She pointed a very shaky talon at the stranger. "I'm letting everyone I know that you have convexity! The Elders are going to have some very choice words for you!"

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard you…" The stranger gave a rather fearsome growl as she extended all of her talons. "It sounded like you said 'please beat me like a rag doll up and down the street with your convexity!'"

Roxanne yelped and backed up again. She hurriedly flapped her wings and took off into the sky with a yelp.

"Boss, wait!" Vaun cried out; he beat his wings to take off after her. Aaron was just behind them, albeit a bit slower due to his bulky frame. And within moments, the trio had vanished off for other parts of Glenhaven. The stranger gave a sigh of relief and made to turn around.

"Well, now that that's…"

Nellie and Blankridge weren't behind the stranger anymore; they'd extended their own wings and made to take off down the street. But before they could get far, the green dragonfly from before flew up before their face.

"Hey, wait a minute!" The dragonfly cried out. "We come in peace!"

Nellie slowed herself to a stop before she crashed into the dragonfly. Blankridge, however, was a bit too slow and wound up slamming his face into the dragonfly before tumbling forward onto the street. The red dragon gasped and quickly ran over to the orange drake.

"Arthur!" The dragon cried out. He rolled the orange dragon over onto his back and looked around. To his shock and disgust, most of the dragonfly's body was dangling out of Blankridge's maw. The red drake forcibly opened Blankridge's jaws, who was quite shocked by the whole episode.

"Arthur, are you alright?" The cloaked dragoness asked worriedly.

The dragonfly flew up and out of Blankridge's maw with a disgusted face; his head was soaked in saliva. Blankridge tuck-and-rolled before rising to his feet; he spat out little green particles of dust as his face scrunched up.

"Bleh…" Blankridge stuck his tongue out. "I'm going to be tasting dragonfly for a week."

"You could stand to brush your fangs, bub." Arthur scowled at the orange drake as he wiped the spittle off his head.

Nellie looked around uneasily as the red dragon helped his dragonfly friend get cleaned off. Blankridge stepped over to his sister with his tongue hanging out. Nellie could hardly believe what had happened in the last few minutes; was any of this even real? She'd never seen a dragonfly before in all her life; not even on her grand adventure.

"Alright, now that we've all calmed down…" The cloaked dragoness said cautiously. She carefully took a deep breath, turned around… and gave the most disturbing smile that Nellie had ever seen. Her eyes bulged out, and a bit too many fangs were showing.

"Hi. I'm Annie." The dragoness said in a suddenly-cheery voice.

Nellie gulped and backed up a bit; she feared that if she made too many sudden moves, this stranger would be adding blue scales to her wardrobe in a minute. It didn't help when the cloaked dragoness extended a forepaw so fast that it made Nellie yelp in fright. The dragoness then held her paw out with that wicked grin for a few moments; maybe she wanted to shake paws?

"Uh…" Nellie cautiously gripped a few of Annie's talons and shook her hand up and down. "H-How do you do?"

Annie pulled back her forepaw and fell back onto her haunches. "I'm visiting from… out of town." She pointed her muzzle at the red drake and the dragonfly. "These are my friends: Flame and Arthur!"

"H-Hello…" Flame gave a much more welcome smile, if still kind of awkward. Arthur didn't even bother; he just crossed his arms and snorted as he looked away.

"What was that city you mentioned before?" Blankridge asked. "Faeshrine?"

"Oh, yes." Annie nodded without breaking her smile. "We're on… vacation from Faeshrine. To celebrate the Day of the Bonds."

"Oh, you're here to celebrate?" Blankridge grinned. "So, does that mean you and Flame are an item?"

Immediately the purple dragoness gasped, while Flame bit his lower lip. Annie backed up a bit, while Flame stepped up to clear his throat.

"Err, not quite." He shook his head. "Anyway, we were taking a walk down the street when we heard those other guys causing you trouble. Annie wanted to come to help you out."

"Right…" Nellie cast her eyes down at the scorched pavement. She fought back a sick feeling in her stomach as she tried to lock eyes with Annie. "Uh… thanks for your help. It's not every day when a purple dragon comes through town looking to help out the locals."

"Y-Yeah… of course…" Annie sucked in a breath and put on that creepy smile again. "I'm… just glad to help the children of Guardian Hontus."

Blankridge and Nellie balked. The orange drake looked at Annie curiously. "You know who our dad is?"

"Well, who wouldn't recognize the children of one of the famed Guardians of Glenhaven?" Annie continued. "We've heard all about his exploits on our journey south. And how he's the foster father of…" The dragoness's lip suddenly became very shaky. "…Prince Rune."

Blankridge and Nellie exchanged uneasy glances; there was something very strange about this Annie.

"Yes… Prince Rune is our foster brother." Nellie said with as stoic a voice as she could muster. "And my brother Blankridge and I need to head home, to help prepare for his arrival."

"Ah… right, of course." Annie chuckled as she nodded her head again. "By the way, uh… what exactly was the deal with that arena match you and the yellow one mentioned earlier?"

"Nellie and Roxanne are slated to duel each other in the arena in a few days." Blankridge declared. "Nellie's sure to mop the floor with-"

The water dragoness kicked Blankridge's hind leg out from under him. Blankridge gasped as he fell down, while Nellie cleared her throat.

"If it's alright with you three, we really need to be heading home." Nellie insisted as she tugged on her brother's ear frill. He gasped and groaned in pain as his sister led him around the strange trio and spread her wings.

"Enjoy your time in Glenhaven, I guess." Nellie said. "Come on, Blank."

"Alright, alright…" He grumbled as he spread his own wings. But not before smirking at the strangers. "Enjoy your stay in Glenhaven!"

"I'm sure we will!" Annie said with a wave. "See ya!"

Nellie and Blankridge quickly looked away and continued on toward their home. Once they were a good distance into the air, Nellie breathed a sigh of relief; she hoped she wouldn't see any more of those odd characters any more…

Meanwhile, Tyrrany sighed as she watched the two siblings vanish over the rooftops. She fell back onto her haunches and took a few breaths of air. Her face hurt from wearing such a big smile.

"Okay…" She said quietly. "So now we've met Nellie, and we've learned about a match she has against this… Roxanne."

"Do you think that's the danger your dad talked about?" Flame asked cautiously.

"I don't know… but it's the best idea we have so far." Tyrrany stood up and turned north. "Come on: we've got work to do."

~~…~~

Wraith couldn't believe it when he heard the news. Cyrus, his star pupil, was GROUNDED.

Word spread quickly of how the prince had thrown a glorified temper-tantrum and harassed several of the students. Elenar was absolutely livid; she locked him up in his bedroom and refused to let him out; not even for private tutoring. And that meant that Wraith was down one assistant to help him teach shadow magic to the younger dragons; all in all, a fantastic turn of events.

As the sun began to set, Wraith made his way toward the Dragon Spire's cafeteria. Perhaps he'd feel better after getting a bite to eat. But as he rounded a corner to head into the cafeteria's doorway, he spotted two dragons walking down the hall. It was Albanion and Aegis of all dragons.

"Ah, good evening, Wraith!" Aegis called.

"Hmph…" Wraith came to a stop and raised an eye ridge. "What can I do for you?"

"We were just passing through." Albanion replied. "We're on our way for some time out on the town."

"Really? The two of you, drinking together?" Wraith glanced between the pair. "You never struck me as the type to hang out."

"Actually, this has been a custom of ours for quite a while." Aegis grinned. "Your friend Albanion has some rather interesting stories to tell when he gets a little buzzed."

"Hmph. Sometimes…" Albanion put on a slight smile.

"Really." Wraith blinked. He scratched the stubble on his chin. "Well, I hope you two have a fun time together."

Wraith was just about to enter the cafeteria, but Albanion put a forepaw on his shoulder.

"Why don't you join us?" Albanion asked.

"Hmm?" Wraith turned back around. "Isn't three a crowd?"

"Well, if you don't mind my saying so, you seem a bit… down." Albanion pursed his lips. "Spend some time with us, Wraith. It might do you a bit of good."

"Hmm…" Wraith exhaled through his nostrils. "Well, I can't say I've had much better to do." He turned back around. "So, where exactly were you two headed?"

"The Hurricos Hearth." Aegis declared. "It's quite a fair establishment."

Wraith balked and brought his voice to a whisper. "Isn't that the place that the queen frequents?"

"Who do you think gave her the recommendation?" Albanion snorted. He flapped his wings and made for the corridor. "Come, we've got a bit of flying to do, friends."

"Hold your horses there, Al." Wraith snapped. He reached out to grasp Albanion's tail and then draped a wing over Aegis's back. "Who do you think you're talking to here?"

Before Albanion or Aegis could make any kind of reply, Wraith snapped his talons. One puff of smoke later, the three Deep Shadows were standing in the alleyway adjacent to the side of the bar.

Aegis blinked in surprise as he steadied himself. He then hobbled his way out of the alleyway and looked around. "Well… I never get used to teleportation."

"I just saved you both a half hour's flight." Wraith snickered. "Now come on: let's go get those drinks."

"Indeed." Albanion rolled his eyes.

Two earth dragons served as the bouncers today, though they gave the Deep Shadows no trouble as they ventured inside. The interior of the Hurricos Hearth was rather barren today. Still, the scent of ale was so thick that Wraith had to wrinkle his nostrils to adjust. Sam the cheetah was cleaning a mug out with a fresh rag as the trio made their way to the bar. When he saw Albanion, Sam smiled and put the mug down.

"Greetings, sir." The bartender said. "What'll you have today?"

"I'll just take the usual." Albanion answered. "Give the same thing to my two friends here."

"Certainly, sir!"

Sam set to work gathering a few clean mugs, while Albanion led the way to the back of the bar, where the dragon-sized tables and booths were. Wraith held his breath as looked around. There were hardly any other patrons to be seen today, save for a few gathered cheetahs and moles. There seemed to be one particularly large dragon who sat on the opposite side of the dragon section; he wore a thick cloak as he enjoyed a small cup of tea. How quaint.

Albanion, Wraith, and Aegis sat down at a round table and settled into their cushions. About that time, a tiger waitress walked up and placed three mugs of ale before them.

"Thank you, milady." Aegis smiled.

"Your welcome, sir." The waitress gave a little bow before walking away.

Wraith looked down dubiously at his mug of ale; he rarely touched the stuff. He always figured that Deep Shadows were supposed to watch their intake of alcohol. But, if the leader of the Deep Shadows could have himself a drink, then so could the humble magic tutor.

"Albanion, did you bring the deck of cards?" Aegis asked before he took a sip.

Albanion just snorted and reached into his robes to produce a deck. "Of course."

"You two play cards?" Wraith asked.

"From time to time." Albanion replied. "It's a mild enjoyment after a long day. Care to join in?"

"Sure, why not?" Wraith shrugged.

For a good while, the three Deep Shadows played rounds of poker, drinking from their mugs and chatting the whole time. There wasn't much gambling involved; just with a few spare gem shards or coins that they had on them.

"Times sure change like the seasons, don't they?" Wraith asked as he sorted his hand.

"How do you figure?" Aegis asked.

"A long time ago, when I was just a kid, I lived right here in Warfang." Wraith sighed. "Eventually I left along with other shadow dragon kids to go to that big floating rock, The Hive." He shifted to get comfortable. "Eventually I got a job as a servant for King Urobos."

"Ah, I remember those days." Albanion gave a soft smile. "You had a tendency to teleport wherever you pleased."

"I couldn't help it: I'd finally mastered an aspect of shadow magic." Wraith gave a little chuckle. "It's what got Kelgeist's attention, after all. How else could I have become an apprentice to the Deep Shadows?"

"Ah, yeah. Kelgeist…" Albanion sighed. "She was quite an interesting member of our order." He took a small sip. "May she rest in peace."

"Yeah…" Wraith frowned as he scratched his neck. "We lost a lot of good dragons when The Hive fell." He looked out the window and focused his gaze on the fortress floating above the Dragon Spire. "There were so many pieces: It's a miracle that we had enough to put together The Nexus. I thought we'd be stuck living there for the rest of our lives…"

"And then Cyrus ran away from home." Aegis snorted. "We went looking for him, discovered Prince Rune in his stead, and all sorts of shenanigans happened after that."

"Indeed." Albanion sighed. "At the very least, we're finally back home in Warfang. Here's hoping no more great disasters force us to leave again."

"I hear ya, Al." Wraith sighed.

"Well, I'm confident that the dark dragons are here to stay." Aegis smiled. "Elenar's worked fang and talon to keep relations good between light and dark dragons. Despite the efforts of the extremists on both sides, I have faith that everything's going to be okay."

"If only I had your confidence…" Albanion sighed. He finished his drink and leaned back. "General Saul is out there, plotting revenge against Elenar. And we have reason to believe that he's getting aid from Bergan."

"Bergan?" Aegis balked.

"We can't confirm how deeply involved Bergan is in Saul's schemes." Albanion glowered. "But if his daughter is in Warfang, then the Arrogant Amethyst can't be too far behind. And she was seen by the prince fighting alongside Jonathan, Saul's son. They're all connected, and it's left Elenar quite distressed.

"Bergan…" Aegis sighed. "It's been years since I've seen him."

"You've met Bergan?" Wraith asked curiously.

"Sort-of." Aegis sighed. "I was an employee of his, back before I had the accident that left me without a wing and a foot." He flapped his one good wing and took a quick swig. "He offered his condolences when the accident came but didn't say anything when my family packed up and left via the forest. From there we met King Baneth, and the rest is history."

"Mhm…" Albanion scratched his chin. "So there's nothing that would prevent you from bringing Bergan to justice if you encounter him?"

"I guess not." Aegis scratched his beard. His eyes had a glint, and he looked right at Wraith. "Say, a thought has occurred to me: How deeply engrossed in the culture of the shadow dragons are you?"

"Wha?" Wraith raised an eye ridge. He then snorted. "Check my scales, Aegis. I'm crimson, not grey. I'm not entirely a pure-blood shadow dragon."

"Hmm?" Aegis leaned back. "That's the first I've ever heard of that distinction."

"Well, shadow dragons who lived in Mount Erebus and the Shattered Vale only married other shadow dragons." Wraith said. "It was for cultural reasons; they wanted to keep their scales shadowy. So no, I'm not exactly a devout follower of shadow customs."

"I see…" Aegis frowned.

"Why do you ask?" Wraith perked up. "Were you curious to learn something new?"

"Well, it's just that…" He brought his voice to a whisper. "I've been thinking about this Runileon the Wicked business, as of late."

Wraith and Albanion exchanged dubious glances. Wraith picked up his mug and took a quick swig. "Is that so?"

Aegis sighed. "The extremists want to exterminate any white dragon they see on sight… But how many extremists are there?" He glanced between Albanion and Wraith. "There can't be very many members, can there?"

"I dunno." Wraith snorted. "It could be a pawful, or it could be a thousand. They aren't exactly an organized group, really."

"Indeed…" Albanion glanced over at a wall clock and grimaced. "It's getting late. We should pay the bar tab and be on our way."

"Right…" Wraith nodded as he stood up.

~~…~~

It was late at night, and the Hurricos Hearth was much livelier now. On most nights, when the queen wasn't coming around for a drink, Sam allowed plenty of the vagabonds, adventurers, and other assorted denizens of Warfang to lurk around all night long and have themselves a grand old time. Unfortunately, sometimes the wrong dragons found out that this was the queen's private little getaway.

The cloaked dragon still sat in his corner in the dragon section, while all around him dragons and non-dragons were having a splendid time. He took the pipe from his mouth and left it sitting on a little ashtray.

He focused his ear frills as he listened to the other patrons' conversations. To many, it would be impossible to distinguish who was saying what to whom. But not for him. Not for Bergan.

With a sigh, Bergan wracked the talons of his gloved forepaw on the table. He moved his pipe in front of him and dropped some green ashes into the bowl. He then grasped his cup of tea and carefully took a drink. Bergan preferred moments like these when he could just stop and relax. Maybe even reflect on the days' events. But then again, Bergan was cutting it rather close tonight; he'd best get to moving before the worst started.

Bergan carefully stood up and made his way over to the end of the bar. When Sam saw him approach, he put down his rag and made his way over to him.

"Good evening, Sam." Bergan replied.

The cheetah flinched when he saw Bergan's face, but he didn't question that. Very smart.

"Err, good evening, Master Bergan." The cheetah whispered. "I'm surprised you've stayed all this time: I thought for sure that you'd bail out as soon as those Deep Shadows showed up."

"Oh, I'm not scared of them." Bergan laughed. He then put on a serious face. "I just wanted to thank you for being such a good host to Elenar all this time."

Sam balked at that. "Uh… you're welcome?"

"And I must say, you've done a wonderful job with the Hurricos Hearth." Bergan continued. "And that's why I'm going to warn you while you still have time."

"Eh?" The fur on Sam's face ruffled. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Duck under the bar." Bergan said. "Right now."

Sam shivered. Immediately he ducked down under the side of the bar and peered up at the purple dragon uneasily.

"Good, good…" Bergan nodded. "Now, what I'm about to do might seem strange, but just bear with me…"

Bergan spun around and faced the crowd, who ignored him. He immediately held up his forepaw and slammed it down. With a bit of earth magic, he was able to create a shockwave that shook everything. Not too much; just enough to startle the crowd. While everybody was startled, Bergan took this moment to pull back his hood…

Revealing his snow-white scales and beady red eyes.

"I'm a WHITE DRAGON!" Bergan bellowed. "I'm here to KILL YOU ALL!"

He spread out his forepaws, gnashed his fangs, and surrounded his body with an aura of convexity. Naturally, it didn't take long for panic to ensue. The door was pushed open and the bouncers were knocked out of the way as the dragon patrons fled for their lives. The non-dragons stumbled around in confusion at first but eventually followed suit as they scrambled to get out of harm's way. The only ones who remained in the bar were the two bouncers, who snarled at Bergan furiously. Bergan had to admit; it was oddly satisfying.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Sam exclaimed as he stood back up. Bergan sighed and whirled around to bring his voice to a whisper.

"Stay out of harm's way." Bergan said calmly. "But not before you tell your bouncers there to get going while they still can. And then do the same, old friend."

"What are you talking about?" Sam demanded.

"They'll be here soon." Bergan reached into his robes and produced a small scroll, which he passed into the cheetah's hands. "Consider this a reimbursement, Sam. I'm sorry about your bar."

The cheetah's ears twitched. He looked down at the scroll, then at Bergan's face. He grimaced as he stepped to the side to look at the two bouncers.

"Get out! Get out of here!" Sam shouted. "Something's about to happen!"

The two earth dragons exchanged uneasy glances. Immediately they turned and fled through the front doors and vanished into the night. Bergan gave a sigh as he patted Sam on the shoulder.

"Thank you." Bergan sighed. "It's nice when people listen. But you should really be heading out the back while you still can."

"But can't you tell me at least what's going to happen?" Same demanded.

A rock smashed through the window at the front of the establishment. Then came a few more through the other windows.

"That's going to happen." Bergan sighed. He lightly nudged Sam back down under the bar. "Stay out of view. And don't lose that scroll."

Sam grimaced as he began to crawl his way toward a door that led to the cellar, and the back door beyond. Meanwhile, Bergan just took a few calming breaths as several furious dragons started forcing their way into the bar.

"Is that the one?!" A dragon at the front growled.

"Could be!" Another exclaimed. "It's wearing a cloak, like they said!"

Bergan listened as the dragons began to encroach upon him with caution. He heard talons extending and magic brimming in maws and scales as they prepared for a long and grueling fight. Bergan couldn't help but chuckle.

"What are you laughing about, freak?!" The first dragon snarled. "Turn around and show your face before we put a muzzle on it!"

Bergan's laughter rose in volume. He brought a forepaw to his face and wiped down his muzzle. He then pulled back his hood, turned around, and gave the half-dozen dragons a sardonic grin.

"You've been duped." Bergan said with a smug face. He held out his forepaw, which was now dripping with white makeup.

The dragons balked in surprise upon seeing the purple scales smeared with white on Bergan's face. Most of them stopped charging their magic, while the first dragon, presumably their leader, growled in frustration.

"You… You're Bergan!" The green-scaled dragon snarled.

"Indeed I am." Bergan nodded. "And you lot are some of those extremists who have lurked about Warfang for quite some time."

The green-scaled dragon scowled. "We heard about how you dealt with the Sons of Culmubrae. You saved Prince Rune from death"

"I was just doing what any good dragon would." Bergan smiled.

"What's the point of the white makeup?" An extremist demanded.

"Well, how else was I supposed to draw your attention?" Bergan asked with a roll of his wrist. "Your lot doesn't exactly make itself easy to contact."

"Well, congratulations on putting the lives of decent dragons in danger." The leader scowled. "We got all riled up to stop a rampaging beast for nothing! I hope you're happy!"

"Not exactly happy, no." Bergan wracked his talons on the floor. "After all, I'm now standing in a room full of baby-killers."

The extremists glared at Bergan furiously, especially the lead dragon. Bergan just sighed and began to walk around to make his way toward the door. But then a few of the dragons stepped to the side to block his path.

"Well, that's rather rude." Bergan snorted.

"White dragons are never _babies_." The leader of the extremists declared. "They're monsters from the moment of hatching. Every single one of them is a threat to the well-being of all dragons everywhere."

"Well, then I guess you have something in common with the Sons of Culmubrae." Bergan flashed the leader of the extremists a sardonic grin. "You hate it when light and dark dragons come together in loving unions. How else do you think white dragons are created, hmm?"

"Don't compare us to those freaks!" The poison dragon snapped at Bergan. "We're not against light and dark dragons coming together! We're just trying to save our world from the curse of Runileon!"

"Hmm, and quite a job you've done." Bergan snorted. He backed up and made to walk around a few more of the extremists, only to have his path blocked again. "Hmm, I imagine you want an accounting for _wasting your time_, eh?"

"How can you not see the threat of white dragons, Bergan?" The leader demanded. "You of all dragons should have the power to predict when a white dragon is going to be born. You could help us save the world by preventing them from even being laid."

"Because I don't feel like it." Bergan declared. "After all, why would I want to kill white dragons? My MOTHER was a white dragon, you know."

The leader flinched, as did most of the other extremists. Bergan snorted and made his way back to the leader.

"Hmm, didn't you know that?" Bergan asked. He steadily walked in a circle around the grey dragon. "I was very young when I lost her, though…" He stopped and sighed. "She tried to get me to the safety of the Prime Temple. Sadly she died of mortal injuries right there on the steps, with a tiny little me crying by her side." He stopped and scowled at the green dragon. "She was killed, you see. By the same kind of scum that I'm looking at right now."

The poison drake growled. He reached out to bite at Bergan's neck… only to chomp down on thin air. The dragon gasped and looked around; where had he gone?

"Yoo-hoo!" Bergan called from the doorway. The leader and the other extremists spun around to snarl at him. Bergan just rolled his eyes and pulled his hood back over his head.

"Thank you for your time, my friends." Bergan smiled. "But I've got work to do elsewhere. Places to go, dragons to chat with… and a white-hided daughter to look after."

"What?!" The green dragon growled. He stamped the ground and pointed at Bergan. "Get him!"

Bergan just calmly and casually stepped out and shut the door. A few of the extremists tried to break it open by either magic or physical force. But the door didn't budge; the knob didn't even rattle. The extremists then tried to make their way out of the broken windows… but the glass had been repaired. They slammed in the windows and blasted them with magic, only for the elements to have no effect. The leader ran to the windows and looked around for Bergan, but the drake had vanished into the night.

"Damnit…" The green dragon spun around. "Munroe, go search for the back exist! We need to spread the word that Began conceived a white-hided monster!"

"Got it!" A wind dragon shouted. He then made his way behind the bar and vanished through a door to search for the way out. Meanwhile, the leader stepped back into the center of the bar and scratched his chin. What reason would Bergan have to entrap the leader of the extremists in the middle of some random bar?

Unbeknownst to them all, Bergan had left his pipe back on the table of his booth in the corner. The smoke from the pipe rose up to the ceiling. Said smoke was completely odorless, even to dragons. None of the extremists noticed as the smoke began covering the ceiling from corner to corner.

"Hey, what's that over there?" One of the extremists asked as he pointed a talon at the corner of the bar.

The leader turned to look over at the table. He spotted something crackling and shifting on it. Curious, he stepped closer to investigate.

Bergan had also left a small match seated atop the pipe, which was still lit. The tiny flame was slowly making its way toward the bowl ever since Bergan had left the table. And the bowl contained a small amount of green ashes. Little by little, the flame moved across the pipe on its own, as if guided by an unseen force. But by the time the crimson dragon realized what was happening, the tiny flame dropped into the bowl of ashes.

Green fire exploded from the bowl and rose up along the smoke. The green dragon barely had enough time to gasp before the flames spread across the smoke and up to the ceiling.

"BY THE ANCE-!"

That's all he could say before the ceiling collapsed.

~~…~~

Greetings, friends and loved ones.

The climax of Forsaken Blood is about to start. And boy, are things going to get heated… no pun intended. I hope you're excited for what's to come. Because I certainly am. See you next week!

Tenebra ecce Veritas


	24. Act 2, Chapter 10

Another morning had come in Warfang.

Albanion yawned as he steadily woke up. The first thing he felt was Elza, cuddled up beneath his wing. With a smile, Albanion leaned down and lightly nuzzled the wind dragoness on the forehead; she wasn't about to snooze the day away. Not on THIS day. Elza gave an irritated grumble as her eyes opened up. Albanion flinched just a bit from the way she cast him a deathly glare, but soon he was back to smiling at her.

"You'd better think of a good reason why I shouldn't beat you within an inch of your life." The tired dragoness growled.

Albanion cast the dragoness a sly smirk. "Because then you won't get your present."

Elza balked. She shifted to cast a glance over at the far wall. There it was on the calendar, circled three times by the leader of the Deep Shadows himself. The wind dragoness looked back at him in surprise.

"Th-That was today?" She asked incredulously.

Albanion could barely contain his laughter; oh, she was just too precious. He leaned down and planted a loving nuzzle on her forehead. "Happy Hatchday, my love."

A blush creased Elza's face in just the right way that made her look like the cutest thing in the whole realms. Albanion couldn't help but hug her tightly against his body as he nuzzled the crook of her neck. Elza gave a light gasp as she embraced him.

"You're certainly a lot more loving than you used to be." Elza chuckled.

"I have to make up for lost time." Albanion said as he nuzzled her again. "You don't want me to be as miserable as I was after The Hive fell, do you?"

"Certainly not." Elza mused. She shut her eyes and allowed the poison drake to shower her in a few more kisses. But once she'd had her fill, she lightly nudged him away. "Alright, where's my present?"

"You'll get it soon enough." Albanion laughed. He pulled his wing away from his mate and rose to stand up on the floor of their bedroom.

As Albanion walked across the room, he gazed about at the interior. It was nice and spacious, with all the furniture trappings that an adult dragon needed, he supposed. But what made him happy to be in here were the little imperfections. Bumps on the wall from where he'd hit his head. Little nasty holes burned into the sides from accidental magical spills. And to top it all off, the comically-large post of the Guardians that hid a secret tunnel out whenever he'd been grounded. Albanion swelled with pride; he wasn't sure how this room survived occupation by the Order of Culmubrae. But he thanked the ancestors that it did.

Albanion made his way over to a dresser and pulled open the door. It revealed two sets of dark grey robes; the Deep Shadows' attire. He pulled his robes out of the drawer and quickly twirled them about himself. At once, the magical fabrics broke apart and turned into mist about his body. After a few moments of shivering in discomfort, Albanion looked down to find himself neatly dressed for the day.

"All these years, and I still never get used to that." Albanion snorted.

"Still, it's much more efficient than standing around for an hour trying to get dressed." Elza snorted. She slowly made her way over to put on her own robes. She fell back onto her haunches and shivered as the hood materialized over her head. Once her transformation was done, she stood back up and looked down at her rotund belly.

Albanion followed her gaze and sighed; she was getting so close to the day she laid her eggs. He just couldn't help himself; he stepped over and draped a wing over her back once again to hold her as close as he could. And as he looked over Elza, the sunlight shined through the window in just the right way to make her mane radiant, and her eyes glowing. Albanion shut his eyes and cried; he didn't deserve her.

"Al, what's gotten into you?" Elza asked curiously.

"Oh, you know me…" Albanion pulled back and looked her up and down. "I always get teary-eyed when I think about how I'm going to be a father soon."

Elza gave a little laugh and shook her head. "Well, you'll probably be crying for different reasons when it's time to learn to change diapers."

"Oh, of course I won't." Albanion wiped his eyes and smirked. "You didn't forget about what Elenar's boys were like that then, did you?"

"Forget? Never." Elza laughed. "If anything, I have them to thank for getting me to put off letting you put buns in my oven for so long."

Albanion and Elza laughed together and hugged once more. It was good that they could laugh today after they'd gotten so livid yesterday. It wasn't too long ago when Cyrus was a bright-eyed little youngling, always eager to impress the grown-ups with his magical antics. They were so blindsided when they heard that same boy ranting and raving so viciously from around a corner. Elza was just about to bend Cyrus over against a wall and paint his rump red… but she restrained herself just long enough to let Elenar do it instead.

_What's gotten into that prince lately?_ Elza sighed.

Once he'd finally calmed down, Albanion backed up a bit and smirked at his mate.

"Now, for starters, that present of yours…" Albanion smirked. "Close your eyes first."

Elza just snorted before doing as he asked. Albanion turned around to grasp the bottommost drawer's handle. But as he was halfway through opening it, he spotted Elza's reflection gradually opening her left eye.

"Hey, no peeking." Albanion scolded. "That's an order from your superior Deep Shadow."

Elza gave an overly-dramatic moan. "As you command, my Master."

Albanion scrunched up his face to keep from laughing. He turned back around and fully opened the drawer. There was the gift as plain as day, but Albanion made a show of rummaging through the drawer's other contents. He even went so far as to stick his tongue out and pretend to mutter in frustration. In the mirror, Elza was shifting on her forepaws indignantly; she was never one to handle suspense very well.

Once he'd had his fun of toying around, Albanion finally grasped the Serenity Gem firmly in his talons. He pulled it out, slammed the drawer shut, and turned to present it lovingly before Elza.

"Okay, you can look now."

When Elza opened her eyes, she gasped immediately upon seeing the gem's perfect surface. She delicately put her fingers on the gold chain and held it up into the light.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed. "Where'd you find this?"

"Oh I… bought it a while ago." Albanion said only a slight bit of caution. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Al!" Elza pulled her husband close and planted a kiss on his muzzle. "Thank you!"

Albanion smiled and kissed her back. "Anything for you."

~~…~~

Albanion and Elza made their way casually down the corridors and stairwells of the Dragon Spire. Elza wore the Serenity Gem around her neck and beamed with pride. Along the way, many students stopped to wish the wind dragoness a happy birthday. That would have been fine enough, but then some of the dragon guards on duty found the need to comment positively about her.

"You're looking radiant today, Lady Elza." A wind dragon said with a bow of his head.

"Thank you." Elza smirked. "But not quite as radiant as my husband, eh?"

The guard looked over… and found Albanion scowling his deepest scowl at him. The guard yelped and immediately rose to a militant stance and faced forward with chattering fangs.

"Uh… I d-didn't mean any attempts to woo the Lady Elza, Sir!" The guard exclaimed. "Definitely not chasing after married dragonesses, Sir!"

Albanion blew a bit of smoke from his nostrils. "See that you're not."

The Deep Shadow strode forward down the hall, with Elza following just behind him. Albanion shook his head and snorted.

Albanion and Elza strode into the throne room with heads held high… and then they beheld the dour look on the queen's face as she leaned back in her throne. Wraith and Urobos were in the room with her with similar expressions. Immediately Albanion's smile was gone: something was wrong: Even after being disgusted with Prince Cyrus's recent behavior, the high queen shouldn't have been in such a terrible mood. Albanion rose to his full height and marched forward to come to the aid of his high queen. Elza was much the same in reaction; she even growled a bit in anticipation of dealing with whoever caused Elenar any harm.

"Your Highness!" Albanion exclaimed as he approached the throne. "What's wrong?"

"Wow, good timing, Al." Wraith said incredulously. "I was just about to bring you to Elenar myself."

"Hmm?" Albanion blinked. He looked up at the queen. "You needed me?"

Elenar sighed. She descended from her throne and stepped up to Albanion and Elza.

"First things first…" Elenar stepped up to Elza and bumped her forehead against the wind dragoness's. "Happy Hatchday, Sister."

"Erm… thank you." Elza grimaced. She wanted to accept the hug, Albanion could tell, but Elza lightly pushed Elenar back and frowned at her. "But tell us; what's wrong? What did you need Albanion for?"

"I need you to join Wraith in investigating a crime scene." Elenar said, still dour.

"Crime scene?" Albanion tensed up. "Where? What's happened?"

"Well…" Elenar's lip began to quiver. She took a deep breath and sat back on her haunches. "The Hurricos Hearth has been… burned down."

Albanion's eyes lit up in shock.

"Albanion?" Elza shook his shoulder. "AL, what's wrong?"

"We were just over there last night." Albanion stamped his forepaw. "Everything was fine! And you're telling me that it just… BURNED DOWN?"

"Well, that's what the bar's owner told us." Wraith shrugged his shoulders.

"The owner?" Albanion asked incredulously.

"Sam the bartender." Elenar declared. "He came to us just an hour ago and claimed that he saw several dragons break into his establishment while he was away. And then…" The queen clapped her forepaw and extended it to simulate a little explosion. Albanion grimaced as he tapped his talons on the floor.

"I'll investigate the Hurricos Hearth immediately!" Albanion declared. He turned cautiously toward Elza. "I'm very sorry, love. But the stuff I planned for our day together will have to wait."

"I understand…" Elza sighed. "If I wasn't carrying eggs, I'd do the same thing."

Wraith stepped up and placed a forepaw on Albanion's shoulder. "Alright, without further ado…"

The crimson drake snapped his talons, and he and Albanion vanished in a puff of smoke. Elza frowned as she watched the smoke disappear. She looked over at Elenar, who seemed even more miserable than she.

"I feel like this is my fault somehow." Elenar sighed.

"Oh, don't say that." Elza sat down beside the queen and draped a wing over her back. "Sam has been loyal to you for years." She tapped her talons on the floor. "I'll bet it was those damn Sons of Culmubrae again who wrecked your favorite bar."

"I feel bad for Sam, sure…" The queen sighed. "But that's not what I meant: I didn't anything to happen to distract Albanion from celebrating your hatchday."

"Well, it couldn't be helped." Elza sighed as well. "Albanion is still a Deep Shadow: when he has a job to do, he has a job to do."

"Right…" Elenar stood up a bit taller. "The real kicker is: that's not the only thing that's wrong today." She glanced over at the aged drake to her side. "Tell her what you told me."

"Aye…" Urobos took a deep breath.

"What's happened, Lord Urobos?" Elza frowned.

Urobos took a moment to repeat the events of the horrible visions he'd seen during his mediation. As he described them, Elza's expression became more and more uneasy. She could just barely imagine evil-looking yellow eyes glaring down at her from all sides.

"That's the same face I had when I learned of it." Elenar tilted her head at the way her sister looked sickly. "We've tried to message Dona to try and increase security around Rune…"

"But we've had no luck." Urobos said with a shiver.

"By the ancestors…" Elza bit her lower lip. "Well… is there a possibility that it was just the incense messing with your imagination, my lord?"

"No… No, it seemed too real to be a trick of the mind." Urobos gulped. "Something very bad is going to happen soon, and I don't know how to prevent it."

Elza fell back onto her haunches and shivered a bit; she didn't want to imagine something so wretched coming true. There were some nights when she had trouble getting over the horrible events of the last Night of Eternal Darkness. It was just too much…

Elenar took note of her sister's unease, so she took a deep breath and put on a smile.

"Once all of this is resolved, I'll work double-time to make things up to you." Elenar stood up to her full height. "I already scheduled an elaborate dinner in your honor tonight. Perhaps I can work to make it even better."

"That's… more than enough for me, Sister." Elza said with a brief sigh.

"Hmm…" Urobos tapped his chin. "Maybe I can try not to worry too much, for at least one day. I wouldn't want to ruin your hatchday, Elza." He stood up and fanned his wings. "In any case, I'm going to go about my daily tasks."

"And I have to settle a few disputes amongst some quarreling civilians." Elenar added. "The sooner I get through it all, the sooner I can celebrate your hatchday with you, Elza."

"Well, in the meantime, I'm going to check in on Cyrus." Elza snorted. "Maybe if he's calmed down enough, I'll allow him the privilege of spending time with his favorite aunt for a while… now that I plan to bring an end to his punishment, of course."

"As you wish…" Elenar bowed her head. "Just be safe, Elza."

"I'm in the heart of the Dragon Spire: What could possibly happen to hurt me here?" Elza laughed.

Elza stepped out of the main chamber and made her way down the corridors.

As Elza walked through the Dragon Spire, she watched as the many students made their way up and down its halls. The wind dragoness smiled; it brought back memories of when she was studying with other wind and shadow dragons in the Erebus long ago.

Elza came to a stop, fell back on her haunches, and sighed as she leaned against a stone column. She placed a forepaw on her belly and tapped her talons against it. Even now, she could feel her three little ones shifting about.

"Someday, you little ones will be running up and down these halls." She said quietly. "You're going to be a real hassle for your aunt Elenar, I can tell."

"Ah, Elza…" A familiar voice said nearby. "You'll definitely make for a wonderful mother someday."

Elza flinched. She immediately sprang onto all fours and filled her maw with wind magic. "Show yourself!"

"Temper, temper." The voice said nearby; there was a figure hidden in the shade of the column. "Is that any way to speak to an old friend?"

Elza growled as the purple dragon emerged from the shadows. He came to a stop and put on a seemingly-friendly smile.

"Bergan!" Elza snarled angrily. She turned her head down both sides of the corridor. "Guards! GUARDS!"

"Well, I find that rather rude." Bergan snorted.

"You're in for a world of trouble, you bastard!" Elza snarled at him; she still threatened to strike him with her magic.

"You really shouldn't get so angry; the stress could be a real strain on your un-laid eggs." Bergan scolded. "I think you should just take a deep breath, and spell out your grievances in a calm and sociable-"

Elza swiped at the purple dragon with her talons. But a second later her talons scratched against the side of the column. She howled in pain and pulled back her forepaw; several of the talons were scratched and bent. The wind dragoness held her injured paw against her chest and looked all around; where had the bastard gone?

"Calm down. Seriously." Bergan declared behind her. "I didn't come looking for a fight, old friend."

"We are NOT friends." Elza scowled. She backed up and snarled at him again. "Anyone who hurts Elenar is no friend of mine."

"Hurt Elenar?" Bergan tilted his head. He just scoffed and rolled his eyes. "That's ancient history. I'm here on some different business."

"What are you talking about?" Elza snapped. Her eyes darted left and right; where were those guards she called for?

"I must say; you look very lovely with that Serenity Gem around your neck." Bergan nodded in approval. "Your husband has great taste in jewelry. I should know: I sold it to him."

"What?" Elza balked.

"But that's neither here nor there." Bergan snorted. "What really matters is: what those Serenity Gems can do with the proper training."

"What are you going on about, Bergan?" Elza scowled.

"Well, my dear Elza…" Bergan held his forepaw before himself. "Just see what happens when I do _this_."

As Bergan snapped his talons, there was a spark of dark-tinted lightning inside the surface of the gem. The spark grew louder and louder, alerting Elza that something was wrong. She immediately reached for the gem to rip it off her neck… only for her talons to stop short inches from the gem's surface. Elza held herself in place for a considerable amount of time.

"Hmm…" Bergan scratched his beard. "Did it work?"

He delicately grasped Elza's chin and tilted it forward. Elza had a blank expression. Her eyes were glazed over, and her breath was almost silent.

"Step forward." Bergan commanded. Elza didn't budge. Bergan grimaced; He waved his forepaw around before her eyes to try and get her attention.

"Hmm…" Bergan tapped his talons on the floor. "Step forward, _please_."

The dragoness took one step forward and then stopped. The purple dragon couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah, perhaps it worked too well." Bergan wiped a few tears from his eyes. "My mistake…"

Elza looked back at him with that blank face. Bergan's laughter died down, and he fell back onto his haunches with a snort.

"Hmm, I must admit: I liked you better when you talked back." Bergan shook his head. "Well, this is only temporary. I'll give you back your free will soon…" A grin spread across his grin. He grasped the Serenity Gem and casually tucked it down into the collar of Elza's robes.

"But first, there's something I need you to do for me. _Please_."

~~…~~

When Wraith and Albanion appeared on the street corner, it didn't take long to see the smoke rising from the remains of the Hurricos Hearth. The worst of the flames were extinguished hours ago, but the damage still as clear as day. The civilians living in the surrounding buildings were evacuated by the city guard, while mole firefighters assessed the damage.

"By the ancestors…" Wraith looked around in horror. "What happened out here?"

"That's what we're here to find out." Albanion snorted. "Come on."

"Well, I knew that…" Wraith said defensively. "It's just… Ugh, Nevermind."

Wraith and Albanion quickly dashed down the street to get to the remains of the bar. Already on the scene was Cerulean. The icy drake stood tall as he had several cheetahs carefully extracting the bodies of various dragons from the ruins. The very sight of the charred bodies, coupled with the horrible smell, was more than enough to compel Wraith to heave upon the pavement. Albanion grimaced and stepped away, while Cerulean's ear frills twitched at the noise.

"Oh… hmph." Cerulean sighed. "I should have expected some company."

"Did the queen dispatch you before us?" Albanion asked.

"Not quite." The blue dragon looked about at the carnage. "When I heard that there was a fire, I thought I could arrive on time to save anyone who was critically injured…" He grimaced as he draped a tarp over one of the bodies. "But alas, they were all very much dead by the time I arrived."

"Wonderful…" Wraith said; his face had turned partially green as he looked around. "Oh by the Ancestors, get those bodies to the morgue. I think I'm going to lose my last three lunches at once."

"Wraith, you need to keep your composure." Albanion scolded. "We're in public, and on the job. A Deep Shadow shouldn't show weakness."

"Give me a break, Albanion!" Wraith snapped at the poison drake. "You weren't in the worst of it during those fires in The Hive! You never had to push one of your friends' destroyed bodies off of your BACK to get to safety!"

Albanion flinched, and his eye twitched. He almost growled at Wraith for arguing with him in public… but after another glance at the carnage, it was definitely beginning to look a lot like that fateful night. Albanion just took a breath and stepped back.

"Fine…" Albanion took a deep breath. "But just try to keep some composure. Remember: You're still a Deep Shadow."

Wraith just rolled his eyes. He snapped his talons and channeled a bit of magic to lift one of the bodies into the air, much to the partial relief of a few cheetahs. Meanwhile, Albanion focused on Cerulean as the icy drake continued his own work.

"Cerulean, did any eyewitnesses see anything strange about the bar yesterday?" Albanion demanded.

Cerulean gave a shrug. "Well, from what some have said, there was a panic concerning a white dragon."

"A white dr-?!" Wraith was halfway through shouting before Albanion slammed his forepaw upon his muzzle. The sudden shock nearly dropped the body he was levitating.

"Keep it down." Albanion sneered at the crimson drake. "We don't need a panic to spread about a white dragon. Not after the incident regarding the queen's daughter."

"S-sorry…" Wraith whispered back. When Albanion let go of his face, the crimson drake sighed. "So, what happened to this… dragon?"

"The few witnesses who got a good look said it was a big burly white dragon in thick robes." Cerulean continued. "Everyone fled out of the bar, and a bunch of dark dragons ran in to deal with it…" He looked around and grimaced. "Perhaps a scuffle started, which led to the bar going up in flames."

Wraith's eye twitched; didn't he recall seeing a dragon in thick robes at some point?

"Nobody's sure if they saw the white dragon leave the bar or not." Cerulean said as he looked around. "All I can tell you is that we're still prying bodies out of the ruins. If we find a white dragon, then there you go."

"Then I guess we'd better get to investigating." Albanion nodded.

Albanion and Wraith stepped further into the remains of the bar. Just about everything was burned to a crispy back. Ash was all over the place. There was still some smoke floating about. As the moles shifted wreckage out of the way of the roof, another body was exposed to the air. Wraith put a forepaw over his muzzle and forced himself to look away.

Wraith felt uneasy; as he took in the wreckage of the bar again, he couldn't help but feel like something didn't match up. The damage done to the support beams and pillars, coupled with the patterns of the soot and ash. It all felt… symmetrical. Planned, even. And white dragons weren't stereotyped as being good planners.

"Something's definitely not adding up, Al." Wraith snorted.

"Oh?" Albanion raised an eye ridge.

Wraith whirled around to face the icy dragon. "Cerulean, have the moles spotted any flammable materials lying around?"

"Well, we haven't _found_ any such materials." Cerulean shrugged. "Doesn't mean there aren't any hidden somewhere. They could be here for all I know; I'm a doctor, not a detective."

"Thanks, Cerulean…" Wraith sighed. Holding in a breath, the crimson drake made his way over to the remains of the counter. He put on a glove and ran his talon along it to collect a bit of soot. He ran it through his talons and squinted to inspect for every fine detail.

"Did any of the eye-witnesses say what the color of the flames was?" Wraith asked.

"Some said they were green." Cerulean said.

Wraith flinched. He took the glove off and cautiously turned around. "Well, then we have a bit of a problem."

"I'd say that several dead dragons are more than a bit." Cerulean declared.

"I'm talking about the fire." Wraith declared. "It was definitely wasn't started by a fire dragon. Fire drakes can't make green flames, even with every last drop of their magic." Wraith tapped his talons on the counter. "And if there's anything white dragons are known for, it's spewing convexity out of their faces. And convexity is PURPLE."

He turned around and held a serious face. "It's my hypothesis that this arson was started by someone with access to alchemical demolitions."

"So, this was a pre-planned, artificial fire?" Albanion asked curiously.

"Possibly." Wraith looked around. "We'll need to investigate further."

"Are you suggesting that somebody attempted to frame a white dragon for arson?" Cerulean asked as he scratched his chin.

"No, no…" Wraith looked around. "More like… the supposed white dragon set up the explosion all on their own…" He gave a low growl as he wracked his brain. "But why would a fully grown white dragon bother with alchemy when they can simply spew convexity out of their face…?"

He came to a stop at the end of the counter and looked down. There was some kind of burned residue smeared upon the destroyed wood. It was hard to see amongst the ash and soot, but it was there. Wraith put on another glove and ran his finger through the residue. He held his forepaw up to the light and squinted his eyes.

"Hmm…" Wraith sneered.

"What is it?" Albanion asked.

"I'm not sure…" The crimson drake snorted. "But it smells like the other bit of soot. Looks like our white dragon friend made a rather distinct mess."

"Distinct, eh?" Cerulean raised an eye ridge.

"Yes…" Wraith glanced around at the wreckage, where the bar originally was. "The fire didn't go off right away; there was a delay. Looks like the pre-planning was considerably pre-planned. Almost like… it was left to start burning until a certain time… after the dark dragons ran into-"

Suddenly, two of the nearby cheetahs gasped in surprise. As the three Deep Shadows turned to look in their direction, they saw the cheetahs reaching down for something. A faint moaning filled the air as a burned, scaly foreleg was pulled up from a hole in the ground.

"A survivor?" Cerulean gasped.

Quickly the three Deep Shadows ran over to lend their aid. Wraith used his magic to lift the rest of the burned dragon out of the hole. And when they saw the dragon's face… well, it almost wasn't a face anymore. Wraith nearly lost his lunch at the way most of the scales were turned a deep charcoal-black. And the left eye was completely destroyed. And most of the rest of the dragon's body didn't fare much better, either. Wraith almost wondered how this dragon could have possibly survived until the answer came from his allies.

"He's a poison dragon!" Cerulean declared. He immediately began calling upon a bit of healing magic. "He must have whipped up some herbal-based magic to keep his life going after the explosion!"

"Indeed…" Albanion gave quite a serious growl. "I taught a lot of the poison dragons how to make such salves."

"Eh? You know him?" Cerulean asked curiously.

"Of course I do…" Albanion gnashed his fangs. "His name is Marcus."

"Who?" Wraith asked.

"He used to be part of Grail's division…" Albanion growled again. "Before he deserted the military after Elenar became High Queen."

The burned drake held a scowl as he beheld Albanion and Wraith with his one good eye. He took as deep of a breath as he could and spoke slowly and calmly.

"Bergan did this." He whispered in a raspy voice. That was plenty enough to leave the two dark dragons alarmed, but then the dying drake went further. "He fucked the queen, and spawned a white dragon."

And with that, the dragon collapsed onto the floor. Albanion held a scowl, while Wraith bit his lower lip. They might have left that dragon there on the floor, but Cerulean pushed past them and set to work placing his talons upon the un-burned parts of the drake's body.

"You're not dying on my watch." Cerulean declared as his healing magic spread through the dragon's body. He signaled for the cheetahs to help him pull the drake out of the basement.

"You do realize he's a criminal." Albanion said. "He's one of the extremists: he's helped other dark dragons try to kill several hatchlings."

"Even so, I have an oath to follow." The icy drake snapped as he signaled for a gurney. "Try and convict him as you wish when he's recovered, but don't interfere with my job, Albanion."

"Fair enough…" Albanion sighed. "We have bigger fish to fry anyway."

"Nice choice of words…" Wraith said with a grimace.

"We need to head for the Faeshrine caravan immediately!" Albanion declared. "If Bergan's responsible for the destruction of this bar, then we finally have a reason to detain him and bring him before the queen!"

"I guess you're right about that…" Wraith stepped up to the poison drake. "But it's not going to be easy to catch a dragon like him."

"We're Deep Shadows; we never get _easy_ jobs." Albanion snorted.

"Heh, heh, heh…" Wraith looked over at Cerulean. "We'll catch you later, Blue."

Wraith snapped his talons, and the two of them teleported across Warfang quick as a flash. But the moment they touched down on the grass again… the smell of smoke wracked their nostrils.

"Hey, is that…?" Wraith began to ask. But then he looked around, and his eyes widened in horror.

The entire caravan, as well as some of the surrounding buildings… had been set aflame. Horrible, green flame.

And it wasn't the only place that was burning.

~~…~~

It didn't take long for Wraith to teleport back to the Dragon Spire. Albanion stayed behind to help rally the dragons to tend to the raging fires in the caravan.

Once Wraith told Elenar what was happening, the high queen took off into the sky with several of the Deep Shadows. Elenar looked down in horror at the flames that spread throughout the various districts. Urobos followed just behind; the old king panted as he struggled to keep up with the others.

The streets that surrounded the marketplace had erupted into chaos. Many moles, cheetahs, and avians scrambled to put out the fires as they spread out onto the other buildings.

"It's a state of emergency!" Rose exclaimed.

"Queen Elenar, what should we do?!" Apella asked.

Elenar bit her lower lip. Her mind raced as she struggled to put together what was going on. She'd just barely managed to remember that Wraith mentioned that Bergan was responsible for the destruction of the Hurricos Hearth. Could… could he have been responsible for the destruction spreading throughout Warfang? No… No, that couldn't have been his doing. Bergan never planned like that before… but…

"Elenar!" Urobos shouted, drawing her attention. "We need to rally the dragons!"

"R-Right!" Elenar exclaimed. The queen flew about in the air to face the Deep Shadows directly.

"Get all of the children to safety!" Elenar roared. "Draconic children are to be sent to The Nexus with the white dragons! And all non-draconic children needed to be sent to the lower rungs of the Dragon Spire! Rose, you're going to defend the draconic children with a battalion of soldiers! And Apella, you'll do the same for the non-draconic ones!"

"Yes, My Queen!" The two said in unison.

"The rest of you: Go and do everything in your power to stop those fire!" The high queen beat her wings harder. "Go, NOW!"

One by one, the Deep Shadows howled in agreement. They then took off across the skies in different directions. And as Elenar watched them go, she came to a sudden and worrying realization: Elza wasn't among the group.

"Urobos, have you seen Elza?" Elenar asked him.

"N-Not since this morning." Urobos grumbled. "Do you want me to go find her?"

"Hmm…" Elenar tapped her chin. "She mentioned wanting to see if Cyrus had calmed down enough to spend time with her. I'll go see if Cyrus has seen her. Search the Dragon Spire for her, just in case they're not together."

"Very well…" Urobos took a deep breath. "Be safe today, Elenar."

And with that, Urobos glided down toward the base of the Dragon Spire, while Elenar channeled her shadow magic to teleport…

~~…~~

"I haven't seen her today." Cyrus said with a snort. "In fact, I haven't seen her since she screamed my ear frills off."

Elenar wanted to scold her son for his terrible behavior, but this just wasn't the right time. If he hadn't seen Elza than that meant she never made it to his room. And if she never made it to his room… where did she go? What kept her? Oh, this just wasn't the time for pondering this thought; not when Warfang was on fire.

Without even skipping a beat, Elenar grabbed her son and channeled her shadow magic to teleport. Naturally, the prince protested, but he quickly stopped when he realized he was standing on the courtyard of The Nexus. Cyrus took some fresh breaths as he twirled about… only to stop and gasp in horror upon seeing the smoke rising from the city streets.

Meanwhile, Elenar was preoccupied with looking around at the courtyard itself. Plenty of soldiers were standing at attention, just as they should have been. And already Elenar could see a whole host of younglings taking to the skies; they were guided by even more soldiers. Elenar and Cyrus stood to watch as the younglings were quickly rushed through the doors of the fortress to find refuge in the safety of the lower chamber. And across the chapel, Rose stood tall before the altar. She nodded toward the queen, and then returned her attention to the children to direct them toward the lower chamber. Everything was under control.

_Just breathe, Elenar…_ She told herself. _They'll be fine._

"Mom, what's going on?" The prince demanded. He looked out uneasily at the city's burning skyline. "Who started these fires?"

"We don't know, Cyrus." Elenar answered. "But we're doing our best to put them out." She nudged him off toward the doorway. "Now come on; we need to get you with the other children."

Elenar started walking with Cyrus… only for the prince to come to a stop.

"Hold on…" He glowered. "Am I just being stashed away with the rest of these kids? Am I just not allowed to do anything to help?"

_Oh by the ancestors, you have to be kidding me_… Elenar took a deep breath to keep her composure. "Cyrus, this is neither the time nor the place. You're still in trouble for that tantrum you through the other-"

"Tantrum?!" Cyrus shouted defensively.

Elenar sucked in another breath before trying to nudge him forward. "Now is seriously not the time, Cyrus. Get moving."

The queen managed to get the prince through the doors, though he quickly came to a stop and stamped his forepaw in frustration, much to the queen's own growing anger.

"I'm tired of being brushed to the side, Mom!" Cyrus shouted. A few of the other younglings gasped at his outburst. "You could at least have me go help the Deep Shadows put out those fires! I'm a black dragon! What do you think I've been mastering the elements for if I can't use them to help out?!"

"Cyrus…" Elenar said bitterly.

"And so what if these situations are dangerous?!" Cyrus snapped. "What's the point of all my physical and magic training if I'm not supposed to get involved with danger?!" He grabbed his convexity crystal and held it up. "I was more than capable of fending off that group of thugs!"

"One of them was your SISTER!" Elenar screamed back at him.

"Yeah, who ATTACKED ME!" Cyrus screamed even louder.

The queen flinched as more of the younglings around them gasped at the sight. Even Rose stopped to look in their direction. Elenar took a deep, cautious breath before scowling at her son.

"Cyrus… just get to the lower chamber already." The queen pushed the doors open with her tail. "We're wasting too much time with your petty grievances."

"Petty?!" Cyrus snarled. "I keep getting treated like I'm an afterthought! Nobody ever wants me around!"

A growl rose in Elenar's throat, making Cyrus stop and flinch. The queen stomped forward and forcibly grabbed Cyrus by one of his horns.

"Hey!" He screamed. He tried to sink into his shadow to get away, but Elenar used her own shadowy magic to pull him right back out. "Let me go!"

"STOP WASTING TIME!" Elenar screamed as loud as she could as she dragged the prince forward. "WARFANG IS BURNING! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

"I JUST WANT TO HELP!" Cyrus screamed as loud as he could.

Elenar was about to scream again… when an idea popped into her head. She took a deep breath and looked Cyrus right in the eyes.

"You want to help? You REALLY want to help?" She asked accusingly. She fanned her wing out toward a group of younglings as they passed by. "Then help THEM."

"Wh-What?" Cyrus blinked.

"Go down to the lower chamber and stand guard." Elenar continued.

"But you just said-"

"Cyrus, you are a black dragon, like you're so keen to remind me." The queen snapped. "And one of the tasks of a black dragon is to defend the people of Warfang; especially their subjects. Does that ring a bell?"

"Err… I guess so…" Cyrus grimaced.

"Look around you, Cyrus." Elenar exclaimed. "Look at all of these children. They are your fellow students and your future subjects! They may not realize it now, but they look up to you! Especially the white dragonlings!"

"Uh…" Cyrus stammered.

"If you want their respect and admiration, then EARN it!" Elenar exclaimed. "If anyone breaks into the fortress, and if they somehow managed to push past all of the guards and even the Deep Shadows, then all that will remain is YOU! YOU are the very last line of defense!" The queen stamped her forepaw. "Now stop complaining, get your arse down there, and start working on redeeming yourself for your terrible behavior! PROTECT THE CHILDREN, CYRUS!"

The queen pointed toward the doorway that led to the stairwell, while Cyrus was stunned into silence. He tried to find something to say but just kept his jaws shut and turned to march forward. The other students stepped out of the way of the prince; perhaps word had spread around of how Cyrus had smacked students around during his meltdown. Rose cast a glare at the prince as he vanished out of view, and then looked worriedly in the queen's direction.

"Will you be joining him down below, Your Grace?" She asked.

"I can't…" Elenar shook her head. "I have to go."

Elenar didn't care if she bruised Cyrus's ego or built it up. Nor could the queen stay to be a part of that last line of defense, no matter how badly she wanted to. Elenar was still the high queen: She had more pressing matters to attend to. So it was with a heavy heart that she marched her way back out of the chapel and out into the courtyard. The guards sealed the doors and saluted the high queen, as she stood tall to channel her magic.

_Please… be safe, Cyrus._

~~…~~

Cyrus struggled to concentrate in the overly-crowded chamber. Nearly a hundred or so younglings were crammed into the room. Dark dragon younglings of natural and artificial creation huddled together worriedly. The light dragon students struggled to keep calm. And the white-hided dragonlings were gathered together in the very center, shivering and crying.

And here Cyrus stood, at the very front beside the doorways. He stood in his battle-stance with his wings fanned out and deep breaths in his throat.

There were faint rumbling noises coming from the other side of those doors; sounds of a struggle. There was even a crash that was loud enough to make many of the surrounding students cry out in fear. Something was definitely coming for them; Cyrus could feel it in his scales. A fight was coming, and he was the last line of defense.

"Stay calm… all of you." Argos said across the way.

"Don't be scared, little ones." Icarox said as she sat on the floor beside the dragonlings. "Everything will be alright. Cynder will protect you."

Cyrus just sighed and rolled his eyes at that; he hadn't seen too many examples of Cynder saving the dragonlings during the last few weeks here in Warfang. A shiver ran down his spine when he heard another crashing sound ring through his ear frills.

_Stay focused, Cyrus…_ He told himself. _You can do this. You can prove once and for all that you're just as much of a black dragon as Rune is._

Cyrus didn't want to admit it… but maybe his mother had the right idea. Maybe all of the students here would have to stop and stare in awe, should whoever's attacking Warfang came bursting in. It could have been anyone: The extremists, the Sons of Culmubrae… maybe even more of Prince Johnny's goons. Whoever it was, Cyrus would smack them around but good! Everyone would finally see how powerful Cyrus really was! This would be HIS MOMENT!

But as Cyrus was psyching himself up, he heard several sets of footfalls coming from behind and to the side. Cyrus turned around to see three of the older students approaching: Tina, Chalice, and Lantel. The former might have made Cyrus smile if the latter two didn't get his blood boiling. As the trio approached, Cyrus whirled around and fanned out his wings.

"What do you guys want?" Cyrus demanded. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Well geez…" Tina grimaced. "Is it wrong to check in on you after not talking to you in so long?"

Cyrus frowned a bit; he didn't want to snap at Tina. If anything, he would have been more than happy to talk to her. But he just couldn't be in a good mood; not with those two OTHER pains in the arse standing right there.

Chalice had a slightly-worried expression, while Lantel appeared frustrated. He shot Chalice a glare and a shake of his head, as if what Cyrus said was confirming something. But Chalice simply stamped their foot and groaned before stepping a bit closer.

"Cyrus, we're going to help you defend the other students." Chalice said matter-of-factly. They moved to stand on Cyrus's side, but the black-hided prince snapped at them. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"I don't need help." Cyrus snapped. "And even if I did, I wouldn't want it from a back-stabber, OR a pompous windbag!"

"Backstabber?" Chalice repeated incredulously.

Lantel's eyes narrowed. "Windbag?"

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about." Cyrus pointed an accusing talon at Lantel's snout. The black-hided prince then moved his talon to prod Chalice in the face. "And YOU know exactly what you did!"

"What are you going on about?" Tina demanded. "What did Chal do?"

"What indeed?" Lantel snorted. "Does it have anything to do with you calling my sister a slut?"

Cyrus gnashed his fangs. "_Maybe_."

Cyrus and Lantel growled at each other, much to Tina and Chalice's indignation. The dark-yellow dragoness stepped forward and spread her wings to block the two off.

"Save your feud for later!" Tina declared. "Whatever you're going on about, this isn't the time!"

"She's right." Chalice stood at her side. "If anyone breaks in, we have to do what we can to save the younger kids!"

A loud CRASH sounded throughout the chamber as the doors were partially broken open. Many of the younger students gasped in fright, while a jolt ran along Cyrus's scales. He'd gotten so heated that he'd almost forgotten to stand at his post! Immediately he whirled around and spread out his limbs in a fighting stance, as he let his magic dance wildly across his scales.

_No more time to argue…_ Cyrus snorted as he psyched himself up. _I've gotta focus on MY MOMENT._

With one more thundering crash, the air was suddenly quiet. The doorknob rattled, making Cyrus flinch. He called upon a bit of his magic as he waited to see what would come stepping through that doorway. The door was pulled outward, and two figures stood in the darkness of the corridor beyond. Cyrus prepared to launch an attack…

When something glinted out in the hall before flying through the air. The next thing Cyrus knew, he'd been struck in the forehead by something sharp.

"Cyrus!" Tina cried in surprise.

Cyrus grunted as he stumbled backward. He reached up to his forehead to grasp at what had struck him; some kind of thin needle. Cyrus immediately pulled the needle out and tossed it onto the floor with a scoff.

"What, is that it? A needle?" Cyrus snorted. "My healing magic is already tending to the… light…" his head suddenly felt heavier, and his vision became blurry. "…wound?"

With every step Cyrus took, the dizzier he felt. He stumbled this way and that as he struggled to keep his balance. But before long, the prince finally lost control as he stumbled over to the side and collapsed onto his side upon the floor. He swung his legs; he was losing feeling in his limbs, and his hearing was becoming distorted.

_Wh… What's happening?_ Cyrus thought. He looked up; the blurry visages of Tina and Chalice scrambled to get to his sides. He couldn't hear what they were saying; everything was becoming so… so scrambled and weird.

_I… I can't get up…_ Cyrus thought. _So… So tired…_

And after that, everything went black…

~~…~~

"Cyrus!" Tina cried out. She struggled to pull the prince out of the direct view of the doorway, while Chalice provided some shielding with their wings. Lantel, meanwhile, stood off to the side of the doors and growled in anger. He watched as many of the younglings scrambled to stand to either the left or right of the insurgents' field of view.

"Quit wasting time worrying about the prat and get ready to fight!" Lantel yelled. He turned down toward the two elderly dragons as they stood amongst the shivering children. "And you know, some help from YOU TWO would be very much appreciated!"

"We're doing our best!" Argos exclaimed. He struggled to get past the little dragonlings as he made his way toward the side of the chamber.

"Would you have us leave the little ones without emotional support?" Icarox demanded as she shielded a few of the hatchlings with her body.

Lantel just scoffed as he stood at the ready; fire and rage were burning in his maw. The arrogant black drake might have gotten himself taken out like a fool early on, but Lantel wouldn't give these insurgents another shot. The moment one of them stepped through, he'd blast them with a raging inferno. He'd show all of these dark dragons what a REAL prince was like. HE'D save them from the insurgents…

…But it sure was taking a while for the insurgents to continue their attack. What was taking them so long? Lantel couldn't make the first move; he'd only give himself away. But they weren't even trying to shoot any more of those dart-things on through…

Something was coming out of the doorway; a sound of some kind. It started off very low… but gradually got louder. It was… singing? Who could be singing at a time like this?

"My… My head feels kinda funny." Tina said across the way. She gave a low yawn and stuck her wing-thumb behind her ear frill. "What's that music?"

"Music? What…?" Chalice began to say, only to give their own yawn. "Music…?"

Even Lantel was starting to feel strange; his limbs ached, and his head felt heavy. But he shook his head and growled; no, he wasn't about to go out so easily. He stood his ground and growled as he heard someone get close to the doors. And as they were pulled fully open, the singing reached its peak volume… and the Deep Shadow named Elza stepped through.

"Elza?" Icarox asked across the way.

"What are you doing here?" Argos asked.

But Elza didn't answer them; she just focused on singing her song. Argos flinched as he looked toward the Deep Shadow. He moved to approach her… only to groan and collapse onto the floor. The children around him yelped in fright… only to gradually pass out as well.

"Argos, no… no…" Icarox gave a hearty yawn before slumping over just like her brother. And the hatchlings beside her went to sleep as well. Over time, almost all of the children in the room had passed out, all while Elza sang her endless song.

"Lady Elza… what's wrong with you…" Tina asked between yawns. She stepped forward toward the Deep Shadow, only to collapse. Chalice tried to stay standing, but soon they were collapsed on the floor too

Prince Lantel looked around at the chamber; everyone else was asleep. Even Sandra was passed out, still surrounded by her friends. His limbs ached, and his vision was blurring; he couldn't stay standing for long.

But just before he collapsed onto the floor, he saw Elza turning to face him… and she had a cold, empty stare. Some kind of jewel glistened on a necklace she wore… but that was all he could see before he fell over. Soon, his eyes shut tight, and the singing began to fade. But there a few final things he heard before he truly passed out. First, was a rather pompous voice.

"Good work, Elza." The stranger chuckled. "Now, it's time to get these kids somewhere safer."

After that came the sounds of multiple footfalls. A crowd of blurry visages made their way into the main chamber… and all of them had blank, white faces. Lantel couldn't make sense of them, before finally passing out on the floor with all the others…

~~…~~

An hour had gone by. Elenar and the Deep Shadows ventured across all corners of Warfang. It was tiring work, but Elenar couldn't sit idly by while there was still chaos erupting throughout her city.

Unfortunately, she was still a mortal dragon and had to come to a stop eventually. So, with Wraith's assistance, she managed to arrive at the gardens before the Dragon Spire, along with all of the Deep Shadows and Urobos. They came to a stop on the grass, while some of the citizens nearby continued to keep the fires under control.

"Okay…" Elenar panted as she fell back onto her haunches. "Someone give me a report. Does anyone know who was starting all of these fires?"

It didn't take long for a series of dragons to step forward to try and describe the situation… however, before the queen could learn much information, she was caught off-guard by the sudden appearance of three clouds of darkness on the street across from her. With a yelp, Elenar stepped over to investigate; she knew shadow-based magic when she saw it. She came to a stop before the three dragons that appeared on the ground… and gasped.

The Elders Argos and Icarox, as well as the Deep Shadow Rose, were passed out on the ground.

"What?!" Elenar exclaimed. She stepped up and shook Rose in an attempt to stir her awake, but it was all for naught. And that was only the beginning of her worries; for all around her, several more pools of darkness were forming at random all across the street. They were all dragon soldiers; the very same soldiers who were assigned to guard the children on The Nexus!

Elenar's blood turned pale. What was happening? Why were all of her soldiers suddenly appearing on the ground?! And why were they all unconscious?!

"Your Majesty!" Apella screamed from across the way. Elenar whirled around to see what the matter was and saw the red dragoness pointing into the sky. Several more dragons pointed upward as well, all while screaming in horror.

Elenar's blood turned cold as she cast her eyes skyward… no, no, it couldn't be!

"What…?" Urobos's jaw fell open.

A great, black sphere of dark energy had erupted into existence around the entirety of The Nexus. The shadows swirled and shimmered, casting an ominous presence over the city. And before long, many dragons and non-dragons gazed up in horror at the dark sphere; shouts and cries of terror rang out among the streets.

"No…" Grail said quietly. The General took a step forward, then another one. His wings twitched as his forepaws tore the ground. "Chalice…"

"Who did this…?" Albanion clawed the ground. "WHO DID THIS?!"

All around Elenar, dragons cried out in agony. Their children were gone. The Nexus, once a seat of power for their beloved King Baneth… was gone. Smoke still struck the sky as fires raged.

And there Elenar was, powerless to prevent it.

~~…~~

Greetings, friends, and loved ones.

This is certainly a horrifying turn of events, isn't it? A certain purple dragon has infiltrated The Nexus and has teleported it away somehow. But where has it gone? What could that rascally amethyst be up to? Nothing good, I'd wager!

_Tenebra ecce Veritas_


	25. Act 2, Chapter 11

It was a disaster.

For hours, the Deep Shadows helped the many dragons and non-dragons put out the magical fires that spread across the southern section of Warfang. They also struggled to keep panic from spreading. Many of the draconic citizens had children that were sent to The Nexus… and just like that, they were snatched from out of Elenar's protective grasp.

And among them was Cyrus. Couldn't believe what had happened; just like that, her son was whisked away to ancestors-know-where. And just after she'd had a fierce argument with him! They'd gotten so heated at each other, and now he was gone! How could Elenar have let things go so wrong? She had to find him, and tell him she was sorry! She didn't want to lose her child: Not again!

No… No, she couldn't give in to the panic. She was the High Queen; everyone looked to her for guidance and strength. So, with a deep breath and a heavy heart, she pushed her emotions away and stood tall to take on her regal stance.

_Focus, Elenar. Focus._

Once the flames were mostly doused, Elenar gave the order for the people to repair the damage. Salvageable materials were gathered and cataloged as well.

And during all of this, Elenar struggled to keep everyone calm.

~~…~~

Elenar and the others were back in the gardens when Albanion got back from his search of the Dragon Spire. He gave a fierce roar as he came to a harsh landing on the ground between the other Deep Shadows.

"I searched every inch of the Dragon Spire that I could!" Albanion cried out. "She's gone! GONE!"

Elenar ran to Albanion's side and draped her wing about him to pull him close. Albanion shook and snarled for a moment… but then looked into the high queen's eyes. She'd never seen him so distraught in all the years she'd known him.

"Albanion, look at me." She said as she struggled to remain calm. The poison drake locked eyes with her as he struggled to keep from shaking.

"We'll find her." Elenar declared. "We'll find Elza, and she'll be safe and sound. I promise you."

Albanion wasn't the only dragon driven to near madness. All throughout the streets, Elenar could see that many dragons had been driven into a frenzy. With the loss of the children, they began attacking their own property and crying out in agony.

"This is inexcusable…" Urobos said as he gazed out at the smoke-clouds that still loomed over the city. "What kind of dragons would wish this upon so many people?"

Elenar took a breath and descended the staircase. Almost immediately Apella and Grail moved to walk on either side of her. The queen could see in their eyes that both of them were struggling not to join in the grieving. Elenar quietly sighed in pity. They had every right to worry: Apella had lost her niece and nephew, and Grail had lost his grandchild. And yet here they were; soldiering on and holding grim faces.

Elenar was distracted when she heard someone stomping their way down the street. She looked over to see a fire dragoness civilian racing toward her with tears upon her face.

"How could you let this happen to Warfang?!" The dragoness cried as she slammed the ground at Elenar's paws. "Where are our children?!"

"I…" Elenar began.

"You were supposed to PROTECT the children!" The dragoness continued. "Not gather them all in one place so they could be abducted in one fell swoop!"

Elenar flinched; Apella and Grail were quick to spread their wings and stand at the ready beside the queen.

"That's no way to speak to a monarch." Apella snapped. "Screaming at her won't fix anything."

Elenar lightly patted Apella's side to get her back up. The queen then took a calm breath as she stepped toward the grieving dragoness to look at her in pity. Elenar their rose her head up high and pushed all of her pain and anguish to the side.

_You are the high queen,_ Elenar. She told herself. _Even if your people hate you, you must be their rock._

"I wish that I could tell you where the children are… but I cannot." She said coldly. "But I can assure you, and the rest of the dragons of Warfang, that I will do everything in my power to see the children returned safely to Warfang. You can be sure of that."

The grieving dragoness didn't seem all too convinced. However, soon she was joined by her mate; a wind dragon, who lightly rubbed her back. The wind dragon put on a brave face as he bowed his head to Elenar.

"Th-Thank you, Queen Elenar." He said quietly.

As Elenar watched the drake take his mate away, she took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. How could she ensure the return of the children when she was so unsure of everything? Her people were suffering. The Sons of Culmubrae and the Extremists had killed some of her best soldiers. The Nexus had vanished in a puff of darkness; darkness too great for even a group of dark dragons to conjure up. One of her sons was missing, and the other son suffered from a curse. Her daughter… Her daughter was somewhere out there, possibly spreading more worries about white dragons in the countryside. And throughout all of this chaos, Bergan was lurking somewhere.

There had been no signs of Bergan ever since he helped Rune evade the Sons of Culmubrae. And even during the chaos, Elenar hadn't seen any signs of him. What was he up to? Why didn't he do anything to stop the spread of chaos in the city?

_What do you want, Bergan?_ Elenar frowned.

~~…~~

Elenar called for a meeting with the Deep Shadows in the throne room. Urobos sat on her right, and all the remaining Deep Shadows were gathered around her in their temporary thrones. Grail, Albanion, Apella, Aegis, Lilith, Wraith, and Cerulean all had uneasy faces as they looked upon the queen.

"The situation in Warfang is growing worse." Elenar declared. "First things first: What's the word on Deep Shadow Rose and the two elders?"

"Rose, Argos, and Icarox are in the medical wing." Cerulean said. "They're alive, but stuck in some sort of magically-induced sleep. We can help them wake up in time, but I think its best that we let them get their rest."

"Very well…" Elenar looked over at Urobos, who sighed in relief. There was no telling what the old drake might have done if his two oldest-surviving friends had been critically injured. Elenar faced the Deep Shadows again, took a deep breath, and took her regal posture.

"Do we have any suspects in mind for the fires and the abduction?" Elenar asked the room. The Deep Shadows all exchanged glances; it was clear on most of their minds that one particular name was about to come up.

"Bergan." Albanion declared with gnashed fangs. "Who else could it have been, but Bergan?"

Elenar flinched; she didn't want to think that the once-noble purple dragon from her youth could have a motive to abduct an entire city's draconic child population. But her mind raced to find some kind of answer to prove otherwise. Especially after he aided their own daughter to attack her son…

"He certainly picked a curious series of places to set fire to, though." Apella declared. "We've had quite a number of arrests all day."

"What?" Elenar asked curiously.

Apella stepped forward and pulled a map of Warfang out of her robes. She placed it down on the floor for all the Deep Shadows to see and proceeded to make a series of marks with a quill pen.

"This shows a diagram of each and every place that was set fire to." Apella said. "And when we came to put out the fires, each and every time… we found weapons and tools belonging to the Sons of Culmubrae."

"What?" Lilith exclaimed.

"Oh yes." Apella nodded. "A lot of them tried to hide or salvage their weapons by the time we arrived to help with the fires. Once they were given up, they tried to resist. So, most of them were carted off to the dungeons."

"And that wasn't all." Grail said with a snort. He picked up the quill and began marking several other places on the map. "Other buildings belonged to the Extremists."

"They did?" Elenar asked in amazement.

"Indeed." The burly drake gave a growl. "They had scrolls stored away in secret compartments, that were blown into exposure thanks to the fire damage. And a lot of them detailed various unsavory plans."

"Plans for what?" Aegis queried.

"You don't want to know the details…" Grail growled. "Just be thankful that we've stopped them from doing unspeakable things."

"Hmm…" Elenar tapped her chin. "Were there any casualties?"

"None among civilians, thank the ancestors." Cerulean sighed. "But a lot of the extremists and the sons of Culmubrae were brought to me in critical condition, among them being Marcus, evidently the leader of the Extremists."

Elenar's eyes widened. She took a few deep breaths and wracked her brain. So all of the fires took place in buildings belonging to both dangerous groups roaming in Warfang simultaneously. That kind of extensive pre-planning would take weeks, if not months… unless someone had the pre-emptive know-how of where they all were. Someone like Bergan…

"But what about the marketplace?" Elenar asked. "I was informed before that the caravan from Faeshrine was set ablaze, too."

"Funny you should mention that, Your Grace…" Wraith said as he stepped forward. "When I finally got back around to investigating, we found that none of the merchants from Faeshrine were present when the fires started. And all of the wagons and carriages were cleared of their supplies; it was a series of burning, empty husks."

_Of course. Definitely something Bergan would do…_ Elenar gave a deep sigh. "There's no other dragon who could be responsible: Bergan did this. He did ALL of this…" She looked up toward the sky. "Which means he's the only one with the ingenuity to abduct an entire fortress."

"So that's that, then." Grail snorted. "We need to hunt for Bergan."

"But how?" Cerulean asked. "He could be ANYWHERE with those kids."

As the Deep Shadows began to discuss what to do about the situation, Elenar glanced over at Urobos again. The aged drake's eyes darted this way and that, and he seemed a bit choked up. Something was on his mind; likely that vision he'd talked about before. The high queen reached over and shook his shoulder to get his attention.

"Speak, Urobos." She said softly. "Tell them what you saw that day."

"Alright…" Urobos stood up tall and cleared his throat to draw the Deep Shadows' attention.

"Here's the situation as I see it." Urobos said with a sigh. "We need to find Bergan and The Nexus. Once we do, we'll have to either find the means to detain him… or negotiate for the release of the children of Warfang."

"Negotiate?" Grail asked incredulously. "You want to_ negotiate_ with a kidnapper?!"

"Bergan isn't one to be taken lightly." Elenar said. "If he thinks you're a threat, he'll be gone in seconds; he always had a talent for time-related magic. But he's open to lengthy discussions; if we start off by asking him what he wanted with The Nexus, it's a good start."

"But… what if he's grown into a killer?" Albanion asked.

"Most of the dragons here have encountered Bergan in some way, shape, or form." Elenar said. She glanced at Aegis and Lilith. "The two of you used to work for him in Faeshrine, yes?"

"Yes, but that was ages ago." Aegis rumbled. "And I wasn't exactly one of his high-tier employees at the time."

"Hmm…" Elenar looked between Cerulean and Apella next. "The two of you used to be Guardians. Was there ever a point in time when you met Bergan during your meetings with the Pappas over the years?"

The red and blue dragons exchanged uneasy glances.

"Those meetings were far too fleeting for Bergan to leave much of an impression, Your Grace." Cerulean shrugged. "Sorry we're not of much help."

"Well, we won't know until we find him." Urobos sighed. "And the sooner we find him, the better; we're running out of time."

"Out of time?" Lilith repeated uneasily.

"Everyone It is my belief that a time of great disaster is fast approaching… one to rival the time of Malefor's war against the realms." Urobos took a heavy breath. "The fires in Warfang, and the abduction of The Nexus, were all just a part of the horrific vision I got. And if it turns out to be a prelude of what's to come… then I believe that we need to enlist the help of some old friends."

"What?" Aegis asked incredulously. "Do you mean the Guardians?"

"No… well, I suppose yes." Urobos nodded. "But we'll need some OTHER help to turn the tide in our favor." He rose up onto all fours. "I need to venture north, to the remains of Mount Erebus."

The Deep Shadows all exchanged uneasy glances; they murmured uneasily as they wondered what Urobos was planning. Elenar, however, had a good idea who he wanted to enlist; she rose up onto her feet and stood beside him.

"It's going to be a rather harrowing trip, Urobos." She said softly. "It might take you days to get there, even if you were in your prime."

"I know, but we have to hurry nonetheless." The elderly drake insisted. "Every second wasted here is a second where danger could be lurking on the horizon."

"Well, if you're so concerned about saving time… then why not teleport?"

Elenar and Urobos looked across at Wraith, who now stood tall. He carefully made his way around the map of Warfang to stop before the high queen.

"If all three of us work together, we can channel our shadow magic to make our way to the remains of Mount Erebus in no time." Wraith said. "Well, actually, maybe a bit of time. But it'll definitely save days on our travel time."

"That's an excellent point." Urobos declared. "Let's do exactly that."

"This meeting is over." Elenar declared. "Wraith, prepare what you need for the journey. The rest of you should go about your assigned duties to keep any more chaos from erupting in Warfang. "Go."

"As you command, Your Grace." The Deep Shadows said in unison.

One by one, they rose from their cushions and made to head out of the throne room. One of the last ones to go was Albanion, who struggled to keep his composure. Elenar could see the pain in his eyes; he wanted more than anything to go looking for Elza. And she wanted to go along with him… but there was work to be done. And once he was gone, Elenar gave a worried sigh and turned toward Urobos.

"Do you really think they'll aid us again?" She asked with a flap of her wings.

"Why would they refuse?" Urobos frowned back.

"Last time… they got involved to prevent Malefor from spreading destruction across the realms." She said. "All we have to go on is one vision, Urobos. They may not see it as important enough to step in."

"The only way we'll know for sure is if we ask them for help." Urobos declared. "There's more than one great evil lurking in the Underworld."

"I… I guess you're right." Elenar sighed.

"So, we mustn't waste time." Urobos declared. "We need the aid of legendary heroes to combat the coming disaster. We need Spyro and Cynder."

~~…~~

Elenar had packed what little belongings she needed into a golden satchel. She took a cautious breath as she joined the Deep Shadows in the throne room once again. They were all gathered around as Urobos began channeling his magic to prepare for the journey.

Wraith and Cerulean had their tails coiled about each other as they looked into each other's eyes.

"You take care up north, you hear me, Smokey?" Cerulean declared. "No freezing to death because you forgot to keep warm."

"It's not my first snow day, Blue." Wraith poked the icy drake on the snout. "I think I know what I'm doing."

"Heh… Here's hoping."

Wraith planted a quick kiss on Cerulean's muzzle, and then made his way over to Urobos. Elenar stood between the two of them, and they all formed a triangular formation in the center of the chamber.

"The three of us have all been to the remains of Mount Erebus; it shouldn't be hard to visualize the base of the mountainside." Elenar said. She held out a forepaw to grasp Urobos's. "If we pool our magical capabilities, we should have no problem teleporting the great distance."

"Indeed…" Urobos carefully took Wraith's forepaw. "But to ensure we don't end up embedded partially in the rock, let's take the time to chant."

"Yeah…" Wraith held the two other dragons' paws tightly. "That works."

One by one, the three dragons knelt their heads down and chanted under their breaths. At first they had three disjointed and unconnected rhythms… but over time, they synced their voices together. Shadowy auras began to surround their bodies and spread out to unite with one another. Soon, all three of them were engulfed in dark magic. Albanion, Grail, and all the other Deep Shadows gave careful salutes to the three of them.

"May the Ancestors look after you." They said in unison.

Wraith, Urobos, and Elenar sank down into the pool of shadows. And just like that, they were gone.

~~…~~

Cyrus woke up quite suddenly. He was lying on his side on something fluffy and soft. His head felt fuzzy, but otherwise, he didn't have any aches and pains other than minor aches in his wing membranes. Even his forehead felt better. The chamber the prince was stuck in was small, but also brightly lit. And the barred door of the cell was wide open.

"What…?" Cyrus blinked and rubbed his head. "What happened?"

The prince wracked his brain to try and remember what had happened.

There was some kind of disaster in Warfang. Fires broke out all over the place, so Queen Elenar ordered all the draconic children to take shelter in The Nexus. Then she dragged Cyrus here to get him to look after the other kinds… He gnashed his fangs upon remembering things.

_We were waiting in the lower chamber. Someone opened the door and shot me with a needle… everything after that became a blur._

"Damn it…" Cyrus scowled. "I need to find out where I am."

He stepped through the door of his cell and looked down both hallways. To his shock and awe, every other cell down the hallway had its doors wide open. Everything was brightly lit, and there were plenty of snores filling the air. Out of curiosity, Cyrus peered into the cell across from his own. It was a lightning dragon, asleep like nothing was wrong. In the cell across from the lightning drake was a dragoness with dark-red scales. Then after that was an earth dragon, then a wind dragon, and so on…

_Light and dark younglings, sleeping like this was some big naptime_. Cyrus grimaced as he scratched his chin. _What's going on here? This is like…_ He shivered a bit. _Like dad's old plan._

Looking around at the interior of the cells, Cyrus began to get a good feeling of where he was.

_These must be the lowest dungeons of The Nexus._ Cyrus sighed. _Dad told me never to come down here. And then Mom and Grandpa ordered me to stay out of here._ He flapped his wings and snorted. _Looks like somebody broke that rule for me._

Cyrus scratched his upper foreleg and grumbled uneasily. "If they're all asleep, then why am I wide awake?" He looked down both sides of the corridor. "I hope Tina's okay."

The prince spent the better part of an hour wandering up one side of the hallway, going into each dungeon cell individually to look for Tina. At first, he'd gone down the eastern wing, but he quickly came to realize that all the younglings there got younger and younger with each new cell. After cursing his bad luck, Cyrus doubled-back the other way; Tina was a year older than him, after all.

But on his way back, Cyrus heard some familiar voices from around a corner. He crept up against the wall and listened intently.

"…Don't think this means I'm thanking you, weirdo." A male voice snapped.

"You're welcome, anyway." Another voice scoffed. "Though I have to admit, you're cuter when you're snoozing."

"Excuse me?" The male snapped.

"Oh, cut it out, you two!" A feminine voice declared. "We need to find out way out of here!"

Cyrus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Of all the teenaged dragons in the whole of the fortress to wake up on their own, it had to be THOSE THREE? Cyrus felt his blood boil; he wasn't sure whether or not to take off down the hall to avoid them or curse them out right then and there.

Ultimately a choice was made for him; the trio rounded the corner he was standing by. Lantel, Sandra, and Chalice all jumped in alarm to see the black prince seated on his haunches.

"Prince Cyrus?" Chalice exclaimed. "You're awake!"

"Yeah, hi." Cyrus said flatly. He cast a glare at Lantel and Sandra, who just snorted and rolled their eyes.

"How did you break the sleeping spell?" Chalice asked.

"Is that what they're calling darts to the face these days?" Cyrus snorted.

Chalice balked and then grimaced. "I guess that means you were knocked out differently than the rest of us."

"What are you talking about?" Cyrus demanded.

"Surely you've noticed that all of these dragons are out cold?" Chalice extended their wings and spun around. "They've all been put into an enchanted sleep; it's just like the one all the younglings were put into four years ago."

"Yeah, I know." Cyrus huffed. "So how did you three break the spell?"

Chalice beamed with pride, and they sat back on their haunches to place a forepaw on their chest. "I studied up on the sleeping spell after I moved into my new home in Warfang with Grandpa. It's definitely based on some very tricky wind magic. I wasn't able to replicate it myself, for obvious reasons, but I WAS able to concentrate while dreaming to gradually wake myself up."

"Good for you…" Cyrus said flatly; he twirled a talon in the air.

"Once I finally got myself awake, I set to work using what I studied to get the fire twins here to wake up next." Chalice gestured to Lantel and Sandra, who glared at them. "I figured they could help me free the other ids."

"What, you can't wake them all up one at a time?" Cyrus snorted. "Don't have the gems for that?"

"Well it's still more than YOU have accomplished, Princess." Lantel snorted. Cyrus gnashed his fangs… but then a thought came to him. He fell back onto his haunches and flashed the fire prince a toothy grin.

"Back to your big talk, are we?" Cyrus chided. "Did your balls pop back out after Rune kicked them so hard up your arse?"

Lantel flinched at the very mention of Cyrus's brother. He spread his limbs out and snarled furiously. "Shut your mouth!"

"Or what, you'll fight me?" Cyrus snorted. "I thought you weren't going to _give me the satisfaction_!"

Lantel looked ready to pounce. And that suited Cyrus just fine; the prince rose onto all fours and prepared for the throw-down he'd dreamed of for ages… Only for Chalice and Sandra to block the drake's paths.

"Cut it out, you idiots!" The princess snapped. "This isn't the time or the place for your stupid arguing."

Lantel scowled at his sister for a moment, before eventually grumbling and blowing smoke out his nostrils.

"Sandra's right." Chalice snapped at Cyrus. "I really expected better from you, Cyrus."

Cyrus's eye twitched. "Excuse me?"

"Just look around." Cyrus pointed at the various cells. "All of these other kids are in danger. And you're the closest thing they have to an authority figure right now. You should be focused on helping to free them, Cyrus."

"What, are the two of US not enough for you?" Sandra scowled.

Chalice gave the princess a dour look. "In terms of RESPONSIBILITY, Cyrus outranks you."

"Chal…" Cyrus ran a forepaw down his muzzle and growled. "You are REALLY in no position to be lecturing me. You're still on my shit list for stabbing me in the back."

Chalice rolled their eyes at that. They then turned around, grabbed Cyrus by the shoulder, and forced him to step forward to the left of the fire twins. "Stop arguing and get moving already!"

"Hey, get off!" Cyrus protested.

"You have more magical capability than any of the rest of us." Chalice yelled at Cyrus. "You have the means to free so many more of these younglings from the enchantment! So now's a good time to start learning to use enchantment magic!"

"Alright, alright!" The black prince snapped at Chalice. "But where do you get off barking orders at me all of a sudden?!"

Chalice's face became a mask of anger; it burned so hot that even Lantel and Sandra backed off with worry. Chalice stomped forward and glared right into the prince's eyes.

"I'm training to be a DEEP SHADOW!" Chalice snarled. "I've been trying to prepare myself for the role of a servant of the people for years! I wish I had the magical might and power to free all of these dragons myself, but I just CAN'T. And then there's YOU!" Chalice poked the black prince on the muzzle. "YOU, who has so much potential to do good, and all you ever do is flaunt your power!"

Cyrus's eye twitched. He opened his mouth to speak, but Chalice slapped their forepaw over his muzzle.

"You're always flying around, showing off what you've got like a high-and-mighty jackass!" Chalice continued. "You're always trying so DESPERATELY to show off your stupid magic tricks and theatrics!"

The grey dragon spread their wings and trotted around with a sarcastically-pitched voice. "Hey, everybody, look at me! I'm a black dragon!"

Cyrus growled as Chalice did a little lap around him. Lantel and Sandra snickered at the sight and didn't stop even as the black prince scowled at them. But that scowl was knocked away as Chalice came to a stop before Cyrus and snapped at them again.

"You act like everyone ignores you, when the truth is that they're sick of you always being in their faces!" Chalice yelled. "Do you honestly think that if you kept pestering those dragonesses in that study group that eventually one of them would go out with you?!" Chalice stomped their foot. "Why do you even WANT that attention from them? Aren't you smitten with Tina?!"

"Tina doesn't take me seriously!" Cyrus snapped back. "She'd rather go out with YOU!"

Chalice snorted at that. The then fell back onto their haunches to count off their talons.

"First of all, I'm not trying to take Tina from you: I'm not even seeking ANYONE in a relationship. Second of all, Tina has been trying to get you to ask her out officially for ages."

"Sh-She has?" Cyrus blinked. Chalice just rolled their eyes and kept counting off.

"Yes, but THIRD of all, you're too dense to notice it because you're too busy acting all smug all the time." Chalice slammed their forepaw down and gnashed their fangs. "And frankly, she could do better than you."

"What?!" Cyrus snapped.

"Don't act like it's my fault." Chalice snapped their talons. "You're nothing but an egocentric pain, who abuses their magic like it's a toy. If Rune were here, he'd be trying to free these young dragons in a heartbeat."

The mention of Rune made Cyrus's eye twitch. Chalice ignored that and scowled at him. "Don't you realize what kind of danger these kids are in? Do you even CARE?"

"Yes I do!" Cyrus screamed. "I cared about them enough to try and help them four years ago! I ran away from home to try and bring back my mother! And it WORKED!" He slammed his forepaws down. "Many dragons were spared! The war was finally over! Dark and light dragons can intermingle again! And it's all because I was one of the only dragons with the guts to stop my Dad!"

Cyrus's limbs were shaking at this point; his eyes watered with tears as he dug his talons into the floor.

"But even after all this time, nobody cares that I was involved." Cyrus declared. "They prefer to focus on RUNE's actions. It's always Rune! Rune's struggles! Rune's trauma! Rune, Rune, Rune!" Cyrus tore a chunk of the floor out. Lantel and Sandra balked as the black prince did his own lap around Chalice and put on his own sarcastic false voice.

"'Rune's the one who's going to be the next king! Rune's the one everybody wants to talk to! Rune's the one with the nasty scars! Rune's so kind! Rune's adventure across the realms was so dangerous! Rune's adorable! Rune's the best!' I just can't take it anymore!" Cyrus scowled at Chalice. "Do you have any idea what I have to do to get people to notice I'm even around?! I barely even get attention from my own family!"

"Well, your shitty behavior isn't going to win over any sympathy, Cyrus." Chalice snapped. "You even act horribly toward people who TRY to sympathize with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about ME." Chalice glared. "You keep telling me that I backstabbed you when all I did was go find your aunt and uncle. You looked like you were feeling miserable and needed some family…" The grey dragon glared at the prince. "It's not MY fault that we found you just as you were screaming and ranting at Sandra."

"That reminds me…" Lantel said. He stomped forward to blow smoke in Cyrus's face. "Don't you EVER insult my sister like that ever again, you prick!"

Cyrus growled at that. He used wind to blow the smoke right back in Lantel's face, and then followed it up by blowing even MORE smoke from his own nostrils. The red prince coughed and gagged as he backed up a few paces. Sandra draped a wing over Lantel's back to support him as she scowled in Cyrus's direction. Chalice looked at the black prince incredulously.

"See? This is what I'm talking about." Chalice said incredulously. "Don't you realize how awful you're being? Lantel was only defending his sister."

"I don't give a fuck." Cyrus growled. "If he gets in my face again, he'll PAY for it."

"Let's just go help the kids already, Chalice." Sandra snapped. "We'll figure something out, Cyrus or no Cyrus. Come on."

Chalice just sighed in exasperation. She turned around and made to follow the fire twins as they made their way down the hall. Cyrus just stood there, on his own, watching as they walked away.

_Good riddance…_ Cyrus thought with a snort. He turned to make his way down the opposite corridor. _I don't need them. I can save Tina all on my own. Maybe then the two of us can figure out how to-_

"Cy?" Tina's voice asked.

Cyrus's eyes flew wide incredulously. He had to have been hearing things. He turned around and looked around the corners where the hallways crossed. Sure enough, just across the way came a mess of dark-yellow scales. Seconds later, Cyrus found himself pinned to the floor as Tina tackled him.

"I knew it was you, Shorty!" Tina declared happily. She backed up off of him and stood up tall. "Figured you'd use your black dragon magical shenanigans to wake yourself up!"

"Hi, Tina…" Cyrus sighed.

Tina's outbursts and laughter attracted the attention of Chalice, Sandra, and Lantel. The trio stopped and looked back incredulously to see Tina picking Cyrus up onto his feet. She then looked down the corridor at the trio and gasped in surprise.

"Oh, I guess we're not the only ones awake." She grinned.

Chalice practically sprinted down the hall to stop before the dark-yellow dragoness. "H-How did you wake up from the sleeping enchantment?"

Tina stuck a talon in the air to silence Chalice. She then reached into hear ear frills and very carefully pulled out tiny little nubs from each ear hole. Chalice blinked in surprise as Tina stored them away in a pouch on her satchel.

"I recognized that song that Elza was singing." Tina said.

"Aunt Elza?" Cyrus repeated in surprise.

"One thing after a time, Shorty." Tina flicked Cyrus on the muzzle. He snorted as Tina grimaced toward Chalice. "I don't know why she was doing it, but Elza was using wind magic to create a Siren's Song; it's a lullaby technique to put younglings to sleep. But I guess an alternated version was used to make the whole chamber of children pass out."

"I don't remember reading anything about Siren Songs." Chalice grimaced.

"That's because it's sort-of some artificial magic." Tina nodded. "My dad taught me about it a while back. But anyway, when it was starting to get louder, I quickly put in my earbuds and pretended to pass out with the others. And boy…" She grimaced. "Are we in for some trouble today."

"What do you mean?" Cyrus asked.

Tina put on a serious face. "Elza wasn't acting alone; she was working with _Bergan_."

Cyrus gasped, while Chalice looked between them nervously. The black prince tapped his talons on the floor and sighed; he should have figured that the purple dragon was involved in this.

"Isn't that the father of the dragoness who attacked you a while back?" Chalice asked.

"Yeah…" Cyrus sighed. "He's not going to be easy to deal with."

"Did you say Bergan, Tina?" Sandra's voice called across the corridor. The trio turned up to see the Sandra and Lantel making their way over.

"Yep. And he's got, friends." Tina grimaced. "Remember those thugs who were fighting with your sister, Cy? Well, there are MORE of them. And they all helped carry the younglings down to the lower dungeons."

Cyrus gasped. He then immediately growled and blew smoke from his nostrils once more.

"So, we've got a fight coming." The black prince declared. "We'll need to fight off those Crazy Aces or whatever they're called, before dealing with Bergan directly."

"We're going to need a plan." Tina nodded.

"We'll come up with one as we go…" Cyrus made his way down the corridor, pushing past the fire twins with barely a care. "Let's go."

Tina followed behind Cyrus right away… but stopped and glanced at the other three, who stood with clear reservations on their faces. Tina tilted her head and frowned. "Uh, is something the matter?"

"You didn't happen to hear the argument we got into a few moments ago, did you." Chalice said blankly. "We're none too pleased with Cyrus right now, Tina."

"Why?" She frowned. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter." Cyrus said forcefully. "We need to work on freeing the younglings, and putting a stop to Bergan's schemes is the first step." He stamped his foot. "Now come on; we've got work to do."

Tina continued to follow behind Cyrus. Chalice just sighed, and then glanced wordlessly at the fire twins to see if they would bother complying. All three of them seemed rather frustrated, but had no choice but to follow after Cyrus; they'd simply save their grievances for later.

~~…~~

It didn't take long for the five dragons to arrive at the doorway to the chapel. Cyrus pushed the doors open and immediately looked around. The other four teenagers were right behind him. The group found themselves standing in the left corner of the chamber, away from the chapel's front.

The prince balked as he spotted the front of the chapel's altar. A series of black stones had been placed in an octagonal pattern around the perimeter of the altar's platform. Multiple other teenaged dragons were standing around wordlessly; each one wore one of those white masks from Johnny's gang. And standing before the altar, with a book in one forepaw and a glass of wine in the other… was Bergan.

Naturally, when Cyrus made such a loud noise, all of the gang members gasped in alarm. Most of them leaped to their feet and growled at the prince, who growled back. And yet through it all, the purple dragon nonchalantly sipped from his wine.

"Hmm…" Bergan raised an eye ridge as he read a page. "Fascinating magic."

"YOU!" Cyrus screamed.

Bergan put his book down, looked right at the Cyrus, and smiled. "Ah, good evening, my prince."

Cyrus gnashed his fangs as he stepped forward. Several of the gang members were quick to march forward to intercept him. However, the other four dragons were quick to stand in formation on either side of the prince: Tina and Chalice were uneasy, while Lantel and Sandra growled at the gang members. But Cyrus ignored them all, and simply focused on the purple drake.

"Bergan!" Cyrus yelled angrily.

"Yes, that's my name." the purple drake chuckled. He gave a bow toward Cyrus's group. "I'm glad to see that you're all well-rested."

"What do you want us to do with them, Bergan?" One of the ice dragons asked bitterly.

"Oh, settle down, youngsters." Bergan put his wine glass down and waved his forepaw. "Let Prince Cyrus and his chums pass on by."

"Weren't we supposed to keep him locked up?" A fire dragon demanded.

"Of course not." Bergan took a careful sip as he rose from his seat. "Now, let them pass."

The gang members grumbled in annoyance before backing away from the five teenagers. With a snort of his own, Cyrus marched forward to glare daggers at the purple drake.

"When my mother finds out what you've done, you're in for a world of hurt!" Cyrus yelled.

"What I've done?" Bergan raised an eye ridge. "Well, I suppose what I've done is leave her forepaws quite full. She's very busy at the moment, I'm sure, what with cleaning up the messes that those two warring factions made."

"Warring factions?" Sandra repeated.

"The Extremists, versus the Sons of Culmubrae." Bergan grimaced. "It was only a matter of time before the two groups made Warfang their battleground." He took another sip of his wine. "I'm thankful I was able to get the children to safety when I did."

"Safety?" Cyrus repeated incredulously. "They're all asleep down there! What did you do to them?! And where's my Aunt Elza?!"

"Settle down, my boy." Bergan nodded. "The questions are related, though: I enlisted the _help_ of Elza to get the younglings to rest, while the dirty work is dealt with."

Cyrus was sick of whatever the purple dragon was getting at; he'd had a lot of pent up aggression tonight, and it was about time he found himself a big, purple outlet! Calling upon his magic, Cyrus unleashed his time element! The whole world turned a bluish, blurred tint. Cyrus then snarled before charging forward at high speed. He leaped into the air and swung his talons to slash at Bergan's chest…

Only for Bergan to step out of the way just as fast as Cyrus moved. Cyrus went flying past the purple drake and crashed down onto the floor. The prince groaned in pain as his time magic returned to normal. Tina and Chalice gasped, while Lantel and Sandra merely grimaced. The gang members around them, however, burst into fits of laughter.

"Silly boy: I've had many more years to perfect Time Magic." Bergan gave a soft chuckle. "It's going to take some more clever than a frontal assault to hit me."

Cyrus scowled as he picked himself up; he whirled around and stalked toward Bergan again. He then glared past Bergan, at Chalice and the others. He was almost tempted to yell at them for not stepping up to help him deal with the purple dragon… But then again, he'd had enough of being yelled at for supposedly not caring about his subjects. If they were going to be useless, then Cyrus might as well be the big hero on his own.

"What are you playing at, Bergan?" Cyrus demanded. "Waiting for the right moment to have my Aunt Elza perform a Siren Song to knock us out again?" he looked around and scowled. "Where IS my Aunt Elza, anyway?!"

"Hmm, your lovely Aunt is around here somewhere." Bergan nodded. "As for having her knock you out… well, we only used that sleeping dart on the off-chance that your training in wind magic might have helped you to get around the Siren Song. I didn't want you interfering with my efforts to save the children."

"Oh, enough of your crap!" Cyrus stamped the ground. "Release my aunt AND all of those kids!"

"I'll say it again: I didn't _capture_ them: I rescued them." Bergan clicked his tongue. He stepped up to the altar and wracked his talons upon its surface. "White dragon hatchlings and younglings, coupled with artificially created dark dragons, were all gathered up and stowed away up here in this fortress..." The purple drake pointed a talon up toward the ceiling. "And there they all floated around; one great big target for all of the dragons who would do them harm. I'm sure plenty of them spent the last four years fantasizing about blowing this whole fortress out of the sky, raining dead children upon the gardens around the Dragon Spire."

Cyrus grimaced; he shook his head to keep himself from even DARING to imagine a sight like that. And the other teenaged dragons did the same.

"You're SICK, you know that?!" Lantel snapped. The prince stepped around his sister to approach Bergan. "SICK!"

"No, prince Lantel: I'm merely telling you a possible future." Bergan shook his head. "Had I not intervened, all of those sleeping children down below would be very, very DEAD." He helped himself to another sip of his wine. "Ah, if only this were enough to get the images out of my mind."

"I don't care if you think you're some liberator." Cyrus snapped. He smacked one of the black stones out of alignment and hopped his way up onto the altar. The prince stamped his forepaw on the table and glared daggers into Bergan's eyes.

"As future king of Warfang, I order you to-"

"Future king?" Sandra scoffed. "In your dreams, maybe."

Several of the gang members laughed at that. Cyrus scowled at Sandra; how could she think to undermine him at a time like this? Stupid bitch, he was trying to set those kids free!

"You were saying, my prince?" Bergan asked Cyrus cautiously.

Cyrus blew smoke from his nostrils and glared back at the purple drake. "Let those children out of the sleeping spell, and set them free!"

Bergan snorted. "Well, Prince Cyrus, the children are free to go as they please, provided YOU can figure out how to awaken them." He flapped his wings. "I only know how to get a wind dragon to cast the Siren Song to put children to sleep: I haven't the foggiest as to how to make a song to wake them up."

"Are you trying to insinuate that a purple dragon can't figure out mind-related magic?" Chalice snapped. "I think you're bluffing!"

"No, I was never one for card games." Bergan snorted. He made a gesture toward the front doors. "If you can't free the sleeping children yourself, then I suppose you're all free to leave and find someone who has the means…" He glanced at Tina. "Perhaps your father Aegis might have some idea? He was always a clever sort."

Tina grimaced. She made her way around the side of the altar and looked right at the front doors. The dark-yellow dragoness squinted her eyes and then turned to glare back at Bergan. She then glared around at the gang members; they all looked ready to pounce and attack at a moment's notice.

"You're up to something." She scowled back at Bergan. "I can feel it in my scales."

"No, I'm not." Bergan put on a playful smile. "You and your little circle of friends may leave the fortress at any time…" He glanced at Cyrus. "I'm sure your mother is worried sick about you, my prince."

"Fine." Cyrus scowled. He hopped down from the altar and huffed; he had a feeling there was still some trick to all of this. But if there was a chance for the prince to find his mom, then why wouldn't he take it? "Come on, all of you; we're leaving for the Dragon Spire."

Cyrus led the way cautiously down the aisle of pews. The other teenagers moved quietly to follow behind the black prince. The gang members watched them silently through their masks; Cyrus could feel the scales twitching on his spine. Lantel stayed at the back of the group, where he gave Bergan a suspicious glare.

"Have a nice day, younglings." Bergan nodded his head. "And do watch out for that first step."

"Arsehole." Cyrus said under his breath. The prince pushed the doors open and stepped through into the courtyard… where his jaw immediately fell open. His eyes widened in horror, and he fell back onto his haunches. It… It wasn't possible!

Tina and Chalice were quick to stop and investigate what he was looking at… and soon, they were just as perplexed and horrified. Lantel and Sandra, however, just gulped nervously and backed up; peering out the front doors was all they needed to see what lay beyond those doors…

The five teenagers were definitely in The Nexus… but the Nexus wasn't floating in Warfang. In fact, the Nexus wasn't anywhere in the dragon realms anymore.

The fortress floated in an endless, iridescent void. Stars loomed in the vast reaches of space up above, below, and as far to the sides as the dragons could see. Off in the distance was a series of small, floating platforms, which circled around two gigantic pillars of purple energy. Said pillar extended outwards upward and downward into the void, and eventually spread out into impossibly-large cyclones.

But the most disturbing aspects of this realm were the creatures that inhabited it. Cyrus could see several gigantic, squid-like abominations that grappled with platforms and pushed themselves through the void as if they were swimming underwater.

Cyrus blinked several times; was this a dream? It certainly felt like a dream. But the cold stone beneath his feet made it clear that he was as wide awake as he'd ever been. There was something mystical about what he saw; Cyrus almost wanted to spread his wings and explore around, were it not for a painful truth that stabbed his mind like a talon.

"We're… We're trapped here." Cyrus muttered.

"Where IS here?" Tina demanded. "And how did we get here?"

"I… I can't believe it." Chalice blinked in awe as they looked around. "This realm… it's…"

A laughing came from behind the five dragons. They all turned around to see Bergan having himself a grand old laugh as he moved his book to the side. And the various gang members all laughed along with him.

"Enjoying the view, young dragons?" Bergan asked with a smirk.

It wasn't long before Cyrus charged his way back down the aisle; his maw glowing with fury and magic. He knew it! This damn purple drake was having himself a laugh at their expense! It was all a trap!

"You bastard!" Cyrus hissed. He spread out into a fighting stance and charged up his magic as he prepared another attack.

"Oh, don't go trying that again." Bergan sighed. "It didn't work the first time, so it won't work again, boy."

"I don't care!" Cyrus roared; he unleashed a burning fireball with the last word.

As the flames flew toward his face, Bergan took in a gulp of air. Seconds later, a burst of icy mist came flying from the purple drake's maw. The ice overwhelmed the fireball and reduced it to steam in seconds. Cyrus merely snarled and clawed at the stone floor, while Bergan signed again.

"Good going, princess." Lantel snorted from the front of the chapel.

"You're not helping!" Cyrus hissed back at the red prince, before quickly whirling around to continue snarling furiously at Bergan. "So where are we, huh?! What is this realm?!"

"It's the realm of Convexity, of course." Bergan clicked his tongue. "The plane of existence that comes between the regular dragon realms, and the underworld. It's also where the energy 'convexity' received its name." He tapped his talons on the altar. "Didn't your magic tutor teach you this?"

"Err… that's irrelevant!" Cyrus snapped. Once again he glared back at the other four young dragons and contemplated yelling at them for not helping him fight. But no, they were just going to sit there, weren't they? Even Tina was refusing to help him take Bergan on. The one person Cyrus thought he could rely on, and she was just giving him a confused, uneasy look. Fucking PERFECT.

"You probably want to know how to get back to the dragon realms from here, don't you?" Bergan raised an eye ridge."

"Yes I want to know how to get back to the fucking dragon realms!" Cyrus growled at the purple drake. "What do you THINK I want: A sandwich?!"

"Well, It's quite simple, my boy…" Bergan smiled again. "Teleport."

Cyrus snorted… and then grimaced. He stepped back a bit and blinked. "D-Did you say teleport?"

"Yes. Teleport." Bergan wracked his talons on the altar. "Call upon your shadow magic and create a hole between here and Warfang… your bedroom, perhaps." The purple dragon nodded. "Surely your magic tutor has taught you at least THAT much."

"Well, he… he's tried…" Cyrus grimaced. "But I… I, uh…" Cyrus tapped his talons on the floor.

"Can't you teleport, Prince Cyrus?" Bergan asked. "You're a talented and powerful dragon, I'm sure. So whip yourself up a teleportation spell for yourself and your friends. It should be simple."

"Uh…" Cyrus stammered. He then snarled at the purple dragon. "Are you mocking me?"

"Mocking you?" Bergan frowned. "Of course not. Really, I meant you no offense." He took a sip of his wine yet again. "Is something the matter with your skill at teleporting?"

"N-No, there isn't!" Cyrus snapped.

"Then by all means…" Bergan gestured toward the prince.

Cyrus snorted out his nostrils; his limbs shook, and he gnashed his fangs. He wanted nothing more than to try pouncing on the smug purple prick once again. But with the way Bergan studied his gaze, the prince had a feeling that was just the kind of amusement he was looking for…

"Well, are you going to do it or not?!" Lantel screamed from behind.

Cyrus winced as he heard heavy footfalls approaching from behind. The black prince whirled around and gasped as the red one came barreling toward him. Lantel swung his talons at Cyrus, who immediately leaped to the side and snarled.

"What's wrong with you?!" Cyrus snapped.

"What's wrong with YOU?!" Lantel howled. "If you're damn talented at all kinds of magic, then stop wasting all of our fucking time and TELEPORT US TO WARFANG!"

Cyrus flinched. "I… uh…"

"For once in your life, be USEFUL!" Sandra hissed. Cyrus looked over to see the fiery dragoness making her way down the aisle, with Tina and Chalice hot on her heels.

"I'll bet that _Rune_ could teleport!" Sandra stamped the floor. "So what's keeping YOU?"

There it was again; yet another comparison to his brother. Cyrus snarled and fell back onto his haunches. He looked over at Tina and Chalice for sympathy, but both of them gave him knowing looks of disapproval. Cyrus was backed into a corner now. His heartbeat in his chest and he clattered his fangs as he tried to think of an excuse.

"Well?" Bergan raised an eye ridge.

"I… I can't teleport, okay?!" Cyrus screamed. "I haven't figured out how to teleport!"

"What?!" Lantel and Sandra screamed.

"I can barely even shadow jump!" Cyrus yelled, with tears in his eyes. "When it comes to magic, the element of shadow is the one thing that Rune's better than me at!"

"So we're stuck here, then!" Lantel declared. "Because the purple fob certainly isn't going to give us a ride home!" He spat on the floor by Cyrus's paws. "You're fucking useless!"

Cyrus pulled his forepaws back and shivered in disgust. He glared into Lantel's eyes and gnashed his fangs. "Well I've still got a laundry list of magical advantages over YOU, you overgrown candlestick!"

"Well, at least I don't talk a big game about having magical talent that I don't have!" The bigger prince snorted.

Cyrus snarled at Lantel, and the fiery prince snarled back. The two of them got so heated that steam billowed from their nostrils. They circled around each other as their limbs shook with rage. The gang members all exchanged glances; perhaps they weren't anticipating this kind of argument between their quarries. Tina and Chalice grimaced again.

"Guys, this isn't the time." Tina called out.

"Cool it down!" Chalice exclaimed.

Oh no. Not this time. Cyrus had been looking for an excuse to throw down with Lantel for ages. Finally, his moment to get revenge had come…

"There _is_ another option, Prince Cyrus." Bergan said.

The two princes came to a stop and flinched in surprise. Cyrus blinked and then glared up at Bergan. The purple drake made his way around the altar and approached the teenagers. Lantel and Sandra stepped out of the way, while Tina and Chalice stood up tall on either side of Cyrus.

"What are you talking about NOW?" Chalice demanded.

"Convexity, of course." Bergan smiled. "With the acquisition of some convexity energy, our dear prince could boost his shadow magic to the point where teleporting across dimensions to the dragon realms will be a breeze..."

The purple dragon pointed a talon at Cyrus's face, which made him flinch. The talon then descended toward the prince's neck.

"I'm pretty sure that your father left you some convexity as a parting…" Bergan grimaced as his talon pointed at the pale crystal on Cyrus's necklace. "Oh. Well, oh dear; it seems you've used up your convexity. That's a shame."

Cyrus looked down at the crystal and grimaced. That's when a flood of memories poured in, reminding the prince of his scuffle with the white dragoness… his sister. And that's when he remembered that said sister was the daughter of this purple dragon standing right in front of him. The prince snarled and clawed at the floor once again.

"You sent my own sister to attack me!" Cyrus growled at Bergan. "Along with some of these THUGS, too!"

The gang members growled at that; perhaps they didn't like being called out. Bergan, however, rolled his eyes and wagged a talon in the air.

"Incorrect: I sent your sister to scout out around Warfang." Bergan declared. "Her attempt to capture you was all her idea. I've tried to raise her to control her anger, but alas…" He shook his head and sighed. "Either way, it doesn't change the fact that your convexity is spent."

"Then we'll just go get MORE convexity." Lantel snorted. "You said we're in a realm filled with the stuff, right?" He turned toward the doors. "Come on, Sandra; we're getting a drink."

"I wouldn't try that if I were you, boy." Bergan snapped. "That's RAW Convexity out there; pure, burning power. You can't just scoop up raw energy and stuff it in your maw; not without burning a hole through your head." The purple drake flapped his wings. "No, convexity needs to be harvested, channeled…" He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small, purple crystal. "And refined into one of these."

The teenagers all gasped in surprise at the convexity crystal. Lantel and Sandra flinched as if they would try to make a grab for it. However, Bergan vanished in the blink of an eye and reappeared standing before the altar.

"Hmm, this isn't for the rest of you." Bergan clicked his tongue again. "It's for Cyrus, and Cyrus alone: he's the only one with shadow magic, after all."

"Yeah, of course…" Lantel snorted.

Cyrus kept his gaze on the convexity crystal. He looked down at the one on his necklace and then bit his lower lip as he looked back up. Convexity… right there for the taking? Then again, look who was offering it; there had to be some kind of catch.

"And why would you just up and hand over convexity?" Cyrus demanded; he trotted forward to glare at the purple dragon. "What's your game, Bergan?"

Bergan put on a patient smile. "There's no game here: It's just that I see a lot of myself in you, my boy."

Cyrus balked. "What are you talking about?"

"I've been where you are now, Cyrus." Bergan fell back onto his haunches. "Filled with so much talent and potential, only to be repeatedly spurned by your peers. Told time and time again not to butt in where you're not wanted, despite knowing you could do so much to help so many…" Bergan sighed. "And, of course, filled with love and affection for a particular dragoness whom you've known for years, only to have her seemingly ignore you."

Cyrus felt anger flash through him. He turned to glare in Tina's direction, and his mind raced. He thought of all the times he attempted to confess his feelings, which all ended in failure.

"Cyrus…?" Tina asked uneasily.

"And I'm sure that plenty have told you that they think you're not as good as you think you are…" Bergan continued. Cyrus held his jaws shut as he looked back up at the purple dragon, which held a deep scowl.

"Constantly comparing you to your brother: telling you that they prefer his presence over yours." Bergan stepped closer. "And, of course, trapping you in the constant catch-twenty-two. They don't want you around because you brag and boast. And yet when you stay quiet, they barely even acknowledge your presence. At the end of the day, everyone just thinks you're awful."

Bergan came to a stop before Cyrus, and the two looked at each other in the eyes. Cyrus felt anger in his blood at the purple dragon's words… but Cyrus saw similar anger in Bergan's own face. Had… Had Bergan gone through the same thing Cyrus had? Did he actually, genuinely want to help him?

"Cyrus, don't listen to him!" Chalice shouted from the side. Cyrus glared in their direction as they stamped the floor. "Bergan's just trying to get into your head!"

"Oh, so you DON'T think that I'm a waste of magical talent?" Cyrus asked with a scowl. Chalice shivered and held their jaw firmly shut before awkwardly backing up. Cyrus turned around to glare at Lantel and Sandra, who looked at the black prince uneasily.

"Well, what's YOUR next snappy remark, hmm?" Cyrus sneered at Lantel. "Call me a princess again? Mock me for looking like a girl? It's worked so well up until **this** point!" Cyrus scowled at Sandra next. "And YOU! Tell me again how useless I am! And then open up YOUR shadow magic and make a portal to get back home!"

Sandra grimaced and backed up a bit. Lantel covered his sister with a wing and just took careful breaths as he looked silently at Cyrus. The black dragon puffed out his chest and snorted; something about this situation was finally letting him feel good about himself.

"Well, _I_ certainly don't think you're useless, my boy." Bergan finally said, drawing the prince's attention. "All I think is that you could use a real pick-me-up." He dangled the convexity crystal before himself. "Take it; it's all yours."

Cyrus looked up at Bergan's smile; it definitely seemed more genuine than before. And even if it wasn't, even if this were some kind of trick… that convexity was looking mighty tempting. The prince took a breath as he stepped forward to reach out for it.

"Cyrus, no!" Tina screamed.

Cyrus looked over in time to see the dark-yellow dragoness rushing toward him, desperate to push him away from Bergan. But the prince scowled at her; he filled his body with enough earth magic to make himself strong enough to withstand her force. And after Tina collapsed onto the floor, the prince forcibly shoved her away from him.

"Not this time, Tina!" Cyrus snapped. He immediately turned, swiped the convexity from Bergan's forepaw, and swallowed it down ravenously.

For but a moment, there was silence. The other teenagers held their tongues, while Cyrus took deep, long breaths and looked down at himself. Chalice helped Tina up and onto her feet, while Lantel and Sandra took cautious steps back from the black prince.

_Nothing's happening…_ Cyrus thought. He wracked his talons on the floor and snarled. _It's a dud! I don't feel any different_! The prince's limbs shook angrily and gnashed his fangs at Bergan. "You piece of…!"

Suddenly, Cyrus felt his internal body heat rising considerably; his heart rate grew much faster, and his limbs shook even more. The prince heard gasps coming from behind him, and he whirled around to see the other teenagers backing up against the pews. That could mean only one thing… Cyrus looked down at himself, and grinned in delight; a purple aura was surrounding his scales.

"Yes!" Cyrus cheered. "Yes, yes, yes!" He stomped the floor and laughed. "I feel great! I feel awesome!"

"G-Good for you…" Lantel said with trepidation. "Now, how's about using that newfound power to finally open up a portal so we can get out of here?"

Cyrus scowled at the red prince and snorted in frustration; He finally has some real power again, and this clown immediately starts barking orders at him? Where did HE get off?! This convexity was for Cyrus to decide what to do with it!

"Hmm, it looks like the treated convexity has worked like a charm." Bergan declared. "I'm very proud of you, Cyrus."

The black prince's eye twitched; he turned around and curiously faced the purple drake again. "Proud? For what?"

"For successfully making it through the first stage of my experiment." Bergan held a sardonic grin. He picked the book he was reading and showed Cyrus a diagram on its pages. "I think you'll find what comes next quite enlightening."

"What are you talking about?!" Cyrus scowled. "Who cares about your stupid book?"

"Oh, I care immensely." Bergan nodded. He picked up his wine and took another sip. "My, you sure are getting angrier by the moment; might have to keep you from hurting yourself and others."

Cyrus suddenly found Bergan's face a lot more punch-able. The prince called upon his time element, turning the world a bluish blur once again. He then crouched down and leaped out to pounce at the altar to slash at the purple drake's face with some convexity-fueled talons. But as the prince leaped through the air, Bergan simply stepped to the side and evaded the talons. The purple drake then opened his maw wide, and a burst of purple-colored lightning erupted from his maw. Cyrus was struck square in the chest, and he flailed about wildly as he crashed onto the altar. The prince moaned in pain as the lightning arced across the scales of his back, while time returned to normal once again.

"I warned you." Bergan sighed. He held out a forepaw before the prince. "I guess restraints it is, then."

The purple dragon snapped his talons, and the whole altar vibrated. As Cyrus lifted up his head, he was shocked to see several bronze shackles emerge from slots in the corners of the altar. The shackles quickly moved across the surface, seemingly of their own accord, to snap themselves around Cyrus's ankles and neck. The prince gagged at the tight sensations; the metal was so cold and tight that he swore that they dug their way into his flesh.

"Cyrus!" Tina and Chalice cried out.

"Hmm, yes…" Bergan looked down at his book again. "Just like the old scripture states."

Tina and Chalice spread out their limbs and growled menacingly at Bergan. But the purple dragon simply sighed and looked off to the side. "I think now's a good time to provide some assistance, Elza dear."

"Elza?" The two dark dragons repeated in surprise. They whirled around to see where Bergan was looking, as did Lantel and Sandra. Cyrus lifted up his head, but he could only barely see a dark-green dragoness lurking in the shadows of the chapel; had she been there the whole time?

"Aunt Elza!" Cyrus cried. "Why are you helping Bergan?!"

"Because I asked her to." Bergan smiled. "And don't worry; she'll be just fine in a little while…" 

Cyrus snarled as he fought against his restraints. He tried to use his shadow magic to sink into the stone to get away, but powerful shocks of lightning struck him in the back of the neck, rendering him unable to escape. The black prince cried out in pain, while Bergan simply patted him on the head.

"This will be over faster than you think, my boy…"

Cyrus turned to snarl up at the purple drake's smug, irritating face. He wanted more than anything else in the world to just slash his fat neck! But Bergan was completely unfazed; he simply reached beneath the altar and grabbed something that clanked against the stone. He then backed up and revealed that he was holding some kind of metal gauntlet in his forepaw.

"It took Malefor several years to create a suitable General out of a black dragon." Bergan said. "Sadly, he used a method called _corruption_…"

Bergan put the gauntlet on over his right foreleg and reached into his cloak to retrieves several more convexity crystals.

"I prefer different methods…" Bergan grinned. "All explained in the Lilac Grimoire."

Cyrus struggled in his restraints as Bergan inserted the crystals into various slots on his weird gauntlet. Where'd he even get something like that? As he pondered this, Bergan focused his gaze on Cyrus.

"Before we carry on, I'd like to take a moment to congratulate our dear associate Dona for the hard work she put in to get the dark dragons to build this fortress… I believe you all call it The Nexus." Bergan smiled. "Quite the fitting name."

He used his free forepaw to stick a talon into a tiny slot on the underside of the altar. "Truly, she rebuilt every last detail to the perfect degree."

"What are you going on about?" Cyrus screamed.

"This fortress came from the blueprints for the city you call The Hive." Bergan said. "Blueprints designed by a genius of a purple dragon. His name was Desysto, you see…"

Bergan turned his talon to the side and traced it along a crease. Several clicking sounds came, and the stone of the altar rumbled. Looking around, Cyrus saw that the whole altar was beginning to rotate to the side. Several pillars along the chamber began to shake and shift; dust fell from the ceiling as it too shook rapidly.

"Desysto came up with a plan, long ago." Bergan said. "Whatever the plan was, it involved some sophisticated machinery."

He brought his talon to a stop, before rotating it and pulling it free. The altar came to a stop, while more dust fell from the ceiling. And when Cyrus looked up, he finally understood why: the ceiling was _opening_. Various sections of the roof rose upward, forming a cross-shaped hole that allowed the "sky" to shine its light down into the chapel. Cyrus had to squint to adjust to the light, all while Bergan kept his gauntleted talon pointed at him.

"What's happening to the chapel?" Tina demanded. "It's never done this before!"

"That's because nobody up here knew its full potential…" Bergan chuckled. "Well, except for Dona and me. Here's a question for you all: How was it that this fortress survived the utter destruction that the rest of The Hive fell to, hmm? What makes the fortress so special?"

As Bergan said this, The altar began to rise a few feet into the air, as a stone pillar revealed itself. Something was on the pillar that his friends were gasping at; sadly Cyrus couldn't see. All he could do was gaze up fearfully at the expansive abyss that loomed overhead. Off to the sides, several metal rods revealed themselves from hiding places amongst the architecture; some of their ends pointed down at Cyrus, while the rest of them pointed up toward the "sky."

"Now then…" Bergan pointed his gauntleted hand toward upward the abyss. "Let's begin."

A bolt of purple-tinted lightning shot out of Bergan's talon. It flew into the air, through the opening, and arced itself off in some direction. Presumably, it went flying off toward the great purple geyser in the distance… because seconds later, more arcs of glowing lightning came roaring backward along the current to collide with Bergan's gauntlet. The purple drake groaned in discomfort as his forepaw shook erratically. The heat flashing off to the lightning was so intense that Cyrus panted; he desperately needed water.

After a moment of struggling to get control of the convexity, Bergan finally pointed his talon at the metal rods. With a growl, he forced the lightning to disconnect from his gauntlet and attach itself to the rods. And after that, the convexity danced along with the metal… and struck Cyrus square in the chest.

The pain was unimaginable. All sense and rationality were knocked out of Cyrus's mind as he howled in agony and shook violently in his restraints. The purple aura that already surrounded his scales was overwhelmed by the new currents of energy; they blended together and swam across his body like ocean waves striking a beach.

"Stop it!" Tina screamed somewhere far away. "Let him go!"

"I wouldn't get too afraid of his new form, my dear." Bergan declared with a pleased expression. "The rest of you will become just like him soon enough."

Cyrus howled as loud as he could as the energy embedded itself into his flesh… his very core. He reached out with a foreleg in a desperate attempt to break free of his shackles. And then… his foreleg grew. First, its length increased, sprouting new scales to quickly cover up exposed skin and flesh. After that, the muscles swelled; the writhed and shifted uncomfortably beneath the scales from the upper leg to the forepaw. His talons grew longer and sharper as the leg swung wildly. Before long, the chain was snapped into pieces as the ankle broke free, and it smashed down upon the stone altar hard enough to break a corner off.

And that wasn't the only part of the prince that changed. His tail became thicker and longer, and a series of spines sprouted free of the scales. Part of the convexity surrounded the tail-tip, before hardening and taking the form of a silver sword. The other foreleg mutated to match its twin's shape, and then the hind legs followed shortly afterward.

It was the worst pain Cyrus had ever felt in his life; his own screaming hurt his ear frills. But as his body grew, his mind felt… different. He heard his own voice become deeper and snarled as he adjusted to the change. He snapped free of all his restraints and swing his forepaws to smash at the metal rods. But Bergan used his fancy magic to shift the metal rods out of the way. But Cyrus kept swinging until he rolled himself over and fell down onto the floor. He slammed on it so hard that many of the dragons around him were knocked off his feet. Bit by bit the convexity stopped arching across his back, and he was finally able to pant heavily as he rose onto his paws…

But he wasn't done growing yet. He unfurled his wings and felt them stretch out much farther than they ever had before. The black dragon felt the weight on his head shift as all four horns became thicker and sharper. The drake rose his head up, and it went much higher than it had before… or did the room around him shrink? Suddenly, the black dragon didn't care; all he felt like doing was taking deep, long breaths through his snout as he adjusted to his new form.

"By the ancestors…" squeaked a little voice from across the way.

The black dragon glanced over and then scowled. There were four little dragons, surrounded by a ring of crepsculi. The teenagers all gasped in horror at the sight of the black dragon; the big red one even collapsed backward onto his rear from the sight. There were other little dragons about the room, too. But they hid their faces behind white masks as they shivered at the sight of the growling, fearsome specimen looming over them.

"The Ascension is complete." The voice of Bergan said behind the black drake. The purple dragon casually glided down from the altar came to a soft landing and looked up into the face of the fantastic figure before him.

"How do you feel, **General** Cyrus?"

The black dragon rose to his full height. He swung his mighty tail around and gave his beefy wings a few test-flaps. The drake ran his tongue along his perfect fangs, and blew a burst of purple smoke from his nostrils. His once-magenta underbelly and talons had turned a deep, masculine red! The black dragon was delighted; he gave a hearty, deep laugh as convexity radiated from his eyes.

"**I feel… Unstoppable."**

~~…~~

Greetings, friends and loved ones.

This was one of my favorite chapters to write so far; everything had been leading up to this: Cyrus's turn to the side of the bad guys. His behavior throughout the series so far had been leading up to this moment. Is there any hope that he'll be freed of his supposed Ascension? Only time will tell.

_Tenebra ecce Veritas_


	26. Act 2, Chapter 12

There was a great burst of magical power as a shadowy portal erupted into existence at the base of the remains of Mount Erebus. Elenar, Wraith, and Urobos carefully stepped out of the magic and into the light of day. Elenar shivered as the cold air stung her mane.

"Are you alright, Your Grace?" Wraith nervously asked Urobos; the elderly dragon was splayed out and panting heavily.

"I'm… fine…" He took a long sigh. "It had been ages since I used magic that powerful."

"It did a number on me, too." Wraith grimaced. He cautiously flapped his wings and groaned as he struggled to stand tall. "Good thing I thought to bring spare draconic gems."

Elenar had been silent the whole time; she just couldn't look away from what had become of Erebus… her home. She took a shrill breath as she struggled to keep looking at it.

The lands around Mount Erebus had been untouched for nearly four years. Barren mountains and hills surrounded the remains of the mountain for miles around. The seemingly never-ending snowstorm that surrounded these lands for centuries was gone; permanently destroyed by the arcane duel that took place between Baneth and Malefor. Even the plant-life had been sapped away; wilted grass and destroyed flowers hung throughout the area in many scattered patches.

And looming ominously over all of this? The Barrier. A great, magical dome that surrounding the whole what little remained of the great mountain. Its ethereal green shell ebbed and flowed like waves; none could pass beside those of the lineage of Spyro and Cynder… as well as those invited to pass through.

Elenar scrunched up her face as she struggled not to cry; even if this place didn't have the happiest of memories, she never wanted this. But nothing could ever repair the damage done by Malefor's malice. She dug her talons into the dirt and shook her limbs; if only she could do something…

"Elenar?" Urobos asked nearby. The queen sucked in a breath and turned to see the old drake frowning at her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm… content." The queen said cautiously. She picked herself up into her regal pose and took a deep breath. "Let's just carry on with the mission and leave this dreadful place while we have time."

"Understood…" Urobos trotted forward toward the barrier. "Follow behind me, you two."

The three dragons cautiously made their way toward the base of the barrier. Along the way, Wraith ran his talons worriedly through his mane.

"I can hardly believe how much time has passed…" Wraith said with a clatter of his fangs. "It still feels like yesterday when Cyrus and the rest of us came to… uh…" Wraith glanced at Elenar. "Bring you back, Your Majesty."

Elenar just sighed and faced forward. It was such a surreal thing to remember: Being dead, and then not dead. As she stood with her feet cold in the snow, she couldn't help but feel like she was… wrong. Unnatural. She shouldn't be here, breathing the cold air that hung over her former home. The scales on her neck ached, and her talons fidgeted. Once she was done here, she never wanted to come back to the Well of Souls again.

"So, uh… how do we get inside?" Wraith asked.

"Just leave it to me…" Urobos said.

Elenar watched as the old drake made his way forward. He walked right through the barrier without a hitch; it didn't even shift to react to his body. But when Wraith attempted to step through, he slammed his muzzle against it and was halted with a jolt of lighting.

"Ack!" Wraith grimaced and backed up. Elenar had to admit it was oddly amusing to see small sparks phasing through the crimson drake's body. Wraith covered his muzzle with a forepaw. "Like walking into a brick wall!"

"I haven't invited you in yet." Urobos scolded. He reached out with a forepaw and stuck a talon through it. Moving carefully, Urobos traced a very large oval pattern about his frame. Once his finger arrived at the original point, a section of the barrier suddenly disappeared, leaving a hole that was more than big enough for either Wraith or Elenar. Urobos cautiously stepped to the side and gestured with his tail.

"Step on through, you two." Urobos pleaded. "I can't hold this open for very long."

Wraith ducked his head as he passed his way through. He then turned around to whistle at the hole the old drake had carved.

"Impressive magic." The crimson drake nodded his head. "Very impressive. I need to learn how to do this."

"Maybe some other time." Urobos snorted. He looked at the queen. "Come along, Elenar."

"Right…" Elenar sighed. She lowered her head to pass her way through the barrier…

A bit of air blew against Elenar's side. She flinched and looked around in surprise. "What?!"

Immediately Wraith spread his limbs and gnashed his fangs. "What's wrong?!"

"I…" Elenar blinked and looked around. There was an odd shiver down her spine, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "I… I don't know." She collapsed her wings and grimaced. "Just… an odd feeling just now."

"Well, we mustn't dawdle any longer." Urobos grimaced. "This is growing much too uncomfortable for me to keep going."

Elenar quickly trotted inside the barrier, and the old drake pulled his talon free. Immediately the oval shape filled itself up again, and Urobos heaved heavily. HE collapsed onto his haunches and placed a forepaw over his heart. Wraith immediately pulled out a life gem and brought it to Urobos's maw.

"Thank you…" Urobos took the gem and consumed it. Elenar sighed in relief; even the briefest glimpse of pain on her father-in-law's face was nightmarish to her.

Once he was back in top condition, Urobos spread his wings and took off into the air.

"Come: the mountain's depths await!" Urobos called down to them. "I'd rather conserve any last drop of magic I have until we're at the Well of Souls!"

Elenar nodded in agreement and followed after the old drake. Wraith was just behind them, but he had an uneasy expression as he gazed down at the dead stone around them.

"Why did we have to travel all this way to the Well of Souls just to get into contact with those two?" Wraith asked. "Couldn't you have just used that summoning glyph to bring them forth" The crimson drake sneered. "And you know what else? Why couldn't _they_ just contact _us _while we were still in Warfang?"

Urobos sneered, while Elenar just grimaced.

"First of all, the summoning glyphs aren't something to be used willy-nilly; there's no guarantee that either Lord Spyro or Lady Cynder are available for such an important discussion." Urobos snorted. "Second of all, if we're REALLY able to convince them to help us, then the Well of Souls is the one place we can bring them back; I'd think you'd know THAT for yourself already."

"Of course I know that, sir." Wraith grimaced. "It's just… From the stories you guys all shared, Lord Spyro and Lady Cynder intervened in an attempt to stop Malefor from being brought back. If a similar danger is coming, then why didn't they warn us?"

"Maybe they don't know." Elenar said cautiously. Urobos and Wraith briefly looked back at her. "Maybe… Maybe it's something they've never encountered before."

The three dragons glided down toward the southern platform; the same platform used all that time ago. Elenar grimaced as she made her descent; she hadn't been back here since that fateful night when Baneth cast himself into the depths of the Underworld to keep Malefor imprisoned. The fact that wretched well, the very source of so much chaos, had remained untouched by the destruction of Erebus… it nearly drove Elenar mad. It was like some cruel joke was played on the queen; the one piece she wanted destroyed was all that remained of her childhood. Even that wickedly-green light deep within the crevice still remained.

But while Elenar looked around in disgust, she saw that Urobos looked around with a pained expression. The old drake looked around and fluttered his wings sporadically; his talons scratched the cold stone as he muttered under his breath. Elenar's heart ached to see the old dragon this way; he wasn't here when Baneth sacrificed himself, but Urobos knew very well what happened here that night.

"Your Grace?" Wraith asked uneasily. "Are you okay?"

"I… I'm alright." Urobos took a deep breath. "I guess it was my turn to feel my heart aching."

Elenar, Wraith, and Urobos spent a few minutes gathering clusters of gems from the edges of the platform. Once they were in a neat pile, the three dragons stood in the center of the platform.

"Now then…" Urobos took a deep breath. He reached into his satchel and retrieved a small dagger. "Let's begin."

Urobos dug the tip of his dagger into his talon. He gritted his fangs as he drew a bit of blood. Next, he spread his blood on the stone floor to create a circle. With that done, he used water magic to heal his wound before stepping back. Wraith stepped up to the circle, though he grimaced at the sight of the blood. With a bit of chanting, Wraith extended his forepaw and filled the circle with a mass of dark energy. Elenar helped him along with some chanting of her own. Together, the two shadow dragons created a tiny black fire on the surface of the blood, which spread around the entire circle.

"I call upon the spirits of the legendary purple dragon Spyro, and the dragons known as Cynder, the Grand Shadow!" Urobos bellowed into the flames. "If either of them wishes to speak to a humble descendent of theirs, let them appear before me!"

At first, nothing happened. The warm air within the dome stung their necks unimpeded, and the magic glistened silently. But then… a light shined forth. A verdant, mysterious light that sent shivers down Elenar's spine: The Underworld's Glow.

The green light of the Well of Souls grew brighter than before. Elenar could feel the floor vibrating as whispers echoed from deep within the crevice. The light became almost blinding: Elenar had to shield her face with a wing. Once her eyes had adjusted to the unearthly glow, the dragoness looked into the air above the crevice. Two spirits had emerged from the depths and hung weightlessly before the pit. One was purple, and the other was black. The purple one stepped forward onto the platform, making the stone feel warm beneath Elenar's feet. With a flash of light, the spirit took the form of a transparent dragon: Lord Spyro.

"My Lord…" Urobos bowed his head in subservience. Elenar and Wraith were quick to follow, not wanting to risk gaining the hero's ire.

"_Hmm… It's been quite some time, Urobos."_ The voice of the purple dragon hung in the dragons' ear frills despite the spirit's head barely moving. Spyro glanced around at the Well of Souls' interior and glowered. _"Of course you would contact us HERE of all places."_

"Erm…" Urobos grimaced.

"_At least they finally contacted us, Spyro…"_ The voice of Cynder scolded; her spirit stepped onto the platform and took on her own transparent form. _"Maybe the three of them can explain what's been happening topside."_

"Topside?" Wraith repeated in confusion.

"_It's her word for the dragon realms_…" Spyro sighed. He locked eyes with Urobos and wracked his talons on the stone. _"Tell me; what's happened in Warfang?"_

"You know that something's wrong?" Urobos asked incredulously.

"_We've lost all contact with the boys."_ Cynder exclaimed. _"Nothing we do to reach either Rune or Cyrus works! And what's worse; we can't get into The Nexus anymore!"_

"That's because…" Elenar's lip quivered. She stepped closer and forced herself to look Lady Cynder in the eyes. "The Nexus is gone!"

"_Gone?!"_ Spyro and Cynder shouted in unison.

"A great sphere of shadows engulfed The Nexus during a series of wildfires all across Warfang!" Elenar continued, struggling not to cry. "The white dragonlings… the artificial dark dragons… and even my son Cyrus have vanished to parts unknown!"

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other with horrified expressions. Cynder fidgeted with her paws; she looked ready to take off into the sky to try flying straight for Warfang. Spyro patted her on the side and tried to comfort her with his wings.

"My Lord, I have a terrible feeling that it's connected to the vision I've had not long ago." Urobos said.

"_Vision?"_ Spyro's brow furrowed. _"What vision?"_

Urobos took a moment to describe the terrible sights he saw whilst meditating with Argos and Icarox. Spyro and Cynder were especially disturbed by the description of multiple wicked eyes glaring out of the darkness. Elenar and Wraith were especially put off; the old drake hadn't mentioned such details before; it was too much like… like…

"_Malefor?"_ Spyro wondered aloud.

"I… I don't know." Urobos grimaced.

"_It can't be him."_ Cynder declared. _"He's still imprisoned within Baneth's body, and Baneth is very much encased in stone…"_ Elenar winced upon hearing that, which made Cynder bite her tongue. _"Err, sorry for being blunt, Elenar."_

"Well…" Elenar shivered as she made herself stand tall. "If it's not Malefor in Urobos's vision, then it could be something just as bad." She stamped her forepaw. "Please… we need your help to find the missing children, and to protect Warfang from whatever threat is coming your way. I can't risk anything happening that leads to another war!"

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other with deep frowns.

"_Well, we've sworn to protect the dragon realms in any way we can, even as spirits." _Cynder said.

"_But our time has passed."_ Spyro sighed. _"We were pushing our luck the last time we meddled in mortal affairs to help stop Malefor; we can't keep jumping back into the dragon realms whenever another threat comes along."_

"_I know that there are rules for these sorts of things…"_ Cynder swung her tail around. _"But there are also loopholes for said rules_…" She turned her head and smirked at Urobos. _"Like the Revival Ritual."_

Urobos flinched in surprise, as did Elenar and Wraith. Cynder was on board with the plan already?

Spyro balked and immediately dashed about to lock eyes with Cynder. _"Cynder! Don't you know by now that using that kind of magic is dangerous?!"_

_"I wasn't planning on conquering the world if that's what you're suggesting."_ Cynder snorted. _"And don't tell me that you don't occasionally miss being able to eat butterflies."_

Urobos and Wraith gave Spyro and odd look, while Elenar was simply bewildered. Spyro looked at the mortal dragons uneasily, and then cleared his throat and took a commanding posture before Cynder.

"_It was only the one time…"_ Spyro grumbled. _"And we need to be SERIOUS, Cynder; there are threats on the horizon and those children need to be found, but we can't return to the mortal world without consequences."_

"_If there's anyone who would stop us, they'd be here right now_." Cynder declared. _"But they're not, so I think it's free game…"_

Spyro gave the closest thing a spirit could give to a sigh of defeat. _"I give up."_

Cynder chuckled in victory and smiled at Urobos again. _"Gather up some gems, Sunshine; we've got younglings to save."_

Urobos smiled. "As you wish, Lady Cynder."

Right away, Urobos set to work consuming some of the life crystals to give himself a boost of power. Once he'd had a sufficient amount, the aged drake set to work channeling his elements to begin the Revival Ritual. Eight magical orbs circled about in the air as the life crystals glowed marvelously. Spyro and Cynder carefully floated down over two of the piles and waited as the magic began to take hold.

And then, the ground began to shake. Elenar could feel heat radiating from the spirits of the two heroes. She shivered and backed up as their spirits began to glow bright purple.

"Oh, geez…" Wraith grimaced and looked away. "This is getting a bit intense for me."

The ground shook more and more, and a blinding light struck Elenar's face. She shut her eyes and concealed her face with a wing as the power continued to build…

And then, it was all unleashed at once. Elenar was nearly forced onto her rear, while Wraith collapsed onto the stone. Gradually the light died down, and the vibrations stopped.

"It is done!" Urobos declared.

Elenar uncovered her face and looked upon the sparkling form that stood before her. Wraith backed up and marveled at the sight as well.

Lord Spyro has been made a flesh and blood dragon once again… but he wasn't an old drake. He was in his prime: rippling muscles shifted under dazzling amethyst scales. He stood about as tall as Wraith, and his wingspan was quite impressive. His lightning-bolt horns glistened in the light of the area, and various little spines grew out of his chin (quite similar in form to the stubble on Wraith's own chin).

Spyro took several deep, steady breaths. He adjusted his forelegs and flexed his muscles. Spyro even twisted his neck to the left and right.

"By the Ancestors, I feel great…" Spyro smiled. His ear frills twitched, and he chuckled a bit. "I almost don't recognize myself without the spiritual twinge."

"You certainly look handsome, Spyro." Said the voice of Cynder from behind him. Elenar, Urobos, and Wraith looked around Spyro to watch as Cynder's form finally took hold.

"Hmm…" Spyro smiled as he turned around to face her. "And I'm sure you look just as-"

Spyro's eyes widened as Cynder chuckled.

Cynder was an elderly dragoness. Nowhere near as old as she was when she died, perhaps, but definitely around the same age physically as Urobos. Her midnight-black scales glistened as she stretched out her fat wings, and she swung her tail from side to side as she trotted about.

"You… You're staying old?" Spyro asked incredulously.

"Well, I guess I got used to this appearance as I grew into it." Cynder snickered. The aged dragoness walked in an arc around Spyro, who stood dumbfounded. "Yes, I must say I truly enjoy this: I'm more mature than you, bigger than you, more powerful than you…" She looked in his direction and smirked. "Just like old times, huh Spyro?"

Spyro balked at that. He then snorted and looked away. "Of all the things to bring up…"

"Well, It's certainly amazing to have you back in the land of the living again." Urobos smiled. "With you two on our side, we can surely tackle this terrible fate that's coming."

"Indeed…" Spyro nodded. He gave his muscles a few more ripples… and then sighed in derision as Cynder sat on her haunches beside him to show how much taller she was than him now, even while sitting.

"We mustn't dawdle here anymore." Elenar said forcefully. "Lord Spyro, Lady Cynder, as good as it is to have you back with us-"

"Just Cynder will do, young lady." Cynder gave a smirk.

"If you insist…" Elenar sighed. "But please, we have to get going; there's no telling what danger the children are in?!"

Cynder opened her muzzle to say something… only for a voice to cut in.

"I suppose _I_ could tell you."

The voice left Urobos and Wraith in shock. And a voice that made Elenar fall back onto her haunches, and sent shivers up and down her spine.

The other four dragons looked around the queen toward the mouth of the tunnel; two of them even gasped in alarm. Elenar shook her head, stood up tall, and cautiously turned around.

There he was; dressed in the same fancy outfit he always used to wear in their youth. The first thing she recognized was his sparkling red eyes, which glowed even as the rest of him lay hidden in the shadows. He then stepped forward into the light, exposing his own amethyst scales and golden horns that rivaled Spyro's in splendor. The dragon that Elenar had simultaneously longed to see and dreaded speaking to.

Bergan.

Elenar couldn't believe her eyes; even as his face had aged, and his chin had grown a sizeable golden beard, she still saw that youthful expression upon Bergan's muzzle. He stepped forward casually as if his presence were no big deal.

"A wonderful day for a resurrection, isn't it?" Bergan raised an eye ridge.

Wraith immediately spread his limbs and snarled upon seeing Bergan. Urobos and Spyro held cautious glares as Bergan got close. Cynder held an uneasy frown; she seemed to wish to say something but held her tongue.

Bergan walked around Elenar; he didn't even acknowledge her with a glance. He instead came to a stop before Spyro and looked him up and down.

"Ah, Lord Spyro…" Bergan said calmly. "My grand-and-most-wonderful Lord of all the realms, Spyro." Bergan walked in a circle all-around hero. "You're definitely looking much younger than I remember."

"Bergan…" Spyro said with an air of annoyance.

"Hmm, unhappy to see me?" Bergan tilted his head. "Of course you're not; you were never happy to have me around back in the Palace of Kings."

"How are you here?" Urobos demanded. "I didn't invite you past the barrier!"

"Hmph, I'm uninvited; just like old times." Bergan gave a faux sigh. "Just like when I was a boy. Of course, just like a boy, I have a knack for slipping through doors held ajar."

Elenar's eye twitched, and she remembered the gust of wind beside her. "You… You snuck in with your time magic."

Bergan didn't reply, but his lips tugged back on his muzzle. He then spun about and made a gesture with his cloak. "My skill and talent have increased by leaps and bounds, Lord Spyro. Some might even dare to say that I rival even YOUR talents these days."

Spyro merely scowled at Bergan. Cynder, however, sighed and stepped closer to look the bearded purple drake in the eyes. "Bergan, why are you here?"

"Oh, how could I have possibly missed out on the day that Lord Spyro and Lady Cynder returned to this world?" Bergan asked. "I mean, after all…." He scowled back at Spyro. "Unlike the royal family, I wasn't allowed to say goodbye when you **left**."

Spyro scratched his talons on the stone floor. "Just like in your youth, you're trying my patience, Bergan."

"Am I? That's quite a shame." Bergan scoffed. "But, if none of you want to see an old acquaintance again, I suppose I'll just be on my way…"

"Stop!" Elenar screamed.

The other four dragons flinched and looked at Elenar, and then at Bergan. The bearded purple dragon slowly and finally turned to look at Elenar. The two of them locked eyes; he looked at her with a blank expression, while she became desperate.

Part of Elenar wanted to hug Bergan's chin with her head as she'd done in her youth… and the other part of her wanted to strangle his neck. For even if Elenar missed him, she couldn't forget that he was involved with whatever machinations Saul had cooking… as well as getting **her** involved.

"Where is she?" Elenar demanded. "Where is our daughter?!"

"Your daughter?" Cynder asked curiously.

"Much has happened in Warfang…" Urobos spread his own limbs out as he glared at Bergan. "We'll inform you on the trip south, but the short version is that their daughter recently attacked Cyrus."

Bergan held a frustrated face as Wraith growled off to one side, and Urobos and Spyro growled on the other. He then tapped his talons on the floor and sighed…

Seconds later, Elenar heard Bergan's breathing just to her own side. In the middle of a blink, the other dragons gasped in surprise: Bergan had made use of his time magic again. But Elenar wasn't surprised; she just calmly turned around.

"Where is she?" Elenar demanded.

"Is that really the first thing that comes to mind?" Bergan asked.

"Where IS she?!" Elenar pulled back her fangs. "Where is Hope?!"

Bergan blinked slowly and blew smoke out of his nostrils. He then walked casually around Elenar's side while Spyro, Urobos, and Wraith approached him.

"Hope?" Bergan repeated with a false smile. That smile quickly faded into a sneer. "Is _that_ what you think her name is?"

"Of course it is!" Elenar snapped. "Now tell me where she is!"

"That's NOT her name, Elenar." Bergan snapped. Elenar flinched and stumbled backward in shock, while the bearded drake simply sighed. "It's Tyrrany."

"Tyrrany?" Cynder asked incredulously. "Why would you choose a name like that?"

"It's a very special name…" Bergan grinned. "I rejected the name chosen by the late shadow queen; honestly, the whole tradition is archaic in my eyes."

Elenar flinched. "How can you say that about my mother? She chose all the names of my children very carefully!"

"It doesn't matter to me." Bergan insisted. "Because I picked a much more FITTING name for my daughter. A name that I'll never forget, no matter how many dragons tried to force me to…" The bearded drake stamped his forepaw. "My mother's name!"

A silence fell over the platform as all eyes were on Bergan. The bearded drake flourished his cape as he glared right at Elenar, who flinched back in shock. Never before had any of the gathered dragons seen such… such VITRIOL in the bearded dragon's eyes.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Bergan asked bitterly. "That I wanted to name my child in remembrance of my dear mother? I guess it's only fair: After all, you forgot about our daughter, too."

"I did NOT!" Elenar exclaimed. "Bergan, please! Take me to our daughter! I need to talk to her and explain that-!"

"Oh! So now, after all this time, NOW you want to talk?" Bergan demanded. He reached out and grabbed Elenar's forepaw. "Well, by all means, let's TALK!"

The purple dragon snapped his talons as the other dragons lunged forward. Elenar gasped as Bergan's magic rocked her body. All sound surrounding the pair became muted as a blue tint covered everything in existence. Bergan then let go of Elenar's forepaw and took several steps back from her.

"First and foremost, where our daughter has gone is none of YOUR concern." Bergan snorted. "After all, it wasn't your concern when she was growing up in Faeshrine without you."

"What?" Elenar balked.

Bergan turned around and glared into Elenar's eyes. "Eight years. That's how long you had to come and see her! EIGHT YEARS!"

Elenar blinked and shivered. "I… I…"

"You couldn't have taken time out of your oh-so-busy days in The Hive to come and visit your firstborn child?" Bergan demanded. "You couldn't have one day, ONE DAY, to come to our daughter and tell her that you loved her in person?"

"I…" Elenar stammered. "I had to…" 

"I don't care what you THINK you had to do as the future queen of a doomed city." Bergan snorted. "I would have gladly brought her to The Hive, but your oh-so-delightful father threatened to KILL HER if I remember correctly."

Elenar flinched, while Bergan flapped his wings. "So, what was I to do, hmm? Send you letters? Because I tried that, and it only ended with threats from your father AGAIN to never contact you." Bergan snorted. "I would have _hoped_ that at SOME POINT you'd have worked up the courage to stand up to him; to finally come and see the little girl you claim to love."

"Stop!" Elenar shouted. "He… he would have thrown me out onto the street!"

"Really?" Bergan snorted again. "Am I honestly to understand that Urobos, Baneth, and all of the people who loved you would do nothing to support you if you said you wanted to have your daughter if your life?"

"You know there was another reason I had to hide that I had a daughter!" Elenar pointed an accusing talon at him. "She's… She's a white dragon! My father wasn't the only one who hated white dragons; there were MANY in The Hive who would have killed Hope if given half the chance! She needed to be kept safe; hidden from the world until the time was right."

"And what time was that? After you were brought back to life?" Bergan queried. He tapped the floor, creating a distorted echoing in the air. "Tell me: did you _count_ on being revived after your first death? When you were held captive in the Underworld, did you think to yourself '_well, I'm sure that I'll be living again soon. Then I can fix all my mistakes.?'_"

Elenar felt her heart sink into her stomach. "N-No… Of course I… I didn't…"

"There was a chance that you would have stayed dead; forever held prisoner by Malefor." Bergan said with a scowl. "Perhaps not being in your daughter's life was one of your biggest regrets. But unlike the rest of the mistakes you've fixed, you're not getting off the hook so easily with ME, Elenar."

Elenar's mind raced; all she could think about was how many times she cowered at the thought of going behind her father's back. Her daughter… her little girl… had grown up without her, all because Elenar was too cowardly to turn against King Alexander. Too cowardly to face the truth…

No… No, Elenar couldn't let Bergan get under her skin. She had to fight back; to bring to light all the misdeeds HE'D done!

"You sent our daughter to attack my son!" Elenar yelled at Bergan. "You're aiding and abetting someone who's plotting to take my life!"

Bergan rolled his eyes and snorted. "Jonathan has no chance of killing you; nor does his father Saul, for that matter." He fluttered his wings. "What our daughter does, she does on her own: You'll have to figure out how to win her mercy by yourself."

"Where IS she?!" Elenar screamed again as she scratched the stone. "I can't make things right with her if I can't find her! Just tell me where she is, Bergan! PLEASE!"

"Sadly, I think it's time to move on to some other answers…" Bergan gave a sardonic grin.

As he said those words, the bluish blur around the world faded away. Noises returned to their normal levels, and the other dragons moved as normal speeds again. Spyro groaned as he tried to re-orient himself. Once he was back up to speed, he stomped forward and breathed angrily down Bergan's neck.

"Whatever you two were discussing, I don't CARE at this point." Spyro snapped. "Bergan, You are accused of crimes against the dragon realms!"

"Oh, please have mercy on me, Lord Spyro." Bergan gave a sarcastically-submissive bow of his head. "Whatever will I do to easily escape? Oh, if only I had the power to freeze time and make a quick getaway!"

Spyro growled in anger, while Bergan simply snorted. He then stepped back a few paces. And twirled about. Wraith looked about ready to snap at him, but the purple drake flicked him on the muzzle.

"The kids are fine." Bergan declared. "You were going to ask me to confess to stealing away The Nexus, right? And all of the children inside? Well, fine, I confess: I spirited The fortress away."

"I knew it!" Urobos exclaimed with a scowl. Wraith tried to snap at Bergan's talons, but the purple drake simply whisked himself off to stand beside Cynder in another blink of an eye.

"You prick…" Wraith growled.

"Don't worry about the white dragons, though: They're all safe and sound." Bergan smiled. "They'll be reunited with their parents in due time."

"WHEN?" Cynder demanded. "WHEN will you give Warfang back its children?"

"When I'm good and sure that they're safe." Bergan declared. "In the meantime, I-"

"Bring them BACK!" Urobos growled at Bergan. The aged black drake dug at the floor and fanned out his wings aggressively. "Return the Nexus, you fiend!"

"Honestly, is that any way to handle diplomatic negotiations?" Bergan gave a grin. "I guess you break down in the heat of the moment. Just like old times, Lord Urobos."

Urobos's anger didn't die done one bit. In fact, Spyro joined in on the angry growling. Even Wraith was quick to get in on the action. And all the while, Elenar, and Cynder glared at Bergan (though the former struggled to keep her composure.) After a moment of silence, Bergan simply sighed and shook his head again.

"Despite my snark and my grievances, I didn't come here looking for a fight." He said. "Look at you all: getting on all-fours and snarling. I'm not your enemy. Really, I'm not."

"Well, you don't exactly come across as friendly." Wraith snapped.

"I need all of you to listen." Bergan continued; he pointed a talon toward the group. "I've seen what comes next. All of the children in The Nexus, both the white younglings and the artificially-created dark dragons, are the future of the dragon realms." He put his forepaw down. "But they'll have no chance of seeing that future so long as there are still bigoted dragons inhabiting Warfang."

"We'll deal with the extremists and the Sons of Culmubrae with our own methods." Urobos snapped. "You're not permitted to just step in and meddle with free will."

Bergan's eye twitched, but he struggled to put on a warm smile.

"Let ME handle things instead." Bergan insisted. "The realms descended into chaos after you passed on, Spyro and Cynder. And the rest of us have struggled to pick up the pieces. Many dragons died, and I had no choice but to sit idly by as the world burned. But while the rest of the world collapsed, Faeshrine THRIVED." He stamped his forepaw. "And it thrived because of my machinations. If I can create one utopia in one city, just imagine what can be done if I spread the philosophies all across the realms!"

"So that's it then: you plot to take over the world." Spyro scowled. Bergan narrowed his eyes and snorted.

"Take over? Of course not: I'm simply doing what I feel is right to make our realms better." He shot Spyro a toothy grin. "Didn't you do the very same thing, when you established all of the new kingdoms over a century ago?"

"We did what we felt would establish peace after so many dragons were revived." Cynder said with a frown. "I'd thought we taught you this when you were a boy."

"I learned all that I could, Cynder." Bergan replied. "In fact, I learned how to finally control my visions of the future… using one of these."

Bergan reached into his robes and casually produced a crystal ball; just like the one he used to show Elenar visions of the future all those years ago. Urobos glared angrily at Bergan and stepped closer.

"The future is growing GRIM, Bergan." Urobos snapped. "I've been given a vision of my own lately; something wicked is going to return to the dragon realms soon. And part of the premonitions has already come true! Thanks to YOUR involvement!"

"Excuse me?" Bergan balked.

"Fires burning across Warfang!" Urobos stamped his forepaw. "The Nexus vanishing without a trace! I saw them both, and YOU are responsible for both! Your actions are going to lead the dragon realms to destruction! Just like when you were a child, your meddling is causing misery in the hearts of the dragons of Warfang!"

Bergan's eyes wide; That was an implication he could have done without. His face slowly became a scowl, and he growled just as angrily as the aged drake did.

"You think you know what's in store for the future, just because of ONE vision?" Bergan asked accusingly. "You should you try dozens! HUNDREDS! There are countless pathways on the flow of time, leading to _any number_ of possible futures!" The crystal ball in his forepaw began to glow a brilliant white. "Here; Let me show you a personal FAVORITE of mine!"

Bergan held the crystal ball in the air, and a burst of white light flooded free from it. The other dragons all gasped in surprise as the light engulfed them. Elenar in particular cried out in fear, as she expected those horrible yellow eyes to glare down at her at any moment…

When the light faded, Elenar was curious to find the sun beating down on her head. She looked up at the bright blue sky in confusion… and then heard some strange noises below her. The dragoness looked down… and nearly had a heart attack. She was standing in mid-air, nearly fifty feet above the ground! The shock was so sudden that it nearly made her forget about the other dragons with her…. And soon, everyone was in awe as they beheld the mysterious sights around them.

They were in some sort of city, but it was unlike any city they'd ever seen in their lives. The roads were paved over with some kind of dark, almost black stone, and there were grey stones forming rectangular grids. Carriages made of metal and steel thundered their way down the streets at speeds much faster than anything Elenar had seen before. There were great towers and spires that pierced high into the sky; higher even than the Dragon Spire did. There were countless citizens walking the streets, and elevated walkways passed between many buildings. More dragons than Elenar had ever seen before flew through the skies in all the colors that a dragon's scales could be… even white.

Elenar looked around in shock and awe; she could hardly believe what she was seeing. And the other dragons with her were equally as dumbstruck at her.

"What… What is this place?" Wraith asked incredulously.

"This is Warfang…" Bergan said. "A hundred years from now."

"A hundred years?" Cynder asked in surprise. She and the others looked around again.

Everything was sparkling and clean, and the city limits of Warfang seemed to stretch twice as wide as Warfang did now. And as Bergan shifted the crystal ball, the dragons found themselves descending down toward the street. They came to a disorienting landing and looked around again; dragons and non-dragons alike walked on by wearing bizarre clothing and jewelry. And once again, they could see white dragons walking among them freely, like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"If I'm able to keep doing what I'm doing, then I'll be able to speed technological advancement along nearly a thousandfold!" Bergan declared. "Look at how much lives could be improved!"

Bergan gestured around with his talons to point at the various shops and businesses present on the street corners of this futuristic Warfang. There was a place where elderly dragons (older than Urobos, even) were sitting and talking to family members as dragons in medical uniforms applied healing gems to wounds. Across the street, there was a medical pavilion, where a mole doctor placed a needle-like device against a dragon's neck to inject some kind of green liquid. And further down the street, there was a place where those metallic carriages were being sold on a grand lot by a white dragon in a fancy outfit. Urobos was genuinely enraptured, as was Wraith. Cynder couldn't help but smile as she gazed all around. Even Elenar was in awe; to see white dragons able to live openly and happily with other dragons… it was a secret dream of hers.

"Do you see all of this?" Bergan asked. "I cry myself to sleep sometimes because I'll never live long enough to see the real thing…" He sighed for a moment, but then perked up and tapped a talon to his temple. "But I can get the ball rolling! Everything you see here can be brought to life someday: I simply have to teach everything I know and have seen to those children asleep in The Nexus!"

Spyro's ear frills twitched at that. "Really?"

"Yes!" Bergan smiled. "From there, those younglings can grow up to spread the knowledge to others. In just a few short decades, we'll be more than halfway to making the dragon realms a true paradise!"

The bearded drake shifted his arm to point the crystal ball toward the other dragons.

"Can't you all stand beside me?" He asked. "Help me to bring my plans to fruition. I could finally do what a purple dragon is meant to do! I can make our world a safer place for all children! So for once in your lives, TRUST IN ME!"

Elenar and the others looked around one more time as the bedazzling visions of the future Warfang. Elenar had to admit: it was very tempting…

"No!" Spyro scowled. He reached out and smacked the crystal ball out of Bergan's hand. For once, the bearded dragon had a genuine face of shock and horror at being caught off-guard. The crystal ball smashed on the floor, shattering into a million pieces. And just like that, the visions of the future ended, and the Well of Souls returned.

Bergan snarled in anger as he reached down to scoop up the pieces. As he did so, Spyro's shadow loomed over him.

"You might think that you know what's right, Bergan." Spyro scowled. "You might think that you're what's necessary to help the dragon realms. And yet you're STILL trying to meddle in the lives of others, just like when you were a boy."

Lightning danced across Spyro's back-spikes as he tapped his talon on the floor.

"Your interference with the affairs of others' lives has cut Cynder and me off from contacting Rune and Cyrus. You've set several fires all across my city and risked injuring countless beings you're supposedly trying to _help_. Not to mention your abduction of the children of The Nexus."

Bergan scowled; he stood up as he held several fragments of his crystal ball in his forepaw.

"I only did that to save them from the extremists. Or are you implying that I should have just let the children get slain?"

"Bring them BACK, Bergan!" Spyro growled. "If what you did was truly altruistic, then return the children to their parents immediately!"

"There are still extremists lurking in Warfang!" Bergan declared. "They're out there, plotting to slaughter white dragons the moment they appear! Warfang isn't safe for those children, and you know it!"

"Urobos and Elenar will find some new means to protect them!" Spyro yelled even louder. "YOU are not to get involved in their lives anymore! You've done enough damage to the realms!"

"Damage?" Bergan's eye twitched. Spyro slammed the ground with his paw again, making the other dragons shake.

"You may not think you've committed crimes, but you have." Spyro scowled. "You've gone too far, Bergan, and you must face the consequences." He locked eyes with the bearded drake. "You will return Elenar's daughter to her, you will bring The Nexus and all of the children back to Warfang. And then, you are to be exiled from the dragon realms, and never to return."

Bergan's eye ridges narrowed into the most grueling, wretched mask of anger that Elenar had ever seen. He very slowly reached into his robes as he focused his glare on Spyro. He put the fragments of the crystal ball away as he rifled through his pockets.

"So, if that's the way you want to play this game…" Bergan retrieved a large, glowing gem of convexity. He then smashed it in his forepaw, surrounding his talons with dark energy. "Then I'll give you someone to fight."

Bergan pointed his forepaw at the ground and unleashed a burst of dark energy. Instinctively Spyro unleashed a bolt of electricity toward Bergan. But the bearded purple drake simply held his forepaw out and caught the lightning upon his talons. Bergan growled as his foreleg shook, but he felt no pain as his paw jittered around. Meanwhile, the dark energy on the ground spread out into a wide arc, before erupting upward in a miniature geyser. Spyro finally ended his lightning current as he shifted to face whatever was coming free.

"What are you doing, Bergan?" Cynder demanded.

"Allow me to introduce someone who thinks my plans are worth believing in." Bergan grinned. He made a dramatic gesture with his wings and stepped out of the way as the geyser of magic widened into a portal.

Two sinister eyes opened up deep within the portal. The ground shook as something stomped forward, making all of the other dragons get on the defensive. A great, muscular foreleg emerged and slammed down on the ground, followed by another one. Two great, black wings extended outward as the beast got closer. It was a great, muscular, black dragon, and it stood fiercely on all fours as he stepped into view. Bronze anklets were decorated on all four legs, and it blew purple smoke from its nostrils as he leered at the others. Spyro, Cynder, Urobos, Elenar, and Wraith all got a good look at the dragon's face, as well as his glowing red birthmarks. And all five of them reeled back in shock and alarm, none more so than Elenar.

"No…" Elenar's eyes widened in horror. "N-No…"

"Surprised?" Bergan asked. He locked eyes with Elenar and gave a sardonic grin.

"Bergan, what have you done?!" Cynder screamed.

The black dragon moved his wing to block Bergan from view as he grinned wickedly. **"He's given me a new lease on life!"**

"Cyrus?!" Wraith exclaimed. The crimson drake stepped cautiously closer. The muscular Cyrus turned his head and scowled at Wraith, making him flinch back a bit.

"I've enlisted the aid of our dear prince here." Bergan declared. "It seems he's had a lot of pent-up aggression, and nobody gave him the time of day before I came along."

"You still think you're a good person after doing THAT to him?!" Spyro screamed.

"Morality is subjective." Bergan shrugged his shoulders. "But at the very least, unlike what Malefor what did to you, Cynder, _I_ gave Cyrus a choice, and he accepted it gladly. Although he needed a bit of taming here and there"

"Well, I don't believe that in the slightest." Cynder stuck her nostril in the air.

"**BELIEVE IT."** Cyrus slammed the ground, sending waves of convexity through the ground that nearly knocked Cynder off her feet. Cyrus then gave a wicked laugh as he spent similar waves throughout the area. Most of the other dragons merely took off into the air…

But Elenar remained. Despite being bombarded by waves of the magic, she refused to budge. She just couldn't move; not after as, she looked upon what Bergan had done to her son.

"Cyrus…" She said as she cautiously approached the great black dragon. Cyrus stopped attacking the floor as he turned to glare down at her. "My son, please stop. This isn't like you."

Cyrus scowled. **"And how would YOU know what I'm like?"**

"Cyrus, I know everything about you." Elenar pleaded. "Why wouldn't I? I'm your mother!"

"**Oh, of course."** Cyrus scoffed. **"So I imagine you know about how I've been repeatedly pushed aside in favor of Rune."**

"What?" Elenar's eyes widened incredulously. "I love both of you equally!"

"**And yet Rune's the one everyone worried about."** Cyrus scowled at her. **"Rune's your special little boy who suffered a horrible tragedy, and who's been chosen to become the next High King of Warfang. And I'm just some obnoxious emergency spare that everyone either ignores or thinks I'm a lady."**

Cyrus beat his wings and flexed his muscular limbs. **"Well, no more of THAT anymore! Nobody's going to insult the great General Cyrus!"**

"General?" Elenar repeated in confusion.

"Cyrus, nobody's ignored you!" Came the voice of Urobos. The elderly black dragon came to a landing beside Elenar and looked up cautiously at Cyrus. "We worry about you night and day, just as much as your brother. I'm sorry if you weren't happy with how you looked. But doing THIS to your form with magic is only going to damage you in the long run!"

"**Oh, is that so?"** Cyrus stamped the ground again, shaking their paws. He glared over at Spyro and Cynder, who cautiously landed on the ground. He studied their features carefully, as well as their uneasy faces, before finally scowling at Elenar and Urobos. **"Seems like you used magic to raise the dead. Funny how you get to pick and choose what's okay and what's not, just like ALWAYS."**

"We don't want to fight you, Cyrus!" Shouted Wraith. Cyrus's ear frills twitched, and he looked toward the right of Elenar, where the crimson drake appeared in a cloud of smoke. The Deep Shadow bit his lower lip as he uneasily looked upon the corrupted drake's rippling muscles.

"You could always to me!" Wraith said. "You know that right?! If anything's bothering you, just say it!"

"**Actually… there IS something I've wanted to say."** Cyrus said quietly.

"Then say it." Elenar insisted. She stepped forward and hugged her son's foreleg as she gazed up at him. "We're listening."

A wicked grin spread across Cyrus's muzzle, making the queen's break down. He lifted a muscular arm and held his thumb-talon against his finger-talon.

"**I figured out how to teleport."**

Wraith and Urobos gasped in surprise as Cyrus snapped his talons. Immediately, a great pool of black energy opened up beneath the dragons' feet. Wraith and Urobos sank down into the depths immediately, while Elenar clung to Cyrus's foreleg to keep from falling. Her ear frills shook as she heard her allies' cries of surprise, and she looked up at Cyrus in desperation. And there… she saw his furious face as he looked down at her in judgment. Cyrus looked about ready to say something to her, but the sounds of rushing paws broke his concentration: Spyro and Cynder were charging over to make a grab for Elenar.

Cyrus scratched Elenar's side, making her cry out in pain. She instinctively let go of his foreleg and plummeted down into the pool of darkness. And after that, the pool sealed itself up, and Spyro slammed his forepaws down on hard stone.

"Damnit!" Spyro growled. He rose up and scowled at Cyrus. "Where did you send them?!"

"**Figure it out."** Cyrus snapped. He then spread his limbs out and gnashed his fangs. **"Or maybe I'll tell you if you can beat it out of me."**

Spyro looked at Cyrus in anger at first… but then he looked at Cynder as she approached from the side. Cynder placed a forepaw on Spyro's, and then frowned at Cyrus.

"We don't want to hurt you, Sunshine." Cynder nodded her head. She sat down on the stone floor and looked up at Cyrus with a nod. "Just tell us what you want."

Cyrus snarled and gnashed his fangs… but he stood in place. His talons dug into the stone as he turned toward Spyro and blew purple smoke from his nostrils. **"I want to FIGHT!"**

Spyro bit his lower lip. He took a deep breath, and then joined Cynder by relaxing on the stone floor.

"No." Spyro shook his head. "You're our descendant. We could never hurt you."

The muscular black drake glared down at Spyro incredulously. **"What?!"**

"You heard him, Sunshine." Cynder said with a soft sigh. "We love you too much to want to lay a talon on you. So… you win by default." She flapped her wings.

Cyrus had trouble processing what was being said. He glared angrily between the two of them before stomping his forepaw and fanning out his wings.

"**You can't do that!"** He screamed. **"You can't just give up! You're supposed to be the tow legendary heroes, not cowards! So stop dicking around and fight me! FIGHT ME!"**

But Spyro and Cynder wouldn't budge; they just sat there, looking upon Cyrus sadly with the warm and inviting eyes that any grandparent would. Cyrus snarled in rage; he lifted a forepaw up and sucked in a deep breath to unleash some horrible burst of convexity…

But it didn't come. His talons glowed and his limbs shook… but the muscular drake just couldn't work up the nerve to attack. He just snarled down at Spyro and Cynder, as a few tears began to trickle from his eyes.

"**Why…"** Cyrus asked through gnashed fangs. He swallowed back his convexity and focused on the two elderly dragons. **"Why won't you fight me?"**

"Because we love you, Cyrus." Spyro said with a nod. "We love you as much as any extended family member of ours."

Cyrus growled again and struggled not to cry. He slammed his forepaw down and roared angrily as he tore the stone apart. The muscular drake then slammed his head on the stone several times; he needed something, ANYTHING to beat upon that would provide some means of resistance.

"Cyrus, stop hurting yourself!" Cynder pleaded. "That won't help you feel any better!"

"**But the ground is the only thing that fights back!"** Cyrus hissed. **"What else am I to fight against?! What else is there to use my power on?!"**

"Oh, Sunshine, don't try doing that." Cynder frowned. "Trust me: I've been there."

"Well, that's some interesting sentiments being shared around." Bergan chuckled. Spyro and Cynder flinched; they'd nearly forgotten that the other purple drake was there.

Bergan stepped up to Cyrus's side and patted him on the shoulder. "I suppose you've made quite a demonstration of your powers, my prince. I think it's time we head back to The Nexus."

"**And just leave these two here?"** Cyrus snapped.

"We have bigger fish to catch, my boy." Bergan chuckled. "Besides, I don't want to hurt them any more than you do… even IF Spyro deserves a smack to the head."

Spyro growled angrily at Bergan, but the bearded drake simply grasped Cyrus's sides and raised a forepaw into the air.

"I've tried several times to get you to understand my point of view… but it's always a waste of my time." Bergan sighed. "Well, if you won't help me along, then I guess I'll just have to carry on without you. I'll keep a close watch on the children of Warfang until the city is finally safe for them. In the meantime… you might want to high-tail it south to Glenhaven."

"What?" Spyro balked.

"A certain green monarch is plotting to launch a liberation of the desert city… and Rune and Tyrrany are about to be caught in the middle of it."

"What?!" Cynder exclaimed.

"Ta-ta for now."

With but a snap of his talons, Bergan disappeared. And Cyrus went along with him.

All Spyro and Cynder could to was look at each other with uneasy expressions; they'd allowed Bergan to slip away with the prince, just like that. As they were wondering what to say or do, they heard a pool of shadows opening up behind them. They turned around to see Urobos, Wraith, and Elenar emerging out onto the stone.

"Cyrus!" Elenar cried as she looked around.

"Where is he?!" Wraith exclaimed. "And where's Bergan?"

"They're gone…" Cynder said worriedly.

"DAMNIT!" Wraith slammed his forepaw down. "First we're teleported nearly a mile away! And by the time we get back, we're TOO LATE!"

Spyro could only sigh as he watched Wraith tire himself out by slamming his paws down. Across the way, Urobos and Elenar were looking pretty miserable.

"I can't believe it…" Urobos said with wide eyes. He slumped over onto the floor and shivered. "He was right there… and he just slipped right through our talons!"

"And ours, too." Cynder sighed. She stepped forward and sat down across from Urobos. "I'm sorry, Sunshine. We're just as responsible for this failure."

Elenar rose her forepaw up to her mane; she gripped it so hard that she nearly ripped a few hairs out. She couldn't believe it; as if losing track of one of her children was bad enough, she'd lost a son to the powers of corruption? How could this have happened? How terrible of a mother could she truly have been? Tears broke from her eyes; she felt like the worst mother in the world.

Cynder saw this and made her way over to her. She draped a wing over Elenar's back and pulled her in for a hug. She then rested her head atop Elenar's and rocked her back and forth. It didn't take long for Elenar to finally break down.

"There, there…" Cynder whispered. "Let it all out, dear. I know what it's like to lose track of a child. No matter how old they are, it always hurts."

"I…" Elenar wiped her eyes. "I just wish there was something I could have done."

"We all do, Elenar." Cynder said soothingly as she let Elenar cry against her foreleg.

Across the way, Urobos tore at the ground. Wraith rumbled uneasily in his throat as he tapped his talons erratically.

"I just can't believe it…" Wraith grimaced. "My start pupil… turned into a big, violent meathead!" He scratched the ground and hissed. "Who does that Bergan think he's fooling, forcing a teenager to mutate like that?! Convexity isn't a toy!"

"I guess you never met him as a youngling…" Urobos sighed. "I'd say that this is the natural progression of all the experiments he tried in his formative years."

"We need to do something to get the old Cyrus back…" Wraith grimaced. "Err, and all the other kids too, of course. But Un-corrupting Cyrus is going to be a TOP priority of mine!"

"Well, it will have to wait until we get back to Warfang!" Spyro exclaimed. "We've wasted enough time here as it is!" The purple drake stamped the ground to get everyone's attention. "Gather in a circle, all of you! We need to prepare to head for Glenhaven."

"Glenhaven?" Elenar asked worriedly.

"We'll explain on the way." Cynder said as she stood up. "But suffice it to say, there's trouble brewing in Glenhaven."

With little options left, the five dragons gathered together to channel their magic to teleport their way back to Warfang. But all the while, Elenar couldn't stop thinking about her children.

Her daughter was missing… her son Cyrus as corrupted into a monster… and there was trouble heading toward Glenhaven, the place that Rune was heading toward. She had to find him… she had to protect him; she didn't want to lose all THREE of her darlings.

But Elenar had to act quick: Time was running out.

~~…~~

Greetings, friends and loved ones.

So ends Act 2. And the stakes are starting to rise. What's in store for Rune, Cyrus, and Tyrrany? Just what is Bergan planning? And what's going on in Glenhaven?

Well… you're going to have to wait a while. I've decided that I want to take the month of August off as an extended break from the story. But don't worry: Act 3 will be up and running in September. See you then!

_Tenebra ecce Veritas._


	27. Interlude 2

It had only been a couple of days, now. Bergan finally had the will and fortitude to make his venture out into the depths of the mushroom forest. Many back in Faeshrine questioned why the purple drake, the fabulously-wealthy head of a merchant empire, would travel so deep into the forest. But he had to. He couldn't get what he'd seen out of his mind…

He had to see it for himself… no matter how badly he didn't want to.

Bergan's carriage made its way quietly through the forest in the dead of night. The purple drake sighed as he waited for the coachman, a cheetah, to bring him to the destination. It was a very esoteric location, with an even more esoteric path marked upon a map Bergan had to craft especially for this journey. He needed to be sure that nobody… unsavory followed him, coming OR going.

Eventually, the carriage arrived at the edge of Bergan's ultimate destination. The coachman hopped down, walked around, and pulled the door open. Bergan slipped on one of his sets of robes and pull the hood down over his face. He then very carefully stepped out of the carriage and stopped before the cheetah with a solemn face.

"Make sure that you stay hidden." Bergan whispered. "There's no telling how the survivors will react to you."

"Understood, Sir." The cheetah whispered and bowed his head. Bergan smiled and patted the coachman on the shoulder, before walking around the side of a mushroom to make his way toward… oh, it was hard to describe what he saw.

It was the deepest, darkest part of the mushroom forest; at least twenty miles west of the Ancient Grove. The mushroom caps kept the sky hidden from view, not that one could see much through the fog of dark clouds. It would be a foreboding place for any dragon. But for Bergan… he'd dreaded coming upon this place for a long time.

And there, in the middle of a ring of destroyed mushrooms… were the remains of The Hive.

Just a couple of days ago, this mysterious city was hidden away in the clouds, away from the prying eyes of the dragon realms. But now it was a ruin. Smoke rose up from fires that were only recently put out. Dozens of stone buildings and structures lay destroyed in a million fragments in a wide radius. Many dragons were gathered up and wrapped for burial in a mass grave to the east. And the few survivors… oh, Bergan could hardly look at them.

Bergan sucked in a breath as he kept his hood pulled over his head. He walked quietly and calmly through the group, doing his best to keep himself scarce. Bergan gnashed his fangs as he heard over a hundred sorrowful voices crying out in pain. So many were lost; fathers, mothers, sisters, brothers… friends, rivals, beggars and nobles… many had been SNUFFED OUT, and barely anyone was left to bury them.

So much pain… Bergan knew it all too well. How many times had he wandered through the aftermath of a great battle during that war? How many times had he been too late to save someone? And how many times… had the victims' woes been blamed on his failure to predict the outcomes? Bergan stopped in his tracks balled his paw into a fist within his pocket. He then shook his head to shake the dreadful thoughts away.

_Focus on the NOW, Bergan._ He told himself. _Focus on finding… her._

Bergan had a feeling that he knew where to look; the northernmost section of the ruins. He hadn't seen any of a certain sect of dark dragons… which meant they were tending to their king. The purple drake picked up the pace, though still did his best to hide from the civilians.

As he made his way north, he looked around at the buildings one last time. He spotted one of the few buildings that had managed to survive the devastation of colliding with the ground. It was a chapel; small and humble in design, with a black roof and a simple bell tower. How curious it was to Bergan, that something so simple could survive such rampant destruction without a scratch when other, bulkier buildings collapsed into ruin. Bergan would have to ponder its secrets… someday.

Just to the north of the ruins of The Hive, there was a little clearing made between a pair of destroyed mushrooms. Several dragons were arranged in a row. One of them, a dragoness, stood clutching a small black dragon cub in her embrace. She was whispering softly to the cub as he cried against her chest. Most of the other dragons held their heads low, as candles were arranged about the area. And the loudest voice among them… was a wailing black dragon. The newly crowned King Baneth.

The closer Bergan got to the scene, the more dread built up in his chest. No… No, it couldn't be. It couldn't be real. He'd known now more than ever that there were different paths to the future… different outcomes, with different likelihoods. Please… please don't let THAT vision be true…

_Snap_

Bergan realized all too late that he'd walked in the path of a twig of some kind. He sighed as he heard multiple Deep Shadows whirling around and springing into battle stances.

"Who goes there?!" Demanded a rather gruff voice.

Bergan sighed as he casually stepped out from his hiding place. "An old friend of the royal family."

There were several gasps, much to Bergan's lamentation; it was so rare for anyone outside of Faeshrine to be happy to see him. He just took a calm breath as he lifted up his hood to gaze around at the Deep Shadows.

"Good evening." He said briskly.

"What are you doing here?!" The gruff voice from before demanded. The drake pulled back their hood. Bergan had to do a double-take at first; he recognized the grizzled jawline of Grail, but a large chunk of gauze had been wrapped along the left side of his face.

"Oh, dear." Bergan pursed his lips. "Good to, err, see you again, Grail. But I could have sworn you'd retired."

The drake blew smoke from his nostrils and stepped closer. He didn't look like he was in the mood for bantering.

"Get out of here." Grail snarled. "We're not in the mood for any blathering words of a miserable miscreant like YOU."

The other Deep Shadows seemed keen on joining Grail on huffing and snarling at Bergan; a couple of them even seemed ready for a fight. But Bergan just sighed again and stood his ground.

"Where is she?" Bergan asked seriously. "Where is Elenar?"

Grail continued to growl, while the other Deep Shadows were hushed into silence. There was a cold breeze in the air now; Bergan could feel chills along his spine. No… please, no…

"Let him through." Came the miserable voice of Baneth from the front of the group.

All eyes were upon Baneth; the black dragon finally forced himself to stand tall, but he didn't dare look away from the stone altar that loomed before him. At once, the Deep Shadows relaxed their stances and backed out of the way… save for Grail, who shook in place.

"Baneth…" Grail turned to look at the young king with his good eye. "He doesn't deserve to see her."

"Just… let him through." The king said again, with a palpable air of misery. "He… he deserves to pay his respects."

Bergan's eyes twitched. _No… no no no…_

Bergan forced himself to march forward with his chest puffed out. He walked around the side of Grail and approached the altar. Along the way, he noticed one of the female Deep Shadows standing a short distance from the altar. She had a miserable expression… but not quite the same kind of misery that Baneth had. Her face was familiar, too…

"Dona?" Bergan asked softly. "You're a Deep Shadow, now?"

Dona simply hissed at Bergan and then turned her back to him. She fanned out her wings and snarled as she marched forward into the forest. Bergan just sighed; Same old Dona.

Eventually, Bergan stepped before a rotund stone altar erected from the ground via earth magic. And splayed out on that altar, covered in a black cloth and sealed within a barrier of glass, was…

Bergan felt his heart ache. He forced himself to look away from the… the… It could hardly even recognize her. Those burns, those wounds… what had they DONE to her?! This couldn't be real. This couldn't have happened to her!

Bergan noticed a small plaque carved into the front of the altar. It said:

_Here lies Elenar:_

_Born in 113 N.A._

_Died in 144 N.A._

_Beloved Queen of the dark dragons_

_She was a friend, wife, sister, and mother._

_Her body may be gone, but her spirit lingers on._

Bergan froze in place. He read the plaque, again and again, half-hoping that he'd read it wrong. But no, it was as plain as day. Of all the different courses through time. Of all the myriad ways that events could have taken place… why did THIS have to be the winning outcome? What did Bergan do wrong that led to this happening? How… Why…?

Bergan couldn't keep his composure any longer. He collapsed onto the ground and put his forepaws over his eyes. He writhed and shook on the ground as he struggled to hold back tears.

_No… No no no…_ Bergan gnashed his fangs as a few tears fell. _It couldn't have happened this way. Not her… NOT HER!_

Bergan struggled not to cry. He couldn't let himself cry, no matter how much it hurt. All Bergan wanted was to be with Elenar. But at every turn, he was denied the chance to be with her. Politics, Personal grudges, and cowardice had torn the two of them apart for years. And now, Elenar was permanently stripped from Bergan's embrace because of… off…

_Richteriel._

Instantly, Bergan's sadness was gone… and replaced with a burning fire. The purple drake dug his talons into the dirt as a growl rose in his throat.

Of course. It was Richteriel. It HAD to be Richteriel. Who else was in command of the Order of Culmubrae? Bergan growled as a shiver ran from head to tail. The Order… they'd gone too far this time. And by those accursed ancestors that Richteriel revered so much, Bergan was going to see to it that…

Wait. No. Bergan didn't have the means to take on the whole Order. If he made the wrong move, then they'd descend upon Faeshrine in a heartbeat. And that's just what they wanted; a chance to do away with the _heathen_ and his city of _forbidden pleasures_.

Bergan sucked in a breath and raised his head up high. Anger and Sadness were pushed out of his mind, to be replaced by his calm nonchalance.

"Might I have a moment in the woods with the high king?" He asked calmly.

"And just what exactly do you plan to do with our new king?" Grail demanded.

"I just want to talk to him." Bergan declared as he turned in the direction of the still-grieving Baneth. "There's something we need to discuss."

"Oh no, you don't." Grail glowered. "There's no way I'm letting the new high king wander off alone in the forest with the likes of YOU." He spat on the ground somewhere behind the purple drake. "Arrogant Amethyst!"

Bergan took a deep breath and then turned to glare into the General's singular eye.

"What do you think I intend to DO, Grail?" Bergan hissed. "Do you think I'm going to kill him? Or gloat in his face over the deaths of so many dragons?" he made a gesture around at the ruins just due south. "You think I'm happy about any of this? About the many lives LOST because of other dragons' pride and treachery?!"

Grail squinted his eye and then puffed out his chest. "You KNEW this was going to happen."

"Perhaps I did…" Bergan said. "I see many visions of the future, General."

"You knew, and you did NOTHING to stop it!" Grail gnashed his fangs. "You could have warned us, but you did NOTHING!"

"Warned you? WARNED YOU?!" Bergan blew purple flames from his nostrils. "I was all but EXILED from The Hive by your oh-so-delightful King Alexander. I tried sending messages to King Urobos, and the rest of the royal family. But I'm guessing they were either intercepted or incinerated because nobody EVER got around to messaging me back!"

He stamped his forepaw and stepped closer to Grail.

"I want you to tell me something plainly and clearly, General!" Bergan roared. "Whose fault is it that the warnings were IGNORED?! Whose fault is it that hundreds of dragons are DEAD?! Who is the one who was ARROGANT about the future?!"

Grail gave the nastiest, angriest growl he possibly could. He leaned his head back to rally the Deep Shadows with an order to attack. Bergan braced himself, preparing to call upon time magic to get himself out of there…

"ENOUGH!" Cried the miserable voice of Baneth. "Don't defile her resting place!"

Bergan's eyes widened, and he immediately stopped himself. Grail seemed stunned as well, and he quickly coughed and backed up a bit. Both of them turned toward Baneth, who was finally picking himself up off the ground.

"Bergan… I'll talk with you, in private." The black dragon said without looking over at him. "Let's… Let's just go and get it over with."

"What?!" Grail whirled around to balk at Baneth. "You can't be serious."

"Stand down, General." Baneth said with a cold glare. "That's an order."

The General stammered incredulously, and then just sneered and stepped off to the side. Bergan held a triumphant grin and then looked over at Baneth to thank him… only to see the sad, resigned state in Baneth's eyes.

"Once you're done with me, Bergan, then… just leave." Baneth sighed. "I'm sorry, but there are too many here who hate you, still. It's best to just make this quick."

Bergan huffed in frustration. He hated to admit it, but Baneth was right. So, after glowering at Grail once more, who was stunned into silence. The purple drake stepped around the General and made his way toward Baneth. The two then walked together between a pair of mushrooms, leaving the Deep Shadows behind to tend to Elenar's funeral.

~~…~~

Bergan had to admit; when they got away from all the misery and woe of the funeral, the forest finally had some kind of calm and peace to it. And now that they were away from everyone else, Bergan could finally let himself grieve. Elenar… dear, beloved Elenar…

Bergan came to a stop in the middle of a patch of grass, and Baneth stopped beside him. The two of them gazed up through the caps of the mushrooms. There, in the middle of a patch of dark clouds, was a small glimmer of the night sky. Stars glistened in the heavens; the dragon constellation was just barely visible. The universe was so vast… but for a moment, it wasn't nearly as vast as the misery that these two dragons felt.

Baneth, Bergan… both of them loved Elenar with everything they had. Bergan struggled to keep his composure as tears poured down his face. He held his breath and did his best to keep his misery in control.

But Baneth… Baneth was a wreak. The black dragon fell to the ground and tore at the grasp with his talons. He cried quietly to himself; it looked like he wanted to howl into the heavens, but perhaps that would alert the Deep Shadows into thinking that Bergan had attacked him. Bergan sighed; such a dear friend.

As Bergan struggled to keep himself from doing the same as Baneth, his mind raced with vengeful, furious thoughts. Bergan wanted to unleash his anger. He wanted to do away with the bastards who had wronged him for so long. But not… Bergan couldn't let his talons get bloody again. He needed another way… another means of hurting the Order.

He looked down at the grieving king… and formulated a plan.

_"__You know who did this, Baneth." Bergan said sternly._

_"__What?" The black dragon asked. He wiped the tears from his muzzle before rising to stand before Bergan. "What do you mean?"_

_Bergan gnashed his fangs as he grasped Baneth by the shoulder. He spoke in a harsh whisper with a furious glare._

_"__Richteriel."_

_Baneth's eyes went wide. "R… Richteriel?"_

_"__Isn't it obvious?" Bergan demanded. "He's betrayed you. He's betrayed ALL of the dark dragons. Just like he betrayed me."_

_"No…" Baneth's breathing became erratic, and he backed up against a tree. "No… No, Richteriel couldn't be the one responsible. He was my father's trusted advisor for years! He looked after both of us when we were children!"_

_"__Times change, Baneth." Bergan scowled. "His heart has turned cold and hard… just like the little rocks he's so adept and creating. But this is no time for puns…" He stepped closer to the king and wracked his talons upon the side of a mushroom stalk. "Richteriel did this in an attempt to you, your family, and every single dark dragon who lived in The Hive."_

_Baneth's eyes widened, and his muzzle turned pale. He backed up against another mushroom stalk and shivered as he tried to process what Bergan was saying. He snapped and almost called Bergan a liar… but he knew Bergan was no liar._

_"__I have had to keep some rather… loose ties with Richteriel, Baneth." Bergan sighed. "I am privy to knowledge that few others ever get to know. I've kept quiet on certain things in order to keep the people of Faeshrine safe… but now…" He blew small bits of smoke from his nostrils. "Richteriel has gone too far. And he thinks he's won, Baneth. He thinks he's wiped the bloodline of Spyro and Cynder off the face of the dragon realms."_

_"But… Why?" Baneth asked as his face became a mask of despair. "Why would he betray us? What did we ever do Richteriel?"_

_ "__You existed." Bergan held a solemn face. Baneth balked, while the purple drake shook his head. "He simply hates you, Baneth. He hates all dark dragon kind, and wants to purge the whole world of your people."_

_Baneth looked as horrified and miserable as any grieving dragon could ever be. He nearly collapsed once more as he cupped his forepaws to his face. Perhaps it was to cry once more or to try and contemplate everything Bergan had told him. But there was no time for that; Bergan needed to stir this grieving drake into the proper king he needed to rise up._

"All hope's not lost, old friend." Bergan patted Baneth on the shoulder once more.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Baneth asked.

"There's plenty of salvageable materials from the wreckage of The Hive." Bergan declared. "I can arrange to help you construct a new home for the survivors of the disaster."

"That… That would help is immensely…" Baneth stood up taller and sucked in a breath. "Bergan… I thank you."

"Oh, don't thank me yet, old friend." Bergan chuckled. "That was only the tip of the iceberg for what I can do for you."

"What?" Baneth asked cautiously. The purple drake gave a polite bow to the black one as he leaned in a bit closer.

"Here, let me show you something…"

Bergan reached into the confines of his robes and fished around in a pocket. Baneth tilted his head curiously as the purple drake carefully pulled out a small, crystal ball. The black dragon tensed up; he'd only vaguely known about the magical properties those orbs contained.

"Wh… What's in the future, Bergan?" Baneth asked worriedly.

"Just calm down, and let the visions take hold…"

The clouds beneath the surface of the crystal began to shift and rumble. Baneth locked his eyes upon the sphere, and the irises widened as the visions flowed into his mind…

He saw the twin moons, high up in the heavens above the city of Warfang. They were far, far away from each other, as they usually were. Then night time over the city turned to day… and the day turned to night. The moons began to drift. Night, day, night, day... they passed by each other faster and faster. Soon, the shift between day and night grew so sudden that the heavens appeared to erupt with chaos. And through it all, the two moons came closer and closer as they passed each other in the distance. But soon, after countless days… the moons were close together. They were surrounded by a surreal, unearthly glow… and the stars began to die out.

Soon, the visions faded away, and Baneth found himself standing in the forest once again. He shivered from horns to tail-tip, and he held a hand against his heart.

"Frightening to behold, wasn't it?" Bergan asked as he put the crystal ball down. "I couldn't sleep for a week after seeing it the first time."

"What was that?" Baneth exclaimed.

"That, my old friend, was the Night of Eternal Darkness." Bergan said.

"Eternal darkness?" Baneth repeated incredulously. The purple drake stepped up and placed a forepaw upon the king's shoulder.

"Six years from now, the moons will be in perfect alignment in the heavens." Bergan said carefully. "There will be an eclipse the likes of which hasn't been seen for over a hundred and fifty years. And when that time comes…" Bergan slightly shivered. "…the light dragons all throughout the world will be drained of all their power. And your power, as well as ALL dark dragons… will become filled with strength and might beyond anything you've ever known before."

"Six years…" Baneth repeated. He dug his talons into the ground and rumbled in frustration. "And you would have me wait six years before bringing Richteriel to justice?"

"Yes." Bergan said flatly.

"There's no telling what Richteriel could do with Warfang in that time!" Baneth exclaimed. "If he's truly responsible for attacking The Hive… if he could find out hidden city… then he could be hunting down all the other dark dragons!" Baneth extended his wings. "They could all be tracked down and slain by the time the eclipse arrives!"

"He won't." Bergan shook his head. Baneth was about to ask how the purple dragon could know that, so Bergan held up his crystal ball and raised an eye ridge. "Did you happen to see any visions of dark dragons being slaughtered all across the realms prior to the eclipse?"

"I…" Baneth folded in his wings. "Well… I suppose I didn't."

Bergan gave a quick chuckle, but then put on a serious face. "Don't try to fight Richteriel just yet, Baneth. It wouldn't go well."

"So that's it, then?" Baneth demanded. "I'm to stand completely still for six years?"

"Of course not." Bergan shook his head. "There's much work for you, in fact."

Baneth eyed Bergan curiously, while the purple drake clasped his forepaws together.

"Bide your time, Baneth." Bergan continued. "You have a long time before your full vengeance can be claimed. Your people are weakened, some still grieving. You must be strong." He patted Baneth on the shoulder once more. "Organize them. Rebuild what you can. And train dragons to prepare for battle in the future. You still have your Deep Shadows. Make the most of them, as any good high king should. And most importantly…" Bergan looked Baneth in the eyes. "You need convexity."

Baneth's eyes widened again. "Convexity?"

"I know that your father told you to abandon your plan to use those crystals to empower yourself…" Bergan tapped his talons on his crystal. "But times have grown grim. You need their power and further knowledge on the darker secrets of draconian spells." The purple drake flapped his wings. "Seek out what little crystals you have, and set to work on a larger plan to grant yourself and your army the power you need to reclaim Warfang from the Order of Culmubrae."

"Order of… Culmubrae?" Baneth repeated.

"That is the name of the group of Elders and Guardians who secretly strive to eliminate all traces of dark dragons." Bergan said with a sneer. "They all serve Richteriel and are spread out all across the dragon realms. I don't have a full list of names… but they're more numerous than you might think."

"I see…" Baneth said with a shiver. The black king began to cry again, but he sucked in his breath and wiped his face, before standing up taller. After another breath, the king put on the most serious face he could. "You're right, Bergan: I have much to do. If there are that many dragons who seek to do away with my bloodline… then I'll do everything in my power to make them PAY."

"Of course I'm right." Bergan smiled. He stepped a few paces back and bowed his head before Baneth. "But I do have a simple, humble request."

"Oh?" Baneth raised an eye ridge. "What is it that you want?"

"The promise that the people of Faeshrine will be spared your wrath." Bergan said. "They've done nothing to hurt you, Baneth. And on top of that, Faeshrine is the current home of Elenar's daughter."

Baneth flinched; in all of his current grief and anger, he'd nearly forgotten about Elenar's eldest child. He looked at Bergan with an uneasy face and brought his voice to a whisper.

"How is she?"

"She's quite alright, Baneth." Bergan nodded. "She won't be happy when she learns the truth… but she'll endure it."

"Very well…" Baneth took a deep breath. "Faeshrine will be spared any trouble that comes after I take Warfang… for the sake of Elenar's daughter."

"You're so very kind, High King Baneth." Bergan bowed his head again. He then put his crystal ball away and patted the black dragon's shoulder once again. "We'd best be off. You have your duties, and I have mine."

"Right…" Baneth nodded. He turned to follow behind Bergan as the two of them walked back to the south.

There was much to do after that night; plans, schemes, and dreams of rebuilding things that both of them had lost.

It would be years before their work was brought to fruition. But while one dreamed of seeking vengeance for the wrongs dealt to his family… the other dreamed of a new world. A better world. A world that flowed with rivers of magical power.

Bergan never forgot his visions… and soon, all who doubted him would regret it.

~~…~~

Greetings, friends and loved ones.

I'm back from my break, and ready to get into the heat of writing out big, fantastical chapters in Act Three. There's a lot of… stupid stuff that I wrote in the original version nearly ten years ago. But the time has finally come to rectify my mistakes. Here's hoping you enjoy what's to come!

_Tenebra ecce Veritas_


	28. Act 3, Chapter 1

Tina slumped over in her cell and sighed. She tapped her talon on the side of the wall and sneered as she gazed out at the ominous abyss that sat outside her window. All she could do was think about the events of what had happened…

~~…~~

All of the children down in the dungeons of The Nexus were gradually woken up. Bergan ordered the Crazy Aces to escort the children upward through the stairwells and corridors to make their way out into the fortress's courtyard. Many of the younglings were scared, and rightly so; they had the horrific visage of General Cyrus glaring down at them.

It sent shivers down Tina's spine to see Cyrus mutated into such a horrific form. He snarled and growled whenever some of the younger dragonlings got too close.

Bergan sighed as he looked out amongst the many children. General Cyrus sat at his left, while Elza stood at his right. The wind dragoness still had the dazed look in her eyes; that Serenity Gem still worked like a charm. Down in the crowd, Tina, Chalice, Lantel, and Sandra were locked in chains. They struggled to break their bonds, but it was no use. And all around the courtyard, the members of the Crazy Aces stood at the ready, awaiting Bergan's next command.

The purple drake frowned as he looked upon the children. The white dragonlings looked scared stiff of their surroundings. Bergan had hoped that some "fresh air" might have helped them calm down. But perhaps the pale faces of the gang members' masks were a bit too much./

"**What are we doing out here?"** Cyrus demanded. **"Having a massive staring contest?"**

"Oh, calm down." Bergan whispered back harshly. "We need to find a delicate means of helping the children get used to their new home away from home."

"**Whatever…"** The black drake snorted. He looked around and spotted something. "Here comes one now."

Bergan looked down to see a little dragonling carefully tip-toeing their way up to Bergan's forepaws. They shook in place as they gazed up with watery eyes at the purple drake.

"Where are we?" The dragonling asked fearfully. "Why are there monsters out there? Where's my mommy and daddy?"

Bergan sighed; his heart practically melted upon hearing the scared wails of the children. He crept down before the crowd cautiously and slumped down onto his belly. He put on a soft smile as he looked down at the scared little boy.

"Your mommy and daddy are in Warfang, little one." He said softly. "You'll see them again very soon. Everything's going to be alright."

"R… Really?" They asked with a sniffle."

"Yes, really." He said again. "Now, just take a few steps back and sit with your little friends. You're not alone, okay?"

"Okay…" The dragonling waddled back to their original place, and Bergan gave a soft sigh; sometimes it wasn't easy to speak with these little ones.

Bergan stood up taller and looked around at the older younglings; many of them weren't taken in by the purple drake's warm words. He figured as much; after all, they didn't exactly consent to be brought here. But, not wanting chaos to erupt, Bergan cleared his throat to get the children's attention, and put on the friendliest smile he could.

"I'm well aware that some of you are quite upset about being taken from Warfang so suddenly." The purple dragon said aloud. "But please understand that you haven't been kidnapped. I merely spirited away The Nexus from the dragon realms _temporarily_."

"How long are you going to trap us here?" One of the dark-red students demanded.

"Trapped? You've got it all wrong." Bergan sighed. "This place is a sanctuary of sorts; to protect some of you from the Sons of Culmubrae, the Extremists, or even both in certain cases."

"Yeah, sure…" An earth dragon snapped. "Then what's the deal with the creeps in the white masks?"

"We're not creeps!" An ice dragon snarled. "We're the Crazy Aces!"

"Aren't the Crazy Aces part of that gang that tried to capture Prince Cyrus?" A water dragoness asked.

"Technically, yes…" Bergan made a gesture with his forepaw. "However, they've had a sort of… change of employment. Now they work for me, and are here to establish a bit of order."

"Oh, order, huh?" A lightning dragoness tapped her talons on the ground. "Is that why those four over there are locked in chains?"

A lot of eyes fell upon Tina, Chalice, Lantel, and Sandra. They'd been placed near the front of the group, where Cyrus could keep a close watch on them. Immediately the fire twins struggled in their bonds, hoping to get someone to help free them. A few students even moved to help… only for Cyrus to blow smoke from his nostrils and growl. The students immediately backed up, while the white dragonlings cried in fear.

"Cyrus, please…" Bergan scolded. "Control yourself."

"**Hmph…"** Cyrus flapped his wings and rolled his eyes. The purple dragon then sighed and faced the crowd once again.

"Those four are a special case." Bergan shrugged his shoulders. "Our dear General Cyrus demands that these four be locked away for the time being. The rest of you are free to roam about The Nexus as you see fit. I'm even planning on getting some classes up and running in a few days, to-"

"Classes?" A shadow dragon student stood up and grimaced. "So you're a teacher now?"

"Actually, I run an entire academy back in Faeshrine…" Bergan chuckled. "But the point is; I'm well aware that there are bright young minds among you all, and I wish to stimulate those minds by educating them on a whole host of marvels and fields of scientific study…" He tapped his talons on the floor. "The classes are tailored to suit each and every student in the crowd. Nobody's going to be left behind."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're totally trustworthy…" A wind dragon rolled his eyes.

"Well, we'll see how things go in time." Bergan smiled. "And in case anybody asks: No, I'm afraid now's not a good time for you all to go back home. There's still some danger lurking in Warfang, and I don't want to risk the lives of any students. Especially not the white dragonlings."

"So what are we supposed to do, then?" An ice drake demanded.

"Well… have a look around." Bergan gestured with a forepaw. "Take in the sights and sounds of the realm of Convexity from our little fortress. Read some books. Talk with your friends. This isn't supposed to be a prison, little ones: I want you all to be comfortable."

"I'd be feeling a lot more comfortable if you'd free Lady Elza from her mind control!" The wind dragon from before beat his chest and hissed. He pointed a talon at the Deep Shadow, who had been staring off into space the whole while. Bergan just sighed again and shook his head.

"If I freed her now, she'd be trying to kill me and thwart me at every turn." Bergan snorted. "No, I think I'll be keeping her passive until I'm secure that everything's going smoothly. Which means I'll be keeping a close watch on her. So don't try anything funny, kiddies: I'll see it coming a mile away."

"And what about the prince?" A shadow dragoness asked worriedly. "Why is he so big?"

"Don't be too concerned about the prince." Bergan gave a hearty laugh. "He wanted to be seen as a strong, masculine dragon. And he finally got his wish."

A number of the dark dragon students exchanged uneasy glances. Bergan figured as much; they weren't exactly going to adapt so smoothly to this turn of events. He simply shrugged his shoulders and stepped back from the crowd.

"Well, for the time being, have yourselves a wonderful day." Bergan said. "Let's make sure that everyone here stays safe, alright? Adventure around at your own leisure and risk." He looked down at the white dragonlings and put on his friendly smile. "Let's get you all to a nursery, okay?"

The white dragonlings weren't exactly thrilled to follow the purple dragon, but they didn't especially want to be stuck sitting around beneath the surreal abyss that was Convexity, either.

"Elza, dear, would you please lend me a forepaw?" He asked sweetly.

At once, Elza stepped forward to push the doors open. The younglings followed her and Bergan into the building, while the Crazy Aces went about to keep law and order in the other students… or at least, the closest thing to law and order that they had.

"Oh, and I nearly forgot…" He looked over at the great black dragon. "Cyrus, my lad. We'd best get your… friends off to a safe place to keep them."

"**Hmph."** The black dragon snorted. He snapped his talons, and the four dragons suddenly became surrounded by a black aura. They were lifted up off the ground and gradually floated their way forward through one of the side doors. Lantel and Sandra did their best to fight their chains and gags, while Tina and Chalice resigned themselves to be carted along under Cyrus's control. And all the while, Tina just looked up at Cyrus sadly.

_How could this have happened?_ She wondered. _How could Cyrus allow himself to be mutated into that big, hulking… THING? Did he just forget about what Convexity does to a dragon? After all of that weird stuff we saw happen way back during the whole Malefor thing?!_

As Bergan had the dragonlings escorted down the hallway that led to a nursery, Cyrus moved past him to head to the dungeons with his prisoners. Soon, the purple dragon followed after Cyrus to make sure each of the foursomes was sealed off in separate jail cells.

The first one to be locked up was Chalice, who had kept their mouth shut the entire time. Nothing Bergan said or did get any kind of response from them. Next was Sandra, who looked to be just about ready to break down in tears. Cyrus had taken to putting a blind over her eyes and dumping a sheet of cloth over her face. Tina wasn't sure why; maybe he was just that spiteful toward her for hurting Rune's feelings.

Next, of course, was Lantel, who struggled and fought the hardest to break free. He shivered and gnashed his fangs from the way Cyrus growled down at him. Ultimately it was pointless, as Lantel found his limbs bound and spread apart on far sides of the jail cell.

"I just want to reiterate once again that I'm not too happy about all of this." Bergan said with a frown. "Would if I could, I'd send you straight home to be with your father Horus."

"Screw you!" Lantel snarled. "You could easily order Cyrus to let us go! You're the one that's controlling him!"

"Only barely." Bergan shook his head. "I'm _controlling_ him in the same way that a zoologist controls a wild animal. Best not to poke him with a stick, or he's liable to go nuts."

Lantel responded to that by throwing out a series of rather colorful insults. Bergan just sighed and shook his head; he couldn't say that he hadn't anticipated that response. Tina thought that Lantel was being too nice about the whole thing.

As the last one to be locked up, Tina was taken quite far away from the other teenagers. It seemed like Cyrus had a special place in mind to keep her prisoner; the deepest, darkest part of the cell block. As Tina was put on the ground, Bergan gave a rather soft sigh.

"Alright, once we're done with the last of your _guests_, we can set to work on our primary objective…" Bergan said as he walked down the hallway. "Elza, if you'd be so kind, pull out a ledger so we can start keeping track of the inventories, please."

The wind dragoness kept staring forward as she nodded her head in agreement. Meanwhile, Cyrus took the chains attached to Tina's collar and grasped them. He forced her to walk forward after her, to which she struggled and fought. Cyrus merely grunted as she fought against him, although Bergan looked upon him with concern.

"And just where do you think you're going with her, Cyrus?" He asked.

"**I want fifteen minutes alone with her."** Cyrus said around the chains in his muzzle. **"The two of us need to… **_**talk**_**."**

"Well, suit yourself. But be quick about it." Bergan tapped his forepaw. "There's much work to be done, and I'll need your assistance."

With that said, Bergan and Elza continued on their way down the hallway, leaving Tina alone with the behemoth of a drake.

Cyrus set to work chaining Tina to the wall. She shivered as the cold metal stung her scales, while the black dragon backed up to loom in the doorway. He gazed down at her silently as she struggled and fought in her chains.

"Cyrus…" Tina looked upon him fearfully; the scales on the back of her neck ached, and she shivered as his corrupted eyes roamed over her face. "Whatever you're thinking… don't do it."

Cyrus lifted a forepaw up into the air… and gently brought it down upon one of Tina's. The dragoness flinched and pulled her forepaw away, which made Cyrus sigh.

"**I'm not going to hurt you, Tina**." He said calmly.

"You're… you're not?" She asked in genuine shock.

"**I NEVER wanted to hurt you."** The big black dragon insisted. He lowered his head so he could look her more closely in the eyes. **"But this was the only way you'd ever take me seriously."**

"Wh-What?" Tina flinched.

"**I could never get you to stop and listen to me when I looked a girl."** Cyrus snorted as he showed off his rippling muscles. **"I wanted to be the REAL me; the big and powerful black dragon I was born to be!"**

"Cyrus…" Tina said cautiously. "You never had to change the way you looked to get me to take you seriously."

"**What are you talking about?"** Cyrus demanded.** "You've always been giving me pet names like **_**Runt**_** and **_**Shorty**_**."**

"Yeah, but that's because I like you so much." Tina shifted to fall back onto her haunches. "We've been friends for a long time, you know? And I know how serious you can be when you set your mind to something… like when we all left on that quest to bring back your mom."

Cyrus blew smoke from his nostrils as he lifted his head up a bit higher. He tapped his talon on the floor as he rumbled in thought.

"**Chalice said something about you trying to get me to ask you out."** He said calmly. **"Was that for real?"**

"Of course it was real, dummy." Tina snapped. "You're always wanting to be the charming, flattering prince. And I always enjoy sneaking off to be with you somewhere private… and yet you've never tried REALLY making me your girlfriend."

"**I…"** Cyrus looked away and growled. **"I tried. Really. But it didn't work out…"** He snarled and glared back down at her. **"You're often sneaking off with Chalice, too. It made me think that he… she… that CHALICE is a rival for your affections!"**

"Chalice is… Chalice." Tina sighed. "And Chalice is just a friend. And at the end of the day, I'm just not interested in Chalice the way I'm interested in most other dragons."

"**What?"** Cyrus blinked. **"Other dragons?"**

"This might be a bit hard of me to say… and not quite the circumstances I was hoping for…" Tina sighed softer as she struggled to stand up tall. "But Cyrus, whether you looked masculine or feminine… I would have always liked you." Tina flashed an awkward smile. "Let's just say… I'm not picky."

Cyrus tilted his head and snorted; perhaps it was going over his head in his big, meathead-like state. Tina bit her lower lip and flapped her wings as best as she could.

"I suppose I was never one for conventions…" Tina said. "But, uh… I want to be with you Cyrus, really. It's just…" She awkwardly gestured to him with a bound forepaw. "I can't be with you when you're like… THIS?"

"**You mean looking like an actual DRAGON?"** He asked defensively.

"I mean twisted into this big ugly… THING!" Tina exclaimed. "You're straining your body by looking like this, Cyrus. It would be one thing if you worked out for years to get this body. But you're poisoning your body with all of that convexity." She put on a worried face. "There's no telling what it's going to do to you in the long run."

Cyrus gave a frustrated growl and just shook his head in annoyance.

"**Lady Cynder was corrupted into an adult form from a very young age. She spent YEARS in that state… and turned out FINE."** He huffed. **"On top of that, she was FORCED into taking the convexity, whereas I chose it happily."** He beat his muscular chest. **"Convexity has made me into the mighty black drake I was born to be, Tina. This is who I am, whether you like it or not."**

Tina just sighed and shook her head; she couldn't get through to him like this. She'd need some outside help… actually, she needed to get herself and the others free. But what to say to get Cyrus to relent?

"I… I don't want to lose you, Cyrus." Tina said sadly. "Please don't leave me to rot in a cell." Tina shook her restrained limbs "I get that you're angry at Lantel and Sandra… and even Chalice. But why am I locked up?"

Cyrus cast his eyes down to the floor, and he wracked his talons cautiously upon the stone. He then looked her in the eyes and sighed.

"**I… didn't think there was hope left."** Cyrus said. **"For there ever being an us… now that I'm like this."**

The great black dragon fanned out his fat wings in the cramped cell. He then closed them up and snorted as he looked upon the little dark-yellow dragoness. There was a sadness in his eyes; Tina could see it plain as day.

"**Anyway, as for letting you go… I'm not sure yet."** Cyrus snorted. **"Bergan has left me in charge of you and the others. I won't bring harm to those arsehole fire twins, or that ambiguous Chalice… but I don't want them running around starting trouble. Nor can I be sure that I can trust you to not mess with Bergan's plans."**

"I won't cause you any trouble! I promise!" Tina exclaimed. "And… And why are you working for Bergan now, anyway? He's the reason all of the younglings were taken from Warfang!"

"**But he's RIGHT that there are still bigots infesting the city as we speak."** Cyrus insisted.** "Nothing my mom did ever got those murderous creeps caught**." He held up both of his forepaws. **"The extremists made life a nightmare for white dragons, and the Sons of Culmubrae kept trying to kill my brother and me."** He clamped his forepaws into fists and struck the floor. **"Well, I'm sick of War**_**fang**_** being a War**_**ZONE**_**. If Began has a plan to make our city a better place, then I'm working with HIM."**

Tina tried to think of what to say… but couldn't think of anything. She was loathed to admit it, but Bergan did have a point in that regard: Queen Elenar had made little progress in making the city safe for the younger dragons of Warfang.

"But… But that doesn't mean his way of doing things is the right way." Tina protested. "He still brought all of these children here against their will."

**"What, was he supposed to send out permission slips to all their parents and wait patiently while Warfang BURNED?"** Cyrus scoffed. **"He did what he had to do, Tina. All we can do now is go forward to make Warfang a better place."**

"So… So that's it, then." Tina frowned. "I'm stuck here."

"**Only for the time being…"** Cyrus gave a soft breath as he leaned his head down toward hers. **"I only want to make sure that you don't get hurt, Tina. Do you trust me?"**

"I….." Tina lowered her head to the floor and sighed in defeat. "I guess trust you, Cyrus."

The black dragon smiled at that. **"I have to leave now: Bergan needs my assistance. But before I go… may I kiss you?"**

Tina flinched back a bit. Did he seriously just ask for a kiss? Exactly what about this moment made Cyrus think that it was appropriate to ask for that? Just look at him: he'd swelled up into a ridiculously-huge, overly-muscular meathead! And yet… Tina didn't want to think about what might happen if she enraged the black dragon; not in what kind of a position she was in.

"If I let you kiss me… will you let me out of some of these chains?"

Cyrus rumbled in his throat a bit. **"… I'll loosen some of them. But that's all."**

"Fine…" Tina sighed in defeat; perhaps that was the best she could hope to get out of him right now.

So, with a heart full of trepidation, Tina lifted her head up and puckered her lips. She shut her eyes and waited for Cyrus to have his fun.

And it didn't take long to feel his lips press against hers. There was an odd layer of warmth, followed by the feeling of his weight shifting against her. Her scales shuddered as she felt part of his tongue slid its way into her maw. Ugh, was this how all kisses felt like? She hoped not; maybe it was just the convexity coursing through Cyrus's veins that was making him act this way.

_I'll just assume that your head is being messed with, Cy… for your sake._

After what felt like far too long, Cyrus finally broke the kiss. He then reached down with a forepaw to tinker around with part of Tina's shackles. Before long, the chafing began to finally die down, and Tina sighed in relief as her ankles got some sweet release. But alas, they still held onto her just enough to keep her from wiggling free.

"When are you going to let me go free?" Tina demanded as she opened her eyes. "If you really love me, you'll let me out of here."

"**Not yet: I already told you."** Cyrus scolded. He backed out of the cage and closed the door shut. After locking it, the black drake swung his tail from side to side. **"I'll send Aunt Elza to bring you food later."**

"Wait!" Tina exclaimed. "Your aunt! Think about your aunt! Are you really okay with her being mind-controlled into being Bergan's puppet?! Think about how much she's done for you over the years!"

Cyrus rumbled in his throat as he rose his head up. He bit his lower lip as he thought to himself. Tina sucked in a breath; maybe that was the one thing he needed to hear to start thinking rationally.

_Please, please, please…_

"**It doesn't matter."** Cyrus declared. **"She'd only be trying to stop Bergan from helping the children. She can remain in that state until we've fulfilled the mission."**

And just like that, all of Tina's hopes came crashing down, and her ear frills drooped. Cyrus just ignored that as he grasped the cell door to close and lock it.

**"I'll come to visit you later tonight, so we can talk about things here and there**." Cyrus said as put the key away in his satchel.** "For now… See ya."**

And with that, the black dragon turned and marched his way down the corridor. And Tina was left all alone. She sighed in defeat and slumped against the wall. The only thing she could do now was hope to find some means of escape.

_Cyrus isn't completely gone. He could have taken me by force: I was completely helpless. Tina thought with a shudder. But instead, he only wanted a kiss, and he promised that I wouldn't get hurt. I guess Shorty hasn't been turned completely evil after all… Oof, I probably can't call him Shorty anymore..._

She sighed and shook her head.

_I wonder if there are some means of convincing him to let me and the others go. If he wants me to be his girlfriend, then maybe I could sweet-talk him into doing what I want. Then again, knowing Lantel, he'll probably try to incite a rebellion from the first moment he gets out of his shackles. And some of the students just might listen… unfortunately, that would give Cyrus an excuse to use his newfound power to get… violent._

Tina shuddered at the idea of Cyrus unleashing his convexity powers to torture Lantel, or worse… it made Tina sick to her stomach.

_I shouldn't think like that. For now, I need to just focus on thinking of a plan._

The first thing Tina did was think back to what Cyrus said about Cynder's corruption all that time ago.

_Okay, so Cyrus was corrupted by convexity into the hulking brute he is now… just like what happened to Lady Cynder long ago. Lord Spyro managed to free her of that corruption. But… how do I replicate that to help Cyrus?_

Tina spent a good fifteen minutes working on how to free him. She came up with one plan, maybe two… but as she played the scenarios out in her head, they quickly fell to disaster.

_Oh, this is hopeless. _Tina sighed._ Chalice was always better at thinking this stuff up. I need them to come up with a plan… but that would mean having a plan to free Chalice so Chalice can make a plan! UGH!_

As Tina was scowling in frustration, she heard someone approaching from down the hall. She perked her head up in time to see Elza stepping into the light. She held a tray of food in her muzzle as she stared forward blankly. Elza carefully opened the door, placed the tray of food on the floor, and pushed it forward so it was within reach of Tina.

"Uh… thank you, Lady Elza." Tina said with a frown; it was so surreal seeing the wind dragoness like this.

As Tina ate the meat, she glanced up at Elza; the Deep Shadow stood as still as a statue the whole while. She didn't even look at Tina; she just gazed forward at the stone wall behind her.

_Why's she acting this way?_ Tina wondered. _What kind of weirdo magic did Bergan work on her? Why would-?_

It was at that moment that Tina finally laid her eyes upon the gem Elza wore around her neck. It was mostly concealed by her dark robes, but the sparkling top of the gem shined through. It wasn't exactly evidence to go off of, but it was the one and only thing that was different about Elza's attire; maybe that was the key to figuring this out.

_I have to get that gem away from Elza…_ Tina grimaced. _But how?_

A minute later, Tina was almost finished with her meal. She looked up at Elza again and wracked her brain. Until, finally, she got an idea. Tina lightly nudged the tray with her muzzle and pushed it forward before Elza's forepaws.

"I'm finished eating." Tina said as she looked Elza right in her glazed eyes. "You can take the rest away, please."

Elza silently stepped forward and reached down to grasp the tray with her muzzle. Tina then abruptly pulled the tray backward a bit. Without a word, Elza moved her neck forward a bit more to grasp it. Then Tina moved the tray even further back, forcing Elza to slump forward even more. And it was just enough for the tip of the gem on her necklace to slide forward out of the neck-hole, until finally, the whole thing plopped out.

Tina grinned in satisfaction; she tossed the tray off to the side so that Elza would mindlessly reach over to grasp it. Once Elza had exposed the gem all the way, Tina snapped forward with her forepaw and grasped the gem. She then pulled back with all her might, going as far as the chains would allow her to go. Elza struggled against the tugging of the necklace; she focused completely on the tray and didn't bother to stop as she choked a bit.

_Come on…_ Tina thought as she pulled with all her might. _Break, darn it…_

Elza kept tugging more and more, until finally…

_SNAP!_

The stress on the chain was finally too much, and it snapped in half. Tina was slammed back against the wall; the gem crashed onto the floor and bounced around. Meanwhile, Elza slammed her head against the wall and fell forward in a heap. Tina winced as she looked down at the Deep Shadow.

_I hope I didn't cause too much pain._

After a moment, the wind dragoness began to grumble and moan. The glazed look in her eyes was gone, and she shook her head and snorted in frustration.

"Ugh, what…?" She blinked and stood up. "What happened?"

"Lady Elza!" Tina exclaimed happily. "You're back to normal!"

"Wh-What?!" Elza looked down at the dark-yellow dragoness in surprise. "T-Tina? What happened? What are you chained up? And…" She looked out the window and balked. "What's going on? What happened to Bergan?"

"Well…" Tina sighed. "It's a long story. You might want to sit down for this… uh, but maybe after you get me out of these chains, please?"

"Sure, dear…" Elza clicked her tongue. "Right away."

As Elza set to work freeing Tina from the bonds, the younger dragoness explained everything that had happened so far: the fires spread across Warfang, the children gathered in The Nexus, and how Bergan somehow transported the entire fortress to the realm of Convexity.

"…And he used you to help him put the children to sleep, too." Tina said. "He had you use a Siren's Song."

"Ugh, of COURSE…" Elza snarled furiously as she removed the collar from Tina's neck. "I'm going to have Bergan's head on a pike when I'm through with him!"

"Uhhh… s-sure." Tina chuckled awkwardly. She shook her limbs out and stepped off to the side to massage her wrists and ankles; they were still quite a bit red from the tightness of the chains previously.

"But first of all…" Elza sighed and sat down. "We need to find a way out of this place; it's not safe anymore. We'll need the means to transport all of the children out of here and back home."

"Yeah, but how do we do that?" Tina asked with a shrug. "I don't know the first thing about channeling convexity magic, and that's the only thing I can think of as a semi-clue as to how to get back."

"You were thinking the convexity might help?" Elza asked with a snort.

"Well yeah. It's not like we can just walk right on out of here, Lady Elza."

"Hmm…" Elza tapped her chin as she turned around. She tilted her head back in thought for a moment, and then sighed and put her forepaw down.

"Alright… I think I've got the workings of a plan going." Elza said. "But Tina… I'm going to have to get you back into the chains for a while."

"What?" Tina exclaimed.

"We need to keep up appearances that we're not up to anything." Elza continued as she picked up the chains. "I know this sucks, but it'll only be for a little while. I've got some reconnaissance I've got to do in the meantime. Just trust me, okay?"

"Well, okay…" Tina said glumly. She straightened out her neck as Elza put the collar back on.

"So… what's the plan?"

~~…~~

Elza took slow, steady breaths as she concentrated on making her way through the corridor. She needed to be careful not to attract too much attention to herself as she skulked around the hallways.

The atmosphere around The Nexus was so… different. Everything was quieter, save for the hushed whispers of the younglings as they made their way about the fortress. Most of the younglings avoided direct contact with Elza; perhaps they feared that she served Bergan blindly. That fact made Elza snarl; she'd have to pay the purple cretin back for all he'd done.

The chapel was awash with purple light of varying hues as the energy crashed down through the opening. Thunder boomed as the flow of convexity darted its way across the multiple metal beams and collided with the altar. And standing at the altar, with that sardonic grin on his face, was Bergan. He used a metal gauntlet to control the flow of the convexity; twisting and binding it according to his will.

Were Elza and Bergan alone in the chapel, she just might have tried to make a move against him. But alas, Bergan was far from alone: The hulking form of Cyrus stood across from the purple drake. And there were four members of the Crazy Aces gathered about, watching silently as Bergan worked his magic.

_What's he doing here?_ Elza thought silently.

Soon, the light show came to an end at a wave of Bergan's forepaw, and smoke rose up from the top of the altar. There, glistening with shades of purple and violet, were a series of convexity gems. The gang members gasped in surprise, While Bergan carefully picked one of the gems up between two gauntleted talons.

"Incredible, isn't it?" Bergan snickered. "I've never been able to produce such large convexity crystals before. Nor have I been able to mass-produce them as I have now!"

Bergan gathered up the crystals and put them inside a large sack. He then placed the sack down on the floor behind him; several other sacks were stuffed to the brim with crystals.

"**Is that why you stole The Nexus, then?"** Cyrus snorted. **"To use its technology to make a whole bunch of convexity gems?"**

"Well, I needed to come up with quite a lot of the things in a hurry. And making them the old-fashioned way was taking far too long." Bergan fluttered his wings and snorted. Before Cyrus could even open his jaws, the purple drake tapped him on the snout. "And no: I'm not telling you what the old-fashioned way IS. You'll have to figure that out for yourself someday."

"**Hmph. Fine…"** Cyrus rolled his eyes. He looked over at the sacks of convexity crystals and lapped at his limps. **"So… why do you need so many convexity crystals, anyway? It can't be to give yourself phenomenal cosmic power."**

"Indeed." Bergan chuckled again. "I don't want to tell you up-front and give you the wrong impressions. For now, suffice it to say that a certain somebody was promised a heaping helping of convexity to power some new toys I made for him." Bergan fluttered his wings. "At the rate, I've been working to produce these crystals, I think his liberation schemes will be up and running within a few days."

"**Uh-huh…"** Cyrus raised an eye ridge.

_That can't be good_, Elza thought with a shudder. She could already think of one dragon in particular who might be collecting those gems.

As Bergan was gathering up crystals to place inside a cloth bag, Cyrus looked down at the large tray of crystals gleaming in the light. He licked his chops hungrily as he reached for one of them… only for Bergan to swat his forepaw away.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Bergan waged a talon in Cyrus's face. "I'm afraid you've had plenty of convexity to last you for years, my dear General."

"**Are you serious?"** Cyrus growled. **"You can't just make more crystals to replace the ones I consume? Who's going to miss a single crystal?!"**

"It's not a matter of keeping supplies stocked, Cyrus." Bergan continued as he put the bag away in his cloak. "It's a matter of keeping you from killing yourself."

Cyrus flinched. **"Wh-What?"**

"Just because you know how to swim, doesn't mean you should go deep-sea diving into the ocean." Bergan adjusted the metal beams to begin channeling some more of the energy. "And believe me… convexity can be a very addictive pool to swim in."

"**And how would you know?"** Cyrus demanded.

"I don't have to know from personal experience; instead, I look back upon history to learn from the mistakes of others…"

The chapel lit up with purple light as Bergan continued to create more convexity crystals. The purple drake hummed a merry tune to himself as he continued the process all over again.

"**You're referring to Malefor, aren't you**?" Cyrus asked.

"Perhaps…" Bergan stopped the machinery and gathered up the new batch of crystals. "But I prefer a story about another purple dragon; one who just might have some parallels to your experiences."

"**What are you talking about?"**

"Would you care to hear a story about a purple dragoness?" Bergan asked cheekily as he wiped down the altar. "It's not too long, and it just might be eye-opening for you."

"**Ugh, fine…"** Cyrus rolled his eyes. **"But make it quick, Bergan."**

Bergan gave a nod as he adjusted the machinery once more. He cleared out his throat and shifted to stand up taller to begin the story.

"A long time ago, there was a purple dragoness. She was fair-faced, full of grace, and dressed in pretty lace…" Bergan snickered, especially after the gang members in the room groaned at his rhyming. "The point is, she was very beautiful and equally powerful. Many dragons were in awe at the way she commanded the various elements of magic. At least… they were, for a brief time. But alas, things changed, and she was upstaged."

"**Upstaged?"** Cyrus repeated curiously.

"Indeed…" Bergan set up the machinery to create more crystals. "By her own younger brother, too. He proved to have even more potent magic in his blood and shocked the world with his power. And as the two grew, more and more dragons loved the brother, whilst ignoring the purple dragoness. In time, some even forgot that the two were even siblings. And by the time she was finally an adult, some had even forgotten she was even ALIVE."

The machinery roared to life as Bergan set to work creating more crystals.

"The purple dragoness hated being ignored and forgotten by the whole of society!" Bergan shouted over the noise of the thunder. "Her anger and jealousy grew so vast, that she decided to leave home and find some means of gaining power and recognition! And she left under the cover of night, leaving her parents shocked to find her missing the next morning!"

The thunder stopped, and the light disappeared. Bergan scooped up more crystals to store them away.

"The dragoness quietly wandered throughout all corners of the dragon realms. She gathered up as much information as she could about different schools of magic…" Bergan wiped off the altar once again. "She studied with the moles, the Atlawa, the cheetahs, the lagomorphs… any groups of beings who had non-draconic magic, all so she could have a leg up upon her naturally-gifted brother. And one day, her travels led her to the foot of Mount Erebus."

"**She went to the shadow dragons?"** Cyrus snorted. **"What's the point in that?"**

"I can't say for sure… but she was definitely interested in learning what she could about the Well of Souls…" Bergan chuckled. "And after learning everything she could, she compiled all of her information into a manuscript; a little book of all the spells, rituals, and mysterious practices to be found in the dragon realms. And this book was made into copies, to be hidden away in all corners of the kingdoms."

"**Why would she bother with that?"** Cyrus asked.

"I can't say for certain…" Bergan shrugged. "Perhaps she just thought it was a good idea. Or maybe someone convinced her to do that for future generations. No matter the reason, she did what she did, and then stepped forward with her big plans."

"**Plans?"** Cyrus tapped a talon on the floor. **"What plans?"**

"Revenge, of course." Bergan sighed. "Revenge against the family that spurned her and her talents in her youth. The purple dragoness wanted to prove, once and for all, that she was superior to her brother… and even to her own parents. She came under the cover of night… with an army of crepsculi following behind her."

Thunder boomed as Bergan began to create yet another batch of convexity crystals.

"The dragoness launched a brutal attack, intent on burning her home city to the ground. She disguised herself, too just so she could save the reveal of her identity for her BIG MOMENT. That is, she wanted to beat her brother down in a fight to the death, and give away her identity just moments before the life left his eyes."

"**I… see…"** Cyrus rumbled uneasily.

"Of course, fate had different plans." Bergan declared. "Before she could cut down her brother and reveal her true form, who should arrive on the scene but their parents? Old age had done little to diminish their fighting spirits, which they were quick to prove in battle. They fought back brutally, and even dealt a killing blow with a slash across the neck of the purple dragoness!"

Thunder boomed once more, but not of Bergan's design.

"After the blood spilled down her neck, the dragoness fell over and died quickly. Then the mask fell from her face… and boy, were her family members horrified to learn the truth."

Cyrus gulped awkwardly, while the Crazy Aces all exchanged uneasy glances.

"And that was the sad end of the jealous purple dragoness." Bergan sighed. "Her family did everything in their power to hide the truth from the public. They put on a big show of shaming the slain villain who had invaded their home… while secretly burying her body in the family graveyard, with all knowledge of her evil deeds hidden."

"**Is… is there a point to this story**?" Cyrus demanded.

"The point of the story, my dear General, is that you'd best be sure you don't become obsessed with trying to prove that you're superior to your brother." Bergan turned and made a dramatic gesture toward the black drake's musculature. "I mean, look at you now! You've got power, and you've got the respect of every dragon here. Surely you don't need to worry about how others compare you to Prince Rune, right?"

Cyrus gave a growl and tapped his talons on the floor once again. **"How I see myself in comparison to Rune is of no concern to you, Bergan. I'll help you with whatever plans you've got going here regarding the convexity. But sooner or later…"** He lowered his head to glare into Bergan's eyes. **"I want more."**

"Hmph. Only time will tell if you keep that opinion…" Bergan snickered. He turned toward the bleachers of the chapel and extended his wings. "Alright, let's get all of these crystals to the vault. I want each of you to carry some. But don't go trying to swipe any convexity crystals for yourselves. Trust me: I'll know if there's any missing… Kass."

One of the drakes in the group flinched. He backed up against the dragoness to his side, who pushed him away.

"Get off of me, Kass." She snapped.

"Ugh, give me a break." Kass groaned. "I swear I wasn't planning on stealing anything, Mr. Bergan."

"Hmph. See that you don't…" Bergan laughed. He picked up a bag and tossed it over to Kass. "Line up, all of you. I can't carry all of these myself."

One by one, the Crazy Aces stood up to approach Bergan to gather up some of the sacks at his discretion. And all the while, Elza quietly snuck around the pillars to find some means to escape the room undetected. It helped that the flashing purple thunder and the awkward shouts of the teenagers provided natural distractions. Of course, being a Deep Shadow, Elza had had more than her fair share of finding ways to sneak around undetected.

But as Elza left the room, Bergan casually tugged on his collar. He wracked his talons on the stone altar and began to hum another merry tune.

_Keep your nose close to the ground, Elza_. Bergan thought with a smirk.

~~…~~

_Aeroshard._

The room was quiet as the sunset drifted off into the evening. The only sound was the rhymic pattern of the bulky earth dragon strumming his talons upon his table. He waited, and waited… just as he had for the fifth night in a row.

Just like all the other nights, Saul had a pot of tea prepared in the center of his table. But he didn't drink it; he hated the stuff. No, it was reserved for a certain merchant to make his appearance. There was much to be done, and Saul couldn't do a lick of it without the approval to move forward.

Saul heard a knock on the doorway, and his face perked up. He looked over and cleared his throat. "Who goes there?"

"It's just me, Saul." Came the voice of Olivia from behind the door. "I just wanted to check up on you."

The drake sighed and slumped back in his cushion. "Alright… come on in, dear."

The earth dragoness walked in carefully and shut the door behind herself. She was dressed in her evening gown and walked carefully over to Saul as he rose up to greet her. Saul extended a wing to hold his wife's back, though she seemed just a tad hesitant at first. Saul frowned; it wasn't like her to be so cautious around him.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I'm just… a little concerned." Olivia frowned. "Several days have gone by, and you've done little to enjoy your time at home."

Saul bit his lower lip. "And just how can I relax? I've got a war battalion to keep in pristine fighting condition."

"But you've had no time to spend on the Day of the Bonds festival." Olivia replied. She lightly nudged Saul's cheek with her nuzzle. "This might be the first time in a long while when Jonathan wasn't around to make a ruckus."

"I know, I know…" Saul hugged his wife just a bit closer. He glanced down at his desk, where all of his plans and strategies were neatly arranged upon scrolls and maps. He sneered a bit as his eyes turned toward Glenhaven, and he lightly let go of Olivia.

"But we're not home, Olivia." He said sternly. "Aeroshard is fine… but it'll never be Glenhaven."

Olivia looked down at the map and winced a bit. She wracked her talons on the carpet as she looked sadly between the map and her husband. She tried to relax against Saul, but the General could see the worry and fear in her eyes.

"Olivia… we need to do this." He insisted.

"Uh… I…" Olivia bit her lower lip.

"Don't you want to go home?" Saul asked. "Don't you want to walk down the path through the gardens like we used to? To sit and enjoy the breeze in the prairie? To watch matches in the arena?"

"Of course I do, Saul." Olivia exclaimed. "I miss my home every day!"

"Well, we can all go back soon. Very soon!" Saul flapped his wings. "As soon as I have the final piece of the puzzle, we can march for Glenhaven and take back what's rightfully ours!"

"But… But think of what might happen when we get there." Olivia pleaded. "Our soldiers grew up in Glenhaven. There are friends and family over there…. Including our family."

Saul very briefly went pale; he thought about all the smiling faces of the extended family. Mimet… Jules… Emerald… Attonita… he hadn't seen them in years, but could still remember them vividly. But then his thoughts turned to the one drake he hated more than anyone else: Telus. And just like that, Saul's trepidation turned to rage.

"_Your_ family, maybe." Saul said through gnashed fangs. "But I can never forgive Telus for betraying us, Olivia." He flapped his wings and sat down in his cushion once more. "I understand that he's your father, but he's also a filthy usurper. He's responsible for our exile…. For denying Jonathan his birthright!" He slammed his fist upon the table. "Never forget that!"

"But, Saul…" Olivia shivered a bit.

"We are marching on Glenhaven as soon as possible!" Saul declared. "And when we get there… for your family's sake, they'd better surrender quickly!"

Olivia flinched again, as a few tears formed in her eyes. She immediately turned on her heels and ran for the door. Saul's anger broke down a bit as he watched her grasp the knob.

"Olivia, wait…" He pleaded. But it was too late; she was out the door and crying down the hallway. And Saul was alone once again, with a big weight in his heart. He sighed and shook his head; he'd have to talk with her more softly the next time he saw her.

But he couldn't go after her; not this late at night. Not when there was a chance that the shipment would finally be here. Saul's regret melted away as he glanced at the wall-clock.

_Where is he?_ Saul thought bitterly. He rose up from his seat and walked over to the balcony. He scanned the various streets, hoping for some kind of fancy carriage to make it clear that Bergan was on his way. But alas, the streets were quiet. No signs of purple dragons anywhere.

Saul was so close to launching his liberation efforts. He had the army, as well as most of the recourses. All he needed was the go-ahead from Bergan to finally march. Saul had tolerated a delay to the westward march to give his people in Aeroshard some time to celebrate the coming arrival of the Day of the Bonds. But the holiday was practically here already; he didn't want to waste another second.

_I'm so close…_ Saul thought with a scowl. He grasped the banister of the balcony and slightly dented it. _Years have gone by, and I've dreamed of taking my kingdom back ever since. How can I just stand around and wait when I'm at the very edge?!_

Saul wanted a better life for himself, his wife, and his son. They all deserved it, after the humiliation they had to endure. He made an alliance with several powerful dragons: Faeshrine and Frostwryng were backing him on this. He'd delayed so that Madam Nymph could tend to her sister. He tried to be patient so that his soldiers could grow accustomed to the curious new gauntlets that Faeshrine provided. So why was he waiting around for so long? What was Bergan doing? Didn't he WANT to help things along? Where was he-?

"Good evening, my good friend."

Saul flinched and quickly whirled around. Sure enough, there he was, standing in the shadows with his red eyes shimmering in the light of the room. He lifted a bowl to his muzzle and casually took a drink of some of the tea.

"Ah, delicious." Bergan gave a hearty chuckle. "You should be paying your butlers more for their work, Saul."

"Yeah, yeah…" The General stepped into the room, closed the balcony door, and tapped his forepaw bitterly upon the table. "It certainly took you long enough to come to see me."

"Well, I've been very busy, Saul." Bergan said as he put the glass down. "Had some chores to do here and there… and they were quite bothersome." He clasped his forepaws together. "Now, is it safe to assume that Flamaedelus and Richard delivered the shipment, so to speak."

"Indeed…" Saul sat down and continued to tap on the table. "They showed me a rather impressive prototype, but I've yet to see anything in action." He leaned forward and sneered. "So, any idea when the supplies to get the gauntlets up and running is going to get here?"

"Hmm…" Bergan pulled out a pocket watch and looked it over casually. "Well, you might be in for a little surprise if you glance down at the table right now."

Curious, Saul immediately looked down. Sure enough, there was a small object wrapped in a cloth sack. Saul carefully picked up the sack and emptied its contents onto the table. A purple light emerged from the sack's opening, and his eyes widened as the majestic surface of a violet crystal slid out.

"It's…" He said in awe. "It's a convexity gem."

"Of course." Bergan nodded.

Saul grasped the crystal and held it up in the light. The light cast a multitude of hues through the convexity's surface and filled his mind with warmth and wonder. He turned it this way and that; there wasn't an imperfection to be found.

"Amazing…" Saul said. But soon his joy gave way as he steadily did the math in his head. The General sneered, and then cast an annoyed look at Bergan. "Is this it? A single crystal?"

"Well, aren't we the choosing beggar." Bergan huffed. "Not enough jewelry for you, Saul? 

"You know what I mean." Saul snapped as he put the crystal down. "How is a single crystal supposed to power an entire army's worth of magical gauntlets?"

Bergan balked. "Did you honestly think that I would be bringing you only a single crystal? What kind of fool do you take me for, Saul? This is MY plan, after all."

Saul simply adjusted his cloak and sat back in his cushion.

"No, no, that crystal there is simply an extra one, for YOU." Bergan insisted. "All the rest are in storage. In fact, I've asked some friends of mine to bring them in. Observe…"

Bergan gave a calm clap with his forepaws, and the doorway to the room was pushed open. Saul sprang onto all fours and tensed up as someone intruded. And then, to his surprise, he immediately recognized several teenaged dragons stepping into the room… o rather, he recognized their pale masks.

"The Crazy Aces…" He said in bewilderment.

Saul watched as the teenagers carried a series of large cloth sacks into the room and placed them in piles all around him. As this went on, Bergan helped himself to another bowl of tea.

"What are they doing here?" Saul demanded. "Aren't they supposed to be in Warfang right now?" he looked all around and shivered. "And… Where is Johnny?"

"Things have been quite busy like I said." Bergan nodded. "But you shouldn't be too worried about your son. He's quite alright. In fact, you'll be seeing him again soon."

"I will?" Saul asked. He then took a sigh of relief and sat down. "Well, if you say it so, then it's so…" He glanced around once more at the sacks. "So… is that what I think it is?"

"Is it indeed…?" Bergan chuckled. "Would the lot of you be so kind as to show our General here the merchandise?"

At once, the gathered teenagers set to work opening their respective sackcloths. Various shades of purple flooded into the room, filling Saul with shock and awe. The general looked all around; there were so many gems gathered up in those sacks. Dozens… hundreds… maybe even a thousand altogether. A smile tugged at the edges of his muzzle, and a triumphant laugh escaped his throat.

"Ah, is our King Saul pleased with the shipment?" Bergan asked curiously.

"This is perfect." Saul declared. He held up the largest gem into the light once more, and his eyes were dazzled by the purple light. "More than enough I need. There could be one for every soldier in my army!"

"There might be some extras…" Bergan said as he stood up. "And bear in mind; they've been distilled and properly shaped to fit into the gauntlets. It would be a bad idea to guzzle them down yourself."

"Bah…" Saul lowered his gem down and stowed it away in his cloak. "I'll do with it as I please."

The General whirled around and pulled his door open to calling upon several guards. Immediately they ran in and stood at attention, only to be surprised at all of the mask-wearing teenagers in the room.

"What's going on, Your Grace?" A brown earth drake asked. "What are they all doing here?" He gasped upon seeing Bergan nearby. "And what's HE doing here?"

"Yeah…" The other guard, a fire dragon, looked around at the glowing sacks. "And is that… Convexity?"

"Focus, soldiers!" Saul snapped. He stamped his foot and pointed around at the sacks. "I want these sacks transported to the carriages of the war party. Keep them under a heavy watch, and make sure NOBODY swipes any for themselves."

"Y-Yes, Sir…" The soldiers saluted Saul. The fire drake stepped out to call more guards to help, while the earth dragon set to work arranging the sacks.

Before long, Saul was watching in delight as several soldiers were gathering the sacks to transport them out to the war party. With giddy paws, the General walked up to his desk and opened one of the drawers to peruse its contents.

"My, you certainly seem excited." Bergan said from across the way.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Saul asked. "There's finally nothing left to delay the march."

"Hmm, I could think of one thing…" The purple drake scratched his golden beard and stood up taller. "Might I remind you of the Day of the Bonds celebration?"

"Oh, enough with that blasted holiday!" Saul exclaimed. "I've waited and waited for nearly a week since arriving in Aeroshard to get things underway." He slammed his fist upon the desk. "You've brought me the final piece of the puzzle, and I'm not wasting a day longer sitting around in this fortress!"

Saul pulled out a large horn from the drawer and held it in the light. It was long, slick, and adorned with the family seal of the Earth dragon royal family: the green inverted circle. Saul held the war horn close to his chest as he slammed the drawer shut.

"I've been patient for long enough." Saul snapped. "And its high time I get the ball ROLLING."

"Very well, my friend." Bergan shrugged his shoulders.

Saul turned toward the balcony and marched out with determination. As he stood out in the open skies, he brought the war horn to his muzzle and blew as loudly as he could. The thunderous melody rang out throughout the entire area, drawing the attention of every draconic soldier in the streets and barracks. All eyes were upon Saul as they stood at attention and waited for his orders.

"Prepare the war carriages!" Saul howled out to the crowd. "Get them ready to move! We make the westward march… TONIGHT!"

Hundreds of brave cheers rang out throughout the city. Saul looked around as every able-bodied dragon made their move to prepare for the launch. A terrific grin spread from ear frill to ear frill as the General whirled around and strode into the room.

"My, that was to the point." Bergan chortled. "No time for a rousing speech, Your Grace?"

"No time for that." Saul shook his head as he packed the war horn away in a satchel. "I need to fetch Olivia and get her prepared for the journey."

"You're bringing Olivia along?" Bergan asked curiously. "She's not the fighting type."

"Glenhaven is her kingdom as much as mine." Saul declared. "It wouldn't be right to leave my queen behind as we liberate her home from the usurpers."

"Hmm, an interesting way of looking at it." Bergan said as he stroked his beard. "Well, here's hoping that you don't bite off more than you can chew."

"As if I had anything to worry about…" Saul snickered as he adjusted his cloak. "With you on my side, what could go wrong?"

_What indeed…_ Bergan thought. The purple drake clasped his forepaws together and bowed his head. "Well, thank you for thinking so highly of me, old friend."

"Sure…" Saul smirked once again, and he made his way over to the door to pull it open. "Now, I've got only a few things to do before I…"

Saul looked back at Bergan… only to realize he wasn't there. Saul blinked, and then rubbed his eyes. Where did the drake go? Saul was tempted to look around to see if he could spot where Bergan hid… but then he shook his head. The General had more important things to worry about than playing some glorified hide-and-seek with the merchant.

With a snort, Saul stepped out of his room and stuck a forepaw in his pocket to grasp the convexity gem. A grin spread across his face.

_Soon, I'll finally get EVERYTHING I deserve!_

~~...~~

Greetings, friends, and loved ones.

This year continues to be a rather… interesting one, huh? Sorry that it took me an extra week to get this chapter done: things came up here and there, and I needed just a bit more time. Here's hoping the schedule is back to normal going forward.

Act 3 is up and running, and I've got quite a bit of "setup" planned as we head into the big and exciting parts later this year. I hope you all like it. J

_Tenebra ecce Veritas_


	29. Act 3, Chapter 2

When Bergan and the Crazy Aces were away, it was finally time for the younglings to play… at least, that's what a lot of them hoped. They did their best to keep each other from feeling too sad or worried… but it was hard to stay positive when HE was on the prowl.

Many of the students and younger dragons spoke in hushed tones and kept their heads to the ground whenever General Cyrus was skulking about. He was left in charge after Bergan whisked himself away to deal with whatever was going on in the dragon realms. And Cyrus was rarely in a good mood.

He stomped his way down a corridor after leaving the chapel. Behind him strode Elza, silent and stiff as always. Some younger dragons gasped upon seeing him and shivered in place as he approached. A few others called out to Elza, hoping to break her of her trance and stir her to action. Cyrus simply rolled his eyes and pushed past them with hardly a care as he continued on his way.

Cyrus blew black smoke from his nostrils as he flexed his wings. For the first few days, lording his newfound power over the younglings around him was a dream come true. Finally, they had to acknowledge his presence… and his MIGHT. Finally, the students respected him as the great black dragon he was. And finally… he was noticed. And yet, despite all of that, he was bored.

Cyrus had hoped that some of the braver (and stupider) students would attempt some kind of uprising. Maybe they'd rise up and challenge Cyrus to a fight for the freedom of all the others. But nope; none of them made any attempts. Either they were too afraid, or didn't want to risk gaining Bergan's ire by causing a ruckus in the fortress.

_**Damn them…**_ Cyrus thought with a scowl. _**It would have been so satisfying to mop the floor with some of the more obnoxious ones.**_

Without anyone to do battle within the fortress, Cyrus found himself trying to look forward to _helping_ Bergan whenever he was preparing a new batch of convexity gems. Cyrus couldn't help but admire the light show that went off ever time Bergan set to work with the machinery. The sights, the smells… it made him shake with excitement. The power… such glorious power. But alas; Bergan always kept the crystals to himself. And every time, when he was finished, he'd whisk the day's creations off to parts unknown.

The frustrating part is that Bergan never has Cyrus do anything other than heavy lifting. Every time, Cyrus spent most of the procedure just standing around and watching. Sometimes Bergan would tell a little story, but otherwise, Cyrus found it frustrating. He could watch, he could smell… but he could never TOUCH the convexity.

_**Bergan can be such a tease**_… Cyrus huffed. As he rounded a corner, the black drake began to think about the last story Bergan told… the one concerning sibling rivalry gone wrong.

_**A sibling growing so envious that they'd try to kill their brother**_… Cyrus sucked in a breath. _**Sure… as if I'd ever become THAT envious of him.**_

All of this random walk-around was getting Cyrus nowhere. It was time to make his way to his favorite spot to relax: Tina's cell.

"**Come on, Aunt Elza."** Cyrus said behind himself to the wind dragoness. **"Let's bring Tina a nice meal."**

Ten minutes later, Cyrus and Elza arrived at Tina's cell. The wind dragoness carried a tray of food with her and held it carefully while Cyrus stepped before the door. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a ring of keys; specially designed for the dungeon cells with all of his prisoners. He set to work unlocking the door, paying no mind to Tina as she looked between him and Elza.

"Cyrus?" Tina asked cautiously. "It sure took you a while to come back."

"**It's been a busy day."** Cyrus declared as he pulled the cell door open. **"Elza, bring her the meal."**

Elza wordlessly stepped forward into the cell to place the tray down before Tina. As the wind dragoness lowered her neck, Cyrus thought he saw something out of place. Something about the confines of her dark robes… they weren't quite as bumpy as they usually were. But what could be the matter?

"Cyrus?" Tina asked again, drawing his attention. Cyrus snorted and shook his head; he was over-thinking things when he could be spending time with Tina. After Elza stepped out of the cell, he slid down onto his haunches and tapped his talons. Tina halfheartedly picked up part of a sliced apple and bit into it.

"**I hope you're doing alright today."** Cyrus said calmly.

"Oh, yeah…" Tina huffed as she shook a shackled forepaw. "I'm doing just fine and dandy."

"**Alright, no need to be all catty…"** Cyrus huffed. **"I'm aware that this isn't exactly the executive suite."**

"Hmph…" Tina scrunched up her muzzle… but then sighed and shook her head. She took a moment to silently eat more of her apple slices, all under Cyrus's watch. The burly black drake wracked his talons upon the stone floor, quietly watching Tina eat with mild interest.

And as Tina ate… she very carefully glanced behind Cyrus's head at Elza, who stood silent and still outside the cell. She had an uneasy grimace upon her muzzle and looked eager to make a move to do something to spring Tina from her confinement. But Elza knew, just like Tina knew, that this would blow their cover immediately. No, they needed the right moment… and a distraction.

Tina put down her slices and looked Cyrus in the eyes. "Hey, I've been doing some thinking while you were away."

"**You have?"** Cyrus raised an eye ridge. **"About what?"**

"About… well, you." Tina put on a sweet smile and glanced around at Cyrus's various muscular limbs. "Your new look is really… growing on me."

**"Oh, it has, hmm?"** Cyrus grinned. **"Finally coming around to my transformation?"**

"Oh, absolutely." Tina said with the best sweetness she could muster. She shook her wings as well as she could in her restraints and fluttered her eyes in a dainty way. "You've become quite the hunk of a dragon, Cy!"

_Ugh, I feel so gross…_ Tina growled internally. Luckily, the big black drake put on a satisfied grin; he was buying it wholesale.

"**Well…"** Cyrus flexed his forelegs and swung his tail from side to side. **"How about a better view of it?"**

"Sure thing, Cyrus." Tina grinned happily.

_Scalp me._

Cyrus continued to put on a little show of showing off his muscled body. He turned this way and that as best as he could in the little room he had in the door. Tina did her best to clap her forepaws together despite the restraints, and made little chirps, ooh's, and ahh's for Cyrus's delight.

But during Cyrus's macho show, a miracle happened. The keys on his key ring were jostled from side to side; a few of them were especially close to flying off. And as Cyrus strutted about, the keys began to rattle. Tiny bursts of wind came from nowhere and surrounded the keys, flicking them around one by one with serious focus and skill. Tina glanced behind Cyrus at Elza… and nearly laughed in delight. The wind dragoness was using her magic to subtly manipulate the air around the keys, until…

Three little keys were plucked from the ring and hurtled through the air. One by one, Elza directed the keys so that they'd go flying right for her, and into the sleeve on her robes. And just as little jostling noises began, Tina quickly stomped her paws on the floor and bounded up and down in her restraints.

"Amazing Incredible!" Tina cheered as she made a racket. "The best show I've ever seen!"

Elza struggled not to groan in annoyance at the exaggerated enthusiasm. Cyrus, however, gave a sigh of happiness and a bow of his head; he took to the praise like a fish to water.

"**Thank you, Tina."** He said eagerly. **"I've wanted to strut around for you like this for a long, long time."**

"Oh, I can tell…" Tina said as she fluttered her eyes again. She forced herself to look Cyrus in the eyes and put on the biggest, most eager face she could. "Say, uh… Cyrus, would it be alright if you… kissed me?"

Cyrus's eyes widened in delight, and he preemptively puckered his lips. "Oh, it's more than alright, Tina."

Without warning, the great black drake brought his snout down upon Tina's; he pushed her back a bit against the wall. Tina's face flushed red; even as her own plan of distraction she still wasn't ready. Cyrus pushed as passionately as any drake could, while Tina just stood awkward and stiff. And she wasn't the only one; as she peeked an eye open, Tina could see Elza grimacing out in the hallway. Still, with the distraction provided, Elza double-checked on the three keys she'd swiped from the key ring. All three were for the cells marked for Chalice, Lantel, and Sandra. She nodded in satisfaction and gave Tina a thumbs-up.

_At least it's for a good cause…_ Tina thought with a shiver. _Also, he's not the worst kisser in the realms._

When Cyrus broke the kiss, he leaned his head up to smile down at Tina. The dark-yellow dragoness took a calm breath and forced herself to smile as she looked him in the eyes.

"**Oh, I've wanted to do that for a long time."** Cyrus declared. **"Here's hoping we get to spend more time together in the future, Tina."**

"Right…" Tina said awkwardly as her spine tingled from weird sensations. "Say, uh, Cy?"

**"What is it?"**

"I've, uh…" Tine tapped her talons on the ground. "I've got one other thing in mind if you're willing to listen."

"**Go ahead."** He nudged her forehead. **"You can tell me."**

"Okay, it's like this…" Tina stood up taller to focus on Cyrus's gaze. "Cyrus, if you're going to serve under Bergan in whatever schemes he's got going…" Tina took a deep breath. "Then I want to do the same."

Cyrus blinked in surprise and then glared at her skeptically. **"You… want to go along with him now? Why?"**

"Well… so we can be together." Tina declared.

Cyrus just rolled his eyes at that. **"Don't give me any of that BS, Tina. You don't like Bergan. You wouldn't suddenly want to go along with his plans."**

Tina couldn't believe it. Cyrus would gladly accept that Tina had a romantic interest in him in a heartbeat, but he'd question whether or not she'd go along with Bergan's plans to be with him? She struggled not to gnash her fangs; this was so aggravating! She'd need to think up the right thing to say if she wanted to throw him off the scent.

"Well, at the very least, I'm willing to go along with whatever you want." Tina fluttered her eyes. She reached out and placed one of her forepaws atop his. "You can be my, uh… my Master."

Cyrus leaned his head back in disgust. **"No, no, no. I didn't want to make you into a SLAVE, Tina."**

Tina snorted; at the very least she was glad to hear that. But then she looked down at her shackles and chains, and then sneered up at Cyrus. "I certainly LOOK like a slave."

Cyrus just sighed and shook his head. **"It was only ever going to be a temporary thing. You think I want you to spend the rest of your life locked up? Of course not."** He slid a forepaw closer to her. **"I just need to be sure that you understand why I'm working with him."**

"I know, I know. It's just…" Tina sighed and felt a few tears fall down her face. "While you're quite the eye-candy now, I still kind of miss the old you a little." She put on a smile. "I just hope that you didn't rush too quickly into taking on this new form. I… I just want to be sure that you're okay. That the convexity isn't doing something to hurt you on the inside.

Tina felt tears forming; genuine tears. She tried to keep a smile going as her vision blurred a bit. Cyrus sighed as he looked down upon Tina. He used a talon to carefully wipe the tears from her face.

"**Tina… I LIKE this new me."** Cyrus said. **"I finally feel like a real dragon. Like I'm the mighty black drake I was always meant to be. And I don't ever want to go back to feeling like the weak, pathetic…"** He gnashed his fangs and growled lowly. **"**_**…thing**_** that I was before."**

Tina felt part of her sadness get replaced with anger. She couldn't stand having an argument like this. Just how deep did that convexity seep into him: Was his brain twisted and pulsing with weird magic as the rest of his body was? There had to be something she could do… something to get through to him… But most importantly, she needed to get out of this damn cell.

"If you don't believe that I could go alongside whatever Bergan is planning… then let me out of here." Tina pleaded. "Even if I have to stay locked in chains, at least let me walk around the grounds. I don't want to be stuck locked up in a smelly little jail cell day in and day out. And besides…" Tina looked over his fat wings. "I know you're just dying to show off what your new form can really do, aren't you?"

Cyrus scrunched up his face. **"Your attitude regarding the new me is certainly flip-flopping a bit."**

"Please?" Tina asked as she fluttered her eyes again… and crossed her talons and hoped he didn't see through her deception.

"**Seriously, something is different now…"** Cyrus tapped his talon.

"What's different is that my legs are aching." Tina sighed. "Please… just for a little while. Let me walk around out there. Prove to me that I'm not really a slave or a prisoner."

Cyrus stood up a bit taller and sighed. "Oh, very well. We'll head out onto the courtyard for a bit."

"Thank you, Cy." Tina gave him a soft smile.

Cyrus stood up taller and looked outside. **"Elza, please come help remove some of the binds on Tina's limbs."**

At once, the green dragoness stepped into view and set to work removing several of the shackles. Tina soon found she could move, but not very fast. Elza was about to unshackle Tina's wings, but Cyrus stopped her.

"Oh, come on." Tina protested.

"**Not yet."** Cyrus scolded. Tina just snorted and sat back on her haunches as Elza worked with the last of the binds.

But as the wind dragoness set to work, she briefly had her back faced toward Cyrus. At that moment, she flashed a quick wink to Tina; just a small sign to let her know that she wasn't completely alone.

As Elza leaned back up, she turned to step out of the cell… only for Cyrus to abruptly block her path with a wing. Elza flinched in surprise but quickly made to take her stoic stance, while the black dragon brought his face down toward hers.

"**Hmm…"** Cyrus sneered as he inspected Elza's face and neck. **"Something's not right."**

Elza did the best she could to keep staring forward; she didn't want to shiver or shake, no matter how badly she felt the urge. She couldn't give herself away… and yet her instincts were telling her that danger was imminent.

"**Ah, I see what's wrong now…"** Cyrus leaned his head upward. **"Where's your necklace?"**

Elza didn't respond, although Tina lightly gasped. She shut her eyes and shuddered in anticipation of a growl or a snarl…

"**One of the Crazy Aces must have stolen it."** Cyrus said with a belligerent snort. **"Damn those little pricks. I don't get why Bergan would want them working for him. Oh well…"**

Tina almost breathed a sigh of relief… only to be unceremoniously tugged forward by the chain on her collar. She growled in frustration as Cyrus led her forward, but quickly swallowed that up so she didn't set the black dragon off. Instead, she just took careful breaths and followed after Cyrus. Elza took the rear of their little group, and that at least gave Tina some sense of security; she was still on her side, willing to help out.

_That's the first part of the plan done,_ Tina sighed.

As Cyrus and Tina strode forward down the corridor, Tina brushed herself up against Cyrus's side. The black dragon looked down at her and smiled another genuinely happy smile. Tina picked up the pace a bit and forced herself to stay as close to Cyrus as possible.

"Well, it's nice being this close to you again." Tina fluttered her eyes again. "I really wish you'd treat me better all the time."

"**I will."** Cyrus replied as he draped a wing over her. **"Given time… I definitely will."**

As Cyrus and Tina walked together in the corridor… Elza lagged behind. She picked up her feet, slowed her pace, and watched as Tina showered Cyrus with affection and kind words, all for the sake of getting the black drake to forget that Elza was there. And soon, as Elza slowed to a complete stop, she watched the two dragons turn a corner and vanish up a flight of stairs. Elza was alone at last.

The wind dragoness took only a single sigh of relief, before turning on her heels and sprinting back the other way as fast as her magic could carry her. Time was NOT on her side.

~~…~~

Lantel tried for what must have been the hundredth time to break through his restraints. And yet again, all it got him was sore wrists and an aching back. He fell back against the wall and did his best to tend to his aches and pains.

"Give it a rest already, Lantel." Chalice scolded from the cell across the corridor. "It's not going to work."

"Oh, shut up." Lantel snapped. "You don't know for sure!"

"Keep it down, you two." Sandra sneered in the cell next to Lantel's. "I'm trying to sleep."

"This isn't the time for naps, Sandra." Chalice replied. "We need to think up a plan to get out of here."

"A plan? A PLAN?" Sandra snapped. "Nothing we can possibly do is ever going to work! In case you've forgotten, we're all LOCKED UP, and trapped in some kind of weirdo dimension!" The princess hopped up and down in her restraints. "How are we supposed to find a way back home, let alone get out of these cells?!"

"Hey, snapping at me isn't going to help matters." Chalice scolded. "We can't give up home."

Sandra just flew into a series of insults, while Chalice lectured her. And thus did the two go back and forth, while Lantel just grumbled and rested against a wall.

The fiery prince had all but lost track of time. He, his sister Sandra, and their acquaintance Chalice had been stuck in the deepest part of the dungeons for far too long. They were never visited by anyone, save for Lady Elza, and that was because she was bringing them food in her trance-like state. Otherwise, they were all alone. Not even any of the other kids in The Nexus tried to come see them.

Lantel could hardly believe it. Not a single other student tried to bust them out of their cells? Not even from Lantel's own gang of friends? Was he really THAT unpopular with them lately? At the very least, they could have at least TRIED to the three of them out instead of leaving them to rot!

Or… were they just scared scale-less at the idea of that big-muscled abomination knocking their heads around for trying. Yeah… Yeah, that had to be it. Lantel sucked in a breath and did his best to keep that line of thinking going.

Lantel shifted onto his haunches and looked himself over. He was bit, he was well-toned, and he was an ace in the combat training classes… and yet he was woefully outmatched time and time again. He thought he could take on a black dragon prince… but he never expected Rune to go BERSERK and nearly gouge one of his eyes out. Just thinking of those talons, and that GRIN… it made Lantel's eye ache. And after Lantel finally got out of the medical ward… he was hoping for empathy, but instead got dirty looks from the dark dragon students.

And then there was Cyrus… ugh, that was an entire issue all to itself. But seeing that arrogant drake mutated into a hulking beast would shrivel up the spine of any lesser dragon. And yet, Lantel couldn't be afraid… he SHOULDN'T be afraid. He was the fire prince, the future of the Pyrus Isles. His family had already taken enough humiliation in the past; how could he add to it any further.

_I have to figure things out_… Lantel thought. _I have to find a way to break free, and get everyone to remember who I am!_

"Hey, Lantel!" Chalice called. "Realms to Lantel! I'm talking to you!"

Lantel snorted and shook his head. "What?"

"I was asking if you had any ideas." The dark grey dragon replied.

"I… I don't know." Lantel huffed. "I've got nothing."

"So that's it, then." Sandra sneered. "We're stuck. Get used to it, boys."

Chalice just sat down and rolled their eyes, while Lantel sighed in defeat. Nothing they could do, but wait for Elza to arrive with their next meals.

Turned out they didn't need to wait very long at all. Immediately all three of them heard the sounds of sprinting. They perked their heads up and gazed out of their cells in time to see a dark grey blur appear before them. A few blinks later, and they all realized that Elza was now standing between all of them.

"Lady Elza?!" Chalice exclaimed.

"What in the…?" Sandra blinked.

Elza quickly brought a talon to her lips and shushed all of them. With a frantic face, she drew her three keys and unlocked each of the cell doors in turn. She sprang into Chalice's cell and set to work unlocking their restraints.

"What's going on?" Lantel demanded.

"Hush." Elza whispered angrily. "We don't have all day."

Lantel grumbled irritably as he watched the shackles fall from Chalice's body. The dark-grey dragon stretched their limbs and groaned a bit before following Elza out of their cell.

"What's going on, Miss?" Chalice asked quietly as they stepped into Sandra's cell.

"We're going to bust everyone out of here." Elza whispered as she removed the restraints on Lantel's body. "Bergan and the Crazy Aces are away. We don't know when they'll be back, so we have to move as fast as we can."

"Sounds fine by me." Sandra sneered as she pushed the restraints off of her body. "I'm sick to death of this place."

"But what are we going to do to escape?" Chalice asked. "None of us have the power to teleport." They followed Lantel out into the hallway. "And we don't even have the means of figuring out how far away the dragon realms are."

"Maybe not…" Elza bit her lower lip. "But Cyrus does."

Immediately all three of the teenagers looked at Elza like she was crazy. Lantel clasped his forepaws together and shook his head.

"There's no way in a thousand years that Cyrus is going to set us loose." The fiery prince declared.

"Well, it's not fool-proof, but we have a plan." Elza said as she whirled around. "And part of that plan is: the three of you are going to gather up as many of the students and white dragonlings as you can, and bring them to the front of the fortress."

"Got it, Miss." Chalice gave a salute and a nod. Lantel and Sandra, meanwhile, just exchanged dubious glances.

"And what, exactly, are we supposed to tell them?" Sandra asked. "And how are we supposed to get around without Cyrus catching wind of us?"

"Don't worry: Tina's got Cyrus distracted." Elza said as she nudged Lantel in the direction of the nearest stairwell. "Now get going, before time runs out."

"Fine…" Lantel sighed. "But that doesn't mean that I have any confidence in this plan…"

With a huff, Lantel marched his way toward the stairwell. Sandra was about to follow behind him, but Elza stopped her.

"Go another way." Elza insisted. "Find kids in another part of the fortress."

"Ah, yes, sure… divide and conquer." Sandra put on a faux smile. "That way Cyrus can more easily pick us off one by one."

"This is no time for sarcasm!" Elza hissed, making the princess shake. "It's the best we can do on short notice. Now GO!"

Sandra winced, and then sneered. "Alright, alright, I'm going…"

The princess turned down another corridor and sprinted away, leaving Elza and Chalice alone. Chalice spread out their limbs and took off in a third direction before Elza could even say another word. Elza sighed, and then spun about to take a fourth direction to make her way toward the nursery.

_I need to make sure the white dragonlings are safest of all,_ she thought as she rushed off. And as she sprinted… she panted heavily and tried to keep her balance. Sure, she had wind magic to thank for her high speed, but that didn't mean her baby-belly was completely immune to the effects.

_As soon as all of this is over…_ she panted. _I need to lay down somewhere before I aggravate the eggs._

~~…~~

Tina did her best to keep Cyrus's attention squarely on her (and where they were walking) for the majority of the time they spent walking. Here and there, the pair stepped through corridors and small rooms as Tina had the burly drake going on about how happy he is in his new form. Sweet-talking him and egging him on did wonders for his sense of urgency; he barely even noticed when they went around the same corner a few times over.

And it was all for the best: Tina needed to give Elza as much time as she could get to gather up any kids left wandering through The Nexus.

Along the way, they passed by several younglings who had taken to making some of the cells their own personal rooms. They all gasped and looked worriedly away from Cyrus as they passed by.

"Hmph. It's about time they acknowledge my presence." Cyrus flashed a toothy grin. "Becoming this hulking beast was the best decision I ever made!"

"S-Sure, Cyrus…" Tina said quietly. But as they continued on their path, Tina quietly glanced back at the younglings and mouthed some words to them.

_Elza. Find. Now. Careful._

The younger students tilted their heads in confusion, while the teenagers nodded in understanding. With some quiet urgings toward the younglings, all of the students made their way down the corridor to find Elza… all while Cyrus was none the wiser.

_Be quick, you guys._ Tina thought. _We don't have all day._

Alas, Tina couldn't keep Cyrus distracted forever. As he was flexing a foreleg, he glanced out the nearby window and spotted the distant void that was Convexity, and his attention snapped back together.

"**Oh, right!"** He slapped his forehead. **"You wanted to see me flying around outside. I'm sorry, Tina."**

"No, it's okay." Tina patted his foreleg and smiled wider. "I'm glad for any time I get to share with you, Cyrus."

_You big oaf_, she snorted internally.

Cyrus pushed the doors of the chapel open and led Tina out into the courtyard of the fortress. Once again, Tina could see all the otherworldly sights and sounds of the realm of Convexity. Tina grimaced as she looked around at the near-endless abyss surrounding them. The vortex, the floating platforms, the ominous black structures off in the distance… it gave Tina the heebie-jeebies every time she looked at it. She knew she had to get out of here as soon as she could… hopefully, sooner rather than later.

_For now… keep the charms coming_, Tina, she told herself. She abruptly leaned over and slumped against one of Cyrus's forelegs. The black dragon looked down at her in alarm.

"**What are you doing?"** He demanded.

"I'm cold, Cyrus." She said wearily. "That dungeon floor was like ice. Could you please drape one of your wings over me?"

Cyrus raised an eye ridge. **"It sure took you a while to mention that you were feeling chilly. We left the cell quite a while ago."**

"I can't it." Tina shrugged. "I'm just cold right now."

Cyrus snorted. **"You're acting odd."**

"What makes you think that?" She asked curiously.

"You're getting used to your predicament awfully fast." He sneered and tapped a talon on the floor. "What are you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything!" Tina pleaded. "I just want to be wrapped up in your warm embrace."

"**Hmm…"** Cyrus's eyes roamed over Tina's form. She leaned back nervously; the scales on the back of her neck ached as the great black dragon scanned over her form. "You're up to something."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Tina asked with a shake of her wings. "Look at me: I'm locked up in chains, and my magic is being suppressed. I'm completely helpless. How could I be up to something?"

"**Because I know you, Tina."** Cyrus declared. **"You're a fighter; you like getting your talons dirty, and getting into a scrap. You shout off snarky comments and struggle against anyone who tries to pin you down…"** He leaned his head down and tapped his talons again. **"So why would you suddenly need to be supported at every moment? You're no dainty flower."**

"Well… uh…" Tina stammered. Oh, this wasn't good; she was losing her confidence and running out of clever words to keep him distracted. Her scales ached as she fought back against her instincts to gaze over at the fortress for any signs of Elza. She needed help; she was no good at manipulation, and she knew it.

"**Tina, what's the hold-up**?" Cyrus stamped his paw. **"Answer me already."**

Tina felt a spark of anger deep in her heart; she was growing tired of having to put on a show to keep Cyrus distracted. And frankly, he hadn't really done anything to DESERVE sweet words and honeyed gazes. So, as her anger grew, Tina took a deep breath and glared back at him.

"Maybe I'm just trying to adapt to the awful situation I'm in!" She exclaimed. "Maybe I just want some semblance of a good feeling!"

Cyrus's eyes widened, but he didn't back up. Undeterred by his stoic stance, Tina stood up tall and glared up at the drake.

"You've wanted me as your girlfriend for a long while: I can tell." She continued. "I'm just trying to get you to realize what dragons who care for each other would do!" She rattled her chains. "So would you just cut me a break, already?! You already have me; if you're so insistent on the idea that I'm not a prisoner, then don't treat me like one!"

Cyrus leaned his head back, and Tina's anger was quickly replaced with regret. For a moment, Tina thought for sure that she'd gone too far; her anger had gotten the better of her at the end. She shut her eyes and flinched in anticipation of an angry outburst. But instead… the black dragon sighed and brought his head down closer to her.

"**I suppose I've been a tad unfair."** Cyrus sighed. **"It's just… it can be hard to think straight sometimes."**

"Wh-What do you mean?" Tina asked curiously.

"**I've had this… itch at the back of my neck, ever since I took on this form."** Cyrus said with a grimace. **"I have an urge… and urge to get angry. To growl, to hiss, to get into a huge FIGHT with someone!"**

He turned and roared off into the abyss; a torrent of purple flames burst from his maw and streaked its way across the abyss. Cyrus then closed his jaws and watched as the burst of power continued onward into the infinite void.

"**I want… I NEED to get violent!"** Cyrus exclaimed. **"But every time I look for a fight, everyone always cowers away! It's even worse than when I was a weakling!"** The black dragon dug his talons into the dirt and forced tiny shockwaves into it, making Tina yelp and step back a bit. Cyrus frowned at that and slumped backward to sight.

"**All of my tasks for Bergan most of the time involve sitting around and helping him carry his damn crystals into the vault, or into sacks here and there**." Cyrus snorted. **"It's all I can do to keep my composure to come and see you; I…"** He frowned down at her. **"I'm afraid that I might lose control and really do something to hurt you."**

"Cyrus…" Tina said nervously. The black dragon looked down at her sadly, leaving her confused; this was certainly a direction she wasn't expecting the conversation to head in.

"**It's… It's not safe for you to be around me." **Cyrus frowned.

Tina flinched. "Wh-What?"

"**You can't stay here."** The black dragon sighed. **"I can't stand looking at you all chained up, or seeing you cowering in fear at every moment. I… I need to get you out of here." **He turned his head around. **"Elza, remove her bindings, and-"**

He immediately stopped and was stunned into silence. Tina gulped; he'd finally realized she was gone. She leaned over to the side and looked around with a gasp.

"Where's she go?" Tina asked innocently. "I thought for sure she was here!"

"She must have wandered somewhere else while I wasn't giving her instructions…" Cyrus snorted. "Well, no matter; I can do this myself."

The black dragon set to work removing the various chains and restraints all over Tina's body. In the meantime, she stood completely still with wide, incredulous eyes. Just like that, she'd managed to get closer to what she wanted, all with a natural conversation. But then again, if Cyrus was telling the truth… maybe that convexity was seriously something to worry about, after all. He was having… feral thoughts? An urge for violence? And it was apparently so bad that he genuinely feared for Tina's safety.

_We need to do something,_ Tina thought as her stomach churned. _Before… before HE does something, that we'll ALL regret._

While Cyrus was in the middle of freeing one of Tina's arms, the front doors of the fortress were pushed open. Both Tina and Cyrus looked up in time to see Elza striding calmly through the doors. She held the same blank expression as ever, to which Cyrus simply snorted.

"**Ah, there you are."** The drake huffed as he stepped out of the way. **"Here, Aunt Elza. Help Tina out of her restraints, while I work on a portal to Warfang."**

Tina's eyes perked; exactly the destination she had in mind. But she put on a mask of shock as she glanced up at him. "You're sending me home?"

"**Well, it's the safest place I can think of."** Cyrus declared. **"Now, I'll need a bit of space to make sure the portal is big enough. I… haven't exactly done this without Bergan's assistance before."**

Elza wordlessly stepped to Tina's side to set to work removing the last of the bindings from her body. Meanwhile, Cyrus marched a few paces away to extend a forepaw out toward the courtyard… leaving Tina with just enough space to whisper to the wind dragoness.

"Is everyone else ready?" Tina asked.

"Almost…" Elza replied as she removed a collar. "It's taking some work to get them neat, orderly, and quiet."

"Okay…" Tina sighed. She then glanced over at Cyrus, who was scowling as he channeled the magic in his scales. Once again, Tina felt a pit in her stomach; she really, really hoped that Cyrus knew what he was doing… and that he DIDN'T know what THEY were doing.

Once Tina was finally free, she took a moment to stretch out her limbs and get the creaks out of her back. Well, at least she could move about of her own accord again. She then fell backward onto her haunches and watched as a purple aura surrounded Cyrus.

The drake muttered under his breath as he pointed his forepaw toward a spot on the grass in the center of the courtyard. He chanted more and more as the aura around his body grew brighter… until a concentrated burst of shadowy magic flew free from his talons. The energy slithered through the air like a snake, until it curled up on the grass and turned into flames. The flames grew bigger and wider, and yet they never singed the grass beneath them. Tina shivered as the edges of the shadowy magic turned a deep purple; convexity was at the heart of the spell.

Before long, Tina began to see images forming within the swirls of the shadows. Blurry silhouettes of towers and other buildings sprang up over little cottages, and tiny winged splotches flew through the sky here and there. Over time, Tina could just about make out the blue skies over a cityscape, complete with an ominous palace erected atop a mighty spire in the heart of the city. Tina's heart swelled; home.

"**Here. This will get you within the outskirts of Warfang**." Cyrus said as he looked over at Tina. **"I'm sure that, once you're back, you'll want to tell my mother and the Deep Shadows everything that Bergan is up to."**

"Uh…" Tina gritted her fangs. "N-Not if you don't want me to, Cyrus."

Cyrus snorted again. **"It's okay. Bergan will no doubt figure out that something's amiss once you're gone. Things are going to be a mess either way…"** He sighed as he backed up from the portal. **"Well, there you are. You can go home."**

"Well…" Tina glanced at her wings and flapped them a few times. She grimaced as her muscles ached. "I'm a bit out of practice with flying. Could you maybe send me a bit closer to the Dragon Spire?"

Cyrus shook his ear frills, and he grumbled in annoyance. But before Tina could worry that she pushed him too far, the black drake sighed. **"Very well, Tina."**

Cyrus stepped forward and held out his forepaw toward the portal, while Tina grinned up eagerly at Elza. The wind dragon held her blank expression, but she lightly tapped on Tina's shoulder with her tail to signal her enthusiasm. Everything was working out. And a moment later, Tina looked forward to see the ghostly visage of the front courtyard of the Dragon Spire looming within the portal's surface.

"**There we are…"** Cyrus huffed. **"Now hurry; it can't stay open forever."**

"Um, okay." Tina said. She took a deep breath and turned toward the portal. She grimaced as she peered into its dark depths. She lifted up a forepaw to start marching in, but then she stopped to look up at Cyrus's face again. She quickly checked to make sure that Elza wasn't standing directly in his view; it was time to buy her a quick bit of time.

"Cyrus, before I go…" She looked up at him and put on a smile. "Can I have one last kiss?"

"**You… want to kiss me goodbye?"** Cyrus asked in genuine shock. **"But… I…"**

"There's no telling when I'll see you again." Tina put on a smile. "So please… kiss me as you love me."

"**Well… alright."** Cyrus smiled down at her. **"One last kiss before you go…"**

The black dragon puckered up and kissed Tina square on the lips. She shut her eyes and let the warmth travel across her face… and also along her talons. And right at the same time, Elza stepped up from behind…

Both dragonesses unleashed blasts of magic: Elza unleashed a torrent of wind upon the back of Cyrus's head, while Tina let her dark-lightning shock its way across the drake's body. He gave a horrified howl of pain and surprise and could do little to help himself as the lightning shocked its way across his body unheeded. Tina frowned as she watched Cyrus fall over onto the ground; he sent a little convexity-fuelled shockwave through the area as he fell unconscious. Tina backed up from the blast and then frowned down at Cyrus in pity.

"Sorry, Shorty." She sighed as she wiped her muzzle down with a forepaw. "Here's hoping that you're a better kisser when you're back to normal."

With that done, Tina glanced over at the glowing portal; nothing was different. She glanced over at Elza, who sighed and stepped her way around the great black dragon's body.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Tina asked.

"I don't know…" Elza sighed. "It takes a lot of power to strip convexity from a corrupted dragon's body. But Bergan spirited off with the majority of the convexity crystals he made, and those that remain are being kept under his lock and key; we're out of luck."

"Damn…" Tina looked at the portal again. "Well, no time like the present."

"Right…" Elza turned around at once, sucked in a deep breath, and used her magic to shout out to whoever was listening on the other side of the chapel doors. "EVERYONE, OUTSIDE!"

It didn't take long for a cavalcade of students to come bursting out of the front doors of the chapel. Lantel, Sandra, and Chalice were at the head of the crowd, while dozens of students held confused faces as they looked around.

"What's going on?" A young ice dragon asked.

"Look!" A poison dragon exclaimed as he pointed in the portal's direction. "There's a way home!"

"Wow." Chalice said in awe as they slowed to a stop before Elza. Chalice then glanced at Cyrus and grimaced. "Err, did we miss something important?"

"Don't worry about it." Elza declared. She fanned out her wings and stamped her forepaw to get the crowd's attention. Immediately the younglings fell backward onto their haunches as the Deep Shadow cleared her throat.

"Everyone, we now have a portal back to Warfang!" She declared as she pointed a wing toward the portal. The students started to gasp in excitement, but the dragoness stamped her paw again. "Now don't lose your heads; I want the white-hided children, and all of the other youngest children at the front of the group, immediately!"

At once the students struggled to reorganize so that all the younger dragonlings were brought toward the front of the group. Tina sighed in relief, while Lantel and Sandra glanced nervously at Cyrus.

"Uh… is he…?" Sandra gulped.

"He's only knocked out." Elza said with a frown. "I wish I didn't have to do it to him. But we're working on short notice here." She put on a serious face again. "Getting as many of you as I can back home is a top priority."

"Right…" Chalice grimaced. "Here's hoping that portal works."

Tina flinched; of all the times for her worries to be brought back up. Immediately she turned on her heels and gazed into the portal. It seemed as vibrant and clear as it was before; she could even vaguely make out the sounds of the hustle and bustle of the big city. In fact, she could hear someone grumbling as they emerged in a cloud of smoke before the front doors… and she saw their shocked expression as they faced the portal directly. Tina gasped; could it be?

The dragon made some odd motion with their forepaw… and in an instant, Tina found herself gazing at the shocked expression of Wraith as he beheld the portal incredulously.

"What in the dragon realms?!" Wraith shouted.

"Wraith!" Tina exclaimed.

"Wraith?" Elza repeated. She quizzically turned around and gasped. "Wraith, of course!"

"Elza?!" Wraith shouted. He stepped closer to get a good look at her and then gazed behind her at the crowd of students. "Where in the realms ARE you?!"

"No time to explain!" Elza declared. She turned around and saw some of the white dragonlings nervously approaching. The dragoness reached down, plucked one up, and quickly whirled around to stick it through the portal. "HERE!"

That caught everyone off-guard, especially the dragonling. The little girl started crying as she went through, and immediately found herself presented before Wraith. The crimson drake nearly jumped out of his robes, and he nervously took the dragonling to cradle it in his grasp as it cried onto his sleeve.

"Uh… thanks?" He asked dubiously. Elza didn't even take the time to reply as she turned toward the dragonlings and hurriedly pushed them forward. One by one, they emerged on the other side before Wraith. Some were confused, some were scared, and a few more were even crying. On the other side, Wraith struggled to keep all of them calm as he gazed around at the growing crowd.

"I have so many questions right now!" He yelled.

Still, Elza didn't take the time to reply. Not until every last white dragonling was on the other side of the portal. Soon, Wraith was surrounded by over a dozen or so mewling little dragonlings.

"Get them to safety!" Elza exclaimed at Wraith. "Move it! Double-time!"

"Alright, alright!" Wraith snapped. He whirled around, reached into his chest, and summoned forth a serious of grew orbs out of his maw. The orbs surrounded his head as he quickly chanted. Before long, he had several images of various other Deep Shadows before him.

"We found Elza, some of the kids!" Wraith yelled at them before they could even ask what was going on. "Follow my magic! There's a portal here! Hurry hurry hurry!"

Tina swelled with pride; everything was going their way. The white dragons were home safe, and soon everything else would be, too. She took a confident breath and strode forward to step through into Warfang…

Only for a bolt of electricity to surge across the portal's surface.

Tina yelped and leaped back as another one danced across the portal, disrupting the image. She stepped back and watched in horror as the portal became gradually more distorted and weird. Colors bled into each other, and the various shapes took on inaccurate forms. And it didn't take long for the others to notice; murmurs of worry filled the crowd.

"ElZa?" Wraith asked; his voice took on a strange tinge.

"The portal's breaking up!" Elza exclaimed. "I can't fix it!"

"HeRe! I'lL tRy."

The bizarre caricature of Wraith stepped up to the portal between bolts of lightning and held his forepaw out toward the surface. He fired some shadowy magic into it, but it did little to stabilize the image. As the vision was breaking up again, Elza and the others could see several Deep Shadows emerging through the doorways and onto the courtyard. And one of them locked eyes with Elza immediately before sprinting as fast as he could toward the portal.

"ElZa!" Cried Albanion.

"Albanion!" She gasped. The wind dragoness reached out for him, as he did the same… only for another bolt to spread across the image and disrupt it completely. Soon, all everyone could see was a chaotic mass of colors and images as Warfang faded away. Horror filled Tina's chest; no… no, it couldn't happen like this. The portal was working fine! How could it all just fall apart so quickly?! Why did it-?!

"Oh, dear." Said a condescending voice. "It appears that your portal home is having some magical difficulties."

A purple forepaw reached around the backside of the portal and lightly _grasped_ its surface. A scaled talon poked into the surface and swirled around, bringing order to the colors within… of course, that order was a swirling grey. Plenty of the younglings backed away and murmured worriedly… while Tina, Chalice, Lantel, and Sandra sprang into battle stances around Elza. The wind dragoness growled as a low chuckling came from around the side of the portal.

The sounds of knives being pulled out of holsters filled the air, as the various members of the Crazy Aces stepped out of hiding in the bushes. The chuckling soon died down, as Bergan emerged from around the back of the portal to face the crowd. Immediately Bergan cast his eyes down at the unconscious Cyrus, and he pursed his lips.

"Oh, dear." Bergan clicked his tongue as he shook his head. "He's not going to be happy when he wakes up."

"Bergan!" Elza hissed. "Your brain-washing trickery won't work a second time!" She sprang into a fighting stance and snarled. "You have only three seconds before –I"

Elza was cut off when a great burst of wind hit her across the face. She clutched her eyes and hissed in anger as she stumbled backward. Tina, Chalice, and the fire twins looked at Elza in shock and confusion… as a great sound of wind came from within the temple.

"Bergan, you bastard!" Elza shrieked. "What did you do to me?!"

"Is that sand in your eye? Hmm…" Bergan glanced over at the portal, which his talon was still sticking into. "Looks like there's quite a storm in the Arcus Desert tonight."

"Desert?!" Chalice and Tina repeated. Immediately they looked around Elza and into the depths of the portal. The image was dark, to be sure, but they could just barely make out a swirling storm of wind over a large expanse of sand. And before they could even begin to question why that was so, they heard a whoosh of wind from behind and looked back to see Bergan standing behind them.

"I can see that you're unsatisfied with your time in The Nexus." Bergan declared. "Well.. farewell!"

Bergan summoned a massive force of air all his own. His cyclone came so strong and so fast that Chalice and Tina were blind-sided and knocked off their paws. They tumbled forward into the portal and cried out in alarm as they vanished into the desert sands.

"By the ancestors!" Sandra shrieked.

It was about this time that Elza had finally managed to get the sand out of her eyes. She looked around irritably for any signs of what had happened, only to find Bergan standing near her.

"Hello." He smiled. "And tata for now."

Bergan reeled back to unleash another burst of wind. But this time Elza was ready for him. She opened her jaws wide and attacked with the mightiest cyclone she could summon. Elza was mighty, but so was Bergan. Their two cyclones clashed against each other, tearing into one another to try and untangle their opposing wind forces. Everything rippled around them, and the younglings scampered backward to try to get away. For a time, it seemed like Elza and Bergan were evenly matched; she snarled furiously through her red eyes, while Bergan held his confidant grin.

And then, from off to the side, Sandra came charging forward. She hissed and growled as she called forth a burst of flames to strike at Bergan's flank. But Bergan spotted her before she could get close enough. He turned his muzzle toward her and extended a forepaw out to create a secondary cyclone; one much smaller, but faster. It pierced through Sandra's flames and knocked her onto her rear a short distance from the portal.

The surprise attack caught Elza off-guard, and she instinctively looked over to see if Sandra was okay. But that was all the timing that Bergan needed; in the blink of an eye, he appeared just before Sandra with a smirk. The princess could barely gasp in alarm before Bergan gave a _polite_ nod of his head and unleashed another cyclone. Sandra was pushed dangerously close to the portal; her clothing rippled as it was tugged toward the opening.

Elza hissed in anger… while Lantel roared furiously.

"LEAVE MY SISTER BE!" The prince roared.

He leaped and bounded across the way to tackle Bergan in the chest. Flames spewed from his maw, and his talons were at the ready to slice into the purple drake.

Bergan cast a smirk toward Lantel as he came flying over… and crashed onto the empty ground. Lantel slid a few feet away from the portal, slicing the dirt in his way. He groaned and struggled to stand up as laughter came from behind. Lantel groggily whirled around to see Bergan standing before Elza by the portal.

"As I was saying…" Bergan grabbed Elza by the chest as an aura of green magic surrounded his robes. "Farewell!"

Bergan spun in a circle on his forelegs as fast and hard as he could. He spun Elza about his body; she gained momentum with every split-second. And then, Bergan let go with enough force to send Elza flying through the portal. She shrieks quickly faded in volume until she was barely a whisper lost in the storm over the desert.

Lantel picked himself up and tried to pick up the pace to tackle Bergan once more.

"Well, I do hope they get to civilization safely." Bergan declared. He extended his talons and stuck them into the portal's surface, as purple bolts of lightning danced across his form.

As Lantel charged forward, he watched in alarm as Bergan's convexity arced its way across the portal, making it more chaotic and unstable by the second. And then… it imploded. Just like that, the shadowy magic collapsed in on itself, until it became nothing more than a tiny speck of dust on the grass.

Lantel attempted to smash into Bergan once more in retaliation… but the purple drake simply whisked himself away once again, and the fiery prince collapsed onto the grass. And as he picked himself up… the weight of what had just happened finally sank in.

Tina, Chalice, the Deep Shadow… and his sister were now lost in a desert. And Lantel was left by himself, in the realm between realms… at the mercy of a powerful dragon and his gang of cutthroats. All with an entire city's worth of dragon students looking for someone to rely upon. Lantel gulped and steadily rose to his paws as the Crazy Aces cackled behind him.

"Looks like princy-poo's all by his lonesome now." An earth dragon said behind their mask. They glanced at Bergan. "Should we lock him back up now, or shank him first?"

The Crazy Aces all laughed again, which made Lantel shiver. He sucked in a breath and put on the bravest face he could, all while Bergan stroked his golden beard.

"Oh, I don't think there's any need for THAT." The purple dragon declared. "After all, once Cyrus regains consciousness, he's going to be looking for a punching bag to vent his frustration after dear Tina broke his heart."

Lantel shivered again as he cast a steady glance in Cyrus's direction. And all at once, the fiery prince felt as if he was in for an even worse world of hurt.

"Although…" Bergan stroked his beard again as he took a step forward. "Perhaps we could come to some kind of arrangement to keep you from gaining the General's ire."

"What do you mean?" Lantel hissed. He sprang into a fighting stance once again, even if he wasn't confident he could hold out in a fight against him. "St-Stay back!"

"Okay." Bergan shrugged and came to a stop. He casually shrugged as he shifted onto his haunches. "I was merely going to suggest revive your mother."

"Stay back or I'll…! I'll…" Lantel's eyes widened, and he fell backward onto his rump. He nearly swallowed his tongue as he looked upon Bergan incredulously. "Wh… What?"

"Settle down, Prince Lantel." Bergan grinned. "Let's have a little chat."

~~…~~

Sand, sand, and more sand. It was all that Tina could see for miles around… or rather, all she might have seen if it weren't the dead of night. She spat out some of the awful stuff and stuck out her tongue as she struggled to come to grips with where she was. Chalice was a short distance away; they were wiping more sand off of their sleeves as they grumbled in frustration.

Before long, they had a friend; Sandra landed in a pile sand a short distance away. Tina sprang up onto her feet and cautiously trudged her way over to the princess.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked.

"NO." Sandra scowled. She turned her head to the side to wipe sand off of her ear frills. "I'm miserable."

"Well, at least you're in one piece." Chalice said from across the way. "I think I left my stomach back in Convexity."

As the trio of teenagers clustered together, they soon heard a shrieking noise coming from above. They all looked up in time to see Elza falling out of the darkness and into a big pile of sand across the way. At once Tina and Chalice ran over worriedly to make sure the Deep Shadow was alright.

"Lady Elza!" Chalice exclaimed as they helped Elza onto her feet. "Are you okay?!"

"I… I think I'm fine…" Elza grumbled as she rubbed more sand from her eyes. "Ugh, I hate this blasted desert."

"How's the baby belly?" Tina grimaced as she placed a forepaw on Elza's stomach. "IS everything in one piece?"

Elza tensed up. She placed a forepaw on herself and felt around… everything was still intact. The eggs were fine. She took a very long sigh of relief and even cried a bit as she carefully stood on all fours.

"Okay…" Elza took a few deep breaths and looked around. "Alright, I need a minute to think…" She rubbed her forehead and wracked her talons on a rock.

A small fire suddenly roared to life a short distance away. The trio turned around to see Sandra grasping her tail and breathing a few flames upon it. Soon, the tail burned like a little wick, and she painlessly swung her tail from side to side to light up the darkness.

"Here… I figured you could use some warmth and light." She said with a frown. "We might as well use it to figure out where we are."

"Good… that's good, thank you." Elza sighed. She strode over toward Sandra and then sat down before the flame. Tina and Chalice joined her, while Sandra carefully sat back on her haunches.

"Okay…" Elza said steadily. "We got the white dragonlings to safety… before the portal was redirected to the Arcus desert…" She ran her talons through the sand, and picked up a few choice pebbles. "Judging by the formation… we're somewhere west of Glenhaven… stranded."

"And…" Sandra shivered as she struggled not to cry. "And my brother's been left behind on The Nexus."

"With all of the remaining students of Warfang." Chalice grimaced.

"And Cyrus." Tina sucked in a breath to keep from shivering.

The three teenagers exchanged nervous glances, while Elza gazed up at the stars. She placed a hand on her belly and whimpered quietly to herself.

Everything had changed so fast. They were so close to escaping with the children… and now, they were ancestors know where in the middle of the great desert, and those younglings had nobody to look after them, save for a prince who was outnumbered and outclassed.

It was all they could do to keep from breaking down that night.

~~…~~

Greetings, friends, and loved ones.

I didn't originally intend for the first two chapters to focus so much on the perspective of the dragons in The Nexus. But hey, what are you going to do? Sometimes story structure just calls for certain things. Besides, it was all pretty important stuff happening as part of the buildup for the excitement later on.

_Tenebra ecce Veritas_


	30. Act 3, Chapter 3

Warfang was in a state of emergency.

The Deep Shadows could barely keep up with the panic and chaos as dragon families mourned for their missing children. And even after the fires had been put out, there was still the matter of stragglers from the Sons of Culmubrae and the Extremists who'd gone into hiding.

Elenar had no choice; she needed the Guardians.

After a shadowy message was sent to the Prime Temple, the Guardians were on their way post-haste. And it was good that they did; it was all the Deep Shadows could do to keep the peace on their own in these trying times. But when the citizenry saw the banners of the great and glorious Guardians making their way down the streets, there were many cheers to be heard all the way to the council meeting.

The coliseum was just about overflowing with citizens. High Queen Elenar sat in one of the thrones in the arena, with Urobos seated at her right. The Deep Shadows stood at the ready all around.

The Guardians of the Prime Temple had arrived as soon as they could. But they weren't alone, of course; King Horus was along for the right.

"Horus!" Elenar exclaimed.

"I was already on my way to Warfang, milady." Horus said as he sat down in his assigned throne. "My sister had sent me a letter telling me of the trouble my son had gotten into."

Horus glanced in Apella's direction. She looked ready to break formation to run up to him, but she took a deep sigh. Elenar, meanwhile, felt pity for the both of them. Apella hasn't seen her niece and nephew in days… and the last meeting she had with either of them didn't go well.

"Could you please explain exactly what's happened in Warfang?" The Ice Guardian asked, snapping everyone back to attention.

"I'll do my best to summarize…" Elenar said cautiously.

And so, she told them of everything that had happened. The series of fires had served double-duty as a means to oust the two terrorist groups AND a distraction to draw attention away from The Nexus. She also explained how she'd confronted Bergan in the Pit of the Fallen, where he'd confessed to taking Warfang's children.

The Guardians were quite appalled at the revelation, as were many dragons around the area.

"Why would he do such a thing?!" King Horus demanded.

"He claims that it was altruistic." Urobos said. "That he only whisked the children away to parts unknown so that they'd be safe from all the vicious drakes of Warfang who'd do them harm."

"And… I suppose that my own children are among their number as we speak?" The fiery king sucked in a breath.

"Quite possibly, Horus." Elenar said nervously. "I… I'm sorry."

Horus dug his talons deep into the sides of his throne as his wings shook with anger. Once again Apella looked ready to rush over to embrace her brother despite the many dragons watching. After a moment, the fury on Horus's face gave way to worry and sadness, and his limbs shook as he tried to calm himself down.

"I… We… Something must be done." Horus declared. "We need to find the children."

"Well… there IS some good news." Elenar glanced over at the Deep Shadows. "Wraith, step forward and tell them what you told me."

"Err, yes, Your Grace…" Wraith carefully made his way forward and cleared his throat.

"We've recently had some very unexpected contact from The Nexus." The crimson drake declared. "Right out of the blue, a portal opened up on the very steps of the Dragon Spire. Elza of all dragons contacted me, and she sent various white dragonlings through the portal."

"She did?!" The Fire Guardian exclaimed.

"Yes…" Wraith nodded. "But while the white dragons were brought home, we, unfortunately, lost contact with Elza before she could send more kids through… thanks to BERGAN."

The Guardians exchanged various uneasy glances, while Horus slumped back in his throne. Elenar, meanwhile, felt anger flowing in her veins. She'd come so close to finding her sister again, and the chance slipped right through her talons like sand.

_Why, Bergan? Why have you done this?_

"The missing children is but one of several looming problems." Urobos declared.

"Oh?" The lightning Guardian looked in the old drake's direction. "What else is there?"

"Well…" The elderly drake took a cautious breath. "Do you remember the last time that General Saul stood in the coliseum four years ago?"

"Of course I remember." Horus declared. "He'd come close to declaring war on Warfang out of spite. But he was forced to turn away after most of the dignitaries of the various kingdoms turned against him. But what relevancy does he have here?"

"Quite a bit…" Urobos declared.

The old black dragon got Horus and the Guardians up to date regarding the recent incident regarding Prince Jonathan and his rowdy gang. He also described how the prince was sent to capture the Rune and Cyrus, as well as the seedy details of his father's greater plans.

"…You see, my friends, Saul's preparing a march on Glenhaven."

There were quite a few gasps of alarm from Horus and the Guardians. Even the Deep Shadows were unnerved by the declaration; especially Wraith and Albanion. The crimson drake couldn't help but back out of direct view.

"As we speak," Elenar continued, "Saul is preparing to retake the desert city as part of his vendetta against the Elders who exiled him four years prior."

"Then we must help the people of Glenhaven!" Horus shouted as he leaped from his throne. "Send word! Send soldiers! Send everything we possibly can!"

"It's going to take quite a bit of effort to get help Glenhaven's way." Elenar said with a frown. "And even if we could mobilize Warfang's army to march south by nightfall, we'd never get across the central ocean in decent time."

"Can you send your shadow dragons upfront?" The earth Guardian asked. "With their combined power, you could all teleport straight across the ocean."

"Sure… and we'd be completely drained of our power for days." Wraith said as he tapped his talon on the ground. "That kind of grand scale of magic takes a lot out of us, you know. We'd be useless in the fight against Saul's forces."

"Then… what can we do?" Horus asked worriedly. "How do we send help to Warfang?"

"Well…" Said a voice from behind Horus's throne. "I have a plan if you're willing to listen."

Horus's eyes widened in shock. He rose from his throne to see who'd snuck up on him, while Elenar sighed. It didn't take long for Horus to look like he'd seen a ghost, for a purple dragon with shiny golden back-spikes had emerged from hiding. He stepped around the thrones and walked over to come to a stop beside Elenar. Every other dragon in the entire arena was completely stunned; the civilians, the Guardians… even the Deep Shadows. Every dragon… save for Elenar, Wraith, and Urobos, who had been expecting the drake's appearance.

"Sp… Spy… Sp…" Horus was left stammering as he looked the legendary dragon up and down. "Spyro?!"

"I apologize for not joining the meeting sooner." Spyro said as he fell back onto his haunches. "Cynder was insistent that we wait for _the right moment_."

Horus's ear frills pointed straight up. "C-Cynder's here, too?!"

The fiery king got his response in the form of a low chuckling coming from the side. He and a few of the Guardians looked over, and nearly jumped out of their scales when they spotted the elderly black dragoness. She flapped her wings and strode forward to turn around and come to a seat beside Elenar, opposite from Spyro.

"It's good to see you all again." Cynder declared. "But we really do need to get the important stuff." She grinned over at the purple drake. "Care to continue with your plan of action?"

"Right…" Spyro cautiously cleared his throat.

"Now hold on a moment!" The earth Guardian exclaimed. "I have so many questions! How are you two alive again?! And why if Spyro in his prime, while you're… uh…"

Cynder raised an eye ridge. "Old?"

The earth Guardian gulped and clamped a forepaw over her mouth. That earned a snicker from Cynder, while Spyro just sighed.

"Everyone, concentrate on what's important!" Spyro fanned out his wings and stamped his forepaw. "I can understand that all of you are wondering what we're doing here. But you'll have to save those for later; for now, we need to concentrate on both keeping the peace here in Warfang, and sending a group of dragons as a collective envoy to Crossbolt and Glenhaven."

"Crossbolt?" Horus repeated.

"We can't get an army across the ocean… and we don't have to." Spyro declared. "Tintreon is the current ruler of Crossbolt. Who better than him to send dragons south across the desert to mobilize with Glenhaven?"

"Ah, yes…" Urobos nodded. "That could work."

"But there's more trouble brewing than just Saul's army…" Elenar said as she sat up higher. "Saul is receiving some outside help… from Bergan."

That revelation garnered even more gasps from the gathered dragons. All Elenar could do was frown as Spyro and Cynder looked at her in pity.

"Bergan is doing some kind of experimentation in the realm of Convexity." Elenar continued. "I… don't claim to fully understand what he's up to. But if he's giving some outside help to Saul… then I can't help but fear the worst. But as such…" Elenar stood up on all fours. "I've decided to head south to Crossbolt. _I_ will be the prime envoy."

That got quite a bit of surprise and alarm from the gathered dragons… but surprisingly the Deep Shadows were the ones most horrified. Elenar expected as much: after all, she hadn't told them yet.

"I'll speak to Tintreon when I get to Crossbolt." The queen continued. "With any luck, he'll agree to gather his forces to march for Glenhaven, while I go on ahead to speak with the Elders directly via teleportation."

"WAIT!" Came a bellowing cry from the Deep Shadows. Elenar looked over in time to see General Grail marching his way up to the ring of thrones.

"You can't just leave Warfang!" Grail exclaimed. "You're the High Queen! You mustn't put your life at risk by going into danger down south!"

Elenar scowled slightly but raised her head high. "Rune is going to Glenhaven, Grail. He's the only one amongst my children that isn't missing. And I can't just sit idly by while his life is put at risk… especially considering his condition."

"But…" Grail's glare weakened. "What about your own safety, Your Grace?"

"I won't be going alone." Elenar flapped her wings. "Surely you didn't think that I wouldn't pick a select group of Deep Shadows to act as my bodyguards?"

"Fair enough…" Grail backed up a bit. "Then, who have you chosen?"

"Albanion and Wraith, for starters." Elenar declared. "They know most of all of you what Bergan is capable of."

Albanion tensed up, while Wraith ran a forepaw through his mane. The two exchanged glances and held their tongues, while Grail stepped back to join them in formation.

"Well, that's that part of the plans given out." Spyro said as he cleared his throat. "But of course, there's now the matter of who will look after Warfang in the queen's stead."

"Will it be you and your wife, My Lord?" Horus asked enthusiastically.

"That will have to be a no." Spyro shook his head. "Bergan's actions have filled the air with uncertainty. There's no telling what's waiting in store for the armies that will clash in the Arcus Desert. As such, Cynder and I will be joining Elenar's entourage; in case things get wildly out of hand magic-wise."

"I… I suppose that's fair enough." Horus wiped his brow down.

"And that's why…" Cynder put on a grin. "YOU will be looking after Warfang."

Horus's crown nearly fell from his head. "Me?!"

"Who better to look after the people of Warfang, than the Steward of Warfang?" Elenar asked.

"But, But, I…" Horus clasped his forepaws together and fidgeted with his talons. "I had that title when I was serving under the traitor Richteriel. I'm unfit to look after Warfang."

Elenar felt nothing but pity for Horus; she knew all too well the feelings of regret and failure that were clear in the fiery king's eyes. And self-doubt was creeping in as well… no, she had to nip it in the bud.

"Horus… You spent years doing your best to keep the peace in Warfang." Elenar said. "I know that you only have the best interests of the citizenry at heart. I ask you to take on the temporary mantle of the ruler of Warfang once again so that I might work toward returning your heirs to you…" Elenar bowed her head before Horus. "Please, Horus. You're the most reliable dragon for the job. The ivory crown is yours once again."

Horus seemed quite stunned by her words. He cautiously stepped forward and placed his forepaws upon the crown to lift it away.

"Well… I guess I accept the mantle." Horus held an uncomfortable grimace as he made to sit back down. "But only temporarily, of course."

"Of course…" Elenar stood up tall and sat in her own throne. "Hopefully, I won't be away from Warfang for long."

"Indeed…" Cynder flapped her wings and cleared her throat to draw everyone's attention. "Well, if we've established all the things we need to do, let's hurry up and do them! That army could be marching this very minute! It's time to travel south to Crossbolt, youngins'!"

"Fair enough…" Elenar gave a low chortle, while Horus and the Guardians looked at Cynder incredulously.

"There's just one last thing I have to do…" Elenar looked in the direction of the Guardians. "Can I trust the four of you to aid Horus in his efforts to look after Warfang?"

"We certainly wouldn't refuse," The lightning Guardian said, "But it might be dangerous for all four of us to stay in Warfang. Someone has to keep watch over the Prime Temple, you know."

"I suppose that's true…" Elenar sighed.

"We'll hash out the details later today." The Ice Guardian said. "We wish you the best in Warfang, Lady Elenar."

The four Guardians, plus Horus, bowed their heads toward the queen. The queen bowed back, and just like that, the council was over.

Granted, the citizenry didn't leave the coliseum stands quietly. Some were still grieving, others were worried about the future… and quite a lot of them wanted a good look at Spyro and Cynder. The purple drake stood tall and proud if a bit embarrassed. Cynder, however, held a proud smirk as she smiled and waved at the many dragons and non-dragons.

"Is that really appropriate behavior?" Apella asked Cynder. "Erm, not that I'm being judgmental, Your Grace."

"It's for them, young lady." Cynder said quietly as she continued to smile at the crowd. "Spyro and I have been symbols of peace and unity for a long time. Our appearance here, in the flesh, is going to last for ages, no doubt."

"So, we might as well use this as a chance to spark some hope." Spyro said as he waved as well. "We're here, we're alive… so we need this day to be the start of times getting better."

Many of the dragons around the two heroes seemed quite convinced; even Elenar felt just a bit more hopeful that things would go well. But the only one to frown was Urobos; the elderly drake just couldn't shake the dreadful visions from his mind…

Before long, the coliseum was mostly emptied. Horus and the Guardians had left to start work on tending to the city. Elenar, Urobos, the two heroes, and the Deep Shadows were all who remained. With a flourish of her cape, Elenar faced the Deep Shadows.

"Albanion, Wraith, say your goodbyes and step forward. But be quick about it; we have work to do."

Right away the Deep Shadows turned to speak among themselves; Cerulean in particular spoke hushed words of encouragement to the still-skittish Wraith. Meanwhile… Elenar turned toward Urobos with worried eyes.

"Should we have… mentioned what happened to Cyrus?" Elenar asked.

"No. Definitely not." Urobos shook his head. "The people of Warfang are already in a state of worry and panic with their children lost in some alternate realm. The fact that there's a rampaging corrupted prince looming over them constantly would have only made things worse.

"But…" Elenar tensed up a bit. "I feel like we're lying."

"There wasn't anything we could say that would have made things better, Elenar." Spyro said softly. "It was for the best."

Despite Spyro's reassurance, a pit formed in Elenar's stomach. She'd only seen it for herself briefly… but what Cyrus had become was more than enough to scare her half to death. She'd entrusted Cyrus to protect his fellow students, and it only led him to fall under the influence of a terrible corruption! It was almost enough to make her collapse and cry.

But Cynder stood by Elenar's side. The elderly dragoness draped a wing over the queen's back and looked her in the eyes.

"He can be saved." Cynder said soothingly. "If someone like me could be rescued from corruption, then it's almost a guarantee that the same can be said for Cyrus."

"Okay…" Elenar took a calming breath. "I believe you."

Once the last of the farewells, goodbyes, and mutual blessings had been passed around, Albanion and Wraith stepped up to join the others in the middle of the ring. Wraith muttered under his breath to get a head start on his chanting, while Albanion held a cold, stern face.

"Albanion?" Urobos asked cautiously. "Are you ready?"

"I'm… prepared." The grey drake grumbled.

The elderly drake patted Albanion on the back. "I'm sorry that we can't search for Elza. But we all have our jobs to do; just hold faith that we'll find her."

Albanion said nothing… he simply stared forward in the most serious demeanor he could muster, despite the tell-tale signs of the tears he'd been crying every night.

Just like last time, Elenar, Wraith, and Urobos stood together to begin the collective teleportation magic. However, unlike before, they were abruptly joined by Cynder, who grasped their forepaws and almost joined in the chanting.

"What are you doing?" Urobos asked in surprise.

"You didn't think I'd just stand around and not help, do you?" Cynder snorted. "I may be an old bag, but I'm still the Grand Shadow!"

"I… I guess that's true." Urobos said awkwardly. Cynder glanced over at Spyro, who'd stood watching the entire time.

"Come on, you. Help them out a bit." Cynder prodded him in the shoulder. "I know you've got some kind of shadow magic in those purple veins."

"I was never as adept at it as you were, Cyn." Spyro sighed.

"That's no excuse, Spyro." Cynder snorted. "You've got magic to spare for a lifetime, and these three need to get across an OCEAN in seconds. So no messing around; whip up some of your power to make things easier!"

"Alright, alright…" Spyro sighed. "I'll do my best."

"Should I try it as well?" Albanion asked. "Or is poison magic just not enough?"

"Sorry, Albanion." Elenar frowned. "I'm sure your assets will be vital once we're in Crossbolt."

Albanion simply sighed and stayed close to the group… as a great, shadowy aura surrounded them all. Bit by bit, they all sank down into the darkness.

_Elza… Cyrus…. Hope._ Elenar thought miserably. _Please, be safe._

And just like that, they were gone.

~~…~~

It was rather early in the morning over Glenhaven; so early, in fact, that the sun had yet to rise. Tyrrany forced herself to wake up nonetheless; she had a big day today. After slumping onto her paws, she stretched out her back like a cat, and then stood up tall and gave a hearty yawn.

Time to get to work, she thought to herself as she smacked her lips.

Tyrrany made her way over to the corner of the abandoned hovel she and the others were staying in. She was on the second floor; she kept the broken window-blinds shut tight as she took a quick bath. It wasn't the most glamorous of baths; she mostly had to use her own magic to fill up a big tub with water and then soaked herself in it to get as clean as she could. Then, after drying herself off with some wind-based magic, she wiped down an old mirror and gathered up her makeup supplies.

As Tyrrany put her disguise together, she went over her plans for the day. It had finally come; the scheduled arena battle between the water dragoness Nellie, and her rival Roxanne. The two would duel dramatically in the palace arena… and Tyrrany had to be sure to rig the fight in Nellie's favor.

_Hmm, there's always my convexity power…_ Tyrrany thought as she glanced across the way at her violin case. _I could simply play some tunes, give Nellie a boost, and see the battle brought to a swift end in seconds…._ Tyrrany stopped to apply some purple makeup to her cheeks. _Seems so easy that I'm already bored._

But as Tyrrany continued, she thought back to something her father Bergan had once told her during her own combat training:

"_Anything can happen in a one-on-one battle. You never know what one combatant of the other might do to achieve victory. Things only become less predictable as more combatants enter the fray. And any one action taken by any one fighter can swing the battle in one side's favor or the other. You need to be able to take any action or counter-action that keeps the battle in __**your**__ favor. Running into battle wildly will only end in ruin."_

Tyrrany snorted as she imagined Nellie tripping over herself and falling flat, giving Roxanne all the opportunity in the world to light her up with a well-placed burst of lightning. The white dragoness scratched her chin.

_I guess I'll have to keep my eyes peeled during the fight. Can't let anything go wrong._

Once Tyrrany finished with her makeup, she moved on to putting on her black stockings and her long black cape. She then stood up tall, looked herself over, and snorted in mild satisfaction. As far as anyone in the palace would be concerned, Tyrrany was just some random minstrel wandering about. Nobody would need to focus too much attention on her… she hoped.

Tyrrany marched across the way, picked up her violin case, and descended down the staircase to find the others. Flame was asleep atop an old couch in the corner, with Arthur the dragonfly snoozing atop the fire dragon's head; his back was propped up against the drake's horn.

Tyrrany sighed as she watched her two friends sleeping. They looked so peaceful together, despite having to put up with such a cramped space for days. And even though they didn't mention it around her, she could tell that the two of them were excited for the Day of the Bonds to get started. Tyrrany double-checked the calendar in her satchel; today was the first day of the celebration. Tyrrany sighed and turned her head out the window; even if all she saw was the alleyway beyond, the dragoness couldn't help but imagine all the fun stuff the many young dragons of the city would get getting into today.

It even got Tyrrany reminiscing on things from last year, back in Faeshrine. So many teenaged drakes were making googly-eyes at the fair dragonesses around her age. There were sweets and candy galore on sale, and a carnival was up and running over by the docks. Tyrrany could even remember the giddy look on Frederick's face as her brother practically dragged her down to see a puppet show for the little ones. Tyrrany sighed… that was actually a pretty fun time. Tyrrany had gotten so caught up in all of this important stuff, that she'd forgotten just what a special time this was supposed to be for young dragons… for her.

_Maybe… maybe we could take a break from the mission._ Tyrrany thought. _Once this arena match is over and done with, we can just… hang out together. Walk around the town…_

With a sigh, Tyrrany cautiously stepped up and rubbed Flame's shoulder. She also leaned down to nudge Arthur with a talon to the belly.

"Guys, get up." Tyrrany said softly.

"Azzzz Five more minutes zzz" The dragonfly mumbled. Tyrrany just snorted at this and leaned in to bring her snout up to Flame's ear frill.

"WAKE UP!"

"AAAH!" Flame's head bolted upright in an instant. This catapulted Arthur from the drake's head, sending him flying across the room. The dragonfly gasped awake and struggled to right himself in midair, but he was just barely able to keep from splattering against the wall. Tyrrany backed up and grimaced; perhaps she'd yelled a bit too loud.

"Arthur?!" Flame shouted in surprise. He hopped onto his feet and trotted over to the dragonfly, who peeled himself off the wall. "What happened?!"

"Ugh…" Arthur flapped his wings and took off into the air. "You launched me at mach speed. That's what happened."

"I did?" Flame grimaced.

"That was… kinda my fault." Tyrrany sighed. Flame and Arthur turned toward the dragoness as she made her way over to her.

"What's going on?" Flame asked. "Why'd you startle us?"

"I just wanted to wake you guys up." Tyrrany frowned as she pulled her hood over her head. "Come on: get yourselves ready, then we'll head out for a quick breakfast from the market downtown."

"Breakfast?" Arthur asked in surprise. "That actually sounds nice. But, I don't exactly have my coin curse on me, if you catch my drift."

Tyrrany just rolled her eyes at that. "I'll cover it, guys. Don't worry."

"Wow…" Flame blinked in astonishment. He reached up to adjusted his mane, and then pulled his goggles up over his eyes. "Thanks, Annie."

"You're welcome." Tyrrany smiled. "But don't take too long; we need to be able to get over to the market, and then back to the center of Glenhaven in time for the arena match."

"Right, right, the fight between Nellie and… whats-her-name." Arthur shrugged.

"It's Roxanne." Tyrrany clarified. "She's that yellow dragoness, with the two airheads following her around."

"Ah, right…" Arthur rubbed his head. "Well, there's no time like the present. Let's go get some grub!"

The dragonfly flew about the dragons' heads and then out through the open window beside the door. Flame and Tyrrany exchanged dubious glances and then hurried to follow their friend outside. Tyrrany kept her head pulled tightly over her head as she ventured out into the bright light of day.

~~…~~

The trio kept themselves scarce as they made their way out toward the downtown marketplace district. This would be the first time since arriving in Glenhaven that the trio would actually take the time to see the sights of the marketplace. Tyrrany just hoped that it wouldn't take too long; she always kept her eyes turned toward the nearest clock-towers scattered here and there across the city.

And between all of that, the dragoness could feel her stomach rumbling. It had been a while since she'd been able to stop and enjoy some fine dining. Though even if she had more than enough coinage to cover whatever they were going to eat that day, she still felt this odd itch at the back of her head; that she'd be wasting her time if she got something elaborately sweet.

_The mission is more important…_ she told herself. _Don't get too distracted by food…_

Tyrrany's nostrils tingled as the scent of toasted bread was escorted to her by the wind as she turned a corner. She licked her chapped lips, and her belly rumbled. Oh, she desperately needed a bite!

Oh, it's so hard to concentrate.

"Say, Annie, I've got an idea." Arthur suddenly said. Tyrrany blinked and shook her head as the dragonfly flew up to the side of her head.

"Once this arena match is over," Arthur said as he tapped her hood, "why don't you take the time to talk to this Nellie girl about your half-brother Rune?"

"Hmm?" Tyrrany blinked in surprise.

"I mean, you're trying to get on his good side, right?" The dragonfly nodded. "Maybe, if you surprise him by bringing up topics that he likes, or show him some of his favorite food, it might help get him to see you in a positive light."

"Huh… I guess that could work." Tyrrany shrugged with her wings. But then her stomach ached once more, and her desire for food strengthened. "Oh, let's hurry up!"

Tyrrany's patience ran out just before a bakery, and she quickly ran inside. She stepped right up to the counter and slammed her purse down, much to the surprise of a plump pink dragoness.

"I want three of your best tarts!" Tyrrany exclaimed as she fished for her currency. "Money is no object!"

"Alright, alright, Miss…" The dragoness said awkwardly. "Just settle down."

Flame and Arthur stepped into the bakery; the red drake sat to Tyrrany's right, while Arthur came to a landing atop his head. When the pink dragoness came back with the tarts, she was quite surprised to see the dragonfly perched atop Flame's head.

"What is THAT?" She asked incredulously.

"Hey…" The dragonfly crossed his arms. He slid back down behind Flame's head and leered at the dragoness from behind it.

"Uh, please don't mind Arthur, Miss." Flame gave a polite nod of his head. "He's just my dragonfly."

"Your… dragonfly?" The dragoness repeated curiously. "Is THAT what dragonflies look like?"

"Yes, this is what we look like…" Arthur grumbled.

"Oh my." The dragoness blinked. "They're much cuter than I expected."

Arthur flinched at that; he looked both flattered and insulted at the same time. Tyrrany just sighed and pulled out a few of her coins to distract the dragoness. "The tarts, please."

"Oh, right, of course…" The dragoness chuckled awkwardly as she accepted some of the coins and slid the tarts forward. "Here you go, Miss."

Tyrrany passed two of the tarts to Flame, who shared one with Arthur, while she focused on eating her own in silence. Oh, it was so delicious; leaps and bounds better than the trail rations that she and the guys had been eating since leaving Crossbolt. Finally, Tyrrany's rationality returned, and she sat back in her seat and rubbed her full belly. As she did so, she finally returned her thoughts to what Arthur had brought up outside: Learning about Rune.

Rune. Prince Rune. Tyrrany's half-brother, Rune. It felt so weird thinking about that concept. The last time she'd seen one of her black dragon brothers, she'd snapped and attacked him out in the hope. She couldn't make that same mistake again. She had to just stop, breathe, and work hard at getting Rune to like her… and to convince him that her random attack on Cyrus was a misunderstanding. Rune was the gatekeeper to getting into the House of Elenar; she couldn't mess this up.

But while Tyrrany was enjoying her meal, she didn't notice someone enter the bakery and approach from the side… not until she felt a forepaw on her shoulder, which snapped her back to reality. She tensed up and instinctively turned to growl in anger… only to tense up upon seeing a familiar face.

"Miss Tyrrany?" Asked the bewildered voice of Flamaedelus Sr.

Tyrrany couldn't believe her eyes OR her ear frills. And neither could Flame and Arthur, for that matter. Not even when Arthur's father Richard flew around the backside of Flamaedelus's head and came to a landing on the adult drake's shoulder.

Tyrrany stayed stunned into silence, while Flame and Arthur were overjoyed. Arthur flew into the air to embrace his father, while Flame stepped up and gave his own dad a quick hug.

"Wh-What are you doing here?!" Flame asked incredulously.

"I could ask the same of you three." Flamaedelus raised an eye ridge. "Weren't you all supposed to be in Warfang?"

Tyrrany quickly sucked in a breath as she sprang from her seat. She fled to Flamaedelus's side and tugged on the sleeve of his overcoat.

"We can't discuss it here…" She quickly whispered.

"Excuse me…" The pink dragoness tapped her paw irritably. "But could you please explain why you're making a commotion in my bakery?"

"My apologies, Ma'am." Flamaedelus nodded his head. "I just wasn't expecting a reunion with my son; it's been a while since we parted ways."

"We should take them back to the carriage, Flamaedelus." Richard declared as he wrapped an arm around Arthur's torso. "That's a better place for getting things off our chests, I'd imagine."

"Yeah…" Tyrrany sighed in relief. "What he said."

~~…~~

Once Flamaedelus and Richard had purchased their own food, they escorted the trio of teenagers down the city streets toward where their caravan of FTC carriages was settled in. Along the way, Tyrrany and Flame got the two adults up to date on all the things that had happened since their departures from Faeshrine.

Despite having to reveal her failures, Tyrrany actually felt a bit relieved. Flamaedelus was one of the few dragons that she felt she could trust, outside of her father. He always had sound advice for her when she was growing up and would keep any secrets she had to share. Who better to help her along in her mission in Glenhaven than him?

Before long, Flamaedelus opened the doorway into his carriage, and the teenagers stepped inside. Richard and Arthur came to a landing on a little alcove in the sidewall, while the three dragons sat down around the central table. Flamaedelus put his food down upon it, before slinking back into his seat and sighing.

"In hindsight, I wish I'd recommended to Mr. Bergan that we send more scrolls back and forth…" He snorted. "It seems like there's been a real mess in Warfang."

"I know, Sir…" Tyrrany frowned. "But we're trying to make things right."

"What's happened to Prince Jonathan?" Richard asked.

"We don't know." Flame shrugged. "Probably still in Warfang or something."

"Hmm…" Flamaedelus tapped his snout. "Well, wherever he is, I sincerely doubt that Bergan would abandon him. But we'll leave the prince's face in Bergan's paws… for now, the both of us have our own missions to stick to."

"What IS your mission, Sir?" Tyrrany asked.

"Did you happen to notice that airship flying around the palace this morning?" Richard asked.

"You mean that ominous structure loaded with nasty cannons that could blow holes in everything in a multi-mile radius?" Arthur asked cheekily. "No, we never spotted it."

"Hardy har har, boy…" Richard rubbed the top of Arthur's head as he rolled his eyes.

"Indeed." Flamaedelus snorted. "To be serious for a moment, our mission is to convince the Elders to part with the airship, so that we might pilot it away from the city."

Tyrrany wracked her talons on the table. "Is that something Father told you to do?"

"Ah, you're a smart one, Miss Tyrrany…" Flamaedelus shook his head. "Now, we don't have all day to get that vessel out of the city. Richard and I will be heading for the palace soon. So you three are more than welcome to use the carriage as a safe house during your own mission in town."

"Well… we'll likely be going with you to the palace soon." Tyrrany replied. "My own mission involves an arena match being held there today. I can't miss it."

"And why not?" Flamaedelus pursed his lips.

"Well…" Tyrrany placed a paw upon her violin case. "It involves making sure things go the right way… so I can get on Prince Rune's good side."

"If you say so, dear…" Flamaedelus reached for one of the tarts on the table. "What time is this arena match?"

"I think it's later in the afternoon." Flame said.

"Well then…" Richard clasped his hands together. "No point in standing around, then! You kids have work to do, and we adults have work to do…" He flew through the air and came to a landing atop Flamaedelus's muzzle. "So, let's get to work!"

Arthur gave a little laugh, while Flamaedelus raised an eye ridge. "You're certainly much more lively when the teenagers are around."

"Oh, I can't help it; It's been too long since I've seen my boy." Richard nudged Flamaedelus's face. "And don't act like you're not feeling the same right now."

Flamaedelus just sighed as he ate his tart. He sat up from his seat and walked over to the door to push it open. The drake then glanced back at the trio and softened his expression. "We have a bit of time, still… why don't we all stick together for now?"

"Sounds like a plan, Dad." Flame smiled as he hopped onto all fours. He trotted after his father, while Arthur flew around his head.

Tyrrany was the last one to leave the carriage; she kept her violin case snugly against her side as she stepped out. She sucked in a breath and did her best to put on a smile. And while Flame, Arthur, Flamaedelus, and Richard made idle conversation on their way down the road, Tyrrany couldn't help but feel uneasy. Everything was going well… almost too well.

_Stay calm, Tyrrany…_ She told herself after taking a deep breath. _This day is only beginning._

~~…~~

Bergan was struggling to keep his composure.

He'd been too late. After struggling to make sure all of the convexity gems were sent along to their rightful positions, Bergan did everything in his power to get the Crazy Aces back to the fortress… but he'd been TOO LATE. Just as he was arriving, just as he'd settled his paws upon the cold stone, he watched as the very last of the white dragonlings had been shipped on back to Warfang.

All his hard work to save those younglings… all of his hopes to prepare them for a brighter future… GONE before his very eyes. Surely Elenar and the Deep Shadows would be on high alert around those kids… while the remains of the extremists were still at large!

Bergan retired to the main chapel, where he'd been skulking in anger ever since. He sucked in his breath, put on a smile, and tried to vent with every meditative technique he'd learned over the years… but it was failing. He'd come close to pouring all of his frustrations out onto Elza in the form of screams and magical blasts… but rewiring that portal was the best he could do on short notice.

_That damn portal…_ Bergan scowled as he thought about General Cyrus.

How did Bergan not foresee the prince falling for the affections of Tina at the worst moment? Did Cyrus truly fail to realize the obvious deception at work? Oh, it drove Bergan to drill his talons into his cloak…

But judging from the sounds coming from the hallway, Bergan wasn't the only one fueled by anger. The howls and roars of rage echoed down every corridor of the fortress, and many of the unattended younglings were scared out of their wits. There was crashing and smashing, and yelps of surprise coming from the Crazy Aces here and there.

Cyrus was awake… and on quite the warpath.

_Speak of the demon…_ Bergan sighed and rolled his eyes. _I'd give him a lecture, but I don't think he's in the listening mood._

Amongst the scores of frightened voices, there came one singular voice that stood out louder than the others. Bergan heard fast footfalls approaching the chapel from the side corridor and the voice of a panicked prince. Bergan grumbled and stood up; perhaps NOW the boy would finally lend Bergan an ear frill.

The purple drake stepped up to the door and pulled it open in time to see a very panicked Lantel running toward it… with a very furious Cyrus approaching from just behind.

"WHERE DID THEY GO, YOU FUCKER?!" Cyrus roared as smoke billowed from his nostrils. "ANSWER ME!"

Bergan simply slammed the door shut behind Lantel, and then spread his forepaws out on the stone surface. With a bit of chanting, the purple drake spread some of his magical power out into the door to give a nice and good reinforcing. And just in time, too: Cyrus abruptly slammed against the stone and shook a bit of dust from the roof. Lantel came to a stop beside the altar of the chapel and took heavy breaths to calm himself down.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Cyrus screamed as he slashed at it repeatedly.

"No.," Bergan said promptly.

"NOW!" Cyrus slammed against the wall. "HE KNOWS WHERE THEY WENT!"

Lantel gulped and backed up, while Bergan simply snorted.

"You're not going near Prince Lantel, Cyrus." Bergan declared. "Especially not when you're engulfed in a mindless rage."

Cyrus screamed furiously… but then just snorted and stomped away. Bergan sighed in relief; at least the black prince was still obedient. Bergan turned to look over at Lantel, who leaned against the alter and panted heavily. The fiery prince must have had quite a terrible run around after Cyrus woke up.

"Feeling alright, lad?" Bergan asked as he stepped forward.

"Relatively… speaking…" He said between pants. "I'm still… imprisoned…"

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily say that." Bergan picked up an empty bowl. "Care for some tea?"

"I don't… drink tea." Lantel said as he calmed down. "So forget it."

"Suit yourself." Bergan shrugged.

It didn't seem like Lantel was in the mood to leave the chapel for a while. Cyrus was still roaming around, and there was nothing for him out in the courtyard. He was stuck here… with Bergan. The purple drake took a sip and grinned; perhaps it was time to try the deal again.

"Might we continue our discussion from before?" Bergan asked. "You were quite rude to me the last time I made the offer."

"What else is there to say?" Lantel demanded. "Another big, haughty speech about your machinations? Or evil plan?"

"Hmph. Not quite, lad." Bergan shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps we should instead have a discussion about some common ground. You see, Lantel, you and-"

"Oh, wait a minute…" Lantel snapped as he wracked his talons upon the table. "Let me guess what you're going to say!"

"Hmm?" Bergan raised an eye ridge. Lantel simply stood up taller and cleared his throat to sound haughtier.

"This is the part where you go 'We're not so different, you and I!'" Lantel lifted a forepaw into the air and pretended to hold a bowl of wine. "'Oh, we are just so similar in our upbringing, way of life, etc!'" Lantel put on a scowl. "Well save your breath, because I'm not going to buy it for a second, _Mr. I-Can-See-The-Future-But-Only-When-I-Feel-Like-It_!"

Bergan snorted; he nearly spilled his tea as he gave a little chuckle.

"Actually… I was going to compare you to Prince Rune." The drake declared as he took a sip.

Lantel balked and leaned back "What?"

"I mean… think about it." Bergan put his bowl down. "The both of you are princes in line for your respective crowns someday. You have… or, had… the respect and admiration of your peers. You both endured rough times during your early years, too. In fact…" Bergan wracked his talons upon the stone altar. "I'm quite surprised that the two of you aren't friends."

Lantel gave a small growl from his throat and then sneered. "There's no way I'd ever be friends with anyone in that blasted family!"

"Hmm, you're sounding a bit prejudicial right now…" Bergan said flatly. "Here's hoping that the Order of Culmubrae hasn't rubbed off on you."

"What?" Lantel blinked. He then shook his head and growled. "No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then what DID you mean?" Bergan raised an eye ridge. "You hate King Baneth for humiliating your father four years ago, yes? And that hatred spread to Rune. You hoped to pummel Rune's face into the dirt to get some semblance of revenge against Baneth."

Lantel's eyes widened. "H-How do you know any of that?"

"Oh, I have my ways…" Bergan picked up his bowl of tea once again. "But, challenging Rune didn't go so well, did it? You saw what he was really capable of; the full power of a black dragon." He took a sip. "Luckily, Queen Elenar, the dragoness you've also hated, came and saved you from something **much worse** than simple humiliation."

Lantel bit his lower lip and brought a forepaw up to the scales beneath his eye. He nervously fanned out his wings and gnashed his fangs.

"But it makes me wonder: why go after Rune at all?" Bergan asked curiously. "Sure, you had your desire for bravado to defeat a black dragon… but why Rune? Of the two twins, he's the pacifist. Unless you hated him for having affection for your sister…"

"It wasn't that." The fiery prince snapped. "I challenged Rune because… because…" He wracked his talons together. "N-No, I don't want to talk about it."

Bergan gave a grin; even if Lantel wasn't talking, the purple drake could see right through him.

"Because you don't want to hurt Cyrus."

Lantel flinched and then scowled. "A-Are you kidding?! Look what he's become! Look what YOU did to him!" The prince stomped on the floor. "You're crazy if you think I'm not looking to knock some sense into him!"

"Knock some sense into him…" Bergan grinned. "..to get him back to normal… to the Cyrus you _like_."

The prince flinched again but struggled to stay furious. "Don't get me wrong! Prince Cyrus was an arrogant prick in his normal state! He was always showing off, being obnoxious, and only thinking about himself before his subjects!"

"Hmm, it sounds like he would've made the perfect punching bag." Bergan declared. "And yet, despite the target he painted on his chest for you to vent your frustrations onto… you never once tried to throw a single punch…" Bergan grinned wider. "…because of your crush on him."

Lantel growled and backed up a bit. "N-No! It was because that's what Cyrus WANTS! He was always looking for an excuse to fight me!"

"And why was that?" Bergan asked. "Did it have anything to do with your attempts to show off around him?" He tapped his talons on his bowl. "Or your continued insistence on calling him a princess?"

Lantel's anger faded a bit. "I… uh…"

"You certainly didn't do a good job of getting his behavior to die down." Bergan continued. "I can't even BEGIN to imagine what you were hoping would happen if you managed to defeat Rune in that duel… wouldn't it have made both your sister AND Cyrus angrier if you put Rune in the medical wing? And if Sandra wasn't disgusted with you, Cyrus certainly would have…"

"It doesn't… it doesn't matter anymore." Lantel flapped his wings indignantly.

"Oh, but I think it does." Bergan continued after another sip. "Cyrus would have been clawing for a chance to get back at you to avenge his brother. And no amount of _I won't give you the satisfaction_ would have saved you from a duel. But even with Elenar ending it as a draw, you STILL have to deal with Cyrus's anger… you've certainly gone out of your way to make Prince Cyrus hate you, Lantel, despite you not wanting to lay a TALON on him."

"St… Stop it…" Lantel shook his head. "You're trying to confuse me."

"Confuse you? But we've already spelled it out." Bergan flapped his wings. "You're infatuated with Prince Cyrus, but want him to hate you. Oh, how I wonder why…"

Lantel gnashed his fangs, and his eyes darted this way and that. He seemed convinced that members of the Crazy Aces were lurking around the columns and pews. Bergan, however, simply fell backward onto his haunches and finished off the last of his tea.

"What makes you think I have a crush on him, anyway?!" Lantel screamed. "After everything you've said, what makes you think I don't hate him back?!"

Bergan put on a serious face and clasped his forepaws together. "Because I know that LOOK, Lantel."

The prince blinked in confusion. "Wh-What look?"

"I see the way you look at Cyrus when you think nobody notices." The purple drake said. "I see the pain, the worry… the fear that he'll never be the same way again. And that's just since you've been here in Convexity… there's a whole lot more evidence suggesting your true feelings.

"Y-You're lying." Lantel snapped. "You know nothing!"

Bergan casually reached into his robes… and pulled out one of his crystal balls.

"Am I?" He asked with his eye ridge raised yet again. "Care to think otherwise?"

"N-No…" Lantel's eyes widened as the ball glistened in the light. He rose up to try and swipe it out of Bergan's forepaw, but the purple drake vanished in the blink of an eye. The next thing Lantel knew, Bergan was standing behind him with his talons wracking against the ball's surface.

"Why don't we take a trip down memory lane?" Bergan asked. The ball began to glow a brilliant white.

"No, no!" Lantel covered his eyes. "Don't!"

A snarl of memories began to play before Lantel's eyes.

First, he saw himself and Sandra stepping through the front gates of the Dragon Spire, nearly four years prior. They met with Queen Elenar and the Deep Shadows and were properly introduced to Rune and Cyrus. Rune and Sandra hit it off well enough, with Cyrus taking off on his own with his friends… while Lantel stood standing with a contented sigh.

Another vision showed Lantel doing physical stretches in the gym on his own. He looked up to see Cyrus across the way, strutting and posing before the dragonesses as he prepared to do his own exercise routine. But while the dragonesses simply rolled their eyes and looked away… Lantel couldn't help but watch.

A Winter Solstice holiday arrived one year, and all of the dragons in the princes' classes gave out gifts to one another. Cyrus found a rather large gift addressed to him; a fancy grey cloak with his royal birthmarks emblazoned proudly upon it. But the gift had no sender name… which Lantel made sure of. Nobody needed to know.

And lastly… there came a vision of Lantel seated at his desk in his private bedroom. He had a quill and a scroll of parchment. Lantel drew an image of himself and Cyrus, seated together on a hill beneath a tree, with their tails curled together.

And then, just like that, the visions stopped. And Lantel was left shivering in place. Even if the two of them were alone in the room, Lantel felt like the entire realms had discovered his dirty secret.

"…And there we have it." Bergan declared. "Normally I don't like prying for private information…" He put on a scowl. "But I do hate with when people LIE. I find that LIES grind conversations to a grinding halt."

He put the crystal ball away and watched as Lantel quietly cried to himself.

"I'm not gay…not technically." Lantel said quietly. "I like both drakes and dragonesses. I always have."

"And that's fine enough for me." Bergan shrugged. "Nothing to hide in this day and age, my boy. Aren't there plenty of dragons your age who are free and open about their infatuations?"

"It's not the same when you're royalty." Lantel sucked in a breath and wiped his eyes. "Especially the royalty of a place that's set in its ways."

Bergan silently nodded; he knew all too well what kind of double-standards the nobility forced upon their royal peers. But now wasn't the time to reflect on his personal past; now was the time to get Lantel to see reason.

"Let's bring things right back around to what we initially spoke about…" Bergan put on a wide grin and patted Lantel on the back. "The final piece of common ground between you and the two black dragon princes."

Lantel shivered. "My mother."

"Indeed… in a sense…" Bergan flapped his wings and stood up taller. "I've recently opened up a way to travel to the Well of Souls…." He reached into his robes once more. "And I've got a copy of something you'll find most interesting."

Bergan pulled out a scroll and held it open before Lantel's snout. The prince read its contents, and his eyes widened in realization.

"The revival ritual." Lantel gulped. "But… But Queen Elenar declared necromancy to be a crime!"

"She did… and yet she was the last person revived. Doesn't seem FAIR, does it?" Bergan rolled up the scroll. "And now, because she refuses to let King Saul have his murdered father back, a big war is brewing on the horizon."

"A war that you're helping him WIN." Lantel sneered.

"Don't stray off-topic, my boy." Bergan chuckled. "The point is: you should come with me to the Well of Souls once the messy business is resolved. I'll help you bring your mother back, and you can have your family put back together again in Warfang…"

"How generous…" Lantel scowled. "And just what do you want in return?"

"Only your collaboration, and a promise not to try to sabotage anything." Bergan replied jovially. "And I'll even keep your little secret from Cyrus, whilst also keeping him from coming after you to vent his current frustration."

Lantel shivered at that. "Wh-Why don't you just return him back to normal?"

"Oh, that would involve a great deal of hard work, my boy. And besides: Cyrus is quite fond of his new form, in a manner of speaking…" Bergan extended his forepaw toward Lantel. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Uh…" Lantel stammered; the scales on the back of his neck ached as he looked at that sardonic grin on Bergan's face. The prince had no way to shut the purple drake down; no witty comeback, no daring escape plan, no hope of escaping Cyrus's wrath. There was only one option left…

Lantel sucked in a breath as he carefully grasped Bergan's forepaw. An enigmatic chuckle escaped Bergan's lips.

"Splendid." Bergan said. "I'm glad we could come to an agreement, my boy."

As they shook, the fiery prince only closed his eyes and hoped he was doing the right thing.

_Oh, I hope you're okay, Sis._

~~…~~

Never in all of Elza's life had she hated the Arcus Desert so much.

There was little that she and the teenagers around her could do that night, but sleep and wait for morning. And during that morning, the cruel sun woke them up with terrible heat. Immediately they had to shed their loose garments, and stick to only the bare essentials as they made their trek to the east.

_Blast it all…_ Elza's tongue lolled out as she struggled to keep herself cool with tiny gusts about herself. It was just like that blasted trek with Albanion and Aegis four years ago… only much worse, as she was countless miles away from her husband.

Elza would have given anything to be able to spread her wings and take off through the skies; so much time would have been saved. But the heat was so intense; Elza barely had the strength to lift her wings. And Tina and Chalice were barely able to keep up with the wind dragoness as they walked side by side. The only one who was dealing with the heat expertly was Sandra… of course, she wasn't being the most helpful.

"What are we going to do?!" Sandra yelled.

"Oh, keep your head on straight…" Chalice grumbled as they ruffled their mane. "We won't get anywhere by panicking."

"How can you be so calm?!" Sandra demanded. "We're lost in the middle of nowhere!"

"We're not completely lost…" Elza snapped. "I've been through these sands before. We just have to get to the city or…" she stopped to catch her breath. "Or some kind of oasis."

"But where do we FIND one of those?!" The princess exclaimed. "I can't see anything for miles!"

Tina had a frustrated expression. She glanced at Chalice, who shared the sentiment, and the two of them stepped closer to Sandra to glare at her.

"Wh-What's with you two?" She asked worriedly.

"You could be a bit more useful, Sandra…" Chalice snapped. "You're the one who's keeping it cool, relatively speaking. Why not fly up into the sky and look around for the oasis?"

"You mean… UP THERE?" Sandra gulped as she turned her eyes toward the sky. "Up where the sun can get in my eyes?"

"All you have to do is not look at it." Tina stamped her paw in the sand. "Just keep your gaze down at the sand, and look for anything out of the ordinary. Something green, and grassy, and surrounded by water. You can't miss it!"

"But, I…" Sandra shivered a bit. "I've known flown that high up on my own before."

"What?" Tina asked incredulously. The fiery princes twiddled her talons together and gulped.

"It's just… I always used to have someone with me, like my brother, or… or Rune."

"You can't be serious." The dark-yellow dragoness rolled her eyes.

"I'm being completely serious!" Sandra flapped her wings indignantly. "I can't help it: there's something about being alone up so high over nothingness that just freaks me out. Wh-What if something happened to me, and I plummeted out of the sky?!"

"Girls, ENOUGH!" Elza shouted, catching all of them off-guard. The wind dragoness sucked in a harsh breath, despite the humid air singing her throat. She coughed a bit and then turned to sit on her haunches before the princess.

"Princess Sandra, we're all in a very serious situation here." She said in a serious tone. "We're stuck out in the desert with no real clue as to where we are. We need someone to look about for a safe resting place so we don't all become severely dehydrated, or worse…"

Sandra gulped again.

"I know that things are scary: I'm scared for the well-being of my eggs…" She looked down at her belly and frowned, before glaring at the princess once more. "I want nothing more than to whisk them off somewhere safe. But I can't do that if I don't know where safety is. Please…" Elza cried a little. "I'm asking you as a soon-to-be mother; help get my babies to safety."

Sandra stepped back a bit as her ear frills drooped. She sucked in a deep breath and forced herself to flap her wings.

"Okay…" She said nervously. "I'll… I'll give it my best shot."

Sandra lifted herself off of the sand and flew around in a circle about the other dragonesses. The princess spun about faster and higher each time until she was finally up in the air. Despite her worried mutterings, Sandra forced herself to turn skyward and take off high into the air.

"So…" Chalice fell backward onto their haunches. "Do you think she'll be able to find an oasis?"

"I hope so…" Elza slid her tongue out of her maw. "This heat is getting worse and worse every sec-"

"You're not going to believe it!" Sandra shouted as she came to a swift landing, knocking Chalice over and giving Elza a jolt. "We're saved!"

"There's no way you found something that fast." Chalice snapped as they stood back up. "Get back up there."

"It doesn't matter! Didn't you hear me?!" Sandra practically skipped in place. "We're saved!"

"Oh, really?" Tina looked all around. "I'm not seeing any oasis water."

"I didn't see an oasis…" Sandra flapped her wings to shake the sand out of them. "But I did see some ruins! And in those ruins… were dragons!"

"Huh?" Elza flapped her ear frills. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure!" Sandra excitedly pointed a talon into the sky to the southeast. "The ruins are just behind that sand dune! And those dragons heading this way!"

Elza, Tina, and Chalice turned their heads to follow Sandra's direction. They moved as fast as they could to climb up to the top of the sand dune to get a look around.

Elza could scarcely believe her eyes: a series of ruins dotted across the landscape on the horizon. And sure enough; nearly a dozen dragons were flying above the ruins and making a beeline toward the group. She nearly collapsed onto her haunches; it was like a miracle!

One by one, the dragons landed to surround the group. Chief among them, an ice dragon, came to a swift landing before the adult dragoness and looked around incredulously. He bit his lower lip as he locked eyes with Elza and examined her features.

"You… You're one of the Deep Shadows from Warfang, correct?" The drake asked cautiously.

"Yes… I'm Elza, sister to the High Queen." Elza said as she rose her head up tall. She then panted and collapsed slightly into the sand. "And I'm in need of some water."

The icy drake nodded in understanding; he extended a forepaw and immediately created a flowing source of water between his talons. He then had the water flow into a bowl, which he passed to Elza. At the drake's discretion, he had several of the other water dragons set to work creating bowls of water for the teenagers.

"Thank you…" Elza panted as she passed the bowl back to the drake.

"You're welcome." He nodded. "I am Guardian Zecht. What's happened that has brought you so far from Warfang?"

"Oh, much has happened…" Elza grimaced. "But there's little time! We need to get to Glenhaven and warn the Elders! The city is in danger!"

"What?!" Zecht shouted.

Elza didn't waste another second with words; she spread her wings and took to flight as best as she could. Dumbstruck, the icy drake quickly took to the skies to follow her, as did the teenagers.

"Elza, slow down!" Tina cried out. "Think of the eggs!"

Elza grimaced as she tilted herself to descend back to the sands. As she did so, she gnashed her fangs and waited for the Guardian to land beside her.

"Slow down, Milady!" Zecht cried out. "We came with carriages for our non-winged companions at the ruins. We can get you on the carriage for a safe trip, and during which you can even explain what's happened."

"Alright…" Elza sighed in defeat. "But still, we need to be quick…"

Elza picked up her pace and marched forth, with the rest of the dragons following behind her. She could feel the strands of her mane standing on end as she struggled forth.

_We have to warn the Elders…_

~~…~~

Greetings, friends and loved ones

I'm getting closer and closer to finishing off a lot of the new scenes, before the original Act 2 from 9ish years ago is fully wrapped up. There's much to do, and much to see before things really get kicked into high gear. I hope you're all enjoying the ride to the end!

_Tenebra ecce Veritas_


	31. Act 3, Chapter 4

The early morning hours in the IceFyre home were rather busy for Seraph. She had a lot of work to do to prepare her extended family for the fun and festivities to be had.

The water dragoness spent quite a bit of time doing the final preparations for her home: dusting, cleaning, washing, scrubbing, and redecorating the whole house… and all while the others in the home were asleep. Blankridge and Nellie were shut away in their bedrooms, while Nymph, Rupert, and Hugo were laying in a nest of pillows in the living room. Nymph probably would have helped Seraph get things going had she only asked… by the ancestors, she might have even gotten her husband and son to help out. But Seraph worked alone and quiet; that's how she preferred it.

After quite a long bit of cleaning, Seraph sat herself down in a cushion in the living room. She panted and sighed as she struggled to catch her breath. She'd just rest her eyes for a few moments. She couldn't stay relaxed for too long. She blinked forcefully a few times, to keep herself awake. She just… needed… to sit down…

The scent of well-cooked meat made the dragoness rumble and sit up. She blinked as she turned her head into the kitchen; smoke was coming out, and it smelled like it was seasoned with various herbs and spices.

Huh? Seraph yawned before rising to her paws and stepped through the doorway. There, standing before the stove with orange flames rumbling inside, was Blankridge. The orange drake hummed to himself as he carefully grasped a steak that was laying in a pool of oil in a frying pan. He flipped it over, humming to himself the whole while. Turning toward the table, Seraph was surprised to see that a whole line of steaks was neatly prepared on five other plates. And they were all cooked to a golden brown.

"What…?" Seraph rubbed her eyes to double-check what she was seeing was real. Sure enough, Blankridge was cooking. And as he lifted the sixth steak from the frying pan, he turned toward the doorway and smiled.

"Morning, Mom." Blankridge carefully placed the steak on a plate.

"M-Morning…" Seraph said awkwardly. She gave a yawn before stepping carefully into the kitchen. "You… You prepared a meal?"

"Of course I did." Blankridge grinned. "After all, you've been working hard today. Plus Aunt Nymph, Uncle Rupert, and cousin Hugo are here to celebrate the holidays with us. AND Nellie needs to keep her strength up before the big fight today…" He climbed into his cushion and wagged his tail. "Why wouldn't I cook?"

"It… It's just…" Seraph looked around at the arrangement of steaks upon the table. Just the scent of the well-prepared meat was enough to make the dragoness's mouth water. "I wasn't aware that you knew _how_ to cook, Blank."

"Oh, well…." Blankridge shrugged. "I've been practicing a bit, while the guys and I are around the city preparing for our adventures." He looked down at the steak and sighed in satisfaction. "An adventurer needs to know how to properly prepare food he finds. I wouldn't want to get sick, you know."

"Hmph, I suppose not…" Seraph rolled her eyes; of course, it somehow linked back to his adventuring obsession.

"And also, the more times I tried it… the more I figured out that it was actually kinda fun." Blankridge wagged his tail again. "Did you know that there are over a dozen different kinds of herbs and spices are grown right here in Glenhaven alone? And it goes GREAT with lamb meat!"

"Uh-huh…" Seraph awkwardly tapped her talon. "Well… thank you for making breakfast, Blankridge. But that doesn't mean I've magically forgiven you for the airship incident."

Blankridge frowned. "Oh, come on, Mom. I wasn't even trying to bring up my adventures all that much." He stepped down from the seat. "I just wanted to do something nice today."

Seraph sighed; maybe she could give her son a little slack this time. It definitely saved Seraph the time she'd have to spend cooking that meat herself.

"Blank… please go wake your sister up." Seraph said. "Let's all eat together."

"Got it." He nodded and trotted off down the hallway. Seraph looked down at her plate and sighed again. Perhaps she just needed to lighten up a bit.

~~…~~

Blankridge pushed Nellie's bedroom door open and strode on inside. Nellie was curled up on her straw mattress and snoozing soundly. The orange drake marched right on up to the dragoness and shook her shoulder vigorously.

"Wakey wakey, sleepyhead!" He exclaimed. "You've got a big day ahead of you!"

The dragoness cracked an eye open and growled as she glared at him.

"Blank…" She said angrily as she lifted her head up. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Mom says you have to get up." He snickered. "You've got a big day ahead of you."

At first, Nellie was confused about what Blankridge was going on about. But after casting her eyes across the room at the calendar on the wall, she rolled her eye sand slammed her head down in frustration. The arena match was TODAY.

"Ancestors damn it…" Nellie pulled her blanket up over her head.

"Hey, don't be like that." Blankridge scolded. He grasped the blanket and pulled it away from his sister's body. "You've got a lot of preparation to do today! Starting with a delicious, nutritious breakfast made by yours truly!"

"If you don't get out of my room, I'm going to prepare _YOU_ a nutritious breakfast…" Nellie held her forepaw up. "A knuckle sandwich!"

"Geez, I can take a hint…" Blankridge snorted before leaving the room. "Just be out here to join the family soon, okay?!"

"Yeah, sure…" Nellie rolled her eyes.

After Blankridge closed Nellie's bedroom door, the dragoness stood up and stretched out her back. She spent a few minutes grooming herself and putting on her fancy jewelry. Her mind raced with dread as she adjusted her various rings.

_Stupid Blank, waking me up so early! She gnashed her fangs. I wanted to get as much sleep as I could. So much for that._

Nellie turned toward the doorway and took slow, cautious steps. She took cautious breaths and tried to psyche herself up for the big day.

_It's finally here; my fight against Roxanne_. She sighed again. _The more days pass by, the less and less I actually want to fight her. I wish this whole stupid thing was over and done with already; I don't even care if I lose… _Her legs shook, and then she swatted her tail in the air. _Okay, maybe I care a little. But that doesn't mean I expect to win…_

As Nellie stepped out into the hallway, she almost immediately caught the scent of herbs and spices. She also heard various dragons chatting curiously in the kitchen. Nellie followed the scent down the hall and arrived in time to see her extended family gathered together at the table. Nellie's aunt Nymph was already digging into her plate.

"Oh, this steak is simply divine!" Nymph declared. She looked right at Blankridge and winked. "You've certainly cooked this steak to perfection, darling! You'd make a fine chef!"

"Err, thanks, Aunt Nymph." Blankridge scratched the back of his head with a wing-thumb and chuckled awkwardly. "Though, that's not exactly what I had in mind for my profession."

"Let's just focus on the meal itself for now…" Seraph said with a sigh. She looked across the way and saw Nellie standing in the doorway. "Ah, Nellie. You're just in time for breakfast."

"Yeah…" Nellie sighed. She stepped around a few of the seats and sat down in the empty one beside her cousin Hugo. "Uh, Hi, Hugo."

"Hi…" Hugo said awkwardly. He then immediately turned to look down at his steak to begin eating it. Rupert was quick to start on his meal as well, much to the annoying snort of his wife Nymph.

"Really, not even going to say hello to your niece?" Nymph asked.

"Err… Hello, dear." Rupert nodded toward the young dragoness. But that only made Nymph roll her eyes even harder.

"I swear to the ancestors, you're the worst sometimes." Nymph rolled her eyes. Rupert gave his wife an indignant expression, while Seraph simply stared ahead at her daughter.

"I hope you're ready for your arena match today." Seraph said.

"I am, I am…" Nellie sighed as she picked up a kitchen knife. "I… I'll try to do my best."

"You might as well do your best…" Seraph harrumphed. "You got yourself into this mess; it's only fitting that you come out of it none too worse for wear."

"I know..." The younger dragoness nodded wearily. She should have figured that she wouldn't get much in the way of encouragement; not with the way Seraph had been giving her daughter the stink-eye for days.

After that, breakfast was about as standard as Nellie could expect. Blankridge got into talking to Hugo about sorts of shenanigans he and his friends had gotten into in Glenhaven, though the icy drake wasn't much of a talker. Nymph, meanwhile, continued to shower praises upon her niece and nephew.

"Oh, I've heard so much about you two over the years." Nymph smiled. "The both of you have grown into quite majestic dragons. In fact, both of you have your mother's eyes!"

"We do?" Blankridge asked curiously. He blinked a few times, and then glanced curiously in Nellie's direction. Nellie simply rolled those eyes of hers, as she tried to focus on eating.

"It's definitely quite the family resemblance, I suppose…" Seraph nodded.

"According to Hontus's letters, Blankridge is looking to be an adventurer someday." Nymph smiled. "He takes so much after-"

"Please don't say it, Nymph." Seraph gnashed her fangs. "Now's really not the time."

"What? Wait!" Blankridge wagged his tail. "Who do I take after?"

Seraph sneered and wracked her talons on the table. "It doesn't matter right now, Blankridge. You're still very much in trouble for your airship fiasco."

"Alright, alright…" Blankridge sighed and shook his head. "I get the point."

"Good…" Seraph glanced at her sister and sucked in a breath. "Nymph, please hold onto the contents of the letters for another time. These two are still in trouble."

"Well, they won't be in trouble forever." Nymph replied. "Surely you look forward to seeing them explore their chosen paths in life, yes?"

Seraph could only sigh at that, while Nellie pretended not to pay attention. Blankridge, however, pouted as he dug into his own plate. Every now and then, the two siblings would exchange glances. Something was definitely amiss, but now wasn't the time to pry their mom for information.

Before long, breakfast had finally come to an end. Nellie and Blankridge rushed off to prepare for the day, while Rupert and Hugo retired to the living room to gather their cloaks.

"What are you two off to do, then?" Seraph asked curiously.

"We'd like to take a look around the market." Rupert declared. "We're still getting used to Glenhaven, and we'd like to have a look around… if that's alright with you, Seraph."

"No, it's… it is fine." Seraph said as she rubbed her foreleg. In all honestly, things were still a bit awkward around Nymph's husband and son; she could use a little break away from them, despite how to mean that sounded to herself.

Nellie adjusted her satchel and made her way to the front door. "I'll be heading on ahead; I have to pick out a suit of armor for the fight."

"Hmph." Seraph flapped her wings. "Once you're done with the arena match, Nellie, I want you to-"

"Head straight home." Nellie interrupted. Seraph scrunched up her face in annoyance, but the sad and resigned look on her daughter's face made the dragoness sigh.

Blankridge was finished with his preparations at about this time. He stood up tall, flapped his wings, and trotted around the side of the table to follow after Nellie.

"I'm going to go with her to give her some pep!" Blankridge declared. "I hope the rest of you guys have an awesome day! See ya!"

"Have a nice day, darlings!" Nymph smiled and waved after the two young dragons.

"Bye, Aunt Nymph." Blankridge and Nellie said in unison before marching out the front door.

Meanwhile, Rupert planted a kiss upon his wife's muzzle, while Hugo hugged her goodbye. The two icy drakes then said their quick goodbyes to Seraph and were soon vanishing out the door.

"Looks like we're finally alone." Nymph declared. She took a deep breath and turned toward her sister. "Seraph… I think it's time that we sit and talk."

"Is this about Blankridge and his adventuring desires again?" Seraph sneered. "Because honestly, all I want is for him to stop doing such dangerous things."

"No, no, no…" Nymph shook her head. "That's not the danger I wanted to discuss."

"Wh-What?" Seraph blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Seraph… what I'm about to tell you is likely to shake you to your core." Nymph fell backward onto her haunches. "But please understand: all I want is to get you and your family to safety before the worst of it starts."

"Start making sense." Seraph demanded. "Get to the point, Nymph."

"Alright…" Nymph sighed. "General Saul is launching an invasion on Glenhaven."

Seraph's eyes widened, and her mouth fell open. She nearly fell backward onto her rear as she struggled to process what Nymph just said. The older dragoness just sighed and stood up to help her sister keep balance.

"I don't know how long it'll take his armies to get here." Nymph continued. "I was lucky to get some time to get on ahead so I could warn you."

Seraph couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Glenhaven, in danger? And because of SAUL of all dragons? Seraph had thought she'd seen the last of him four years ago! And now he was leading some sort of attack on the city?! And Nymph KNEW?!

"Wh-Why didn't you say something sooner?!" Seraph demanded.

"Because it was hard to say around your kids, Seraph!" Nymph pleaded. "Darling, it was plain to see that they were in quite a bit of a fuss already with whatever's been going on in town. I didn't want them to get even MORE worried about an oncoming invasion."

Seraph whirled around and scowled. "Well, they're bound to find out soon enough! Along with all the OTHER dragons whose lives are in danger!"

"There's still time for the people to be warned." Nymph insisted. "In fact, Vice President Flamaedelus is on his way to warn your Elders today."

"W-Who?" Seraph raised an eye ridge.

"Flamaedelus. It's a long story…" Nymph shook her head. "The point is; we're doing everything in our power to ensure that the people of Glenhaven are warned of what's coming."

Seraph shook with anger; Nymph had been in town with her family for quite some time now. There was plenty of time for her to tell Seraph about what was coming!

"Do you have any idea how much time I've spent preparing for the holiday when it SHOULD have been spent preparing to get my family to safety?!" Seraph hissed. "How could you have let things get so bad, Nymph?!"

"Seraph, things have been rather complicated on my end…" The taller dragoness adjusted her cloak and stepped closer. "I've been very busy getting Saul to see me as a member of his alliance, but-"

"Alliance?!" Seraph shrieked.

"Please, just calm down and listen." Nymph insisted. "Being on Saul's good side was the only way I could delay his assault on Glenhaven long enough for the holiday to take off. And while I was here, I needed to ensure that Flamaedelus did his tasks as well…"

Nymph stepped just a bit closer and put on a weary face.

"But today's the day that the elders will be warned of Saul's attack. We can get your whole family safely out of here."

"Not my _whole_ family." Seraph snapped. "What about-?"

"Hontus and Rune are arriving in town today."

Seraph blinked in surprise. "H-How do you know that?"

"Bergan told me." Nymph declared. "He gave me the exact date in a scroll."

Seraph felt uneasy. She had only a faint memory of encountering this elusive Bergan, and that was four years prior. He'd have some certain insight into…

NO. Now wasn't the time to stop and reminisce; Seraph had just learned that there were danger makings its way toward Glenhaven, with her entire family trapped right in the middle of it.

"I… I can't just sit here." Seraph turned toward the front door. "I have to go to the palace. I need to find my children… I need to do something."

"Seraph, wait!" Nymph exclaimed.

Seraph stepped out into the front garden, with her sister following suit. Seraph scowled back at her sister; she was suddenly in quite the foul mood. But rather than continue an argument, Seraph simply spread her wings and took off. If something was to do be done, then it needed to be done NOW.

~~…~~

Nellie's classes came and went rather quickly. The teachers made no reference or mention of the upcoming arena fight, despite the students' prodding for information. Nellie supposed that that was an alright series of events, considering the struggles she'd have to deal with later.

Nellie and Emerald were the last two students to leave the Elemental Studies class. Nellie sighed as she looked over her notes on the lightning element. She hoped she could find some means of gaining an advantage over Roxanne by applying some stuff she knew about basic physics. But things weren't going so well.

"I can think of a rather simple solution." Emerald said. "You're water, she's lightning. If you get her completely doused in water, she just might electrocute herself trying to attack you."

Nellie looked at Emerald incredulously as the earth dragoness grinned.

"Alright… ignoring for a moment that magical water isn't as conductive as natural water is…" Nellie stuck a talon in the air. "That was incredibly morbid, even for you, Emmy."

"I can't help it; Roxanne has really grown to be a pain in the rear lately." Emerald snorted. "So forgive me for not being as prim and proper as usual."

"Fair enough." Nellie nodded.

As Nellie and Emerald made their way to the cafeteria, they were joined by Ember. The pink dragoness smiled upon seeing them and trotted on up, despite dragging her over-stuffed satchel behind her.

"Heya, Ember." Emerald greeted.

"Hi, girls." The pink dragoness responded. "Are you ready for the fight yet, Nellie?"

"Not quite." Nellie sighed. "And I still have to go and decide on the suit of armor I'm going to wear."

"Ah…" Ember nodded. "You know, everybody in my class has been talking about the fight for days."

"They have?" Nellie asked in astonishment.

"Uh-huh." Ember nodded. "They've been arguing over which of you two is going to win. There have even been some betting pools…." Ember twiddled her talons. "And a lot of people are banking on Roxanne."

Emerald sneered. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was." Ember frowned. "I'm really sorry, Nellie."

Nellie turned her head to the side and huffed in frustration. She should have known that so few other students would have confidence in her. They probably thought that Roxanne was some kind of underdog, taking on the big, mean noble girl who had done her _so much wrong._

"Well, if it's any consolation, Nellie…" Ember blushed a bit. "I bet in YOUR favor."

"Really?" Emerald asked with a raised eye ridge. "I would just like to say that gambling is a terrible habit, especially for young dragonesses."

"I couldn't help it." Ember pouted. "I felt really bad for Nellie, and I wanted to give her a confidence boost." She stepped up and smiled at the blue dragoness. "I'm rooting for you, Nellie!"

"Thanks, I guess…" Nellie sighed.

As the three dragonesses stepped into the cafeteria, they saw a bunch of students forming a crowd on one side of the room. Curious, the trio walked over to have better look at who was in the center… and almost immediately Nellie felt her blood boiling.

It was Vaun and Aaron; Roxanne's irritating goons. They were standing back-to-back as they spread the word about the upcoming arena match that day.

"Don't miss the big fight, folks!" Vaun declared as he wracked his talons on the floor. "Roxanne's sure to mop the floor with Wethead Nellie!"

"Yeah." Aaron chuckled as he stood up tall. "Roxy's victory is almost a guarantee! The only way Rox could win even easier would be if Nellie actually attacked HERSELF!"

A lot of the students gave quite a large laugh at that. Nellie just grumbled in the corner, with Emerald and Ember sticking closer by her.

"How much do you want to bet that those two are responsible for that betting pool? Emerald whispered.

"Very high." Nellie snorted in frustration.

"You know…" Ember nudged Nellie in the side. "You could always bet a large number of coins on Roxanne. Then you could throw the fight and walk away from a rich girl."

"Ugh, NO." Nellie snapped. "Not in the thousand years."

"Well, it was just a suggestion." Ember gave a playful shrug.

The three girls cut their way through the crowd, trying their best not to draw any attention to themselves. Nellie just wanted to eat in relative silence as she tried to focus on the match.

But as the meal went on, Nellie felt certain needs calling. She excused herself from her table and quickly trotted over to the nearest restroom to freshen up. Nellie made sure nobody followed her inside, as she walked up to the sink to clean her face in the mirror…

"Hello, Nellie."

The water dragoness flinched; there was someone standing in the mirror. She slowly turned around and gasped upon seeing someone else in the room. It was another dragoness, with a purple face and dressed in dark robes. It didn't take long for Nellie to remember who it was.

"You're… Tyrrany, right?" Nellie asked awkwardly as she backed up a bit. "What are you doing here?"

"I… came to see the arena fight." Tyrrany shrugged her shoulders. "I figured, 'hey, I'm still in town for a while. I might as well see how the fight goes.'"

"Nice…" Nellie snorted. "But I'm not so sure if you're allowed in the students' restroom."

"I wasn't aware that there were any other restrooms for visitors." Tyrrany sighed. "But anyway, I didn't expect to run into you today, so…" She put on a smile. "It's nice to see you again in person."

"Right…" Nellie backed up a bit; that smile of hers wasn't as creepy as last time, but it still put her off a bit. "I'm going to use the restroom now. Good day."

"Listen, I really don't mean to take up too much of your time…" Tyrrany said outside the door.

_Ugh, what does she WANT?_ Nellie sneered.

"Could you maybe… tell me about Rune?" The dragoness asked.

Nellie blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Rune… your foster brother." Tyrrany nodded. "I've been wonder what he's like, and I figured that you could-"

"Ugh, this is SO not the time." Nellie snapped. She turned around and stuck her muzzle in the air. "Listen, I have an arena fight to deal with, and I'm not sure how things are going to go by the end of the day. Maybe if I have the time, I'll tell you about my brother. But for now, my friends are waiting for me. Good day."

"But…" Tyrrany stammered.

And that was that: Nellie walked out of the restroom in a huff. There was nothing else that the cloaked dragoness could say or do to get her to say. So, Tyrrany just gave a sigh of defeat and turned to make her way out of the door.

_I guess it'll have to wait, _she thought with a grumble. _But hey… at least I can give Nellie an entertaining match._

~~…~~

After days of journeying, Rune was finally standing before the foot of Glenhaven Palace once again after half a year away.

The return to Glenhaven should have been one of the happiest parts of the year for Prince Rune. He could never forget all of the good times he'd had growing up as a student of the Southern Guardians, as well as the beloved son of the IceFyre family. Rune should have been able to hold his head high and proud as he stepped out of his carriage and gazed out upon the familiar streets of the desert city. And he should have had a heart beaming with joy, as one of the best holidays of the year was to begin today: The Day of the Bonds. Rune should have been HAPPY.

But there was so much wrong today.

For one thing, he was filled with dread and worry about the fact that Hontus and Voden were bringing Prince Jonathan along as a prisoner; there were sure to be awkward moments with the Elders today. He also was concerned about Riven, his little second-cousin. He glanced across the way at an adjacent carriage: Voden emerged from it, with the little white dragonling riding on his back. The scholar grimaced as he strode forward; the dragonling was choking him a bit. But this was only met with brief chuckles from Dona, who slid out of the carriage with an air of elegance and grace.

"Ah, so this is Glenhaven…" Dona looked around curiously. "It certainly is a marvelous place."

"Indeed…" Voden grunted as he stepped forward. "Riven, dear, please take it easy on your Daddy's neck. He needs to… to…"

The scholar gazed up at something in the direction of Glenhaven Palace to the south. Dona saw it too, and her jaw nearly hit the ground. And several of the dragons serving Voden and Hontus stopped and gawked at the ominous object in amazement. Rune sighed; he'd spotted the mysterious object first, and merely held his tongue up until now.

"What in the world is THAT?" Hontus asked in amazement as he emerged from the carriage.

"It's an airship." Rune said with a sigh.

Hontus looked down at the prince incredulously. "You know that thing is, kiddo?"

"Ugh, isn't it OBVIOUS that it's an airship?" Dona snapped as she stepped closer. "It's a SHIP, and it's flying in the AIR around the palace. Makes sense to ME."

"Well, excuse me…" Hontus snorted. "I don't know about YOUR upbringing, but I don't recall living in places that had ships that could sail through the sky like water, Queen Dona."

"Hmph…" Dona stuck her snout in the air and stepped forward. "Let's argue semantics another time. We need to meet with the Elders and announce our arrival in the city. Come along, dear husband!"

"Of course, Dona…" Voden sighed as he spread his wings to flap them. "Hold on tight, Riven."

"Okay, Daddy!" The dragonling chirped as she hugged her father's head.

Rune watched as Voden and Dona took off into the sky to fly up and around the side of the palace. He then shook his head and turned around; the scholar was quickly growing into the role of a hen-pecked husband. Rune watched as Hontus made his way to the carriages at the back of the caravan… and where Prince Jonathan was kept in his cell for the whole journey south.

Jonathan scowled as his cell was taken out of the carriage and placed upon the street. At once, Hontus ordered his soldiers to take formation around the cell, to keep the civilians from gawking at the earth prince; the last thing anyone wanted was the word to get around too fast. If word spread in Glenhaven, then it would likely spread across the desert to Aeroshard… and straight to the exiled King Saul himself.

This line of thought reminded Rune that he didn't want word spreading about HIS arrival, either. So, he reached over his shoulder and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head; the Guardian had been kind enough to supply him with one to keep everybody from gawking at him upon his arrival.

"Welcome home, Prince." Hontus said with a scowl as he glared at Jonathan. "Mind your tongue, until we get you before the Elders."

"Oh, yeah…" Jonathan growled as he slumped back in his shackles. "I'm sure that Granddad will be _so happy_ to see me in chains."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be quite delighted to hear the news of your treason…" The Guardian growled. "But, we won't know until we get you before him…" Hontus glanced over at Rune. "Come along, Rune."

"Okay…" Rune cautiously nodded before trotting his way down the road to the back entrance of the palace. Hontus followed shortly behind, while the soldiers dragged Jonathan's cell along the way. Rune tried to walk with a smile as he made his way inside… but he just couldn't get over the overwhelming feeling that something was wrong.

_**You seriously need to lighten up.**_

Rune growled; of COURSE, something was wrong. Something was ALWAYS wrong when Runefor started talking.

_Shut up._ Rune sneered as he marched forward.

_**What? I didn't do anything**_. Runefor snapped. _**All I said was that you need to relax.**_

_How can I relax when I have to deal with YOU?!_

_**Can't you just take a deep breath and let yourself be HAPPY for once?**_ Runefor continued. _**We're back in Glenhaven again. We'll get to see all of our friends. Maybe we'll even find a dragoness to celebrate the Day of the Bonds with. Why can't you just stop being so miserable?**_

Rune gnashed his fangs and shook his head; he really needed to stop talking to the nasty voice in his head... no matter what little sense he might have been making. Rune took a few deep breaths, stood up tall, and made to stride forward toward the stairway that led inside the palace.

_Be calm… be peaceful._

~~…~~

The doors were pushed open to the Elders' Chamber, and Rune was greeted with the familiar sight of the three aged dragons he'd respected for years: Telus, Krystallos, and Attonita.

Each one was seated upon their respective thrones, like always, and they had warm smiles as Rune's entourage made its way inside. Upfront, of course, were Hontus and Voden, who bowed their heads toward their elders at once.

"Good day, Elder Telus." Hontus declared.

"Welcome back, Guardians Hontus and Voden." Telus said as he bowed his head in turn. "We're more than pleased to welcome our dear Rune back into the welcoming walls of Glenhaven."

Telus lifted up his head and cast a smile at Rune. Rune couldn't help but smile and bow his own head. To many, Rune was a prince and the future High King of all the dragon realms. But here, in Glenhaven, he could just be one of the favorite students of the elders he'd respected for years. It was refreshing to stand here again, bowing dutifully to his teachers.

"My Elders, we have a few other guests with us this time." Voden smiled. He stepped off to the side of the doorway and made a waving motion with his wing… "It's with great honor that I, uh… welcome my dearly beloved wife and daughter."

The elders exchanged curious glances as the doors of the audience chamber were pushed open. Rune grimaced as small bits of smoke flooded the floor, as a pool of darkness slunk its way across the chamber and came to a stop before the Pool of Visions. Telus, Krystallos, and Attonita all glowered and rose up to glare at the intruder… but Rune just rolled his eyes as he watched the shadowy dragoness emerge from the darkness.

"Greetings, Elders of Glenhaven." The dragoness fanned out her wings as she stood regally with a forepaw raised before herself. "I am Dona, Queen of Shadows! And I've brought along my daughter, Princess Riven."

As she said that, the little dragonling poked her head out from atop her mother's back and looked at the three elders worriedly. Telus, Krystallos, and Attonita all exchanged curious glances; the latter gave a warm smile at Riven.

"Ah, she's an adorable little thing." She chuckled. "Am I to understand that THIS is your daughter, Voden?"

"Correct…" The Guardian bowed his head once more, though a bit more sheepishly than last time. "She's one of the lights of my life, My Elder."

"Come now, Voden." Dona scrunched up her face. "You're the Shadow King. Kings don't bow to the elders."

"Shadow King?" Krystallos repeated dubiously. Voden blushed, while Hontus and Rune cleared their throats awkwardly.

"Yes, my lovely wife insists that I'm technically the Shadow King now." Voden nodded. "And, while I guess I can't argue against the old laws… it isn't exactly an easy thing to say about myself right now."

Dona just sighed at that, while the elders exchanged curious glances.

"Well, in any case, we're glad to have you all in Glenhaven." Attonita smiled. "I'm sure you and your daughter will fit in nicely, Queen Dona."

Little Riven shifted about to hide behind her mother's wings. Dona just sighed and backed up, while Hontus took center stage once more.

"My Elders… I wish that our arrival was COMPLETELY joyous." Hontus sighed. "Sadly, that's not true; there's one more guest here for you."

"What do you mean?" Attonita frowned.

Hontus took a deep breath and then turned around to signal to the guards. "Send him in."

Rune tensed up as he stepped out of the way. He watched as the soldiers set to work carting in the jail cell… and it didn't take long for the three Elders to gasp in shock and alarm.

Prince Jonathan wracked his talons against the bars of his cell as it was brought to a stop before the three elders. He gazed up bitterly at Elder Telus, who looked down at him with a look of horror. The earth elder looked close to bursting into tears at the sight of the grandson he hadn't seen in four years.

"Johnny…?" Telus asked with wide eyes. The earth prince didn't reply; he just sneered silently up at his grandfather and gripped the bars of his cell.

"Wh-Why is Jonathan in a cage?!" Telus scowled at Hontus and Voden. "Explain yourselves!"

"It's because he's committed treason." Hontus said coldly.

"Wh-What?!" Telus's voice boomed in disbelief.

And so Hontus and Voden told the tale that had been told to them by the high queen and her Deep Shadows. They explained how Jonathan and his gang, the Crazy Aces, had attacked Rune's brother Cyrus and attempted to abduct him, only to fail and get arrested. And by the time the Guardians were finished telling the tale… well, to say that Telus was horrified was an understatement. The earthly dragon fell backward into his cushion and panted heavily.

"By the ancestors…" He muttered. Attonita and Krystallos were quick to rush to Telus's side, while the other dragons in the room glared silently at Jonathan. The prince had a sneer upon his face as he gripped the bars of his cage.

"H-How could you do this, Jonathan?" Telus asked incredulously. "How could you take part in such vile schemes?"

The earth prince didn't reply; he just looked away from Telus and snorted in derision. The earth elder forced himself up onto his paws as he glared down at his grandson.

"Don't you realize what you've done?!" Telus demanded. "Were you any other dragon, you'd be liable to be put away for the rest of your days! You've attacked a member of the royal family of Warfang! And you have nothing to say?!"

"Just lock me away." Jonathan said coldly. "Cut the crap and toss me in the trash, just like you did to my dad."

Telus and the other Elders were completely floored by Jonathan's outburst. Telus stepped closer and writhed in aggravation as he bore down into the uncaring face of the prince.

"Your father made terrible decisions in life, Jonathan." Telus snapped. "His is a path I never would have chosen for you. But you're dooming yourself to a similar fate if you continue like this."

"You mean the fate of being stabbed in the fucking BACK?!" Jonathan hissed. He spat at Telus's forepaws and stepped backward in the cell. "You're the reason we all had to leave Glenhaven!"

"It was only your FATHER who was exiled." Telus stamped his forepaw. "He attempted to start a second Twilight War, all out of SPITE for the descendants of Spyro and Cynder. Saul has reaped what he'd sown, Jonathan! And you would follow in his footsteps?!"

Jonathan snarled and stood up as tall as he could. "The black dragons are a bunch of-!"

Rune immediately covered his ear frills, while the adults around him recoiled in disgust at the obscenities leaving Jonathan's lips. Dona in particular seemed particularly furious as she struggled to protect Riven's innocence from Jonathan's swearing. By the time Jonathan finally stopped his rant, Telus looked just about ready to have a stroke. Once more the earth elder stumbled backward and struggled to control his breathing. Rune's blood boiled despite his silence; he could feel Runefor struggling to take control to lash out at the malignant green prince.

_No…_ He shook his head. _We need to keep it under control._

"I think we've heard quite enough from Jonathan for one day." Attonita said with a scowl. "Guards, take Jonathan down to the deepest section of the dungeon and keep a close watch on him. Make sure he doesn't do anything to slip out of his cage."

Attonita cast Jonathan the most revolted glare that Rune had ever seen in his life.

"You should be ashamed, boy."

"Not in the slightest!" Jonathan snorted.

Rune watched as soldiers strode into the room to grasp Jonathan's cage to wheel it out of there. Along the way, the earth prince stood up tall and grasped the bars of his cage.

"I know I won't be stuck in this cage forever." He declared. "You'd all had better count your blessings, you traitors!"

Attonita and Krystallos just shook their heads, while Telus slumped back in his cushion. Rune stepped out of the way as the soldiers dragged Jonathan out of the room. And with a slamming of the doors… he was gone.

"Well… that was a dreadful turn of events." Krystallos grumbled. "Voden, Hontus… on Telus's behalf, I thank you for your service to Glenhaven."

"Erm… we're happy to help." Hontus said dubiously. He glanced over at Voden, who stepped back to stand beside Dona. With a sigh, Hontus looked back at the elders. "If it's not too much trouble, Rune and I need to depart for home."

"Wait…" Telus forced himself to rise onto his feet and suck in a quick breath. He then frowned as he looked at Hontus and Rune in turn. "If you're planning on finding your family, then I have some… unfortunate news."

"What?" Rune exclaimed and stepped forward. "Wh-What's happened?"

"Nothing life-threatening, I assure you…" Telus frowned. "But you'll find that Blankridge and Nellie have gotten into some trouble as of late."

"What do you mean?" Hontus grimaced. "What's happened?"

Telus took the time to inform them of recent events…

But while this was going on, and the prince was being escorted down into the dungeon, a dragon and his dragonfly companion walked down the hallway. Flamaedelus and Richard came to a stop before the doors, while the guards blocked the way and held suspicious faces.

"Who goes there?" one guard demanded.

"I am Flamaedelus, Vice President of the Faeshrine Trading Company." The red drake gave a bow of his head. "This is my companion Richard. We wish to speak with the Elders as soon as we can about some important matters."

The two guards exchanged glances and then turned their ear frills toward the noise going on inside. They then grimaced and looked upon the fancy dragon uneasily.

"That might not be for quite a long while, stranger." The first guard said. "It's highly unlikely that any of the Elders will be in the mood to meet with guests. There's simply too much going on."

"I see…" Flamaedelus tugged on his chin. "Well, here's hoping that they'll be available before nightfall."

"We have some important business to conduct, sirs." Richard declared. "It concerns that fancy airship of yours outside."

The guards' eyes widened, and they immediately grew tense.

"The elders have forbidden anyone to speak of the airship on the palace grounds." The second guard declared. "It's for the elders' ear frills only."

"Well, no need to get hostile, sirs." Flamaedelus frowned. "We've only just heard of such a rule."

"Well, see to it that your lips don't get too loose…" The first guard stood tall. "We'll do what we can to ensure you get an appointment with the Elders. Until then, stay out of trouble."

"Hmph. A fine way to speak with a pair of merchants…" Richard crossed his arms and snorted.

"Don't mind them, Richard." Flamaedelus shook his head. "I can respect dragons who take their jobs seriously."

With a flourish of his cloak, the fiery drake turned and made his way down the hall… just in time to see two blue dragonesses making their way toward them. Flamaedelus and Richard came to a stop and watched curiously as Madam Nymph struggled to keep up with a similar-looking dragoness.

"Seraph, please!" Nymph cried. "It's not easy keeping up with you in all this garb."

"And yet you're still able to follow just behind me." Seraph stuck her muzzle in the air. "Keep moving, if you want to stay on my good side today."

Flamaedelus stepped out of the way as the angry dragoness moved to push past him. Nymph slowed to a stop and panted heavily beside Flamaedelus, who patted her on the back.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"I've been better…" Nymph groaned.

Seraph, meanwhile, stepped right up to the doorway to the Elders' chamber. The guards immediately blocked the way with their wings, much to Seraph's frustration.

"Get out of the way!" Seraph shouted.

"The Elders aren't seeing anyone, Lady Seraph." The guard said.

"But my sister and I have news regarding danger!" Seraph stamped her forepaw. "We can't delay! There's a-!"

Almost immediately, the doors were pulled open from inside. Seraph flinched and stepped back a bit as several dragons emerged from the group. The first was a teenaged black dragon in fresh garb, and he was followed closely by a miserable-looking Hontus.

Hontus and Seraph were surprised as they locked eyes with each other. Seraph gave a gasp and looked over to see Rune standing at Hontus's side. A well of emotion overflowed within the dragoness; the first thing she thought to do was to run forward and wrap her wings over both of them.

"You're home!" Seraph cried. "Oh, thank the ancestors, you're home!"

"Of course, love…" Hontus cautiously patted his wife on the back.

Seraph soon let go of the two dragons, though they didn't look ready to stop hugging her. Rune in particular seemed elated to see his foster mother again. But while Rune gave Seraph another happy hug, Hontus had a face of complete worry and stress.

"We have a lot to talk about, don't we?" Hontus asked cautiously. "About the kids."

Seraph tensed up. "Did… Did the Elders tell you what's happened?"

"They told us everything." Hontus stamped his paw. "Thus, that's why we're heading for the arena next; to see how Nellie does in this apparent arena match."

"Right…" Seraph nodded and nuzzled her husband on the forehead. "But there's something much bigger than I need to discuss… err, with the elders, not you."

"There is?" Asked the weary voice of Telus from behind Hontus. The fire guardian stepped out of the way as the earth elder took his place. And he seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown. Seraph almost held her tongue upon seeing that… but no, the truth needed to be shared while there was still time.

"Very much so, Elder…" Seraph turned her head to glare back at the two dragons out in the hallway. "And evidently THOSE TWO know plenty about what's going on."

Telus looked out at Flamaedelus and Nymph, who approached slowly. The former held a stoic expression, while the latter seemed quite nervous. Hontus recognized the face of Nymph straightaway, while Rune was left rather lost.

"Whatever news those two have, it will have to be handled by Krystallos and Attonita." Telus declared. "I have to act as the judge of the arena match, so I can't hear it myself."

"Err… I understand, Elder." Seraph said with a tense voice.

Before long, Telus and several other dragons made their way down the hall. Hontus and Voden brought their respective wives and children with them behind the earth elder to head for the arena… while Krystallos motioned for the guards to allow Flamaedelus, Richard, and Nymph inside.

"So…" Krystallos said as the doors were slammed shut. "What's this you two needed to tell us?"

"Well, my Elders…" Flamaedelus put on a brave face. "Saul's going to be giving you a lot of trouble soon."

~~…~~

With all of the classes over and done with, the school day was officially over. And the time for the arena match between Nellie and Roxanne was almost here.

Nellie stood in the girls' locker room on the eastern wing. She stood in front of a mirror and taking steady breaths. Ember and Emerald were in the locker room with her; they worked together to help the dragoness put on the armor she'd chosen for the match. It was a series of chain mail coverings, lined with magical augments to help protect her from lightning magic. Being a slender dragoness, Nellie couldn't hope to fit into the plate mail. Nellie lightly fidgeted with her paws; she'd be able to move fast and loose while in the fray with this gear.

Nellie looked herself in the mirror as the magic in her armor shimmered and shined. The scales on the back of her neck ached, and she fidgeted with her forepaws. She could already imagine Roxanne laughing and giving her mocking insults during the battle. Nellie was of two minds about this; she finally had a chance to get some payback. But she was also in danger of getting her own arse handed to her; she knew how good of a fighter Roxanne was. If Nellie lost this fight, it would be the most humiliating day of her life as a Guardian's apprentice.

"How are you feeling, Nellie?" Emerald asked.

"Nervous…" The blue dragoness sighed.

"I know that this is harrowing, but try not to worry too much." Emerald patted her friend's shoulder.

"How can I not? We weren't able to find a sure-fire advantage over Roxanne." Nellie protested.

"Well, then you'll just have to beat her the old fashioned way; by hitting her down until she stops getting back up." Emerald chuckled. When Nellie didn't immediately smile or laugh, the green dragoness sighed. "Listen, Nellie: You can win this."

"Yeah!" Ember added. "You're going to mop the floor with Roxanne!"

Nellie finally let out a giggle. "Well, that would be fun to do, yeah."

The locker room door burst open, and the three dragonesses looked up to see Mimet step into the room. She looked down her muzzle at Nellie with a disappointed snort.

"The match will be starting in five minutes." She said coldly. "Get moving, Nellie."

"Yes, Ma'am." Nellie bowed her head. "Ember, could you please help me get my helmet on?"

"Okay!" The pink dragoness picked up a silver war helm that was off to the side. Nellie stood still as Ember put it on her head; there was a clicking noise as the slots for Nellie's horns locked into place. Nellie shuddered; her mane was tightly pressed down beneath the mane, and her head felt just a bit heavier. But that wasn't going to deter her; Nellie flapped her wings and stood up tall in a heroic poise.

"Okay… I'm ready." Nellie said as confidently as she could. "I'm off to face Roxanne!"

~~…~~

Tyrrany, Flame and Arthur looked around curiously at the interior of the great arena of the Glenhaven Palace. Many students had flooded into the bleachers on the upper floor, and several of the Guardians were there as well. So many dragons were there… it would be difficult for Tyrrany to pull off her violin playing in the crowd. So, she and the others stepped back as far into the upper row as they could, in a small corner that didn't have as many dragons seated there.

"So _this_ is the Glenhaven arena." Arthur whispered. "Fancy place."

"Look at all these dragons." Flame added. "They must really enjoy arena fights."

"This battle is between two of the top students in the whole Palace; two apprentices to the Guardians, as a matter of fact." Tyrrany said. "And from what I've heard whispered around the student body, the two of them are secretly also fighting over a drake… Prince Rune, in fact."

"Ahh…" Arthur nodded. He flew up closer to whisper directly to Tyrrany. "Say, where do you think Rune is now?"

As the dragonfly asked that question, Tyrrany just looked away to gaze out among the many students gathering for the match. By chance, she spotted a young dragon slinking around near the very back of the opposite side of the arena. The drake wore a hood over his head, but she could just barely make out his snout… his midnight-black scout.

It couldn't be. Tyrrany blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Was it him? Here, right in the arena crowd? Had he come to see the fight?

"Tyrrany?" Flame asked. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, uh… yeah." She nodded her head. "I'm fine."

"Maybe you should just prepare to work your magic." Flame patted her shoulder. "I'll warn you if anyone spots you."

"Right…" Tyrrany made her way across the bleachers and stopped before one of the pillars that held the roof aloft. She took a breath as she got into position behind the pillar; looking around, she could keep her eyes on anyone in the arena without being immediately obvious.

_Okay…_ Tyrrany thought as she gave a sigh. She opened her violin case and set to work propping up her instrument. _Time to wait for the right moment._

Far below in the arena's lower floor, Tyrrany could just barely make out the visage of the Earth Elder, Telus. As the elderly drake raised a forepaw in the air, all of the dragons in the bleachers quieted down. Tyrrany stopped herself from playing, and turned her ear frills to listen in to what the drake had to say…

~~…~~

Nellie walked forward toward the southern entrance of the arena floor. She was joined by Mimet, Emerald, and Ember, though everyone had walked silently the whole time. Once they passed by a stairwell that led to the upper floors of the arena, Mimet cleared her throat.

"I wish you the best of luck in your match." Mimet said coldly. "Here's hoping this finally puts to rest the ridiculous grudge you have against that girl."

"I… I hope so, too." Nellie sighed.

"You can do this, Nellie." Emerald smiled. "Put that yellow pain in the arse in her place, once and for all!"

"Emerald!" Mimet snapped, making her daughter jump. "We aren't supposed to pick sides in this conflict!"

"But Nellie is my friend: I can't help but root for her." Emerald frowned.

"Frankly, I don't see any obvious heroes or villains in this dumb match." The earth guardian stuck her snout in the air. "I just want this over and done with as soon as possible, so that the whole lot of you can get back to your regular training."

"Yes, Ma'am." Nellie bowed her head. "I understand, ma'am."

"C-Can I still root for Nellie?" Ember asked cautiously.

"Fine…" Mimet rolled her eyes. "But you can do that from the bleachers; Nellie must go forward alone." She flapped her wings and led the way up the stairs. "Come along, you two."

"Okay…" Emerald sighed as she followed her mother up the stairs. Ember was just behind her, and the two of them waved back at Nellie as they left.

"Bye…" Nellie frowned. The dragoness gave a sigh, before turning to face the doorway to the arena; she could already hear the chatter of the crowd as they anticipated an action-packed battle. And looking across the way, Nellie could see Roxanne emerging from the northern doorway. Sure enough, Roxanne was decked out in a similar set of chain mail, and she strode forward with her head held proudly.

_Figures,_ Nellie snorted. She put on her own prideful strut to march out to face the dragoness.

The two dragonesses came to a stop in the center of the arena, where Telus stood waiting for them. He rose a forepaw into the air, silencing the crowd. Nellie and Roxanne fell backward onto their haunches to listen to Telus speak. The earth elder seemed quite miserable today; Nellie couldn't help but frown. Was he truly upset about the fight today?

"As I'm sure many of you have been aware for days…" Telus began with a sigh, "This match shall be between two of the top apprentices of the school: the water dragoness Nellie, and the lightning dragoness Roxanne. Quite recently, these former friends came to quite an ugly dispute. And now, the two of them shall settle the matter once and for all, right here, in a duel."

Nellie glanced across the way at Roxanne; the lightning dragoness had a smug grin as she showed off her chain mail to the crowd. It hurt Nellie's ego to see Roxanne so confident, while she herself had been dreading this fight for days. But there was no time left for preparation and psyching up; Nellie had to be ready for anything now.

"Let's take a moment to go over the rules…" Telus said glumly.

~~…~~

Despite being grateful to see Seraph again, Rune was still in milk surprise about the arena match, even as he made his way into the bleachers. Sure enough, everyone around him was chatting excitedly about the big arena match to be held today. And sure enough, Rune could see Nellie and Roxanne making their way toward the center of the arena.

Rune did his best to keep himself scarce as he found a place to sit down. He'd even taking to wearing a hooded cloak and wearing a shroud of darkness; to anyone looking around, he was just a very peculiar-looking fire dragon.

Rune was soon joined by Hontus and Seraph, who shielded the prince with their wings as they settled in. Voden was on the opposite side as he sat down with Dona and Riven.

Hontus looked down incredulously at the arena; Rune could tell that the fire drake was still reeling from when he was told that his daughter, the sweet and well-tempered Nellie, was scheduled to appear in an arena match! Seraph placed one of her forepaws atop him, and she whispered something into his ear frill. Hontus's face softened a little, but he still seemed worried.

"My, my, my…" Dona said as she relaxed in her cushion. "It's interesting to see the way southern arena duels are handled."

The shadowy held Riven snuggly in her forepaws, though the dragonling was barely paying attention to what was going on around her. Seraph seemed annoyed but paid Dona no mind as she spoke with Hontus.

"They're really not all that different…" Rune said with a sigh. "Two students battle pointlessly, and one is declared the winner for not falling over."

"Hmph. I guess the old ways are dying all over the dragon realms…" Dona grimaced. "One of these days, I need to teach you about how REAL duels were handled back in Mount Erebus."

"Sure, whatever…" Rune shrugged his shoulders. Honestly, he just wanted to settle in as Telus began to speak.

"Let's take a moment to go over the rules…"

"Ah, this takes me back…" Dona sighed as she leaned against Voden. "It reminds me of the time I watched you fight in your own duel, Voden, way back in our time at the Silver Talon."

"Hmm, that's certainly a long while ago." Voden snorted. "My _gladiatorial_ days are well behind me at this point."

"That's a shame… you were always an incredible warrior." Dona chuckled. She leaned in to nuzzle the side of Voden's face, who sighed and nuzzled back.

Meanwhile, Hontus was still struggling to keep from tearing the beard from his chin. With a frown, Rune reached up and rubbed the guardian's upper foreleg. "Are you okay?"

"How can I possibly be okay?" Hontus grimaced. "Seraph, I can't even BEGIN to imagine how all of this happened." He looked at her and shivered. "I'm sorry I wasn't back in town soon enough to do something."

"It's alright, Hontus." Seraph insisted. "You were off to bring Rune home for the half-year. And now you're back. We can handle this whole thing like a family… if we have time."

Hontus gulped and looked away. There was something about the way Rune's foster parents looked at each other that made him worry; they knew something. Rune just wasn't sure what. He didn't have long to worry or wonder, as the voice of a certain fiery drake caught everyone off-guard.

"DAD!"

Hontus barely had time to turn and look before an orange dragon nearly slammed against him The red drake groaned in pain as Blankridge squeezed his foreleg incredibly tightly.

"I can't believe it! You're back already!" Blankridge exclaimed as he wrapped his forelegs ever tighter about his father. "Welcome home!"

"H-Hi, Blank…" Hontus sighed… though the dragon couldn't help but smile at his son.

"I'm hoping you were keeping yourself out of trouble today, young dragon." Seraph snapped.

"Of course I have. Apprentice's honor!" Blankridge traced a talon across his heart. Seraph just sighed at that, while Hontus ruffled his son's mane.

"I'm just glad to see you, lad." Hontus sighed.

"Me too, Dad."

Rune opened his mouth to say something to Blankridge… only for the orange drake to suddenly turn and wrap his wing about the prince's back.

"And gee, I wonder who THIS could be?" Blankridge snickered. He leaned in to whisper into Rune's ear frill. "Welcome home, Bro. We missed you."

"I missed you too, Blank." Rune smiled. He extended his own wing to hug Blankridge back. Despite everything that had happened so far, it was good to be back home.

"Blankridge…" Hontus tapped his paw on the orange drake's shoulder. "Once we're done with your sister's arena match, I want to know all the details of how you came across that airship that's drifting around in the sky."

"Really?" Blankridge asked with great enthusiasm.

Seraph shot Hontus a glare, who then grimaced and put on a stern face.

"Yes, because you're in very big trouble, young dragon." Hontus gave a glare. "Big trouble indeed."

"Aww…" Blankridge slumped down. "Okay, Dad…"

~~…~~

As the earth elder described the standard rules and regulations of duels, Rune gritted his fangs. He wanted more than anything to just leap down into the arena and find some way of talking both of those girls out of this. But alas, he knew he wasn't allowed to do that. Rune just kept his hood pulled over his head as he frowned at Nellie.

_How did you manage to get yourself into this, Nellie?_ He thought incredulously. _You didn't need to prove anything._

_**And yet, there she is, ready to throw down.**__ Runefor rumbled in his metaphorical throat. __**Do you think she'll beat Roxanne?**_

_Ugh! I don't want either one to win!_ Rune growled quietly to himself. _This whole thing is stupid, just like my duel with Lantel!_

_**Well, tough shit!**_ Runefor chided. _**We'll just have to sit back and watch the chaos unfold!**_

Rune grumbled to himself and slunk down in his seat; how could it have come to this?

~~…~~

Rune wasn't the only one filled with dread and anxiety; Tyrrany felt herself getting worried as well. But her worries were more along the lines of wondering if she'd get caught messing with the match. If she played too loud, she'd be spotted for sure, especially if the crowd ever quieted down in the middle of her performance.

_I'll just have to be as careful as I can…_ Tyrrany sighed. She looked down at Nellie as the blue dragoness prepared to fight. _Watch out, Nellie: you're in for quite a fight._

"…And under absolutely no circumstances is either combatant allowed to take their battle up above the upper floor." Telus finished with a stomp of his forepaw. "This action will result in immediate disqualification. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master Telus." both girls agreed.

"Well then, without any further ado…" Telus spread his wings and flew up onto the upper floor. He came to a landing between Elders Attonita and Krystallos. "Let the fight commence!"

Almost immediately the crowd erupted into uproarious cheers and delight as Nellie and Roxanne leaped backward to get into battle stances. The two began circling each other, growling and waiting for the other to make the first move.

Rune sighed and shook his head, while Tyrrany carefully brought her bow to her strings as she focused her gaze on the two dragonesses…

The fight had begun.

~~…~~

Greetings, friends, and loved ones.

I don't really have much to say this week. I think I'm coming down with a mild case of writer's block; it's getting difficult coming up with ways to flesh out scenes. I just hope I'm able to get the next chapter out on time.

_Tenebra ecce Veritas_


End file.
